Stereo Love
by amsharp
Summary: Two new foreign exchange students have come to Namamori for their freshman year of high school. What will happen when Reborn decides that they're just the addition that the family needs? Adult Reborn/OC Gokkudera/OC (currently undergoing re-writing)
1. Terri's chapter 1

Hello it me Amsharp bringing you another fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights are owned by their respetive owner.

music suggestion for this chapter: King of anything by Sara Bareilles

This chapter has been re-written and edited for grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

It was just your stereotypical day in Namimori High school. Tsuna, a young scholar with brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes, was busy cramming for a test with his two friends Gokkudera and Yamamoto. Gokkudera was the brainy one of the group but the most stand-offish. He had grey green eyes and silver hair that reached his jaw. Yamamoto was the exact opposite of Gokkudera. Yamamoto was the captain of the baseball team. He had brown eyes and wiry short black hair that seemed to go everywhere. A young girl around Tsuna's age approached the three studying boys, her smile matching her glowing orange hair.

"Tsuna-kun did you hear? We're getting new students today." Her happiness seemed to radiate off of her.

"Hmm? New kids this late into the school year that's strange," said a small kid around 5 years old. The kid was wearing a full suit with a yellow dress shirt black tie, vest, suit jacket, dress pants, dress shoes, and a black fedora with a thick yellow ribbon around it and a yellow binkie around his neck.

"What the? Reborn what are you doing here?!"Tsuna yelled at Reborn. Reborn just ignored Tsuna question and looked up at the girl from his sitting position on Tsuna's desk.

"Kyoko, what do you know about the new students?" Reborn asked as though he was deep in thought. It was already the beginning of November, new students would have a hard time catching up to the curriculum at this point so transferring schools just seemed plain stupid.

"Well, they are both girls from America. That's all I know." Kyoko explained obviously excited by the idea of new girls in the class.

"This is just to strange. but perhaps we can make this advantageous for us." Reborn mutter to himself then looked to Tsuna "Maybe we could bring them into the family. Let's be honest, a 9 person mafia family is not that impressive." Reborn suggested knowing that he would get them to join weather Tsuna approved it or not. It would be important for him to have members from all different countries.

"Oh we're gonna let the new kids role play with us too? That sounds like a good idea," Yamamoto chimed in earning himself a glare from Gokkudera.

"You idiot nothing is official until the 10th says so." Gokkudera yelled calling Tsuna by his title as the 10th generation mafia boss. Just then the teacher walked through the door and took his place at his lecture desk.

"Everyone to your seats, We have a new student that will be joining us today." The teacher announced as a young girl with silky chocolate brown hair that reached her mid-back walked in to the class wearing the school uniform. Her crystal blue eyes glanced around the room calmly, yet at the same time showed a hint of nervousness. The fact that there was only one new student when he was expecting two confused Reborn slightly.

"It looks like Kyoko's info was off. Oh well, one will have to do." Reborn said with a sigh as he tried to figure out what she would be able to do for the family.

"Hello everyone. My name is Terri. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry my friend could not make it here she has gotten sick from the trip here. She should be in class tomorrow." Terri explained to the class, her nervousness peeked during her last two sentences causing Reborn to chuckle.

"Something says her friend isn't sick," Reborn whispered to himself then looked over at Tsuna. "They would need some training but they would be an ok addition to the family."

"Are you still going on about that? Just let them get use to school first." Tsuna objected, while the teacher remained as oblivious as ever.

"Right, Terri you will sit behind Tsuna. Tsuna raise your hand please so she knows where you are." The teacher requested dully. Terri just nodded with a sigh of relief and sat behind the now very annoyed Tsuna. Reborn jumped over to Terri's desk to greet her.

"Chiaossu." Greeted Reborn in a hushed tone.

"Hello little one, What's your name?" Terri whispered back with a smile.

"It's Reborn. I'm a friend of Tsuna's, the guy sitting in front of you." Reborn explained doing his best to hide the fact that being called 'little one irked him to no end. "You should sit with them during lunch time. It would be a good way for you to make friends."

"Aw thanks Reborn, that's very thoughtful of you." Terri wrote down on a piece of paper so that the teacher and the other students wouldn't hear her talking during class on her first day.

"No problem. Speaking of friends, where is your friend?" Reborn wrote down on the same paper causing a hint of panic to shot across Terri's face for a split second. After seeing this Reborn wrote on the paper again with a smirk. "She isn't skipping her first day of classes is she?" Terri looked away after reading this and closed her notebook not acknowledging his question.

"I see well as a tutor I is my duty to make sure that students go to class. Lets go and see what i can find out about these two."Reborn thought as he jumped back to Tsuna's desk and began to write in Tsuna's notebook. "I'm going to go and gather some more info on the two prospective family members. Invite the one sitting behind you to sit with you guys at lunch. That is all." Reborn jumped off Tsuna's desk and left the class without anyone giving him a second glance.

"That one seems to be quite loyal, with some luck they both will be." Reborn thought as he started walking through the halls. "Lady luck stay on my side." reborn added to his thought with a chuckle before adjusting his fedora.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my story so far please continue to read and review so i can get better and make a story that everyone can enjoy. ^_^


	2. Mikki's chapter 1

Weclome to chapter 2! Lets get the disclaimer out of the way.

disclaimer:I own nothing.

Song suggestion for this chapter: Misery by Maroon 5

This chapter has been rewritten and edited for spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

"Let me see, I think if I take a left here the office should just be around the hall." Reborn thought as he was running around the corner of the school's hallway when a boy about the same age and height as him came out of nowhere causing reborn to skid to a stop to avoid running into the child. His hair was in a messy fro that engulfed his head and neck to the point that it looked like a lion's mane. The boy also had on a full body cow suit and small metal horns protruding from his mess of hair. "Nyahahaha I found you Reborn! And now we will fight!"Yelled the cow boy in his shrill childish voice.

"Not now Lambo." Reborn replied with an exaserated sigh before walking past Lambo and pushing him out of his path. This caused Lambo to fly in to the nearby wall and knocked a large purple bazooka out of his hair and causing the bazooka to get a nice sized crack in the side.

"Got to…be…calm" Lambo said trying not to cry when he noticed the bazooka next to him but failed to notice that it had broken slightly. "Nyahahaha no one pushes the great Lambo!Even if you do I won't cry!"Lambo exclaimed, ignoring his tears. "Take this!"Lambo yelled as he fired the strange weapon at Reborn twice which enveloped him in an extra thick pink cloud of smoke. Reborn coughed into his right hand as he fanned the smoke away from him with his other hand blinded by the foul odored mass of pink nastiness. When the smoke clear Lambo's eye grew to the size of dinner plates. "Gah! Reborn how did you get so big!" Lambo exclaimed as he ran and cowered into a nearby corner.

"You just shot my with the freaking 10 year bazooka that's what happened!" Reborn yelled his voice now much deeper. "What on earth?" Reborn thought as he looked him self over after noticing that he had suddenly gone through puberty very quickly. He was now much taller as lambo had already pointed out but other then that everything about him seemed the same. Same style suit, same style of hat same curly sideburns, yellow eyes and same strange yellow binkie around his neck. "Wait a minute… if I'm the ten" Reborn paused to correct himself since he had been shot twice, "twenty years older me, then why don't I have any memories of the future?" Reborn ask as he put the binkie in his suit pocket. "Whatever. It will wear off in 15 minutes then I'll be back to my good old cursed self." Reborn thought cynically as he got up and walked through the school to the main office taking much less time then it would have taken him in is 5 year old form "Excuse me miss." Reborn stated in a business like tone causing the secretary turned around to face Reborn.

"Yes, how can I help you sir?" The secretary asked though her face said the opposite. Reborn chuckled to himself and thought.

"I forgot how nice it was to be called sir. Heck I almost expected her to call me little kid." Reborn looked back to the secretary. "My name is Mr. Rebono. I'm a local professor," Reborn said using one of his aliases "I'd like to request the files of the two new American students."

"The Professor Rebono?" The secretary asked shocked. "You look…different" the secretary add becoming skeptical as she looked him over with a squinted glare.

"It's amazing what a good clean shave can do to your image." Reborn explained, mentally yelling at himself for not remembering that particular alias had a mustache.

"I see." The secretary replied in an uninterested tone before clicking away at her computer, and then walked over to the currently active printer. Once she returned she handed Reborn the freshly printed files. "Next time, professor, I trust that you will remember to bring the proper paperwork for requesting student files."

"Of course ma'am." Reborn replied with his casual 'i can get anything i want' smile and walked out of the office. "At least walking takes less time now that I got my old legs back, even if it's only for a bit longer." Reborn thought with a smirk as he started to walk through the town as he looked for a good place to sit.

He ended up finding a small quiet café with outdoor seating, where he decided to look through the papers. "Let's see now" Reborn thought as he pulled Terri's paper work out of the pile " Lets see what we've got on our menu today. Name Terri Serene, pretty name. Gender female." Reborn rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Height 5'8, tall for a girl but hey I'm normally short for a 25 year old guy. Eye color blue, hair color brown, grade point average 3.95. Smart cookie. Hmm club activities, writing club, debate club, and academic team." Half way through his reading and making notes on the files a young waitress put a cup of coffee on to the small metal table that Reborn was sitting at. "Hn? Miss I think there's a mistake. I didn't order anything." Reborn explained to the quickly retreating waitress. This caused the waitress to turn around showing her face that was ten shades of red.

"Oh t-that ones on the house then sir" she stuttered the turned back around to walk toward her other waitress friends who were laughing and giggling. Reborn looked at the waitress and smiled to himself. He pickup the cup and mad a toasting motion with it while looking at the waitress who gave it to him. When he drank from the cup it caused the waitresses to squeal among themselves as they went into the kitchen. Reborn laughed to himself once more.

"That was fun, but no need to get use to it. I only have a minute or two left. I should probably finish read the other file and head out as quick as possible." Reborn thought after finish off the last of the small cup of coffe. " Menu option number two, Mikki Strychnos. Strong last name." Reborn paused realizing he had heard that last name before. "That's a bit concerning. I'll need to do some extra research on this one. I dont need some half trained hit man going after Tsuna right now." Reborn thought hoping that he was just assuming the worse. "Right back to the file. Gender surprise, surprise she's a female. Ok height 5'2, pretty short for an American, eye color blue, hair color blonde, grade point average 3.2. Well at least she's smarter than Tsuna and the baseball nut, club activities, Japanese club, art club, and kendo out of school." Reborn finished. "Well the kendo part might come in handy if she isn't already a part of a family. Blast, where have i heard that last name before."Reborn thought as he sighed and held his forehead in his hand before moving so that his chin was resting in his palm. "Now if only i could" Reborn stopped mid sentence as a girl with curly blond hair blue eyes and wearing the Namamori high uniform walked past his table. She was looking around with a lost expression as she carried here bogu and shinai bag.

"Where on earth is that dojo. I swear if I could read these freaking signs." The girl muttered under her breath in English as she walked by causing Reborn to smirk. Reborn folded the papers up and put them in his pocket then walked up behind the girl. "Miss Strychnos?" Reborn asked causing the girl to freeze in her tracks. "Bingo" Reborn thought blessing his luck as the scared girl turned around to face him. "You know the high school has a dojo." Reborn informed her.

"Busted." Mikki said, speaking in japanese now as she looking down at the grown. "Crap what are the chances that i would run into a teacher in the middle of the day?" Miki thought believing that Reborn was a teacher after noticing the paper sticking out of his pocket that she recognized as her student file.

"Not quiet. I don't work for the school."Reborn explain not noticing that she had seen her name on the piece of paper he had sightly stuffed in his jacket pocket. "But I am here to take you back to the school." Mikki gave him a wary look showing him that she didn't trust him enough to believe him. "I'm a tutor." Reborn said fluidly to the point that Mikki relaxed until her cell phone went of telling her that she got a new text message.

_Mikki,_

_Please come to the school. It's important. One of my new friends made the kendo captain mad and got challenged to a fight after school. He's a wimp Mikki, he's gonna be slaughtered!_

_Terri_

Mikki sighed then looked back at the strange man "what is your name?" Mikki asked realizing that he never told her.

"It's Reborn" Reborn replied calmly.

"Alrighty then Reborn, show me to the school." Mikki said submitting to the idea of school.

* * *

Questions? comments? concerns? death threats to the writer? well just post them in a comment. ^_^ no death threats please, it's just a saying.


	3. Terri's chapter 2

Hello readers thay may or may not exist. Chapter three is ready to go, but first disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters from the manga/anime. Also I do not own any music that I put in my music suggestion section.(Trust me. I wish I owned Maroon 5 ;3;)

Music Suggestion: 合唱『Just Be Friends』- Nico Nico Chorus

Hey,hey,hey! Guess what? This chapter has been edited. But it's still not perfect. (Hense the need to edit it.) Help me make it perfect by letting me know if there are still errors.

* * *

"Contrary to popular belief, school in Japan is just as long and boring as school in America, if not more so," Terri thought as she waited for the rest of the class to finish the assigned math work, slouching over on her desk as she balanced her pencil on her upper lip. Bored out of her mind she scanned the room to see if anyone else was done. The only one that looked like they were done was a guy sitting in the front of the room. His legs were on top of his desk and he arm held up his head as he enjoyed taking a nap. "Chances are he didn't even start." Terri thought judging by his delinquent appearance. His uniform was not up to the dress code standard, he had a few thin chains around his neck and a few rings on his one hand. As time managed to move forward, Terri's beloved lunch time finally arrived.

"I hate time zone changes." Terri thought, just about ready to rip into her lunch box when she heard a voice in front of her.

"Terri." said the voice. Terri looked up from her lunch box that she had been eyeing hungrily to see Tsuna staring at her.

"Huh? Oh hi Tsuna. What's up?" Terri asked really wanting to ignore him so she could eat.

"Would you like to eat with me and my friends?" Tsuna asked with a genuinely kind smile. Terri knew to eat with Tsuna and his friends meant a longer wait for her to eat her beloved lunch but if she didn't accept it would make her a loner on her first day.

"Sounds like fun! Where are they?" Terri asked, not liking the idea of being a social outcast.

"They should be waiting for us in the court yard," Tsuna answered.

"Great the court yard, my poor stomach is gonna dies a slow and painful death." Terri thought as she followed Tsuna out of the class, noticing that the lazy boy from before wasn't there any more. "He's probably eating lunch on the roof with all the other loners." Terri thought and continued to follow Tsuna to the court yard where Tsuna's friends were waiting. Terri quickly noticed the boy with silver hair as the boy she labels as a loner. "Hm, Guess I was wrong." Terri thought quietly to herself.

"10TH!" the boy yelled as he ran up to Tsuna.

"Gokkudera. Would you stop calling me that at school? It's embarrassing. " Tsuna asked, his annoyance barely showing in his kind voice.

"Sorry. So will she be joining us today 10th?" Gokkudera asked as though nothing had happened which cause Tsuna to sigh.

"Yep." Tsuna turned to face Terri "You're welcome to hang out with us any time that you would like."

"Really?" Terri asked surprised by his offer.

"Of course. I'm guessing that you're hungry so let's head over so we can eat." Tsuna replied as they finished walking over to his friends. After introduction Terri learned that in the group consisted of Yamamoto the baseball fanatic, Kyoko the school idol, Gokkudera who was actually a Genius from Italy, and Hana who was a good friend of Kyoko. Everything was going great until it showed up.

"Tsuna!" Barked a loud voice from the other side of the court yard. "That fight we had a few months ago was a fluke I tell you. A fluke!"

"Fight what fight?" Terri asked Kyoko and Hana.

"A few months ago Tsuna came out of nowhere and asked Kyoko out while he was only wearing his boxers" Hana explained.

"Ok. That's nasty." Terri said point blank.

"Hey watch how you speak about the 10th." Gokkudera thought annoyed as he ate his food.

"Yea it was apparently a joke or a dare or something. Either ways the captain of the school kendo club challenged Tsuna to a fight to 'defend Kyoko's honor' " Hana continued to explain as Terri nodded.

"Ok liking the kendo captain," Terri said evaluation the info.

"Why would you like that jerk, the 10th is obviously superior in all ways." Gokkudera thought more annoyed then before.

"Well don't, he said that the winner of the fight got Kyoko as the prize. Can you believe it? He treated Kyoko like a trophy."Hana practically ripped the kendo captain apart with her words. "Then to make sure that he won, he had one of his lackeys be the judge so that he knew that Tsuna couldn't win."

"Ok right now it a tie on who I don't like," Terri said processing the new information.

"A tie? What is wrong with you?!" Gokkudera thought completely outraged at this point. Had he been any more pissed of he would have broken his chopstick in half because of the amount of pressure he was applying to them.

"In order to win Tsuna ended up having to pull out all the kendo captains hair. I still don't know how he did it considering that he's the biggest wimp in the school." Hana explained the battle as quickly as she could before the kendo captain could be in ear shot.

"Ok still neutral. But leaning towards the bald captain" Terri said still pondering.

"You are mentally ill aren't you." Gokkudera thought unamused, allowing his chopstick to fall out of his hands as all the rage left him because of the shear amount of idiocracy that he felt that he was hearing.

"In the end Tsuna never asked Kyoko out because he didn't like that the captain made her a prize," Hana finish just before the captain reached them.

"Ok side has been chosen." Terri thought as she glared at the kendo captain and quickly sent a text message.

"You're texting at a time like this! Stupid American!" Gokkudera thought as he glared at the kendo captain making sure that he didn't do anything that might bring harm to the 10th.

"You! I wanna rematch!" The captain yelled at Tsuna glaring at the group menacingly.

"Come on, Leave the poor guy alone." hana stated causing Mochida to glare at her instead.

"No way, last time was a complete fluke and because of him i still have patches of hair that havent grown back." Mochida argued as he pointed to a sectin of his hair that was shorter then the rest. "I demand a rematch after what you did I think I've earned a fair match from you Tsunayoshi." Mochida stated turning his rage back to Tsuna who just laughed nervously as he looked around for a way to escape.

Ba-ding! Terri's phone chimed distracting her from the conversation as she read Her friends reply then smile.

"You're right you do desirve a fair match." Terri pipped up getting everyone's attention quickly. "And you'll get it but not from him." Terri add calmly as a small bur devious smirk grew on her face, her glare not removed from the kendo captain.

"What was that?" the captain asked as he looked over surprised.

"If you want a rematch You can fight a friend of mine who also does kendo. They offered to fight in his place. That's alright isn't it? Unless picking on people who are obviously weaker then you is more your style." Terri asked putting the kendo captain in between a rock and a hard place. Accepting meant fighting an un know person but rejecting the offer would make him look bad in front of Kyoko.

"That will be fine." The captain agreed grudgingly. "But if they don't show up then you're going down Tsuna." The captain added and with that he walked away from the group.

"Great now I'm gonna die for sure!" Tsuna started to panic.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Don't worry they'll come." Terri replied calmly as she at her meal and continued texting.

_Mikki_

_I hope you have enough medical tape cause something says the captain will use the I went easy on you cause you're a girl trick._

_Terri_

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Have an idea? let me know by commenting. until the next chapter, chaiossu.


	4. Mikki's chapter 2

welcome back readers to another exciting chapter of stereo love.

disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Stereo love by Edward Maya & Viki Jigulina (yes i named the story after this song.)

Dis chapta has been edited by de editnator! Nah just kidding I just edited it myself. I also decided to rewrite this chapter so that the details are a little clearer.

* * *

Mikki read her second message from Terri less than thrilled. "Not this crap again." she thought with a sigh. "Hey Reborn is there a pharmacy near here?" Mikki asked curiously looking up at the strange man for the first time since she started walking with him.

"Yes why?" Reborn replied only partially curious, he was actually becoming quickly bored with the girl and was beginning to consider not having her join Tsuna's family. "Thank heavens a place where I can lose her before I change back." Reborn thought as he worried about the time. He knew that his time as an adult had to be up soon as he mentally yelled at himself for never wearing a watch.

"I need some medical tape." Mikki explained with a sigh as she looked around for the pharmacy that Reborn had confirmed was near by.

"There's one over there." Reborn pointed across the street. "If you run you can catch the green light." Mikki took his advice and bolted to the intersection and across the street to the pharmacy. Reborn waited at the cross walk for the light to turn green again before crossing looking for a place were he'd be able to change back with out anyone noticing"Maybe I can just duck in here and lose her." Reborn thought as he entered the pawn shop next to the pharmacy and looked around for a worker to tell him the time. "Let's see it was around 11:30 when I left Tsuna's class room" Reborn pondered while he looked for anyone who could tell him the time. "Why didn't I just ask the waitress?" Reborn asked himself as he mentally face palmed.

"Can I help you sir?" asked a funny looking old man from behind the register.

"Ah, yes would you happen to know the time?" Reborn asked the strange man who he guessed was the manager.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. If you buy something, maybe I'll tell you." The Manager replied like the cryptic old mad man that he was.

"Thanks you've been really helpful." Reborn replied sarcastically as he turned to leave the store.

"I have something you'd be interested in Acrobaleno." The manager stated before Reborn opened the door causing Reborn to stop and turn back around.

"How do you know?" Reborn asked as he turned back around.

"Does it matter?" The man replied with his own question. "Do you want it or not?" the man asked as Reborn walked back over to the poorly lit glass counter.

"Depends. What is it?" Reborn asked as two eyes appeared on the yellow band around his hat before morphing into a lizard on the brim of his hat revealing the actual ribbon around his hat as the lizard crawled down to his shoulder then into his hand.

"Information," The man started causing Reborn to scoff as he looked away. "And these." the man added as he placed a small nicely finished wooden box on the counter then opened it to reveal two different half rings. One with a half moon the other with half of a star.

"Nice counterfeits but there are no guardians with those symbols." Reborn stated as he turned yet again to leave.

"Ah, but there are. Look here." The man said as he pulled the foam out of the box that was holding the rings in place and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"I'll humor you." Reborn said as he took the paper and unfolded it revealing a document with a flame stamp at the bottom causing Reborn's eyes to widen in shock. "Vongola Primo." Reborn said softly as he read over the paper then looked back to the man. "How much?" Reborn asked giving the man a suspicious look.

"10 million yen. Cash." The man replied causing Reborn to stare at him in disbelief. "And you can have any watch in the store free as an added bonus."

"Make it, 1 million yen. Cash delivered in three days, the watch." Reborn started as Leon turned into a gun in his hand "And I won't just shoot you instead." Reborn added as he pointed the gun at the man after shooting out the security camera.

"Take them, Take whatever you want, just please don't kill me." the man coward as he put his hands on his head as if it could protect him. Reborn took the box and put it in a small brown bag before walking over to the watch counter and grabbing a matte black steel watch and stared at the time. "Are these watches set to the correct time?" Reborn asked with a worried expression.

Not long after that Reborn left the pawn shop with the small brown bag, the watch on his wrist and a slightly alarmed look on his. "How on earth could it be 12:16. I'm still in my adult form. It doesn't make any scene." Reborn thought unaware of the fact that Mikki was walking up to him because he was so distracted by his thought.

"There you are Reborn." Mikki's voice pulled him back to earth. "I was wondering where you went. Which way do we go now?" Mikki asked still wary of the strange man. "Why does he how our record. Ugh he really shouldnt have them if he's just a tutor. Maybe if i play things up I can make the opritunity to snatch them." Mikki thought still highly bothered by the records in Reborn's pocket.

"It's not far." Reborn replied as he started to walk toward the school.

"That's good I'm gonna need a lot of time to get ready." Mikki chimed happily as they walked towards the school.

"Get ready? Why on earth would you need to get ready to learn?" Reborn asked perplexed.

"Hm? Oh I'm not going to class. My friend said she needed me to beat up some guy that picked a fight with her new friend because he'd get pummeled if I don't step in." Mikki explained which peaked Reborn interest.

"And did she name that friend?" Reborn asked already knowing that Tsuna managed to get in trouble the one time where he couldn't help. it's not like he can make Leon turn in to him gun like before without anyone noticing. Now that he was adult it would cause a major uproar.

"Nope, she just said he was a major wimp and the guy I'm fighting is liable to use my gender as a reason to hold back and ask for another rematch." Mikki said to Reborn giving him the last of her knowledge on the subject. "Hence the need for time and lots of medical tape." Mikki said gesturing to the bag from the pharmacy. Reborn remained silent for a few seconds then started to chuckle.

"So wait a minute wait a minute. You. Are gonna pretend to be a guy?"Reborn asked putting an emphasis on the work you.

"Yep." Mikki replied shortly after which Reborn continued. "Maybe this is my chance if i just ham up my reaction for a bit maybe i can sneak the files from him." Mikki thought realizing an opportunity had presented itself.

"So that you can beat up some guy in order to protect a different guy?" Reborn continued his questioning "Just because your friend asked you to?" Reborn finished, by this time his chuckles had subsided and he stared at the strange girl walking in front of him. "What on earth is wrong with this chick. I know Tsuna has a lot of weird people in his family but i think it would be good to avoid this one." Reborn noted highly considering putting a bid red x through Mikki's record and focusing on Terri's recruitment instead. Mikki stopped in her tracks and started to laugh. "Yep, she's nuts."

"You're right that does sound crazy. The whole idea of loyalty to a friend or even someone you haven't met yet." Mikki stopped laughing by the end of her sentence and glared at Reborn. "I think I'll find my way on my own from here." Mikki said giving Reborn the coldest look she could muster as she bumped into him as she walked away.

"Moody much?"Reborn said silently to himself as he reached into his pocket to put that x through her record. "what the?" Reborn mentally exclaimed as he looked down at his pockets to see if he just misplaced the papers. He looked back at Mikki to see her waving the papers back and forward lightly. "Ok kid you got my attention again. Maybe you could help Tsuna." Reborn thought with a smirk before walking in the opposite direction amused that this random girl that he thought was insane was actually skilled enough to take the records from him. That or she seriously was plain crazy.

"Ok that guy is on my official creeper list." Mikki thought as she looked through the papers that reborn had in his pocket. As she had thought, they were her and Terri's student record. "How did he even get these?" Mikki wondered highly disturbed by the schools lack of security as she walked into the school grounds." Now where is the, ah-ha! There's the gym. Ok so hopefully the changing room is near there." Mikki thought as she tiptoed to the gym then into the girls changing room. After three rolls of medical tape and hour of hard work Mikki managed to give herself a convincing male figure. "Ok all that left is the hair" Mikki though as she put on some of her day time clothes which was a simple gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans."I'll just hid it in my hat for now" said to herself as she shoved all her hair in to a green cameo cap then hid her kendo supplies in community lock then walk over to the main office. "Time to do some recon." Mikki thought as she approached the front desk. "Excuse me ma'am." she said in her deepest possible tone without sounding fake. The secretary turned around giving Mikki a disinterested glance.

"Can I help you?" she asked even if her face said the exact opposite.

"Yes. I found these on the floor and thought they looked kinda important." Mikki said showing the secretary the files that she snatched from Reborn.

"Those are the files that Professor Rebono requested earlier today, what are you doing with them?" The secretary asked suspecting that they were stolen, which was half true. After a good hour of repeating her story Mikki was getting pretty fed up with the secretary.

"I told you they were on the floor." Mikki said defending herself when she heard the door open behind her.

"What's going on here?" asked an all too familiar voice.

"Crap." Mikki thought as she turned around to see Reborn smirking behind her.

"My files! Thank you for finding them little boy. Why don't you walk with me."Reborn suggested as he reopened the door, playing along with Mikki's facade.

"No thanks." Mikki said calmly walking past him shoving the papers in to his hands as she walked back towards the gym. "Crap I'm gonna be late at this rate." Mikki thought as she sprinted back to the gym.

"Hmm. Well the lunar guardian seem quiet unwilling to co-operate don't you think Leon?" Reborn said to an empty space on his hat as he walked out of the office. The empty space began to shift and swirl revealing a small green chameleon. The chameleon crawled down from the hat and in to Reborn's hand turning into a small black and green pistol then back into his lizard form. "No, that won't be necessary." Reborn replied with a chuckle and put Leon on his shoulder. "We need to fix some things at home now don't we?" Reborn asked Leon as he walked out of the school and towards Tsuna house.

* * *

Let me know what you want to have happen. I happen to be the writer so I can make it happen. ^_^


	5. Terri's Chapter 3

And chapter 5 is officially up!

Disclaimers:I own nothing.

Song suggestion:Dirty Night Clowns by Chris Garneau (Warning: Do not watch the offical music video for this song if you are afraid of clowns)

This chapter has been rewritten and edited in a very official and diplomatic manner, but everyone knows how effective that is. Let me know if there are still errors. (Which there are bound to be some left.)

* * *

tick tock, Tick Tock, TICK TOCK,**TICK TOCK!** "STUPID CLOCK SHUT UP!"Terri mentally yelled at the clock as class went on. It was the last period of the day and only 2 minutes until Tsuna's judgment time. Tsuna who was sitting in front of her looked like a nervous wreck. "Can't say I blame him though, I'd feel pretty nervous if someone I didn't know was the only thing standing in between me and a murderous guy with a stick." Terri thought tapping her pencil against her chin. "My Mikki is a champ though, there is no way she'd lose. Well, unless." BRIIIIIIING! Rang the bell dismissing class. "Here we go, I wonder what will happen." Terri thought curiously as she walked with Tsuna, Gokkudera and the rest of the gang to the gym. "Where are all these people going?" Terri wondered as she looked around to find that they weren't the only ones heading to the gym. Practically half of their grade was already waiting inside the gym for Tsuna to arrive. In the middle of the floor stood Mikki and the kendo captain who were silently staring each other down. Mikki turned around to see who had cause everyone to started talking to see Terri and all her new friends. Mikki shook her head and thought "she always was good at making friends." Mikki turned back around to face the captain. "Let's fight to our fullest ability. No holding back." Mikki suggested using her best fake male voice.

" Who are you to tell me not to hold back? Even so I Mochida, captain of the kendo club, will grant you your last wish. State your name!"Mochida announced loud enough for everyone in the gym to hear.

"If you win I'll consider it." Mikki replied calmly yet loud enough in her masculine voice for the gym to hear as she stared down Mochida.

"Trash! I ought beat you now!"Mochida yelled even louder.

"Do you really think he can win?" Yamamoto asked Terri concerned for her friend's health.

"They'll do better than that. They'll rip his ego to shreds." Terri replied confidently not telling Yamamoto Mikki little secret for the time being. "I'll tell them later" Terri thought not wanting to ruin the hard work that Mikki had put into her disguise.

"They better or else I'll have to beat them up for putting the 10th in danger." Gokkudera commented causing Terri anger to flare.

"Why do you keep calling Tsuna 10th? It makes you sound dumb." Terri retorted giving Gokkudera a death glare for his lack of faith. "Excuse me? who are you gonna beat up? Lay a finger on her and i'll snap it off." Terri thought showing her protective side.

"Because the 10th is the 10th generation mafia boss." Gokkudera explained without falter.

"Huh?" Terri was officially confused there wasn't even a trace of lying in his voice. That was one of Terri many skills, she always knew when someone was lying. She had loved this ability of hers ever since she had learned it from Mikki's grandfather when she went to visit him with Mikki 4 years ago.

"It's a game that we play." Yamamoto clarified "Gokkudera is really in to role playing."

"Is that so?" Terri replied feeling calmer sensing that Yamamoto was telling the truth as well."If that's the case I wanna play too."Terri announced her decision. "What can I say," Terri thought with a chuckle "I love games." Terri face lit up as she thought of an idea. "Can my friend play too?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Yamamoto smiled as Gokkudera made faces in the background.

"Yamamoto you idiot this is not a game!" Gokkudera yelled with a forked tongue. "How dense can this guy be?" Gokudera thought as humphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh he's still telling the truth." Terri thought to herself confused. "They both can't be telling the truth but they both can't be lying either. This is making my head spinny." Terri thought confusedly until Yamamoto spoke to her pulling her out of her thoughts.

"We'll be meeting at Tsuna after the match if you want you and your friend can come too." Yamamoto said with his ever so genuine smile.

"Gokkudera probably just convinced himself that it wasn't a game." Terri thought quietly to herself. "Sounds like fun!" Terri replied only to hear a resounded 'BEGIN!' ring through the gym followed by the shouts of other viewers causing her to look back to the center of the gym. Both Mikki and Mochida stood still for a few moment exchanging battle cries. Mochida went for the first attack striking for men which Mikki deflected before trying to make her own advance. The fight didn't have a time limit, after 15 minutes passed by it seemed like the fight was going to go on forever.

"I don't get it." Gokkudera announced his confusion. "It looks like Mochida should have won a hundred times over."

"True." Tsuna agreed nodding his head wondering as well why the battle was still going on. "He's landed quiet the few good blows."

"That may be true but they weren't perfect." Terri replied replaying Mochida attacks in her head. "Each time Mochida attacked, Mikki managed to defect it even if it was just a little bit. A deflect is still a deflect." Terri explained then noticed an opening "Watch I think Mikki about to wrap this up." Terri said redirecting the boys attention back to the fight.

"This is bad, this is very very bad." Mikki thought as she deflected attack after attack. "I cant fight much longer. come on slip up!" Mikki thought getting more and more frustrated. "There!" Mikki meantally yelled as she blocked then faked and attack for his wrist but switched it half way through to attack his head causing Mochida to fall and slide across the floor. "Call the point, please i cant take another hit." Mikki pleaded in her mind with the judge waiting for the verdict.

"White point!" The judge announced raising Mikki's white flag in the air. The Gym was silent for a few second the erupted in to a mixture of cheers and chatter.

"Thank heavens, no wonder he's the captain he has the stamina of, well. I donno the an animal with alot of energy!" Mikki thought as she walked over to Mochida and offered her hand to help him get up from the floor with an invisible smirk.

"Thank you for fighting with all your strength. It made the fight interesting." Mikki said, her arm still extended to offer aid to the fallen captain trying to keep her confident appearance. The captain took Mikki hand and used it to hoist himself back up then took off his helmet.

"You're pretty good kid."Mochida complimented looking down at Mikki who was a good 5 inches shorter than him. "What school are you from?" Mikki just smiled and took her helmet off exposing her long curly hair, causing a few small gasps to be heard from around the gym.

"I go to this school. My name is Mikki. It's nice to meet you captain. I look forward to practicing with you in the future." Mikki introduced herself while letting the captain know that this wasn't the last time he be seeing her.

"Mikki!" Terri yelled waving as she ran down to her friend from the stands, her friends following closely behind her.

"Terri!" Mikki yelled and waved back. Terri and her friends quickly met up with Mikki as she looked over the group.

"So which one's the whimp?" Mikki said with a bright almost innocent looking smile causing Tsuna to deadpan. Terri Ignored Mikki's question and hugged her.

"Mikki you did great! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said jumping up and down her arms still around Mikki neck. "They invited us to hang out at Tsuna's house." Terri added excitedly as she relayed the invitation to her.

"Will there be food?" Mikki asked, her paleness starting to become more and more obvious which caused terri to look at mikki with concern before she looked over at Tsuna who nodded with a smile. Happily the group walked back to Tsuna home laughing and joking the whole way.

"I'm home!" Tsuna yelled so that his mom would hear. "And I brought guests!"

"Welcome home honey! Your new tutor is here too."His mom replied popping her head out from the kitchen.

"New tutor?" Tsuna replied confused as the sound of foot step came down the steps in front of them, revealing a face that caused Mikki's jaw to drop.

"Reborn!" Tsuna and Mikki yelled at the same time.

"Mikki knows this guy? How?" Terri thought giving her friend a quizzical glance.

"Tsuna, this is Reborn's cousin, Reborn. It's a family name isn't that right Reborn?" Tsuna mother asked looking over at Reborn.

* * *

Suggestions? I'm all ears.


	6. Mikki's Chapter 3

Chapter 6, looks like it's time for some bad luck.

disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: no more pirates by Chris Garneau

No more errors! Or so I hope. This chapter has been edited. Let me know if there are still errors.

* * *

"Yes, it's a very Italian name."Reborn said in agreement as Tsuna's Mother smiled obliviously. "Tsuna we should start working on your studying." Reborn suggested turning around to head back up the stairs. "The rest of you are welcome to join us." Reborn offered looking back with a small smirk as he notice that Mikki was still glaring at him as her friend just looked at Reborn and Mikki confused.

"Come on lets go." Yamamoto said with a smile, Leading Terri and Mikki to Tsuna's room. Tsuna's room was just like any other stereotypical room, it had a desk, a bed, a rug and small table with a few shelves hanging on the wall and a closet. The only thing that was out of place was a little hammock that was hanging from the ceiling in the far corner of the room that looked like it could support a small child.

"So what will we be studying?"Mikki asked skeptically still keeping a close eye on Reborn.

"Well, we have a math test tomorrow and a physic test in a few days." Tsuna Listed suggestions of things that could be studied.

"Physic. Physics is a good thing to study."Mikki agreed still watching Reborn from the corner of her eye. She knew that she would most likely not do well on the test but she just couldn't be comfortable with Reborn around.

"Is there a reason that you keep staring at me?" Reborn asked amusedly, asking the question that Terri was wondering for the longest time.

"Huh?" Mikki turned to face Reborn slightly embarrassed.

"If you ask me consistent staring shows either desire or wariness." Reborn stated in an almost academic manner.

"Of course I'm gonna be wary of the guy who had my school records in his pocket!"Mikki yelled pointing at Reborn while everyone just watched the entertaining comedy.

"Reborn. What were you doing with her school records?" Tsuna asked Reborn now suspicious.

"Just a little recon." Reborn replied knowing that he had been caught, then walked in front of Mikki and looked down at her. "Besides don't you think the better question is how the little pickpocket knew the records were in my pocket in the first place?" Reborn asked turning the jury's attention back to Mikki.

"Mikki you stole it from his pockets? Really?" Terri Asked not sure if she believed that her friend would do something like that.

"Yea," Mikki answered feeling the small tang of a knife plunging into her gut. "But he shouldn't have had it in the first place and besides as he mentioned he had multiple records. He not only had mind but he had yours too Terri!" This produced a small gasp from the jury and earned Reborn a glare from Tsuna.

"He wha!" Terri practically screamed. It was then that Reborn knew that he was officially busted, of course it's not the worst thing that he's happen to be caught for. This one was a pretty easy fix too.

"Right Tsuna we need to get to work on your math homework unless you want to get a zero on that too." Reborn stated point blankly which caused Tsuna to panic which caused Gokkudera to change his attention to the 10th and made Yamamoto think that everything was just funny. Reborn sighed as the main mass of the issue had already forgotten what just happened. Terri and Mikki just grudgingly sat down to help knowing that any help they could receive would be nice as well.

"Ok how about this one?" Tsuna asked Gokkudera confused by yet another math problem. Terri looked up from her English home work to look at the problem on the table.

"x=3.19 over 48."Gokkudera and Terri answered simultaneous which caused them to look at each other in surprise. Mikki looked over at Terri to see the last look of shock on Terri's face.

"What is that look. Shock I know that much but there something else mixed in there. Whatever, I'm probably just imagining things." Mikki thought as she looked back down at her sketch book. "I should be working on my physics but. Eh. I technically shouldn't even know that we have a test coming in that class." Mikki finished her thought then continued drawing. It was strange how in only an hour she felt completely accepted.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Gokkudera asked slightly annoyed with Mikki's lack of studying.

"I am." Mikki replied simply paying little attention to Gokkudera and continued drawing.

"Idiot! Doodling isn't working!"Gokkudera ranted causing Mikki's eyes to snap up from her art in a cold glare.

"Being relaxed helps with learning. When your thoughts are all in a tangled mess it's hard to learn anything. Drawing, helps me calm down." Mikki explained. "Of course I'm guessing that you wouldn't know much about it. Your shoulders have been tense this whole time and when you think you clench your fist or bit your lip, your stare is always a glare meaning you trust no body. "Mikki said reading Gokkudera causing everyone to just stop and stare as she continued. "Light calluses on your hands show that you fight but not close range. Scars on your arms show that you been in a scuffle or two recently. The wide spacing between your fingers suggests that you play the piano. Have you been in an explosion recently?" Mikki asked almost concerned as she finished her analysis.

"What. The. Heck?"Gokkudera Asked surprised and disturbed that Mikki knew so much about him. "Did you steal my record or something?"

"Nothing that I just said would be on your record. Except for the fights probably." Mikki pointed out when the door was violently swung open.

"Nyahahaha! Lambo is here!" Lambo yelled as he ran into the room followed by a girl that was around his age. She had her hair in a long braid with a red Chinese top black Chinese martial artist pants and black silk Chinese shoes. The two quickly notice the two new girls. "Huh? New people?" Lambo asked almost quietly."Play with me. Play with me!" He said smiling as he jumped between the two girls laps. The presence of the children completely changed the mood of the room. Gokkudera became even more tense then before, Tsuna started to tense up as well, Terri and Mikki relaxed while Reborn acted like a little boy in a cow suit didn't just run through the door followed by a little Chinese girl.

"Reborn why are you so huge?"The little Chinese girl asked looking up at Reborn. Reborn seemed a bit shocked at first then looked away.

"It's because I ate my veggies and drank my milk, I-Pin." Reborn said giving the standard answer which just confused poor I-pin.

"Will you play with me?" Lambo asked looking up as Mikki from his sitting position on her lap. Mikki looked up at the clock and notice that it was almost 6.

"Oh gosh it's late. Terri we gotta go if were gonna get dinner."Mikki pointed out. "Maybe next time." Mikki suggested looking over at Tsuna for permission to which Tsuna just nodded. Reborn watched curiously as the two girls got ready to leave.

"Interesting."Reborn thought putting his hands in his suit pockets. "We will be doing some extensive training on Saturday two weeks from now at the school. If you can you should come as well." Reborn offered.

"Sounds fun!" Terri accepted before Mikki could reject the offer. "We'd love to."

* * *

So what do you think so far good? Silly? Sucky? Let me know, I can take the heat.


	7. Terri's chapter 4

And now we have the lovely chapter 7 struting it's stuff. And what's that? A disclaimer? Lets read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Fireflies by Chris Garneau (If you are a fan of Ledgend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, or Lord of the Rings then I highly recommend that you watch the offical music video.)

Wait thats not all folks! Thats right chapter 7 is showing off it's new edited content! it's still not perfect though so lets try and help chapter seven out and let the author know if there are still errors.

* * *

Terri and Mikki walked home, Terri happier than Mikki.

"Why did you have to do that Terri? Now we have to go to school and study on a Saturday. Did you hear me? A Saturday!" Mikki complained then hung her head.

"Because you didn't go to school today and you need to make some friends." Terri replied with a smile.

"So I have to go to extensive training? That great." Mikki said very unhappy about the possibility of cram school. "If Reborn is there then I won't be able to study at all. I'll have to concentrate on ignoring him." Mikki thought with a sigh.

"So what do you think of them?" Terri asked with her signature smile as the rounded the block to the apartment that they were staying at.

"He's a pain in the butt and completely invaded our privacy." Mikki replied miss hearing the question.

"Huh?" Terri asked giving Mikki a confused stare. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, um, Gokkudera. He was pushing my buttons by calling my art doodles." Mikki defended realizing that her misunderstanding could be taken the wrong way if Terri found out who she was actually thinking about.

"Ha-ha yea you are very protective of your art," Terri agree "but that last part doesn't make since. She wasn't thinking of Reborn was she? Oh well it's not something I should pry on." Terri thought hitting the nail on the head. "But I don't see how he invaded out privacy. If anything you invaded his." Terri stated to Mikki causing her to freeze for a split second. "How did you do that anyways? I've know you for how many years now and I never knew you could do that." Terri asked curiously.

"I can read people. I'm not always right though. I'd say I have an 80% accuracy rate. Sometimes I read a person perfectly other times I can't read them at all." Mikki explained. "It's easier if I show you." Mikki said with a sigh stopping before they reached the apartment doors. "You see the doorman right?" Mikki asked to which Terri just nodded. "His mother or father is foreign, probable a European decent because his eyes are blue, most likely his mother, he's a hard worker because of the calluses on his knuckles, probably a wood worker at one point or as a hobby based on the cuts in calluses on his finger tips. His hat is tilted to the left which suggests that he is left handed and he is obviously very tidy since his shoes are shiny and it's almost the end of the day." Mikki finished walking up to the doorman with Terri about to enter then stopped. "You do a very good job keeping the door front clean. Thank you it really makes returning that much more enjoyable." Mikki said starting a conversation with the doorman. The doorman just smiled.

"I'm glad that you appreciate its cleanliness as much as I do. Not many do." The Doorman replied confirming one of Mikki analysis. Mikki pretended to stare lightly at the man's eyes in surprise.

"I can't believe I never notice your eyes are very blue." Mikki said acting like she never noticed before. The man just smiled.

"They are my fathers. I got my skill with wood from him too." The doorman replied raising his left hand, "I got the scares from him too."

"Ouchy, are you left handed? That's a lot of scars to have on the subdominant hand if you're not." Mikki said not hiding her observations as much as Terri just watched in awe. The doorman just chuckled some more.

"You are a very curious girl. Yes I am left handed. I'm guessing you are as well?" The doorman judged from Mikki grin.

"Yes she is." Terri answered for Mikki the Doorman continued to smile like he never had before. "I swear Mikki the things you get away with never stops amazing me." Terri thought as she tried to figure out how her friend got away with such childish behavior.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself, my name is Mikki and this is my friend Terri. We just moved in to the building not too long ago." Mikki said introducing herself and Terri to the doorman.

"It's very nice to meet you both. My name is Chiro, not many people stop to talk to me. Please feel free to visit me whenever you want. I might be an old doorman but I get lonely too." Chiro said with a smile showing the beginning of wrinkles on his face.

"We'll make sure to do that." Terri piped in once more. Terri and Mikki noticed more people approaching the building so they left to go to their room.

"See what I mean? 80%" Mikki said with the shrug. "I'm human, anyone can do it. Just ask my Grandpa, he's the one that taught me."

"Mikki as a fellow human I feel as though I must inform you that that was borderline freakish." Terri retorted. "And that no, not many humans can claim to be able to read other people like they are a kindergarten book." Terri pointed out as they entered there room. It was a simple apartment with a bedroom with two beds two desks and two closets, a bathroom, a fully accessories kitchen, a living room and small dining area. The one great part was the huge window that replaced half the main outside wall and the small balcony outside of it with complementary tea table and seats.

"Whatever. I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. I have to go to school tomorrow." Mikki said tiredly as she walked into the bedroom. Terri giggled to herself and walked to the kitchen.

"Silly girl you forgot food on that list. Like always." Terri thought as she walked onto the kitchen and took out the rice cooker. "I guess I'll cook tonight. But what should I make?" Terri thought wondering the night troublesome question. There is always an abundance of recipes but which one to make? "Well something with rice." Terri said to herself as she raided the fridge. "I know! I'll make that curry that Mikki likes!" She shouted in her mind with a chorus of eureka ringing in the background. Terri prepped the kitchen for her the cooking that was to come. A lot had to happen for curry to work out right. When Mikki usually made it she would have a second person helping her the whole time. A loud knocking at the door awoke Terri from her methodic preparation. "Who is it!"Her voice rang from the kitchen to the door way, Alerting Mikki as well that there was company.

"It's Gokkudera! You forgot your text books!" Gokkudera yelled through the door. Terri scurried over to the apartment's entrance and opened the door.

"I thought my book bag felt light." Terri thought as she greeted Gokkudera. "Thank you for bringing them, especially so late into the day. Have you had dinner yet?" Terri asked fully ready to reward Gokkudera not only for bringing her books but because she may have misjudged him.

"Well. No I haven't." Gokkudera admitted sheepishly "But I shouldn't be bothering you I'll just leave." he said obviously uncomfortable with the situation he was in.

"I insist. Please come in." Terri offered again stepping out of the way so Gokkudera could enter.

"I don't know." Gokkudera started but was cut off.

"Oh my gosh I think its burning." Terri frantically scampered back to the kitchen to attend to her now slightly over browned chicken. Gokkudera just sighed and looked at the open door in front of him, text books still in hand. Silently he walked in and put the books on the table and sat down on the over fluffy couch.

"Well it's not like anyone is waiting for me at home." he thought as he turn on the TV and unbeknown to him made Terri's day.

* * *

Comments? Comments, For the poor?


	8. Mikki's chapter 4

Nyahahaha Lambo here to introduce chapter 8! Gah! word are falling from the sky! -Smoosh-

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Song suggestion: Mercy by Duffy

This chapter has been edited ^_^ it's still has it's issues though so please help me make it more plessent to read and let me know if you find any errors.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Mikki walked out from the bathroom clean and refreshed only to see something quiet strange. Terri busily cooking in the kitchen and Gokkudera of all people sitting on the couch watching TV. A powerful and uncomfortable feeling washed over Mikki but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Well that was weird." Mikki thought as she walked towards the kitchen. Once she arrives she noticed that the meal in question was a curry recipe that she showed Terri once or twice before. "She remembers that strange curry-less curry dish?" Mikki asked herself as she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked hoping to be of some use to her friend.

"Could you set the table?" Terri asked as she ran like a mad woman around the kitchen.

"Of course, do you need anything else?" Mikki asked hoping that she could do a little more than just set the table. "Was I really in the shower that long? I swear I need a shower clock."

"No, no that's all." Terri replied as she quickly put the food into serving dishes. Mikki shrugged and walked over to a closet were the plates were kept then grabbed three plates and three pairs of chopsticks from a nearby drawer and put them on the stack of plates. Mikki rushed over to the other side of the kitchen were the cups were kept then sat three cups on the stack of plates as well. "I gotta keep up with Terri's pace or else dinner will be on the table but nothing else. Time for waitress mode." Mikki thought going back to some of her previous work instances and hurried over to the sink quickly filled the cups. She then walked out to the table without slowing her pace and set the table in record time. "5 SECOND TABLE SET! Can you say new record! Woot!" Mikki thought slightly embarrassed that she was rejoicing over how fast she could set a table when her friend was cooking an entire meal for three. Terri walked into the dining room practically juggling a pot of rice, a bowl of chicken curry and a bowl of tasty soy beans. "Here let me take that." Mikki said grabbing the bowl of soy beans from its perch on Terri's head.

"Thanks." Terri said with a grateful smile as she set the rice and curry in the middle of the small dinner table while Mikki did the same with the same with the soy. "Gokkudera," Terri called in to the living room. "It's time for dinner." Terri announced happily.

"Okay, I'm coming." Gokkudera replied as he turned off the TV.

"Oh great. I'm getting that weird feeling again." Mikki Thought concerned thinking that she might be ill until Gokkudera walked in, which caused Terri to smile as he sat down next to her. "Oh no. no. I'm not liking what I think I am thinking." Mikki thought in a slight mental frenzy. "It's never a good thing when you have to think about what your brain might be thinking, because it is your brain and you should always know what your brain is thinking. Gah! Now I'm thinking in Second person! NO!" Mikki's Mental Panic escalated Even though it didn't show on her face. "So Gokkudera, not to be rude but, why are you here?"Mikki asked not having to fake her curiosity.

"I was dropping of some books that Terri left at Tsuna's house, Terri asked if I wanted to stay for dinner and since I didn't have any plans for dinner I accepted." Gokkudera explained shortly.

"Glad you could fit us into your schedule." Mikki thought sarcastically as she took a drink from her cup.

"Oh by the way," Gokkudera added as he reached in to his pants pocket. "I was told to give this to you If I saw you." Gokkudera explained as he pulled out an envelope that was neatly folded in half and handed it to Mikki. Mikki simply took the letter and put it in her back pant pocket.

"Aren't you gonna read it?" Terri asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Nah, maybe later." Mikki replied after finishing her last bite of food and stood up from the table with her dished in her hands. "Thank you for making dinner Terri it tasted great." Mikki complemented with a smile than walked into the kitchen so she could put her dishes in the sink along with all the other now dirty dishes that Terri used to make the food. Mikki walked back into the dining room and was once more over powered by the strange feeling. "Hey Terri I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm not feeling too great." Mikki announced as she walked pass the table.

"Huh what's wrong? Is it your stomach? Was it the food?" Terri rapid fired her questions at Mikki.

"Huh? No that not it I just haven't felt very peachy after the fight that's all. I'm just sore." Mikki said making up her excuse on the spot. Her excuse didn't help, the worry quickly spread like wildfire across Terri's face. "Crap I feel bad. I shouldn't have mentioned that I don't feel good after eating. That was tactless." Mikki thought mentally slapping herself across the face.

"Ok good night. Feel better ok?" Terri said knowing that only time could heal and illness.

"I promise." Mikki said with a goofy grin then walked back into the bedroom. Now feeling the full effect of her fatigue she changed into her pajamas and threw her day clothes into the dirty laundry corner of the room. Mikki back flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceilling for what seemed like ages then looked back at the dirty clothes pile that she started. There sitting on top of the pile was her jeans with a little piece of paper sticking out of one of the back pockets. "I guess I should read the letter."Mikki whispered to herself as she walked across the room to pick up her previously discarded jeans. She plucked the envelope from the pile and walked back to the bed as she unfolded the now slightly crumpled letter. "To: Miss Mikki Strychnos" Mikki said reading the envelope to herself. "Well that's me." She thought as she opened the envelope to get to its contents. Inside the envelope was a smaller envelope and a single piece of tri-folded paper. "Interesting" Mikki thought as she unfolded the piece of paper and read it

Miss Strychnos,

After Viewing your display of helpful qualities my company and I believe that you would be a good addition to our group. We, the Vongola family, would like to request that you join our family. Hopefully you will see the wisdom in accepting the offer and open the second envelope.

"Okay that's really weird…Vongola? Like the clam?"Mikki thought very confused. "That's it. TO THE INTERNET!" She thought as she searched through her travel bags to find her laptop. She quickly opened it and turned it on as she stared at the second envelope. Once she heard the sound of micro-soft turning on she looked back at her laptop to see everything had finished loading. After a few minutes of searching through thousands of web addresses One stood out, titled "The Vongola Family: A Legacy" "click!" Mikki thought as she began to skim through the pages of information. "CRAP! I'M BEING TARGETED BY THE MAFIA!" Mikki panicked. "Ok deep breathes, deep breathes," Mikki said clearing her thoughts "I need to think clearly. First open the envelope." Mikki though as she grabbed the small. envelope and opened it carefully.

"Good choice." Said a voice from behind her.

"Mafia lackey or not I will punch you in the Trachea." Mikki threatened the person behind her.

"To be the light in the night exposing the truth, this is the job of guardian of the moon." The voice whispered as it slipped another envelope in between Mikki hand and the bed she was sitting on.

"Oh good gracious did my life just turn it to a cheesy soap opera or something? What the heck was that? Now I'm some moon guardian?" Mikki said still quiet enough that Terri wouldn't hear. "And besides I didn't accept I just didn't want the envelope to explode." Mikki explained stereotyping the mafia as a cold piece of metal was put against the back of her head.

"You knew about the bomb? I thought I told Gokkudera to make it as desecrate as possible. Oh well you're still not off the hook yet." The Voice asked surprised holding the gun to her head.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. There was really a bomb? Wait what does Gokkudera have to, crap he's one of you people isn't he?" Mikki asked slowly putting the pieces together as the voice just chuckled.

"Ok so if I don't accept I die." Mikki didn't exactly like that option combo. "But if I do accept what would I have to do?" Mikki asked.

"Well you'd start off with training, but your jobs would be to protect the tenth, defend the family and help during any power struggles, complete missions, and eventually have you own family branch to control. You'll even get paid." The voice explained now whispering directly into her ear.

"Fine I accept." Mikki whispered in defeat. Almost anything was better than dying. "When do I start?" Mikki asked as the gun was lowered from the back of her head.

"Your employment starts now." The voice answered simply.

"One last thing." Mikki said her voice trembling.

"Hm?" The voice replied to let her know they were listening. Mikki quickly spun around and punched the lackey in the neck which sent him flying into the nearby wall.

"I told you that I would punch you in the Trachea." Mikki said with a venom sweet smile as she walked over to the wall "Reborn." Mikki added as she said down in front of Reborn who just laughed as he rubbed his neck then leaned in to whisper into Mikki ear again.

"You have a strong arm, but if you ever do that again you will die." Reborn explained in all seriousness.

"What's going on in here?" Terri asked her face slightly pink as she looked around the dark room to see Reborn sitting with his back to the wall and his face dangerously close the Mikki who was sitting in front of him.

"Oh." Mikki started

"Crap" Reborn finished. "Don't move." Reborn ordered as a chameleon appeared in his hand. "Leon a little help?" Reborn asked and Leon stretched and morphed to cover the two making them seemingly disappear.

"You have got to be kidding me? Leon the Chameleon? Really?" Mikki asked as they moved around the room to avoid the completely confused Terri who was now swinging a mop that she was carrying wildly in an attempt to hit Reborn.

"We can debate about my naming skills later." Reborn barked at Mikki as he dodged Terri increasingly accurate mop.

"Give her back before I find you and I will be merciful."Terri yelled, murder showing in her eyes. Suddenly Terri's mop disappeared as well.

"What the! Give that back!"Terri yelled Hunting for any sign of motion.

"As you wish." Reborn's voice rang through the air as Terri felt a sharp thud against the back of her head. Terri collapsed to the ground with a large thud as Leon took his previous shape as a chameleon and sat on Reborn's hat As Reborn picked Terri up bridal style and laid her on her bed. "By the way your first mission is to recruit Terri, the star guardian."

"Easier said than done! You just knocked her out with a mop!" Mikki pointed out the flaw in his request.

"And you have to do so before training on Saturday which you already said you would both be coming too." Reborn explained, adding to the list of requirements on her first mission.

"What! You're crazy!" Mikki yelled as Reborn walked over to the window and opened it.

"Yep" Reborn agreed then jumped out of the window.

"Reborn!" Mikki cried out in horror as she leaned out the window to see Leon in the shape of a glider and Reborn flying away with a small smirk. "Gah! You stupid jerk!" Mikki yelled as she slammed the window shut. "Oh yea that's right I forgot about the last envelope. Quickly Mikki opened it and dumped out any content into her hand. Out from the envelope fell two rings with a shield emblem on it, one with a moon etched out from the shield and another with a star. Mikki sighed as she put the moon ring on her middle finger. "Today has been a long day." She though unhappily as she belly flopped onto her bed. "And tomorrow is gonna be much worse."

* * *

Find any errors? find alot of errors? please et me know so i can fix them.


	9. Terri's chapter 5

wow 9 chapter, this looks like it's gonna be a huge one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Song suggestion: Boten Anna by Basshunter

Ding dong my grammars fixed, my spellings fixed, it's all been fixed. Ding dong the error's have all been fixed! (Every one knows there are still the wicked errors of the west left though. Help me find them so dorthy can go home.)

* * *

"Hey Terri I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm not feeling to great." Mikki announced as she walked pass the table.

"What's wrong? Is it your stomach? Was it the food?" Terri rapidly fired her questions at Mikki. "Not again. She was just sick a week ago. She can't be sick again, can she? This girl makes me worry so much. What if it's because I prepared the food wrong oh no! What if she has food poisoning!" Terri thought panicking as every new idea got gradually worse than the last.

"Huh? No that not it, I just haven't felt very peachy after the fight that's all, I'm just sore." Mikki said making up her excuse on the spot. Her excuse didn't help, the worry quickly spread like wildfire across Terri's face.

"I don't believe you." Terri thought but let her friend go for now at least. "Ok good night. Feel better ok?" Terri said knowing that only time could heal an illness. "I'll just check on her once Gokkudera is gone." Terri mentally stated.

"I promise." Mikki said with a goofy grin then walked back into the bedroom.

"Definitely suspicious," Terri thought as she watched her friend walk to their bedroom. Even so dinner continued.

"Thank you for having me over." Gokkudera said after finishing his meal.

"It's no problem. It's actually kinda nice to cook for a larger group every once and a while." Terri said with a smile as she gathered together the serving dishes while Gokkudera walked into the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink. Gokkudera quietly whistled to himself when he saw the large amount of dishes in the sink and overflowing to the small counters. Terri walked into the Kitchen with her pile of serving dishes to see Gokkudera scrubbing away at the dishes that were in the sink. "Gokkudera what are you doing?" Terri asked confusedly as she walked over and put her pile of dishes in the sink.

"I'm washing the dishes."Gokkudera replied bluntly as he scrubbed a plate then plopped it in the rinsing water.

"What why?" Terri asked staring at him still confused.

"Well you made the meal so I figured I could help clean up." Gokkudera explained his action as he plopped another plate into the rinsing water.

"Oh," Terri said shocked by his logic "Thank you."

"Are you gonna help me?" Gokkudera asked with a small smirk as he puts a bunch of silverware into the rinsing water.

"Oh right!" Terri exclaimed and rushed over to the rinsing water to finish washing the dishes. Gokkudera finished washing the rice pot and plopped it into the rinsing water which made a nice size splash. Terri just shrugged it off as an accident until Gokkudera finished the bowl that held the soy beans and plopped it in the water just like the rice pot. "Gokkudera, watch it you're splashing."Terri warned slightly showing her annoyance with her now slightly wet clothes. Gokkudera must not have heard in time cause plop went the frying pan into the water causing a large splash that landed on to the hard wood floor. Gokkudera's lake of listening skills did not impress Terri at all. Actually it peeved her to no end. At her wits end already Terri splash water at Gokkudera.

"What was that for?" Gokkudera asked enraged giving Terri the deadliest death glare humanly possible.

"You splashed me first." Terri accused then continued her point. "Three times darn it!" Terri said showing the number 3 with her fingers. Gokkudera just glared at her and cupped his hand in the water then flung the water at her.

"Four times actually." Gokkudera said with a smug smirk.

"That it!" Terri yelled as she splashed a larger amount of Rinse water at Gokkudera.

"This. Means. WAR!" Gokkudera yelled Splashing the soapy and dirty dish water at Terri.

"ew. Ew. EW!" Terri yelled with every splash. "Gross! Stop flinging that dirty water at me!" Terri demanded as she tried to retreat which caused her to slip on the massive amount of water that collected on the hardwood floor. "Crap!" She yelled grabbing for anything that could hold her up. Her hand quickly grabbed on to Gokkudera shirt causing him to go down as well do to the lack of traction between his shoes and the floor. "Well this is awkward." Terri thought as she analyzed the situation. She was now laying in a puddle on the floor which should have been unpleasant enough, yet lo and behold there was a Gokkudera on top of her restricting her breathing.

"Why the freak did you grab on to me for?" Gokkudera asked propping himself up on his elbows so that Terri could breathe again.

"I'm sorry" Terri said quietly and looked away as Gokkudera looked down at her. His chest started to constrict as he looked at her frail breakable form.

"She's like a porcelain doll. It looks strong but "Gokkudera choked on his thoughts as he rolled off of Terri and got up. "I should probably mop this up before I go." Gokkudera suggested feeling guilty that he caused this mess and flurry of butterflies inside of him.

"No that's ok. You have already help with the dishes." Terri contradicted graciously. "If you need to leave then don't let this little puddle stop you." She finished with a laugh as she stood up from her place on the floor.

"If you think so." Gokkudera said trying to sound like he wasn't affected by the little slip. "That's all that it was. A slip, and accident. That's all it ever is" Gokkudera thought as he put his book bag on and walk out door.

"Travel safely Gokkudera." Terri said still smiling as she watched him leave from the door way. Once she was sure that Gokkudera was in the elevator, Terri Practically slammed the door shut and collapsed. "Gah! This guy is not good for my health!" Terri yelled in her head as she checked her pulses. " I couldn't breathe! Why is he so freaking heavy!" Terri continued to rant in her head. "And, and why are his eye so freakin' confusing they are expressive and dull, green but gray, bland but exotic!" Terri thought breathing heavily as she looked up at the ceiling. "I still need to wash the dishes and mop the floor now." Terri realized as she walked in to finish the dishes. "Almost there." Terri said to herself as she struggled to put the rice cooker on the top shelf. With a crash and a bang she and the rice cooker came toppling down back on to the cold wet floor. "Great. This sucks" Terri laid on the floor flash backing to only a few minutes ago. "Repeat after me." Terri thought to herself "I hate that jerk." Terri finished her thought then spoke out loud. "I hate that jerk." She said with a straight face then thought. "Good. Say it one more time and get off the floor and mop the puddle." She thought then took a deep cleansing breath. "I hate that jerk." Terri said out loud one more time then got up and put the rice cooker on the counter. She then walked over to the closet and looked through the cleaning supplies for a mop and bucket. "Mop, mop, mop, mop, mop. Ah mop!" She thought as she looked around the closet then picked up the ever trusty Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket. "Mopping, mopping, mopping!" Terri sang as she glided across the floor. Content with the now at least semi dry floor Terri retired Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket back to the closet. "Now to dry the Terri." Terri thought happily as she walked towards the room that she shared with Mikki. A loud crashing sound came from the room followed by a loud thump. "Mikki probably rolled off her bed in her sleep again and hit her head on the night stand." Terri thought chuckling to herself as she opened the door. "What's going on in here?" Terri asked her face slightly pink as she looked around the dark room to see Reborn sitting with his back to the wall and his face dangerously close the Mikki who was sitting in front of him. "What the heck is Reborn doing that close to Mikki. Heck better question why the freak is he in our room!" Terri thought enraged.

"Oh." Mikki started.

"Crap" Reborn finished. "Don't move" Reborn said and as quick as lightning the two disappeared into thin air.

"You have got to be kidding me? Leon the Chameleon? Really" Terri heard Mikki asked as she moved around confused and was now swinging a mop that she retrieved from the closet wildly in an attempt to hit Reborn.

"We can debate about my naming skills later." Reborn barked at Mikki His voice becoming an excellent tool to track him.

"Give her back before I find you and I will be merciful!" Terri yelled murder showing in her eyes. Suddenly Terri's mop disappeared as well.

"What the! Give that back!"Terri yelled Hunting for any sign of motion.

"As you wish." She heard Reborn voice from behind her and suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.

"I hate gravity." Terri thought as she fell to the floor and blacked out.

* * *

-^_^- what do you think?


	10. Mikki's Chapter 5

Double digits! Yey, party time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: All to myself by Marianas Trench

This chapter has been edited but I ran out of witty ways to announce it... anyways let me know if there are still errors.

* * *

The next morning Mikki awoke in a foggy daze to her alarm clock. "That was the weirdest dream I ever had." Mikki thought as she rubbed her head. "Ouch!" She thought as she tried to get her hand untangled from her hair. There on her hand was a ring with a half a shield and half of a crescent moon. "Great." Mikki thought as she flopped back onto her bed. "So it wasn't a dream." Mikki finished her thoughts as she looked over at the bed next to hers where Terri was sleeping peacefully. "How am I gonna explain this all to her. She probably thinks it was a dream too." Mikki thought trying to think of a plan at the same time before Terri woke up. "Well I hope this plan works." Mikki said as she changed her friend from her still damp clothes into dry pajamas and replaced the mop back into the closet. Mikki walked into the kitchen and took out the rice cooker and set it to cook enough for two, then started making breakfast. "Pancakes with cinnamon sugar and honey, that's her favorite." Mikki thought as she stirred the pancake batter and turned on the stove. Mikki quietly placed the frying pan onto the stove so that Terri would not wake up before her plan could be completed. Quickly and quietly as possible Mikki made breakfast for two and constructed two Japanese style lunch boxes complete with cute shaped sausage, apples and other fun foods. Silently Mikki left the kitchen to creep back into the bedroom and grabbed the letter that she supposed was written by Reborn when she noticed an envelope by the front door. "Oh great." Mikki whispered with a sigh as she walked over to the envelope and picked it up. "Let me guess. It's from Reborn." Mikki thought as she opened the envelope and took out the letter.

Miss Strychnos,

Please come to la Mensa by 6:30am.

"The what?" Mikki thought as she looked at the clock. "Crap it's already 6!" Mikki mentally yelled and ran into the bedroom waking up Terri.

"What's going on?"Terri asked slurring her words as she poked her head out from under the covers.

"Oh um well I, um, I got a job while I was absent yesterday." Mikki explained as she rushed to put on her school uniform.

"So you're wearing your school uniform to work?" Terri asked pointing out a major flaw to Mikki's story.

"Yep I work in the back so I don't have a uniform." Mikki said hoping her friend would buy it.

"Ok so where do you work?" Terri asked causing Mikki to mentally slap herself.

"Can't talk now, gonna be late for my first day!" Mikki said and ran through the bedroom door and into the living room to grab her book bag. "By the way I made breakfast and lunch, breakfast is on the table and lunch is on the kitchen counter." Mikki yelled to the bedroom and grabbed her lunch from the counter and grabbed a pancake to go. "Bye see yea at school!" Mikki yelled then slammed the door shut as she left the house.

"She's late." Reborn thought un-amused as he sat at a table inside the café that he found while looking for Mikki in the first place.

"You're back?" asked a female voice from behind Reborn. Reborn turned around to see the waitress that served him before.

"Yes, I'm waiting for a friend of mine." Reborn explained. The waitress just smiled, imagining an attractive guy that he might be waiting for. "Could I order a caramel espresso for now?"

"Of course" the waitress chimed with a smile as she took the menu from Reborn table. "Would you like to order anything for your friend?" the waitress asked curiously hoping for a clue about the mystery friend.

"A hot chocolate would be nice." Reborn said relaxing in his chair. "They're young..er then me." Reborn explained to the waitress which just made her happier.

"One caramel espresso and a hot chocolate, coming right up." the waitress said then left to give the chief the order. Reborn listened to the hushed whispers of the waitresses, imagining what their reaction would be to the female he was waiting for.

"Stupid Reborn and his stupid café that's on the on the other side of stupid town." Mikki thought as she ran through the streets using her cell phone as a G.P.S. " There it is" Mikki thought as she composed herself and walked it to the café. It didn't take long for her to find Reborn since he was the only one wearing a fedora. Mikki quickly walked over to the table and sat down, wondering if she was imagining the sound of gasps from the kitchen.

"You're late." Reborn said flatly eyeing Mikki coldly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get much notice. If you're gonna creep into my house anyways you might as well leave notes for me where I'll find them." Mikki pointed out not any more thrilled then Reborn was.

"I do not creep." Reborn said offended.

"Did you want me to say stalk?" Mikki asked giving him an alternative.

"Not really, anyways there is a reason I told you to meet me here." Reborn replied less then amused as he changed his sitting position to a more businesslike posture.

"That's a relief." Mikki said mockingly her posture much slouchier then Reborn's.

"This is where you should go if you have a mission. I won't give anymore letters I'll just put a business card in your mailbox if you are needed. The time will be written on the back and it will always be the same card. Got that?" Reborn explained now resting his elbows on the table.

"Yep, how early should I check my mail?" Mikki asked wondering how much sleep she was gonna loss because of this guy.

"Check it at 5 in the morning. If its urgent then I'll just knock otherwise it should be there." Reborn replied perfectly logically.

"Ok sounds easy enough." Mikki said still overwhelmed by the idea of being in the mafia.

"So how is recruitment going?" Reborn asked earning himself a glare from Mikki.

"I was working on it until I had to run to the other side of town."Mikki explained coldly.

"Right," Reborn said just shrugging it off. "I'm erasing your recruiting deadline. Which contrary to what you may believe, will actually make your life harder."

"How so?" Mikki asked confused hoping to find a loophole and keep Terri out of the mafia.

"Well you'll still have to work for the 10th but no one from the mafia will know that you exist until you recruit Terri. That means no back up and no help on missions. You'll be a complete shadow member until then." Reborn explained leaving Mikki even more confused.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Mikki asked not understanding.

"You're more likely to die." Reborn said nonchalantly. "You'll still receive missions that would usually require a team but you'll have to do it alone since no one knows you exist."

"Great." Mikki thought knowing that she would be able to protect Terri for longer than a few months.

"Your espresso and your hot chocolate sir." The waitress said putting the espresso in front of Reborn and the hot chocolate in front of Mikki. "Enjoy." she said sounding less enthusiastic then before.

"What's this?" Mikki asked confused giving Reborn a blank stare.

"Its hot chocolate." Reborn said then took a sip from his drink.

"Why did you, how did you." Mikki stumbled over her words in her confusion as she tried to think of the right question.

"Just shut up, relax and drink it. School doesn't start for an hour, and you don't have an alibi to go back to your apartment." Reborn stated then took another sip.

"How much is this costing me? You know I don't have a real job yet right?" Mikki explained realizing she will need to get a job fast to cover her story to Terri.

"What are you talking about? You actually have a rather good paying job. The mafia pays its employees just like any other company." Reborn said flicking a plastic card across the table. "Your pay checks will be automatically put on to that card and here is your account info." Reborn said writing down the account info on to a napkin then handed the napkin to Mikki. "Welcome to the family." Reborn added as Mikki took the napkin.

"This is just peachy." Mikki said collapsing back into her chair as she pick up the small white cup of hot chocolate and sipped from it.

* * *

Questions? comments? Concerns? Death threats to the Writer? Yea i said that before, i'm saving my creativity. (please no death threats though)


	11. Terri's chapter 6

chapter 11! make a wish!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Princes and Frogs by Superchick

Your wish for no more errors has been heard and mostly granted. What no ones perfect. Wait, you wished for a pony. Umm, well...see yea!

* * *

"Well that was odd," Terri said as she rolled out of bed so she could change into her school uniform. It consisted of white button up shirt with an off white sweater vest that had the school emblem on it, a red bow around the neck and a blue skirt, blue socks and brown loafer. "Mikki's probably having a field day pointing out the fashion flaws of this uniform." Terri thought as she walked in to the dining room to find her pleasant surprise. "Oh my gosh. Cinnamon sugar and honey pancakes. YES!" Terri thought as she zoomed to her seat to devour the yummy treat. "Life is bliss," Terri thought as she put her now empty plate into the sink with all of the other dishes Mikki used to prepare the meal and there on the counter was a little box wrapped with a cloth. "Could it be an o-bento?" Terri curiously opened it, hoping it was what she thought it was. "Yes!" Terri exclaimed triumphantly as she examined the tasty contents of her new lunch box. "Spoiled, Spoiled, Spoiled." Terri sang as she wrapped her lunch back up. Terri then walked out the door so she could head to school when she noticed the friendly old Chiro standing in the same spot as yesterday. "Hello Chiro" Terri greeted happily as she walk through the door.

"Good morning Terri, where's your friend?" Chiro asked noticing that Mikki was missing.

"oh she got a job so she had to leave early." Terri explained stepping out of the way of the door so she could continue talking to Chiro.

"Work before school?" Chiro asked surprised that a student would be willing to get up early enough to do such a thing.

"Yep, she must have been up pretty early cause she made breakfast and lunch too." Terri added with a chuckle "she's crazy."

"Yep." Chiro agreed chuckling as well "You should probably head to school, it was good talking to you again miss Terri." Chiro said with a bow which Terri returned.

"Yo!" Came a quickly approaching voice, luckily Terri was looking for the source of the sound instead of at Chiro's eyes as they became cold slits as he tensed up also looking for the source. There at that end of the block was Yamamoto, waving as he ran to meet up with Terri, with Gokkudera walking far behind him.

"Yamamoto! Hey!" Terri yelled back waving as well so he knew that she saw him as she walked to the side walk.

"How have you been?" Yamamoto asked as he approached her with Gokkudera not far behind him.

"Great, and you?" Terri asked while they waited for Gokkudera to catch up with them.

"Pretty good, you're up early" Yamamoto said with a smile at Terri. "School doesn't start until 8."

"What?" Terri asked confused.

"Why do you think that you started school at 8 yesterday?" Gokkudera pointed out emotionlessly which caused Terri to blush from embarrassment.

"I thought that it was something that you do on your first day." Terri said explaining her confusion when she suddenly realized something. "wait if school doesn't start until 8 then why are you guys up?" Terri asked.

"Well I'm the baseball captain so I normally go to the park and practice in the morning." Yamamoto explained to Terri with pride. "But, I don't know about Gokkudera though."

"I see." Terri said understanding that Gokkudera was more complex then she originally thought. Gokkudera had been walking behind the Yamamoto and Terri silently for quite a while as they talked, the whole time his expression got more and more aggravated.

"Hey Terri I meant to thank you for dinner last night." Gokkudera said cutting into the conversation causing Yamamoto to look back at him surprised then to Terri as they continued to walk.

"You cook?" Yamamoto asked to which Terri just nodded embarrassed. "And you got to eat some?" Yamamoto asked Gokkudera who just smirked smugly at the baseball captain. "Lucky!" Yamamoto said with a small laugh. "I wish I could have had some." Yamamoto added smiling.

"If you want I could make you something." Terri offered not feeling the deadly vibes going from Gokkudera into the back of Yamamoto's head.

"Really? That would be great!" Yamamoto said as he looked back at Terri, his face showing pure happiness which quickly turned to embarrassment. "But I don't know if I would be able to come over for a meal because of my busy baseball schedule." Yamamoto explained scratching his chin with his index finger.

"Well if you want I could just make you a bento." Terri suggested thoughtfully.

"Really?" Yamamoto asked excited once more.

"Yea sure." Terri said with a small giggle at his excitement.

"Well it looks like I'm pretty lucky too." Yamamoto said with his signature carefree smile.

"Whatever." Gokkudera thought looking into shop windows sadly so he didn't see Terri as the three walked through town. "It's not like I like her or anything. And besides it just one, what the!"Gokkudera thought stopping dead in his tracks in front of a small café. "That's not Mikki is it? Yea that's her. What is she doing with Reborn at some no name café!" Gokkudera thought as he took out his cell phone, opened the camera option and turned off the flash. "Bianchi is not gonna like this." Gokkudera thought snapping a photo. "But at least I have blackmail to use against Reborn, if he doesn't want my sister to kill her." Gokkudera thought, getting stomach pains just at the thought of his sister, Bianchi.

"Gokkudera, are you coming?" Terri asked, she and Yamamoto waited a few feet away from where he was standing. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Gokkudera lied as he put away his phone and continued to walk with Terri and Yamamoto. "Ok I know Reborn told me to give her a letter but I didn't think it was a letter asking her out for coffee. Heck I thought he'd recruit her." Gokkudera thought trying to puzzle together what he saw. "He is so dead." Gokkudera thought with a smirk as he looked at his pocket where his cell phone was.

* * *

this was a sadly short chapter. sorry.


	12. mikki's chapter 6

Chapter 12~! is sadly short, It's only 510 words. i think thats an altime record of shortness for me, the only thing shorter is me. ;.; anyways.

disclaimer:I own nothing.

song suggestion: Sadly there wont be one for this chapter since it is so short. double wammy.

heres an positive note though, it he chapter is so short that edited the chapter lickity split^_^.

* * *

"So what do I do now." Mikki asked Reborn as she put her now empty cup back on the saucer. "Do I have another mission or should I focus on recruitment?" Mikki asked seriously.

"For now just focus on Terri."Reborn replied petting Leon. "But expect a mission in a few days."

"You do realize that I'll be keeping Terri out of this family for as long as humanly possible right?" Mikki explained dead serious.

"You do realize that I'll have to punish you for treason if you keep her out for too long, right?" Reborn retorted mockingly but meant every word that he said.

"Terri is not a fighter. She's so peaceful she would probably be saying I'm sorry all though out a mission." Mikki explained.

"Who said I was gonna make her a fighter?" Reborn asked in mock curiosity. "And the way she was swinging that broom said otherwise."

"Mop." Mikki corrected "And she might have been swinging that mop around 'cause she thought you were kidnapping me" Mikki pointed out.

"Whatever," Reborn said looking at his watch "And kidnapping is a strong word."

"Your check sir." The waitress said putting a small beat up check holder on to the table.

"Thank you." Reborn said to the waitress as she walked off.

"Reborn did you break that poor girl's heart?" Mikki asked with a laugh as she picked up the check holdercausing Reborn to look over at Mikki slightly shocked. "Boy that's some expensive coffee." She mutter under her breathe.

"what?"Reborn asked confused. "don't worry about the check I got it. Beside your card is completely empty until the next payday."

"The waitress was obviously upset about something and she wouldn't look at you compared to when I first came through the door and she was ogling you from the kitchen window. When she drop of the drinks she had a slight temper and now her makeup is a mess which means she was going through a depression cycle." Mikki explained. "And I have other sources of money you know." Mikki added as she put the appropriate amount of money in including tip into the check holder.

"Really? Hmm that's interesting." Reborn said slightly amused. "And I'm sure your so called other sources are rather small funds."

"Oh please you already knew that." Mikki said rolling her eyes. "And the size of my funds are none of your business."

"Says who?" Reborn asked.

"That's a loaded question," Mikki replied "That question could work with either conversation."

"Good catch. If you weren't glaring at me I'd think you almost like you new job." Reborn said resting his elbows on the table again and his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"But I am, so I don't." Mikki answered quickly and got up to leave which caused Reborn to chuckle. "I have to get to school. See yea."

"Good bye miss Strychnos." Reborn replied watching her leave. "I'm gonna have to be careful around that one."

* * *

sorry about how short it is, at least i can promise the next one will be much much longer.


	13. Terri's chapter 7

Well funny story, while i was editting the story I accidently put chapter 7 in chapter 14's place. Say lavie. hopefully I don't confuse too many people. sorry for the error.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: i dont remember what i suggested, it was two years ago to be fair.

* * *

"Terri!" Mikki yelled catching the attention of her friend who was a block or two ahead of her.

"Hey!" Terri yelled back happily not aware of the glaring match taking place behind her. Mikki ran to catch up with them and hugged Terri.

"Work was horrible. I don't even see why I got that job." Mikki said then releasing Terri from her grip.

"I'm sure," Gokkudera said with a humph, obviously not believing her.

"So what's new?" Mikki asked as the group continued the walk to school.

"Not much." Terri said with a shrug.

"Well Terri said she'd make me an o-bento if that counts." Yamamoto said happily.

"That counts." Mikki said noticing Gokkudera's unhappy expression directed towards Yamamoto.

"So are we still on for Saturday?" Mikki asked looking at Yamamoto and Gokkudera.

"Oh yea that's right." Gokkudera said remembering something important. "I was suppose to tell you last night that the training got moved to the zoo.

"Really?" Terri asked with stars in her eyes which was quickly replaced with confusion as they entered the school's main court yard. "Wait a minute why the zoo? And how much will that cost?" Terri asked, there was a reason why she was in charge of setting the budged.

"Yep really, Reborn is paying for us all, he said that sometimes the best way to learn is relaxing every once and a while." Gokkudera explained.

"That's pretty logical." Terri admitted as they walked through the halls. "But Reborn shouldn't have to pay for all of us." Terri pointed out obviously uncomfortable with the idea of him paying for her.

"Don't worry he can afford it." Mikki thought with a sweat drop as they approached the door to the class room.

"Mikki you need to wait out here for the teacher to come." Terri explained to her friend who looked quiet nervous to her. "Don't worry you'll do fine, your Japanese is fine." Terri said and hugged her friend.

"Excuse me. But all students should be in the class room." Said a voice behind the group. Terri turned around to see a rather young student teacher. "Sorry about that." Terri apologized to the student teacher, noticing Mikki had become 10 shades paler. "Mikki are you alright? You don't look too good." Terri asked concerned. " Are you really that nervous?"

"N-no, that's not it." Mikki said still pale. "Don't worry about me I'm fine." Mikki said waving her friend off. "Now get in there so I can get this over with." Mikki said jokingly shooing Terri, Gokkudera and Yamamoto into the classroom.

"Well that was weird."Terri said to Yamamoto and Gokkudera as they headed over to stand around Tsuna's desk.

"What was?" Gokkudera asked only slightly curious.

"Mikki's reaction to that substitute teacher." Terri explained perplexedly. "I've never seen her react to a person so drastically." Terri added which caused Yamamoto to laugh.

"Maybe she thought the sub was cute?" Yamamoto suggested with a large cheesy grin.

"Doubt it." Terri said shooting down the idea before it had a chance to fly. "But who knows." Terri thought as the substitute entered the room.

"Students, to your seats." The substitute announced as he opened his roll call book. The substitute checked to make sure that everyone was in there seats before announcing "the teacher has told me to announce two things. First that there is an error in the seating chart and I will be giving a few new student placements, and secondly." the substitute stopped taking as short dramatic pause. "That we have another new student joining us." After hearing this Mikki entered the classroom and stood next to the teacher's desk now with more color showing in her face.

"Is she blushing?" Terri thought examining her friends faces farther. "Oh my gosh she is! Yamamoto was right!" Terri thought her mouth opened wide in shock.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mikki. It's nice to meet you." Mikki said introducing herself to the class with a bow.

"Right, miss Strychnos. You were supposed to sit where Terri is sitting now and Terri was supposed to sit in front of Yamamoto. Yamamoto, Terri, could you raise your hands?" The substitute asked looking across the class. "Right now let's start class, my name is Mr. Borin, and no I'm not boring." The teacher joked as he wrote his name on the chalkboard. "Now let's get started." Mr. Borin said turning back around with a smile.

"Well at least I can watch Mikki from here." Terri thought looking over at Mikki who was writing notes in her notebook "And I'm still sitting near a friend." Terri added to her thought then felt a tapping on her shoulder. "Speaking of which." Terri thought with a smile as she retrieved a letter from Yamamoto.

"Hey. Looks like I was right." Terri read in her head with a small laugh.

"I never thought he'd be one to gossip." Terri thought Chuckling under her breathe then wrote "Yep her face was so red, I just never thought that she would fall for a guy that quickly." Terri finished then handed the paper back to Yamamoto who quickly replied.

"Yep and for a substitute none the less." Yamamoto added under Terri comment then handed it back. Terri was about to reply when she heard a person standing next to her clear their voice.

"As interesting as your written conversation might be you should probable pay attention to the lecture." Mr. Borin said as he grabbed the piece of paper from off of Terri's desk and folded it up.

"Oh freaking crap." Terri thought as Mr. Borin walked back to his desk and put the note in his desk and locked the drawer. Terri looked over at Mikki who was looking at her with confusing and concern.

"What was it about?" Mikki mouthed hiding her mouth from the substitute.

"You."Terri mouthed hiding her mouth as well.

"Miss strychnos."Mr. Borin call.

"Yes sir?" Mikki asked looking back to the teacher.

"If I don't like written conversations what makes you think I'll like actual conversations any better?" Mr. Borin asked obviously annoyed.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again."Mikki apologized.

"It better not." Mr. Borin said turning back to the black board to teach.

"What was that all about?" Terri thought staring at Mr. Borin. "If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was threatening her." Terri thought glaring at the back of Mr. Borin's head. "I do not approve" Terri thought now peeved beyond all measure.

"Miss Serene I'd appreciate it if you would stop glaring daggers at the back of my head." Mr. Borin requested not turning around from facing the blackboard.

"Yep definitely disapprove." Terri thought as she began to write down some notes.

* * *

Sorry again about the mess up.


	14. Mikki's chapter 7

What will happen? lets find out ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Elevation by U2

Guess what? This chapter has been edited too! Yey!

* * *

"Mikki you need to wait out here for the teacher to come." Terri explained to her friend who looked quiet nervous to her. "Don't worry you'll do fine. Your Japanese is fine." Terri said and hugged her friend.

"My Japanese is not what I'm worried about." Mikki thought with a sigh as she hugged her friend back. "Ah that must be the teacher. They look familiar." Mikki thought as she examined the teacher further.

"Excuse me. But all students should be in the class room." Said the person who Mikki assumed was the teacher. Terri released Mikki from her grip turned around to see a rather young substitute teacher. He was on the tall side, had a long white lab coat on with a light blue button down shirt khaki dress slacks and brown penny loafers. He had tall spiky black hair, sideburns with a slight curl at the end and golden yellow eyes.

"Wait a minute. I know that voice." Mikki thought a bit harder. "that's Reborn!"Mikki realized causing her jaw to drop and her face to lose ten shades of color.

"Sorry about that." Terri apologized to the substitute teacher then looked back at Mikki and the rest of the group. "Mikki are you alright? You don't look too good." Terri asked concerned. "Are you really that nervous?"

"N-no, that's not it." Mikki said still pale. "Don't worry about me I'm fine." Mikki said waving her friend off. "Now get in there so I can get this over with." Mikki said jokingly shooing Terri, Gokkudera and Yamamoto into the classroom. Once they had closed the door Mikki turned to face Reborn with a dark glare.

"What are you doing here?"Mikki hissed confused and not sure how to react to Reborn's more studious apparel.

"Making sure everything goes according to plan." Reborn said with a smirk.

"So you were planning on doing this." Mikki asked.

"Yep" Reborn replied simply.

"From the beginning?" Mikki added.

"M-hm," Reborn nodded

"why didn't you tell me at the café?" Mikki asked bewildered.

"Where's the fun in that?" Reborn retorted. "And besides that would look bad on your part." Reborn added.

"How so?" Mikki asked confused.

"Students and teachers are really suppose to walk together if you catch my drift." Reborn explained with a small smirk.

"Oh grow up." Mikki replied peeved once more. "Besides you're not a teacher. You're a hit man in a terrible disguise."

"You're really fighting for this aren't you?"Reborn asked smugly. "And don't diss my disguise. It fooled everyone else didn't it?" Reborn added offended.

"I am not, I'm just surprised you don't trust me. I work for you don't I?" Mikki asked baffled.

"You work for Tsuna, but he just doesn't know it." Reborn said turning to face the door.

"So technically I work for you since you are the only one who knows and you are the only one that assigns my missions." Mikki replied emphasizing the word you which just caused Reborn to chuckle.

"Are you done?" Reborn asked looking at through the corner of his eye. "If you are we can start class."

"Not yet." Mikki said quietly. "About the disguise. It's not that bad, actually you pull it off pretty well." Mikki admitted embarrassedly.

"Is that all?" Reborn asked looking back at the door showing little to no emotion. "Cute."Reborn thought with a small smile that quickly faded "What the heck am I thinking! She's my employee, I mean Tsuna's." Reborn thought mentally slapping himself across the face. "If Bianchi could hear my thoughts I'd be so dead."Reborn thought shutting his eyes so that he could continue thinking.

"Reborn," Mikki said trying to get his attention.

"Hm?"Reborn replied his eyes still shut now with a small smile on his face.

"Reborn?" Mikki said a little louder trying once more to get his attention.

"Yea?" Reborn replied his eyes still shut his smile growing to a full grin.

"Reborn!" Mikki tried once more to get his attention with her voice raised even higher. "What do I got to do to get this guys attention." Mikki thought angrily. "Well I tried yelling, let's try something different." Mikki walked in front of Reborn undetected and stood on her tip toes "Reborn." Mikki Whispered as she lightly held on to Reborn's sideburn next to the ear she was whispering into.

"huh?"Reborn said his eyes now fluttering open, "Holy freaking cow!" Reborn thought as he took a step back. "What on earth are you doing?" Reborn asked calmly.

"Waking you up from you day dream. I practically yelled your name three times so I figure that yelling didn't work so I tried something a little quieter." Mikki explained calm as well. "I'm ready to start class are you?"

"Yea, I'll call you in soon." Reborn said and entered the room. "Students, to your seats." Reborn said now taking the part of the substitute as he opened his roll call book. Reborn checked to make sure that everyone was in there seats before announcing, "The teacher has told me to announce two things. First that there is an error in the seating chart and I will be giving a few new student placements. Secondly." Reborn stopped taking as short dramatic pause. "That we have another new student joining us." After hearing this Mikki entered the classroom and stood next to the teacher's desk.

"This is so embarrassing," Mikki thought, her eyes swirling. "I'm in a skirt in front of all these people."

"Psst," Reborn whispered to get Mikki attention. "Calm down. You'll do fine." Mikki gave Reborn a barely noticeable nod.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mikki. It's nice to meet you." Mikki said introducing herself to the class with a bow.

"Right, Miss Strychnos."Reborn said with a small smile, "You were supposed to sit where Terri is sitting now and Terri was supposed to sit in front of Yamamoto. Yamamoto, Terri, could you raise your hands?" Reborn asked looking across the class.

"Reborn's a pretty good actor." Mikki thought as she walked to her seat behind Tsuna. "So his plan that was so important was that I sat behind Tsuna?" Mikki thought confused.

"Let's start class, my name is Mr. Borin, and no I'm not boring." Reborn joked as he wrote his name on the chalkboard. "Now let's get started." Reborn said turning back around with a smile. "Now I remember why I hate this disguise. Teachers are way too happy." Reborn thought as he wrote the lesson on the board.

"That can't be it." Mikki thought as she wrote down the notes from the board. "That's too simple."

"Make sure that these are written in your note books."Reborn said as he started to lecture the class on what he wrote on the board.

"And this is really boring." Mikki thought as she turned the page of her notebook. "Time to design some clothes." Mikki thought with a smile as she began to sketch. "I'm gonna need some work clothes after all." The first outfit was simple a gray button down shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. "hm, that could be for more casual missions." Mikki thought as she looked over her work. "and could be easily bought."

"As interesting as your written conversation might be you should probable pay attention to the lecture." Reborn said annoyed causing Mikki to look over only to see him grab a piece of paper from Terri desk and fold it up.

"Terri sure looks nervous."Mikki thought "what was it about?" Mikki mouthed to Terri making sure that Reborn would be able to see her conversation with Terri.

"you" Terri mouthed back.

"Crap" Mikki thought. "I am so screwed"

"Miss Strychnos."Reborn call.

"If I don't like written conversations what makes you think I'll like actual conversations any better?" Reborn asked ready to bite her head off.

"Sorry sir it won't happen again."Mikki apologized with a bow.

"It better not." Reborn said turning back to the black board to teach. "you're not allowed to have secrets anymore." Reborn thought. "Miss Serene I'd appreciate it if you would stop glaring daggers at the back of my head." Mr. Borin requested not turning around from facing the blackboard.

"Was the paper that important?" Mikki thought as she continued drawing clothes in her note book.

* * *

Someone is in for a suprise. find out who in chapter 15~!


	15. Terri's chapter 8

A new character has arrived! le gasp, who could it be!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Terri and Mikki because I made them up.

Song suggestion: We r who we r by Ke$ha

Sometimes we need to fix things. Like this chapter. It has been fixed and is now shiny and new. let me know if it needs more editing though ok?

* * *

"This is great." Terri thought sarcastically as she walked with the group to lunch.

"Hey Terri," Mikki said to get Terri attention as they entered the court yard.

"Hey Mikki. What do you think of the school so far?" Terri asked happily as they made their way to the tree the group sat under the other day.

"Pretty good. First period was interesting." Mikki replied with a laugh.

"yea, Mr. Borin is strict." Terri said with a humph.

"So what was on the paper?" Mikki asked amusedly as they sat under the tree.

"Um. Nothing." Terri said lying.

"What are you talking about Terri. We were talking about how we thought Mikki had a crush on Mr. Borin."Yamamoto explained causing the food that Mikki was holding to slip out of her hands.

"you thought. I. What?" Mikki asked mortified.

"Hey if you like him it's ok." Gokkudera added from behind. "No one would Judged you."

"What! Yes they will they will judge her profusely!" Terri thought her mouth hanging wide open from shock.

"maybe here that's ok but where I'm from it's a crime." Mikki replied bitterly.

"so you do like him?" Kyoko asked curiously. "That's so cute."

"That's not what I meant!" Mikki defended. "I was just pointing out how the suggestion of such a thing might seem normal to you but to me it's unacceptable." Mikki explained frustrated.

"You tell them!" Terri cheered. "Even if she did it won't matter cause he wouldn't know." Terri pointed out. Happily and took another bite from her lunch box.

"Well not for long that is. If he reads that note he'll think that Mikki likes him."Yamamoto explained logically.

"Crap he's right!" Terri realized. "Why Yamamoto why must you be right?" Terri mentally cried.

"Right then, I'll be back soon." Mikki declared and got up to leave the group.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked before Mikki could leave.

"I'm going to prevent myself from looking like an idiot." Mikki explained and walked away from the group.

"Good luck!" Terri called to support her friend.

"I guess I should be more careful huh?" Yamamoto asked Terri as he munched on his lunch.

"What do you mean?" Terri asked not understanding what Yamamoto asked.

"Well I started passing notes with you which got us in trouble and the note might end up spreading rumors. If I had been more careful it wouldn't have happened." Yamamoto explained the guilt apparent all over his face.

"Hey baseball freak don't you have practice or something?" Gokkudera asked annoyed "Keep playing the cute puppy card and I'll freaking punt you to America."Gokkudera thought as anger as he appeared.

"Oh yea that's right."Yamamoto said with a sudden burst of remembrance. "I gotta go. By the way Terri, are you really gonna make me that o-bento tomorrow?" Yamamoto asked excitedly.

"Of course. I already said that I would." Terri replied with a small giggle.

"Sweet." Yamamoto exclaimed happily. "Oh one more thing, I know that this could count as my owing you another favor but would you mind if I escorted you around the zoo on Saturday?"Yamamoto added shyly.

"You no good dirty rotten jerk I was gonna ask her and you knew that!" Gokkudera thought accusingly.

"Sure. I don't mind. Actually I'd say were even if you do." Terri replied with a warm, soft smile.

"That's it, this means war!" Gokkudera thought clenching his fist and glaring at Yamamoto as Yamamoto walked away.

"Terri I think Yamamoto has a thing for you." Kyoko said giggling.

"Nah were just good friends." Terri replied with a small blush.

"Oh no. she likes him. Crap. Well it's not like I care. He can marry her for all I care. Emotions are stupid and get in the way." Gokkudera thought, his brain finding excuses at a rapid pace. "I don't care. I never cared."

"Hey!" A deep masculine voice called to the group.

"Ryouhei!"Kyoko exclaimed as she watched the guy happily jog towards the group. The guy was around 5 feet and 5 inches tall, he had short white hair and wore a boxing uniform.

"Whose your new friend?" Ryouhei asked looking over at Terri.

"Oh, that's Terri she's one of the new students. Terri Meet my brother Ryouhei."Kyoko Introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you." Terri said to Ryouhei with a bow.

"It's extremely nice to meet you," Ryouhei Greeted back while Terri looked over his shoulder.

"Huh? Mikki is back!" Terri pointed out.

"Already?" Kyoko asked surprised "That was quick." Kyoko commented quietly which caused Ryouhei to turn around.

"And who is that?" Ryouhei asked much quieter than before.

"That's Mikki, She is the other new student and the one who defeated the kendo club captain The other day." Kyoko Explained.

"Mikki huh." Ryouhei said under his breath.

"The sub might wanna move over cause it looks like he has some competition." Kyoko said with a laugh.

"What!"Ryouhei yelled blushing at his sister. "That's an extremely bad lie."Ryouhei accused which just caused Kyoko to laugh.

"Who knows. Maybe Kyoko is right." Terri thought with a smile.

* * *

Enter complication 1, Yamamoto! Enter complication 2, Ryouhei!


	16. Mikki's chapter 8

Y'all ready for this? (brownie points for those who get the refrence)

disclaimer: I own nothing. I am lame like that.

Song suggestion: Raise your glass by P!nk

A toast! To the newly edited chapter, may it have a long and healthy life.

* * *

"What are you talking about Terri. We were talking about how we thought Mikki had a crush on Mr. Borin."Yamamoto explained causing the food that Mikki was holding to slip out of her hands.

"You thought. I. What?" Mikki asked mortified. "Oh my gosh this is bad, this is very, very bad. Reborn's ego is bad enough as it is."

"Hey if you like him it's ok." Gokkudera added from behind. "No one would Judged you."

"Maybe that is the case here but where I'm from it's a crime." Mikki replied bitterly. "How could they support something so ridiculous?" Mikki thought as she packed up her lunch.

"So you do like him?" Kyoko asked curiously. "That's so cute."

"That's not what I meant!" Mikki defended "I was just pointing out how the suggestion of such a thing might seem normal to you but to me it's unacceptable." Mikki explained frustrated. "What is wrong with these people!" Mikki thought venting her frustration to herself.

"Even if she did it won't matter cause he wouldn't know." Terri pointed out. Happily and took another bite from her lunch box.

"Good gosh not you too Terri, don't fall prey to their ideas!" Mikki thought misunderstanding Terri's statement.

"Well not for long that is. If he reads that note he'll think that Mikki likes him." Yamamoto explained logically.

"That's a problem." Mikki thought remembering that Reborn still had the note."Right then I'll be back soon." Mikki declared and got up to leave the group.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked before Mikki could leave.

"I'm going to prevent myself from looking like an idiot." Mikki explained and walked away from the group.

"Good luck!" Terri called to support her friend.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Mikki thought shaking her head as she walked back in the school. Mikki quickly made her way to the classroom which was currently dark and locked. "Hm that's a problem." Mikki thought as she looked around for away to get in, spying a janitor not far away. "Risky but I have no choice." Mikki thought as she walked up to the janitor. "Excuse me." Mikki said trying to get the janitors attention.

"Yea?" The janitor replied unhappily as he faced Mikki.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to get something from that room and I wasn't given a key." Mikki explained her situation to the even less happy janitor.

"Dern teachers and der dern forgetfulness. Dey think dey can teach went dey can't even member a gosh dern key." The janitor ranted through his thick accent as he unlocked the door for Mikki.

"Thank you very much." Mikki replied happily entering the room after the janitor left. The moment that Mikki set foot in the class room the door slammed shut behind her. "You have got to be kidding me." Mikki thought as she looked down to see she tripped a beam. "Bring it." Mikki thought as she dodged the projectiles that were being fired at her. Mikki quickly made her way over to the desk and hid in its little nook. "Ok time to think." Mikki said as she began to assess her situation when she heard a mechanical sound behind her. "Oh you got to be kidding me." Mikki sighed frustrated with her situation. As she positioned herself to be out of fire. "That's it! There is no way I'm leaving this room without that paper."Mikki mentally yelled as she changed her position around so that she could reach the drawers. "Gently" Mikki thought as she manipulated the lock with a hairpin that she found on the floor. "Victory!" Mikki thought as she heard the click of the lock. Quickly she rummaged through the drawer for the note but found it wasn't there. "Not quite." Mikki corrected her thought as she put the drawer back and locked it. Suddenly the lights flicked on which caused an immediant cease fire. Not long after, Reborn looked under the desk.

"What are you doing under my desk?" Reborn asked with a curious smile.

"Hiding from your evil death traps," Mikki retorted unhappily.

"You mean chalk?" Reborn said holding a piece of chalk between his fingers.

"You're joking." Mikki asked flabbergasted.

"Nope." Reborn Replied as he offered Mikki his hand. "Want some help up."

"That would be nice." Mikki accepted an allowed Reborn to hoist her back on to her feet.

"So why were you in here anyways?" Reborn asked amusedly. "Let me guess." Reborn suggesting as he stroked his invisible beard in thought "You're trying to get the letter back for Terri." Reborn guessed, giving Mikki a small smirk causing Mikki to look away annoyed. "Why don't I give you a pointer?"Reborn suggested. "You. Can't. Beat me. At anything." Reborn said cockily. "I've been in the mafia business a lot longer then you could ever guess. So don't think you'd be able to steal anything from me."

"Like those Files?" Mikki pointed out causing Reborn to become annoyed.

"That irrelevant." Reborn Said looking away to hide his slight feelings of embarrassment as he scratched his check.

"That's completely relevant!" Mikki argued back. "Irrelevant would be me pointing out that I had to freaking whisper in your ear to wake you up because yelling didn't work."

"Whatever, the real issues is that you failed the test." Reborn explained in a nonchalant manner.

"Test?" Mikki Asked confused.

"Yep, I was testing you to see if you could get the letter but you didn't so you failed." Reborn replied, shrugging his shoulders and added. "So you better leave before I decide to punish you."

"I'm going, I'm going." Mikki retorted and walked out the door.

"And safe." Reborn thought as he reached into the drawer and pulled out Terri note. "The truth is she passed. She didn't have a speck of chalk on her." Reborn thought. "Not bad for a beginner. Actually kinda impressive." Reborn thought as he opened the letter so he could read it. "So They think grumpy miss Strychnos has a crush on the sub huh?"Reborn chuckled amusedly. "That'll never happen." Reborn said with a smile as he folded the letter up and put it back in his Jacket pocket. Mean while Mikki made her way back to the group.

"Who is that?"Mikki thought noticing a new person with the group. "Hey Terri whose your new friend?" Mikki asked obviously confused as she examined the new guy.

"Oh that's Ryouhei, Kyoko's older brother?" Terri explained questioningly as she looked over to Kyoko for confirmation.

"Yep." Kyoko said jumping into the conversation.

"So you're the new girl that took out Mochida right?" Ryouhei asked, earning a shy nod from Mikki. "That was extremely cool of you to stick up for Tsuna like that." Ryouhei added using his favorite word once more. "Have you ever thought about joining the boxing club?" Ryouhei asked.

"Not really I'm not much of a fist fighter." Mikki politely declined. As she sat down to eat her lunch.

"Something says you'd be extremely good at it." Ryouhei encouraged. "Come after school today and give it a try?" Ryouhei asked once more.

"Sure I'll try it but if I don't like it you'll have to stop asking, ok?" Mikki reasoned. "I guess I can start my more feminine club favorite tomorrow." Mikki thought, wondering if she would get to do ballroom dancing again after starting this fighting center new carrier.

"Sounds extremely awesome." Ryouhei replied agreeing to the terms that Mikki set. "Would you mind if I sat next to you?" Ryouhei asked, causing Mikki to notice the lunch box in his hands.

"I don't mind." Mikki replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she continued to eat her lunch. For the rest of the lunch period Ryouhei and Mikki Sat silently, listening to Terri and Kyoko talk and giggle. "Hey Ryouhei?" Mikki asked to get his attention.

"Yea? What's up?" Ryouhei said in-between bites of his meal that he was scarfing down a mile a minute.

"Your weird." Mikki commented Quietly and thoughtfully.

* * *

on ward and up wards to chapter 17!


	17. Terri's chapter 9

To keep thing on a more exciting pace I decided to fast forward the story to the zoo trip.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Safari by Dr. Bombay

Well I have zapped as many spelling and grammar errors as I could but i'm afraid I missed a few. Let me know if you find any.

* * *

The Zoo trip came with much anticipation in the Serene and Strychnos apartment while Terri rushed around trying to put together an outfit. "Should I wear the flower tank top style dress with the blue jean micro jacket or maybe something more casual?" Terri asked Mikki who was currently in the kitchen making breakfast. The two had managed to work out that Mikki would make breakfast and lunch While Terri made dinner and an occasional dessert.

"Terri you don't get much more casual then jean." Mikki replied while she attempted to keep the eggs from burning.

"I guess that's true." Terri said happily to herself as she slipped into her outfit of a light pastel yellow tank top dress with a small red flower print that reached her knees, a light jean long sleeve mini jacket and a pair of matching jean ankle converse sneakers. While Terri was finishing tying her shoes a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Terri could you get that?" Mikki yelled from the kitchen as the fire alarm went off. "Gah! This is why I hate margarine!" Terri could hear Mikki's frustrated ranted while she did as Mikki had asked and quickly ran to the door stumbling along the way. When she finally made it to the door and opened it she found Reborn waiting.

"Can I help you?"Terri asked obviously frazzled by her stumble which was only enhanced by the sound of the fire alarms. "What is Reborn doing here?" Terri thought confused.

"I'm here to speak with Mikki." Reborn yelled over the alarms. "Is she here?" Almost as if it was a cue the fire alarms turned off and Mikki emerged from the kitchen with a fan in one hand, and a pan of burnt eggs in the other.

"Oh Mikki." Terri thought chuckling in her head at her friend's currently silly pose.

"Whose at the door?" Mikki asked curiously as she scrapped the charcoal mass into the trash can.

"Reborn. He said he's here to talk to you." Terri relayed the message even though Reborn was in plain view. "And I still don't like this file snatcher." Terri added in her head.

"Oh, well let him in then." Mikki replied in a surprised tone as she returned to the kitchen.

"Really Mikki? You're ok with the guy who stole our records being in the apartment?" Terri thought looking at where her friend once was surprised.

"You heard the girl, let me in". Reborn said smugly reminding her once more that he was entering her sanctuary.

"You're not gonna win any points that way pal." Terri thought unhappily as she cautiously watched him enter the living room and sit on the couch.

"Will you be staying for breakfast Terri or do you have to head out?" Mikki added, pulling Terri out of her thoughts.

"I gotta run sorry." Terri replied still wary of Reborn. "Will you be ok by yourself or are you gonna start more fires?" Terri asked jokingly causing Mikki to laugh. "Cause if you have to start a fire start it on him." Terri added in her head in her normal angelic tone.

"I think I'm done playing fire fighter for now." Mikki replied still laughing.

"Ok bye then." Terri said and walked out the door to Yamamoto's house. "Mikki, what am I gonna do with you? Do you not understand that Reborn is a threat or something? You're not invincible!" Terri Mentally ranted. "And she needs to get ready too, she's suppose to be going too." Terri thought when suddenly and idea dawned on her. "Was Reborn there to pick her up?" Terri stipulated as she approached Yamamoto's house. "Wait a minute, this is a sushi shop." Terri thought confused as she stared between the address on the piece of paper and the address on the sushi shop. "That's the right number. Strange." Terri thought as she entered the Sushi store to see an older man behind the counter. " Excuse me." Terri said as she approached the counter. "Is Yamamoto here?" Terri asked feeling very awkward.

"Yea one second." The man replied as he turned to face a set of stares. "Yamamoto, your attractive friend is here!" The man yelled with a straight face. Rapid foot step were heard from above and were quickly transferred to the steps where Yamamoto appeared with a very red face.

"Hey dad. Could you not do that?" Yamamoto asked embarrassed but not losing his smile as he walked over to Terri. Yamamoto looked a lot different when he wasn't wearing the school uniform. Currently he was wearing a white t-shirt with a large grey logo on the front with a pair of dark blue jean pants and black sneakers with a dark red puffy vest.

"And I still managed to not look casual enough. Darn it" Terri thought with a mental sigh as she greeted Yamamoto.

"So are you ready to head out?" Yamamoto Asked curiously.

"What sort of stupid question is that? She's the one waiting for you." Yamamoto's dad pointed out as he chopped up more fish for sushi.

"Thanks dad." Yamamoto said under his breath causing Terri to chuckle lightly. "Oh right I was wondering if I could take some sushi with for lunch. Would that be ok?" Yamamoto asked causing Terri's face to light up with excitement.

"You may."Yamamoto's dad replied, causing Yamamoto to smile happily as he walk behind the counter to pick out some sushi. "If you make it." Yamamoto's dad added.

"You can make sushi?" Terri asked curiously and excited.

"Yea, I'm ok at it." Yamamoto replied modestly. "Would it be ok if you ate my Sushi and not my old man's?" Yamamoto asked embarrassedly.

"Who are you calling an old man?" Yamamoto's dad asked dangerously.

"That would be great Yamamoto. We can consider it a trade for the o bento that I said I'd make you." Terri suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea." Yamamoto agreed.

"Obento?"Yamamoto's dad asked curiously.

"Thanks, I tend to come up with one every once and awhile." Terri joked with a small laugh, causing Yamamoto to blush from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that you don't come up with good ideas, I really do like the idea." Yamamoto explained, obviously not getting Terri's joke.

"Yamamoto, Stop ignoring me." Yamamoto's dad said annoyed with a dark aura surrounding him. "And throw those away they are sloppy and look disgusting. You were obviously distracted. Make them again and concentrate this time." Yamamoto's dad Added unhappy with the messy sushi that was sitting on his counter.

"They look ok to me." Terri defended.

"Nah, he's right I was distracted. That's not my best." Yamamoto explained, siding with his father as he threw away the sushi he had just made and started over with more focus.

"This is so cool." Terri thought happily as she watched Yamamoto make the Sushi with expert speed. In no time the box was filled to the brim with different types of sushi for the two to eat.

"Now that is how you make sushi." Yamamoto's dad praised. "Making sushi takes time, effort and discipline." Yamamoto's dad started to rant.

"Oh boy, we should go or we'll never get to the zoo." Yamamoto whispered to Terri as he exited the counter. Terri and Yamamoto silently tip-toed out of the restaurant and bolted down the street.

"Hey! What did I say about ignoring me?" Yamamoto's dad yelled out the door, shaking his fist until the two were out of sight. Once he could no longer see them he lowered his fist and smiled. "My boy's growing up so fast." Yamamoto's dad thought in a happy but serene manner.

"I think we lost him." Yamamoto Laughed as he slowed his running pace down to a walk.

"You think?" Terri laughed as well as she caught up to Yamamoto. "I think we lost him at the door." Terri joked know knowing it was the truth.

"Probably." Yamamoto agreed as the approached the zoo. "So what do you want to see first?" Yamamoto asked Curiously, causing Terri to think for a bit while Yamamoto gave the lady at the ticket booth the passes.

"Let's see the Wombats." Terri suggested with a childish glow on her face causing Yamamoto to give his signature laugh and smile.

"Well then to the wombats we go."Yamamoto agreed leading Terri to the Wombat exhibit.

* * *

many of you are probably wondering, why wombats. and the answer is simple. they are cute and adorible and fuzzy and loveable.


	18. mikki's chapter 9

Hello everyone time for another chapter of stereo love! Woot!

disclaimer: i own nothing

song suggestion: twice lucky- i'm so lucky lucky

updated! this chapter now has fewer grammar and spelling errors for your enjoyment.

* * *

"This is why I hate margarine!" Mikki yelled frustrated "why margarine cant we just get normal butter from normal cows?" Mikki thought as she rustled with her eggs that were now burnt to the bottom of the pan. "What the freak it's like the eggs and the pan just fused together." Mikki thought annoyed as she listened to her friend answer the door as the fire alarm went off. "No bad fire alarm, bad! No sprinklers no sprinklers, no sprinklers please!" Mikki thought as she took the eggs of the burner and started to fan the smoke detector with a fan that she grabbed off of the wall in the kitchen. "That was only suppose to be for decoration but hey it works."

"I'm here to speak with Mikki" Reborn yelled over the alarms. "Is she here?" Almost as if it was a cue the fire alarms turned off and Mikki emerged from the kitchen with a fan in one hand, and a pan of burnt eggs in the other.

"Whose at the door?" Mikki asked curiously as she scrapped the charcoal mass into the only trash can they had. "Terri you make a better door the a window." Mikki thought with a chuckle thinking that Yamamoto had come to pick Terri up.

"Reborn. He said he's here to talk to you." Terri relayed the message even though, to her, Reborn was in plain view.

"Oh well let him in then" Mikki replied in a surprised tone as she returned to the kitchen.

"You heard the girl, let me in" Reborn said smugly reminding her once more that he was entering her sanctuary.

"You're not gonna win any points that way pal." Mikki thought unhappily as she tried once more to make breakfast with the dreaded margarine. "Will you be staying for breakfast Terri or do you have to head out?" Mikki added, as she tried to figure out how many eggs to make.

"I gotta run sorry." Terri replied still wary of Reborn. "Will you be ok by yourself or are you gonna start more fires?" Terri asked jokingly causing Mikki to laugh.

"I think I'm done playing fire fighter for now." Mikki replied still laughing. "Oh please don't leave me. Please don't leave me!" Mikki thought frantically not happy that there was no way to avoid Reborn now without Terri figuring something out.

"ok well see yea" Terri smiled and walked out the door.

"No!" Mikki thought wanted to call her back. Once she was sure that Terri wasn't coming back Mikki spun around to face Reborn. "Ok what do you want? you said you would come in unless it was an emergency." Mikki asked while her cooking was put to the back of her mind.

"I came to make sure that you went to the zoo." Reborn Explained as he leaned in slightly to taunt her.

"Please tell me you're joking." Mikki asked looking at Reborn in disbelief.

"Nope I'm fully serious. By the way they're gonna burn." Reborn replied then pointed to the eggs.

"Why on earth is it so important that I go to the zoo?" Mikki asked as she tried once more to save her eggs from a fiery charcoaled death.

"It's family business. We're choosing an animal companion for Tsuna." Reborn explained leaning on the nearby wall.

"Just give the kid a chicken and be done with it." Mikki spit her reply, annoyed as she concentrated harder on the now nicely cooking eggs.

"That is no way to talk about your boss." Reborn commented threateningly, glaring at Mikki for her insulting comment.

"It is when you've serving them unwillingly." Mikki pointed out as she turned off the burner and emptied the small pan of eggs on to a plate with toast. "So how are we going to find an animal companion for him at the zoo? Are we just looking through like it's a catalog and then buying one later?" Mikki asked as she walked past Reborn towards the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"No we'll be buying it there." Reborn replied taking a seat across from Mikki.

"You're joking."Mikki said shock before she could take a bite of her hard earned eggs.

"Am I speaking a different language or something?"Reborn asked becoming agitated. "And don't I get some?" Reborn added making a gesture to the eggs. Mikki just sighed and pushed the plate across the table to Reborn.

"Forks are in the drawer next to the sink." Mikki explained as she got up from her seat and walk into the bedroom. "You jerk, you jerk, you jerk." Mikki repeated in her head after closing the door. "Gosh darn it all I'm hungry." Mikki whispered as she walked over to her dresser, her stomach voicing the same complaint. "Shut up dumb tummy. Just pretend you're fasting." Mikki mentally yelled at her stomach reminding it of her and Terri's monthly fasting ritual. "This should be easier since instead of two meals it's only one." Mikki reminded herself as she changed into some day clothes which consisted of a gray empire waste tank top over a black tank top, jean shorts that stop right above the knee, black ankle converse, and a black paper boy hat. "Perfect!" Mikki thought examining her outfit in the mirror as she put a silver three sapphire drop pendent and her guardian ring. Grabbing her purse Mikki walked out of her room and back into the kitchen. "Food, food, food, food." Mikki thought as she put a slice of wheat bread in the toaster. "Food" Mikki mentally wined watching the toaster as her stomach growled. The toaster quickly complied producing a golden brown piece of toast which Mikki quickly snatched from the toaster. "Food" Mikki mentally cooed as she leaned against the counter. After taking her first bit Mikki felt nothing go into her mouth and her hand felt much lighter. "Food?" Mikki thought confused looking at her hand where the toast once was the looked up to see Reborn standing across from her munching on toast. "You conniving, no good, dirty, rotten, toast thief!" Mikki hissed, glaring daggers at Reborn.

"Come on we're going to be late." Reborn said ignoring Mikki's less then pleased comment as he walked to the door. Grudgingly Mikki followed knowing that doing other wish could result in termination. "So how's recruitment going?" Reborn asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's not." Mikki said flatly, she didn't have to look at him to tell he was pissed. "I won't recruit her until I know what she would be getting into. To do that I have to learn more about my job first." Mikki explained in a very bored manner.

"You're testing my Patience. We need the star guardian as soon as possible." Reborn Replied visibly annoyed.

"Gessh you're such a stiff when it comes to that. Look it's not like I can just say 'Hey Terri come join the mafia with me it will be great!' that won't end well." Mikki explained. "It needs to be more gentle and well planned I planned on asking her the past few days but you managed to ruin each of my attempts." Mikki added hoping that the truth of what she was saying would penetrate his thick skull.

"Whatever. Just remember the sooner the better."Reborn silently agreed but still unhappily.

"Yes sir."Mikki replied as they reached the main gate of the zoo.

"Two student tickets." Reborn said to the cashier.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mikki thought exasperated as she watched Reborn ogle the young and most likely scared cashier. "If you think you can pass of as a student you're as sadly mistaken.

"Um. You don't look like a student." The lady running the cash register replied meekly, trying to avoid offending a costumer.

"See!" Mikki thought cheering for the cashier. "use that back bone, show him who's boss!"

"Oh?" Was all that Reborn had to say for the cashier to become frazzled.

"B-but I guess I could be wrong. It's 7.50 a ticket so your total is 15.82 including taxes" The cashier replied shyly.

"How does he do that?" Mikki thought to herself in defeat as she rummaged through her purse.

"I got it Reborn." Mikki said putting money on the counter. "20 should be enough for an adult ticket and a student ticket right?" Mikki asked with a kind smile.

"Yes your change is." The cashier started with a voice of relief now that the difference wasn't coming out of her already small pay check.

"Don't worry about the change." Mikki said then gave a quick glare to Reborn. "Have a nice day." Mikki said giving one last smile as she drug Reborn away from the counter by the collar. "Reborn you are a dead man. This is the second time that you got in between me and food." Mikki thought knowing that the money she gave the casher was her money for lunch. "Let's hope that I can make it to dinner." Mikki thought with a sigh knowing that she did the right thing anyways.

"In case you didn't notice I am walking with you so you can let go of me now." Reborn replied in a calm voice. "Test number two, failed." He added causing Mikki to stop in her tracks and let go of his collar.

"What?" Mikki Asked confused.

"I was testing you ability to endure crime. You obviously just failed." Reborn Replied in a monotone voice. "Quiet honest I didn't expect you to fail that quickly." Reborn added causing Mikki to flinch slightly.

"Great. Is everything he does about work!" Mikki thought complaining to herself mostly annoyed that she managed to fail another test. "hopefully this isn't a three strikes and you're out thing" Mikki thought keeping her fear from showing on her face.

"Mikki?" Said a voice behind her. "Hey Mikki!" The voice said getting closer causing Mikki to turn and see Ryouhei. "Mater Pao Pao, you're here too?" Ryouhei asked looking past Mikki which caused her to turn back to where Reborn once was.

"Huh? Gah!" Mikki shrieked and jumped back when she found a guy with spiky black hair behind her wearing red boxing shorts, with matching boxing shoes and gloves, and a strange teal head band with the face of an elephant on it. "How on earth did Reborn grow a mustache and goatee so quickly?" Mikki thought beyond disturbed "And why isn't he wearing a shirt!" Mikki notices causing her face to flush slightly. Mikki immediately turned back around to face Ryouhei.

"So Mikki since you're here, why don't we walk around the zoo together?" Ryouhei offered Looking slightly towards the ground.

"Sounds great." Mikki agreed happily with a nod.

"Why don't I go with you?" 'Master Pao Pao' offered in a fake cheerful voice.

"That's ok. Thanks for the offer Master Pao Pao but we'll be fine." Mikki Replied with her own Fake cheerful voice "You said I had to look as animals. You never said I had to look at them with you." Mikki thought as she walked away with Ryouhei.

"That little. She ditched me!" Reborn thought visibly Pissed off As his body swirled and glowed which then revealed Reborn still in his suit and Leon in his hand. "and what on earth was that face that she made?" Reborn thought as he mentally went back in time, picturing Mikki's confused blushing face. "Red is a good color on her" Reborn thought with a laugh "By the way Leon Good save with the Pao Pao disguise." Reborn complimented his scaly animal companion.

"Reborn!" Said a feminine Voice from behind Reborn. The owner of the voice then hugged Reborn from behind and nuzzled his face with her check.

"Hello Bianchi." Reborn replied calmly, deep in thought. "Why would her face be red thought?"

"Who are you looking at?" Bianchi asked noticing Mikki and Ryouhei's slowly retreating figures.

"Hm?" Reborn replied still deep in thought. "Does she Like Ryouhei that much? Why does my chest feel tight? Oh right Bianchi is hugging me." Reborn thought releasing a small suppressed chuckle.

"So you're looking at the girl huh? Very well I'll just kill her. Bianchi said venomously as she released Reborn and walked off in a different direction.

"That's nice Bianchi's gonna go and kill Mikki." Reborn said as he started to walk to the nearest animal cage then realized what he just said. "Crap. Where did she go." Reborn Thought as he ran off looking for his deadly admirer.

* * *

thats all folks! well until the next chapter

bonus: if you check out my profile page my picture is a picture of Terri and Mikki's appartment layout


	19. Terri's chapter 10

So here i am with another chapter for you. why? Because I'm sick and have nothing better to do.

So on with the show!

disclaimer: I own nothing.

song suggestion: Daftpunk- One More Time.

Yet again, this chapter has been edited for grammar and spelling issues. Please let me know if you find any that I missed.

* * *

"They are so cute!" Terri yelled happily upon seeing the 5 or 6 wombats running around the cage playing, then crouched down so she could be at eye level with the wombats. "I love their stubby little legs and they're cute big noses." Terri thought smiling at a curious wombat that had came over and tried to sniff her through the glass, causing Yamamoto to laugh.

"Here's an idea, why don't we think of a person that we know for each animal that we see. Reborn suggested that we try and find one that reminds us of Tsuna." Yamamoto explained with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Terri agreed happily not taking her eyes off of the rollie-pollie wombats.

"Well you're obviously a wombat." Yamamoto said with a small soft smirk which caused Terri to look up at him.

"Of course!" Terri replied happily "what else would I be?"Terri Replied rhetorically.

"Hm. Maybe a bear cub?" Yamamoto replied anyways. "Nah, you're a wombat." He corrected scratching his head.

"So what animal should we look at next?" Terri asked curiously as she got up from her sitting position.

"I don't know. Maybe we could just walk around and see what catches our attention," Yamamoto Suggested with a shrug.

"Ok, lead the way." Terri agreed with a salute then fallowed Yamamoto around the park looking at various animals that they passed by.

"Ha-ha that Kwela is just like Haru." Terri laughed pointing at the kwela in the nearby cage.

"And that monkey looks like Gokkudera." Yamamoto added pointing at the monkey cage nearby, causing Terri to look over just a little too quickly to go unnoticed.

"Gokkudera?" Terri asked focusing at the monkey cage.

"Yea, don't you think it looks like him?" Yamamoto confirmed pointing out the specific monkey, causing Terri's eyes to grow to the size of plates.

"Oh my gosh, that monkey is Gokkudera!" Terri yelled running over to the cage were Gokkudera was stuck. "Gokkudera what are you doing?" Terri asked panicking slightly.

"Oh nothing I'm just trying to find an animal for tsuna. Ow! Pull my hair one more time you dumb monkey and see what happens." Gokkudera threatened a nearby monkey then turned to another. "Throw that pooh at me and you will die." Gokkudera yelled obviously annoyed as Terri opened the door to the monkey cage slightly.

"Gokkudera I think you need to get out. The park officials might get mad." Terri pointed out as Gokkudera wadded through the sea of monkeys that were attempting to escape.

"Thanks. Obviously none of those represent the 10th at all." Gokkudera said as Terri shut the door behind him.

"Terri there you are, you sure can run." Yamamoto pointed out with a chuckle. "Gokkudera? So you really were the monkey."Yamamoto added.

"Shut up baseball nut." Gokkudera growled dangerously as Yamamoto put his arm around Terri.

"Something the matter Gokkudera? You look mad." Yamamoto asked, his rare menacing side making a surprise appearance.

"I oughta!" Gokkudera started until he slipped on a banana peel, complements of the monkey that was pulling Gokkudera's hair before. "Today sucks I don't think I could do anything worse to make myself look more like an idiot." Gokkudera thought annoyed until her heard a large explosion behind him. "I stand corrected." Gokkudera thought, peeved that everything seemed to be going wrong.

"What on earth was that?" Terri asked scared that the zoo might be under attack for some reason.

"We should leave the area," Yamamoto Suggested, protection showing through his eyes.

"Yea." Terri agreed quietly then turned to Gokkudera. "Come on we need to leave. Who know what was able to escape from that explosion. "Well I guess that it's not that bad, at least I get to hang out with Terri. Not much of a bonus but hey it's something right?" Gokkudera thought making an excuse for his sudden feeling of happiness until a scream interrupted his thoughts.

"Attention all zoo visitors, due to the recent unexplainable explosion the lions managed to get out of their cage. Please exit as soon as possible, they are dangerous and have not been feed yet. Thank you." The intercom announced causing Terri to run towards the source of the scream.

"Terri Where are you going?" Yamamoto yelled at Terri's retreating figure while Gokkudera followed her. "That dumb girl is gonna get herself killed." Yamamoto thought as he also followed.

"I don't care who it is but someone is being attacked by an animal." Terri thought Adrenaline adding to her bravery. "I don't care who it is, I'm not gonna let them become lion chow if I can help." Terri Continued as she rounded the corner to see a Terrified Mikki being stared down by a very hungry group of lions.

"Mikki!" Terri yelled Distracting Mikki long enough for one of the lions to swipe at her leg and draw blood. "Oh gosh no. not her." Terri thought, now knowing better then to speak so she didn't distract Mikki.

"Why does she look so pale?" Gokkudera pointed out whispering into Terri ear knowing the possible outcomes if he was too loud. Mikki's legs started to wobble causing her to grab a nearby hand rail that wasn't destroyed in the explosion as she started to dry heave.

"Oh no. she didn't eat." Terri thought Panicking as Mikki chance of survive dwindled. "She's hypoglycemic! If she doesn't eat she gets sick she should know that by now." Terri thought as she tried to gather her fleeting courage. "Hey! Dumb Lions! Over here! Look tasty not sick meat!" Terri yelled getting the lions attention.

"Gosh darn it Terri why would you do that." Gokkudera thought as Yamamoto finally caught up. "It about time he got here. Let's sacrifice him." Gokkudera thought, "Normally I'd just blow them up but if Terri found out that I was the one that started this then what would she think of me." Gokkudera thought conflicted as the lions approached. "What on earth am I thinking? I'll die if I don't!" Gokkudera thought gathering his wits and took out 8 pieces of dynamite. "Hurricane bombs!" Gokkudera yelled his battle phrase as he threw the dynamite at the lion's feet. The lions on knowingly continued walking until the explosion caused them to be sent flying through the air.

"Gokkudera," Terri said quietly not looking at him causing him to wince a bit as he expected what might happen next. "Thank you."

"What?" Gokkudera and Yamamoto both asked in confusion. "But I had the dynamite that means that I caused the lions to escape in the first place. You're not mad at me?" Gokkudera Asked confused.

"Gokkudera, that couldn't have been you, you were with me at the monkey cage when the explosion happened. And even if you set up the explosion you still saved Mikki from the lions and me from my own blind courage." Terri explained as she scratched the back of her head. "So thank you." Terri repeated planting a light kiss on Gokkudera's check causing Yamamoto's and Gokkudera's jaws to drop from shock.

"Y-You're welcome, I Guess." Gokkudera replied looking away to hide his blush.

"Oh great, I just did that didn't I?" Terri thought asking herself, panicking. "Gah! I did, I did do that!" Terri answered in a tweety bird manner.

"Well I think that's enough adventure for one day don't you think?" Reborn asked seemingly popping up out of nowhere holding a happy Mikki with a strawberry milkshake.

"Mikki are you ok?" Terri asked concerned, also ignoring the fact that Reborn was carrying her on his back.

"Yep I'm great, I have food and I'm not about to be eaten by a lion so life is good." Mikki replied then continued to drink her milkshake like it was a gift sent from heaven.

"Also Why is there a baby tiger behind you?" Terri added curiously sensing that the tiger meant no harm.

"Oh you mean Tora?" Mikki corrected as she looked back at the tiger. "She's been following me around for a little while now." Mikki explained as she got off of Reborn back so she could crouch down next to the tiger."

"It's a miniature breed which means it won't get much bigger." Reborn explained. "This is lucky for you Terri, because the zoo gave it to Mikki as an apology for the lion attack." Reborn finished with a small smirk. "Well at lease we found one animal companion today, not the one I had in mind."

"You mean I told them that I wouldn't sue then over the lion attack if they gave it to me." Mikki corrected once more, causing everyone to look at her with shock as she played with her new pet.

"Well I was planning on leaving that detail out, but if you want to mention it then yes, that's what happened." Reborn agreed shaking his head.

"Reborn!" Yell an all too familiar voice for Gokkudera.

"Older sister." Gokkudera whispered as he clutched his stomach while Bianchi hugged Reborn from behind again.

"Reborn there you are, I was wondering where you ran off too."Bianchi announced a little louder than necessary.

"So you're the girl that was attacked right?" Bianchi asked looking down at Mikki. "Cute kid but Reborn needs someone like me, someone who can take care of them self." Bianchi thought as she rustled through her bag pulling out a sandwich. "Here I was planning on eating this later but you can have it." Bianchi offered, finally letting go of Reborn so she could bend down and give the sandwich to Mikki.

"Really?" Mikki Asked Happily accepting the sandwich.

"They don't call me the poison scorpion back in Italy for nothing." Bianchi Thought happily knowing that she got rid of her competition. Her plan would have worked to had Reborn not kicked the sandwich out of her hand and far away from the group, kicking Mikki's hand in the process.

"Ye-ouch! Why would you do that! That sandwich looked really good." Mikki complained holding her cold milkshake against her throbbing hand.

"Reborn's total approval points:" Terri thought glaring at the well dress man in front of her. "Negative 648,329,437" Terri thought coldly.

"It's still not safe here, we should head back."Reborn suggested to the group receiving a unanimous yes.

"negative 648,329,436" Terri corrected herself still unhappy with Reborn apparent rude behavior as she watch him Hoist Mikki onto his back once more.

"Your leg is still injured so you shouldn't be walking yet." Reborn stated knowing that Mikki was sure to put up a fight. " Don't worry Tora will follow." Reborn added which for some reason angered Mikki causing her to knock her head against his in a less than gentle manner.

"Negative 648,329,426" Terri though changing the number once more as she looked over to were the sandwich should have been before following the group. In its place was a deep hole in the concrete, fumes still visibly emanating from the hole. "Fine" Terri thought rolling her eyes as she looked back at Reborn and started to walk with the group. "Negative 2,847" Terri compromised. "That means I still hate you though."

* * *

disclaimer: no animals were harmed in the making of this chapter.

good? bad? let me know what you think.


	20. Mikki's chapter 10

Hello readers, I just realized that I didn't go and add my disclaimer. Please dont sue me. ;.;

Disclaimer: I own nothing

song suggestion: Daftpunk: Harder Better Faster Stronger

Also a big thank yout to Ashj for following my story. A pat on the back and a giant cookie is her reward. ^_^

A big thanks to all my readers who told me were my grammar and spelling errors were. Because of them I have updated my story up to this point and plan on editting the rest as well.

* * *

"Oh gosh I don't feel good." Mikki thought Getting Dizzier by the minute.

"Are you sure you're ok? That's the Fifth time you've bumped into me in the past thirty minutes." Ryouhei pointed out. He and Mikki had been walking around for about an hour now and she had been getting progressively weaker as time passed.

"No." Mikki replied honestly, bumping into Ryouhei again, this time grabbing on to his sleeve for support.

"Ok um here why don't you sit down then and I'll get some medicine. What do you think will work?" Ryouhei offered as he led Mikki over to a nearby bench.

"Tums and something to eat." Mikki replied taking a seat on the bench allowing herself to close her eyes and practically collapse on to the bench.

"Whoa, hey, are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" Ryouhei Asked concerned as he sat down next to her. Mikki looked at Ryouhei with a forced smile and gave him a thumbs up.

"Of course I'll be fine." Mikki Replied convincingly enough for Ryouhei to run off to find the medicine and food. "Not." Mikki said quietly to herself as she turned her thumbs up in to a thumbs down. "Oh well at least he's trying to help me." Mikki thought as happy as a sick person could be, watching the visitors walk by her.

"Playing sick oh please. And you say I'm a flirt." Reborn said to himself, watching Mikki from a wooded part of the zoo that happened to be near the bench. "Since I couldn't find Bianchi I Guess it would be easier to just watch after you."

"Are you still looking at her, Reborn?" Bianchi whispered into his ear from behind Pressing a button that rested in her hand. Not even half a second later a large explosion occurred near the bench that Mikki was sitting on. "She's quiet dumb really I walked right past her, twice and she didn't do anything." Bianchi said dully as she moved to be standing next to Reborn, watching the dust settle. "If you fell nothing then you'll do nothing." Bianchi threatened leaning against another nearby tree as five lions appeared from the cloud of dust.

"what the." Mikki thought after hearing the explosion getting up from her seat on the bench. "That didn't sound good." Mikki thought walking onto the trail that the bench was placed next to. "Hey! If you need help and can hear me just make some sort of noise!" Mikki yelled into the cloud of dust only to hear a lion rawr. "Ok very funny. Do you need help?" Mikki asked again to see if it was a joke. There was no reply after that. The dust soon settled revealing five lions not far from where Mikki was. "Oh boy. Um ok what do you do when faced with a lion. Come on stupid trivia now would be a good time for me to remember you." Mikki thought knowing at least to not try running away. "Ok it was either yell, stare it down or pray they don't see you. In my case they already saw me so that narrows it down a bit." Mikki thought Trying her best not to be eaten. " Ok lets save time and do both." Mikki thought staring at watch she guessed was the leader, then Screamed as loud as she could.

"Attention all zoo visitors, due to the recent unexplainable explosion the lions managed to get out of their cage. Please exit as soon as possible, they are dangerous and have not been feed yet. Thank you." The intercom announced causing Mikki to become frustrated.

"Thanks for nothing you freakin lazy bums! Try feeding your Freakin animals more often!" Mikki yelled trying to vent her stress so she could think clearer.

"Mikki!" Terri yelled Distracting Mikki long enough for one of the lions to swipe at her leg and draw blood.

"Yeow that hurt. Ok concentrating, concentrating," Mikki thought as she slowly started to back up while staring down the lions.

"Aw man why me?" Mikki thought as her legs started to wobble causing her to grab a nearby hand rail that wasn't destroyed in the explosion as she started to dry heave. "Crap if this keeps up I won't be able to move, stupid hypoglycemia!" Mikki thought as she tried to figure out a way to get away. "Climb a tree? No, that's not it, um, make yourself look like a bigger threat than them? Gah no that's bears!" Mikki thought going through her now officially useless knowledge that she got for summer camp so many years ago.

"It looks like she really struggling, won't you do anything Reborn?" Bianchi asked the still watching Reborn.

"Come on you can handle this." Reborn Thought, showing no emotion as he did absolutely nothing until Terri's voice filled the air.

"Hey! Dumb Lions! Over here! Look tasty not sick meat!" Terri yelled getting the lions attention.

"Terri why would you do that." Mikki thought momentarily relieved enough to control her breathing. "Now how to save Terri." Mikki thought looking around for a hopefully large enough stick.

"Hurricane bombs!" Gokkudera yelled his battle phrase as he threw the dynamite at the lion's feet. The lions on knowingly continued walking until the explosion caused them to be sent flying through the air.

"What! No, that's not fair!" Bianchi said watching the Loins fly far from where they were. "Oh well you still did nothing." Bianchi said wrapping her arms around Reborn neck. "That's as good as the girl getting eaten alive by lions." Bianchi concluded nuzzling her face against Reborn shoulder.

"So I've passed your test?" Reborn asked coldly.

"Yep." Bianchi replied simply with a small blush across her face.

"Good, if you'll excuse me. I have a fainting girl to catch."Reborn replied with a smirk as she ran out of bianchi's grasp and over to the falling girl.

"Thank heavens for that second explosion. She's safe now." Mikki thought as she allowed herself to fall to the ground.

"That's strange. I'm a lot shorter than I thought I was, cause the ground came a lot faster than I thought it would." Mikki admitted unhappily at the idea of being shorter. "Wait, why is the ground moving?" Mikki thought peeping one of her eyes open to look up at Reborn. "Reborn?"Mikki asked confused. "How did you, Were you following me?" Mikki asked trying to make since of her surroundings.

"Chocolate, Strawberry, or vanilla?" Reborn asked ignoring Mikki's question as he put her down on a counter.

"What?" Mikki asked now confused beyond all belief. "How did that answer my question."Mikki asked sitting up from the counter to see that they were in one of the booths for the zoo.

"It doesn't. Chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla." Reborn listed again to the brain dead girl.

"Um strawberry." Mikki replied gripping her head with her hand. "Ugh headache." Mikki whispered to herself as she looked down at her profusely bleeding leg. "Ugh leg-ache" Mikki added as she managed to remove her black under tank without taking of her gray tank top. "Oh yea that's skill," Mikki thought laughing at another one of her useless skills and proceeded to rip the tank top into strips so she could turn it into a bandage.

"Ok one Strawberry milkshake." Reborn replied turning around with the milkshake in his hand to find Mikki wrapping up her injured leg. "Impatient much?" Reborn asked handing Mikki the milkshake and took over the job of bandaging her leg.

"This is pretty good." Mikki complimented then continued to sip on her sugar packed drink. "How did he know that I would need sugar? Oh right he still has my records. Duh. The medical section." Mikki thought answering her own question.

"Don't get use to it. It just that if you die from a seizure that I lose the star guardian too." Reborn Replied with a small smirk.

"Wonderful. So I'm just a dumb B.O.G.O. deal to him." Mikki thought unhappily as Reborn Finished tying the bandage. "Although it's not like I wanted to be friends with him. That's just stupid." Mikki thought looking away.

"Great, now you're mad at me." Reborn said looking up to see Mikki looking away from him. "You're injured so if you want I'll carry you but," Reborn said only to get cut off by Mikki.

"Don't get use to it." Mikki finished for Reborn taking up his offer to be carried and allowed him to hoist her on to his back "Oh well I guess I can't be too upset, he is being nice to me, and I wasn't eaten by lions." Mikki thought until she noticed something small and fuzzy by the door to the booth.

"Reborn, I see teeth and claws." Mikki said quietly pointing to the door.

"Hm? Oh that. It's been following me ever since I picked you up." Reborn explained then continued with an evil smile. "Maybe it wants a bit of your leg." Reborn suggested holding back a small laugh that threatened to erupt.

"That's just cruel." Mikki said quietly as Reborn walked calmly past it, walking slowly enough for the small baby tiger to follow them.

"You know, I think it likes you." Reborn suggested as the tiger continued to follow them.

"What makes you think that?" Mikki asked curiously as Reborn set her down on the bench from before so he could rest his back a bit.

"Because if I walk away it won't follow me. That and I asked her." Reborn said causing Mikki to glare at him.

"You asked her. Really? What do you think I am a six year old?" Mikki asked offended.

"I'm serious. Watch I'll tell her to go sit in your lap if she likes you." Reborn said then started to make strange growling sounds. With a quick nod the tiger jumped on to Mikki's lap and started to purr. "See?" Reborn asked defensively. "It's not because I want her to trust me it's because I hate being treated like I'm stupid." Reborn thought to himself.

"Ok that's pretty cool. You speak tiger?" Mikki asked still in disbelief but her list of many questions was cut short by the manager of the zoo and some zoo keepers.

"There's one! Quick grab it!" The manager announced pointing at the tiger in Mikki's lap, causing the tiger to growl and hiss.

"Excuse me Sir what seems to be the problem?" Reborn asked innocently enough.

"Are you blind there is a tiger on that girls lap!" The Manager yelled at Reborn. The manager had one the stereotypical safari man suit and hat to cover his lack of hair, black boots and a curled black mustache.

"Well after being stuck in a five to one battle with lions a baby tiger is the lease of my issues." Mikki replied calmly, petting the tiger that was still in her lap.

"Attacked by lions?" The manager repeated obviously afraid of possible legal actions after noticing her leg.

"That's right." Mikki replied in a sing song voice then took another sip of the milkshake that she had been neglecting. "But if you let me keep this little cutie then I forget that it happened. Could you imagine what would happen if word got out that a poor innocent student was attack at the zoo? I can see the profit margin dropping now." Mikki said innocently painting a very vivid picture of lost money in the manager's mind.

"Fine, But if it eats you that's your problem." The manager said mentally crying for the loss of one of his few zoo animals.

"Sounds good to me, I'll come by later with the paper work." Mikki said with a smile as Reborn put her on to his back once more, again walking slow enough for the tiger to follow as they walked over to where Terri and all of Tsuna's other friends gathered.

"Well I think that's enough adventure for one day don't you think?" Reborn asked seemingly popping up out of nowhere holding a happy Mikki with a strawberry milkshake.

"Mikki are you ok?" Terri asked concerned, also ignoring the fact that Reborn was carrying her on his back.

"Yep I'm great, I have food and I'm not about to be eaten by a lion so life is good." Mikki replied then continued to drink her milkshake like it was a gift sent from heaven.

"Also why is there a baby tiger behind you?" Terri added curiously sensing that the tiger meant no harm.

"Oh you mean Tora?" Mikki corrected as she looked back at the tiger. "She's been following me around for a little while now." Mikki explained as she got off of Reborn's back so she could crouch down next to the tiger."

"It's a miniature breed which means it won't get much bigger." Reborn explained. "This is lucky for you because the zoo gave it to Mikki as an apology for the lion attack." Reborn finished with a small smirk. "Well at lease we found one animal companion today, not the one I had in mind."

"You mean I told them that I wouldn't sue them over the lion attack if they gave it to me." Mikki corrected once more, causing everyone to look at her with shock as she played with her new pet.

"Well I was planning on leaving that detail out, but if you want to mention it then yes, that's what happened." Reborn agreed shaking his head.

"Reborn!" Yell an all too familiar voice for Gokkudera.

"Older sister." Gokkudera whispered as he clutched his stomach while Bianchi hugged Reborn from behind again.

"Reborn there you are, I was wondering where you ran off too."Bianchi announced a little louder than necessary.

"So you're the girl that was attacked right?" Bianchi asked looking down at Mikki. "Cute kid but Reborn needs someone like me, someone who can take care of them self." Bianchi thought as she rustled though her bag pulling out a sandwich. "Here I was planning on eating this later but you can have it." Bianchi offered, finally letting go of Reborn so she could bend down and give the sandwich to Mikki.

"Bianchi, I thought you said I already past you test darn it."Reborn thought annoyed as he watched Bianchi Hand Mikki the food.

"Really?" Mikki Asked Happily accepting the sandwich.

"They don't call me the poison scorpion back in Italy for nothing." Bianchi Thought happily knowing that she got rid of her competition. Her plan would have worked to had Reborn not kicked the sandwich out of her hand and far away from the group, kicking Mikki's hand in the process.

"Sorry Bianchi I'll explain to you later, but right now killing the moon guardian isn't very helpful."Reborn thought as he watch the sandwich land and dissolve the surrounding concrete. "She's nuts."

"Ye-ouch! Why would you do that! That sandwich looked really good." Mikki complained holding her cold milkshake against her throbbing hand. "Stupid mean evil Reborn, you're always getting between me and tasty food!" Mikki thought unhappily while Reborn just sighed in defeat.

"It's still not safe here, we should head back."Reborn suggested to the group receiving a unanimous yes.

"Oh crap that's right; we're still in Lion territory." Mikki Thought, momentarily taking a break from thinking about her hand.

"Your leg is still injured so you shouldn't be walking yet." Reborn as he picked her up yet again and put her on his back. "Don't worry, Tora will follow." Reborn said then quietly added "And you said Leon was bad? Tora is just tiger in Japanese." This wonderful comment on her naming skills angered Mikki causing her to knock her head against his in a less than gentle manner.

"Tora also happens to be a girl's name." Mikki defended.

"Well Leon is a boy's name." Reborn replied Pointing out a flaw in Mikki's argument.

"Shut up, her name is Tora." Mikki said quietly as she allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Thanks again to Ashj for pointing out my traslation error. ^_^


	21. Terri's chapter 11

Hello, amsharp here with a wonderful update for you. Time to get the rock rolling.

disclaimer: I own nothing

song suggestion: Interstella 555 by Daftpunk, it's actually a full length animated video by one of the kings on anime himself. So watch it if you consider your self an anime fan.

News flash! This chapter had been edited. It's still not perfect so let amsharp know if there is anything that needs to be fixed. Thank you.

* * *

"Mikki, Mikki wake up." Terri said shaking her friends shoulder. Several Months had passed since the zoo incident and the days since then had been dull and long as the school year started coming to a close. "Mikki, Mikki there's a letter for you." Terri said trying once more and succeeding.

"What? But it's a weekend!" Mikki cried as she grabbed the letter from Terri before she could open it.

"So? Mail is still delivered on Saturday." Terri pointed out as Mikki quickly scanned the letter then shoved it into her nightstand drawer.

"True, so what are your plans for the day?" Mikki asked as she ran around the bedroom frantically getting changed.

"I'm going camping with some friends." Terri said happily causing Mikki to look at Terri, noticing that she was wearing long jeans, hiking boots, a plain white t-shirt and her traditional red hiking bandana around her neck. "Reborn invited me but I'll just not tell her that. She seems to get mad when I mention him." Terri thought with a smile as she watched Mikki continue her scramble.

"I'm gonna be late!" Mikki yelled as she hopped around attempting to move towards the door and put her socks on at the same time. "Tora! Tora, wake up, it's time to go!" Mikki yelled as she ran to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast.

"Mikki, I thought you didn't have work today." Terri pointed out curiously as she followed Mikki to the main area of the apartment.

"Yea, The letter was from one of my club captains, they like to write me reminder letter since I'm forgetful." Mikki said as she put her shoes on. "There's a kendo meeting today, thank heavens for that letter or else I would have forgot." Mikki added as she put her shoes on and a collar on Tora.

"So you're bringing your pet tiger? But not your armor, uniform, or swords?" Terri thought perplexed as she watched Mikki run out the door. "Something says that she doesn't have a kendo meeting today." Terri thought with a roll of her eyes as she walked back into the bedroom to grab her extra book bag from the closet. "What on earth is so terrible that she wouldn't want to tell me about it?" Terri thought as she left to continue packing. "I see how it is. Ah to be young and feel loves keen sting." Terri thought as she pack her basic camping supplies. "That girl gets so embarrassed whenever I mention her dating life, I wonder if that's it?" Terri thought guessing that Mikki had gone to see Ryouhei. "It wouldn't be the first time. There was that time where she liked Mark but said she only went to soccer games cause she liked the sport, and then there was oh what was his name that she claimed to run into at the movie theaters a lot." Terri thought laughing as she pictured Mikki sneaking out to see Ryouhei. "Lets see, check list time." Terri thought as she looked over what she had put into her bag. "Highly condensed tent, check, odorless food packets, check, tarp, bug spray, fuel, snacks, highly condense sleeping bag, clothes. Check, check, and check." Terri thought as she smiled closing her pack and slung it on her back. "And away I go!" Terri announced to the world as she walked out of the apartment, giving Chiro his now traditional lunch box on her way out. "Taxi!" Terri yelled trying to get a ride to the base of the mountain. After a few minutes a taxi finally stopped taking Terri as close to the mountain as possible.

"Hey kid you're not hiking that by your self are you?" The driver asked leaning his head out the window.

"I'm meeting some friends at the top. So technically no." Terri answered thoughtfully looking at the high mountain. "Maybe I should have found someone to go with me." Terri thought slightly worried as she remembered the buddy rule from camp.

"Your funeral." The taxi driver said then drove off, leaving Terri to climb the dreaded mountain.

"Well away I go," Terri said with a smile as she walked over the bridge that leads to the trail. "Oh they built the ship titanic to sail the ocean blue, and they thought they had a ship that the water would never go through!" Terri sang happily, getting closer and closer to the meeting point when she heard a cry for help. "Tsuna?" Terri asked as she looked over at a cliff to find Tsuna dangling by a cliff with Yamamoto, Gokkudera, and a guy with medium length blond hair with a long green canvas coat, a black t-shirt and khaki cargo pants and black shoes with a whip attached to his belt. "What the, Tsuna hold on!" Terri yelled as she ran over to the four guys grabbing on and helping them pull Tsuna over the cliff, causing them all to fall on the ground. "What on Earth were you thinking?" Terri yelled at the guys causing three of the four to look away guiltily.

"It's not like we were throwing him over the cliff! We were trying to save him!" Gokkudera yelled back causing Terri to look at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, Blame the adrenaline if you want." Terri replied scratching her head as she look at the new guy. "Also I don't think I know you, my name's Terri, it's nice to meet you." Terri said offering her hand for the guy to shake.

"Dino, I'm Tsuna older brother figure." Dino said Shaking Terri's hand.

"Old brother figure?" Terri asked curiously and confused.

"Yea I'm not related but we have a brothers bond." Dino explained ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"I see." Terri said happily "It's like Mikki and me. sister, but not at the same time."

"What were you doing hanging off the cliff anyways?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Reborn left me up here with this poorly drawn map and told me to find my way to this point." Tsuna said showing everyone the map.

"So that's why we're hiking? It's like a treasure hunt?" Terri asked curiously as she looked at the map.

"Yep it's just so vague that I keep getting lost." Tsuna replied unhappy while everyone stood up from the ground.

"Around here huh? Well let's take a look around." Yamamoto suggested and walked away from the group.

"I don't think we'll find him like that." Tsuna Said with little faith as Yamamoto walked towards a sign.

"Found it!"Yamamoto announced as he stepped out of the way of the sign with the words 'around here' written on it.

"You got to be kidding me." Terri said though her laughter. "Who would have thought Reborn had a sense of humor." Terri thought as she watched the guys discuss what to do next.

"Huh? Danger, falling bears." Gokkudera read from the sign.

"Falling bears? Are you sure the word falling wasn't added in?"Terri suggested curiously as she looked at the sign as well.

"or maybe it's a warning for falling rocks?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Reborn means what he says. We should be careful." Dino said looking coldly at the sign until a dark shadow covered the group.

"Falling Bears!" Terri yelled running away from the sign.

"Run!"Dino ordered as the group ran down the trail, the bears following behind them. Naturally the boys were faster them Terri and quickly passed her. The guys made their way to a ledge along the trail which Terri managed to run past at first.

"Crap I don't have enough time to get back to where I could climb up the ledge." Terri thought, frozen in place until a voice pulled her from her fear.

"Terri, grab on." Said Gokkudera who was dangling from the ledge. Happily listening Terri jumped and grabbed hold of Gokkudera's arm, while the three other guys pulled them back up to safety.

"Thank you, I didn't want to die by something so ridiculous." Terri admitted panting as she noticed another sign on a nearby tree. "Guys I found another around here sign." Terri said pointing the sign out to the others.

"Beware of surprises." Dino read aloud as Yamamoto grabbed a bat that was sitting under the sign.

"Surprises huh?" Terri said curiously.

"Maybe He's hiding in the bush?" Tsuna asked as he walked over to a large bush.

"Watch out!" Yamamoto yelled as spiky gum tree nuts were flung at his face.

"Yeow!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to defend himself from the stream of flying gum tree nuts.

"It's like a natural batting cage. Keep them coming!" Yamamoto said happily as he hit the nuts away from Tsuna with the bat, causing Terri to watch him in awe.

"Darn it all, Yamamoto is the only one that is getting to show off." Gokkudera thought as he ran in front of Yamamoto. "Send me something more surprising!" Gokkudera shouted his order at the tree where the gum tree nuts where coming from while taking out a few stick of dynamite.

"I guess it won't surprise you if you're expecting it." Terri guessed after nothing happened for a long time, causing Gokkudera to relax slightly until the tree started to rustle.

"Come at me." Gokkudera said quietly igniting the dynamite. From the tree flew a chestnut at their distance it looked normal enough until it Hit Gokkudera head on and turn out to be bigger than him.

"Crap." Tsuna thought as Dynamite landed by his feet and proceeded to explode.

"Gokkudera, what was that, why did your camp fuel explode?" Terri asked confused as she used some of her water to wash off the dirt from her face.

"How pathetic." Said a voice as it was lowered down by a thick rope from the tree.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna yelled at the man hanging from the tree in his stereotypical suit.

"This isn't gonna be much of a training session if you get knocked out now."Reborn replied, noting that the rope was starting to shake. The snap of a branch was then heard as Reborn fell to the ground.

"Ow," Mikki said unhappily after landing on Reborn. "Remind me whose idea it was to have me hold the rope?" Mikki asked as she got off of Reborn.

"Mikki?" Terri ask under her breath she looked at the two figures, and then ran to them.

"Mikki! What are you doing here?" Terri asked confused. "I thought you had a kendo meeting?" Terri asked suspiciously.

"Well I did but then I ran into Reborn and he told me that you were the only girl on the trip so I came to save you buddy." Mikki explained with a smile while Reborn got up and brushed himself off.

"You guys need to put more effort in to this. You are on an exact replica of Death Mountain in Italy." Reborn said causing Gokkudera to freak out.

"Death Mountain? I thought that the statistics for survival on Death Mountain was 1 to 100"Gokkudera asked looking at Reborn as if he was a maniac.

"sounds like fun, thinks like that need to be exaggerated." Yamamoto said happily as he slung the bat over his shoulder.

"Something says he's not exaggerating though." Terri thought unsure of which was telling the truth. "I don't want to die."

* * *

and so the romance will slowly begin to trudge even farther next chapter. what suprises lay ahead? who knows.


	22. mikki's chapter 11

Chapter 22 (technically) I do believe that this is my longest chapter yet. I dont remember if I made this offer for this story yet but i'll just say it any ways.

If this story gets to 5,000 views then i'll make all the chapters after that 5000 word or longer. garenteed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Song suggestion: Suspension by mae

This chapter has been edited for errors! Aint that awesome! (This chapter has been rewritten to improve the story's quality)

* * *

"Mikki, Mikki wake up." Terri said shaking her friends shoulder. Several months had passed since the zoo incident and the days since then had been dull and long as it neared the end of the first year of school.

"I don't wanna get up" Mikki thought rubbing her face into her pillow.

"Mikki, Mikki there's a letter for you." Terri said trying once more and succeeding.

"What? But it's a weekend!" Mikki cried as she grabbed the letter from Terri before she could open it. "Oh please say she didn't read it." Mikki thought thinking about how to cover it up if she did. "Thank heavens I convinced Reborn to put the notes in sealed envelopes." Mikki though as she ripped open the envelope.

"So? Mail is still delivered on Saturday." Terri pointed out as Mikki quickly scanned the letter.

_Miss Strychnos,_

_Please meet me at 7:45 am._

"Crap," Mikki whispered then shoved it into her nightstand drawer throwing the covers off of herself and got out of the bed. "True, so what are your plans for the day?" Mikki asked as she ran around the bedroom frantically getting changed.

"I'm going camping with some friends." Terri said happily causing Mikki to look at Terri.

"Camping since when? Well she is wearing her camping outfit. Jeans, hiking boots, a plain white t-shirt and her traditional red hiking bandana" Mikki listed in hear head as she scrambled to put together an acceptable outfit for herself. "I'm gonna be late!" Mikki yelled as she hopped around attempting to move towards the door and put her socks on at the same time. "Tora! Tora, wake up, it's time to go!" Mikki yelled as she ran to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. "May I be the only person in the world that says that they are happy that they were attacked by lions." Mikki though as she grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard.

"Mikki, I thought you didn't have work today." Terri pointed out curiously as she followed Mikki to the main area of the apartment.

"Gosh darn it all Reborn! Stop making me contradict myself. It's making me look suspicious." Mikki mentally yelled at the currently nonexistent Reborn."Yea, the letter was from one of my club captains, they like to write me reminder letter since I'm forgetful." Mikki lied as she put her shoes on. "There's a kendo meeting today, thank heavens for that letter or else I would have forgot." Mikki added as she put her shoes on and a collar on Tora. Mikki never put a lease on Tora unless Tora was being particularly bad. Mikki Quickly shoved the leash into her jacket pocket and scooped Tora up so she could run out the door. "Ok it's 7:32 now so if I jog I should make it on time." Mikki thought as she took her usual short cut through the park. "New record!" Mikki thought slowing down as she approached the café. "I'm 2 minutes early." Mikki mentally patted herself on the back as she entered the meeting place looking for Reborn.

"I'm Over here." Reborn said nonchalantly as he gave a small wave to let Mikki know where he was.

"ha-ha aren't you proud of me I'm early this time." Mikki said jokingly as she took her seat.

"Did you want a gold star or something? Being early shouldn't be a rare commodity." Reborn replied sarcastically at first then serious at the end.

"I guess that's true," Mikki agreed looking away from Reborn, embarrassed since he didn't seem to understand her joke.

"I need you to do some research on your next hit." Reborn said quietly so he wouldn't draw attention.

"Hit? Another one? But I just completed the last one."Mikki asked her shoulders tensing from Reborn request. All these missions were running her ragged.

"Yep, you didn't think you'd get a break did you?" Reborn asked curiously, becoming slightly impatient since no one had come for their order yet and he had been there for a good 30 minutes already.

"Yes, I mean no, it's just, I don't actually own a weapon, ok? That complicates thing like this a bit." Mikki confessed conflicted.

"Can I take your order?" Asked a waiter whose ability to sense a bad timing was obviously impaired.

"Espresso" Reborn said calmly staring down Mikki.

"um, I'm good for now. Thanks." Mikki replied giving the waiter a convincing smile.

"I'll be right back with that then." The waiter said closing his order book and leaving with a faint blush.

"You don't have a weapon yet?" Reborn asked raising an eyebrow as he continued the conversation from where it left off. "How have you been finishing your missions? I swear if you've been lying"

"Did you think my answer would change if you asked?" Mikki snapped, showing her discomfort with the situation, causing Reborn to sign and look at the ceiling. "I simply sneak in wearing oil resistant glove so I don't leave prints then steal their weapon, that way I can't be traced." Mikki explained mildly impressing Reborn.

"Look as clever as that may be, I can just wait for you to be ready for this." Reborn said still looking at the ceiling. "That's why Terri is starting her training today." Reborn added against his better judgment.

"No, she's camping today." Mikki contradicted confused.

"Did she say who she was camping with or who invited her?" Reborn asked looking at Mikki once more.

"No," Mikki replied simply.

"That because she's doing some training disguised as camping."Reborn explained hoping that Mikki's hair color wouldn't affect her ability to connect the dots.

"Well then, I guess I'm going too." Mikki said crossing her arms across her chest. "There is no way I'm letting you train her without my watching."Mikki added her voice showing her determination.

"I see. Well then looks like you'll be doing some train too." Reborn replied calmly.

"it looks like I will be" Mikki agreed haughtily as Reborn smirked sense Mikki did exactly what he hoped she would do.

"Your espresso." The waiter said putting the drink down on the table then walked away Quickly after making eye contact with Mikki. Reborn quickly downed the hot liquid after adding three packets of sugar and put money on the table to pay for it.

"Well lets go, you have some work to do." Reborn said as he stood up then exited the building. "Can you drive?" He asked curiously after a few minutes of science as he continued to try hailing a cab.

"I'm an American of course I can drive. The practically let babies drive if they know how." Mikki answered sarcastically.

"I see, Well that's good to know." Reborn said as his irritation grew.

"Why'd you ask?" Mikki asked curiously as Reborn continued to fail to hail a taxi.

"Cause if a taxi doesn't pull over in the next 5 second then I'm stealing that one." Reborn said gesturing with his head to a dark blue sports car next to them.

"Ok, let's not start my criminal record now." Mikki said concerned with Reborn sudden lack of patience. "Why don't I try."Mikki suggested.

"Ok sure let's just stay here for another." Reborn stopped as a taxi pulled over. "Hour."

"Taxi drivers like girls better."Mikki said with a smile as she entered the taxi, Reborn following behind her with a less the pleased face.

"I'll have to remember that." Reborn thought as he examined the cab.

"So where are we going?" Mikki Asked curiously causing the driver to deadpan.

"Shibuya crossing." Reborn said causing Mikki to perk up in excitement.

"Really?" Mikki asked thinking of the Japanese equivalent to New York while putting the leash on Tora since the driver keep looking at her nervously.

"Yep. But don't get to excited were not going to shop." Reborn said causing Mikki to sigh.

"Oh well I'll just go again some other time." Mikki thought happily knowing that her latest paycheck from the Vongola was just put onto her card. Luckily for them Shibuya wasn't too far away and the made it there in about 35 minutes.

"Could you wait here? We'll be right back." Reborn asked handing the driver some extra money so he would wait.

"You got 30 minutes." The driver said pocketing the money.

"Only 30?" Mikki asked sadly, causing the driver to look away with a slight blush.

"Fine you got an hour but don't ask for more than that."The driver said putting the taxi into park and turning off the engine.

"Thank you!" Mikki said instantly perking up again, causing Reborn to sigh as he lead her away from the cab.

"Don't do that again."Reborn commanded annoyed.

"Geesh who put a fly in your espresso. I was just helping out with paying the driver." Mikki said with a smile. " I practically doubled your money with that act."

"Right, and never to that again." Reborn repeated as they entered a rather dark shop. "Hey Inzo, you home!" Reborn yelled in Italian causing Mikki to look at him like he had three heads.

"No one is here!" Yelled an older man's voice causing Reborn to freeze and lead Mikki behind one of the shelves of the seemingly normal pawn shop.

" Stay low, stay quiet, and most importantly stay here." Reborn said sternly.

"What am I a dog." Mikki thought unhappily as Reborn slunk away with Leon in gun form. "At least I already put Tora on her leash." Mikki thought petting Tora. The sound that Mikki dreaded finally came, the sound of gun shots, grunts of pain, and screams of death. A few seconds later Reborn returned unscratched and led Mikki quietly to the back of the store.

"So this is who we're shopping for?" Said the owner of the elderly voice from before.

"Yep, this is Mikki." Reborn said nudging Mikki forward towards the graying man.

"I see, I thought the tall girls where more your type." The man said jokingly as he walking to a bookshelf near by to look at a bunch of shoe boxes that were neatly stacked. The bluntness of the old man caused Mikki to laugh as Reborn was for once left speechless.

"So that's why you're so keen on Terri joining?" Mikki asked through her laughs. "Sorry pal but that won't happen as long as I'm alive."

"Let's see here. Why don't you try out this one." Inzo said opening the long boot box to reveal a shot gun.

"A shot gun?" Mikki asked curiously taking it out of the box. "Shotguns don't hold much ammo. I don't think that would help me in a pinch." Mikki said putting the gun back into the box.

"I see, Lets leave that for the common thug then." Inzo said with an approving smile as he put the box back and came back with a large hat box. From the box Inzo pulled a much larger military style gun. "Semi automatic, lots of fire power and for a limited time, it's on sale." Inzo said With a grin as he cocked the gun, causing Mikki to step behind Reborn.

"Crazy old man with a semi automatic gun." Mikki Whispered causing Reborn to laugh.

"Well she at least knows self preservation." Inzo said as he put the gun back and retrieved a large thin box.

"Reborn I don't think I want a." Mikki stopped as Inzo showed her the new weapon. "Never mind." Inside the box was a pistol with several extension pieces and add-ons. Mikki just stared at the gun with little stars in her eyes as Inzo handed her the main part of the gun. "It's nice and light too." Mikki said quietly as she mentally compared its weight to the shotgun.

"I take it that you'll be making a purchase?" Inzo asked happily.

"How much is it?" Mikki asked knowing that it wouldn't be cheap.

"$2,500" Inzo said, his words were like a blow straight to Mikki's stomached. "For just that piece." He added making Mikki feel like her wallet just grew legs and ran away.

"You got to be kidding me." Mikki thoughts as she looked at the gun. "Well I do have $3,000 right now so maybe I can get the gun and one extra piece." Mikki thought.

"I'll take the first piece if you'll save the other pieces for me to buy later." Mikki bargained Hoping that Inzo would agree.

"Of course, anything for the girl shopping with my favorite customer." Inzo said with a smile.

"Put it in writing then." Reborn added causing Inzo's smile to go way quickly. "You youth have no trust. Fine. Write out the paper then Reborn and we'll all stamp it." Inzo said with a sigh. "No trust at all." Reborn worked on writing out the paper work for the deal while Mikki looked at the other parts.

"So what are the prices of the other pieces?" Mikki asked curiously, causing Reborn to smile as he wrote down the prices that Inzo said.

"The scope is $120, sniper extension is $2,000 , rifle 1,350, machine gun extension is 3,000 and all the other bits are 600 a pop." Inzo said listing the prices. "Was that slow enough for you Reborn?" Inzo asked annoyed, noticing the numbers that Reborn wrote on the paper.

"Yes it was, thank you for asking." Reborn said as he stamped the paper. Inzo hesitantly dipped his ring into ink and punch it's emblem on to the paper, Mikki did the same soon after.

"Anything else?" Inzo said putting the gun into a good sized paper bag.

"Yep, how much for a box of ammo?" Mikki asked causing Reborn to look at her slightly shocked.

"15 a box." Inzo said unhappily.

"Ok 15 yen a box means I can just buy you out." Mikki joked since Inzo didn't specify the currency.

"Kid your gonna put me out of business." Inzo said with a laugh "15 dollars a box" Inzo clarified.

"Fine I'll get" Mikki started planning on saying 3 or 4.

"20 boxes Will be good for now." Reborn interjected.

"How the freak am I gonna hid 20 boxes of ammo and a gun!" Mikki yelled causing Reborn to cover Mikki mouth with his hand.

"You can't just scream stuff like that." Reborn said taking the paper bag of ammo and the bag with the gun in it. "Give him your card ok?" Reborn said removing his hand from Mikki mouth as Mikki rummaged through her pockets and handed Inzo the card. Which was then drained except for around 200 dollars.

"Scram while I still like ya kid." Inzo said shooing Reborn and Mikki out the door. Reborn and Mikki quietly walked back to the taxi which was still waiting for then even though it had been well past an hour.

"Told yea taxi drivers like girls better."Mikki said walking ahead of Reborn so she got get to the taxi first. Both entered the taxi awaking the once sleeping driver.

"Mount. Yakazama." Reborn said giving the driver the new destination.

"You gotta be kidding me that's like 2 hours from here." The driver said groggily.

"Nope were not kidding." Mikki added happily while Reborn put the bags on the floor of the taxi.

"Mount Yakazama coming up." The driver said with a sigh wish that he had left after the hour was up. During the long drive to the mountain Mikki and Tora managed to fall asleep rather quickly her head falling on to Reborn's shoulder.

"Mikki, Mikki wake up." Reborn said Shaking her slightly but to no avail. "You gotta be kidding me." Reborn whispered unhappily as he watched the scenery fly by.

"Hey man if you wanna trade places I'm willing." The driver said smiling which only caused Reborn to glare at him.

"Focus on the road." Reborn snapped remaining silent for the rest of the trip up the mountain.

"Mount Yakazama," The driver said adjusting his glasses after stopping the car at the bottom of the mountain. "That's would be $230." The driver add glaring at Reborn, still unhappy with how reborn had bee talking to him while Reborn woke Mikki up.

"I'll pay." Mikki said groggily as she swiping the last of her money from the card and handing the driver the last $30 while Reborn exited the taxi with the two paper bags. "That was supposed to be emergency money but I guess that paying for a taxi works." Mikki thought as she step out of the taxi. "So how are we gonna get to the top before them? They've probably been hiking for at least an hour now." Mikki pointed out as Reborn let Leon walk into his hand then down his side to the ground. Leon's shape began to morph and twist as he transformed into a small hot air balloon.

" Excellent." Mikki muttered as she stepped into the basket with Reborn and Tora. After 30 minutes of silent air travel Leon landed himself on the top of the mountain.

"I have to go and set up a few things I'll be right back. While you're waiting you can work on filling your magazine." Reborn suggested as he walked away with Leon once more in his chameleon form on his shoulder.

"Ok filling the magizine. How hard could that be?" Mikki asked herself as she finally let Tora off her leash, allowing her to roam. Five minutes later she finally found the cartridge release switch. "That took longer than I thought." Mikki said to Tora who was sitting next to her staring at a butterfly. "Ok now how much do I put in? A box is 30 rounds so 15 should be about right." Mikki decided as she started to put the ammo in one by one. Mikki finally filled the cartridge, loaded it into the gun then waited for Reborn to return. "Time for my favorite camping past time. Tree climbing." Mikki thought as she started to climb one of the many trees after attaching her gun to her hip with Tora's leash and making sure that the safety switch was on. Tora growled happily and followed Mikki up the tree then found a nice shady spot for a cat nap.

"Mikki!" Reborn yelled from below as he picked up the empty bag that at one point held her new gun. Mikki snickered to herself as she noticed some strange spiky nut growing from the tree. "Mikki!" Reborn yelled a little louder, Mikki proceeded to picky a few of the nuts from the tree then throw one at Reborn which stuck to his hat.

"I'm up here!" Mikki yelled down to Reborn whose shoulders visibly relaxed after hearing her voice.

"Don't do that again! I almost shot you!" Reborn yelled then aloud his face to light up. "I'll be right back don't move!" Reborn said then ran off again only to return a few minutes later and climb the same tree. " Ok here's what's gonna happen. Tsuna, Gokkudera, Yamamoto and Dino will be coming and stopping over there." Reborn explained pointing to a sign with the words around here written on it with a bat under it. "This will be reaction time training you and I will throw as many of these at the group as humanly possible." Reborn said plucking the spiky nut from his hat as Leon traveled once more to Reborn's hand and transformed into a bag. "Take Leon and go gather as many as you can." Reborn ordered handing bag Leon to Mikki.

"Eye eye sir!" Mikki said with a salute and started to go and gather the nuts. Mikki filled the bag and returned just in time.

"Guys I found another 'around here' sign." Mikki heard Terri say pointing the sign out to the others.

"Beware of surprises." Mikki heard another voice say that she guessed was Dino as she climbed back to see Yamamoto grabbed the bat that was sitting under the sign.

"Surprises huh?" Terri said curiously.

"Maybe He's hiding in the bush?" Tsuna asked as he walked over to a large bush.

"Nope."Mikki thought as she chucked the first nut at Tsuna.

"Watch out!" Yamamoto yelled as spiky nuts were flung at his face.

"Yeow!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to defend himself from the stream of flying gum tree nuts.

"Sorry Tsuna this is way too fun." Mikki thought chuckling as Reborn started to throw nuts as well which Yamamoto started to hit away with a bat.

"It's like a natural batting cage. Keep them coming!" Yamamoto said happily as he hit the nuts away from Tsuna with the bat, causing Terri to watch him in awe.

"So that's dino huh?" Mikki thought noticing the fourth blond member that was traveling with Terri. "He's not half bad looking." Mikki added, allowing a small blush to creep across her face.

"Stop staring at dino and start doing your job," Reborn Whispered, noticing the blush on Mikki's face.

"Oh shut it I don't wanna hear that from a flirt like you." Mikki contradicted as she continued to throw the nuts.

"Me? You're the flirt."Reborn replied throwing the nuts harder than before. "There was the waiter, then the taxi driver and now Dino, and that all in one day."Reborn listed.

"Ok you know what I take it back you obviously don't know what flirting is. Cause in order to be a flirt I would have at least talked to them, and the taxi driver that was just me using my feminine charm to my advantage, it's not my fault he was weak minded." Mikki said frustrated, The speed of her throw increasing steadily.

"Send me something more surprising!" Gokkudera shouted his order causing Reborn and Mikki to stop throwing the nuts.

"do we have anything more suprising?" Mikki questioned as Reborn reached into the Leon bag and pulled out a large chestnut. "I'll take that as a yes." Mikki replied to herself.

"I guess it won't surprise you if you're expecting it." Terri guessed after nothing happened for a long time, causing Gokkudera to relax slightly until the tree started to rustle.

"Come at me." Gokkudera said quietly igniting the dynamite.

"Here you go." Reborn said throwing the giant chestnut. at the distance of the group it looked normal enough until it Hit Gokkudera head on and turn out to be bigger than him.

"Crap." Tsuna thought as Dynamite landed by his feet and proceeded to explode causing fear to instantly spread across Mikki's face. Reborn noticed that Mikki was about to scream and covered her mouth to muffle the sound which only caused her to violently jerk around so he would let go of her. Completely pissed off Mikki bit Reborn hand which caused him to let go of her.

"Look at what your stupid training did! You blow up my friend! You stupid jerk!" Mikki yelled at Reborn ready to push him out of the tree as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, unaware that he was ready to do the same thing to her.

"Gokkudera, what was that, why did your camp fuel explode?" Terri asked confused as she used some of her water to wash off the dirt from her face.

"She's ok?" Mikki asked as she watched the smoke clear reveling a now very dirty group of travelers. "Oh thank goodness." Mikki said releasing a breath that she did not realize she was holding as she looked back over at Reborn who had a very red bite mark on his hand along with a death glare painted across his face.

"Sorry." Mikki said meekly as he handed her a rope.

"just hold on to this and were even." Reborn said then allowed Mikki to lower him down the tree. "How pathetic." Reborn said to the group once he reached the end of the rope.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna yelled at the man hanging from the tree.

"This isn't gonna be much of a training session if you get knocked out now."Reborn replied, noting that the rope was starting to shake. "Oh please no." Reborn thought as he heard the sound of breaking wood then the snap of a branch before he fell to the ground.

"Ow," Mikki said unhappily after landing on Reborn. "Remind me whose idea it was to have me hold the rope?" Mikki asked as she got off of Reborn.

"Mikki?" Terri ask under her breath she looked at the two figures, and then ran to them.

"Mikki! What are you doing here?" Terri asked confused. "I thought you had a kendo meeting?" Terri asked suspiciously.

"Well I did but then I ran into Reborn and he told me that you were the only girl on the trip so I came to save you buddy." Mikki explained with a smile while Reborn got up and brushed himself off.

"You guys need to put more effort in to this. You are on an exact replica of Death Mountain in Italy." Reborn said causing Gokkudera to freak out while Mikki calmly climbed the tree once more to retrieve Tora.

"Death Mountain? I thought that the statistics for survival on Death Mountain was 1 to 100"Gokkudera asked looking at Reborn as if he was a maniac.

"sounds like fun, things like that need to be exaggerated." Yamamoto said happily as he slung the bat over his shoulder.

* * *

thats all for now but hey feel free to chat with me by leaving a coment or question. i'll make sure to answer/reply.


	23. Terri's chapter 12

Look a long terri chapter, gasp! Haha yea I looked through the chapters and I feel like i've been giving her a bit of a cold shoulder so I wrote a really long one for her. ( her next chapter will be big too.)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

song suggestion: Blow by ke$sha

This chapter has been edited too! Look almost the whole story has been edited now. ^_^ only a little more to go. (This is false seeing as the story is now finished with 53 chapters. I am editing all the chapters again now that the story is finished. All of the previous chapters have been re-re-re edited and should be atleast alittle bit better then before.)

* * *

"It's cold!" Tsuna yelled unhappily from his tied up position under the waterfall. "What kind of training is this!" He complained trying not to think of the icy cold water crashing down on his head.

"Come on Tsuna don't sound so pathetic." Dino said in response to Tsuna's justified complaints since he was sitting on a rock near the water's edge peeling an orange and protected from the cold by a warm kotatsu*.

"You should at least be able to fight off a cold." Reborn joked, even though he too was sitting with his legs under the kotatsu and donned an orange wind breaker rain jacket.

"Don't you think that tying him to a rock under a waterfall is a little extreme for school studies?" Terri asked hoping she wouldn't meet the same fate. "Something is up and I don't like it." Terri thought hiding her true emotion and discomfort.

"It does seem unfair." Yamamoto commented quietly looking down at Terri, who was standing next to him. "It's really cold out today too."

"Just watching him is making me freeze." Gokkudera replied from his huddled position on the other side of Terri.

"I'm training him to work in any circumstance." Reborn said as he calmly sipped on his cup of hot tea. "The cold makes you brain slowdown, by exposing him to an extreme temperature it will train his brain to function even when he feels cold." Reborn said adding science to his explanation.

"Then why are we here?" Terri asked curiously her eyes starting to show her skepticism. "True but unpractical. Doing this once for an hour or two won't make that big of a change in his mental ability." Terri thought frowning as she stared at the now relaxing Tsuna.

"I'm kinda getting use to, owe! What was that?" Tsuna asked looking into the water to see a few rubber ducks floating nearby.

"Just sitting under a waterfall isn't that much of an accomplishment." Reborn said with his back facing tsuna, as he continued to sip on his tea. "So do it while avoiding those."

"That's just wrong and cruel." Terri thought as she took her back pack off her back and kneeled down so she could rustle through it.

"This is more likely to kill him then help him Reborn and you know it." Mikki said suddenly piping up as she walked over to the large rock that Reborn and Dino were sitting on.

"Kill him? Don't you think your being a bit dramatic?" Dino asked cocking an eye brow as he looked at Mikki.

"Not really, Actually she the sane one of the group." Terri thought as she finally got a hold of what she was looking for, her pocket knife. Silently she slipped it into her pocket and took off her bandana and place it into the backpack. Calmly she walked to the edge of the water and crouched down to grab some pebbles so she could test the waters depth. "Excellent, the water is at least 9 feet deep." Terri thought as she took a few steps back from the water. "Here goes nothing." Terri thought as she ran towards the edge of the water and dived in.

"Terri!" Gokkudera, Yamamoto and Mikki yelled as the collectively watched stunned at her action.

"That girl doesn't think at all! Does she have no sense of self preservation!" Gokkudera mentally yelled considering jumping in after her and dragging her back.

"Oh gosh he wasn't lying. This water is freezing!" Terri thought as she swam towards Tsuna.

"You might want to hurry up." Reborn said in a bored manner but smirking none the less. Terri looked back at him confused then at the waterfall to see a large possible 50 feet tall rubber duck teetering towards the edge of the waterfall.

"You got to be kidding me!" Terri yelled as she increased the speed of her swimming. "What on earth is going on here! He really is trying to kill Tsuna!" Terri thought as her adrenaline kicked in increasing her speed even more.

"Five." Reborn said noticing the rubber duck getting closer to the edge.

"What is wrong with you she doesn't have anything to do with us." Gokkudera hissed, glaring at Reborn. "Why is he allowing her to put herself in danger." Gokkudera thought as he clenched his fist.

"Four."

"Are you really not going to do anything?" Yamamoto asked concerned as he watched Terri climb onto the rock were Tsuna was tied up and begun to cut away at the thick rope that kept Tsuna from leaving.

"Three."

"I have to agree she's just an innocent by stander. What do we do if she gets hurt." Dino said with a vague expression of fear for Terri showing on his ever stoic face.

"Almost through." Terri thought as she finished cutting the first of two ropes that constricted Tsuna.

"Are you nuts! Leave!" Tsuna said as he desperately pulled on the remaining rope.

"Two."

"Reborn stop your stupid count down and freaking do something." Mikki threatened her face paled with fear that her friend might be taken from her forever.

"Why do they all think I'm so weak a rubber duck could kill me?" Terri thought annoyed as she frustrated sawed at the second thicker rope.

"One."

"Got it!" Terri yelled happily as she helped untwist the rope from around the rock, freeing Tsuna.

"Zero."

"No!"

"Look out!"Gokkudera yelled causing Terri to look up, her eyes widening in fear as the Rubber duck that was larger than she had thought it was fell towards her and Tsuna. From the edge of the water a gun was fired causing the Rubber duck to rip apart and release a large explosion of air causing Terri to scream.

"I'm not dead? Where'd the rubber duck go?" Terri thought confused until a relatively small shard of the rubber duck fell on her, covering her back side and the top of her head like a soft comforting blanket. Confused even farther Terri looked over at the dry land were Reborn was angrily snatching his pet lizard from Gokkudera as he gingerly rubbed his chin, then proceeded to glare at Mikki for some reason.

"Look like we're gonna be ok." Tsuna said scratching the back of his head as he looked over at Terri with a smile. "Thank you for saving me. I have a feeling that if you didn't come help me I would have been squished by that duck." Tsuna said gratefully.

"That would have been the most anticlimactic way to die too." Terri joked Trying to not think about what was happening at the shore. "I know I just saved you from ducky the reaper but could you do me a favor?" Terri asked calmly earning an attentive nod from Tsuna. "Please put some clothes on." Terri asked laughing as Tsuna embarrassedly jumped into the water, remembering that he was only wearing his underwear. The two swam back to the group exhausted from the stress of the near death experience. Once they reached the edge Tsuna Quickly climbed out and ran behind a large rock so he could put his clothes on.

"Terri, Aren't you going to get out of the water? You must be freezing." Mikki asked Confused as she offered her friend her hand.

"I can't." Terri said as she clung to the edge "I was wearing a white shirt, remember." Terri thought looking away from the group embarrassedly. Calmly Gokkudera walked over to a scrap of rubber duck, picked it up and put it into the water next to Terri.

"You can wrap that around yourself so you can get out and dry. Staying in to water won't fix the problem." Gokkudera said quietly as Terri stared at him in shock then gratefully covered her upper half with the scrap so she could get out. Once she was out of the water and standing Gokkudera removed his jacket and dropped it on Terri allowing for the hood to gently catch Terri head so the jacket dangled around her. "That will probable keep you warmer than a piece of plastic."Gokkudera explained then walked away to check on Tsuna who was probably beginning to feel the beginning stage of hypothermia.

"Gokkudera." Terri said quietly as she put on the jacket. "It's still warm too." Terri thought happily as she zipped the jacket up the allowed her arms to retreat into the jacket so she could remove her sopping wet t-shirt. Warming up fairly quickly Terri decided to check on Tsuna as well over hearing Him speak as she walked over

"Were you trying to kill me?" Tsuna asked Reborn unhappily as he huddled in front of a fresh fire.

"You're alive aren't you? So don't complain." Reborn said agitatedly as he gently touching his chin again where a large dark blue bruise was forming. Tsuna sharply stood up and ran a little way from the group.

"I'm going home. I don't want to do this anymore." Tsuna said Angrily as he tightening his hand into a fist.

"Good job Tsuna stand up for yourself! Don't let him push you around!"Terri thought with a smile.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" Dino asked Looking over at Mikki and Reborn.

"Nah I don't mind." Reborn said with a mischievous smile.

"Why was he looking at Mikki too?" Terri thought, her suspicion returning to her mind.

"You'll be a real man if you can get down death mountain on your own." Reborn pointed out causing Tsuna to freeze with fear. "What's the matter, Aren't you going home?" Reborn taunted, knowing that Tsuna was like putty in his hand now.

"I'll go through the training." Tsuna said turning around crying then walking back to the group.

"Tsuna, well you almost did it." Terri thought compassionately as she made her presents more know to the group by sitting in front of the fire.

"Well since you're so egger, let's start the next training session."Reborn suggested as he pulled out a small turtle from his jacket.

"Enzo? When did you take him?" Dino asked as Reborn threw the turtle into the water.

"You brought your pet turtle?" Mikki asked Dino confused as she hugged Tora.

"Idiot!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn. "If you throw Enzo into water then," Tsuna's explanation was cut short as a gargantuan Turtle sprung out of the water.

"The next part of your training is a death match against Enzo." Reborn said calmly, as thought there wasn't a Godzilla-esque turtle behind him.

"Don't be stupid!"Mikki yelled panic evident in her voice as she grabbed Terri's hand and ran away from the beast with Tora in her other arm.

"Run!" Dino yelled following after the girls with Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokkudera, and Reborn following behind him.

"Slow down and you'll be squished flat!" Reborn said in a sadistically happy manner as he ran ahead of the group.

"Thanks for the tip, I never would have thought of that!" Mikki yelled at Reborn's quickly retreating figure.

"A suspension bridge! We can lose him if we get across!" Yamamoto pointed out, causing the group to change directions.

"Crap he's too fast, he's almost at the bridge and we aren't even half way across." Gokkudera pointed out as they ran across the bridge.

"You guys run, I'll fight him off." Dino said pulling out a whip as he turned around to face Enzo.

"Where's Mikki?" Terri thought noticing the sudden absence of her friend.

"Are you kidding! Your men aren't here so your fighting skills are practically nonexistent." Gokkudera pointed out as he braced himself to the shaking bridge.

"Where's Mikki?" Terri announced out loud this time causing a small since of panic among the group.

"Bring it on, Enzo!" Dino Yelled as he ran back swinging his whip around in a flash manner as he ran. Calmly he stopped kneeling on the bridge with a smirk.

"Ok there is no way that help. Enzo is still way too far away for any of that to hit." Terri thought logically as the bridge suddenly collapsed under the group's feet. "I hate being right." Terri thought as she fell into the forest below seeing Enzo falling as well. "Oh we are so screwed." Terri thought ready to strangle Dino as they fell. "And cue black out." Terri thought as she grew closer to the tree tops. The darkness surrounding her slowly faded as lights started to appear, then colors, followed by shapes that played around on the back of Terri's eyelids. "That was a lot less pain then I thought it would be." Terri thought peacefully. "Oh wait, there it is." Terri corrected her thoughts as she allowed her face to contort in pain. "Owe, owe, owe." Terri repeated out loud this time as she allowed her eyes to crack open to see Yamamoto, Gokkudera, and Dino standing nearby.

"It looks like the branches acted as a cushion." Yamamoto pointed out as he stretched his back.

"Yea, really poky and hard cushions." Terri said pushing herself of the ground so she could stand with the guys.

"What happened to Enzo?" Tsuna asked curiously looking around for the giant reptile.

"He's ok now, He fell on his back and shrunk quite a bit." Dino said kneeling down next to the almost normal sized Enzo who was still struggling on its back.

"You guys sure are lucky." Said Reborn said, standing in a tree near the struggling Enzo.

"If Enzo wasn't on his back while you were unconscious, by now you'd be" Mikki continued sitting on the same branch that Reborn was standing on.

"Mikki?" Terri thought confused how her friend managed to disappear and reappear.

"I'm sorry my hand slipped."Dino interjected hanging his head lightly in shame.

"You idiot! 'my hand slipped' doesn't cut it!" Gokkudera yelled struggling to break free from Yamamoto grasp so he could attack Dino.

"Come on, we're all safe and that's all that matters." Yamamoto said optimistically trying to cool Gokkudera's temper.

"Sorry Yamamoto but I'm gonna have to agree with Gokkudera, what on earth made him think that his whip could reach a giant lizard that was at least a mile away." Terri thought shaking her head.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Reborn said with his signature smirk.

"The problem is your current location." Mikki explained pointing out that they were no longer on a trail.

"You mean you don't know where we are?" Tsuna asked panicking as he looked around for potential treats or falling ducks.

"This mountain is exactly like Death Mountain, If you get lost, that's the end. No one has returned alive after that."Reborn said partially answering Tsuna's question while partially ignoring him.

"Why are they taking turns speaking?"Terri mentally asked herself a little weird-ed out.

"It's a mountain of death." Mikki said with a smile as she moved around so she could stand on the branch as well.

"Mikki, you're scaring me." Terri thought with wide eyes. "You're such a klutz, you'll fall out of the tree!" Terri mentally screamed.

"What are we gonna do?" Tsuna asked ready to cry from stress.

"I'd use my phone but I don't get signal here." Gokkudera said embarrassed as Dino tried to make a call with his cell phone even though it was practically broken in two.

"You got to be kidding, I thought Dino had a little bit more of a brain then that." Terri whispered with a chuckle as she watched Dino in amused disbelief. "But didn't you guys leave your bags that had the food in it back by the water." Terri pointed out to the group causing their jaws to drop.

"We need to hurry and find shelter and food before the sunsets." Gokkudera said calmly as he looked around for any visible caves.

"Yea the cold will probably be terrible if we stay out here." Yamamoto agreed adding to the fact that the temperature was starting to drop. From above the groups heads came the stereo typical Tarzan sound causing everyone to look up to see Reborn dressed as a cave man swinging on a vine to a tree were Mikki was standing in matching cave woman clothing and a less then happy expression on her face.

"Time for part three, test your survive skills." Reborn said after finding his balance so he didn't fall of the branch.

"What that!" Terri yelled as she tried to absurb her friend's sudden wardrobe change. "When did she change, and how did she switch trees so quickly?" Terri mentally yelled. "What going on?" Terri asked looking up at the two at her wits end.

"This is all your fault!" Tsuna yelled furiously being held back by Dino and Gokkudera.

"Survival test. Mikki suggested it actually. Isn't that right?" Reborn said looking over at Mikki.

"Yea, I figured that you would like the idea so we could put our camp skills to good use and make the best of the circumstance that we're in."Mikki said indifferently as she looked away from Reborn.

"That doesn't look like it was her idea." Gokkudera whispered to Terri as Tsuna continued to yell at Reborn.

"Yea, I'll talk to her about it later. For some reason I don't like being lost with an angry Reborn." Terri whispered back causing Gokkudera to lose the color in his face.

"Good point."Gokkudera said stiffly as he rubbed his arm. "Man it's cold out." Gokkudera thought looking up at the sky to see where the sun was.

"We're gonna take a look around so we can go home alive." Reborn said catching Terri's attention as Reborn grabbed Mikki by her waist, grabbing onto the vine and pushing of the branch.

"That almost amusing." Terri thought as she watched Mikki cling to Reborn due to her fear of heights. Slightly confused by what just happened the group still decided to follow Reborn encountering many strange and dangerous critters as they looked for a shelter.

"A cave!" Tsuna yelled relieved as he pointed at the cave that wasn't too far away.

"Whose brave enough to check if it is safe though?" Reborn asked once more in his suit causing the group to make a well synced gulp.

"I'll do it." Gokkudera said as he walked into the cave.

"Just scream in there is any danger." Yamamoto said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"I don't." Gokkudera started the screamed as two glinting eyes shown through the cave getting closer to the group.

"Oh please let him be safe, don't let him be injured." Terri silently prayed worried for Gokkudera's well being.

* * *

yep looks like the big reveal is coming soon. but i wont say when. cause i'm not that nice. little side plug this chapter was 3,224 words. imagine 5,000 every chapter. just get the views up to 5,000 and you got yourself a deal. (comments are nice too :] )

*kotatsu: a japanese quilt table with a foot warmer


	24. Mikki's chapter 12

Part 24 is here with some intresting parts that you may not have expected from part 23. or maybe you did, your all pretty darn smart if you ask me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

song suggestion: Waka Waka (This is Africa) by Shakira

Thanks to your help I have edited this chapter. With your continued support I hope to fix all errors in the story. Thank you for your time.

* * *

"I'm kinda getting use to, owe! What was that?" Tsuna asked looking into the water to see a few rubber ducks floating nearby.

"Just sitting under a waterfall isn't that much of an accomplishment." Reborn said with his back facing tsuna, as he continued to sip on his tea. "So do it while avoiding those."

"This is more likely to kill him then help him Reborn and you know it." Mikki piped up as she walked over to the large rock that Reborn and Dino were sitting on.

"Kill him? Don't you think your being a bit dramatic?" Dino asked cocking an eye brow as he looked at Mikki.

"Actually I'm probably the more sane of the three." Mikki said quietly as she climbed onto the rock.

"Why are you climbing up here?" Reborn asked annoyed as thought Mikki crossed an invisible board.

"Sorry I didn't realize you club house had a sign saying no girls allowed." Mikki said sarcastically as she plopped herself down next to an empty side of the table. A large splash was heard causing Mikki to turn her head around "Tsuna can't have gotten out yet. Oh holy crap! What on earth is Terri doing in the water?" Mikki thought worried for her friend's safety now that Reborn true colors were starting to show.

"Terri!" Gokkudera, Yamamoto and Mikki yelled as the collectively watched stunned at her action.

"Well I still got some interesting info from her doing that, looks like our baseball captain isn't the only one that she has twitterpated*.

"You might want to hurry up." Reborn said in a bored manner but smirking none the less. Terri looked back at him confused then at the waterfall to see a large possible 50 feet tall rubber duck teetering towards the edge of the waterfall.

"You got to be kidding me!" Terri yelled as she increased the speed of her swimming, her adrenaline kicked in increasing her speed even more.

"Reborn, how much does that thing weigh?" Mikki asked concerned, first for her friend about to be squished, and second for Reborn's mental wellbeing cause not many people would think of killing with a rubber duck.

"Five." Reborn said noticing the rubber duck getting closer to the edge.

"What is wrong with you she doesn't have anything to do with us." Gokkudera hissed, glaring at Reborn.

"Four."

"Are you really not going to do anything?" Yamamoto asked concerned as he watched Terri climb onto the rock were Tsuna was tied up and begun to cut away at the thick rope that kept Tsuna from leaving.

"Three."

"I have to agree she's just an innocent by stander. What do we do if she gets hurt." Dino said with a vague expression of fear for Terri showing on his ever stoic face as Terri finished cutting the first of two ropes that constricted Tsuna.

"Are you nuts! Leave!" Tsuna said as he desperately pulled on the remaining rope.

"Two."

"Reborn stop your stupid count down and freaking do something." Mikki threatened her face paled with fear that her friend might be taken from her forever. "Cause if you don't I will." Mikki thought reaching for the gun around her waist taking it off the leash, but still hiding it so Reborn would have the chance to do anything to stop her.

"One."

"Got it!" Terri yelled happily as she helped untwist the rope from around the rock, freeing Tsuna.

"Zero."

"No!"

"Look out!" Gokkudera yelled as he practically flew up the rock were Reborn was and swiftly upper-cut Reborn in the jaw causing Reborn to fall off the rock while Gokkudera grabbed Leon from Reborn shoulders. Leon shaped shifted into a gun and quickly shot the duck causing Terri to scream as its shreds flew in every direction.

"What the freak Gokkudera I had a clear shot!" Mikki mentally screamed, refraining from making a verbal complain as Gokkudera jumped off the rock back on to the ground.

"Gokkudera." Reborn said darkly as he walked around the side of the rock stretching out his back and picking twigs out of his hair. "Never do that again." Reborn said as he snatched Leon from Gokkudera.

"If he didn't then I would have so don't be mad at him." Mikki said indifferently as she put her gun back in hiding then stood next to Gokkudera.

"You wouldn't have the guts." Reborn said glaring at Mikki as he gingerly rubbed his chin.

"Try me, I had my gun cocked and loaded, ready to shoot. That is, until Gokkudera got in my way!" Mikki yelled glaring at Gokkudera.

"Mikki why did you have a gun in the first place?" Dino asked confused.

"Crap." Mikki thought realizing her mistake as everyone was staring at her, except for Reborn who was glaring at her even more than before. Reborn roughly grabbed Mikki by the arm, pulling her closely so she could hear him whisper.

"What on earth are you thinking, they aren't suppose to know until after you recruited Terri."Reborn whispered a little too loud.

"Well it's not like I could keep it from her after today. She's been getting suspicious of us." Mikki whispered back.

"Reborn, What's going on?" Yamamoto asked curiously causing Reborn to sigh and let go of Mikki As Tsuna and Terri reached the water's edge.

"Terri, Aren't you going to get out of the water? You must be freezing." Mikki asked Confused as she offered her friend her hand.

"I can't." Terri said as she clung to the edge looking away from the group embarrassedly.

"That's right her shirt is white, crap where is something I can give her to cover up." Mikki thought frantically as Gokkudera calmly walked over to a scrap of rubber duck, picked it up and put it into the water next to Terri.

"You can wrap that around yourself so you can get out and dry. Staying in to water won't fix the problem." Gokkudera said quietly as Terri stared at him in shock then gratefully covered her upper half with the scrap so she could get out.

"Smart cookie that was a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Mikki thought while Terri got out of the water. Gokkudera removed his jacket and dropped it on Terri allowing for the hood to gently catch Terri head so the jacket dangled around her.

"That will probable keep you warmer than a piece of plastic."Gokkudera explained then walked away to check on Tsuna who was probably beginning to feel the beginning stage of hypothermia.

"I see, Gokkudera you get 10 man points. Giving you a total of 15." Mikki thought with an approving nod as she followed Gokkudera to see if there was any reason he should have the points revoked.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Tsuna asked Reborn unhappily as he huddled in front of a fresh fire.

"You're alive aren't you? So don't complain." Reborn said agitatedly as he gently touching his chin again where a large dark blue bruise was forming.

"Holy cow! Gokkudera did some damage!" Mikki thought as Tsuna sharply stood up and ran a little way from the group.

"I'm going home. I don't want to do this anymore." Tsuna said Angrily as he tightening his hand into a fist.

"It looks painful. Knowing him he's probably gonna act like it's nothing then flaunt it like a scare later." Mikki thought ignoring what was going on around her.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" Dino asked Looking over at Mikki and Reborn.

"Nah I don't mind." Reborn said with a mischievous smile.

"Why is he looking me?"Mikki thought uncomfortably as she made plans to harass Reborn into wearing a band-aid with some bruise ointment over his chin.

"You'll be a real man if you can get down Death Mountain on your own."Reborn pointed out causing Tsuna to freeze with fear. "What's the matter, Aren't you going home?" Reborn taunted, knowing that Tsuna was like putty in his hand now.

"Now that's just plan mean." Mikki thought feeling sorry for Tsuna now that she was paying attention to the situation.

"I'll go through the training." Tsuna said turning around crying then walking back to the group.

"Well since you're so egger, let's start the next training session."Reborn suggested as he pulled out a small turtle from his jacket.

"Enzo? When did you take him?" Dino asked as Reborn threw the turtle into the water.

"You brought your pet turtle?" Mikki asked Dino confused as she hugged Tora causing dino to sigh from the irony.

"Idiot!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn. "If you throw Enzo into water then" Tsuna's explanation was cut short as a gargantuan Turtle sprung out of the water.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Mikki thought staring up at the monster, the bags under her eyes suddenly becoming more visible.

"The next part of your training is a death match against Enzo." Reborn said calmly, as thought there wasn't a Godzilla-esque turtle behind him.

"Don't be stupid!"Mikki yelled panic evident in her voice as she grabbed Terri's hand and ran away from the beast with Tora in her other arm, grabbing Terri's book bag as they ran.

"Run!" Dino yelled following after the girls with Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokkudera, and Reborn following behind him.

"Slow down and you'll be squished flat!" Reborn said in a sadistically happy manner as he ran ahead of the group.

"Thanks for the tip, I never would have thought of that!" Mikki yelled at Reborn's quickly retreating figure.

"Get back here you little demon!" Mikki mentally screamed not noticing that the rest of the group had turned.

"I see you decided to be smart this time." Reborn said calmly his run slowed to a brisk jog.

"What on earth are you doing you'll be squished at that speed." Mikki said slowing down incase Reborn knew something she didn't.

"Not really Enzo isn't following us anymore, he followed the group that turned."Reborn said slowing to a walk.

"Huh?" was all Mikki could say as she stopped and looked behind her to see Enzo was gone. "Where did her go?"

"He probably fell down into the valley with the rest of the group." Reborn said calmly after stopping as well so he could face Mikki. "We should probably head back to see if they survived."Reborn added calmly as he started walking to where the bridge the group tried to cross should have been.

"Do you think they're ok?" Mikki asked quietly after walking along side Reborn for quite some time. Reborn was quiet and thought for a bit before replying.

"Maybe, they'll certainly be injured. I guess It really depends on if Enzo landed on top of them since as he shrinks his spikes would cut in to the ground and through anything in its" Reborn stopped before he could finish due to a sudden pain in his jaw from Mikki poking his bruise. "What on earth was that for? You're the one that asked if they were ok, I was just giving you my honest opinion." Reborn barked as he cradled his chin.

"Yea well try learning some tact or I'll poke you again. Those are my friends that are possibly getting ripped to shreds as we speak."Mikki said darkly as she picked up her pace. Reborn just looked at her with a mixture of anger and surprise as he matched Mikki pace.

"Ok fine then, I'm sorry. Are you happy now?" Reborn said reluctantly, not looking at Mikki as they walked to a sloped that led to the bottom of the valley.

"Maybe. Here," Mikki said taking a band-aid from her pocket and handed it to Reborn. "I always have one with me since in a klutz" Mikki explained as Reborn took the band-aid with a small smirk as he got an idea.

"A klutz huh? So how do you feel about climbing trees?" Reborn asked, cleverly not telling Mikki his plan yet.

"Pretty confident, I haven't fallen out of one for a year or two now." Mikki said causing Reborn to have to suppress a small chuckle.

"Excellent I have a job for you then." Reborn said as her grabbed Leon from his shoulder. "Take Leon for me would you? He knows what to do for his part but I'm gonna have to ask you to" Reborn stopped to whisper the rest into Mikki's ear causing her face to turn red.

"No way I'm doing that." Mikki said unhappily as she waved her arms around uncomfortably.

"Mikki, that's an order." Reborn said a little too happily.

"Screw you Reborn, screw you." Mikki thought as she took Leon and walked over to a tree near were the group was currently talking. Both Reborn and Mikki silently climbed the tree with Tora in Terri's book bag that was slung on Mikki's back.

"What happened to Enzo?" Tsuna asked curiously looking around for the giant reptile.

"He's ok now, He fell on his back and shrunk quite a bit." Dino said kneeling down next to the almost normal sized Enzo who was still struggling on its back.

"You guys sure are lucky." Said Reborn said, Now standing in the tree glad that they manage to arrive at the perfect time.

"If Enzo wasn't on his back while you were unconscious, by now you'd be" Mikki continued sitting on the same branch that Reborn was standing on. "Oh gosh this is so weird. Why did he have to ask me to complete his sentences. I barely know what he's thinking as it is." Mikki thought hoping that what she was doing wouldn't cause Terri to figure out early.

"I'm sorry my hand slipped."Dino interjected hanging his head lightly in shame.

"You idiot! 'my hand slipped' doesn't cut it!" Gokkudera yelled struggling to break free from Yamamoto grasp so he could attack Dino.

"For once I agree. 1 more man point for Gokkudera and minus 3 for Dino."Mikki thought with a sigh as she shook her head.

"Come on, we're all safe and that's all that matters." Yamamoto said optimistically trying to cool Gokkudera's temper.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Reborn said with his signature smirk.

"The problem is your current location." Mikki explained pointing out that they were no longer on a trail. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." Mikki thought with a smile of achievement.

"You mean you don't know where we are?" Tsuna asked panicking as he looked around for potential treats or falling ducks.

"This mountain is exactly like Death Mountain, If you get lost, that's the end. No one has returned alive after that."Reborn said partially answering Tsuna's question while partially ignoring him.

"It's a mountain of death." Mikki pointed out as she moved around so she could stand on the branch as well. "man that branch was hurting my butt." Mikki thought refraining from the temptation to rub her sore rump.

"What are we gonna do?" Tsuna asked ready to cry from stress.

"I'd use my phone but I don't get signal here." Gokkudera said embarrassed as Dino tried to make a call with his cell phone even though it was practically broken in two.

"Make that a minus 10 for Dino" Mikki thought mentally slapping her forehead for even thinking the guy was worth her time.

"But didn't we leave out bags that had the food in it back by the water." Terri pointed out to the group causing their jaws to drop.

"Sorta kinda." Mikki thought making sure she didn't speak out of turn.

"We need to hurry and find shelter and food before the sunsets." Gokkudera said calmly as he looked around for any visible caves.

"plus 2 for Gokkudera, com on Yamamoto keep up or your gonna lose." Mikki thought smiling wickedly.

"Yea the cold will probably be terrible if we stay out here." Yamamoto agreed adding to the fact that the temperature was starting to drop. From above the groups heads came the stereo typical Tarzan sound.

"Oh no," Mikki thought noticing that Reborn was no longer next to her. The sound caused everyone to look up to see Reborn dressed as a cave man swinging on a vine to a tree were Mikki was standing in matching cave woman clothing and a less then happy expression on her face.

"I guess this is what he meant by Leon will know what to do. He used Leon to make my disguise." Mikki thought ready to punch Reborn out of the tree.

"Time for part three, test your survive skills." Reborn said after finding his balance so he didn't fall of the branch.

"What the!" Terri yelled as she tried to absorb her friend's sudden wardrobe change.

"This is all your fault!" Tsuna yelled furiously being held back by Dino and Gokkudera.

"It's a survival test. Mikki suggested it actually. Isn't that right?" Reborn said looking over at Mikki.

"Yea, I figured that you would like the idea so we could put our camp skills to good use and make the best of the circumstance that we're in."Mikki lied as she looked away from Reborn. "I hate you I hate you I hate you, put a shirt on dang it." Mikki thought her face reddening as she realized that Reborn was once again shirtless.

"I think I saw her make that face before." Reborn thought ignoring Tsuna's continued rant. "It was back at the zoo when I was wearing my Pao Pao costume." Reborn thought trying to connect the dots until a light bulb went off in his head causing him to grin wickedly. "We're gonna take a look around so we can go home alive." Reborn announced as he grabbed Mikki by her waist, grabbing onto the vine and pushing of the branch.

"Oh please don't drop me." Mikki whispered repeatedly as she clang to Reborn due to her fear of heights.

"I'm not gonna drop you." Reborn replied whispering as well as the Confused group followed behind them. "By the way you're clinging pretty tight for someone who doesn't like being around guys without shirts." Reborn pointed out smugly causing Mikki to glare at him.

"And you sure seem to enjoy not wearing one. Do you get some sort of pride from it or are you just trying to get attention?" Mikki asked sharply, ignoring the fact that the group was being attacked along the way by different wild animals.

"If I didn't know any better I'd have to think that you actually liked me." Reborn said triumphantly dodging Mikki's question as Leon changed back to his normal shape putting Mikki and Reborn into their clothes from before.

"Good thing you know better then." Mikki said her words practically slapping Reborn across the face as he put her down. "Why on earth does he always get under my skin like that." Mikki thought as she walked in to the group and away from Reborn.

"A cave!" Tsuna yelled relieved as he pointed at the cave that wasn't too far away.

"Whose brave enough to check if it is safe though?" Reborn asked annoyed causing the group to make a well synced gulp.

"I'll do it." Gokkudera said as he walked into the cave.

"Just scream in there is any danger." Yamamoto said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"I don't." Gokkudera started the screamed as two glinting eyes shown through the cave getting closer to the group.

"Why am I suddenly so grateful that Reborn didn't go in? I hate him." Mikki thought confused. "Don't I?"

* * *

*twitterpated: love struck

What do you have to look forward to next chapter you ask? well i'll tell you cause i'm nice. next chapter will be the end of death mountain and the big reviel for Terri. 100 perecent true. no mater how ling it makes the chapter. veiw count: 1,439 only 3561 to go.


	25. Terri's chapter 13

So ready for the drama and suspense that I promised? I hope so cause I got a feeling that this is gonna be a good one and i'm usually right.

disclaimer: I own nothing.

song suggestion: Downfall of us all by A day to remember

This chapter has been edited ^_^ only twenty eight more to go. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Something's coming out." Yamamoto said as he and Dino got into a fighting stance.

"Bainchi?" Tsuna asked as Gokkudera's older sister exited the cave with Gokkudera's arm slung over her shoulder so she could prop up his fainted figure.

"What is she doing out here?" Terri thought as she watched Bianchi look around curiously.

"Reborn!" She yelled tossing her brother to the side so she could run over to Reborn.

"G-Gokkudera!" Terri yelled as she ran over to the still ailing Gokkudera. "Gokkudera are you alright?" Terri asked, her voice full of fear and concern.

"Yea, I'm ok, I just get a really bad stomach-ache when I see my sister. Her cooking always gives me food poisoning." Gokkudera explained as he forced himself off the ground only to have Terri push him back down.

"If you're sick then you're sick, you need to rest." Terri said entering her nurse mod. "If only I had my back pack. I always bring medicine in my first aid kit when I camp." Terri thought as she scanned her surroundings her eyes resting on Mikki. "My back pack!" Terri thought happily causing her face to perk up. "Mikki! Mikki you have my back pack, could you toss it over here?" Terri asked loudly so her friend could hear.

"Sure." Mikki said with a nod as she took the back pack off her back and took Tora out of it before she threw it over to Terri.

"Thanks." Terri replied then rummaged thought to find her first aid kit.

"Why is she helping me?" Gokkudera thought as he watched her look through the pocket size first aid kit for the right medicine packet.

"Tums or ibuprofen?" Terri asked calmly as she held up the tiny bottles for Gokkudera to see.

"Both." Gokkudera replied with a somewhat sarcastic smirk as Terri took the medicine out of the bottles.

"Let's see two of each should be enough," Terri thought handing Gokkudera the pills and a water bottle from her book bag.

"Thanks." Gokkudera said as he gratefully took the water and pills, downing them in half a second.

"No problem," Terri said through her chuckle. "So what up with your sister and Reborn? Any time I see her she's practically attached to Reborn by the hip." Terri pointed out curiously.

"She's know him since elementary school. And recently ended up being a freelancer for the same company as Reborn." Gokkudera explained leaving out the key detail that his sister was an internationally known assassin.

"Really that's such a cute story," Terri said happily with stars in her eyes as she lightly daydreamed of having her own similar love story. "I could meet my high school sweet heart then be separated for a few years then me up with him in the office that I just got a new job at and." Terri thought unconsciously filling Gokkudera in as the high school sweet heart.

"Yep too bad it's a bit one sided." Gokkudera added causing Terri to break from her day dream.

"Huh, how, why?" Terri asked crestfallen as her daydream flew out the window.

"Well Bianchi has already asked if they could be married a couple of times now but Reborn always avoided the question." Gokkudera explained to Terri causing her face to flush lightly in anger.

"Jerk, minus 50 points." Terri thought crossing her arms as she quickly sent Reborn a death glare.

"That and I think he may like someone else" Gokkudera continued as he unknowingly looked over at Mikki, just long enough for Terri to notice.

"nah uh, no, your joking." Terri said in slight denial. "Although they were acting kinda weird lately." Terri thought trying to process the concept that Reborn might be able to portray kind emotions.

"Sadly no I'm not." Gokkudera sighed "Why am I telling her this?"Gokkudera thought confused. "Any ways that's not important, what is important is getting off this mountain." Gokkudera said trying to get of the awkward topic they had stumbled upon.

"True," Terri agreed as she looked away slightly. "Why did you have to tell me that, now my brain is thinking of a thousand theories a second." Terri thought wanting to take some ibuprofen as well.

"Do you think you could help me over to the group?" Gokkudera asked as he propped himself up on one shoulder.

"Sure." Terri said as she Helped Gokkudera get up from the ground then allowed for him to put his arm around her and us her as a leaning post as they both walked over to the group.

"Darn it all I lost my lighter." Dino announced as he got up from kneeling in front on a pile of sticks.

"I have some fire starters and other stuff in my back pack that we could use." Terri pointed out causing the group to stare at her.

"That my Terri always so prepared." Mikki said like an overly proud mother causing Terri to blush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry I got this." Gokkudera said with a pained smile as he pulled out a stick of his automatic lighting dynamite, not noticing that Bainchi was walking over towards him.

"Gokkudera, I've raised my opinion of you." Bianchi said as she forced Gokkudera to look at her and caused him to instantly collapse and drop the dynamite near Mikki's feet.

"That won't be necessary" Mikki said picking up the dynamite and quickly closing her hand around the wick so the flame did not reach the powered. "You are obviously still too ill to work, please continue resting."

"Owe, Mikki I know you have calluses on your hands but I don't think it's that thick." Terri thought noticing Mikki flinch as she reopened her hand so Reborn could take the dynamite.

"Terri where's you back pack I'll go and get it for you." Mikki offered causing Terri to shack her head.

"It's ok I'll get it." Terri replied rejecting the offer.

"You should probably be helping Gokkudera, he looks terrible." Mikki pointed out, causing Terri to notice that Gokkudera looked ready to faint from pain.

"It's over there." Terri pointed at the tree she and Gokkudera where sitting under before.

"Should we use the cave as shelter? We could always move the fire in there."Kyoko pointed out.

"When did she get here?" Terri thought noticing that Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Lambo had joined the group while she wasn't paying attention. "If we did that then the we'd get smoked out of the cave. If we're gonna have a fire we'll have to be outside." Terri explained to Kyoko who just nodded embarrassedly.

"I guess that I should have remembered that huh?"Kyoko said looking over to Tsuna who reassured her that he had considered the idea himself and that it was an honest mistake.

"Ha-ha they are so adorable." Terri thought happily as she looked back down the ailing Gokkudera.

"Hey Terri is it ok if we use the tent and sleeping bag too?" Mikki asked as she looked at all the useful supplies in Terri bag.

"Of course, anything that would be helpful can be used." Terri said glad that she could help.

"ok then I declare that girls get the tent and guys can sleep outside." Mikki announced as she started to set up the tent.

"What! That's not fair!" Gokkudera yelled suddenly feeling better as he jumped up of the ground to yell at Mikki.

"Yes it is, Terri brought the tent so I figured she and the rest of us girls should get to use the tent. Also since you're feeling better sleeping by the fire shouldn't be a problem."Mikki contradicted, sliding the last pole through the tent. "Terri could you help me raise the tent? I always have trouble with that part." Mikki asked as she directed her gaze to her friend.

"Oh sure." Terri said getting up and quickly walking over so she could help.

"This has been interesting huh?" Mikki asked with a laugh as they worked together to put the first pole into the ground.

"yea, Giant rubber ducks, falling bears not to mention you in a cave girl outfit." Terri said with a laugh trying not to make her growing suspiciousness of her friend known.

"Ok that was not my idea and I was not happy about it." Mikki said laughing as well.

"I see so it was Reborn?" Terri asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yea ha-ha, it was a fun idea though." Mikki said still as happy as can be "Although I really hope we can leave soon, I have a lot of work to do."

"yea Gokkudera should get some medical attention." Terri said concentration on the first part of what Mikki said. "What work all our homework is done." Terri thought unhappily. "And I know what you mean I have stuff to do too." Terri said trying to make it look like she didn't know. "Stuff being snoop around and find out what the freak is happening."

"Does anyone else here the sound of a motor?" Yamamoto asked curiously causing everyone to stop moving and listen. Sure enough a motor was heard getting closer and closer to the group.

"We're saved we're saved!" Lambo and I-pin chanted as they danced around happily. In the sky a large black helicopter appeared and landed near the group. From the helicopter poured men in black suits that all ran up to Dino.

"Sir we've been wondering where you were." Said one of them who seemed to have a close connection with Dino.

"Thanks for coming, do you think you could give us a lift back to town?" Dino asked the group who replied with at resounding yes boss.

"Boss? I didn't know Dino ran a company." Terri thought as she and Mikki worked on deconstructing the tent they had put together moments before so they could board the helicopter. Once on board Terri walked over to sit next to Gokkudera who was trying to no look over at his sister.

"Hey Gokkudera, how are you feeling?" Terri asked leaning a bit so she would be in the way of him and Bianchi.

"Better." Gokkudera replied relaxing visibly now that Bianchi was out of sight.

" That's good. Do you need any more medicine?" Terri asked willing to dig through her bag.

"Nah I think I'm fine." Gokkudera said waving his hand a bit to show Terri that it wasn't necessary. "Although I was wondering if maybe."Gokkudera started then stopped half way through. "Never mind." Gokkudera said hanging his head.

"Is he, trying to ask me out?" Terri thought happily. "I guess it's time for a leap of faith." Terri added mentally grimacing at the possible negative outcomes. "Gokkudera?" Terri said to get Gokkudera's attention, "Would you like to go and catch a movie sometime?" Terri asked grateful that she didn't stutter even though she was so nervous.

"Really?" Gokkudera asked perking up then realizing he acted a bit too excited. "That would be nice." Gokkudera finished in a calmer voice despite his now cherry red face gave away his emotions anyways.

"Next week then?" Terri asked smiling just as madly as Gokkudera. "It's spring tra le la le la!" She sang in her head as she mentally skipped through a field of flowers.

"Next week sounds good, Friday?" Gokkudera asked gaining confidences from Terri's calmness.

"Perfect." Terri replied fireworks and butterflies still floating around in her head. "I did it!" she cheered over and over allowing her inner self to do a victory dance and cheer until the helicopter finally landed. "Mikki!" Terri called practically dancing over to her friend who was ahead of her.

"Terri!" Mikki called back in the same tone.

"Guess who got a date." Terri sang walking next to Mikki as they approached the apartment.

"Who? what? where? when?" Mikki asked rapidly surprised ready to hug Terri.

"Gokkudera, the movies, the theatre, Friday." Terri replied in order.

"What time? Which theatre?" Mikki continued her integration.

"Oops" was all Terri could say as they entered their apartment.

"Go call him you silly girl." Mikki said with a laugh as she released Tora to the ground.

"Ok I'll use the one in the bedroom." Terri agreed blushing as she quickly walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Time to do a bit of digging first." Terri whispered as she plopped on to Mikki bed and pulled out her lap top. "Now then first lets look at her recent internet history." Terri said, pushing a few buttons that caused about 10 or 12 internet windows to appear on the screen. "What is all this?" Terri asked herself scared by all the information that was suddenly overwhelming her brain. "Who's Mark Tegathio?" Her eyes flickered back and forth as she scanned the window learning a lot about strange men who had long criminal histories although each was different. Terri's hand wander over to the drawer that she never dared open before to find a tall stack of cards and a folder. "Why are there x's through so many of these pictures." Terri notices as she looked through the folder which had sheets of paper filled with mug shots. Shock caused her to drop the file to the ground as she spread the pile of notes across the bed noticing they all were addressed to Miss Strychnos, in the same hand writing and had no signature. "What's going on!" Terri mentally screamed knowing better then to alarm the person that she currently feared. Quietly Terri walked over to the swivel chair by her desk taking it apart for the metal rod at its core. Once she finished she creped out of the room trying to make as little noise as possible as she entered the main room where Mikki was calmly sitting reading a book.

"Hey Terri. What's up?" Mikki asked eyeing the metal rod in Terri hand.

"Who is Mark Tegathio?" Terri asked the fear evident in her voice and on her face.

" Mark Tegathi" Mikki started confuse until it donned on her. "Oh."

"Who is Marl Tegathio?" Terri asked again, anger replacing her fear from a sudden rush of adrenaline.

"You where looking through my stuff weren't you?"Mikki asked cautiously as she slowly stood up, making no sudden movements.

"Why were there x's through pictures?" Terri asked tears threatening to fall from her face.

"Terri I wanted to tell you I really did, please listen to me."Mikki tried to explain but Terri cut her off.

"No!" Terri yelled angrily. "Why should I?" Terri demanded gripping the rod tighter.

"Because it's not what it looks like, I" Mikki stopped speaking and looked at the floor. "It's a really long story, and trust me it hasn't been fun living it." Mikki said sorrow radiating from her voice. "We've been friends along time so before you club me with that pole, will you please hear what I have to say?" Mikki asked her voice pleading to Terri.

"go on." Terri said hesitantly giving her permission to continue.

"You might want to sit down." Mikki suggested as she did the same thing herself. Terri took the advice and sat in the arm chair next to the couch. "I was recruited by the Mafia. The Vongola family." Mikki said spilling everything thing to Terri in only a few sentences.

"You what!" Terri wanted to scream but managed to keep it in her head allowing her friend to continue.

"I didn't do it willingly I'll let you know. They had to hold a gun to my head before I caved."Mikki said hoping to let Terri know her position on the matter.

"When." Terri asked simply, the few sentences that Mikki said cause everything to make sense, the random explosions, and the camping trip. It all had to do with the mafia.

"I was recruited by Reborn, the night that Gokkudera came over. That's what the letter he gave me was about. Reborn somehow knew I would go into our room to open it. He waited for me there." Mikki continued to explain everything that she had held back before flew from her mouth like water from and open faucet.

"I thought that was a dream." Terri murmured resting her forehead of her hand and her elbow on her knee.

"There's one more thing." Mikki added biting her lip, "They want you too. That was my first mission. To recruit you. I put it off as long as I could but." Mikki stopped choking on tears that were threatening to fall.

"Why on earth are you crying!" Terri mentally screamed. "You aren't the one who just found out she's living with a mafia member whose trying to recruit her."

"Terri for both of our safety will you join?" Mikki asked hesitantly. "I swear I will do whatever it takes to get you out again but I need more time. They set my clock to Saturday."Mikki explained causing Terri's eyes to bug out.

"That's all the time that they'll give you?"Terri asked concerned and now fearing for her friend. Mikki only nodded. "Wait Gokkudera gave you the letter does that mean" Terri stopped short when Mikki nodded again causing Terri's heart to sink.

"He doesn't know that you're being recruited, quite frankly he didn't even know that I was recruited. I've been more of a secret member that looked after the boss."Mikki explained causing Terri to breathe once more.

"And who's the boss?" Terri asked afraid that she already knew the answer.

"I don't know who the current boss is but Tsuna is the up and coming boss that I'm in charge of protecting." Mikki explained causing Terri to sigh.

"I don't like this." Terri stated plainly causing Mikki's face to droop more than before. "But I do know that Tsuna is a good person who would never hurt anyone." Terri continued which shocked Mikki to no end.

"Terri." Mikki said quietly, guiltily.

"I'll join. For now. But you gotta get me out, ok?" Terri said calmly though there was an emotional hurricane happening around her.

"I promise."

* * *

good? bad? suckish? awesome? let me know what you think.


	26. Mikki's chapter 13

Hola! Cumo esta? well thats all the Spanish I know. I hope you all like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Song suggestion: Rolling in the deep by Adele

Drum roll please. *drum roll* The latest chapter has been updated! That mean I get to start making even more chapters for you guys! Woot woot! Just know they will still be flawed so please continue to help me by pointing out the errors.(False still updating the story. Only 27 chapters to go.)

* * *

"Something's coming out," Yamamoto said as he and Dino got into a fighting stance.

"Bainchi?" Tsuna asked as Gokkudera's older sister exited the cave with Gokkudera's arm slung over her shoulder so she could prop up his fainted figure.

"Reborn!" She yelled tossing her brother to the side so she could run over to Reborn.

"Oh shot me." Mikki thought less then pleased as she walked away from Reborn who currently had a figurative leach stuck to him.

"G-Gokkudera!" Terri yelled as she ran over to the still ailing Gokkudera. "Gokkudera are you alright?" Terri asked, her voice full of fear and concern.

"Ok then. Looks like I won't be bothering her." Mikki thought with an all knowing smile as she watched Terri lead Gokkudera away from the group.

"Well this is getting interesting."Dino commented looking around the group to see that everyone was interrogating Bianchi.

"Not really, after getting chased by a giant killer turtle there's nothing else that could really surprise me. Frankly this whole thing is getting a bit boring." Mikki commented lightly causing Dino to chuckle under his breath.

"So you wouldn't be surprised by anything huh?" Dino asked shaking his head slightly.

"Starting to see why I thought he was cute before. " Mikki thought with a barely noticeable smirk until she heard a new noise come from the cave.

"Well except for that." Mikki replied to Dino commenting on the sound that had come from the cave. "I'm pretty sure it's my job to minimize the amount of surprises." Miki thought, annoyed by how poorly she had been doing her job.

"Mikki! Mikki you have my back pack, could you toss it over here?" Terri asked loudly so her friend could hear.

"Now is not really the best time for that" Mikki thought tensely before speaking. "Sure." Mikki said with a nod as she took the back pack off her back and took Tora out of it before she threw it over to Terri. "I guess she didn't hear the cry from the cave." Mikki thought grateful that she was preoccupied.

"Oh that's right. You guys can come out too." Bianchi called to the cave where I-pin, Lambo, Kyoko and Haru appeared.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked flustered by the fact that Haru was hugging him and sobbing uncontrollably into his stomach.

"Haru had told me that she knew about this really good cake shop up in the mountains and I suggested that we bring Lambo and I-pin with us. But we ran into a fork in the road and didn't know which way to go. Lambo ran off in on direction so we followed him until we found Bianchi." Kyoko explained quietly to the group, trying to hide the fact that she wanted to cry and be afraid too.

"Kyoko, you can cry too." Mikki thought impressed by the girl's strengthens she walked over to kyoko. "Don't worry Kyoko, we'll get you home safely. Maybe you me and Haru can go when we get back? You know the right way now." Mikki pointed out causing Kyoko to smile.

"I did my best! I tried my very best to lead the way." Lambo said sobbing as he said on the ground near Kyoko.

"Cry baby."Reborn thought as he watched Mikki pick the five year old of the ground.

"Kyoko's probably been taking care of him the whole time. I guess I should give her a break." Mikki thought as she tried to calm the hysterical boy. "You did very good Lambo, you lead them to Bianchi. No one can ask you for more than your best." Mikki whispered using some of the children calming tricks that she learned from babysitting. "What the" Mikki though as she felt something cling to her leg causing her to look down to see I-pin who was also ready to cry. "Props to you Kyoko, props to you. I don't think I'd be able to do this for 3 days straight." Mikki continued her thoughts as she allowed Lambo to cling to her back by wrapping his arms around her neck then picked up I-pin.

"She's gonna hurt herself." Reborn thought although unwilling to take one of the children from her until she looked over to him and mouthed help. "The things I do." Reborn thought as he walked over mentally feuding over if he should just walk past her or actually help. Reluctantly he stopped and allowed Mikki to hand him I-pin.

"Thank you." Mikki said as she retrieved Lambo from her back. "So how are we getting out of here?" Mikki asked confident that Reborn had a plan.

"No clue." Reborn replied calmly with a shrug.

"You got to be kidding me." Mikki thought annoyed hoping that she could still keep her promise to Kyoko. "Can't you transform Leon into I don't know, a jet pack or something, and take every one to the trail?" Mikki suggested as they watched Tsuna try and calm the now two crying girls while Dino talked to Bianchi and Yamamoto just laughed at the whole thing.

"I'd only be able to take one or two people to the trail before Leon got tired." Reborn said pointing out that Leon was a living creature and had his limitations.

"Then take Kyoko and I-pin one trip then Haru and Lambo the next time and help them escape. They are the only ones here that wouldn't survive training on Death Mountain after dark." Mikki suggested feeling her hope to keep everyone safe breaking bit by bit.

"It's a good idea but I can't do that." Reborn said stubbornly. "This is training for Tsuna, if he wants to save everyone then he'll have to think of it."

"you're a pain you know that right?" Mikki asked exasperated, mentally noting that Lambo had fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry would you like I-pin back then? You know since I'm such a pain." Reborn retorted handing Mikki I-pin.

"you're just proving my point." Mikki said with a sigh as she shifted Lambo around so she could hold I-pin as well. "At least let me barrow your jacket?" Mikki asked defeated after a pause reborn finally spoke.

"Fine." Reborn said taking off his suit jacket and plopping it on Mikki's head."Why is Terri glaring at me?" Reborn thought noticing Terri's death glare. "Whatever, She's probably mad that I gave I-pin back." Reborn concluded as the glare ended.

"N'aw crap he's wearing a vest. Don't look don't look." Mikki thought mentally cursing the fact that a vest could make any guy look attractive to her. "Crap I gotta get outta here." Mikki thought leaving to talk to Bianchi.

"Hey Bianchi, I was wondering if I could leave the sleeping two with you?" Mikki asked as she gently put them on the ground and putting Reborn jacket over then to keep them warm then took of her own jacket for them to use as a pillow.

"Sure are you going somewhere?" Bianchi asked as she accepted the chance to show reborn that she could be motherly.

"Sorta, I'm gonna see if I can find some food and fire wood." Mikki explained with a smile. "You, Kyoko and Haru must be hungry." Mikki added as she got up from her kneeling position in front of the two kids noticing Dino working on setting up a fire not too far away.

"Hey Dino, do you think you'll need any more fire wood to keep the fire going?" Mikki asked noticing the small pile next to him.

"We'll need a lot more. We should probably gather it now rather than when it is dark." Dino pointed out causing Mikki to nod.

"Good point. We should probably think about food too. If I manage to find anything I'll see if I can bring it back."Mikki said taking over the position of the leader. "Why do I always do that? This is training for Tsuna not me."

"I think you're worrying too much, why don't you sit down for a few seconds first so you can clear your head." Dino suggested patting the ground next to him. Mikki smiled and sat down, rubbing her knees which hurt from standing and running most of the day. After noticing a lot of motion from Dino she stopped to see him rummaging through all the pockets on his coat.

"What's wrong?" Mikki asked curiously.

"Darn it all I lost my lighter." Dino announced as he got up from kneeling in front on a pile of sticks.

"I have some fire starters and other stuff in my back pack that we could use." Terri pointed out causing the group to stare at her.

"That my Terri always so prepared." Mikki said like an overly proud mother causing Terri to blush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry I got this." Gokkudera said with a pained smile as he pulled out a stick of his automatic lighting dynamite, not noticing that Bianchi was walking over towards him.

"Gokkudera, I've raised my opinion of you." Bianchi said as she forced Gokkudera to look at her and caused him to instantly collapse and drop the dynamite near Mikki's feet.

"That won't be necessary" Mikki said picking up the dynamite and quickly closing her hand around the wick so the flame did not reach the powdered. "You are obviously still too ill to work, please continue resting." Mikki said in her over polite manner which usually meant she was angry.

"Owe, owe, owe." Mikki thought as she flinched from the pain."geesh what is her problem?" Miki thought trying to redirect her mind from the pain as she walked away from the group to get ride of the dynamite. How ever she didn't get far, reborn walkin in front of her causing Mikki to look away.

"Give it." Reborn said holding out his hand. Despite the pain Mikki reopened her hand so Reborn could take the dynamite, revealing a highly burn patch of skin in the middle of her hand that was starting to bleed a little.

"I need to get away from him." Mikki thought trying to find a reason to walk away even though there was a perfectly good reason in the palm of her hand. "Terri where's you back pack? I'll go and get it for you." Mikki offered causing Terri to shack her head.

"It's ok I'll get it." Terri replied rejecting the offer.

"You should probably be helping Gokkudera, he looks terrible." Mikki pointed out as she walking towards the tree Terri had been by before causing Terri to notice that Gokkudera looked ready to faint from pain.

"It's over there." Terri pointed at the tree mikki was already heading towards.

"Thank you much."Mikki said happily then calmly walked over to the back pack.

"Let's see what she brought, food, water, tent, sleeping bag, starting fuel, first aid." Mikki looked at her hand then back at the bag. "My hand can wait, everyone else needs these supplies." Mikki thought noting that it was her subdominant hand anyways and that it was charred enough that it wasn't bleeding to bad. "Hey Terri is it ok if we use the tent and sleeping bag too?" Mikki asked as she looked at all the useful supplies in Terri bag.

"Of course, anything that would be helpful can be used." Terri said glad that she could help.

"Ok then I declare that girls get the tent and guys can sleep outside." Mikki announced as she started to set up the tent Though she babied her injured hand.

"What! That's not fair!" Gokkudera yelled suddenly feeling better as he jumped up off the ground to yell at Mikki.

"Yes it is, Terri brought the tent so I figured she and the rest of us girls should get to use the tent. Also since you're feeling better sleeping by the fire shouldn't be a problem."Mikki contradicted, sliding the last pole through the tent. "Terri could you help me raise the tent? I always have trouble with that part." Mikki asked as she directed her gaze to her friend.

"Oh sure." Terri said getting up and quickly walking over so she could help.

"This has been interesting huh?" Mikki asked with a laugh as they worked together to put the first pole into the ground.

"yeah, Giant rubber ducks, falling bears not to mention you in a cave girl outfit." Terri said with a laugh trying not to make her growing suspiciousness of her friend known.

"Ok that was not my idea and I was not happy about it." Mikki said laughing as well.

"I see so it was Reborn's?" Terri asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yeah ha-ha, it was a fun idea though." Mikki said still as happy as can be "Although I really hope we can leave soon, I have a lot of work to do."

"Gokkudera should get some medical attention too." Terri said concentration on the first part of what Mikki said. "I know what you mean I have stuff to do too." Terri added causing Mikki to relax. "You know, I can finish this up on my own, why don't you go gather some wood we definitely need it for the fire starters." Terri offered Causing Mikki to smile.

"I'll take care of that right away then." Miki accepted the offer and took Tora with her out into the woods. "Let's see, dry dead branches, we need dry dead" Mikki paused as she stared at a giant fallen dead tree. "Branches. Well this aught to work nicely" Mikki finished as she kicked branches of the fallen tree And gathered them in her bad arm so her good arm was free. Tora dragged a stick along the ground as they tried to make their way back to the group when tora's ears perked up causing her to drop the stick. "What is it girl?" Mikki asked before tora ran off chasing a rabbit through a near by feild. "what the, no tora get back here!" Miki called following after the tiger as best as she could only to see her leap and land on the rabbit killing it and bringing it back to Mikki, her chest puffed out proudly as she dragged it along. "good girl! come one that can be apart of dinner." Mikki praised snapping a few berry branches on the way to bring them with. When miki returned the camp was looking more and more like a camp everyone was busy working together and strangle tsuna was the one leading. "Well i'll be. He can learn" Mikki thought with a chuckle before walking over to tsuna. "here are some supplies, though I don't think tora is going to be letting go of her rabbit." Mikki joked causing tsuna to laugh nervously.

"that's ok, Terri brought food, it's not much but we shouldn't have to hunt until tomorrow." Tsuna explained, but if you could be on fishing duty tomorrow that would be great there is a stream not far from here."

"consider it done" Mikki replied with a smile before going to relax by the fire with the others as Terri cooked. Strangely it felt like a normal camp out everyone laughed and talked and told stories by the fire until the sunset.

"Ok ladies and children it's bedtime." Bianchi announced as she got up from her seat by the fire and walked over to the tent flap holding it open. The tent was definitely not built for one women 4 teenagers 2 children and a baby tiger But by having the tiger and children sleep on top of the 5 girls they some how all crammed in. Because of the tight living spaces it only took a few hours for Mikki to over heat and wake up, unable to fallback asleep from lambo's snoring.

"yeah this isn't going to fly." Mikki thought as she grabbed the sleeping bag that was draped over them with her bad hand causing her to wince. "Guess I should finally have that looked at." Mikki thought as she left the tent as quietly as possible. she then retrieved the first ad kit from the book bag that was neatly resting by they dying fire. though naturally as the sun left so did it's warmth causing Mikki to start to regret giving her jacket to the two once again sleeping children that were resting in the medium sized tent.

"man alive it's cold" Mikki thought as she hugged herself to try and stay warm through the chilling nights breeze. As she let go of herself to put more wood on the fire she noticed blood dripping down her hand. "Great, the wound reopened" Mikki whispered, to tired to really care as she stoked the fire a little to get the branches to catch.

"need some help?" A quiet voice asked causing Mikki to jolt since she thought she was the only one awake. Mikki looked over to find reborn sitting next to her.

"sorry, I guess I was too noisy" mikki replied softly which mildly surprised reborn as she handed over the blood soaked prodding stick so she could focus on her hand. Clumsily she tried wrapping her injury but with her shaking hands it made the task near impossible. Once the fire was burning strong again reborn looked over to the struggling female and sighed.

"It's a miracle anyone is still asleep with your teeth chattering like that." Reborn stated bluntly embarrassing Mikki.

"S-sorr-ry." Mikki managed to reply as she tried to hurry up her wrap job so she could go back into the warm tent that she regretted leaving.

"let me see that" reborn gently ordered as he took the bandage from Mikki and undid her poor work Before letting out a small 'tsk' of disapproval. "you wanted me to bandage a bruise but you don't even clean your own wound? Are you stupid or something?"

No reply.

"guess so." Reborn answered himself quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone else. Though little did he know he already had a small audience Consisting of the Haiyatos, Dino and Haru. Once Reborn had quickly cleaning and sanitizing the wound, Reborn moved to wrap up the gauze he put over the wound.

"Thank you" Mikki stated meekly as she shivered causing reborn to stop and look at her surprised though his mouth quickly shaped a smirked.

"I still need you if I want the star guardian," Reborn stated bluntly, amused that Mikki had mistook his action for kindness. That being said, he lost Haru after 'I still need you' as her imagination filled in the rest With sections of her favorite shojo manga.

"Of course." Mikki replied, quiet use to hearing this from reborn by now to the point it had no meaning besides 'work harder'. "you can go back to sleep if you want. I'll watch the fire." Mikki offered as she stared at the flames. Reborn nodded before laying back down placing his hat over his face to block out the light. After an hour of staring at the fire and feeding it branches the stock pile Mikki gathered earlier was gone. So using her wonderful judgement skills Mikki walked off into the woods to find the dead tree from earlier. Alone. Or so she though. The ever diligent Haru had be up as well daydreaming until Mikki's movement woke her.

"hahe? What on earth is she doing?" Haru said quietly. "Inspector Haru is on the job" Haru thought and waited long enough that she'd have a good tail on Mikki. Sadly she wasn't as quiet waking Dino once more causing Haru to freeze in her tracks.

"Eh? Haru what are you doing awake?" Dino asked curiously after propping himself up with his arm.

"Mikki went into the forest alone so I figured I'd follow her." Haru explained pointing in the direction that Mikki had went causing Dino to get up.

"Haru stay here, I'll get her." Dino stated quietly as he picked up his whip and went off into the woods.

"Inspector Haru is on the case" Haru thought as she tailed Dino stealthily.

After walking around for what felt like ages Mikki was sure the tree was near. "I think is took a left here then" Mikki froze as she felt the ground under her feet shift then the strong pull of gravity trying to drag her down the slope that she had wandered to close to.

"Mikki!" Called Dino before she felt something thin wrap around her waist and keep her from falling then pulled her away from the cliff Into a strong warm embarrass.

"Dino?" Mikki replied surprised that he had followed her. "Am I glad to see you." Mikki added happily.

"next time wake someone to go with you, it's dangerous out here." Dino chided with a soft smile Adding to Haru's mental shojo as she happily watched from a nearby tree. For a while Dino and Mikki talked and joked as they tried to untangle the whip from around her waist. "This is proving to be more difficult then I thought" Dino stated as he tugged on the handle of the whip to see if it was free yet.

"Yeah," Mikki started her reply only to freeze as she saw a pair of angry red eye no far behind Dino who had moved a comfortable distance away from Mikki was she undid the knots around her waist. Acting quickly Mikki grabbed the whip in one hand to pull Dino towards her while she removed her gun from it's hiding spot aimed and fired over dino's shoulder as the creature pounced towards them causing it to drop to the ground instantly.

"Dangerous love triangle" Haru quietly cooed with hearts in her eyes completely miss understanding everything that was going on because of her shojo vision.

Dino looked between the dead creature that he identified as a bobcat and Mikki with distrust. "Who are you?"

"I am Mikki. Who are you?" Mikki replied knowing what he meant by the question but also knew if she told anyone that she was a shadow member that Reborn would be pissed. Dino glared at Mikki before looking to the tree Haru was in.

"Haru go back to camp." Dino stated in a dangerous tone that Haru new better then to ignore. Haru didn't get far before she looked back to find Dino pinning Mikki to a tree causing her to blush and hurry back to camp faster then before. Little did she know Dino had wrapped the spare length of his whip around Mikki neck and was pinning her so he could interrogate her, thinking she was a hit man that was after him or Tsuna. Mikki dropped her gun so she could grab at the whip to try pulling it away from her neck so she could breath easier. "I am the bucking bronco Dino, leader of the Chiavarone family. I won't stand for a no name hit man to hide in our group waiting to take Tsuna life or mine. So answer my questions who are you, what are you, who do you work for?"

"I am Mikki, I am a shadow, I've been ordered to tell no one." Mikki answered honestly while obeying her orders as best as she could But was cut off a Dino pulled the whip tighter and removed her hands from blocking the whip from pulling on her neck.

"Good work Dino, you found the Hit man."Reborn stated from behind Dino as he leaned against a near by tree. Hearing this Dino pulled tighter causing tears to well in the corners of Mikki's eyes as she struggled to stay conscious.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Dino hissed wishing he'd let her wander in the forest alone and fall down the slope.

"This one is Tsuna's protector though so you should probably not kill her." Reborn added causing Dino to instantly let go of the handle of his whip allowing Mikki to fall to the ground gratefully gasping for air.

"Dino I'm glad to see that your perception has picked up but I wouldn't let an enemy hit man get that close to Tsuna." Reborn explained as he walked up to Dino before lightly bonking him on the head. "Do better next time." Reborn added causing Dino to flinch Before Reborn moved to stand in front of Mikki we was still crumpled up on the ground.

"Can you stand?" Reborn asked half heartedly Receiving a nod as Mikki fought off her coughing fit. Reborn sighed before pulling Mikki to her feet so the three could return to camp. The next morning Reborn sat under the shade of a nearby tree as he rested his eyes. What Haru had said to him last night was still bothering him.

"Reborn, hi. Yeah. Um though you aught to know Dino and Mikki are in the woods." he remembered Haru telling him after waking him. He simply raised an eyebrow and considered going back to sleep "you know, alone. Together." Haru added putting more emphasis into her words which just confused reborn further.

"And this is relevant to me how?" Reborn remembered asking though he didn't really care.

"I figured you know, you and Mikki seemed pretty close lately and that you'd mind if Dino had pinned her to a tree." Haru stated peaking reborn's interest slightly.

"Is that so? Well sorry to rain on your entertainment but you're dead wrong. You should get your eye checked."Reborn stated bluntly crushing Haru's mental love story to pieces.

"But the whole thing was so cute I thought for sure that it was real. Dino saved Mikki from falling then she saved him by shooting a wild cat that was going to attack him. Then he got so emotional that he asked who she was and when he found out I was there asked me to leave so they could be alone" Haru explained what her dokidoki vision saw which luckily reborn knew how to translate.

"So Dino found out she was good with a gun got suspicion and asked Haru to leave so he could interrogate her? Well crap." Reborn thought annoyed that Mikki was getting into trouble for the billionth time. "If it makes you feel better I'll go check on them." Reborn replied with a sigh as he held his forehead.

"Haru might be nuts but if she's thinks that I've been treating Mikki differently this could cause trouble." Reborn thought as he shifted his weight so he was more comfortable sitting under the tree.

"Reborn breakfast is done" miki stated causing reborn to open one of his eyes to find miki standing in front of him with a fish and a cup of rice. "Here you go" Mikki added as she offered the food then walked away after reborn accepted it.

"maybe Haru is right. Maybe I am treating her differently. Well that will be changing as of now." Reborn decided as he dug into breakfast.

"Does anyone else hear the sound of a motor?" Yamamoto asked curiously causing everyone to stop moving and listen. Sure enough a motor was heard getting closer and closer to the group.

"We're saved, we're saved!" Lambo and I-pin chanted as they danced around happily. In the sky a large black helicopter appeared and landed near the group. From the helicopter poured men in black suits that all ran up to Dino.

"Sir we've been wondering where you were." Said one of them who seemed to have a close connection with Dino.

"Thanks for coming, do you think you could give us a lift back to town?" Dino asked the group who replied with at resounding yes boss.

"Boss huh? I guess that he wasn't kidding." Mikki thought with a shrug as she quickly worked with Terri to deconstruct the tent and put it back into its case. She then ran to get on to the helicopter with everyone else. "Here's your jacket back. Thanks for letting me use it." Mikki said to Reborn as she handed it back, hoping to leave and sit next to Terri.

"Take a seat" Reborn said gesturing to the seat next to him. Mikki complied and sat down next to Reborn sensing a dangerous vibe from Reborn.

"What is it?" Mikki asked and was promptly replied to within half a second by Reborn.

"You have until tomorrow night." Reborn said unhappily. "I've been too soft on her." Reborn thought unhappily. Now that he knew that he had been treating her differently than anyone else that he trained things were going to be different.

"What?" Mikki asked confused until she realized he was talking about recruiting Terri.

"You've been pushing your luck, your time limit has been reapplied." Reborn said emotionlessly.

"I understand" Mikki replied just as emptily. "I guess I've been thinking too highly of him. He's forcing me in to the mafia for crying out loud!" Mikki mentally chided herself for thinking they could be friends.

"Good, don't wait until the last moment. It doesn't end well." Reborn said causing Mikki to sit in silence.

"yes sir." Mikki replied. "I need to go do something where I won't have to deal with him." Mikki thought stressed out of her mind.

"Contact me once you convince her."Reborn added handing Mikki a business card.

"Will do." Mikki said taking the card and putting it into her pocket. "So you work me to the bone telling me to figuring out major criminal aliases, tracking down local gang bosses, monitoring there activity and take on minor hit job and this is my thanks? Heck I barely have time for homework and now I have a deadline for forcing my friend into the same life? Thanks for nothing." Mikki thought shaking her head. Both remained silent until the helicopter finally landed.

"I gotta get away from him." Mikki thought frustrated as she quickly got up once the helicopter landed and briskly walked towards the apartment.

"Mikki!" Terri called practically dancing over to her friend who was ahead of her.

"Terri!" Mikki called back in the same tone. "I can't let her know, not yet." Mikki thought faking her smile.

"Guess who got a date." Terri sang walking next to Mikki as they approached the apartment.

"Who? what? where? when?" Mikki asked rapidly surprised ready to hug Terri.

"Gokkudera, the movies, the theatre, Friday." Terri replied in order.

"What time? Which theatre?" Mikki continued her integration.

"Oops." was all Terri could say as they entered their apartment.

"Go call him you silly girl." Mikki said with a laugh as she released Tora to the ground.

"Ok I'll use the one in the bedroom." Terri agreed blushing as she quickly walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Silly silly girl" Mikki thought as she flopped onto the couch. "Maybe I'll shower and go skating tonight. It's not too late yet. Actually the rink doesn't open for another hour. I'll have to get my skates then. And change. I'll do that when Terri's done using the phone. She needs her private time." Mikki thought with a genuine smile. "At least she's having a good time while she's here." Mikki thought as she remembered the growing amount of work she had to do for Reborn. "I gotta work on narrowing down that list of possible threats." Mikki thought her mind wandering to the list hidden in the bedroom. "Although I don't think I want to do that anymore now either now that I'm the one who guns them down if they don't agree to work with tsuna." Mikki thought frustrated as she looked at her new gun and went to the kitchen to stash it in the breadbox for now then turned on the Tv. "I need noise to drown out my , What was that?" Mikki thought hearing a light thud from the bedroom. Mikki turned off the TV and walked over to the book shelf straining her ears but heard nothing. Grabbing a book from the shelf Mikki happily hummed then plopped back down on the couch and opened her book to read. Mikki heard the light click of the bed room door closing. "Strange, I don't remember it opening" Mikki thought as she listened to the soft pattering of feet on hard wood.

"Hey Terri. What's up?" Mikki asked eyeing the metal rod in Terri hand.

"Who is Mark Tegathio?" Terri asked the fear evident in her voice and on her face.

" Mark Tegathi" Mikki started confuse until it donned on her. "Oh." Her last hit. "well this is bad" Mikki thought nervously, wishing she didn't leave herself so vulnerable.

"Who is Mark Tegathio?" Terri asked again, anger replacing her fear from a sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Sheez Snapple crap, this is bad, she found out, how on earth am I gonna cover up my list?"Mikki thought frantically hoping to find a solution. "all I know is right now she is dangerously unstable." Mikki thought tensely as if Terri had become a bomb that she needed to defuse. "You where looking through my stuff weren't you."Mikki asked cautiously as she slowly stood up ditching the book, making no sudden movements.

"Why were there x's through pictures." Terri asked tears threatening to fall from her face.

"Terri I wanted to tell you I really did, please listen to me."Mikki tried to explain but Terri cut her off.

"No!" Terri yelled angrily. "Why should I?" Terri demanded gripping the rod tighter.

"Because it's not what it looks like, I" Mikki stopped speaking and looked at the floor. "Well actually it probably is what it looks like. I guess I have no choice." Mikki thought and looked back to Terri. "It's a really long story, and trust me it hasn't been fun living it." Mikki said sorrow radiating from her voice. "We've been friends along time so before you club me with that pole, will you please hear what I have to say?" Mikki asked her voice pleading to Terri. "Humor helps I hope."Mikki thought watching Terri to see if she suddenly snaps.

"go on." Terri said hesitantly giving her permission to continue.

"I think I hear a choir of angel singing; hazzah I might have a chance!" Mikki thought not displaying this happy emotion. "You might want to sit down." Mikki suggested as she did the same thing herself. Terri took the advice and sat in the arm chair next to the couch. "Ok, just say it just spill it all it will make it easier for her to process. Ripe it off like a band-aid." Mikki thought trying to figure out how to tell Terri everything. "I was recruited by the Mafia. The Vongola family." Mikki said spilling everything thing to Terri in only a few sentences.

"You what!" Terri screamed in disbelief.

"Ok, all at once, bad idea." Mikki thought and grimaced. "I didn't do it willingly I'll let you know. They had to hold a gun to my head before I caved."Mikki said hoping to let Terri know her position on the matter.

"When?" Terri asked simply.

"I was recruited by Reborn, the night that Gokkudera came over. That's what the letter he gave me was about. Reborn somehow knew I would go into our room to open it. He waited for me there." Mikki continued to explain everything that she had held back before flew from her mouth like water from and open faucet. "this feels great, I hate holding stuff from her."

"I thought that was a dream." Terri murmured resting her forehead on her hand and her elbow on her knee.

"There's one more thing." Mikki added biting her lip, "They want you too. That was my first mission. To recruit you. I put it off as long as I could but" Mikki stopped choking on tears that were threatening to fall."I'm such a wimp." Mikki thought as she recollected herself. "Terri for both of our safety will you join?" Mikki asked hesitantly. "I swear I will do whatever it takes to get you out again but I need more time. They set my clock to tomorrow night."Mikki explained causing Terri's eyes to bug out.

"That's all the time that they'll give you?"Terri asked concerned and now fearing for her friends life. Mikki only nodded. "Wait Gokkudera gave you the letter does that mean" Terri stopped short when Mikki nodded again causing Terri's heart to sink.

"He doesn't know that you're being recruited, quite frankly he didn't even know that I was recruited. I've been more of a secret member that looked after the boss." Mikki explained causing Terri to breathe once more.

"And who's the boss?" Terri asked afraid that she already knew the answer.

"I don't know who the current boss is but Tsuna is the up and coming boss that I'm in charge of protecting." Mikki explained causing Terri to sigh.

"I don't like this." Terri stated plainly causing Mikki's face to droop more than before.

"call me a zombie then because I'm a walking dead." Mikki thought depressed.

"But I do know that Tsuna is a good person who would never hurt anyone." Terri continued which shocked Mikki to no end.

"Terri." Mikki said quietly, guiltily.

"I'll join. For now. But you gotta get me out, ok? No matter what." Terri said calmly even though there was an emotional hurricane happening around her.

"I promise."

* * *

so what do you think? i thought i should give you guys and update on that deal of mine. thats right i still remember it ^_^ your at 3,897 hits you only need 1103 hits till i start writing 5000 word or more per chapter. keep going!


	27. Terri's Chapter 14

Hello Readers Sorry I've been gone for so long but such is the life of a college student. Hopefully you'll be willing to forgive me since I posted this update.

There some exciting and juicy news at the bottom. Don't just skip there though then it will loose some of the juice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit goes to those who desirve it.

Song suggestion: the future by David Guetta and Afrojack

* * *

"Did I really just agree to join the mafia?" Terri thought shocked at the words that flooded from her mouth. "Crud this isn't gonna look good on my school activity list."

"Well I guess that mean I can finally take this thing outta hiding" Mikki said as she walked in to the kitchen and came out with her gun and giant bag of ammo.

"I thought you said that was your personal snack bag!" Terri yelled still emotionally unstable. "Really what else is hiding in here? Wanna show me where the bazooka is next?" Terri thought hitting her forehead with her palm.

"Oh by the way I have to call Reborn. He told me to call once you were recruited." Mikki added as she walked past Terri towards their room with the gun and bag still in hand.

"Mikki its midnight he's probably asleep." Terri pointed out hoping that she might wait to call Reborn.

"Is it really that late?" Mikki stopped so she could look back at the clock.

"Success!" Terri thought happily. "I still have a few more hours of freedom!"

"Oh well, he'd be angrier if I don't call." Mikki said turning back and entering the bedroom.

"No!" Terri mentally yelled "My freedom, I see it flying out the window snatched by death's crow." Terri thought poetically. "Well I guess I have a few more minutes left of freedom." Terri whispered as she walked over to the bookshelf so she could grab her note book. " I shall spend my last minutes doing what I love most." Terri said as she plopped down on the couch and opened her notebook. "Poetry." She thought as she wrote her feelings on to the paper.

"Ok, right. Sorry. See you soon. Bye." Mikki said to the cordless phone as she walked out of the room and ended the call. "He'll be here in 15 to 20 minutes." Mikki announced as she set the phone down on the hall table.

"Doesn't he live with Tsuna?" Terri asked confused as she looked up from her poetry.

"Yea" Mikki said imitating Jeff Bridger in Tron: legacy.

"Tsuna's house is a 45 minute walk from here." Terri pointed out.

"Maybe he's catching a cab?" Mikki suggested now understanding Terri's confusion.

"That would be a 5 minute ride at this time of night." Terri pointed out.

"True." Mikki said as she sat down next to Terri. "Reborn is just Reborn. I don't quite understand how he does what he does." Mikki said looking up at the ceiling.

"I see." Terri said with an all knowing smile. "You know, I think he treats you different."

"Well yea I won't let him treat me like another lackey, it makes me feel expendable. Like the guy in the red shirt from star trek." Mikki said jokingly with a laugh.

"Time to do some additional recon" Terri thought before continuing off of her previous statement. "I think he has feelings for you." Terri said giving Mikki a nudge.

"The only feeling he has for me is sadism." Mikki said denying Terri's statement.

"Good. Lets throw in a double check just to be safe." Terri thought before she spoke again. "Whatever. Don't act like you don't like him, you do. Or at least you did until I asked." Terri said with a teasing smile.

"Oh yea right make sure you put that on my grave stone case I'll be dead if that's true." Mikki said getting up and walking to the kitchen and putting some hot chocolate into the coffee maker she bought.

"That's my Mikki i knew you were smarter then that. I'm sorry i doubted you." Terri thought happily as the smell of hot chocolate filled the air.

"Oh by the way the mafia pays good." Mikki said as she caught the hot liquid in two mugs and put whip cream on top.

"you get paid?" Terri said concerned that the mafia might be giving Mikki dirty money.

"Yea, you'll be getting paid too most likely." Mikki said as she put espresso mix in to the coffee maker.

"How much do you get paid?" Terri asked curiously.

"Well my first check was for three thousand." Mikki said as she walked over to Terri and handed her one of the cups of hot chocolate.

"That much?" Terri said shocked "So many books" Terri thought happily. "No, bad. You don't want their money. Most of it is most likely stolen." Terri thought regaining her common since.

"Of course the money didn't stay long. There are a lot of things that get added to the need list when you join the mafia." Mikki pointed out as she walked back to the coffee maker and pushed a few buttons so the espresso poured into another cup. "Such as?" Terri asked unhappy with were the conversation was going.

"Well there's your basic necessities like food and water and emergency supplies, like extra ammo, and a few grenades. Then there's the nice stuff that is super helpful, like night vision goggles and pistols with different attachments." Mikki said as she put the cup of espresso on the table.

"You're joking right?" Terri asked stunned after nearly choking on her hot chocolate at the mention of grenades. "Hm what do I need to pick up at the store today? It looks like I'm fresh out of tomatoes and ammo for my ak-47. I'll just go and pick some up on the way to school!" Terri mocked trying to understand how things like ammo and grenade are working their way on to her shopping list.

"Not really, but you'd be surprised how helpful a few harmless smoke bomb and a mirror can be." Mikki replied honestly and walked back to Terri who was once again about to explode from the sudden amount of stress and tension.

"Do people end up dead afterwards?" Terri asked eyeing Mikki suspiciously, causing Mikki to look away.

"Maybe." Mikki replied then sipped on her hot chocolate.

"Then it's not exactly harmless now is it?" Terri asked pressing her point.

"It depends on if maybe means yes or no."Mikki replied avoiding the question.

"Curse you reborn I have some choice words for you when you arrive dang it." Terri mentally yelled as if to tempt her there was a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Mikki yelled to the door, being too lazy to get up. In response the door cracked open slightly causing Mikki to be Suspicious. A small ball rolled in to the room. "Crap!" Mikki whispered tensely.

"What on earth is going on?" Terri yelled as Mikki grabbed her arm and pulled her over the couch spilling both of their hot chocolate. Suddenly a blinding light filled the room blinding both girls as the fell to the floor.

"Tsk tsk, too slow." Said a voice that Terri despised with a fire passion at the moment.

"Reborn." Terri growled under her breathe as she slowly began to see shapes and colors through the blinding whiteness that plagued her eyes.

"Now girls what have you learned." Reborn asked sipping on what Terri could only guess to be the espresso that Mikki had left for him on the table nearby.

"Don't be lazy, always check the door, and if your there blow it up." Mikki listed obviously in a lot of pain from the light. Reborn nodded as Mikki made her list then glared at her on her last note.

"Yea! Go Mikki you blow that jerk up!" Terri mentally cheered; her eyes now slowly gained more sight back. Terri looked up at Reborn to see him pointing a gun at Mikki who was still riling silently in pain from the light. "NO!" Terri yelled as she instinctively tackled Reborn to the ground spilling the still very hot expresso onto reborn and the floor; leaving the cup to crash and shatter on the floor.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" Reborn barked at Terri as he ignored the burning liquid on his chest.

"You were pointing a gun at her head what the crap did you think I was gonna do?" Terri barked back.

"Guys unless one of you very quietly walked to the door and shut it. It's still open. You might wanna keep all yelling to a minimum." Mikki said calmly as she tried to sit up still blinded from the flash bomb. This caused Terri and Reborn to stare at each other for a second then Terri bolted quickly to the door and pushed it shut hoping that no one heard her yelling about the gun. Mikki softly felt around the ground till she found the fragments of the once whole cup in a puddle of espresso and made a quiet tsk sound. "That was a good cup too."

"You're Worried about a cup? He was pointing a gun at your head!" Terri yelled again irritated with Mikki's dis-concerned attitude.

"He wouldn't have shot me. I'm too valuable for him to lose." Mikki replied as she pushed herself from the floor, sliding her feet on the ground as she slowly worked her way to the kitchen to find a rag.

"So you think. I can always find a new moon guardian." Reborn contradicted.

"So you say. Last time I checked there was only one moon in the sky." Mikki retorted as she grabbed a rag from the counter "If that were true then you would have given up on recruiting Terri by now and picked someone else." Mikki added as she walked back to the mess on the floor as sloppily started to sop up the espresso.

"You still can't see?" Reborn remarked as he watched Mikki push the liquid across the floor instead of cleaning it up.

"Of course she can't." Terri said as she took the rag from Mikki and finished cleaning up the mess. "Her eyes are naturally dilated. Large amounts of light hurt for her. Flash bombs are designed to make it so an enemy can't see for a few minutes. It's probably gonna take her at least half an hour to see again." Terri explained putting an emphasis on the word enemy as she picked up the last of the shards then put the rag and shards in to the garbage can. "Jerk you should have known that." Terri thought as she turned back around to lead Mikki to the couch. To her surprise Mikki was already sitting on the couch and reborn had removed his suit jacket, fedora and tie and was working on unbuttoning his shirt. "What the crap are you doing now!" Terri yelled Reborn who was currently to the best of her knowledge undressing in front of her friend.

"Relax would you? she can't see anyways." Reborn said and walk shirt in hand to the kitchen. "I need to get this out before it stains."

"Well I can still see thank you very much." Terri replied still unhappy. "A stain on that ugly of a yellow shirt would be an improvement anyways." she added under her breath as she continued to stand guard of the door.

"If it bothers you then close your eyes." Reborn yelled to Terri from the kitchen so she could hear him.

"Close my eye, This is my freakin house thank you."Terri thought grudgingly as she glared at the wall that was between her and Reborn. "Curse you wall I want to glare at him not you." She added to her thoughts.

"Whats going on?" Mikki asked confused and slightly nervous.

"Nothing." Terri said with a sigh and leaned against the door. Just when everything seemed to finally calm down another knocking was heard at the door. Terri turned to open the door but was stopped by Reborn.

"Ah, what did you just learn?" Reborn chided.

"Explosives are in the freezer." Mikki Chimed in.

"I'll ask later." Terri replied then checked through the peep hole. " It's just the doorman."

"Oh Chiro's here?" Mikki asked looking in the general direction of the door.

"Let me take a look." Reborn said as he walked over to the door still shirtless. "He's safe." Reborn said then opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Hey! this is not your house, shoo." Terri said pushing Reborn out of the way of the door. "Can I help you?" Terri asked nerviously.

"I thought I heard screaming are you alright?" Chiro asked concerned as he eyed Reborn suspiciously.

"Yep everything's fine." Mikki said standing up and accidently tripping over her own feet causing Reborn and Terri to sigh.

"Yea ok, like anyone would believe that now." Terri thought as she stared at her friend who was still lying on the floor from humiliation.

"She just had an eye exam. She can't see well." Reborn said as he walked over to help Mikki off the floor and back on the couch. "She bumped in to me and caused me to spill my coffee so they let me use their kitchen so I can wash my shirt out quickly."

"Is that so." Chiro asked not buying it. "that's all fine and dandy but want was the screaming about?"

"Just the tv." Mikki added to the story. "I figured since I can't see if I turned up the volume I'd be able to hear the story and figure out what was going on. It didn't work so I turned off the tv." Mikki added as Reborn nodded and started to put his now wrinkled and damp shirt back on.

"Can't see? That's quite a step off from can't see well." Chiro said walking in to the apartment and over to Mikki to check on her.

"Please make yourself at home." Terri thought sarcastically as she closed the door. Reborn watched Chiro for a second then moved quickly to place himself between Chiro and Mikki.

"I think it would be best if you left." Reborn suggested giving Chiro a quick once over as Leon crawled up Reborn's leg and in to his hand.

"You know. Pets aren't Allowed in the complex." Chiro stated randomly.

"Chiro is everything ok?" Mikki asked sensing the sudden tension in the room.

"Tell me, what were you planning on doing with that knife." Reborn asked darkly.

"Knife?" Terri thought very unhappily. "Can today get any better? please, I'd love to know how."

"Chiro does woodwork, isn't that right Chiro?" Mikki Asked trying to get Reborn to calm down.

"That true it's one of the first things he told us." Terri Chimed in starting to calm down even so she slowly inched her way to the kitchen where Mikki had mentioned that she had most of her weapons stored.

"Woodwork?" Reborn asked still suspicious.

"I make small toys and figurines and the like, yes." Chiro Replied taking the small knife out of his pocket. "I'm surprised you noticed it. You must really have a great eye." Chiro added and patted Reborn on the Shoulder Then out of nowhere stuck the Knife in to Reborn's gut and twisted it, causing Reborn to lose focus from pain. This gave Chiro enough time to remove the knife and quickly move towards Mikki.

Bang.

Thud.

Thud.

"Guys what just happened?"Mikki asked Terrified only to get no reply. "Chiro?" silence. "Reborn?" Silence. "T-Terri?" Silence. "Anyone?" Mikki Asked on the Verge of crying.

* * *

mk so for that juicy news. I Will be working on a squel of sorts for Stereo love called Stereo Hearts. Stereo Hearts will be the same story but instead of Terri's chapter or Mikki's chapter it will be Reborns Chapter or Gokudera's chapter. Depending on how this goes I might go even farther and Write Stereo Hearts: the lost chapters and add random chapters from other perspectives like Ryouhei or Chiro or other characters that are sure to have intresting perspectives like Bianchi. And if I'm still alive by the time thats all done then I'll try and put them all in to one place. Still working on the title for that one. I was thinking stereo Remix but that might be going a bit far with the stereo thing. Let Me know what you think of the idea. I wont do it if i dont get feed back about it.

hits: 4,417

left to go:583


	28. Mikki's Chapter 14

Because I love you all so much(and in celibration of my 92% on my stat exam) here is another update.

disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit goes to whoever owns it.

song suggestion: High hopes in velvet ropes by the cab

* * *

"Crud this isn't gonna look good on my school activity list." Terri said holding her head as she thought about what just happened.

"Well I guess that mean I can finally take this thing outta hiding." Mikki said as she walked in to the kitchen and came out with her gun and giant bag of ammo. "Good thing too. It's a lot of ammo to have hidden." Mikki thought happily.

"I thought you said that was your personal snack bag!" Terri yelled still emotionally unstable as she proceded to hit her forehead with her palm.

"Oh by the way I have to call Reborn. He told me to call once you were recruited." Mikki added as she walked past Terri towards their room with the gun and bag still in hand. "I'll just leave a pistol in the cabinet for emergencies" Mikki thought rationally, knowing the bedroom isn't the best place for a gun if you're in the living room almost 24/7.

"Mikki its midnight he's probably asleep." Terri pointed out hoping that she might wait to call Reborn.

"Is it really that late?" Mikki stopped so she could look back at the clock. "Oh well, he'd be angrier if I don't call." Mikki said turning back and entering the bedroom. "It's a lose-lose situation. He's morelikely to kill me if I wait." Mikki thought as she entered the bedroom and stashed her gun and ammo in a drawer in the desk she shared with Terri. "time to face the music" Mikki thought as she dialed Reborns number on her cell phone.

"Hello" Replied an obviously sleepy and very grumpy voice.

"Hey Reborn." Mikki started only to be cut off.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Reborn asked irritatedly.

"Yea but." Mikki Tried again only to be cut off again.

"Then why on earth are you calling me?" Reborn snapped.

"I'm sorry would you like for me to tell you or are you gonna cut me off again?" Mikki retorted just as irritated now.

"Go ahead." Reborn replied with the sound of his head thumping against a pillow in the background.

"I recruited Terri. You told me to call you when I did." Mikki Said simply "So I called and now I don't know what to do." Mikki added honestly only to get a sigh as a response. "What?" Mikki asked confused.

"I'll be over in a little. 15, maybe 20 minutes. There better be espresso. Next time, wait till the morning. Bye." Reborn listed off tiredly, barely waiting for Mikki's response before he hung up.

"Ok, right. Sorry. See you soon. Bye." Mikki said to the cordless phone as she walked out of the room and ended the call. "He'll be here in 15 to 20 minutes" Mikki announced as she set the phone down on the hall table. "Geesh what snake crawled up his butt." Mikki Thought as she walked towards the living room.

"Doesn't he live with Tsuna?" Terri asked confused as she looked up from her poetry.

"Yea" Mikki said imitating Jeff Bridger in Tron: legacy.

"Tsuna's house is a 45 minute walk from here." Terri pointed out.

"Maybe he's catching a cab?" Mikki suggested now understanding Terri's confusion.

"that would be a 5 minute ride at this time of night." Terri pointed out.

"True." Mikki said as she sat down next to Terri. "Reborn is just Reborn. I don't quite understand how he does what he does." Mikki said looking up at the ceiling.

"I see." Terri said with an all knowing smile. "You know I think he treats you different."

"Well yea I won't let him treat me like another lackey, it makes me feel expendable. Like the guy in the red shirt from star trek." Mikki said jokingly with a laugh. "Tehe, Star trek. I'm so lame." Mikki Thought happily for once that night.

"I think he has feelings for you." Terri said giving Mikki a nudge causing the sound of a scratching record to play in Mikki's mind.

"The only feeling he has for me is sadism." Mikki said denying Terri's statement.

"Whatever. Don't act like you don't like him, you do. Or at least you did until I asked." Terri said with a teasing smile.

"Oh yea right make sure you put that on my grave stone case I'll be dead if that's true." Mikki said getting up and walking to the kitchen and putting some hot chocolate into the coffee maker she bought. "Me and Reborn. Ha! That's almost funnier than my lame star trek reference." Mikki thought with a laugh. "Changing the subject." Mikki thought unhappy with her imagination at the moment.

"Oh by the way the mafia pays good." Mikki said as she caught the hot liquid in two mugs and put whip cream on top.

"You get paid?" Terri said concerned that the mafia might be giving Mikki dirty money.

"Yea, you'll be getting paid too most likely." Mikki said as she put espresso mix in to the coffee maker. "Man I can't stand this stuff. Do I have any other mugs? Tea cup will have to do." Mikki thought Remembering that she needed to appease Reborn's demand for the strong drink.

"How much do you get paid?" Terri asked curiously.

"Well my first check was for three thousand." Mikki said as she walked over to Terri and handed her one of the cups of hot chocolate.

"That much?" Terri said shocked her jaw hanging open as she imagined the money.

"Of course the money didn't stay long. There are a lot of things that get added to the need list when you join the mafia." Mikki pointed out as she walked back to the coffee maker and pushed a few buttons so the espresso poured into the tea cup.

"Such as?" Terri asked unhappy with were the conversation was going.

"Well there's your basic necessities like food and water and emergency supplies, like extra ammo a few grenades. Then there's the nice stuff that is super helpful, like night vision goggles and pistols with different attachments." Mikki said as she put the cup of espresso on the table.

"You're joking right?" Terri asked stunned after nearly choking on her hot chocolate at the mention of grenades. "Hm what do I need to pick up at the store today? It looks like I'm fresh out of tomatoes and ammo for my ak-47. I'll just go and pick some up on the way to school" Terri mocked trying to understand how things like ammo and grenade are working their way on to her shopping list.

"Not really, but You'd be surprised how helpful a few harmless smoke bomb and a mirror can be." Mikki replied honestly and walked back to Terri who was once again about to explode from the sudden amount of stress and tension. "Ok Terri that trumped the star trek" Mikki thought about to burst out laughing.

"Do people end up dead afterwards?" Terri asked eyeing Mikki suspiciously, causing Mikki to look away.

"Maybe." Mikki replied then sipped on her hot chocolate. "Oops." Mikki thought, realizing her mistake.

"Then it's not exactly harmless now is it?" Terri said pressing her point.

"It depends on if maybe means yes or no."Mikki replied avoiding the question. "Let's just avoid the death subject for now." Mikki thought only to be saved by a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Mikki yelled to the door, being too lazy to get up. In response the door cracked open slightly causing "I don't think that was Reborn." Mikki Thought as she eyed the door, waiting for any sudden movement. Quietly a small ball rolled in to the room. "Crap!" Mikki yelled.

"What on earth is going on?" Terri yelled as Mikki grabbed her arm and pulled her over the couch spilling both of their hot chocolate. Suddenly a blinding light filled the room blinding both girls as they fell to the floor.

"Tsk tsk, too slow." Said a voice that somehow was actually nice for Mikki to hear, rather than some stranger's voice.

"Reborn." Mikki Heard Terri growled under her breathe.

"Now girls what have you learned." Reborn asked sipping on what Mikki guessed to be the espresso that she had left for him on the table nearby.

"Don't be lazy, always check the door, and if you're there, blow it up." Mikki listed obviously in a lot of pain from the light. Reborn nodded as Mikki made her list then glared at her on her last note. "Gosh dang it all this hurts!" Mikki Mentally screamed as the pain from the light started to set in even though her sight was not returning.

"NO!" Mikki Heard Terri Yell that was followed by a loud thud and the sound of her Tea cup crashing to the ground. "What just happened?" Mikki thought not having a lot to go off of from just her hearing. "That was more of a crash then a splash and crash so unless Reborn chugged that Espresso He's probably wearing it." Mikki thought not sure if she should laugh at him because of karma for feel sorry for him.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" Reborn barked at Terri as he ignored the burning liquid on his chest.

"You were pointing a gun at her head what the crap did you think I was gonna do?" Terri barked back.

"That explains a lot. Ok I'm laughing at him." Mikki thought as she remembered the door was still open. "Guys unless one of you very quietly walked to the door and shut it, it's still open. You might wanna keep all yelling to a minimum." Mikki said calmly as she tried to sit up still blinded from the flash bomb. "Gently, gently. Ok I'm upright that's a good start." Mikki thought as she felt the rush of air from Terri bolting quickly to the door and pushing it shut. Mikki softly felt around the ground till she found the fragments of the once whole cup in a puddle of espresso and made a quiet tsk sound. "That was a good cup too."

"You're worried about a cup? He was pointing a gun at your head!" Terri yelled again irritated with Mikki's dis-concerned attitude.

"He wouldn't have shot me. I'm too valuable for him to lose." Mikki Replied as she pushed herself from the floor, sliding her feet on the ground as she slowly worked her way to the kitchen to find a rag.

"So you think. I can always find a new moon guardian." Reborn contradicted.

"So you say. Last time I checked there was only one moon in the sky." Mikki retorted as she grabbed a rag from the counter. "If that were true then you would have given up on recruiting Terri by now and picked someone else." Mikki Added as she walked back to the mess on the floor as sloppily started to sop up the espresso. "Ugh this is why losing my sight is one of my worst nightmares. That and it's really a dull nightmare since I can't see anything." Mikki thought unhappily wishing that someone would help her.

"You still can't see?" Reborn remarked as he watched Mikki push the liquid across the floor instead of cleaning it up.

"Of course she can't." Terri said as she took the rag from Mikki and finished cleaning up the mess. "Her eyes are naturally dilated. Large amounts of light hurt for her. Flash bombs are designed to make it so an enemy can't see for a few minutes. It's probably gonna take her at least half an hour to see again." Terri explained putting an emphasis on the word enemy as she picked up the last of the shards then put the rag and shards in to the garbage can.

"You tell'em Terri. What the, I'm in the air? Ok now I'm on the Couch. What the freak is going on?" Mikki thought confused and annoyed that even though her eyes were open she couldn't see.

"What the crap are you doing now!" Mikki Heard Terri yell For the umpteenth time that night.

"Relax would you she can't see anyways." Reborn said and walk shirt in hand to the kitchen. "I need to get this out before it stains."

"What can't I see?" Mikki Thought Curiously, wishing that she could see.

"Well I can still see thank you very much." Terri replied still unhappy. "A stain on that ugly of a yellow shirt would be an improvement anyways" Mikki Heard Terri added under her breath causing her to chuckle lightly

"If it bothers you then close your eyes." Reborn yelled to Terri from the kitchen so she could hear him.

"Whats going on?" Mikki asked confused and slightly nervous.

"Nothing." Terri said with a sigh and leaned against the door. Just when everything seemed to finally calm down another knocking was heard at the door. Terri turned to open the door but was stopped by reborn.

"Ah, what did you just learn?" Reborn chided.

"Explosives are in the freezer." Mikki Chimed in. "I feel a glare on the back of my head. Hm I wonder who that's from?" Mikki thought Sarcastically.

"I'll ask later." Terri replied then checked through the peep hole. " It's just the doorman."

"Oh Chiro's here?" Mikki asked looking in the general direction of the door. "I wonder what he wants." Mikki thought, quickly forgetting that a large bang and lots of yelling had just come from the apartment.

"Let me take a look." Reborn said as he walked over to the door still shirtless. "He's safe." Reborn said then opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Hey! this is not your house, shoo." Terri said pushing reborn out of the way of the door. "Can I help you?" Terri asked nerviously.

"Nice Terri, Nice." Mikki Thought Chuckling to herself at her friends repetitive question.

"I thought I heard screaming, are you alright?" Chiro asked concerned as he eyed reborn suspiciously.

"Yep everything's fine." Mikki said standing up and accidently tripping over her own feet causing reborn and Terri to sigh. "I think I'll just stay here for a bit." Mikki thought as her face turned redder and redder.

"She just had an eye exam. She can't see well." Reborn said as he walked over to help Mikki off the floor and back on the couch. "She bumped in to me and caused me to spill my coffee so they let me use their kitchen so I can wash my shirt out quickly."

"Is that so." Chiro asked not buying it. "that's all fine and dandy but what was the screaming about?"

"Just the tv." Mikki added to the story. "I figured since I can't see if I turned up the volume I'd be able to hear the story and figure out what was going on. It didn't work so I turned off the tv." Mikki added as Reborn nodded and started to put his now wrinkled and damp shirt back on.

"Can't see? That's quite a step off from can't see well." Chiro said walking in to the apartment and over to Mikki to check on her, Terri Closing the door behind him in confusion.

"I think it would be best if you left." Reborn suggested giving Chiro a quick once over as Leon crawled up Reborn's leg and in to his hand.

"You know. Pets aren't Allowed in the complex." Chiro stated randomly.

"Chiro is everything ok?" Mikki asked sensing the sudden tension in the room.

"Tell me, what were you planning on doing with that knife." Reborn asked darkly.

"Good Gracious Reborn, Maybe I shouldn't have made that espresso, you're really jumpy now." Mikki thought Annoyed, "Chiro does woodwork, isn't that right Chiro?" Mikki Asked trying to get Reborn to calm down.

"That true it's one of the first things he told us." Terri Chimed in starting to calm down even so She slowly inched her way to the kitchen where Mikki had mentioned that she had most of her weapons stored.

"Woodwork?" Reborn asked still suspicious.

"I make small toys and figurines and the like, yes." Chiro Replied taking the small knife out of his pocket. "I'm surprised you noticed it. You must really have a great eye." Chiro added and patted Reborn on the Shoulder Then out of nowhere stuck the Knife in to Reborn's gut and twisted it, causing Reborn to lose focus from pain. This gave Chiro enough time to remove the knife and quickly move towards Mikki.

Bang.

Thud.

Thud.

* * *

Yep because I'm mean like that i'm leaving this one at the same cliff hanger. But hey let me know what you think. Sadly this chapter wasnt very exciting considering it's the same thing as last chapter but from mikki's perspective. comment anyways please. =] see you soon again, I think.


	29. Terri's Chapter 15

finally fixed it :D sorry for those of you who had to wait a while while i re uploaded the chapter. my computer died of a virus twice and luckily my mom had an old copy of all my files which just so happened to have this chapter. other wise it would have been lost for ever. ;_; hope you enjoy it.

disclamer: i own nothing

* * *

Terri awoke to the sound of sirens outside the apartment complex. "What's going on? Why are there sirens?"Terri mentally questioned as she laid motionlessly on the ground. Her heavy Eyelids sealed shut. "Oh. Right." Terri answered as the events that occurred replayed in her mind.

Chiro had started to make his way towards Mikki to stab her with his knife. Terri had made it to the kitchen and quickly grabbed the emergency gun and by instinct shot Chiro In the forehead. Chiro stopped moving but stayed standing for a bit as if his body could not process the fact that it was dying until he collapsed bleeding on the floor next to the silently struggling reborn. "What have I done?"Terri thought shaking "What have I done?!" Terri's thought repeated louder as she feel to the floor herself. Fainting from the stressful night she was having and the mental shock that she. Terri. Had just ended another human beings life.

"I killed him." Terri thought causing the stress to return. "I didn't mean to I just. I just wanted to keep Mikki safe" Terri's thoughts continued as tears started to leak down the sides of her face.

"Hey we got a breather over here!" Yelled one of the Paramedics.

"A breather? As in only one?"Terri questioned to herself, Wondering if she was just the first to be found, the first to wake up or to only person actually alive.

"Try the smelling salts." The other paramedic Replied throwing a small bag to the First.

"Smelling salts? Oh no. no. no, no, no, no, no." Terri thought trying really hard to get her eyes to open before the foul scent could make it to her nose. All to no avail, the Paramedic waved the salt back and forward under Terri's nose causing her to want to puke from the mixed odor of skunk spray, sweaty socks and rotten eggs. Terri batted the salt away and finally opened her eyes to see the paramedic treating her, a young man no older than 27, smiling down at her.

"Hey there. You've got quiet the bump on your noggin." The Paramedic said in a kind tone. "I'm gonna Ask you a few questions. What is your name?"

"Terri" Terri replied quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Terri. My names Ryan." Ryan added hoping to make Terri feel a little more comfortable. "Do you know where you are?"

"I'm at my apartment right?" Terri asked in responce.

"Yes you're in your apartment." Ryan replied with a smile. "Do you remember how old you are?"

"I'm 16" It was strange for Terri to admit. She had never fail a grade or been help back but she was in Japan taking freshmen level classes. She had to go back a year since her Japanese wasn't quite up to par.

"I see" Ryan said sounding slightly disappointed. "Do you remember what happened here?"

"A little." Terri Replied as slight cover up so she wouldn't have to explain the whole story.

"Just tell me what you remember then" Ryan said calmly as he helped Terri slowly prop herself up.

"I remember that Chiro came over. We let him in since we thought he was our friend. Next think I know he stabs Reborn then he went to stab Mikki. All of a sudden I had a gun in my hand and Chiro was lying in a pool of blood then I blacked out." Terri explained vaguely to Ryan.

"Sounds like quiet a rough night then." Ryan Nodded absorbing the information Terri just gave him.

"You have no idea" Terri thought. "Chiro. Did I? Is he Dead?" Terri Asked Ryan her fear was apparent from her shaking frame.

"Yes He's dead." Ryan replied his smile now replaced with a concerned frown. " I don't know if this will help but, forensics said that he didn't suffer. He died before he even hit the ground."

"yea like that helps…"Terri thought as she buried her face in her hands. "I just took a life. Who am I to choice who lives or dies. This isn't right." Terri thought as a mental battle raged on in her head causing her to shake her head back and forth into her hands. "I'm a monster" Terri whispered.

"Because you saved your friends life?" Ryan asked confused as he moved to put his hand on terri's back as a comforting gesture.

"I killed an old man" Terri mumbled.

"He was wanted for murder in seven different countries. They say he was a part of some international gang" Ryan explained trying to ease Terri's guilt.

"You saved your life and all of your friends and brought closure to a lot of families that were hurting because of this man." Ryan Added to his explanation. "The government even decided to cancel any trials because of what this man has done."

"Well at least they won't know I killed him with an unlicensed and illegally purchased gun" Terri thought sarcastically.

"He was my friend" Terri said in a quiet but frighteningly angry voice as she glared at Ryan. Ryan just sighed as he waved over the other paramedics who had finished moving the bodies to the ambulances.

"Get her in to Shock care" Ryan Directed, giving up on keeping Terri calm and reasonable after such a traumatic experience.

"Right this way ma'am." Said one of the anonymous paramedics,

"Ma'am my foot."Terri thought as he helped Terri to her feet and lead out of the apartment to the elevator and eventually outside of the apartment complex. Terri glanced around and noticed that a large crowd had grown around the yellow tape that cut them off from the complex and them many blinding lights of camera flashes.

"Terri!" Terri hears a familiar group of voices yell causing her to look instinctively in that direction as the paramedics put on the ever pointless shock blanket over Terri's Shoulder. There she saw the group of people she didn't even know she could trust anymore.

"Just leave me alone" Terri thought as she look back to the ground her sorrow showing in her every movement.

"Stop! You can't do that!" Yelled one of the Policemen as many other ran to his aid causing Terri to glance over to see Yamamoto and Gokkudera heading the rest of the gang in an attempt to reach Terri.

"Let go of us!"Yelled Tsuna while he and the others trying to wiggle free of the Policemen's grip. Gokkudera let out a Yell of frustration as he punched one of the Policemen in the face to get him to let go then ran towards Terri.

"Just leave me alone." Terri said loud enough for Gokkudera and everyone else around to hear causing Gokkudera to stop dead in his tracks from her glare that threatened death to any that approached her. Terri turned away as the Police yet again over powered the group and pushed them back into the crowd.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen" Terri thought as she Entered the last Ambulance. Thoughts flashed through Terri's mind of the life she wanted to have that she will no longer obtain.

"I was supposed to have the best year of my life here with my best friend learning in the country that we are most fascinated by." Terri started her thoughts sadly listing everything that she could no longer have. "I was suppose to go to college with her were we'd both find our mister perfect and get our degrees. We were suppose to live next door to each other so we could talk every day and share all the exciting news that ever happened. How can we do any of that if she's dead." Terri thought as she clenched her head as tears threatened to fall down her face.

"I was suppose to go on that date with Gokkudera." Terri Remembered as her practically yelling at Gokkudera to leave her alone played on repeat in her mind. "Like heck I'm" Terri was cut off by the sound of the Ambulance radio fizzing in a message.

"I'll hand her it now" the Paramedic in the passenger's seat responded. "It's for you"

"Hello?" Terri Asked Curiously after taking the Radio.

"Like Heck" Replied a male's Voice.

"What?" Terri asked confused wondering if it was some sorta prank.

"Like Heck we're leaving you alone." The voice said adding to his last statement.

"Who is this?" Terri asked subconsciously hoping that it was who she thought it was.

"Are we still good to see that movie?" The Voice asked.

"You wanna talk about movies at a time like this?" Terri wanted to scream into the radio, Instead she took a deep breath and Thought for a while. "Yes, I just joined the mafia. Yes, my friend joined before me and maybe dead now. But no, she was not the kind to trust just anyone. I know her, if she didn't trust them or think she could get out she wouldn't have joined. They may be hit men but who else can I trust now. Especially if Mikki is…" Terri didn't finish her inner monolog.

"I don't blame you" Gokudera said through the radio, thinking that the long pause meant that Terri had decided to reject him.

"Will there be candy and popcorn?" Terri asked. "I need something remotely normal a date should be good for me. Even if my date is a hitman." Terri thought trying to calm down a little.

"Will you be there?" The voice asked. Terri paused for a second before making her choice known.

"Yes" Terri replied with her smile slowly returning.

"Then I can't see how there won't be Candy or Popcorn." The voice replied with a light chuckle.

"And" Terri Corrected.

"Alright, alright. Candy and popcorn." The voice Agreed in a tone of amusement. "Just get better by then"

"I think I can do that" Terri replied now openly smiling.

"Good. Over and out" The voice said then Radio fizz replaced him.

"Here you go" Terri said to get the Paramedic as she handed the radio back.

"You have some crazy friends miss." The paramedic said as he put the radio back in its rightful place.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I'm pretty sure I'm the craziest of them all." Terri Replied.

"Whatever you say" The paramedic said in disbelief. "Here let me help you into the ambulance. We'll Take you to the others."

"Thank you." Terri said gratefully as she started to feel pangs of anxiety from her want to see her friend. The ride seemed to last forever as the lights of the buildings blurred together into what looked like a single ribbon of light when Terri squinted her eyes. Once they arrived a nurse escorted Terri to Mikki's room.

"The Chart says she just fainted she had some minor Eye Injuries but they should heal rather quickly." The Nurse Explained to Terri before Terri entered the room.

"She's alive?" Terri asked ecstatically, ready to run into the room as fast as she could. "Oh my gosh she's alive! I don't think I've ever been more relieved."

"Yes she's fine. The Doctor wants her to stay the night just to be safe though." The nurse confirmed giving Terri a soft smile.

"To be safe?" Terri stop. "Doctors don't keep patients unless somethings wrong."

"Yea to make sure that her sight come back ok. That and to make sure there was no mental trauma. The doctor thinks she fainted because her heart was going too fast because of anxiety. He thinks that her fainting was the hearts way of rebooting. Like what happens when a computer gets too hot."

"I see…" Terri said quietly.

"She's fine now though. I'm pretty sure she's awake too."The nurse added to try and get Terri to relax. This seemed to work since Terri practically sprinted into the room diving onto her friend as she hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Mikki I thought you were dead!" Terri Yelled as she bounced up and down still holding onto Mikki.

"Oh my gosh Terri I thought you were dead!"Mikki replied putting an emphasis on you as she held Terri just as tightly.

"No more Heart reboots. they're bad for your health." Terri Chided as she held Mikki out so she could look her in the eyes.

"Fine I'll try not to reboot." Mikki said causing Terri to smile even thought she knew Mikki had no control over the matter. "How do you feel about shut downs?" Mikki asked jokingly.

"I hate the idea. You're Never allowed to do that." Terri replied angrily ready to shake Mikki silly which just made Mikki laugh.

"I know, I know I have to be immortal." Mikki replied smiling just happy to know her friend was alive.

"Exactly." Terri said proudly, posing with her hands at her hips. Mikki Looked at her friends goofy expression noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Buddy you should go and get some sleep." Mikki pointed out in a motherly tone.

"Sleep How can I sleep at a time like this you're in a hospital" Terri asked hurt that her friend seemed to be pushing her out the door. "Yeah I'm tired but I can't sleep after what all just happened."

"You can't sleep huh?" Mikki asked Eyeing Terri "Well if you can't sleep then no more hot chocolate before bed." Mikki Said giving Terri a joking punishment.

"No! not the hot Chocolate!" Terri Replied mostly joked back at Mikki.

"I'm Really sorry about what happened today. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now. But it worries me when you don't sleep enough. Please try and rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Mikki Said going back to being serious, knowing it was the best way to get Terri to understand that she knew why she didn't want to sleep. Terri Hung her head In Response. " Would you want to spend the night with me?" Mikki offered.

"I'd Like that" Terri Replied with small smile glad that her friend understood her fear of sleeping alone after having someone she thought was a friend try and kill Mikki and potentially her as well.

"I'll call the Nurse" Mikki Said then Pushed the buzzer for the nurse.

"Yes, Is something wrong" The nurse asked curiously, knowing mikki was practically healthy.

"Not really, I was wondering if my friend could stay with me for the night our apartment is a crime scene now so she has nowhere else to sleep." Mikki Explained hoping For the answer she wanted. The nurse sighed.

"If the bed next to you is free she can sleep there." The nurse said not knowing what else to do, then turned off the intercom connection. Mikki looked at the empty bed near the window.

"Looks like you can stay" Mikki said happily.

"And I get my favorite spot by the window." Terri said just as happy.

"Now let's get some sleep" Mikki said yawning causing Terri to notice for the first time just how drained Mikki was.

"Goodnight then" Terri said turning the light out and crawling into the empty bed.

"Good night" Mikki Replied.

* * *

tadah! well i hope you enjoyed the chapter enough to keep reading. :) let me know what i can do to help make the story even better. till next time.


	30. Mikki's Chapter 15

You guys are in for a treat, well MikkixReborn fans that is. And MikkixRyouhei fans for that matter.

I'm quiet happy with how this section turned out so I'd really apreciated it if you let me know what you think. =]

Warning:Yes reborn is ooc a little bit, but honestly if he wasn't then there would be no story considering this is a suspenceful romantic comedy. In this chapter he will be more ooc then usual because of extremely strong painkillers. It's pretty funny if you ask me.

now for some booring things.

disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: somewhere over the rainbow/simple gifts by the piano guy

* * *

"Guys what just happened?"Mikki asked Terrified only to get no reply. "Chiro?" silence. "Reborn?" Silence. "T-Terri?" Silence. "Anyone?" Mikki asked on the Verge of crying. Bang, thud, thud. Bang, thud, thud. Bang, thud, thud. played over and over again in the darkness of her mind. She was scared, She couldn't see and no one would answer her. There was only one thing she could think of doing, her natural instinct was to scream. So she did, she screamed as loud as she could waking everyone around her except those closest to her. Mikki could feel her heart racing faster and faster as she held her scream. Mikki stopped to breathe and felt her head get light then rapidly become heavier then lead as she collapsed on to the couch.

"Where," Mikki started to think as she came back from fainting. "Where am I?" Mikki finished not bothering to open her eyes thinking she couldn't see still.

"She's stabilizing." Mikki heard an elderly man near her say.

"Stabilizing?" Mikki asked herself quizzically. "I guess I should open my eye even if I can't see so they know I'm awake." Mikki opened her eyes only to see the slightly balding old man with pure white hair and a mustache wearing glasses standing over her. "I can see?" Mikki asked out loud by accident causing the man she assumed was a doctor.

"Yes you can see. You've go through quiet a lot tonight." The doctor remarked chuckling at Mikki's confusion.

"You know what I've went through and yet you laugh at me?" Mikki asked offended at the doctors action.

"I'm a doctor not a saint." The doctor simply replied as he turned to look at the machines that he currently had hooked up to mikki.

"Gee I never would have guessed." Mikki thought sarcastically as she self analyzed her situation, "Heart monitor and an iv." She thought in a monotone manner. "Pretty typical" Mikki thought rolling her eyes. "So did you figure out the mystery?" Mikki asked knowing exactly what the doctor was looking for.

"No," The doctor answered honestly.

"Figured, no surprise there." Mikki said out loud again by accident. "Can you unhook me then? I'm fine."

"Fine? I'd Hardly say fine. Your heart goes way to fast even for your young age. A heart Is," The doctor started but was cut off by Mikki.

"Nothing more then a battery if you over work it, it shuts down faster. I know." Mikki Sighed reciting what she's heard for years.

"If you know that they why are you so calm?" The doctor asked curiously and at the same time disturbed. "Such a young child hasn't accepted death already has she?"

"Doc, I've been trying to fix this fault heart of mine for years, the problem is there is nothing to diagnosis except it goes fast. There is no disease. I can't exactly get a transplant for a condition that doesn't exist." Mikki explained to the doctor.

"You're not allowed to leave till it goes down." The doctor ordered.

" How far?" Mikki asked slightly annoyed.

"85 beats per minute" The doctor stated a normal resting heart rate.

" I can do that in 5 minutes. Just watch the monitor." Mikki said then closed her eyes.

"What?" The doctor asked astounded at Mikki's confidence. "It's at 135 beats per minute right now that should take at least an hour to get down while in resting position." The heart monitor slowly started to beep as Mikki's heart rate started to drop quickly to 120 beats then 115. "How is she?" The doctor mentally asked not bothering to complete his question as he looked between Mikki and the machine. The machine reached to 95 with in three minutes.

" Doctor we need to in critical care ward 3." A nurse said over the intercom causing the doctor to look over at the intercom "A male patient in his mid twenties has a sever stab wound."

"Reborn!" Mikki thought in shock as her eyes darted open to look where the nurses voice was coming from.

"I'm with a patient right now, please hold the details." The doctor replied glaring at the intercom. "Seriously has patient confidentiality gone completely out the window!" the doctor yelled. Then looked back at the machine. 185. " Your staying the night and that's final. I'll unhook you from the IV though and have a nurse put you on a Wireless heart monitor incase anything goes wrong over the night. "

"Fine" Mikki sighed. " At least I won't be coved in wires. Can I wear my normal clothes?"

"Not with the wireless." Doctor replied as he removed the IV quickly placing a bandage over the hole it left. The doctor pushed a button on the bed Mikki was laying in then turned to the intercom. "Nurse could you have Miss Strychnos transferred to a wireless monitor for the night."

"Yes doctor, Please we need you in ward 3." The nurse reminded.

"Yes yes I'm going." The doctor said getting up and headed to the door. " It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too. Sorry I was so rude, I'm just a bit sensitive about the whole heart thing." Mikki apologized causing the doctor to look back from his place at the door frame.

"That's perfectly understandable. I'll be back in the morning to check on you." The doctor replied compassionately then left. Only to have a nurse come in pulling a machine behind her.

"Hello ready to change out?" The nurse asked pulling out a sheet of new electrode stickers causing Mikki to flinch.

" That's right, a new machine means I have to take all these old stickers off, dang it all electrode stickers hurt like crap to take off." Mikki thought then nodded to the nurse and replied "only if you have rubbing alcohol."

"Of course." The nurse said sitting down next to Mikki and unhooked mikki from the machine then moved to take off the stickers

"I'll do it." Mikki said stopping the nurse who just nodded and let mikki take them off at her own slow pace, patently waiting when Mikki stopped half way through some of the stickers. Once all the stickers were removed the new ones took their place over the red sensitive patches of skin. The nurse turned on the new machine and made sure it worked properly before going back out of the room.

"This sucks" Mikki thought as she looked up at the ceiling counting the dots on the tiles.

"Oh my gosh Mikki I thought you were dead!" Terri Yelled as she bounced up and down still holding onto Mikki.

"Huh?" Mikki thought as she waited a few second to register what just happened.

"Oh my gosh Terri I thought you were dead!"Mikki replied putting an emphasis on you as she help Terri just as tightly.

"No more Heart reboots they're bad for your health." Terri Chided as she held Mikki out so she could look her in the eyes.

"Fine, I'll try not to reboot." Mikki said causing Terri to smile even thought she knew Mikki had no control over the matter. "How do you feel about shut downs?" Mikki asked jokingly

"I hate the idea. You're Never allowed to do that." Terri replied angrily ready to shake Mikki silly which just made Mikki laugh.

"I know, I know I have to be immortal." Mikki replied smiling just happy to know her friend was alive.

"Exactly." Terri said proudly, posing with her hands at her hips. Mikki Looked at her friends goofy expression noticing the bags under her eyes.

"She looks so tired, I can't really blame her though I'm pretty tired to after what happened. Not that I could ever blame her for anything." Mikki thought then decided to vocalize those thoughts. "Buddy you should go and get some sleep." Mikki pointed out in a motherly tone.

"Sleep? How can I sleep at a time like this? you're in a hospital." Terri asked hurt that her friend seemed to be pushing her out the door. "Yeah I'm tired but I can't sleep after what all just happened."

"I figured as much." Mikki thought then decided to lighten up the mood. "You can't sleep huh?" Mikki asked eyeing Terri. "Well if you can't sleep then no more hot chocolate before bed." Mikki Said giving Terri a joking punishment.

"No! not the hot Chocolate!" Terri Replied mostly joked back at Mikki.

"Why am I joking around at a time like this? What happened Is very serious, She need to know that I know that and know that I understand." Mikki thought mentally slapping herself for her childish choice of action. "I'm really sorry about what happened today. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now. But it worries me when you don't sleep enough. Please try and rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Mikki said going back to being serious,Terri hung her head in response. "She's probably terrified, I really am an idiot asking her to sleep by herself." Mikki thought mentally slapping herself again. " Would you want to spend the night with me?" Mikki offered.

"I'd Like that." Terri Replied with small smile glad that her friend understood.

"I'll call the Nurse." Mikki Said then Pushed the buzzer for the nurse.

"Yes, Is something wrong." The nurse asked curiously, knowing Mikki was practically healthy.

"Not really, I was wondering if my friend could stay with me for the night. Our apartment is a crime scene now so she has nowhere else to sleep." Mikki Explained hoping For the answer she wanted. The nurse sighed.

"If the bed next to you is free she can sleep there." The nurse said not knowing what else to do, then turned off the intercom connection. Mikki looked at the empty bed near the window.

"Looks like you can stay." Mikki said happily.

"And I get my favorite spot by the window." Terri said just as happy.

"Now let's get some sleep." Mikki said yawning causing Terri to notice for the first time just how drained Mikki was.

"Goodnight then." Terri said turning the light out and crawling into the empty bed.

"Good night." Mikki replied. About an hour later Mikki awoke from her sleep and looked over to see a peacefully snoring Terri. "Perfect."Mikki thought happily as she quietly slipped out of the bed and put on the hospital slippers she had by her bed. "Time to go snooping." Mikki Thought as she walked over to the monitor machine. "Thank heavens this thing is small and has wheels." Mikki moved the machine as quietly as she could through the Halls. "Ward 3, ward 3, where oh where could you be?" Mikki quietly hummed to herself walking through the barely lit halls until she found a map on the wall. "And of course it's all the way on the opposite end of the building and down a floor." Mikki thought with a sigh. Luckily for her it seemed like all the grave shift doctors were either busy with a patient or waited to be called by a patient. Mikki walked to the nearby elevator and pushed the 2. The door closed then re opened a few seconds later to show the very similar looking second floor. " Ward 5, ward 4, Ah ha ward 3."Mikki Thought triumphantly as she looked to peek into the dark room to check if the cost was clear. The room was clear of doctors and held a single patient that looked to be fast asleep. "I'll go in, check, and get out." Mikki mentally declared as she slipped into the room. She quietly tip toed over to the bed where she found Reborn. "He Sleeps with his eyes open?" Mikki whispered then added "Weird."

"Actually I'm just not asleep, although I do sleep with my eye open too." Reborn Chimed in blinking.

"Yikes!" Mikki exclaimed then quickly covered her mouth. 190.

"What's that thing?" Reborn asked glancing at the machine Mikki had next to her.

"It's a Heart monitor chances are some of those wires on you is connected to a monitor too." Mikki said trying to make it look normal.

"Oh," Reborn replied Look down at all the wires he was connected to the back at Mikki. "Why are you here?"

"I fainted." Mikki replied mistaking Reborn's question.155.

"No I mean why are you in this room." Reborn said rephrasing his question.

"Oh," Mikki Responded and paused for a few seconds "I overheard the doctors talking about a male in is mid twenties that got stabbed. I figured since I can see now I'd check if it was you." Mikki Explained. 160.

"It's taken you this long?" Reborn asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I'm kinda a medical mess." Mikki chuckled lightly as she rubbed the back of her head. 135.

"I'd say." Reborn chuckled with Mikki then stopped to grab his side in pain.

"Are you ok?" Mikki asked starring at Reborn's injured side. 145.

"Oh I'm fine I just got stabbed by a crazy old man while trying to protect you cause your such a dang klutz that you befriend an assassin and then let him in your home!" Reborn mentally Screamed, "I'm fine." Was all reborn actually said. One of the machines Reborn was hooked up to beeped causing him to jump a little. It had been awhile since he got stabbed or injured so badly he had to go to a hospital. It was a flunkies mistake.

"The pain should start to numb now, I looks that the IV released some painkiller." Mikki stated noticing which machine the beep came from and noting the IV bag had medical terms for pain killer on it. 125.

"Painkiller? Crud that stuff is suppose to make you loopy right?" Reborn mentally cursed the machine that we releasing such a thing directly into his blood flow.

"Would you like for me to bring you anything in the morning?" Mikki asked Reborn as she rested her hands on the hand rail attached to the bed. 130.

"A doctor with a clean bill of health for me so I can leave this place." Reborn said sarcastically. Mikki walked over to the chart on the end of his bed and read through the information.

"It looks like you're stuck here for a few more days, that stab punctured your liver and the twisting made it so it moved locations a bit. They had to put it back in place and sew you shut." Mikki announce then put the chart back and when back to where she was previously standing.

"Thanks like I haven't heard that already." Reborn snapped.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it I didn't know what they told you already." Mikki replied glaring at Reborn. 145.

"Even When She's glaring here are eyes Pretty." Reborn thought then mentally slapped himself. "What the crap is this painkiller doing to my brain!"

"Reborn, why are you giving me the bird brain look?" Mikki asked with a mixture of creeped out and concerned causing Reborn to shake his head violently. "He looks so gentle… It's super creepy yet, Kind of nice…" Mikki thought as she felt her face get a little warmer. 160.

"Sorry must be the meds kicking in." Reborn said casually. "Huh her heart rate seems to fluctuate with her emotions." Reborn noticed as he looked at the constantly changing numbers of the machine not far away from Mikki. Reborn Looked at Mikki and notice her face was pinker then before. "Oh really?" Reborn thought mischievously.

"Did you want me to leave then?" Mikki asked looking over at the door.

"No, That's alright, I just might make a few stupid faces. Enjoy them while they last." Reborn replied jokingly and calmly causing Mikki to relax and her face to return to its normal color.

"If you say so." Mikki Replied With a shrug. 130.

"Hey now you're not getting away from my experiment that easily." Reborn thought not realizing now how much the medicine was affecting his mental processes. "Hey Mikki," Reborn started as he tried to push himself away from his already propped up bed.

"Reborn you need rest." Mikki Chided as she leaned over the rail to Gently Push Reborn back to the bed. 125.

"Gottcha," Reborn thought as his hand that had once been on the bed rail swooped up grabbing the back of Mikki's Head, moving her head to pressing her lips against his. Reborn looked over at the heart monitor. "I knew it." Reborn thought smirking triumphantly With Mikki's lips still against his.

210.

Mikki struggled to push herself away until Reborn finally released her. "What on earth is wrong with you!" Mikki exclaimed in the loudest whisper she could, her face redder then a ripe tomato.

"Just testing a theory." Reborn said calmly.

"Well go test it with someone else. Like the girl at the café, I'm sure she'd love to." Mikki pointed out.

"I couldn't have, the theory was about you." Reborn explained still just as calm as before. "You have feelings for me don't you?" Reborn asked slyly.

"Those drugs really messed you up." Mikki said dodging the question. Holding her forehead in her hand.213.

"Yep." Reborn replied popping the p at the end of his word then giggling.

"I think I've just been mentally scared." Mikki said aloud. 200.

"Most likely." Reborn replied honestly as he stared at the ceiling and twitted his thumbs.

"How much of that stuff are they giving you?" Mikki asked as she walked over to the IV drip. "Yike! They gave you enough to knock out as small horse!" Mikki exclaimed as quietly as she could, grossly exaggerating how much medicine he was receiving. "No wonder he's acting so goofy. He's probably freaking high on painkiller." Mikki thought and sighed. "At least there's a good chance he won't remember this in the morning."180.

"Hey Mikki." Reborn started causing Mikki to take a step back.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again." Mikki cut reborn off.190.

"What, I was just gonna say thanks for checking on me." Reborn started causing Mikki to stare at him in shock.

"Where's my dang camera phone when I need it?" Mikki thought cursing her bad luck. "This could have been great black mail."175.

"Your kind and gentle and patience and yet at the same time you can be ruthless and strong and as short tempered as a bull." Reborn Continued.

"Is he calling me Bi-polar!" Mikki mentally screamed then stopped noticing she went from calm to enraged faster than a Ferrari can go from zero to sixty. "Holy crap he's right. I am bipolar." 165.

"The fact you can be so strong and still have a grace around you it just so," Reborn started but was cut off by Mikki covering his mouth.

"That's enough from you mister." Mikki Said, preventing Reborn from doing any further damage to his ego. "Where's the ducktape? Medical tape?" Mikki thought looking around the room making sure to keep her gaze away from Reborn. 183. After was seemed to be an eternity Mikki looked back at reborn to find him fast asleep. "Thank heavens." Whispered as she removed her hand from his mouth. 162. "You're a crazy fool."Mikki said quietly as she relaxed. Mikki walked to the monitor, dragging it behind her as she walked out of the room.142. Mikki crept through the hall silently trying to make it back to the room without attracting attention. "And I'm golden" Mikki thought as she crawled into her bed after placing the monitor in its previous location. Mikki rolled over to see if Terri was still asleep only to find Terri glaring at her. "YEEP!"Mikki squeaked, frightened by the glare she was receiving.180. "Terri, you scared me." Mikki sighed in relief once she realized that it was just her friend glaring at her.

"You left me."Terri stated still glaring at Mikki.

"I wasn't gone that long Terri." Mikki said confused by her friends anger.

"You abandoned me." Terri said her glare hardening and burrowing into mikki's flesh.

"What?" Mikki asked confused. "Abandoned Terri I wasn't gone for more than 15 minutes."

"I thought you said you'd protect me? Why did you leave me all alone? I was so scared." Terri accused, her voice becoming more monotone with each word she spoke.

"Terri what's wrong with you can't you hear me at all? I never abandon you I was only gone for a few minutes." Mikki replied perplexed as she pushed herself up so she was kneeling on her bed so she cool look Terri in the eyes.

"She left you all alone didn't she." Said a dark masculine voice that Mikki had never heard before.

"Whose there? Show yourself you coward!"Mikki barked her order as her surrounding started to swirls with shades of red, purple and black.

"She left me all alone. I was so scared." Terri replied to the voice sounding more drained then before.

"Terri don't listen to them I never left you!" Mikki yelled trying to get Terri's attention.

"Yes you did." The voice contradicted her. "She was scared out of her mind yet you left her to see a man that uses you like a pawn."

"I thought we were friends." Terri said quietly, sadness seeped through the monotone that had overtaken her.

"We are friends!"Mikki confirmed "We are!"

"I won't leave you." The voice said to Terri quietly, "I'll be your friend, I'll keep you safe."

"You will?" Terri asked back choking down what sounded like tears.

"Yes, You don't need her anymore." The voice instructed as a blue flame appeared near Terri, a faces the appeared around it placing the blue fame as one of the face's eyes. The rest of the body appeared shortly after the male figure had his one hand on Terri's shoulder as he whispered lies in Terri's opposite ear and caressed her face with his free hand. The man had purple hair and the one eye that Mikki could see was red.

"Stop this now! You leave her alone or I'll!" Mikki started to threaten the man only to be cut off.

"Oh or you'll do what?" the man asked pulling Terri's head to his chest as if he was defending her. "You can't do anything without that controlling man you think is a friend."

"You replaced me." Terri accused.

"No I never." Mikki started again pain filled her voice.

"You don't need her any more. She cares more about an abusive gangster then she does about you. Get rid of her." The man commanded. Terri nodded as she stretched out her arm towards Mikki.

"Terri No!" Mikki yelled as a white owl swooped down out of the abyss that surrounded them running straight into her chest, disappearing as it knocked her over.

"No!"Mikki yelled as she fell through the floor, now surrounded by the abyss all she could see was Terri looking down at her, her face quickly became farther and farther away as she fell through what seemed to be infant space. Again the white owl appeared over her looking down at her venomously. The owl dived at her again ramming against her chest.

"NO!"Mikki screamed as she flung herself up off her bed. Mikki looked around to see that it was daytime now and that Terri was at one point asleep in a chair next to her but was jolted awake by her scream. "It was all," Mikki started. "Just a dream?"

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Terri asked her hand on Mikki's shoulder as she examined her to see if she was ok.

"Yeah, Just a Nightmare." Mikki replied quietly. "A really bad one." She admitted as she grabbed her forehead in her hand and rested her elbow on her leg. "How much of it was a nightmare?"Mikki thought as she shook her head.

"Hey it's ok now."Terri said trying to comfort Mikki as she rubbed Mikki's back.

"Thanks" Mikki replied appreciatively as she looked over Terri her spirit obviously broken. "Terri did you wake up at all last night?"

"Yeah once or twice." Terri admitted "why do you ask?"

"Was I ever gone when you woke up?"Mikki asked hopeful for any answer that might let her know if what was really and what was all in her head.

"I don't think so. I didn't check. I just went back to sleep." Terri explained embarrassed to admit she didn't check on her friend before there was a knock on the door frame.

"Sorry to bother but you have guests, Will you see them?" The nurse asked happily.

"Of course!" Mikki and Terri replied simultaneously.

"I'll bring them in." The nurse replied with a nod and walked away. Not even a minute later Tsuna and the gang busted into the room. Kyoko Looked absolutely distrought as she ran and hugged Terri then Mikki.

"I can't believe that this happened and to you guys of all people." Kyoko said frowning as she looked between them.

"Yea it was Extremely not cool!"Ryouhei added to his sister's comment.

"Ryouhei's here?" Mikki thought surprised by his presence. "At least we got out of the situation with minimal damage." Mikki pointed out.

"I guess that's a good way to look at it," Kyoko admitted as she stepped back to join the group. "Oh that's right we stopped by to bring you guys your homework." Kyoko said as she lightly hit her open hand with her fist.

"You shouldn't have." Mikki said forcing a smile. "No really." Mikki added in her head.

"It's the least we could do" Kyoko replied as she dug through her bag to retrieve the work.

"Also," Yamamoto piped up. "I saw this along the way and thought it might cheer you up a bit." Finished as he pull a flower out from behind his back and handed it to Terri.

"Thank you." Terri said happily as she accepted the flower. It was a bright pink stargazing lily. "That was so sweet of you to think of me."

"When isn't he?" Kyoko said under her breath teasingly causing Yamamoto to glare at her.

"Here," Gokkudera said and handed Terri a card.

"Well, well Terri's admirers are starting to be more forward." Mikki thought eyeing Gokkudera and Yamamoto with a knowing smirk as Terri read the card that Gokkudera handed her.

"Thank you so much for that card." Terri said through her giggles her smiling stretch from ear to ear. "I love it."

"Looks like she's chosen."Mikki thought, happy that her friend found someone that can make her so happy. "I approve." Mikki thought then heard a knocking on the door. Everyone looked over to see a doctor standing in the door. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to switch you back to the wired machine." The doctor stated.

"Darn I liked the wireless one." Mikki replied with a pout. "Hey guys why don't you go and spend some time with Terri? It looks like I'm staying longer then I thought. I'll catch up with you though." The doctor walked over to the bed seeming very impatient.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"Yea I'm sure, you guys go have fun." Mikki replied with a smile to reassure the group that it was ok.

"If you're sure then." Tsuna said "We'll stop by later though."

"That sounds great. Hopefully I'll be back on the wireless by then." Mikki said happily. The group went to leave as Ryouhei stayed behind. Before going to join the group Ryouhei walked over to Mikki, standing next to the doctor.

"I hope you get better extremely fast." Ryouhei said in a tone that was unusually quiet for his usual demeanor as he places a small red rose on her lap then kiss her forehead. When he pulled back he scratched the back of his head. "That zoo date didn't go extremely well, think maybe we could try again once you're out of this place?"

"I'd like that." Mikki replied smiling gently at Ryouhei causing Ryouhei's face to light up.

"Extreme. Next week then. " Ryouhei said happily as he turned to join the group who was waiting for him at the door. "I'll see you soon." It didn't take long for the group to exit the room after that. The doctor walked to the door and shut it then walked back to Mikki.

"You should be Resting Reborn." Mikki said concerned for her disguised boss.

"I heal fast."Reborn replied shortly.

"Is something wrong?"Mikki asked confused as Leon morphed off of Reborn, ridding him of his disguise.

"You tell me." Reborn snap as he pulled a chair over by mikki's bed side.

"Not that I know of." Mikki replied confused.

"Then everything's fine." Reborn responded as he grabbed a sheet of electrodes.

"Whoa no. no you are not putting Electrodes on me!" Mikki Exclaimed embarrassedly.

"Why not?" Reborn asked puzzled.

"Cause you're not a doctor you probably don't even know where to put them and you're not authorized to change out my machine." Mikki listed as she moved as far from Reborn as she could without leaving the bed.

"You'd be surprised." Reborn chuckled as he turned off the Wireless machine.

"You're a doctor?" Mikki asked bewildered.

"And a teacher, and a mathematician, and a scientist. Oh I'm an ex-politician too."Reborn listed with a chuckle.

"Ok now I know you're messing with me." Mikki scoffed "Give me the electrodes I'm doing it."

"Whatever." Reborn replied handing over the Electrodes.

"One moment Please." Mikki said the pulled her arms and head inside of her hospital gown. A few seconds later one of her arms popped out. "Wires please." Mikki ask to which Reborn quickly obliged by handing her the cords. "Done." Mikki said triumphantly as her head popped back out of her gown along with her arms.

"Good, now the doctors will think the wireless one is fault and they should release you."Reborn explained.

"Thank you." Mikki replied confused but grateful as she grabbed the rose from her lap that Ryouhei left for her and gingerly placed it on her bed side table.

"It's a pity you won't be going." Reborn said as he glared at the rose.

"What?" Mikki asked confused.

"You have a new assignment; you'll be accompanying me to Italy next week. We need to retrieve Intel on where the Vongola rings are and if we can retrieve the rings as well." Reborn explained not looking at Mikki. "I'm afraid I don't know how long it will take. And there is no other time we can go." Mikki's heart sank a little. "Congratulations 85 beats per minute. You're free to leave. Best start packing now."

* * *

Well a little explination is in order I think =] the numbers that you'd see next to mikki's comments was the reading on the monitor so if it said 135 it meant 135 beats a minute. Also flower meanings if your intrested. the star gazing lily is a symbol of sympathy meanwhile the red rose is a symbol of passion and used as a decleration of love. also just for dark-driex-07 who requested mukuro's apperence he has appeared wither our protagonists know that or not is a different story. I'm afraid it's gonna be harder to enter kyouya hibari, he will come though. also to khr-lover123 I'm very grateful that you like my story so much. i'll be trying to update more often now that my schoolwork is starting to die down again. you can probably expect another update by the end of monday.


	31. Terri's Chapter 16

Ok to start off I must apoligize. This chapter will not be 5000 words long. I really needed to cut it short inorder for the story to progress how I need it to. You'll see why when you get to the end. It really was neccisary :/

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Alright by Hot chelle Rae

* * *

"Hey guys why don't you go and spend some time with Terri? It looks like I'm staying longer then I thought. I'll catch up with you though." The doctor walked over to the bed seeming very impatient.

"What?" Terri thought hurt, "how can she ask me to leave?" Terri mentally asked herself.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"Yea I'm sure, you guys go have fun." Mikki replied with a smile to reassure the group that it was ok.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Terri mentally cried.

"If you're sure then." Tsuna said "Well stop by later though."

"Yes we will be." Terri thought enraged.

"That sounds great. Hopefully I'll be back on the wireless by then. "Mikki said happily. The group went to leave but Ryouhei stayed behind. Before going to join the group Ryouhei walked over to Mikki, standing next to the doctor.

"What is he up to?" Terri wondered as she turned back to see where Ryouhei went.

"I hope you get better extremely fast." Ryouhei said in a tone that was unusually quiet for his usual demeanor as he places a small red rose on her lap then kiss her forehead. When he pulled back he scratched the back of his head. "That zoo date didn't go extremely well, think maybe we could try again once you're out of this place?"

"I'd like that." Mikki replied smiling gently at Ryouhei causing Ryouhei's face to light up.

"oh my." Terri thought happily, "Well I can't say that don't approve."

"Extreme. Next week then. " Ryouhei said happily as he turned to join the group who was waiting for him at the door. "I'll see you soon." It didn't take long for the group to exit the room after that.

"That was forward of you." Terri announced slyly to the group causing Yamamoto, Gokkudera and Ryouhei to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked confused as the group entered the elevator to go to the main lobby.

"Ryouhei, A red rose a kiss and a date all in a few seconds" Terri explained with a happy giggle.

"I guess that was a bit extreme." Ryouhei admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ceiling of the elevator.

"No, if it was extreme she would have said no to the date."Terri explained trying to comfort the now worried Ryouhei.

"Just be grateful that Reborn wasn't with us."Gokkudera mentally added.

"I guess that makes since." Yamamoto agreed thoughtfully.

"So were shall we go?" Kyoko asked as the elevator stopped moving.

"Well I know where I'm going." Gokkudera said with a smirk as he grabbed Terri's hand and whispered "get ready to run" in her ear. Slowly the elevator door opened and out ran Gokkudera with Terri not far behind him with the hands still together.

"What the? " Yamamoto asked started confused as he tried to process what just happened. Gokkudera looked back at Yamamoto pulling his lower eyelid down with his index finger while sticking out his tongue as they ran out the door. "Hey!" Yamamoto yelled as he chased after them.

"Extreme!" Ryouhei yelled as he followed after Yamamoto just for the sake of it.

"Guess that leaves just you and me then." Kyoko said happily to Tsuna.

"Yeah," Replied happy that Reborn was still hospitalized, there was no way he could mess this up.

"Gokkudera where are we going?" Terri asked happily as she continue to run behind Gokkudera, skipping every once in a while when she thought she was gonna trip.

"I figured we'd go on that date."Gokkudera suggested "We just gotta get baseball nut of our tail first."

"Alright, Follow me then." Terri said running faster to take the lead them, quickly turned on to a different street, weaving between the two streets when ever there was a way to cross back.

"Terri where are we?" Gokkudera asked concerned as the building became less and less familiar causing Gokkudera to stop and hold on Terri's hand tighter to let her know he stopped.

"I don't know. I was just running." Terri admitted sheepishly.

"There you guys are." Yamamoto said relieved through his panting. "We shouldn't be here." Yamamoto sated as he walked over to join.

"Hey!" Ryouhei yelled as he ran up to the group. "This place is extremely dangerous, we should get out before we're hurt."

"What are you guys talking about this is just like any other part of town." Terri replied confused.

"Yeah but lately students from our school that go her have ended up getting really beat up." Yamamoto explained worried.

"Mukuro-sama said you'd be here." Said a young males voice followed by slerping.

"Looks like it's too late." Ryouhei said under his breath as two figures appeared from the shadows of a nearby alley.

"Calm down ken, We're just sappose to retrieve the girl and go." Said one of the figures who had dark medium length hair and was wearing a green school uniform glasses and a beanie.

"Like Heck we're letting you take her." Yamamoto yelled to the two guys as the moved closer to the group. Yamamoto looked around trying to find something he could use against them.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it." Said the other figure with blond shaggy hair and wore the same green uniform. "Chikusa. She looks tasty are you sure I can't take a bite before we hand her over?" the figure that the other identified as Ken asked as he licked his lips showing his sharper than usual teeth that combine with his shaggy hair and scars on his face made him look half wolf.

"Try and see what happens." Gokkudera taunted as he pulled out his dynamite sticks while Yamamoto picked up a piece of discarded wood form the side of the road. "Terri doesn't have a weapon yet." Gokkudera mentally cursed Reborn for not preparing her.

"Threatening a girl is extremely low, try picking on someone your own size." Ryouhei accused as he wrapped his hands in bandages that he always kept in his pockets.

"Is that so?" Chikusa ask as he flicked a yo-yo at the ground then at Ryouhei causing the Yo-yo's string to wrap around Ryouhei's Neck. "Do you know what happens when you pulled titanium string when it's wrapped around flesh?" Chikusa asked as he pulled on the yo-yo sting as he pushed up his glasses with his index finger. The string tightened to the point we it made cuts into Ryouhei's Neck. Blood start to run down Ryouhei's neck as he Glared at Chikusa. "One down" Chikusa said calmly as he looked at the other two and took another yo-yo out of his pocket with his free hand and slipped his finger into the ring. Gokkudera Threw a few of his dynamite sticks at Ken and Chikusa causing a slight smoke screen Ryouhei Ran towards Chikusa wrapping some of the string around his hand so if Chikusa pulled the string it would go to his hand instead of his neck. Ken could see Ryouhei's through the smoke and ran at him as he raise his fist to punch Chikusa while Yamamoto ran at Ken to hit him with the piece of wood he found. Terri watched in horror as Chikusa used his second yo-yo to hit Yamamoto in the face allowing Ken to be able to Reach Ryouhei before he could punch Chikusa. Ken sunk his sharp teeth into Ryouhei's arm While Chikusa Pulled on the yo-yo's string that was tangled around Ryouhei's other arm. Ryouhei Screamed in pain as Terri backed in to an alley nearby to hide.

"I got her." Ken said as he pulled his teeth out of Ryouhei's Arm and ran towards the alley only to be hit square in the face by the wood Yamamoto was using as a weapon. Chikusa's yo-you had managed to hit Yamamoto in the eye giving him a black eye and limiting his vision as it swelled. Gokkudera went to throw more dynamite at Ken only to have them Sliced by Chikusa's Second yo-yo causing them to explode early hurting Gokkudera and Yamamoto instead.

"Now we can get her." Chikusa said to ken as calm as ever as Yamamoto and Gokkudera lay on the sidewalk with Ryouhei in a bloody puddle not far away. "Have you ever seen more pathetic Mafioso?" Chikusa asked Ken as they walked into what they knew was a dead end alley.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, I promise I won't play too rough." Ken Taunted menacingly trying to scare Terri out of her hiding place.

"You'll regret not following Mukuro-sama's orders Ken." Chikusa chided as monotone as ever. "He wants her unharmed. Footsteps could now be heard farther down in the alley.

"Mikki Where are you?" Terri Mentally cried as she ran for her life down the dark alley. "A wall?" Terri whispered as her panic continued to grow. Terri turned around to face her assaulters. Chikusa's yo-yo wrapped itself around her arms and legs immobilizing her as Chikusa pulled the string just hard enough to trap her. "Anyone Please," Terri thought as tears welled up in her eyes "Save me!"

"Nighty night." Ken Said as he Hit Terri so hard that he knocked her out causing blood to drip down from her hairline. Ken picked up the now limp girl and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the alley with Chikusa.

"Mukuro is gonna be pissed at you." Chikusa chided as he looked up to the rooftop were a dark figure was staring at them. The dark figure quickly ran across the roof tops away from Ken and Chikusa.

"The messenger has been sent." Ken said with a smirk as he watched the figure disappear from view.

"Excellent, Just as Mukuro-sama said." Chikusa remarked as he started to walk again towards Mukuro's hang out. As they reached their destination Chikusa turned to look at Ken. "You may wanna stop and wash the blood off her face." Chikusa suggested.

"I guess you have a point, Maybe Mukuro won't notice." Ken said as he put the still tied up Terri down near a tree as Chikusa pulled a water bottle and a pack of tissues out of his backpack and tossed them to Ken.

"No he'll notice but he'd be even more pissed if you let him know you drew that much blood."Chikusa contradicted causing Ken to flinch as he uses the wet tissues to whip away the blood that had covered half Terri's face. Terri groaned as Ken finished cleaning her face. "We best hurry she might wake up soon. The less she struggles the better."

"Yeah." Ken sighed as he carried her towards both her and his fate.

"Mukuro-sama she was there just as you said." Chikusa announced as they entered the hide out.

"Of course she was." Said a voice from the darkness. "Give her to me." The Mukuro commanded as he stepped into the light showing that he was the man from Mikki's Nightmare. Ken put the knocked out Terri in to Mukuro's arms. Mukuro Examined Terri then Walked over to a red couch and laid her down untangling her from Chikusa's Yo-yo. Mukuro re wound the yo-yo then tossed it to Chikusa. "Ken," Mukuro started as he looked over at Ken causing Ken to tense up as Chikusa left the room they were in. "Don't screw up again." Mukuro said with a smile as his red eye glowed as the kanji inside changed.

"What's going on?" Terri mentally grumbled to herself as she cracked open her achy eyes to see Mukuro facing Ken who seemed to be freaking out for no reason and ran out of the room.

"Where am I?" Terri managed to mutter to the boy that to her looked to be her savior.

"You're Awake?" Mukuro asked rhetorically as he turned to face Terri and kneeled next to her. "How's your head?" He asked perfectly pleasantly. Terri put her hand on her head where she had been hit by Ken and winced.

"It's been better." Terri replied not even bothering to sit up. "Where am I?" Terri asked again curiously as she looked around a little.

"This is my home." Mukuro Replied as he put his hand on Terri's head. Mukuro's red eye began to glow again as the kanji changed again.

"My head." Terri Stated surprised as the pain vanished.

"Do you think you can sit up now?" Mukuro asked as he stood up. Terri nodded and sat up so Mukuro could sit next to her. Little did she know that letting Mukuro sit next to her was as dangerous as inviting the devil to dine with her. "Why was your friend not with you?" Mukuro asked causing Terri to give him a disturbed look.

"How did you know she wasn't with me."Terri asked suspiciously.

"Because." Mukuro started as his red eye started to glow again. "I've been watching over you for some time now." Mukuro explained as he caused Terri to have an illusion that pure white wings grew from his back causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "She had been doing a good job until recently. I was just about to leave you in her hands until she started to slip up about a month ago."Mukuro added to his explanation causing Terri to look at the ground in pain. "Why wasn't she there to protect you?" Mukuro asked again.

"She couldn't have she was in the hospital, she's sick." Terri defended as she looked over to what she thought was her guardian angel.

"She looked fine to me." Mukuro stated as he stretched out his hand causing Terri to hallucinate even further. Terri now saw herself floating above the sidewalk in town near her apartment. There was Mikki walking into the apartment complex with Reborn, laughing.

"Mikki" Terri said hurt. "Why isn't she looking for me?" Terri asked as she looked over to Mukuro in pain.

"She left you." Mukuro said quietly as he put his hand closest to her on her far shoulder.

"She left me?" Terri asked as she looked back at the happy Mikki.

"She abandoned you." Mukuro added as the light started to drain from Terri's eyes.

"She abandoned me." Terri repeated like a hollow shell.

"She doesn't want to be around you any more." Mukuro whispered in her ear as moved so his mouth closer to Terri's ear.

"Aren't we friends?" Terri asked sadly.

"I'll be your friend." Mukuro said as he moved his free hand to caress Terri's face.

"You Will?"Terri asked choking back tear.

"I'll keep you safe," Mukuro lied.

"You're my only Friend." Terri Replied still as empty as before. "Mukuro-sama."

* * *

See what I ment? It really couldnt continue from Terri's side since she's now a mindless drone ^_^' I'll try and have the next update soon. so did you like how I turned the nightmare into reality? let me know cause your comments are really what fuel me to write with out them it's not as rewarding. it's like giving me a redbull with an engergy shot in it. (which i could probably use. XD)


	32. Mikki's Chapter 16

Well heres the next chapter. I felt bad that I gipped you guys last time so this one is an 8,500 word update. Also I'm sorry that it's wasnt out on tuesday like I said but hey stuff happens right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Song suggestion: GI Joe Retaliation Soundtrack (Seven Nation Army Dubstep Remix)

* * *

"Congratulations 85 beats per minute. You're free to leave. Best start packing now."Reborn's words echoed through Mikki mind till a knock at the door caught her attention.

"Enter!" Mikki Yelled to the door where a boy no older the she was stood he had dark black hair with piercing eyes and wore the Namimori high school uniform in the stereotypical delinquent manner.

"Chiaosu," Reborn Greeted as the boy entered the room. "Looking for a rematch Hibari?" Reborn asked giving the boy an uninterested look.

"If I can't beat you when your two feet tall I can beat you when you're almost six feet tall." Hibari responded as he walked up to Reborn. "I've come to inform you that your family has been attacked."

"What?" Mikki asked panic filled her voice and spread quickly across her face. "Everyone is ok right?"

"I'm afraid not. Three of the four where severally injured and they took the last one hostage. A girl with long hair." Hibari explained causing Mikki's heart to drop through the floor.

"They took Terri." She said broken as she looked down to where her heart seemed to have fallen. "They took her from me." Mikki thought as anger welled up inside of her. Mikki was ready to scream to let out the rage that was building up inside of her, instead she looked up at Hibari. "Where did they take her? I'll ripe them to pieces."Mikki announced as her anger seeped through her words like poison.

"I knew there was a reason I choose to have her in the family."Reborn thought with a small smirk as Mikki got out of the bed pulling the curtain around the bed so she could get changed and unhook herself form the machine.

"I can still hear. Where are they?" Mikki asked again as the sound of rustling clothes could be heard on the other side of the curtain.

"I think they were heading to the burnt down school." Hibari answered "What on earth do you think your gonna do? Everyone is injured it's stupid if you think your gonna go in there by yourself." The curtain was removed and Mikki was back in her old clothes. With the hospital smock laying on the bed.

"What rooms are they in?"Mikki asked as she walked over to the bedside table and started to write on a notepad.

"Wards 7, 8 and 9" Hibari listed. " They were just checked in." Hibari added as mikki finished her second note and started writing her third.

"Thank you for the information, Hibari was it?"Mikki asked as she ripped the third note from the pad grabbing the other two notes she wrote and the rose that Ryouhei gave her.

"That's Correct." Hibari replied looking at Mikki in amusement as she walked out of the room.

"Reborn, Are you coming or are you gonna sit this one out?" Mikki asked looking back at Reborn from the door way.

"I don't think I really have a choice now do I?"Reborn asked as he walked over to Mikki.

"Dang straight you don't." Mikki replied with a smirk as they walked out of the room.

"Hibari is right though going in with only the two of us is possible if I do all the work but it's reckless." Reborn stated as they walked to ward 7.

"What other option is there?"Mikki asked in a snippy tone.

"Ok this is getting old fast." Reborn thought rolling his eyes. Once they got to a good stretch of wall Reborn grabbed Mikki by the arm pushing her against the wall. "Loose the attitude; I am still incharge. If you can't remember that then you're on your own." Reborn growled at Mikki with anger that competed with her own causing Mikki to snap out of anger induced rage. Mikki's eyes filled with fear from Reborn's glare. "You lost your friend I get it. You feel guilty and responsible because you told her to leave I understand that too. That gives you no reason to run in there blindly and get yourself killed. That's not gonna help her. Right now we need to regroup and wait till we have the strength to do this as a team."

"What do you suggest I do?" Mikki asked meekly as she looked at the floor in shame causing Reborn to sigh as he released her.

"Calm down and think first." Reborn replied. "Let's go and see the ones who most likely are injured because they were trying to protect her."

"You're right."Mikki sighed as she crumbled up the papers in her hands. "I'm sorry, I was acting like a stupid jerk."

"Yes you were." Reborn agreed as he started to walk off causing Mikki to look up at Reborn's retreating figure.

"Hey." Mikki replied as she caught up to reborn.

"Did you want me to lie?" Reborn asked in mock surprise.

"No." Mikki replied defeated as they reached ward 7. Yamamoto name was on the patient tag next to the door. Mikki and Reborn walked in to see Yamamoto asleep. Mikki walked up to the edged of Yamamoto's bed and started to read through his chart. "Mostly second degree burns with a few third degree burns, a gash in his side. Possible concussion. Major bruising from internal bleeding." Mikki Listed quietly in shock. "Reborn this will take weeks to heal completely. I can't leave Terri there for that long."

"They Heal pretty fast."Reborn replied as he stared at Yamamoto. "Why don't you go and check on Gokkudera." Reborn suggested. "I'll be right over."

"Alright." Mikki Replied as she put the chart back and walked over to Gokkudera's Room. Gokkudera was awake and staring out the window. Mikki knocked on the door frame to get Gokkudera's attention. "Can I come in?" Mikki asked but received no response. Mikki walked in and sat in the chair next to Gokkudera. "Thank you for doing so much to protect her." Mikki stated quietly causing Gokkudera to whip his head around to glare at her.

"Thank you for reminding that I failed." Gokkudera replied obviously in the same rage that Mikki found herself in not that long ago. "I was so dang useless." Gokkudera added as he punched the bed rail. Mikki Got up and walked over to Gokkudera's Chart.

"Mostly Third degree burns with a few second degree burns, Cut's everywhere, fractured rib." Mikki listed aloud. "It sounds like you did everything you could." Mikki added as she looked over to Gokkudera. "That's all I or anyone for that matter could ask from you." Mikki said trying to comfort him. "If you want revenge as much as I do then do this for me." Mikki started getting Gokkudera's attention "Rest and heal up so that way we can get her back." Mikki explain as her anger began to return "So I can slaughter the pig who took her away from me."

"She does have quiet the temper doesn't she?" Asked a voice from behind her.

"You have no idea." Reborn answered the voice causing Mikki to turn around, blushing from embarrassment.

"Doctor Shamal!" Gokkudera Exclaimed identifying the man next to Reborn with dark straight medium length hair and wore black dress pants, dress shoes and dress shirt with a blue tie and a long whit doctor's coat.

"Mind that temper of yours it's not going to get you anywhere." Reborn Chided.

"Sorry." Mikki replied as she looked away, trying to control her embarrassment.

"What a cute little kitten." Doctor Shamal Said as he walked up to Mikki getting close enough that she was able to every hair on his face clearly. "Look she's blushing, I think she's falling for me already." Mikki began to shake as she compressed her urge to punch Doctor Shamal in the face. "Don't be scared Just say 'ah' so I can begin your examination."

"Reborn can I punch him please?" Mikki begged knowing that if she lost her cool without his consent she'd be going into a lion's den alone.

"Only if you want to punch a valuable alley to our family." Reborn replied with a shrug staying near the door. Mikki grumbled and went to open her mouth for Shamal to inspect.

"That's a good kitten." Shamal praised.

"That's it!" Mikki exclaimed as she went to walk out of the room.

"Mikki." Reborn chided causing Mikki to Sigh and turn around to face Shamal.

"Please pardon me, there are others I haven't gotten to check on yet. Thank you for you kind assistance to our family. If you will, please take care of our injured comrades." Mikki apologized to Shamal with a bow and turn back to leave the room.

"Better." Reborn complemented as he turned to leave with Mikki.

"Why do you always do this Reborn? you know I only treat ladies and you told me there was a cutie her that needed treatment." Shamal accused.

"I'm sure there is one in this hospital." Reborn replied to the accusation. "Chaio." Reborn added with a wave as he walked away with Mikki in to Ryouhei's Room.

"Ryouhei." Mikki said quietly as she looked at the highly bandaged male in the bed in front of her then down the rose in her hand.

"Why did that hurt?"Reborn mentally asked, shocked that the fact that Mikki saying Ryouhei's name was enough to make him hurt when all her verbal attacks earlier just annoyed him.

"Hey Mikki, I'm extremely happy you came to see me." Ryouhei said with a smile as Mikki ran to his bed side.

"There's that dang pain again." Reborn thought annoyed that the pain came back. Reborn walked over to Mikki's side.

"What happened to you?" Mikki asked concerned when she notices the IV full of blood.

"Well this demon yo-yo got wrapped around my neck and to keep it from doing any fatal damage I wrapped the string around my one hand" Ryouhei explained lifting his one hand that was covered in bandages. "Then When I was about to go and punch the owner of the demon yo-yo this extremely weird guy came out of nowhere and bit my arm with his extremely sharp teeth." Ryouhei lifted his other arm and continued his story. "Then there was this freak explosion that knocked me out."

"Sounds rough." Reborn replied uninterested.

"Yeah." Mikki agreed more sympathetic "I guess you need this more than I do." She added as she put the Rose Ryouhei gave her on his lap.

"Thanks." Ryouhei Replied as he gentle grabbed the back of her head and moved her close so he could kiss her head for the second time that day.

"And there's the kick in the gut I felt last time he did that." Reborn thought as he put a hand over his stomach.

"I'll Try and get better extremely fast for next week" Ryouhei said with a smile with his hand still on the back of Mikki's head.

"She has conflicts." Reborn word vomited while glaring at Ryouhei.

"Oh?" Ryouhei Asked Reborn not appreciating the glare. "That sounds extremely fishy. What conflict is that?" Ryouhei added to his question glaring back at Reborn.

"I have to go to Italy for work. La Mensa is sending me there for business reasons next week." Mikki Explained. "Something about getting a better price from the people we buy the beans from."

"I see," Ryouhei replied looking down at the bed moving his hand back to his side.

"I'd still like it if you were healed before then." Mikki added with a small smile. "Maybe we can go early?"

"I'll try and heal extremely fast." Ryouhei said looking back at Mikki again with a smile.

"And there is is that ever lovely kick in the gut." Reborn thought now extremely irritated. "how badly did i get stabbed? maybe i should have rested longer." Reborn thought as he held his wound. "Come on Mikki we need to start planning how to get Terri back."Reborn commanded as he turned to leave still holding his injury.

"They took her?" Ryouhei asked concerned.

"We'll get her back." Mikki said trying to comfort Ryouhei. "You did what you could now it's my turn." Mikki added causing Reborn to grumble and start to leave the room as Shamal was entering. Reborn stopped him and whispered into his ear.

"Keep this one sick till next week." Reborn commanded then exited the room.

" Reborn, wait for me." Mikki called as she walked towards the door then looked at Shamal. "Please help him get better quickly." Mikki pleaded and ran out the door. Shamal Walked over to Ryouhei's Chart, looked it over then looked at Ryouhei noticing that the rose that Mikki had once been holding was sitting in his lap.

"Sorry Reborn, You should have known I can refuse the request of a lady."Shamal Mentally apologized. "Let's get you well." Shamal announced to Ryouhei who nodded enthusiastically.

"Extreme!" Ryouhei agreed.

"All though I can see why you wanted him to stay in here." Shamal mentally agreed with Reborn's request.

"I need to get better before Mikki leaves for Italy next week." Ryouhei said aloud having no filter for what became spoken words.

"Italy?" Shamal asked shocked. "That's right, Reborn was going to go to Italy next week too. And she's part of the family." Shamal mentally started to put the puzzle pieces together. "Sorry pal you're gonna have to play by the rules for this game." Shamal mentally chided Reborn. "This should have you fixed up in a few days." Shamal said as he pulled out a vile with a mosquito in it.

"Reborn!" Mikki Yelled down the hall. "Wait up." Reborn stopped walking until Mikki caught up. They walked the whole way back to Mikki's apartment in silence.

"So what's the plan?" Mikki asked looking up to Reborn as they walked to the door of the apartment complex.

"Don't get killed."Reborn replied as he opened the door. Mikki forced a smile.

"That's a pretty important plan." Mikki agreed as she walked into the complex Reborn following behind her. "I hate having to suck up to him like this."

"We'll talk about plans once we're in a safe area."Reborn explained his earlier sarcastic remark. "And enough with the sucking up. I think I liked it better when you were being a rage queen." Reborn said while shaking his head.

"Thanks." Mikki said as they walked through the main lobby. "I beat I can beat you in a race back to the apartment." Mikki stated trying to lighten the slightly awkward mood.

"You're on." Reborn smirked.

"Readysetgo!"Mikki yelled as she ran for the elevator. Reborn ran after her making it into the Elevator with her. "Looks like it's down to the straightaway." Mikki said panting

"Is your heart going that fast already?" Reborn asked Curiously.

"You know about it?"Mikki asked in response, surprised that he knew.

"Yeah you" Reborn started but was cut off by Mikki running out of the elevator. Reborn ran after her catching up with easy. Reborn wrapped his arm around picking her up as he ran past the door.

"Cheater!"Mikki yelled as she flailed around trying to get free.

"Not my fault you weigh as much as a twig." Reborn replied as he walked back to the apartment door with Mikki still under his arm. Mikki gave up on the idea of getting away from Reborn as they entered the apartment closing the door behind him.

"Hey reborn can you put me down? I want to change into something cleaner." Mikki asked after Reborn closed the door. Reborn Put Mikki down and walked into the kitchen. "You still have espresso right?" Reborn asked through the wall as Mikki walked to her room.

"Yeah cupboard closest to the fridge third shelf."Mikki instructed as she kicked a pile of dirty clothes out of her way. "Crap I hope I have something clean" Mikki whispered to herself as she remember that she hadn't don't laundry in ages. After a few seconds of looking through empty hangers Mikki yelled to Reborn "So now what? We just sit around and wait?" Mikki asked hoping to get more details on what Reborn's plan was.

"For now yes." Reborn replied.

"That's not good enough." Mikki replied back talking about the only thing in her closet and the fact that they might have to wait longer than 5 hours to go and get Terri back.

"It's all we can do." Reborn answered honestly then sipped on his espresso. All Reborn heard in response what a frustrated growl from Mikki's room. "Look it's all we can do till Shamal fixes up Gokkudera and Yamamoto."

"I know, it just seems like my luck is going down the crapper." Mikki said as the sound of shuffling cloth ensued.

"It can't be that bad." Reborn said trying to comfort her.

"My best friend is kidnapped while I was in the hospital because I told her to leave and now I'm trying to make plans on how to get her back and the only thing I have clean is my Halloween costume from last year." Mikki summarized for Reborn.

"And what were you for Halloween exactly?" Reborn asked curiously.

"This." Mikki said exiting the Hallway Wearing a black vest with a small chain hanging from the pocket, black dress pants and matching black men's styled dress shoes with a white pinstriped shirt and a red tie and her holster belt over her waist with her gun in the holster.

"You're joking" Reborn accused as he stared at Mikki. "You were a"

"Mafioso for Halloween." Mikki Finished for him. "Ironic right?"

"Are you sure you never wanted to be a part of the mafia?" Reborn asked jokingly.

"Actually I did want to join but I knew I never would. So I convinced Terri to dress up with me last year and figured that would be the end of it." Mikki explained as she sat down next to Reborn.

"You don't say?" Reborn asked with a smirk.

"But I do say." Mikki contradicted. "By the way when do I get my next paycheck?" Mikki asked curiously as she got up to go and stare at the book shelf.

"Why do you ask?" Reborn asked just as curious.

"Just wondering. It's just been a while." Mikki replied as she pulled a book from the shelf looked it over and put it back.

"Did you need it for anything?" Reborn asked in return carrying his now empty cup back in to the kitchen.

"Not really."Mikki replied once more and pulled out another book.

"Good cause I spent it." Reborn stated bluntly from the kitchen.

"You what!" Mikki exclaimed as turned to look at the kitchen where reborn was, dropping her book in the process.

"What you said you didn't have plans for it." Reborn replied as he emerged from the kitchen with an arm behind his back.

"That doesn't mean it's ok that you spent it, you have your own check spend that!" Mikki barked.

"Relax would you I got you these, catch." Reborn said as her threw Mikki the contents that he was hiding behind his back Which Mikki clumsily caught.

"A scope and the Sniper attachment for my pistol?" Mikki asked curiously.

"Yep, you where busy so I picked them up for you." Reborn explained as he moved to sit back down on the couch.

"Thanks." Mikki replied and stared at the new pieces of her gun, "How do they work?" Mikki asked causing Reborn to dead pan before he could make it to his seat.

"Come here." Reborn instructed as he sat down in front of the coffee table. Reborn spent a good hour explaining how a gun works how to put the extension on and how to set the scope. "You won't need the scope till you more familiar with how to use it. For now use the iron sights." Reborn explained then looked at the clock. "Our guests should be here any minute." Reborn announced.

"Guests?" Mikki asked confused as she stood up so she could put the sniper extension in the holster and kept her pistol in her hand.

"Yep you may want to fill up you ammo pouch" Reborn Replied causing Mikki to run into the kitchen to grab two boxes of ammo and dumping them in to the pouch then loaded her pistol and extra clip as well. Mikki also remembered to put tiger food in Tora's food dish and refilled the water bowl. Tora quickly ran over and started to scarf down the food appreciatively.

"Friends or family?" Mikki meant to ask reborn until there was a knocking at the door.

"I got it." Reborn replied answering the door. "Shamal what took you so long."

"Shamal?" Mikki asked popping her head out from behind the Kitchen wall, putting her pistol in the second holster on her belt.

"Ah Mikki-chan it's good to see you so soon" Shamal greeted as Mikki entered the room casing Shamal to look over Mikki Outfit. "She looked like a female Reborn" Shamal pointed out. "As if one wasn't bad enough." He added under his breath.

"Almost, She's missing a fedora." Reborn pointed out putting his hat on Mikki's head as a joke. "There."

"She really does look like him." Yamamoto laughed as he stepped out from behind Shamal.

"Creepy." Gokkudera added as he stepped out on the other side.

"Yamamoto, Gokkudera, what are you doing here?" Mikki asked confused by the fact that they looked perfectly health.

"Same thing as you. We're here to get Terri back." Gokkudera explained.

"Doctor Shamal did and extremely good job fixing us up." Ryouhei added to the explanation as he walked in to the apartment causing Reborn to give Shamal the darkest glare he could muster.

"Nyahahaha There you are Reborn!" Lambo laughed as he popped out from behind Ryouhei with his ten year bazooka. "huh?" Lambo looked between Reborn and Mikki. "Nyahaha thought you could fool me huh? gottcha!" Lambo yelled as he fired the bazooka. When the smoke cleared there was a 10 years older Mikki in Mikki's place. This new Mikki was an inch or two taller with hair that went down to her waist and was pulled back into a ponytail except for her bangs which were just as long as the rest of her hair. She was wearing a long pastel green sleeveless gown and white flats with a white rag over her shoulder. The shade of green in the dress caused Mikki's hair to look more strawberry blond then blond. "Gah! Reborn's a woman!" Lambo yelled running in circles earning him a swift wake in the head from Reborn.

"Where am I?" Mikki Asked looking around was seemed to be a nursery with a heavy felling in her arms. "What the" Mikki thought as she looked to find a baby sleeping in her arms causing Mikki to yelp in surprise Waking the baby.

"Is everything alright?" Yell a man's voice as step were hear for a few seconds.

"Yeah Everything's fine." Mikki answered back loud enough for the man to hear as she bounced the baby trying to get it to calm down. "Pacifier, pacifier, pacifier." Mikki thought as she looked around the room.

"Who's up there?" The man's voice asked in fear as more steps where heard getting closer to Mikki.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," Mikki started causing the footsteps to get faster. "I got shot by some bazooka and now I don't know where I am I just opened my eyes and here I was holding a baby."Mikki explained causing the footsteps to stop.

"I see, I remember when this happen." The voice replied not entering the room.

"Who are you?" Mikki asked the voice curiously. "are you going to come in?"

"Well I'm afraid I can't say much. That would give away the surprise of your future." The voice answered. "I will tell you this much though, that baby your holding is our child."

"Wait so I get preggers? How far in the future is this?" Mikki asked.

"You'll find out." the voice replied. "I know you're a stickler on this so yes we got married first."

"Good." Mikki replied letting out her breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"One last clue before you go, the first flower I give you will be the ye olden European symbol of true love." The voice added as Mikki began to fade to smoke and go back to her normal time.

"Welcome back." Shamal Greeted from the floor.

"What happened?" Mikki Rushed over to Shamal as Ryouhei Laughed.

"That 10 years older you got extremely mad at Shamal." Ryouhei said through laughs as he clutched his side. Mikki looked at Ryouhei's side noticing it was red.

"Ryouhei you can't go with."Mikki announced as she walked over to him pulling his hand of his side exposing the blood underneath.

"I was extremely afraid you'd notice" Ryouhei stated. "I still feel extremely better from before." Ryouhei pointed out and went to kiss Mikki's forehead which she dodged by turning around to lead Ryouhei to the couch.

"That's new." Reborn thought as he watched Ryouhei being lead by the hand to the couch.

"You need to rest." Mikki replied letting Ryouhei sit on the couch.

"Fine." Ryouhei replied sadly as he sat down.

"Hope you don't mind but we'll be staying behind too" Shamal Announced referring to him and the two kids he was holding, the kids being I-pin and Lambo.

"That's understandable." Mikki agreed then looked over to Reborn. "Sorry you're the boss, you say what goes." Mikki corrected herself.

"I agree with Mikki you should stay behind as well."Reborn stated with a nod Grabbing his hat off of mikki's head as he walked out of the apartment with Mikki Gokkudera and Yamamoto not far behind.

"Wait up!" came Tsuna's voice from behind everyone turned around to see Bianchi and Tsuna Run up to the group. Bianchi kept running once she made it to the group until she was hugging Reborn.

"Reborn, we've come to help." Bianchi announce a little too happily for what they were about to go and do.

"I could really enjoy knocking her lights out right about now." Mikki thought angrily as her stomach tied itself in knots.

"Tsuna good of you to join us." Reborn commented completely ignoring Bianchi.

"That works too." Mikki thought compromising as the group began walking again entering the elevator which reopened at the main lobby.

"If they want a war then a war they shall get." Mikki thought her emotions bordering anger. The group walked out of town into the forest so they could get to the burnt down school.

"Hey Chikusa look who it is." Ken voice echoed through the forest.

"They are stupid. Wasn't their thrashing earlier a lesson enough?" Chikusa's voice echoed after as they appeared in front of the group.

" Are these the guy's that attacked you and stole Terri?" Mikki asked Gokkudera quietly.

"Yea" Gokkudera replied just as quietly.

"Oh look they brought more girls with them." Ken Noticed. "They look tasty."Ken added with a slurp. "Too bad they aren't lucky enough to have Mukuro's favor."

"Three."Mikki mentally counted as she moved her hand towards her gun which lucky for her was concealed by Gokkudera's body. "Two. One." Mikki thought pulling the gun out of it's holster "Zero" Mikki aimed the gun over Gokkudera's shoulder, firing at Ken and Chikusa landing a solid blow to each of their shoulders and calves totaling eight shots. Mikki walked ahead of the group over to their limp bodies.

"Hello Boys." Mikki greeted. "Wanna guess who's having a really bad day?" Mikki asked deviously. "You." Mikki answered her own question. "Cause I still have two shots left." Mikki stopped and cocked her gun in front of the two immobilized boys. "So unless you tell me exactly where the girl you kidnapped is. I'll use them."

"She's really is a good Mafioso no remorse." Reborn mentally noted as he walked up behind her.

"If you're gonna shoot then do it. They won't tell." Reborn announced on Ken and Chikusa's behalf.

"Is that permission?"Mikki asked careful to wait for the order.

"Yes unless they prove me wrong."Reborn replied now standing next to Mikki. Both of them just glared at Reborn and Mikki. "Go ahead." Reborn gave the command as mikki fired a shot into each of their stomachs, knocking then out from the pain. Reborn just sighed and turned Leon into a Magnet.

"What it wouldn't have been right for me to kill them. They didn't attack." Mikki defended herself.

"They would have killed you without a second thought about what's right or wrong." Reborn Chided as the rest of the group came over. Reborn used magnet Leon to pull out the bullets that Mikki used so there wouldn't be evidence Feeding the bullets to Leon once they were all removed. "Bianchi." Reborn called to which Bianchi appeared at his side instantly.

"Yes Reborn?" She cooed, happy that he had acknowledged her.

"Call the police; I think they might be looking for these two." Reborn Instructed. "You're the only one that could handle these two if they wake up." Reborn Complemented.

"Anything for you Reborn." Bianchi agreed whipping out her cell phone.

"We're going to go head. Catch up to us once the police have them secured in a cell." Reborn informed Bianchi who gave him a thumb up since she was on the phone with the police. Reborn walked next to Mikki as she reloaded her ammo cartage with the rest of the group behind them. Reborn just stared ahead and occasionally looked at Mikki Perplexed. "Mikki there's something that's been bothering me" Reborn began but continued walking.

"What is that?" Mikki asked in return.

"I don't remember teaching you how to shoot. Yet each of your shots hit their target." Reborn pointed out.

"I went to a shooting range and some of the guys there helped me out." Mikki explained nonchalantly.

"Of course they did." Reborn thought rolling his eyes.

"Who are we looking to run into?"Mikki asked in return causing Reborn to pull out a picture of a group mug shot and handed it to Mikki who accepted it after she put her gun back in its holster. "His Name is Mukuro Rukuro. He's the leader of the two we found in the woods he's most likely with Terri."

"Looks tough, Any ideas?"Mikki asked as she handed the photo to Tsuna.

"This guy is Mukuro?" Tsuna mentally asked mortified. "He's scary!" Tsuna added to his thoughts ready to cry as he handed the picture to Yamamoto.

"Mukuro," Yamamoto thought as he glared daggers through the man in the middle of the picture. The group had walked for about two hours while they were almost at the top of a set of steep stairs Mikki Looked back to see Tsuna struggling a bit.

"Boss should we take a break?"Mikki asked Tsuna.

"Boss?" Tsuna asked confused.

"You didn't tell him?" Mikki asked Reborn.

"I didn't exactly have time." Reborn defended.

"Oh no Mikki he didn't drag you into this too." Tsuna asked annoyed as he looked at the back of Reborn's head.

"If you mean put a gun to my head and asked me to join then yes, yes he did." Mikki Replied ready to laugh at Tsuna's understatement. "I'm here willingly now though." Mikki added causing Tsuna to look at her like she's crazy. "Did you want to rest, boss?" Mikki Repeated.

"We have been walking for quite a while." Tsuna mentioned in response.

"We could stop for lunch I brought sushi from my family's restaurant." Yamamoto suggested causing Tsuna to perk up.

"Lunch sounds great." Tsuna agreed. Once they reached the top of the stairs the group looked for a clearing to eat at.

"Hey I found some tables!" Gokkudera yelled and waved to get the groups attention. Once they all gathered Yamamoto started to unpack the boxes of sushi and bottles of tea. Reborn Walked over and grabbed one of the bottles of tea and then walked over to another table.

"I wonder what he's up to." Mikki wondered as he laid down the bottle on its side on the empty table Then climbed on top of the table resting his head on top of the bottle. "That can't be comfortable." Mikki mused as everyone ate sushi. Suddenly the boxes of Sushi exploded.

"What the!" Tsuna yelled as he jumped behind the table. "What was that?" Tsuna asked as he covered his head behind the table.

"The enemies attack" Gokkudera replied listening for where the attacks were coming from as Mikki Dragged reborn off the table he was laying on top of and behind the table were everyone was hiding.

"You dang idiot why can't you just wake up when a battle starts." Mikki thought angrily as she put the sniper attachment on to her gun.

"So that's what that is." Tsuna commented stiffly.

"There." Gokkudera exclaimed as he threw a few sticks of dynamite at the nearby building.

"What a pathetic weapon." A females voice commented.

"Huh?" Gokkudera exclaimed curiously as all three awake guys stood up.

"Idiots."Mikki thought as she pulled down Tsuna then Yamamoto and Gokkudera.

"I don't understand how Ken and kaki-pi had trouble with you." The girl's voice continued Causing Gokkudera to try and stand up again only to be stopped by Mikki.

"We have to stay covered. Her weapon allows her to make distant objects explode." Mikki hissed quietly.

"Then what do you suggest." Yamamoto hissed back.

"I need a diversion. Keep her attention on you while I move to a better location." Mikki Explained. "But try and stay hidden."

"Fine." Gokkudera agreed.

"Ready." Mikki whispered.

"Set." Gokkudera Whispered back.

"Go." Mikki whispered the command and Gokkudera started to barrages the girl with dynamite. While the girl was distracted with the onslaught of explosions Mikki moved to the table that was horizontally parallel to the girl.

"I don't think I've seen a shabbier mafia." The girl commented in a snobbish tone.

"Shabby you're the one wearing a school uniform" Gokkudera yelled back to the girl.

"It wasn't my choice, Mukuro-chan told us to wear them." the girl complained.

"That's it just turn a little more." Mikki thought as she aimed through the iron sights. "Bingo." Mikki lined up the girls heart with the iron sight and pulled the trigger causing the girl to fall silently to the ground. "Sadly I'm getting use to this." Mikki thought shaking her head as she took of the sniper extension and put in back in the holster and stood up to walk over to the rest of the group. "Is everyone alright?" Mikki asked concerned.

"Yep everyone is fine here." Yamamoto replied with a thumbs up "Even some of the sushi made it" Yamamoto added holding up a box of sushi.

"Please be shrimp, please be shrimp" Mikki mentally chanted until she looked at the ground the find Reborn still asleep. "That really can t be comfortable." Mikki thought as she sat down on the ground behind him, sitting so her butt was resting on her feet then maneuvered around so that Reborn's Head was resting on her lap.

"Reborn!" Yelled an all too familiar voice for Mikki.

"Not her."Mikki thought annoyed. "Wait why not her I have nothing against her, she even gave me that sandwich to eat when I was sick."

"Reborn-kun forgive me they got away" Bianchi yelled as she rounded the corner to find reborn resting on Mikki's lap. Before Bianchi could do anything the sound of a really creepy man laughing filled the air.

"I'm glad you managed to take care of that annoying girl. Now It's my turn." Said an old man wearing the same uniform as Chikusa and Ken.

"Curses if he was in my view I'd have shot him by now." Mikki thought unhappy with her choice to aid Reborn's sleeping.

"Please calm down and look here." The old man requested and pointed to a wall were two projections appeared, one of Haru and one of Kyoko. " Your friends are being targeted."

"Dang so I can't just shoot the guy. Looks like you'll have to figure this one out Tsuna." Mikki whispered to Tsuna so her position wouldn't be given away.

"Who are you?" Gokkudera asked the old man.

"My Name is Birds." Birds replied "And the images you see here are being transmitted by camera's on my cute little birds." Birds explained as a strange creature appeared in the background of each projection that looked like death itself wearing an olive green school uniform.

"What are they?" Tsuna asked in surprise and in fear for his friend and admittedly the only girl he's cared for more than his mother.

"I can't see." Mikki mentally complained stretching her neck as hard as she could.

"Oh, so you noticed." Bird commented on Tsuna's perception. "They are twin hitmen loyal to me, the bloody twins." Birds replied to Tsuna's question as though he was just an informative old man. "They may look cute but they are such notorious serial killers that while they were in Prison they were kept in solitary confinement for their entire stay." Birds added.

"What?" Tsuna asked even more surprised.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mikki mentally added to her list of complaints.

"Look they want to play with your friends so bad they can hardly contain themselves." Birds pointed out how the twins were contorting their bodies so they wouldn't touch Haru or Kyoko.

"Watch out!" Tsuna pointlessly yelled at the projections.

"What do you plan to do?"Bianchi asked ready to jump Birds.

"Nothing, as long as you obey me." Birds replied as though Bianchi was over reacting.

"Stop screwing around they're not involved in this." Gokkudera yelled at birds as he grab birds by the collar of his shirt, holding his fist up threateningly.

"Now, now you best not touch me. I won't be responsible for what happens to your friends." Bird explained as he looked over to the projections. "I can still give the Twins the command, your friends' lives are in my hands." Birds explained to Gokkudera. "You have not right to complain!" Birds added as if he was reprimanding a spoiled brat. "Never touch me a gain you fool." Birds commanded showing some backbone. Gokkudera shook with anger as birds made his command, never the less he let go of the old man.

"Piss off." Gokkudera said under his breath as Birds laughed in his creepy chirping manner.

"As long as you listen to me the two of them will be safe." Birds reminded the group as if there was a bright side to their situation.

"If that guy laughs like that one more time." Mikki muttered annoyed by the fact that she was useless in this kind of hostage situation.

"Now let us begin." Birds said to the group calmly, knowing he was in complete control. "Let's see" Birds drawled irritating the group farther. "I want you to beat up the Vongola the 10th." Birds demanded. "You want the two of them to return home safely don't you?" Birds mocked as Yamamoto and Gokkudera struggled with idea of attacking Tsuna. Bird's just laughed at their indecision. "Even if you refuse it's no skin of my nose." Birds pointed out. "Do it." Birds commanded the bloody twins who obeyed instantly preparing to strike the unsuspecting girls.

"All right we'll do it." Tsuna announced causing the bloody twins to stop and go back into hiding. "Yamamoto, Gokkudera, Please hit me." Tsuna requested in order to save Haru and Kyoko.

"It was about to get good too." Birds muttered sadly, "Very well you have till the count of five to start."

One. Gokkudera and Yamamoto remained still.

Two. "Please hit me." Tsuna requested to his friends once more.

"Don't be stupid." Yamamoto replied

We can't do that." Gokkudera agreed with Yamamoto for once.

Three. "Please!" Tsuna begged.

Four. Yamamoto and Gokkudera continued to be still. Birds smiled wickedly.

Five! Bianchi Punch Tsuna Square in the face.

"Consider yourself lucky that's all you got" Bianchi said as she held her wrist. "I'm use to being the bad guy." Bianchi added as she looked away.

"Congratulations you completed my first condition." Birds replied in false celebrations. "Now, Stab Vongola the 10th with this." Birds commanded tapping his cane on the ground turning it into a sword. "You're startled faces were exquisite just now."Birds complemented through his perverted laugh then threw the sword near the group. "Do it."

"That's not a fair trade off." Mikki hissed.

"Your job is to protect Tsuna." Reborn's words rung through Mikki's thoughts causing Mikki to sigh. Mikki removed her legs from under Reborn's head.

"That is not a fair trade off." Mikki Announced as she revealed her location and walked towards Birds.

"Who are you to complain if it's fair." Birds reprimanded.

"Hear me out."Mikki requested calmly as she stopped near the sword. "None of us are gonna stab Tsuna. We are loyal so all you'll end up doing is killing two girls that are in no way affiliated with us. You lose and Tsuna is still as strong as ever." Mikki pointed out. "You're minions are too far away to protect you as well so what's to stop us from killing you once they're dead." Mikki added to her analysis causing Birds to glare at her for threatening him. "Let's make a deal. You want to weaken our group and we want them safe." Mikki pointed out the interests of each side getting Birds attention once more.

"And what do you suggests." Birds asked willing to listen now that the group realized that Birds no longer had total control.

"I killed the girl earlier; I took down the two boys before that. Have them stab me in Tsuna's place. They wouldn't have made in this far without me." Mikki claimed even though she knew that was false. if it wasnt for them she never would have made it this far. "That should be a fair trade yes? It would cripple the team. Do we have a deal?" Mikki asked her legs starting to tremble slightly in fear of death. Birds laughed at the fear Mikki was showing through her strong words.

"Mikki what are you doing?"Gokkudera yelled at Mikki's suicidal idea.

"My job." Mikki thought unhappily. "Do we have a deal?" Mikki asked again louder than last time.

"Proceed." Birds said smiling.

"Swear on your family's honor." Mikki replied hoping that she hit a cultural guarantee that Tsuna and the girls would be safe.

"I Swear." Birds replied slyly "Proceed." Birds repeated as he motioned to the sword with his hand. Mikki Picked up the sword analyzing it. "You have to the count of ten."

"If I stab myself in the foot, it will hurt like crap but I should stay alive." Mikki thought as she held the sword above her head.

10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. Mikki allowed her arms to slack letting the sword fall toward her foot until a mutilated scream from the projections stopped her. There on the ground laid one of the bloody twins with Shamal standing between Kyoko and the injured assassin.

"Shamal" Mikki thought happily.

"I still have one left." Birds reminded. "Please continue where you left" Birds was cut off by the sound of a girl's battle cry then the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Who's that?" Mikki asked confused but grateful none the less.

"I'm glad he told me to follow you." The girl stated calmly standing in between Haru and the other just as injured assassin, ready to strike again.

"His intuition was spot on." Shamal unknowingly added to the girls comment.

"His?"Mikki's confusion grew until the sword was removed from her hands.

"You did well." Reborn commented as he threw the sword far from the group.

"Reborn." Mikki whispered from surprise. "Wait you were awake this whole time?" Mikki asked annoyed. "And you knew that they were safe." Mikki added "And you didn't do anything?" Mikki half heartedly glared at Reborn, to relieved that everything would be fine to actually be upset. Gokkudera, Yamamoto and Bianchi surrounded Birds angrily. Gokkudera giving the darkest glare of the group as he smashed Birds face against a wall with his foot.

"Who were those freaks?" Gokkudera asked walking over to Mikki and Reborn with Bianchi, Yamamoto and Tsuna not far behind him.

"M.M., Birds, and the bloody twins. Good friends of Mukuro Rukuro. They escaped with Mukuro and his gang. We didn't imagine that they'd regroup." Reborn explained as he produced mug shots of the three that he mentioned.

"Didn't imagine?" Tsuna asked accusingly.

"But, But, Dino said they wouldn't be an issue." Reborn replied acting like a child that made an honest mistake.

"Don't change your personality to try and get out of this!" Tsuna Yelled at Reborn mostly from annoyance.

"No wonder he's the boss." Mikki thought with a smile as Tsuna relaxed as quickly as he became upset. "Even stick in the mud Reborn feels comfortable being friends with Tsuna."

"At least we're alone now," Tsuna stated with a relieved sigh.

"Not quiet" Bianchi corrected "There more. Come out!"Bianchi yelled to the forest. "If you don't come out, I'm coming in."

"W-wait, It's just me." said a little boy around 10 years old with light brown hair and eye that was wearing a winter jacket and scarf and was holding an oversized book.

"Fuuta" Tsuna asked surprised as the boy appeared from behind a tree.

"So he's a friend?"Mikki thought relaxing.

"So he got away." Yamamoto commented.

"Got away?" Mikki asked aloud looking to Reborn for an answer.

"Fuuta is an ally of ours. He recently was kidnapped by Mukuro." Reborn explain.

"Stay away Tsuna-ni" Fuuta said barely loud enough for the group to here. "I can't go home with you guys" Fuuta added sounding like he was ready to cry.

"What?" Tsuna asked hurt and confused.

"I'm sticking with Mukuro."Fuuta replied adding insult to injury.

"Who is this kid?"Mikki asked still confused wither he was an ally or an enemy.

"Mukuro is using him against us." Reborn said under his breath. "He's one of the reasons that we wanted to come. He's a very valuable alley." Reborn added to his explanation from earlier. "Be prepared for him to do the same thing with Terri.

"He knows where Mukuro is." Was the only thought that was running through Mikki's head. "He knows were Terri is." Mikki Concluded.

"Goodbye." Fuuta announced and ran away.

"Come back here!" Mikki yelled running after Fuuta.

"Stop!" Tsuna yelled as he and the rest of the group started to run after Mikki and Fuuta.

"Watch out!" Bianchi yelled as a steel beam flew through the air barely missing Tsuna as it cut off the ridge that was the only path to Mikki and Fuuta.

"Where did that kid run off to?" Mikki thought as she stopped running to look around at her surroundings. "Dang it, I use to be the fastest kid on the playground. What on earth happened?" Mikki complained mentally since she was too busy gasping for air to actually talk. Mikki's list of complaints was cut short by a rustling nearby. Mikki forced herself to stand up straight and face where the rustling came from. "Kid?" Mikki asked. "Fuuta?" Mikki corrected herself through her heavy breathing. From the bushes Came the man with purple hair from her dream.

"Have you come to save us?" The boy asked stepping towards Mikki who stepped away from him in response. The boy stopped walking and Mikki stopped backing away. "I thought we'd never be saved; thank you so much for coming." The boy continued walking as he talked causing Mikki to continue to back up till she backed up into a tree.

"Stay away from me." Mikki hissed terrified.

"Oh, why are you afraid of me?" The boy asked rhetorically "Maybe it's because you attack and even killed some of my friends?" The boy continued his questioning as Chikusa appeared behind him. "Do you know who I am?" The boy asked Whispering into Mikki's ear. Mikki stayed silent, Frozen from fear causing the boy to smirk. "Tie her up." The boy told Chikusa.

"Yes Mukuro-sama." Chikusa replied Tying her up with the strings of his Yoyo.

"Mukuro." Mikki thought her fear turning to anger. As they lead her to their hide out.

"Why did you take her?" Mikki managed to ask rage filling her every word.

"So you decided to speak?" Mukuro asked in fake shock completely ignoring Mikki's question.

"What did you do with her?" Mikki asked ignoring his question in return.

"So much anger. You should be thanking me. I'm taking you straight to her." Mukuro replied answering her hidden question with a hidden answer. "You can take her and go." Mukuro continued causing Mikki to stare at him in shock. "So long as you can convince her to leave." Mukuro added which caused Mikki to glare at him again.

"No convincing necessary."Mikki thought to herself thinking just maybe she had successfully saved her friend.

"If she won't leave then you have to stay."Mukuro added a stipulation to his offer. "It's just how the game works."

"This isn't a game you freak these are people, living breathing humans!" Mikki snapped wishing so hard that she could kick him in the nuts.

"So you say yet you had no quam killing M.M. and injuring Ken and Chikusa." Mukuro pointed out causing Mikki to clench her teeth in spite and hate. The three entered the hide out and climbed a few flights of stairs till they reached the only door that looked new. "Untie her."Mukuro commanded softly. "You want your friend go and get her." Mukuro added opening the door for Mikki once she was untied.

"I'm Coming Terri."Mikki thought unaware of what she was walking into.

"You left me." Terri's voice rang through the air.

"Terri?"Mikki asked aloud.

"You abandoned me." Terri's voice came from a new location.

"Terri, I'm here!"Mikki announced, Terri's words becoming eerily familiar.

"I thought you said you'd protect me." Terri accused her voice came from directly behind Mikki.

"I'm trying to protect you now."Mikki Replied whipping around but Terri was not there.

"Why did you leave me all alone?" Terri asked once again behind Mikki. Mikki turned around again finding no one was there.

"I was so scared." Terri asked her voice echoed from every direction causing Mikki to close her eyes as she clenched her head in her hands as ringing filled her ears as she half collapsed to the floor, landing on her knees. The ringing stopped.

"I thought we were friends."Terri's voice said piercingly causing Mikki to open her eyes to see Terri standing in front of her.

For a few seconds everything was silent. Mikki's scream filled the building, and echoed through the woods.

* * *

Dun dun DUN! Well what do you think? Just a heads up since both Mikki and Terri are kinda out of the picture the next chapter will be a combine chapter.


	33. Terri and Mikkis' Chapter 17

This chapter is brought to you so quickly curtasy of Amsharp's first all nighter as a college student. Hopefully you enjoy the product of my lack of sleep.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Song suggestion: I do by Cobie Caillat

Edit: Wow, the product of my first all nighter was kinda rushed and quiet frankly riddled with errors. Hopfully I fixed the more part of them and added some new details that help make the story more intresting.

* * *

"What was that?" Tsuna asked as they walked through the woods, working to get towards the burnt down school. Since Mikki had broken off from the group, Yamamoto had become too injured to continue moving forward. They defeated the man that turned out to be Mukuro's double. Reborn used his last dying will bullet thinking that it was the final battle so now using Leon was completely out of the question and Tsuna was practically useless.

"It sounded like someone screaming." Gokkudera replied concerned. "Like a girl screaming." Gokkudera corrected.

"Mikki." Reborn thought once the sound registered in him mind. "Hurry." Reborn ordered as he started to run towards the building. "This is bad." Reborn thought as he dodged through the trees. Mikki's Scream resounded through the woods once more.

"You don't think they're." Tsuna started to ask Bianchi as they ran to follow Reborn. "Torturing her do you?" Tsuna Finished.

"Depends if they need something from her." Bianchi answered a little too happy about the idea of Mikki being tortured. Mikki had been getting to close to Reborn for her liking. Bianchi ran faster to catch up with Reborn. "Reborn-Kun" Bianchi said in order to get Reborn's attention, which to her dismay didn't work. "Reborn." Bianchi Tried again except this time she grabbed onto his arm like a vise and stopped running causing Reborn to stop as well.

"What?" Reborn asked trying as hard as he could to not lash out at Bianchi.

"Reborn, I" Bianchi started looking back to see the others catching up to them. "Please marry me, After going through this I don't think I can stand losing you." Bianchi requested for the umpteenth time since she met Reborn. Mikki's scream came from the building again louder and more in pain then before.

"Sure as soon as we get back, we just have to do this first." Reborn agreed surprising Bianchi, causing her to let go. Reborn continued to run towards the building while Bianchi stood there in a blissful daze. "What have I done." Reborn thought as what he told Baichi finally registered in his mind as he ran into the building. "I'll think of a way out of this later. Right now I need to rescue my pet project. It would be a shame to lose her after she's finally showing potential." Reborn thought as he found the stairs then hurried up the stairs until he found a door where he could hear soft crying. "Mikki," Reborn thought as he hesitated in front of the door. Mikki's scream caused Reborn to ripe open the door and run into the dark room. "Dang that was a stupid move." Reborn mentally chided himself as he looked around for enemies. Instead in the only lit part of the room he found Mikki tied to a chair. "It looks safe enough." Reborn thought as he walked over to Mikki. Mikki sat there hanging her head, her face covered by her now chopped up and uneven mane of hair as she cried. "It's ok. We're here. We'll get you away from here."Reborn whispered comfortingly. "Did they hurt you?" Reborn asked as he started to untie her. Mikki remained silent as she tried to stop crying. "It's ok we'll get you to a doctor." Reborn whispered as he finished untying Mikki causing the rope to drop to the ground. "Let's get you out of here. I'll come back with the others for Terri." Reborn explained putting his hand on Mikki's shoulder. Mikki's crying slowly turned to laughter. Mikki quickly raised her gun and shot, barely missing Reborn. "What the crap is wrong with you!" Reborn yelled as he jumped away from Mikki. Mikki's body rose limply like a rag doll, slowly she turned to face Reborn one of her eyes glowing red with kanji in the middle.

"You're too late." said the real Mukuro's voice through Mikki's body. "Acrbaleno." Mukuro's voice added slyly. "She's mine. If you can wake her up then you can take her. If you can't then you become a vessel for me as well." Mukuro offered his deal to Reborn.

"I cant use Leon, it's risky."Reborn thought but paused as he stared at Mikki's beaten possessed body.

"Fine." Reborn replied confidently as he straightened out his jacket.

"The other players should be arriving soon." Mukuro explained through Mikki. Not long after Gokkudera, Bianchi and Tsuna arrived in the room.

"Run!" Reborn yelled to them as the door shut and locked behind them.

"They can't hear you."Mukuro stated with a chuckle as Reborn watched a spotlight appear over a tied up Terri who was pretending to sob just as Mikki had done Earlier. Reborn watched Gokkudera repeat his mistake as Gokkudera ran to Terri to untie her. Once he had Terri threw a knife at Gokkudera's head.

"Pardon me. Here why don't you chat for a while?"Mukuro offered releasing Mikki for a little so he can control Terri better.

"What the Crap was that for? I'm trying to save you!"Gokkudera yelled hurt as Terri laughed getting up from the seat.

"Ken, Chikusa. Distract the others will you." Mukuro commanded through Terri. Ken and Chikusa attacked Bianchi and Tsuna from the dark.

"Who are you?" Gokkudera demanded.

"My name is Mukuro. Your too late to save her, she's mine now." Mukuro said cutting to the chase.

"Give her back!" Gokkudera yelled grabbing the possessed Terri by the collar holding up his fist.

"Ah ah ah, this is her body still. If you punch me you're punching her." Mukuro pointed out causing Gokkudera to lower his fist. "I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal with you." Mukuro started spinning another twisted web.

"I'm listening." Gokkudera replied through clenched teeth.

"All you have to do is convince her to leave. Then you can walk away and continue how you were." Mukuro offered making it sound like it was a bargain Gokkudera would be crazy to decline.

"Deal" Gokkudera agreed with out thinking.

"Excellent." Mukuro replied. "Let the game begin you. have as much time as you need." Mukuro offered as if it was generous as he released Terri to attack Gokkudera. He had full control of her even when he did not possess her. He had the time he needed to brain washed her into a fighter and a tormenter. He did not have that luxury of time with Mikki.

"Did you miss me, Acrbaleno?" Mukuro asked Reborn. Reborn Punched Mikki in the face.

"Oh you're gonna try that method hm?" Mukuro asked in mock surprise. "Then let's fight."

"Good." Reborn thought back to his brief conversation with Mikki while Mukuro was away.

"Reborn the only way for the bond to break is if I die." Mikki explained. "Hopefully Mukuro can only use the energy from my body. I didn't get lunch and I'm tired from my running, then the whole thing with Terri was draining too. With my conditions my heart should reset if he pushes me too fight to hard." Mikki added detail to her explanation. "Fight me as hard as you can without killing me and see if I reset. If I don't reset after thirty minutes then Mukuro uses his own energy when fighting through my body."Mikki paused looking to the ground. "If I don't reset promise you'll kill me. I don't want to be a weapon for this creep." Mikki shook still terrified by the idea of dying. Mikki looked up at Reborn trying to be strong. "Thank you for coming to get me. I'm sorry I lost control because i didnt listen I am a hostage and worst of all i cant get away. Reborn I" Mikki got cut off once Mukuro re-entered her body.

Reborn flashback ended as he ran around trying to avoid getting shot while wearing Mikki out in the process.

"This is pointless" Mukuro commented while Mikki's body showed signs of shutting down even though Mukuro could not feel them since it was not his body. "Stop hiding and fight me." Mukuro taunted. Reborn dived to move hiding spots. "Explain this to me Acrbaleno, I thought that all members were infants. Why are you an adult?"

"This really is getting me nowhere."Reborn thought as he heard Mikki walking towards him. Once Mikki reached his hiding place Reborn grabbed Mikki by the wrist re aiming her shot causing her to miss him. Reborn used his other hand placing it under Mikki's upper arm flipping her to the group twisting her arm causing it to come out of its socket in the process. Reborn took Mikki's gun from her as Mukuro forced her to get back up. The real Mikki Howled in pain through Mukuro's control when Mukuro forced her to move her arm. "She's breaking through" Reborn thought happily as he dodged Mikki's blind charge. Reborn tripped Mikki as she ran by causing her to fall on her injured arm causing her to scream again. Reborn pinned Mikki to the ground by putting his lower leg on her back as he grabbed the hand of her injured arm causing her to scream. The more pressure he applied the louder and higher pitched she screamed.

Shut down. Silence.

"Mikki." Reborn said quietly once Mikki stopped screaming. "Mikki." Reborn Repeated with a little more urgency. "Mikki!" Reborn said once more this time he spoke in a harsh and loud tone.

No response.

"Dang it all." Reborn thought as he shoved her arm back into its socket, thinking that he had killed her.

Start up. Mikki groaned causing Reborn to get off of her.

"Did it work?"Reborn asked as she rolled over.

"I think so." Mikki said as she proper herself up with her good arm. "Hey Reborn." Mikki said to get Reborn's attention.

"Yeah?" Reborn responded leaning in a little. Mikki punched Reborn in the face as hard as she could, which in her current condition made it a very weak punch. Mikki fell back to the ground since she was no longer propped up.

"That freaking hurt you jerk!" Mikki complained holding on to her bad shoulder with her good hand. "I said wear me out, not break my arm."Mikki stated onlly to have Reborn ignore her as he picked her up and look around to survey the current situation. Tsuna and Bianchi were working together to fight the Real Mukuro while Chikusa and Ken lay dying from food poisoning on the floor. On the other side of the Room Gokkudera was facing the brain washed Terri.

"Since when did Terri know how to fight using throwing knifes?"Gokkudera thought as he dodged another barrages of Needle like knifes. "How do I get her to listen to me?" Gokkudera added to his thoughts. "I can't even get close to her." Gokkudera was ready to yell in frustration.

"I'm alone. She left me." Terri repeated two or three times. As she and Gokkudera continued to play their game of cat and mouse. "No one cares about me."

"That's a dang lie and you know it!" Gokkudera yelled to the concealed Terri. "If no one cared about you then Reborn and Bianchi and Tsuna and Mikki and the baseball nut and I wouldn't have risked our lives trying to take you home!"

"Only Mukuro is my friend." Terri contradicted as she appeared in the middle of the area where they had been fighting.

"That's not true." Gokkudera rejected Terri's contradiction. "Where is he now if he's your friend?" Gokkudera asked causing Terri to pause giving Gokkudera an idea. Gokkudera started to walk towards Terri slowly as he talked. "He said he'd protect you so where is he?" Gokkudera asked unknowingly using the same technique that Mukuro had used on her earlier. "He's not your friend. He lied to you." Gokkudera continued getting close to Terri. Terri panicked and threw her needle knives into Gokkudera's shoulder. Gokkudera was close enough now so he made a mad dash and scooped Terri into his arms holding her tight. "I lost you once." Gokkudera stated, reflecting on his inability to protect Terri before. "That's a mistake that won't be made again." Slowly the light returned to Terri's Eyes.

"G-gokkudera?" Terri asked confused as she tried as hard as she could to remember what had happened. Gokkudera fell to his knees bringing Terri down with him. "What happened to your Shoulder?" Terri asked confused.

"Let's say you have a good throwing arm." Gokkudera joked lightly.

"I did that?" Terri asked Horrified.

"Yes but you weren't your normal self." Gokkudera pointed out forgivingly. "Mukuro brain washed you into thinking we abandoned you."

"We should probably take those out huh?" Terri asked as she moved to take out the needles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; at least not until he can get medical attention." Mikki said from behind Terri causing Terri to whip around to find Reborn carrying her bridal style. "Hey." Mikki greeted casually once Terri turned around. Terri broke free of Gokkudera's grasp and squished Mikki between her and Reborn's bodies causing Mikki to let out a sort scream of pain.

"Man, my vocal cords hurt." Mikki thought as she rubbed her neck after Terri had jumped back frightened by Mikki's howl. "Sorry about that." Mikki apologized for scaring Terri. "It just someone thought that it would be a good idea to break my arm." Mikki teased.

"Dislocated." Reborn corrected. "Be grateful I put in back while you were resets and couldn't feel it." Reborn added Ready to drop Mikki.

"Minus 50 points" Terri thought unhappy that Reborn had hurt Mikki purposefully. A large crash was heard from the area where Tsuna was fighting the real Mukuro. Everyone looked over to find Tsuna with the dying will flame on his forehead except he was still fully dressed and he had a strange pair of gloves on his hands. The group ran over to find Mukuro passed out on a giant divot in the hard stone floor. Tsuna's flame started to disappear as he surveyed the damage he had done.

"I did that?"Tsuna asked as he looked at the now severely beaten Mukuro.

"Without my help" Reborn added As Leon crawled up his leg and onto his shoulder. "You're feeling better now?" Reborn asked Leon who nodded in response and used his tail to point at Tsuna's gloves. "I see, so Tsuna finally showed his potential." Reborn stated happily as he looked over to Tsuna. Reborn shifted Mikki so that he was holding her with one arm by carrying her over his shoulder as he walked over and put his free hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "As expected of one of my students." Reborn complemented.

"Reborn!" Bianchi yelled happily as she ran into his free arm hugging him. "When can we start planning the Wedding?"

"Wedding?"Mikki Thought Unhappily. "Just shoot me why don't you." Mikki Mumbled out loud by accident, only loud enough for Reborn to hear. Before Reborn could say anything a steel collar connected to a link chain wrapped around Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken's neck. At the door stood Three men their faces hidden by the bandages that concealed any noticeable qualities.

"Who are they?" Tsuna asked frightened.

"Vendicare," Reborn said quietly with the smallest hint of fear in his own voice. "The punishers of those who break the mafia law. They punish those who cannot be punished by the normal laws." The Vendicare pulled on the chains dragging the three across the floor and out the door. Soon after they left the Vongola medical team arrived. Reborn handed over Mikki to one of the paramedic which treated her on sight.

"This is a bit too familiar for my liking." Mikki told Terri jokingly as the paramedic inserted the IV into Mikki's arm. "Weee" Mikki thought until she overheard Bianchi.

"What colors should we use?" She asked happily as she talked to Reborn about their wedding.

"Puke bucket please." Mikki mentally requested.

"Do you think Mikki would mind being the maid of honor?" Bianchi asked since Reborn hadn't answered her last question.

"Scratch that. Lethal injection please." Mikki corrected her last thought as she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Three. Two. One."

"Will you be the maid of honor?" Bianchi asked her poison not being contained to her cooking.

"Sure."Mikki replied throwing Bianchi for a loop. "When's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow at noon." Bianchi Replied shocked.

"What have you done so far?" Mikki asked forcing herself to sit up.

"We have a church."Bianchi replied hesitantly.

"Sounds like we have some work to do." Mikki pointed out. "Reborn may be my boss but I consider him a good friend. Let's give you both a wedding you can be happy with twenty years from now." Mikki said deciding to throw bainchi for another loop.

"Can I help?" Terri asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Bianchi said happily. Together the girls made a list of all the things that needed to be done before noon. They still needed a reception, a honeymoon, a florist, a baker, a photographer, a bridal shower, a priest, car and driver, and most importantly a dress.

"We're gonna have our hands full." Mikki said aloud as she looked over the list of things they needed. Mikki looked at her IV. "Almost empty." Mikki thought gratefully since she'd be running around and burning the midnight oil to get things set. "Terri could you go get Reborn?" Mikki asked as she puzzled over the list.

"Sure." Terri replied happily. "Reborn!" Terri yelled happily. Wedding have always held a special place in Terri's heart. "We need your help planning." Terri announced causing Reborn to roll his eyes and grit his teeth. Terri paused. "Reborn."Terri started quietly "Do you want to get married?"Terri asked confused by Reborn's reaction to her mentioning the wedding.

"Not really. I agreed to it though and I'm a man of my word."Reborn explained quietly so Bianchi didn't hear.

"Minus a thousand points." Terri Glared. "You don't love her do you?" Terri accused.

"She's a good ally. She's been asking me for ages, I wasn't thinking clearly when I answered since it was in the middle of the rescue mission." Reborn explained just as quietly as before.

"Look I don't like you." Terri stated bluntly "At all." She added and paused to let in sink into Reborn thoughts. "But if this is gonna make you miserable then don't you think it might be worth it to tell her that it's not something that you want before she calls her entire contact list and has them get on the next flight to Japan?" Terri pointed out. "Forever is a really long time." Terri added.

"You have no idea." Reborn said under his breath and sighed.

"It's not fair to her either." Terri continued. "Don't you think she deserves to have someone that loves her as much if not more then she loves you?" Terri asked only to have Reborn remain silent. Terri sighed. "Look do you know any priests?" Terri asked knowing that it would be one of the questions Mikki asked causing Reborn's eyes to light up.

"Actually yes I do. Let them know that I have that and the suit taken care of." Reborn turned to leave.

"Ah, you're not getting away that easy mister" Terri said grabbing the back of Reborn's collar.

"What else is there to discuss?" Reborn asked confused as they walked over to Mikki and Bianchi.

"Reborn." Mikki and Bianchi said happily.

"Took you long enough to come over." Mikki added. "Ok do you have a reception preference?" Mikki started her long list of questions.

"McDondalds" Reborn thought unhappily "Nope" He actually replied.

"Ok, Honeymoon preference?" Mikki asked raising an eyebrow and Reborn lack of enthusiasm.

"Nope." Reborn say by instinct. "Actually" Reborn corrected. "Camping."

"Camping?" Bianchi asked hurt and confused.

"That actually sound like a really good idea." Mikki agreed perfectly serious.

"Preist?" Mikki asked

"Taken care of." Reborn replied.

"Thank heavens. Ok car and driver?" Mikki asked trying to make this as easy as possible for Reborn.

"I have a car." Reborn replied as though he just remembered that. "It's in a local garage for storage."

"We can take a look at it later. If it's been in storage it may not be a good idea to use it."Mikki pointed out.

"Are you allergic to any particular plants or foods?" Mikki asked as she put a check next to priest and car.

"Nope." Reborn said what seemed to be his favorite word at the moment.

"Ok we're good then go get some rings and if you want a bachelor party host it yourself." Mikki replied as the Paramedic took out the IV from Mikki's arm. "Let me know when you have enough time to give the car a once over and I'll help."

"I'm free now." Reborn pointed out.

"Mikki where are we gonna find a dress this quickly?" Terri asked bringing up a major concern. Mikki Thought for a few second then looked at Bianchi.

"Terri take Bianchi to the apartment. Have her try it on." Mikki said with a soft smile.

"It?" Reborn asked confused.

"Mikki's a terrible impulse shopper when it comes to garage sales." Terri explained with a laugh. "This one time we found a white lace wedding dress. Vintage I'm pretty sure. We both wanted it but Mikki won the rock paper scissor's game." Terri said with a laugh.

"Why is it here?" Reborn asked confused.

"Cause her mom has threatened to throw it away before we left." Terri replied for Mikki. "I'll have her try it on." Terri said looking to Mikki as Bianchi's eyes sparkled like they were made of glitter just from thinking of the idea of a vintage lace wedding dress.

"Can you text me her measurements and do some pinning too?"Mikki added as she got off the stretcher.

"Sure." Terri replied with a thumbs up. "We'll meet up with you at the mall how does that sound?" Terri suggested.

"Perfect." Mikki agreed as she walked over to reborn. "Let take a look-see at your car." Mikki added waiting for Reborn to show her the way. Reborn walked to the window with Mikki following in confusion.

"How do you feel about hand gliding?" Reborn asked as he opened the window.

"Terrified." Mikki answered honestly as Reborn stepped on to the ledge then motioned for Mikki to join him.

"Perfect, that means you won't let got." Reborn said smugly as Mikki hesitantly stepped on the ledge. Leon crawled into Reborn hand and turned in to the giant human carrying kite Reborn mentioned earlier. Reborn Held on with one hand and offered it to Mikki. Mikki shakingly held on to the middle of the bar. Reborn forced them off the building Grabbing the far end of the pole so that he was over Mikki who was forcing her eyes shut as they glided towards town.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Mikki repeated over and over as she held on to the bar so tight that her knuckles started turning white.

"If you open your eyes it's not that bad." Reborn explained with a chuckle. "Try it." Reborn suggested. Mikki remained silent, and then ever so slowly opened one eye only to close it just as quick.

"Liar." Mikki Whispered.

"If you say so." Reborn thought, leaning so the glider would go the right direction. Eventually they made it to their destination the Namimori Car Garage. The landed behind the building then walked around to the front to avoid gathering attention.

"Hey Moriarti," Reborn greeted the old man behind the desk.

"Hey kiddo I haven't seen you in ages."Moriarti returned the greeting. "Have you gotten taller?" The old man asked looking at Reborn confused.

"I was hoping to see my car." Reborn requested avoiding the question.

"Sure sure." Moriarti agreed grabbing a key from the wall "Here you are. Finally gonna use it?"

"It seems so." Reborn replied as he lead Mikki down the hall into a room full of cars. Down the rows to an old black car. Mikki just stared in shock.

"It's nothing too great." Reborn admitted causing Mikki to stare at him with her jaw practically hitting the ground.

"Reborn, this is a 1960 Rolls Royce Phantom V Limo." Mikki said as if he was crazy. "In mint condition."Mikki added as she walked around the car staring at it as if it was a piece of candy she couldn't have.

"You really like it?" Reborn asked shocked that she even knew what kind of car it was. Mikki just nodded as she stared at it.

"It is the mafia car." Mikki stated as she gave the car an air hug, not knowing if she was allowed to touch it. Reborn just laughed at Mikki's current state of bliss.

"Get in." Reborn offered. Mikki hesitantly grabbed for the handle incase reborn changed his mind. Reborn walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in as well.

"You did a really good job resorting this." Mikki complemented as she Looked around the inside of the car and closed the door as gently as she could. "The 1960's had some amazing cars." Mikki commented happily.

"Yeah" Reborn agreed as if he was going back to distant memories. "Favorite muscle car?" Reborn asked quickly to see if Mikki knowing about his car was just the fluke of a childhood dream.

"Chevy Chevelle" Mikki replied just as fast.

"Chevy?" Reborn asked doubtfully.

"Don't diss my Chevy." Mikki Replied giving Reborn a playful warning look.

"Ok, Ok." Reborn replied holding his hands up for a few seconds then started the car.

"Who would have thought that i'd trust Miss bipolar as an ally." Reborn thought amused by Mikki's growth as a hitman. Leon crawled up his arm turning into a pair of fuzzy dice around the rearveiw mirror causing Mikki to laugh from amusement. "Let's get you to the mall." Reborn said pulled out of his parking spot to head out of the garage. Mikki's Cell phone went off, signaling a call from Terri. Mikki answered the called and held her phone to her ear.

"It fits. Perfectly." Terri said happily.

"Great tell her she can keep it. I won't be wanting it back." Mikki told Terri as she looked out the window at the scenery passing by.

"Are you sure?"Terri asked as she looked over at the ecstatic Bianchi. "Actually that may not be a bad attitude to have cause I don't think she's gonna give it back."

"Kinda figured." Mikki replied not surprised.

"How's the car?"Terri asked curiously.

"He has a 1960 Rolls Royce" Mikki replied trying to contain her excitement.

"Put me on Speaker?"Terri requested.

"Sure."Mikki complied pushing the Speaker button.

"Hey Reborn, Good luck getter her out of the car." Terri said jokingly.

"Ha ha," Mikki said sarcastically turning off speaker phone. "Classy." Mikki said once the Phone was back against her ear.

"Just thought I'd let you know I'm heading to the mall."Terri explained.

"Thanks for letting me know. See you soon," Mikki Replied.

"Seeyea" Terri said then hung up. "Now then let's get you out of this dress." Terri said as she started to help Bianchi with the dress once more. "The bridal shower is in 4 hours so shopping gonna have to be quick" Terri explained. "Mikki and I most likely will not be there and rehearsal is 2 hours after that. Luckily you just asked the brides maids to find an yellow dress and wear it so that saves us time."

"We didn't tell Mikki did we?" Bianchi asked curiously.

"Crud." Terri replied knowing she had forgotten something.

"We're going to the mall she can pick up something while we're there."Bianchi said calmly.

"I guess that's true." Terri agreed as she waited for Bianchi to finish changing. Once she was done they ran out of the apartment complex and hailed a cab to take them to the mall. "Mikki!" Terri yelled happily as she and Bainchi hurried over to the girl who was waiting for them in the food court.

"Terri hey!" Mikki greeted. "So whats left?" Mikki asked clasping her hands together as she gave bainchi a soft smile.

"Flowers, accessories, appointments and ummm," Terri started then looked at Mikki with a wince. "You need a yellow dress with a white ribbon so you stand out as the maid of honor."

"Please tell me your joking." Mikki thought as she looked over to Baichi in suprise as Bainchi gave her a slightly cold look. "What the heck did i do to desirve this? some one please tell me." Mikki thought annoyed with herself now knowing that she gave up a dress that she had been protecting from her mother for a year now to someone that hated her for no reason.

"Ok, well we can worry about that later. right now flowers and the bride are more important." Mikki said doing her best to be humble. "I hate yellow." Mikki thought as she walked around with the happily gabbing Terri and Bianchi. after mapping their plan of attack the girls went to every accessory store until Bainchi found and bought the set that she liked best and held them close to her body as she lead Mikki and Terri to the salon. Bainchi hurried to the desk.

"Hello, one styling apointment and one cut apointment please." Bainchi stated happy as she continued to cling to his bag.

"You're getting your hair cut before your wedding?" Mikki asked curiously as bainchi looked at her with a smile.

"No i'm just getting it styled. you on the other hand need a hair cut." Baichi stated reminding Mikki that her once elbow length curls where now mangled and mutilated.

"Oh."Mikki replied as she played with a section of it noticing that part of it was as long as it use to be and the other part was cut clean up to her shoulder. "I guess she's right." Mikki thought as she followed bianchi back until a stylist lead her away.

"What happened?" the stylist asked horrified as she tried to not look at Mikki's black eye.

"I wouldnt know where to start so we're just gonna go with it was a blender accident." Mikki stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I see." the stylist said not pushing for details. "so what do you want to do with it?" they asked curiously as they went through the motions of prepping for a cut.

"Save as much as you can?" Mikki requested. "I've been growing it out for years now and it's sad to see it like this." Mikki stated as she looked in the mirror for the first time. she looked aweful. her face was cut and bruised and the black eye stood out most of all from reborn punching her in the face. sadly her hair looke worst then her face from what ever tourchure Mukuro did to her inorder to make it so he could possess her at his will. it looked like he had indeed stuffed it all in a blender and allowed the blender to chop it to bits.

"I'll see what I can do." the stylist replied sympothetically. Mikki relaxed closing her eyes allowing the stylist to do what she hoped they knew best. after half an hour the stylist tapped on her shoulder. "It's done." the sytlist stated happily causing mikki to open her eyes and stare at the mirrior in horror. her once long flowing curls were now cut down to the point that they barely reached the bottom of her check.

"You look so cute! and it's the perfect length for the style I want you to have." Bainchi stated happily as she walked over to Mikki's booth with terri following behind her. Bianchi happily looked in the mirror to examine her hair again to make sure that the bun and curls around it were not falling out of place. "the other brides maids all have straight hair though, could you do this style with straight hair?" Bainchi asked showing the sytlist a picture.

"that will be no trouble at all." the stylist stated as he gave Bainchi and ok with his fingers before pluging in a hair straightener.

"Oh please no." Mikki thought as she closed her eyes. "The things do for brides." Mikki thought as she closed her eyes as the stylist went back to work. Mikki opened her eyes once more after the stylist tapped on her shoulder again.

"It took an hour to straighten that mane of yours but tadah!" the stylist said happily as mikki looked in the mirror to find a braid going over the top of her head like a head band while all of her hair was now dead straight.

"I look. like an eight year old." Mikki thought horrified by her overly youthful hair style that to her looked like it shaved 10 years off of her already youthful face.

"It looks perfect!" Bainchi stated happily as she approched with a new bag.

"Well as long as it's what she wants. I know that when it's my day to shine i hope my friend will be there for me even if i turn into a bridezilla like bainchi." Mikki thought trying to keep her head up high and confident until bainchi pulled out a lemon yellow a line empire waist dress with a white ribbon around the high waist that would barely make it to Mikki's knees.

"Dear heaven, what have I done to deserve this?" Mikki asked as she smiled at bainchi and accepted the dress. "I'm gonna look like a 3 year old." Mikki thought as she stared at the dress intermitantly as they looked for flowers at the near by flower store.

"Oh suprise suprise, she chose the daffodils." Mikki thought starting to become sour as she looked at her self in a nearby mirror. even with out the yellow dress mikki already looked like a rip banana.

"I need to do something to get away from this demon lord" Mikki thought as she was loaded down with flowers as they exited the flower store. Mikki hailed a cab for Terri and Bianchi.

"You guys go ahead I'll set up the flowers at the reception and make sure everything's running smoothly.

"You're a life saver." Bianchi said happily as she scooted into the cab, Terri following suit. Once they got back to the apartment Bianchi and Terri cooked finger food as quick as they could before the guests arrived.

"Mikki told me to give you this." Terri said once the table was full of light snacks. Bianchi hesitantly took the smallish wrapped box that Terri was holding out to her. Bianchi opened the gift to find a white lace dress slip. Bianchi happily put it next the dress that was laying on Mikki's bed. The guests for the bridal shower came and went and before they knew it, a day had passed and it was now time for the wedding. Terri and Bainchi arived at the church a good five hours before the wedding to find Mikki still running around setting up with her dress still in it's bag, dejected in the corner.

"Hey guys glad you could make it. the brides room is set on that side of the building far from the groms room so that way we can avoid bad luck." Mikki stated as she pointed in the general direction of the room. Bianchi hurried to find the room leaving Terri to talk with Mikki for a little.

"Are you ok?" Terri asked concerned as she put a comforting hand on Mikki's shoulder.

"Me? yeah I'm fine." Mikki lied and Terri knew it.

"Mikki. Be strong it's almost done. then you can wash you're hair and the curls will come back. dont worry you can grow it back out again." Terri stated knowing that was probably a large factor of what was bothering her. Mikki smiled before they went to finish the last of the preperation before going to help Bianch get ready. The moment that She had been waiting for all her life finally came. even though Bianchi's parents couldn't make it because of the sudden notice Gokkudera offered hand of Bianchi to Reborn at the ceremony so the wedding could happen on scedule. The strangest thing happened though. Reborn wouldn't speak throughout the whole Ceremony. It was apparent to everyone that Bianchi was becoming more and more annoyed the longer Reborn remained silent.

"He mush have the weddin jitters" The Priest offered with a thick accent to Bianchi when Reborn wouldn't even utter the words I do. This caused everyone to laugh and some how managed to calm Bianchi down instantly as well. Mikki Just stared at the old Priest in confusion.

"That's true I'm pretty nervous too." Bianchi agreed.

"I'll Talk to him."The priest offered, walking out of the chapel with Reborn. A few minutes had pasted and the Priest came back alone. "H-he has a request of his bride. He asks that everyone goes in to the Reception hall." Everyone did as the Priest asked in confusion taking their assigned seats except for the Priest who stood in front of the bridal table. 20 or 30 Reborn's entered the room after everyone was seated. "The groom would like for you to find him."The priest explained hesitantly then moved to stand by the giant cake. Bianchi stood up and walked through the crowd of Reborn's looking over each one.

"This one Is the real Reborn." Bianchi announced hugging the once she thought was real. In response The head fell off the dummy reborn. Bianchi picked up the head crestfallen and ready to cry as Mikki walked up behind her.

"It may be a good idea to go on the trip still." Mikki offered sympathetically.

"Yeah." Terri agreed coming up of Bianchi's other side.

"I see what reborn was trying to tell me." Bianchi said in her normal indoor voice. "I don't know him well enough yet." Bianchi explained as she wiped tears away from her eyes. "You guys are right. I'm going to go on that trip early. My bags are already packed anyways."

"Thata girl." Terri Encouraged Bianchi. "Minus ten thousand points Reborn. This is low even for you." Terri thought angrily.

"Why don't you help her to the car. I'll start cleaning up." Mikki said through the shuffling of guests leaving. Terri nodded and walked Bianchi through the crowd of condolences. Mikki cleaned until everyone had left then turned around and walked over to the Priest and slapped him across the face.

"Reborn you coward, that was beyond terrible." Mikki hissed at the highly surprised Reborn.

"How did you know?"Reborn asked as Leon Morphed off of Reborn as usual when Reborn is in disguise.

"Side burns." Mikki said simply. "None of them were right, but Credit to Bianchi she did pick the closest one in my opinion." Reborn just stared at Mikki. "There is a very distinct difference between a natural curl and a curling iron." Mikki added as she walked over to the cake table and started to put some of the pre sliced pieces onto a nearby cart. "Such a waste." Mikki said not sure if she was happy or sad.

"I don't think so." Reborn contradicted causing Mikki to turn around only to get caked in the face. Mikki used her finger to dig out where her eyes should be. And gave reborn a look that screamed 'I can't believe you just did that'. once she could see she took one of the slices and returned the favor. What started as a friendly battle turned into a full scale war by the time Terri returned.

"You guys can clean this up." was all Terri said as she walked away from the icing covered floors. Luckily for Mikki and Reborn. That's what janitors and hired hands are for.

* * *

Well this was a fun chapter yes? if you dont know what a 1960 rolls royce phantom v looks like. I suggest you look it up. Also I will be going back to split chapters because Mikki will be going to Italy next time while Terri stays in japan. Plus thats how I want to write the story. Comment?


	34. Terri's chapter 18

Welcome to the latest installment of Stereo love, Amsharp here with some awesome news for harvest moon fans! I've started yet another story. (May I never learn?) The story is called Peponi. (If you look it up it turns out that there is another story besides mine named Peponi but that's ok because the other one is an ncsi story.)

Luckily this happens to be the most popular story I've ever written so there is no chance I'll just stop writing this one.(number of readers= level of motivation to write.)

Anyways boring stuff time:

Song suggestion: Knee deep (feat. Jimmy Buffett) by Zac Brown Band

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Seriously I'm a college student and everyone know college students owe their souls for their loans)

On to the fun stuff!

* * *

A week had passed since Reborn botched his own wedding and needless to say Terri was still peeved.

"What make you think it's a good idea to go on a business trip with that Jerk?" Terri asked Mikki who was in her room packing for her trip.

"He may be a jerk but he's you boss as much as he's my boss." Mikki pointed out to Terri which caused her to remember something. "By the way Reborn told me to give this to you" Mikki said rummaging through her desk and pulling out an envelope with a check in it.

"What is this?"Terri asked suspiciously as she pulled the check out of the envelope that Mikki handed her.

"Workers compensation since you got kidnapped." Mikki said as she went back to packing. "Reborn told me to explain to you since it's a check there's no way for the money to be dirty money." Mikki added causing Terri to give her a disbelieving look.

"Mikki remember those little people that usually sit on your shoulder and point out when something is painfully obviously wrong?" Terri asked calmly.

"You mean shoulder angels?" Mikki asked curious as to what Terri was getting at.

"You don't any do you?"Terri asked causing Mikki to laugh.

"Terri shoulder angels don't exist."Mikki replied through her chuckles as she closed her suitcase. "Is something's bothering you?" Mikki asked curiously as she zipped her suit case shut then sat down on the bed. Terri Remained silent. "What is it? You can tell me." Mikki encouraged as Terri sat down next to her.

"It's just that you seem to accept this life style so easily." Terri said quietly. "You aren't planning on leaving are you?"Terri asked surprising Mikki.

"No, I'm not planning on leaving." Mikki answered truthfully. "But that doesn't mean I won't try and get you out safely." Terri just looked at the ground. "I've sent in the papers to extend my foreign exchange trade." Mikki announced. "Naturally I asked my parents, they seemed fine with it so long as I visit for a month over the summer."

"You're not even going home?" Terri asked surprised that Mikki's dedication to the mafia was running this deep.

"I was hoping you'd extend your stay as well." Mikki requested. "It will be easier to protect you if you're nearby." Mikki waited hoping that Terri would say something but to no avail. "While I'm in Italy I'll try talking to Vongola the 9th. He should be able to get you out without any trouble." Mikki explained hoping that bit of new would cheer up Terri.

"And what if he says no" Terri pointed out.

"Well we'll just have to hope he says yes" Mikki replied trying to stay optimistic as she hugged Terri. A knocking at the door cut their conversation short. Mikki learning her lesson walked over to the door silently and checked through the peep hole. There in the hall way stood Reborn Who was tapping his foot impatiently. Terri walked into the living room as Mikki opened the door for Reborn.

"You ready?" Reborn asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Yea just let me put my shoes on and grab my suitcase." Mikki replied contradicting herself.

"Right." Reborn said as he sat down in the couch to wait and try not to feel too awkward under Terri's daggered glare. "Did you get the check?" Reborn asked trying to fill the silence.

"Yep." Terri replied yet at the same time effectively killed the conversation.

"Ok I'm ready to go." Mikki said walking out with her medium size suitcase.

"That's all you're bringing?" Reborn asked surprised. "We could be gone all summer." Reborn pointed out.

"You maybe but I can't be in Italy all summer." Mikki replied "I still have to convince my parents to let me stay here so I need a month to be home over the summer. I can stay for one week. Two tops" Mikki explained then continued "I still need them to think I'm a normal girl." Reborn just rolled his eyes unhappy about this previously unknown time restraint.

"Fine will hurry." Reborn agreed. "Let's go."

"Right." Mikki said as Reborn started to head out the door. "Terri are you sure you don't want to come with?"

"Yea I'm fine, beside if I went that means I'd have to postpone that date with Gokkudera." Terri explained as she shooed her friend to the door.

"That right that's today." Mikki remembered as she walked to the door then turned back to Terri. "I hope you have a great time." Mikki said giving Terri a hug. "I'm really sorry things didn't turn out how we planned when we came here." Mikki said looking at the floor guiltily.

"Hey stuff happens." Terri replied giving Mikki her desired forgiveness. "Not this strange usually but stuff happens."

"Did I mention our flight leaves in four hours and it's a 3 hour drive?"Reborn stated trying to get Mikki out the door.

"You don't miss your flight."Terri complied with Reborn's unspoken command to hurry up.

"I'll call once I'm settled in ok?"Mikki suggested to Terri who nodded in response. After that Reborn was finally able to get Mikki out the door. Terri turned around to face the Living room. It and the rest of the house for that matter was a huge mess with dirty dishes books papers and dirty clothes left everywhere. The last week had been hard since Mikki and Terri had finals all that week and finals are hard enough when they're in your own language none the less a completely different language.

"I can't let Gokkudera see the apartment like this" Terri thought as she started to pick up the dirty clothes from the floor and off the furniture and put them in a giant heap in the middle of the Living room. "How did we live like this for a week?" Terri thought as she removed dirty plates and cups from any flat surface that could be found and moved them all to the kitchen. Terri went to grab a garbage bag when there was a knocking at the door. "That's strange, Gokkudera isn't supposed to be her till tonight." Terri thought slightly panicking as she went to answer the door, trash bag still in hand. Terri checked through the peep hole then opened the door to reveal Ryouhei.

"Hey is Mikki home?"Ryouhei asked looking around trying to find her. "The week's almost up so I thought we could go on that date now." Ryouhei explained his intentions. Terri gave Ryouhei an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry but she's already left with Reborn for Italy." Terri explained then realized that this was one of those open mouth insert foot moments when flames seemed to appear from anger in Ryouhei's eyes.

"Why is Reborn with her?"Ryouhei asked through his irritation.

"Well Reborn is from Italy so he offered to go with as a translator." Terri explained chuckling nervously.

"I see," Ryouhei said as he looked away. "Thanks anyways." Ryouhei stated then left.

"Minus 500" Terri said as she walked over to pick up some garbage off the table. Several hours of cleaning later Terri stepped back and looked at her hard work. The Apartment that was once the poster child of filth, was now practically sparkling with cleanliness. "Yes!" Terri said happily throwing her arms into the air. "No." Terri thought as she caught a whiff of her own odor. Terri quickly ran to the bathroom checking the time as she ran by the clock. "5 o clock." Terri thought relieved. "45 minutes to get clean 30 minutes to find an outfits and 45 to prep after that." Terri ran in to the bathroom, starting the shower so the water would be warm when she entered. After an hour Terri emerged happily drying her hair with her second towel. Terri looked over to the clock and froze then ran into her room as quickly as she could. "Dang it all I wasted a lot of time" Terri ran to the closet full of freshly washed clothes to try and figure out what to wear. "I could always wear my favorite yellow floral tank top with my jean mini jacket." Terri thought holding up the combination to examine it. "He's already seen that though" Terri thought putting it back into the closet. Terri tore through her clothes and some of Mikki's clothes trying to find something to wear. Terri flopped on to her bed the 15 minutes to find an outfit was up and starting to eat into her prep time. Terri propped herself up after flopping onto the bed due to the strange rustling sound of a paper bag.

Terri looked around the edge of her bed to find a large gift bag with a little note on it that said 'To: Terri' "What the." Terri thought as she got off the bed to examine the bag. Terri picked it up and put it on her bed then grabbed the note on top. "Dear Terri" Terri read aloud. "As you probably remember I went out shopping for my trip last night. The thing is I went shopping for clothes since all I had was dirty. Call me lazy if you will." Terri stopped and commented "Oh I will, lazy." Terri joked then continued reading. "anyways there was this huge buy one get one sale so I figured for each thing I bought for me I'd get something free for you." Terri stopped reading the note half way through and emptied the content of the bag. There on her bed was a bunch of clothes and even a few new pairs of shoes. "Jackpot" Terri thought happily as she sorted through the clothes. From the pile Terri grabbed a navy blue short sleeved shirt that went down to her knee bout had a large slit going from her left knee to her right hip and had gold detail around the neckline. She then grabbed a pair of light blue jeans that went a little past her knees that had similar gold detail around the edge of the legs, and the pair of dark brown calf high boots with beaded detail around the top. "Still missing something" Terri thought as she looked through her gifts. It wasn't like Mikki to have an outfit without accessories. Out of the corner of her eye Terri saw a neon blue sticky note in the mess of gifts. "Belt" Terri read the note as she pulled up a long dark brown clothe that matched the boots. The belt had a sewed on white under cloth that showed around the edged with a pre-tied bow over the buckle. Terri put the belt along the shirt's waistline, which happened to be along the bust. On the end of the belt Terri noticed something dangling that didn't look like it belonged. Terri plucked a pink white and blue multi flower pin from the belt. Terri effortlessly slipped the pin into her hair. Terri looked over at the alarm clock. Only twenty minutes left.

"Shoot!" Terri yelled as she ran into the bathroom and took out the flower pin so she could finish working with her hair. "Consider yourself forgiven for leaving me to clean up the mess." Terri thought as she happily looked over her outfit as she dried her hair. Once her hair was tame and dried Terri slipped the pin back into her hair. Terri poked her head in the hall to check the clock again. 5 minutes. "We really need a shower clock" Terri thought to herself as she worked to apply a small amount of natural looking make up. "And time!" Terri thought as she put down her mascara and walked into the hall. 7:02 the clock read. "Ok so I finished a little late." Terri thought as she continued walking into the living room to sit on the couch. As Terri was about to sit down there was a soft knocking at the door. Terri happily walked to the door checking through the peep hole to see Gokkudera standing outside nervously. Terri opened the door for Gokkudera and let him into the house.

"Sorry I'm late."Gokkudera apologized as Terri Shut the door.

"It's no problem." Terri replied "Actually I was running a bit late myself so if anything it's a good thing." Terri pointed out causing Gokkudera to relax.

"So what movie did you want to go and see?" Gokkudera asked now that his confidence had returned.

"This means war sounded like a good one." Terri Suggested causing Gokkudera's eyes to light up.

"War is good, war means fiery explosions and guns." Gokkudera thought mistakenly. "That sounds great." Gokkudera agreed causing Terri to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really?" She asked confused that Gokkudera wanted to see a chick flick.

"Yeah," Gokkudera confirmed making Terri's smile to grow. "We should head out if were gonna get good seats." Gokkudera suggested.

"That's true," Terri agreed and opened the door so they could leave. The two walked together to the movie theater which was luckily only a 10 minute walk from Terri's apartment. Terri and Gokkudera walked in to the theater laughing and having a good time asking each other questions.

"So what is the," Terri got cut off by a voice from behind.

"Hey Gokkudera, Terri." Yamamoto said causing the two to turn around with slightly different reactions. Terri looked at Yamamoto with surprise and somehow didn't notice Gokkudera glaring at Yamamoto.

"Hey Yamamoto, What are you doing here?" Terri asked curiously.

"Just gonna see a movie" Yamamoto replied, not telling the whole truth that he knew that She would be on a date with Gokkudera tonight. "Are you guys here to see a movie too?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why else would anyone go to a movie theater?" Gokkudera pointed out causing Yamamoto to laugh.

"That's a good point. What are you guys gonna go see?" Yamamoto asked with continued curiosity.

"This means war." Terri answered before Gokkudera could say anything.

"Really that's what I'm going to see. I just sorta picked based off the name." Yamamoto explained causing Terri to give him a strange look.

"You guys do know that it's pretty much a chick flick right?" Terri asked Yamamoto and Gokkudera.

"We can still go and see that if you want to." Gokkudera offered even though the idea of sitting through a chick flick pained him.

"Really?" Terri asked looking to Gokkudera excitedly.

"No going back now." Gokkudera thought before he responded. "Sure." Gokkudera walked with Terri over to the ticket box and ordered their tickets. Gokkudera looked around once they reached the theater where the movie would be playing to see if Yamamoto was there too. "Thank heavens we lost him."Gokkudera thought as they took walk duo the steps to find a place to sit.

"Front, middle, or back?" Terri asked before they could get to far up the steps.

"Whereever we can find two open seats." Gokkudera commented on how filled the theater already was.

"Good point." Terri replied as she looked around to find two seats next to each other. Luckily for them there were two seat open still near the middle. The theater grew dark as the movie began to play, and somehow Gokkudera and Terri didn't notice Yamamoto sit in the empty a few rows behind them. During the movie Gokkudera looked over to Terri who seemed entranced by the story the movie was telling. Gokkudera looked away blushing as he pulled the classic 'pretend to stretch but actually put your arm around the girl' move. "Huh?" Terri thought as her concentration on the movie was broken. She turned to look at Gokkudera only to find him looking away with a slight pink tint on his face. Terri smile and rested her head on Gokkudera's shoulder now blushing as well. "Life is good." Terri thought now unable to even think about the movie as Gokkudera rested his head on top of her head. After this the movie seemed to fly by as though it was fighting to keep Gokkudera away from Terri. Gokkudera and Terri walked out of the Theater hand in hand leaving the still unknown and now hurting Yamamoto in his seat. Gokkudera and Terri walked home in silence both to giddy to try and speak because they knew it would come out as gibberish. The walk home took a little longer but neither of them seemed to mind. Once they made it back to Terri's apartment Gokkudera made his first attempt to speak.

"Dang, I forgot the popcorn and candy." Gokkudera admitted as he continued to hold on to Terri's hand "Do you think I can make it up to you by taking you to dinner sometime?"

"I'd like that." Terri agreed causing a grin of pure happiness to spread across Gokkudera's face. Terri looked away slightly as scarlet red covered her face. Terri pulled on Gokkudera's hand so that she could press her lips against his check. "I'll see you around?" Terri asked after pulling away. Gokkudera just nodded as his face became as red at Terri's. Terri giggle then turned and unlocked the door to the apartment and opened it slightly. Before she went in she looked back at the still stunned Gokkudera. "Good night."

"Night." Gokkudera replied as Terri walked in then closed the door. Once the door was shut Terri could her an excited 'yes!' from the hallway causing her to chuckle as she walked back to her bedroom where her clothing induced rampage mess still waited for her. Terri started to pick up the clothes from the floor and put them back on the hangers in the closet. "Huh?" Terri thought as she picked up one of the shirts only to find her cell phone under it. "So that's where it was. I was beginning to think I lost it." Terri said as she picked up the device with her other hand and put it in her pocket so she could go back to cleaning up the mess. Terri put her new clothes that Mikki gave her back in the gift bag. "I'll look through the rest of you tomorrow." Terri said to the bag of clothes as she put it on Mikki's vacant bed so she could flop onto her own. Terri pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and turned the main screen on to check for messages.

One missed call, the screen read.

"Dang it" Terri said as she rolled onto her stomach so she could prop herself up with her free arm. Terri used the speed dial for Mikki's number and hoped that she was able to talk.

"Hello?" Mikki greeted happily.

"Hey I wasn't don't talking to you yet." Terri could hear a peeved Reborn in the background.

"Is this a bad time?" Terri asked wondering if she should call later.

"No, your fine. How was the date?" Mikki asked excitedly.

"It was great, He asked if we could go to dinner together sometime." Terri replied giddy all over again.

"Oh really, sounds like he has lover-boy syndrome." Mikki teased in a friendly manner.

"Still here." Reborn announced from the background.

"That's nice." Mikki said directed to Reborn. "So details please."

"Well we ran into Yamamoto at the theater for a little, he said he was seeing the same movie but I didn't see him anywhere." Terri started

"Gee I wonder why Yamamoto was there." Mikki said jokingly. "5 bucks says he was creeping behind you."

"No I would have notice that." Terri said with a chuckle. "Oh I kiss him on the check." Terri added and receives a wolf call from Mikki.

"My, my chicka do I have to give him the interview, hm?" Mikki asked jokingly.

"No!" Terri practically yelled into the phone. "Good gracious don't do that, I swear you and my dad are in cahoots."

"Oh please I'm 10 times worse at the least." Mikki acclaimed, Terri could mentally see her with a devious grin.

"Mikki, No, Bad girl don't scare every guy away that likes me." Terri chided.

"But Terri if they really like you they wouldn't be intimidated by me." Mikki Play whined.

"No, means no Mikki." Terri said taking the final say on the subject.

"Fine." Mikki agreed considering she never actually planned to do it.

"Oh, by the way Ryouhei stopped by today." Terri remembered.

"Ryouhei?"Mikki asked confused as to why Ryouhei would visit.

"You were suppose to go on a date with him this week remember?" Terri pointed out in a less then amused tone.

"Oh crap that's right!" Mikki said as she slapped her hand against her forehead.

"You honestly forgot? Ryouhei has been so sweet to you how the crap did you forget?" Terri asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I know, I know, that was super lame of me." Mikki admitted as she mentally beat herself for her mistake. "I just got so busy."

"Well he seemed really pissed. Especially about the fact that you were with Reborn." Terri said adding to Mikki's guilt trip.

"Gosh dang it all. Wait why would he be angry that I was with Reborn?" Mikki asked "Better yet, how did he know Reborn was going with me, I didn't tell anyone but you that." Mikki pointed out.

"I may have let a few things slip." Terri accepted her fault causing Mikki to sigh.

"I'll call Ryouhei, Can you look up his home number in the School directory?" Mikki requested.

"Sure" Terri replied as she got up from the bed and pulled out the School directory out from one of the drawers of the desk they shared then flipped through the pages.

"You're a life saver." Mikki replied as she grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from the night stand.

"Ok, 783" Terri started and paused so Mikki could write it down. "941" Terri added after a few seconds and waited till she could no longer hear the scratching of a pen against paper. "0652" Terri finished.

"Excellent, Thank you so much Terri." Mikki restated her appreciation.

"Hey it's no problem," Terri replied then added " It's the least I could do considering you gave me so much clothes." Terri added gratefully.

"So you found them?" Mikki asked happily "What do you think? Are they too over the top or are they ok?" Mikki added quickly.

"They were wonderful. I haven't gotten the chance to look over everything but I love the outfit I'm wearing now." Terri praised. "Especially the hairpin. It's so cute" Terri gushed.

"I'm glad, I was worried you wouldn't like them because some of them are a little," Mikki paused as she looked for the right words. "Fashion forward." Mikki finished her last statement.

"Well they look great. Thank you for the gift and I forgive you for leaving the apartment in a mess and for being lazy." Terri said jokingly.

"Woot!" Mikki said happily over the phone, Terri guessed she was probably pumping her fist in the air.

"Mikki!" Reborn's annoyed voice was heard from the other end of the phone causing Mikki to Sigh.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Mikki replied to Reborn's warning. "Hey Terri I'll call you tomorrow, I need to call Ryouhei now though since it's probably starting to get too late there."

"Ok, don't forget to call though, I miss you already." Terri said unhappy that Reborn was taking Mikki away from her.

"I miss you too, Thanks again for everything." Mikki replied not wanting to say good bye.

"Bye." Terri said the forbidden word first.

"Bye." Mikki followed then both girls hung up the Phone.

"Stupid Reborn." Terri thought as she once again flopped onto her bed so she could look up at the ceiling. "Stupid Reborn and his stupid face and stupid nagging and stupid stupidness." Terri said angrily to the ceiling. Back before Chiro broke in to the apartment, Mikki would always tell Terri to go out to the balcony and scream if she was ever stress or felt emotions welling over. Now if she were to do that half the police force would be at the door. "What am I suppose to do now?" Terri looked over to her pillow and grabbed it pulling it close to her body and she curled up around it. Terri buried her face into the pillow to mute her screaming. Terri was overcome by so many emotions she didn't know how on earth she would ever be able to fall asleep. One side of her was overjoyed and giddy, she had a nice clean apartment, new cloths to look through and her date with Gokkudera went great and on top of that he wanted to go on another date with her. For that side, life was perfect. On the other side though life was not so peachy keen and dandy. To be honest it was horrible. Mikki, her best friend in the whole world, had joined the mafia and she's enjoying it so much she won't leave, she's turning down a perfectly kind and caring guy for her boss that six years older than her and of course you can't forget the little cherry on top of this wonderful layered cake of a situation. Mikki was in a different country with said boss that could probably kill her a hundred and one different ways using only a tooth brush. Terri stopped screaming as she threw her pillow against the head board of the bed. "My life is so hectic when I care about other but if I just focus on myself the world is perfect." Terri realized as she gripped her head between her two hands and continued to curl into a ball on her bed. "How can I find balance and peace like I do when I only think of myself but still care for others?" Terri whispered to herself as she loosened her grip on her head. "I'm selfish for wanting that huh?" Terri asked herself as she pulled her hands back down to her chest. "I guess the cost for being around others and having that happiness that they bring, is the pain of caring for them too much." Terri thought philosophically as she stretched out one of her hands to grab the pillow she just threw so she could hold it close to her once more. "It's such a small cost to pay." Terri thought as she snuggled into the pillow and yawned "Especially when I have such great friends. Even if they're weird and or mafia hit men." Terri mentally added with a smile as she reached for the spare blanket at the end of her bed and pulled it over her exhausted body. "If they can take the time to care about me so much." Terri whispered as she thought of how much trouble all her friends had to go through to get her back from Mukuro. "Then I can definitely take the time to return the favor." Terri finished her sentence with a yawn and drifted off into a blissful slumber where her friends greeted her with open arms.

* * *

so let me know what you think =] that or post your simpathies for Yamamoto because he has officially lost. Nice try though Yamamoto. I'll try and update again soon since I'm free from college for the next 5 months woot!


	35. Mikki's Chapter 18

Hey guess what, thats right it's another update! I think you MikkixReborn fans will like this one. There is a little bit of Italian in this one but there are translations at the bottom if you want to know that they say. I apoligize in advace if i botched the language. I used google translate and everyone knows how well that works.

-boring stuff-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion:【SeeU】Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts【Vocaloid】(- copy and paste this into the youtube search bar. it's a cute song and it has a dancing alpaca! :D )

-Fun stuff-

* * *

"Did I mention our flight leaves in four hours and it's a Three hour drive?" Reborn stated trying to get Mikki out the door.

"Don't miss your flight."Terri complied with Reborn's unspoken command to hurry up.

"Gosh dang it Reborn you're so insensitive. Last time I left her by herself she got kidnapped, I don't want to leave her here like this." Mikki thought unhappy that Reborn was rushing her. "I'll call once I'm settled in ok?"Mikki suggested to Terri who nodded in response. After that Reborn was finally able to get Mikki out the door. The two walked down the hallway silently until they reached the elevator. "So how long is the flight going to be?" Mikki asked trying to start a conversation.

"About nine hours." Reborn said casually.

"Oh good gracious I'm gonna die." Mikki thought as she remembered how bad the jet lag was on her flight from America to Japan. That flight may have lasted longer but at least she didn't have to deal with Reborn. "That shouldn't be too bad." Mikki mused aloud, contradicting her thoughts. Reborn remained quiet as he walked out of the now open elevator door to the front of the complex where a taxi was waiting for them with Mikki following behind him. "Why does he do that?"Mikki mentally asked herself as she put her bag in the trunk of the taxi cab. "Hopefully he's not too mad at me." Mikki added to her thoughts as she got into the cab with Reborn. After a good thirty minutes of silence Mikki had had enough, she opened the satchel bag that she brought with her and pulled out a small note pad and a pen. Mikki quickly scribbled a small arrow pointed to the driver and wrote friend or family under the arrow and showed the note to Reborn. Reborn took the pad of paper and stared at it in confusion.

'what the crap kinda hand writing is that?' Reborn wrote underneath with neat penmanship.

' -_- It's called being left handed.' Mikki wrote her response next to a quick drawing of an emoticon.

'You know I can see your real face perfectly fine right?' Reborn asked as he drew an arrow to the emoticon.

'Can you just answer the question' Mikki replied now highly irritated.

'What question I can't read it' Reborn pointed out once more.

"That's it." Mikki thought as she snatched the pad of paper from Reborn and flipped the page so she could write. 'I wanted to know if it was safe to talk to you around this guy cause I wanted to apologized for springing the fact that I can only stay in Italy for a few week on you because I thought you were angry but if you gonna be a butt and make fun of my hand writing you can just forget that.' Mikki wrote slowly so that every letter was clear and easy to read then handed the note pad back to Reborn. Mikki watched Reborn read over the note and notices a small smirk spread across his face as he started to write a response at the bottom of the page. Reborn handed the note pad back for Mikki to read what he wrote. On the page was 'really?' with and arrow pointing at the word butt. Mikki glared at Reborn and tossed the note pad back at him without writing a response then turned so she could look out the window. Reborn Picked up the pad of paper confused at Mikki's actions. Little did she know the arrow was actually pointing to the part of her message that said she thought he was angry "Freakin' jerk." Mikki thought unhappily and spent the rest of the Taxi ride in silence. The silence seemed to make time slow down just to torment the upset girl even farther. Even so they still made their way onto the plan and took their assigned seats. "Wheee, nine more spectacular hours of staying quiet." Mikki thought sarcastically as she took her seat near Reborn. After three hours on the plane Mikki's head slowly started to bob from the pull of gravity. "No," Mikki thought as she recognized her fatigue. "No sleeping it's not professional to sleep in front of your boss."Mikki thought as she forced her neck to hold up the weight of her head. Mikki looked over to find Reborn leaning his head back against the head read with his eyes shut and his arms folded over each other. "Maybe a short nap won't hurt." Mikki thought giving in to sleeps tempting calls as she rested her head against the back of her seat and allowed her eyelids to collapse over her eyes. Reborn awoke to something hard hitting his shoulder as the plane was jostled by the air currents. Reborn looked over to see Mikki's head resting comfortably on his shoulder, in a deep sleep. Mikki's face was completely relaxed and seemed at peace which was quite different from the glaring scowl that she had been displaying for the past few hours. Mikki unconsciously started to softly nuzzle Reborn's arm so she could find a more comfortable place for her head.

"Why does she do that?" Reborn mentally asked the same question that Mikki had asked earlier as he remembered the cab ride to the mock mount doom. Reborn sighed as he used the arm that Mikki wasn't leaning on to move the armrest that divided the two seats so it was out of the way. Reborn then snake the arm that Mikki was leaning on around her and moved her closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest. Mikki quietly groaned as she nuzzled into Reborn's chest till the side of her head was flat against Reborn's chest. "Give a girl an inch and she takes a mile." Reborn thought as he looked down at Mikki then went back to resting his head on the seat like he was before closing his eyes and listening the sound of Mikki's soft breathing.

Bing. "This is your captain speaking, it's currently 5 in the morning and we are about ready to land in Italy. Please take this time to finish your snacks and get yourself buckled in." the captain announced over the loud speakers causing Reborn to slightly jolt from his sleep. Reborn found Mikki still resting under his arm only now she was holding onto his suit jacket and his hat somehow managed to fall off his head and onto the ground. "Shot we were completely venerable to an attack," Reborn thought chiding himself for his amateur mistake. "This isn't like me at all." Reborn mentally yelled at himself for letting his guard down. "What is wrong with me?" Reborn whispered to himself as he gently got Mikki to let go of his jacket so he could put her back into her seat and buckle her back in so she wouldn't know that he had moved her. Once Reborn had successfully moved Mikki back to her seat he picked his hat up from the floor and got up so he could grab her buckle and snapped it into place. Reborn then when back into his seat, buckled himself in and grabbed one of the in flight magazines so he could pretend he had been reading the whole time.

"Mikki." Reborn said after opening the magazine to a random page near the end. Mikki didn't react. "Mikki." Reborn said a little louder with still no reaction. Reborn grabbed Mikki's shoulder and shook it. "Mikki." Reborn tried once more, this time with more success.

"Hm?"Mikki asked with her eyes still shut.

"We're landing soon." Reborn informed Mikki causing her to groan.

"Why would you wake me up? Landing makes me feel sick." Mikki unknowingly confessed to Reborn.

"If you don't wake up I'm leaving you on the plane." Reborn threatened, going back to his usual cold nature.

"Fine, I'm up." Mikki replied as she rubbed her face with her hands then looked over to Reborn. "Sorry for falling asleep like that. I didn't snore right?" Mikki asked still visibly drowsy.

"I'd be happier right now if you hadn't." Reborn Lied as he turned the page of the magazine causing Mikki to blush.

"It was that bad?" Mikki asked extremely worried.

"Horrid." Reborn added to his lie causing Mikki to drop her head from embarrassment.

"Darn it all, I hope that's not what woke you up. I don't usually snore. Usually it's really quiet if I do." Mikki added to her confession under the influence of her drowsiness.

"Practically woke up the whole plane." Reborn said as he closed his magazine and put it back in the pocket it was in before as the plane touched the ground. Reborn let Mikki continue to worry until the plane stopped moving. "You didn't snore." Reborn said causing Mikki to look at him in confusion.

"Then why did you say I did?" Mikki asked only calm because she was still trying to wake up.

"How was the landing?" Reborn asked in response causing Mikki to look at him in shock then smile softly at him.

"Thank you for distracting me."Mikki answered grateful that she'd actually be able to eat once she got off the plane.

"I just didn't want you stress puking on my suit." Reborn said brushing off Mikki's gratitude as he released his seatbelt so he could get up. "Are you gonna get up?" Reborn asked causing Mikki to blush with embarrassment yet again as she fumbled to undo her seatbelt then get out of her seat so Reborn could stand up straight. Reborn and Mikki exited the plane and grabbed their bags from the baggage claim then exited the airport so they could find a cab. Reborn walked out to the edge of the street leaving his luggage with Mikki so he could hail a cab. After a few minutes Reborn felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Can I try?" Mikki asked the frustrated Reborn.

"No," Reborn said only to have a cab drive past him. "Fine." Reborn said defeated as he walked over to the luggage and allowed Mikki to take his place. Mikki took a step into the road and held her hand in the air to signal her need for the taxi. About thirty seconds later a cab stopped in front of Mikki. The driver rolled down the passenger window and started to talk to Mikki in Italian. "Um" Mikki was all Mikki was able to say in response. Reborn walked up behind Mikki and started to talk to the cab driver. Eventually Reborn walked over to the luggage and grabbed his bags and brought them over to the cab once Reborn had returned Mikki ran over and grabbed her bag. When Mikki came back she put her bag in the trunk then entered the cab with Reborn after shutting the trunk's hatch. As the cab drove them to their destination Mikki did her best to hide her excitement as she looked out the window at all the old buildings that surrounded the streets. After awhile the cab pulled over to let Mikki and Reborn out. "This is so cool." Mikki said finally expressing her enthusiasm.

"Stupido Americano." The cab driver mumbled.

"Wow, didn't even need a translation for that one." Mikki thought annoyed by the cabbies comment. "Who's stupid now?" Mikki thought as she got out of the cab.

"Ehi guarda la tua lingua*" Reborn said to the cabbie with a hint of anger.

"Scusa**" The cabbie said quietly as Reborn got out of the cab as well. The Cabbie popped the hatch for Reborn and Mikki so they could get their stuff out. Once Reborn put his stuff on the sidewalk he walked over to the driver's side door.

"Pensateci la prossima volta prima di provare a fare una lotta con vongola sangue.***" Reborn barked causing the cabbie's face to go whiter than a ghost as he took the money that Reborn was holding out for him.

"Hey Reborn." Mikki said after putting her bag down next to his. "Where do we go from here?" Reborn walked over to Mikki allowing the Cabbie to drive away.

"Well this is where you're staying." Reborn said as he pointed to a small looking motel that they were standing in front of. "And I'll be at that one." Reborn said as he pointed two buildings down from where Mikki was staying to another homely Motel. "The people that run these motels know English so you should be able to check yourself in." Reborn said as reached into his suit jacket and pulled out an envelope then handed it to Mikki. Mikki took the envelope from Reborn giving him a quizzical look. "Workers comp for being kidnapped." Reborn explained as Mikki opened the envelope. There inside of the envelope was a bank statement showing that a thousand dollars had been transferred into her account.

"Thank you, but I was kidnapped because I was stupid and didn't wait for the team. I shouldn't get compensation because of my stupidity."Mikki pointed out.

"Then consider it a bonus." Reborn said as he picked up his bags. "I'll stop by in a few hours to go over the schedule." Reborn said before walking away and leaving Mikki to go into the motel on her own.

"Hello?"Mikki called as she walked up to the Empty Front desk. After a few seconds a plump women walked behind the counter. Her thick brown hair was pulled back into a tight high bun.

"How can I help you?" The women asked with a thick Italian accent.

"I'd like to check in please." Mikki said happily.

"I see and what name is the room under?" The women asked.

"Crap I forgot to ask." Mikki thought as she looked at the lady. "Um, This may take me a few tries. My boss forgot to mention what the reservation would be under."

"That's ok." The lady said ready to flip through the pages.

"Mikki?" Mikki said hoping that the reservation was under her own name.

"I don't see that name." The lady replied as she looked through the list inside of the reservation book.

"Ok, maybe it's under strychnos then." Mikki suggested the lady looked through the list again.

"I'm sorry that's not on the list either," The lady stated and started to wonder if Mikki actually did have a reservation.

"Um, Reborn?" Mikki gave her next guess to the ever patient women.

"You might want to call your boss." The lady suggested.

"Yeah I'll go find him. He can't have gotten too far." Mikki agreed then an idea popped in to her head. "Can you look for Vongola first?" Mikki requested. The women looked at the list then looked at Mikki petrified once she found it on her list. Mikki stared at the women in confusion, was the Vongola family really that scary?

"H-here's your key m-ma'am." The lady said holding out the key for Mikki to take.

"Thank you." Mikki said as she took the key and looked at the number.

"It's up the stairs and to the left." The lady informed Mikki still slightly shaking by the idea the Mikki was a Vongola. Mikki nodded and walked to her room. The room was pretty big it had a twin size bed with light off white bedding and light brown walls with a dark wooden floor. There was a small refrigerator and a microwave near the TV stand, a closet and a door that Mikki figured led to the bathroom. Mikki put her suit case into the closet then pulled out her phone to call Terri.

"Hey this is Terri, Sorry I can't answer the phone at the moment, please leave a message after the beep and I'll call you back." Terri's recorded voice said happily and was followed by a loud beep. Mikki shut her phone without leaving a message knowing that Terri would call her back anyways.

"Time to get out of these grungy travel clothes," Mikki said happily to herself as she opened the suit case that she had just put into the closet. Mikki changed into a white shirt that clung to her frame until it reached Mikki's waist from there the cloth was loose and flowing and reached a little bit past her hips. The shirt had only the right sleeve which was made of lace which also went around the top of the shirt. The shirt was detailed with realistic white and pink cloth flowers that went from the left bust in a diagonal line till it was right above Mikki's Belly button where the flowers ended except for a few that were near Mikki's right hip. Mikki put on a simple pair of light blue jean shorts that reached a little above her mid thigh. Mikki sat on the bed as she put on stockings that where the same light pinks as the flowers on her shirt the stockings left only a one or two inch gap between her shorts. Then put on light brown ankle boots that had a zipper in the front and small white flowers on the sides. Mikki then walked over to the mirror as she put on a thin beaded double strand neck choker. Once Mikki finally got the necklace on she separated her bangs from the rest of her now shoulder length hair and put that hair into a loose bun leaving her long bangs to frame the side of her face. "I'm still missing something." Mikki thought as she walked over to her suit case and rummaged around until she found a white cloth flower with light bead work so it looked like the flower had dew drops on it. Mikki picked it up smiling as she put it over her left ear carefully so she didn't accidently catch any of her bangs. Mikki grabbed her light brown satchel from the bed now satisfied with her appearance and walked over to the door.

"Maybe I'll go look for some food to put in the mini fridge." Mikki thought as she made her way down the stairs and out of the motel. Mikki loved the area where the Motel was located. The roads and building were made of warm stones with plants everywhere making it look like it was part of a dream. The buildings were all connected to each other except for a few were alleys would appear. Mikki walked through the streets looking for a bank so she could with draw some of the money Reborn gave her. After awhile Mikki found her way to a market square. "ATM, ATM, where art thou ATM" Mikki thought with a giggle as she looked around till. Eventually Mikki found one and took out a hundred and fifty of the one thousand dollars in Euros. Mikki walked around the different market stalled. Whenever Mikki would find something she wanted she'd pull out her note pad and draw a quick picture of it with a Euro sign and a question mark next to it and show it to the stall owner. The stall owner would the laugh or call Mikki a stupid American as they took the pad and wrote down the price of the good. "I'm doing pretty well for not knowing the language." Mikki complimented herself as she started to head back. On her way Mikki noticed a small show that was selling clothing. "No, my weakness." Mikki thought as she walked to the stall hoping the find a good deal. Mikki looked around until she found a dark blue floor length dress with no sleeves and a slit up the side until a little above the knee and a matching dark blue organza over layer that started at the bust and reached the floor as well but without a slit in the side. Mikki Opened her note pad getting down to the last few pages already, and drew a picture of the dress the euro sign and a question mark and handed it to the female stall owner.

"It's thirty seven euro." The stall owner said in perfect English.

"That is?"Mikki thought expecting the price to be higher.

"I made all the clothing here myself. They aren't knock offs though, they're my own designs." The young lady explained with a smile. "I want to start my own fashion line someday." The lady added to her explanation.

"I'll take it." Mikki said happy that her money would be going towards helping the lady reach her dream. The lady smiled as Mikki rustled through her satchel and pulled out the money for the dress.

"If you like that one you might like this one too." The lady suggested as she picked up a nearby dress to show to Mikki. This one was another sleeveless dress but this one had a sweet heart neckline instead of a straight neckline. The dress was a light pink like the flowers on Mikki's shirt and it reached the knee on one side and reached half way down the thigh on the other sided. The pink part of the dress was cut so that a two or three inches of the under layer of light grey and white vertical strips showed from the knee to the thigh with light grey and pink cloth roses around the scattered around the ends of the dress. This dress had a similar layer of Light pink organza over it that reached the ground like the dark blue dress that Mikki had just bought but the organza had a large slit in the front that started at the bust and opened wider and wider as it reached the floor. It wasn't a dress that Mikki would usually wear but she had to admit that she liked the dress.

"How much is it?" Mikki asked curiously not quite sure if she wanted it.

"Well I made this last year so I'll sell it for twenty seven euros." The lady offered.

"It is cute." Mikki admitted as she stared at it. "I could always wear it as a costume for Halloween next year if I don't like it as a dress." Mikki thought as she pictured it with a pair of fairy wings. "Or maybe I can give it to Terri if she likes it." Mikki added to her thoughts. "Sure I'll take it." Mikki decided as she gave the lady the last of her money except for 5 euros, her impulse shopping getting the best of her yet again. Mikki put the new dress with the dress she just purchased. "Maybe I'll stop by again sometime." Mikki offered before she left for the Motel. Once she arrived in her room with the door safely shut behind her Mikki dropped the bag with the dresses in it and her satchel near the closet door and walked over to the fridge with her two large paper bags of groceries. The sound of her door opening behind her caused Mikki to freeze.

"Relax it's just me." Reborn announced closing the door behind him. "The lady at the front desk gave me the key."

"Well that's comforting." Mikki said sarcastically as she put the two bags down on the TV stand and Turned to face Reborn.

"Did you just get back from shopping?" Reborn asked confused as he leaned against the wall near the bag with Mikki's new dresses.

"Yeah why?" Mikki replied not sure of what to make of Reborn's question.

"You, how did you communicate with them?" Reborn asked twice as confused as before.

"With my handy dandy note pad. It's actually really helpful when the person reading the note doesn't just pick on you." Mikki replied turning her attention back to her groceries so they didn't end up going bad because she didn't put them away fast enough. Reborn picked up the note book from Mikki's satchel that was on the ground next to the dress bag and flipped through it looking at the different pictures that Mikki drew until he found a blank page.

"Ok so about the schedule." Reborn started so he could get Mikki's attention. "We have a lot on our plates if we're going to find the rings before you leave. Tomorrow and the day after, we'll mostly be gathering information from off the streets. Then we have." Reborn was cut off by the sound of Mikki's phone.

"Terri." Mikki thought as she quickly grabbed the phone then flopped onto the bed.

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Reborn asked as he buried his face into his hand in frustration.

"I've been listening, something about alpacas right?" Mikki said jokingly before answering the phone. "Hello?" Mikki greeted happily.

"I wasn't done talking to you yet." Reborn said allowing some of his anger to seep through his words.

"No, your fine. How was the date?" Mikki asked excitedly nodding as Terri replied."Oh really, sounds like he has lover-boy syndrome" Mikki teased in a friendly manner.

"Still here." Reborn announced from the background.

"That's nice." Mikki said directed to Reborn. "So details please." Mikki said after tunning her focus back to the phone.

"I swear I will take your dang Phone and throw it out the window." Reborn thought erked by the way that Mikki was treating him at the moment.

"Gee I wonder why Yamamoto was there." Mikki said jokingly. "5 bucks says he was creeping behind you." Mikki paused as Terri continued telling her story"My, my chicka do I have to give him the interview, hm?" Mikki asked jokingly pausing once more as Terri spoke."Oh please I'm 10 times worse at the least." Mikki acclaimed with a devious grin that quickly changed to a pout. "But Terri if they really like you they wouldn't be intimidated by me." Mikki play whined.

"There are very people in this world that wouldn't be intimidated by you. And even fewer of them are men." Reborn mentally replied to Mikki's statement.

"Fine." Mikki said after a fairly long pause then paused again only to say the one thing that could irate Reborn more then he already was."Ryouhei?"Mikki asked confused causing Reborn's shoulders to tense up. "Oh crap that's right!" Mikki said as she slapped her hand against her forehead. "I know I know that was super lame of me." Mikki admitted as she mentally beat herself for her mistake. "I just got so busy." Reborn could only guess that she was referring to the date that he made it impossible for her to go one.

"Why did I do that again?" Reborn mentally asked himself, confused as to why he even caredbefore he pulled out a pen from his suit pocket and started writing on the last black page in Mikki's note pad.

"Gosh dang it all. Wait, why would he be angry that I was with Reborn?" Mikki asked causing Reborn the smirk.

"Ok now why the crap am I happy."Reborn thought un amused by his emotions as he continued to write.

"Better yet, how did he know Reborn was going with me, I didn't tell anyone but you that." Mikki pointed out and paused for Terri to speak "I'll call Ryouhei, can you look up his home number in the School directory?" Mikki requested as Reborn finished his short note.

"Great so now she's gonna call him, no doubt before listening to what I have to say." Reborn thought and seriously considered taking Mikki's phone from her and keep it until it was time to leave as he dropped the notepad into the bag next to him before putting the pen back into his pocket.

"You're a life saver." Mikki replied as she grabbed a blank pad of paper and a pen from the night stand. After a few seconded Mikki started to scribble numbers down on to the note pad pausing every once in a while. Reborn decided to scrap his idea of stealing the phone since Mikki would probably end up taking it back then kicking him out one way or another."Excellent, Thank you so much Terri." Mikki restated her appreciation. Pause."So you found them?" Mikki asked happily "What do you think? Are they too over the top or are they ok?" Mikki added quickly. Pause. "I'm glad, I was worried you wouldn't like them because some of them are a little," Mikki paused as she looked for the right words. "Fashion forward." Mikki finished her last statement.

"Is that what they call it? Honestly I just thought a flower shop exploded on your shirt or something." Reborn thought grumpily. "Even if it does make your waist look even smaller than it already is."Reborn added to his thoughts with a small smile that quickly contorted to a frown again. "Why the crap did I just think that. What is wrong with me today!" Reborn mentally exclaimed. His lack of control over his emotion put him in and even fouler mood.

"Woot!" Mikki said happily over the phone, Terri guessed she was probably pumping her fist in the air.

"Mikki!" Reborn practically yelled as he leaned back against the wall once more only now his arm were crossed over his chest.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Mikki replied to Reborn's warning. "Hey Terri I'll call you tomorrow, I need to call Ryouhei now though since it's probably starting to get late there."

"So she is gonna call the turf head" Reborn thought using Gokkudera's insult.

"I miss you too, Thanks again for everything." Mikki replied. "Bye." Mikki hung up the Phone then looked to Reborn.

"Look I just have to make one quick call then my attention is all yours I promise." Mikki told Reborn as she dialed Ryouhei number and pulled her legs up onto the bed so she was siting close to the edge, sliding her boots off her feet at the same time. After a few seconds someone finally picked up the Phone. "Hi, This is Mikki, Is Ryouhei there?" Mikki asked at the same times a devious idea entered Reborn's mind causing him to look at Mikki with a smirk.

"Yo Mikki, it's good to hear from you. What's up?"Ryouhei asked curiously as reborn walked over to Mikki, now close enough that he could hear the conversation.

"Hey Ryouhei, Terri just told me that you stopped by. I'm really sorry we we're able to go, my boss kept me super busy." Mikki said as Reborn silently stopped behind her, remaining unnoticed. "I was really looking forward to it too."Mikki added is a disappointed to which felt like a stab straight to Reborn's stomach. Reborn now felt more compelled to pull of his plan then before an he stopped a good six inches behind Mikki.

"Hey that's ok, when will you be back?" Ryouhei asked curiously.

"I'll be back," Mikki started but was cut off by the shock of Reborn's Arm's wrapping around her waist as he put one of his knees onto the bed so he was directly behind Mikki "What the, Reborn what are you doing?" Mikki asked as Reborn pull her close to him.

"Mikki are you ok?"Ryouhei asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine Reborn is just being." Mikki was cut off again by Reborn takeing Mikki's Phone and holding it up against his ear while still holding her close to him with his other hand.

"Chiaossu." Reborn said to Ryouhei.

"Reborn I swear if you lay a finger on her I'll" Ryouhei started but was cut off by Reborn turning off the phone. Once the phone was off, Reborn dropped the phone on the bed then put his arm back around Mikki's waist.

"Reborn you have five second to let go of me or so help me you will wake up in a puddle of your own blood."Mikki threatened in a dark tone. Reborn let go and got up satisfied with how his plan unfolded. Mikki got off the bed and walked over the door swinging it wide open.

"Get out." Mikki ordered as she pointed to the doorway. Reborn walked over to the doorway.

"Wait." Mikki stopped him before he was completely out of the room.

"Hm?" Reborn asked confused.

"Give me the key." Mikki order, holding her hand out for Reborn to place the key in it.

"What?"Reborn asked perplexed.

"Give. Me. The. Key." Mikki annunciated this time Reborn remember the key to her door that was in his jacket pocket. Reborn reluctantly complied as he dropped the key in her hand then walked out the door. Only to have Mikki shut and lock it behind him as she most likely went back to her phone to talk to Ryouhei.

"What on earth possessed me to do that?" Reborn mentally asked himself as he walked back to his room in the building a few doors down. "I've been so off key lately especially around that Ryouhei guy. He didn't bother me before so why now?" Reborn thought as he walked. Once Reborn entered his room he continued his thoughts. "Why?" Reborn thought as he used the door to support him while he thought. Out of nowhere a single word came to mind.

Jealousy.

Reborn punched the wall closed to him in his frustration. "But why?" Reborn thought as confusion overwhelmed him.

* * *

so what did you think? thumbs up thumbs down? thanks to NoNamerxD , anna the viking XD , and sourapple2000 for commenting :D your comments really drove me to write this next chapter so quickly.

Italian translation time:

*Watch your tounge

** sorry

*** not telling :D If you wanna know use google translate. It's alittle botched but it gets the point across.


	36. Terri's chapter 19

Hey so long time no see right? Well here is a little update as to why I didnt update. I had to work and I got a promotion at work which required me to work lots of hours and this is the first free time i've had in, i'd say two months. Tis sad I know. Anyways here is terri's next chapter. rebornxmikki fans you might want to read because it has a section with ryouhei and reborn but other then that you could probably skip this chapter and be ok. I have to appoligize to terri and gokkudera fans for yet again mikki will be getting the longer chapter for this set. I'm trying to Wrap up the trip to Italy cause I have more plans for this story so it must progress. **(in short terms next chapter is going to be action packed with tons of suspence and awesomeness)**

Boring stuff

Song suggestion: some nights by fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

Fun stuff.

* * *

Terri woke up happy and refreshed school was over and it was a beautiful Sunny Sunday morning. "This is probably a sucky idea since I'm in the mafia but I want to go to church today." Terri thought as she noticed it was still early enough for her to make it to service in time. "Quick shower, then dress, then run to church." Terri listed in her head after finding the closest church to her using Google maps. "I wonder if there is a dress in that bag of goodies that Mikki got me" Terri thought curiously as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower and got undressed. After the shower warmed up Terri got in and started to wash her hair. "I'm Singing in the shower, I'm singing in the shower." Terri sang happily to the tune of 'singing in the rain' as she scrubbed her head. "Oh what a glorious feeling of, scrub, scrub, scrubbing" Terri sang with a giggle. After finishing her shower Terri wrapped herself in her towel and walked over to the bag of clothes on Mikki's bed. Terri sorted through the bag until she found a sundress. The dress had two thin layers and under layer of white polyester material and an over layer of white organza with light blue flower screen printed all over the organza along with splashes of light brown around the bottom hem. After drying her hair Terri slipped on the dress and found it reached a little above the knee. "Hm I probably should wear flats with this so the dress doesn't look to short for church." Terri thought as she grabbed a pair of white canvas flats from the closet along with a white sun hat and her well worn out bible. "And off I go" Terri thought happily as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment careful to lock the door behind her. Terri walked through the streets making her way to the church passing a small café along the way. "It's been too long" Terri thought as she entered the holy building with a sigh of relief. Terri stayed for the full three hour church service. "That was a lot longer then I remember it being" Terri thought as she held her growling stomach then pulled out her cell phone to check the time. "Great it's one in the afternoon and I skipped breakfast. I'm starving!" Terri thought as she walked back the way she came till she saw the café. "A little splurging is in order." Terri thought as she walked in to the café.

"Welcome to La Mensa," Said a waiter. "Would you like an indoor or outdoor table?" The waiter asked hoping to sit Terri quickly.

"Outside please." Terri replied after some thought and followed the waiter to one of the few outdoor tables. The waiter put a menu on the table for Terri as she seated herself.

"My name is Tom, I'll be back in a few minutes to get your drink order" the Waiter said then walked away after Terri nodded at him. Terri picked up the small menu and looked through it with a wistful smile and soft eyes.

"Excuse me." Said a male's voice from the other side of Terri's menu. Terri looked up from her menu to see that a young man around her age had sat himself in the seat opposite to her. The young man had shaggy black hair with bright blue eyes and was wearing khaki dress pants with dark brown dress shoes and a white button down shirt with the first two buttons undone.

"Do I know you?" Terri asked as she went back to reading her menu.

"Not yet." The guy admitted causing a small smirk to spread across Terri's face.

"And what makes you so sure that I want to know you?" Terri asked curiously putting her menu down so she could pay attention to the guy sitting across from her.

"Well you're not reading your menu anymore so that's always a good start." The guy pointed out as he leaned back into the seat.

"Who are you?" Terri asked amused.

"I'm" The young man started but was cut off.

"Leaving." Gokkudera finished for the guy from behind in a dangerous tone.

"Gokkudera," Terri said happily as her eyes started to shine.

"Hey." Gokkudera replied with a small smile as he looked over to Terri. The guy cautiously got out of the seat and walked away as Gokkudera took his place.

"What are you doing here?"Terri asked happily surprised by Gokkudera's appearance.

"I was just in the neighborhood and saw you as I was walking by." Gokkudera replied simply.

"Well I'm glad to see you." Terri said honestly as Tom the waiter approached them.

"Are you ready to order?" Tom asked looking at Gokkudera curiously.

"I'll have a lemonade and chicken sandwich." Terri replied then looked to Gokkudera. "Would you like anything?" Terri asked hoping that she could get Gokkudera to stay a little longer

"I don't have any money on me." Gokkudera said politely rejecting the offer for food.

"That's ok I'll pay for it." Terri offered then looked at the table with a light blush. "I'd like the company." Terri admitted shyly.

"I'll have what she's having." Gokkudera told Tom who then scribbled on the paper and walked away to get their drinks. Terri practically glowed with happiness at the idea that Gokkudera would stay with her for a little. "Do you usually come here?" Gokkudera asked hoping to start a conversation with Terri.

"No not usually," Terri replied with a smile and a small chuckle. "I was on my way home when I saw it and I thought it looked like a nice place to stop for a bit." Terri lean forward as she talked then tilted her head to the side "Do you usually come here?"

"Nope," Gokkudera replied honestly. "This is my first time here."

"I see so somehow we managed to be at the same place at the same time but without any reason to be there." Terri said showing her poetic flare.

"I guess you could say that." Gokkudera replied with a grin, leaning back in his chair for a few seconds until an idea popped up in his head causing him to sit up straight again. "So do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really," Terri replied with a white lie, she had been planning on working on her latest novel but that could always wait a little longer if it had waited this long.

"Perfect," Gokkudera replied "Would you want to go with the gang to the local pool? We're trying to teach Tsuna how to swim."

"He can't swim?"Terri asked surprised.

"Yeah and he needed to pass the swim test over the summer for P.E." Gokkudera added.

"Sure I'll come. I have a bunch of younger siblings so I've got some experience with giving swim lessons" Terri explained with a smile that's brightness could out shine the sun.

"You're food should be out in a few minutes." The Waiter interrupted as he put the drinks on the table then walked away.

"What a cold waiter." Terri thought, "No good tip for you." Terri added in a dexter's lab accent.

"Terri?" Gokkudera said trying to get Terri's attention back.

"Hm?" Terri replied as she came back to Earth.

"You we're really spacing out there. Did you hear what I said?" Gokkudera asked amusedly causing Terri to blush and look at the ground as she muttered out a barely audible 'no'. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in having dinner together we finish at the pool." Gokkudera repeated without any sign of hesitation.

"I'd love you." Terri said her words slur slightly causing her face to get even redder. "I mean I'd love too."

"What kind of food do you like?" Gokkudera asked, acting like he didn't here Terri's blunder.

"Hurp derp hurp derp hurp derp." Was all Terri could think. "Italian?" Terri asked as if there could have been a wrong answer to Gokkudera's question.

"Sounds good to me." Gokkudera said happily as the waiter placed the sandwiches on the table. As they ate and talked, all Terri could think of was her tongue slip and she continued to think of it all the way home. Terri walked into her room and fell onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. Terri rolled around as she battled with her thoughts until she gave in and grabbed her cell phone to call Mikki.

"Hello?"Mikki asked with a sharp inhale implying that she was ubruptly awoken.

"Mikki, It's Terri." Terri said quietly so her friend could wake up a little. "Are you ok to talk?"

"Of course I just need to wash my face."Mikki replied as she got out of her bed. A sudden clunk from Mikki's end of the line along with a high pitched squeak tipped of Terri that something wasn't quite right.

"Mikki?"Terri asked concerned. "Mikki never squeaks like that unless she's taken by surprise. What's going on over there?" Terri thought in curiosity

"I'm here, sorry about that. I thought I saw a spider."Mikki replied.

"you really do hate those don't you?" Terri asked with a chuckle.

"They're evil creatures of doom and death." Mikki practically hissed with the sound of a what terri guessed to be a shoe hitting against a soft object.

"did you get it?" Terri asked curiously

"yep" Mikki said triumphantly. "you called me at 7 in the morning for?" Mikki reminded Terri.

"Oh right." Terri crashed back to earth as the memory of her mistake filled her mind once more. "Mikki, I pulled a really big derp today."

"What happened?"Mikki asked sympathetically is a quiet motherly tone.

"I" Terri paused. "I think I accidently told Gokkudera that I. I love him." Terri confessed.

"Wait you what." Mikki asked shocked. "Terri I haven't even been go two days and your telling the guy you love him?"

"I didn't mean to it just slipped out and now he probably thinks I'm a psycho freak." Terri said becoming more and more distraught by the second. "Oh Mikki, what do I do?"

"Um. Well that is a tricky one." Mikki agreed with a small sigh. "Well did he show any signs of hearing you?"

"Well, no. he continued the conversation like it didn't happen even though I corrected myself." Terri relieased.

"Then you didn't say it." Mikki stated bluntly.

"But I did." Terri rejected.

"If he didn't hear you then it doesn't matter. Even if he did it sounds like he choose to let it go." Mikki explained her point of view. "It's water under the bridge, just let it flow."

"You think so?" Terri asked feeling slightly better.

"Yep, you're fine you didn't derp, you had a tongue slip. Everyone has those." Mikki said comfortingly.

"Thanks Mikki." Terri said with a breath of relief.

"No problem." Mikki replied with a tired yawn.

"I'm sorry mikki I'll let you go back to sleep." Terri offered, now remembering that it was early in the morning for Mikki.

"Thanks buddy. I'll call you back in a few hours if you like?" Mikki offered. "I'll call you at noon"

"Sounds good to me, Good night Mikki" Terri agreed

"Night" Mikki said through one last yawn before Terri hung up. Terri's conversation with Mikki had given her the boost she needed to make it through the rest of her day and after a good night's rest Terri was rip roaring and ready to go to the pool with her friends.

"Sun block, towel, snacks, and swim suit" Terri looked into the content of the bag that she was packing for the trip. "Oh, almost forgot money to pay the entrance fee." Terri remembered as she walked away from the back and into the kitchen. Once there she opened the spare draw that held all the random bits and bobs that they didn't know where else to put and pulled out and envelope with 'Terri's fun funds' written on it. Terri retrieved two thousand yen from the envelope then placed it back in the drawer and walked back to her bag. "That should cover the entry fee and snack." Terri thought as she put the money into her bag. "Shoot I need dinner money too." Terri thought as she ran back to the draw and retrieved another two thousand yen, placing that with the rest of her money and started her trek to the public pool where she found everyone already in the pool. Terri smiled as she made eye contact with the group and waved as she made her way to the poolside. "Hey guys any progress so far?" Terri asked curiously.

"Well sorta," Yamamoto replied as he looked behind himself to check on Tsuna. Terri looked over aswell to find haru dressed in a yellow tail tuna suit and holding onto Tsuna's hands as he practiced kicking the water.

"Ummm I hope you don't mind me saying this but you're going about it all wrong." Terri mubbled just audible enough for everyone to hear causing Haru to look over to her in shock.

"ha-he? What do you mean?"Haru asked as Tsuna stood up.

"Well swimming is really hard if you can't float, you have to teach that first. While we're only teaching him how to swim for a class it's also good for him to know he can stay above water for a long time when he's in a pinch." Terri explained in her normal, logical manner.

"I guess that makes since." Tsuna agreed as Terri put her stuff by a nearby pool chair and removed her swimsuit cover so she could get in the water and walked over to Tsuna.

"Would you like to give it a try?" Terri offered with a gentle smile.

"Sure." Tsuna replied with a nod.

"Floating is pretty much laying on top of water. So first you have to lay back, I'll hold you up for now until you get the hang of it ok?" Terri coached as she balanced Tsuna above the water by putting her hands on his back. "one thing that is lighter then water is air, which is why you don't find giant air pockets in pools. So if you fill up your body with air, it will float."Terri explained as she lead Tsuna in to deeper water without him noticing. "Take a deep breath and hold it for a few seconds." As Tsuna did this Terri removed the pressure she was using to keep Tsuna afloat to see if he was floating on his own. "He's doing it." Terri thought as she reapplied pressure to Tsuna's shoulders. "Now it's not like you can hold your breath forever so you have to learn how to breathe properly. While your floating take a deep breath when you breathe out don't let all the air out by breathing back in before you finish breathing out. How about you try it a couple times?" Terri suggested. After 5 or 6 times Tsuna seemed to have gotten the hang of breathing so Terri tested to see if Tsuna was floating on his own once more. "Are you relaxed?" Terri asked as she walked next to the floating Tsuna. Tsuna only nodded as everyone stared at the practically swimming Tsuna. "good, you're floating all on your own."

After Hearing this Tsuna started to struggle with his breathing and was soon flailing around in the water, smacking Terri in the head in the process. "Yeouch, cool it and remember what I told you and you can get back to shallow water." Terri said as calmly as she could while she rubbed where Tsuna hit her. "I have to admit he has a strong arm in a pinch." Terri thought as she watched Tsuna visibly calm down. Not much later Tsuna started to float again. "Very good. Now to get moving, use your legs to go and your arms to steer" Terri instructed allowing Tsuna to begin the basics of swimming. It only took a few more hours for Tsuna to have the free stroke down after that.

"You can do it Tsuna-kun!" Haru Cheered as Tsuna finished his last lap of practice.

"Just a little farther!" Kyoko added to Haru's encouragement.

"You got this 10th!" Gokkudera contributed his cheer with a fist pump. Tsuna made it back to Terri and everyone gave a cry of happiness.

"I did it." Tsuna mumbled happily to himself with a sigh of relief.

"And now you can take a break." Terri said the words Tsuna wanted to hear the most. He had been practicing with the group for 2 hours straight and his body was ready to give up. It didn't take long for him to get out of the pool and talk to Kyoko. Terri followed suit and exited to pool to find Gokkudera waiting for her with a smile and a the warms of a nice dry towel.

"Hungry?"Gokkudera asked as he handed to towel Terri who gratefully accepted it to cover her shivering body.

"Starving." Terri replied enthusiastically.

"Good." Gokkudera replied with a giant grin as Terri put her swim suit cover on.

"Yo, Terri!" Terri heard Ryouhei call from her right side as he approached the group.

"Hey Ryouhei." Terri replied happily until she noticed his stern expression. "Are you ok?"

"When was the last you spoke to Mikki?" Ryouhei asked abruptly.

"yesterday night." Terri answered confused. "I asked her to call you once she got to Italy, did she forget?"

"No she called, that's what has me worried."Ryouhei explained confusing Terri even further.

"I'm sorry but I don't follow." Terri with a worried half smile. "Did something happen? I thought she like Ryouhei."

"It's just, while I was talking with her Reborn cut her off and took the phone and hung up on me. she didn't call back after that so."Ryouhei stopped as he saw the color drain from Terri's face. "I'm just worried is all."

"Well yea I am too now. Crap the one day that I didn't call her." Terri thought as she began to visibly panic. "Wait she was suppose to call me at noon. she should have called by now it's a little past noon already." Terri announced sending Ryouhei's nerves up a wall.

"You're joking." Ryouhei said as he put his hand on his forehead in disbelief.

"I'll call her now." Terri suggested as she pulled her Phone out of her bag and used the speed dial. "Straight to voice mail." Terri told Ryouhei with a small trimmer in her voice. Gokkudera glared at Ryouhei as he put an arm around her to comfort her.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's there for work so maybe a meeting just ran late." Gokkudera pointed out, but failed to notice the blush that crept over Terri's face once she realized how close she now was to him. Ryouhei shook off Gokkudera words and turned to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you have Reborn's phone number right?" Ryouhei asked as he turned to face the exaused teenager.

"He doesn't have one… oh wait no, he got one to use during the trip."Tsuna remembered and corrected his statement.

"What is it?" Ryouhei asked with a shine of new hope as he pulled out his phone. Tsuna Promptly gave then to Ryouhei who dialed each number without a second of hesitation. The phone rang for what felt like an eternity but eventually Reborn answered.

"What?" Reborn replied groggy almost whining tone.

"Where's Mikki?"Ryouhei asked cutting to the chase.

"Oh it's you. Look I don't want to talk to you."Reborn replied half a second from hanging up.

"Answer dang it!" Ryouhei yelled protectively.

"She's in her hotel room most likely asleep. I haven't seen her since last night."Reborn answered highly annoyed.

"She was suppose to call 4 hours ago." Ryouhei pointed out.

"Why on earth would she call you at five in the morning?" Reborn pointed out. "Noon in Italy is at 7 pm your time."

"Oh" Was all Ryouhei could say. "So why didn't Mikki answer?"

"Cause her Phone is dead. Can I go back to sleep now?"Reborn asked impatiently.

"Sorry."Ryouhei forced an apology.

"Chiaossu" Reborn replied then hung up. Ryouhei Looked over to Terri relieved.

"She's fine her phones just dead and it won't be noon for her for another seven hours." Ryouhei said still slightly annoyed.

"That's good." Terri replied relieved.

"And on that note, I'm hungry. Let go eat." Gokkudera suggested in order to shift moods.

"Sure." Terri agreed as she turned back to her normal peppy self. In the corner of her mind she couldn't help but feel bad for Ryouhei as he walked out of the park. In the end all that mattered to her was that her friend was safe. Naturally the two started to chat as they walked.

"So out of curiosity where are we going?" Terri asked with an undeniable sparkle in her eye.

"We're going to a little gem I found while I was exploring one day. It makes pretty good pizza, not as good as the ones in Italy but it's in a strong 4th place." Gokkudera answered with a happiness that she usually only saw when he was talking to Tsuna.

"Crap I'm not getting friend zoned am I?" Terri needlessly worried.

"Ah, there it is." Gokkudera pointed to a building then suddenly started to walk faster because of a random stroke of nerves.

"I'm totally in the friend zone," Terri thought as she had to pick up her pace to catch up with Gokkudera.

As they entered the small and very casual pizzeria Terri heard a voice boom from the kitchen window. "Well if it isn't my favorite customer!" from the kitchen came a large slightly balding man, wiping his hands on the apron tied over his well used chefs coat. The man looked over to Terri then back to Gokkudera in shock. "Now what are you doing bringing a pretty little thing like that in to such a plain place as this?"

"I don't think it's plain." Terri remarked as she looked at all the knick knacks hanging on the walls. The man mouthed 'she's a keeper' to Gokkudera as Terri was distracted.

"I'm happy to hear you say that. Let's find you a table then shall we?" the man offered and walked the two to a nice free table notably away from any screaming kids and their tired parents.

"What kind of Pizza are you in the mood for?" Gokkudera asked curiously as he peered over his menu to see Terri looking inquisitively at her own menu.

"Well I usually go for pepperoni and bacon but I think I want to be a little more adventurous and try something new. Do you like margarita pizza?" Terri asked as she looked up from her menu.

"Yeah, they make a pretty good margarita pizza here." Gokkudera replied, happy that she was willing to try his favorite kind of pizza without having to ask her.

"Well if you're ok with splitting one with me then I'm more than happy to get that." Terri beamed with excitement from the idea of trying a new tasty food. The Pizza arrived shortly after they ordered it and was happily received by the hungry pair.

"Dig in." Gokkudera said as he grabbed his first slice. Terri cautiously grabbed her slice of pizza to make sure she didn't get burnt. Gokkudera watched curiously as Terri took her first bite to see if she was happy with the food. To his relief her Eyes lit up like fireworks then she proceeded to take a second and third bite from her slice.

For once in Terri's life everything seemed perfect, good food, good atmosphere, and most importantly good company that made her feel safer than ever. "Maybe staying another year isn't such a bad idea." Terri thought as she remembered that Mikki had asked her to stay longer with her. Terri's sensation of paradise lasted long after the bill was paid and past when he gave her a kiss good bye. Terri didn't quite know how to explain it in a single word but whatever it was she never wanted it to leave.

Terri sat on the couch and just enjoyed her thoughts until her phone went off. Terri shot a glance at the nearest clock which read seven thirty. "Mikki!" Terri thought happily as she picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hey Terri sorry I'm calling late." Mikki greeted with an apology.

"That's ok I just finished my second date with Gokkudera anyways." Terri announced joyfully.

"Details?" Mikki said in a begging tone which caused Terri to laugh. Terri acknowledged Mikki's request and filled her in on all that happened during her day.

"Sounds like you had a busy day." Mikki stated very pleased to hear all the good news.

"Yep, oh by the way you might want to try calling Ryouhei again he was freaking out today. Something about Reborn hanging up your phone?" Terri asked hoping to get more details.

"Oh Sheep! I knew I forgot something!" Mikki replied showing her usually klutziness.

"Oh go call him." Terri said with a roll of her eyes.

"Will do, I'll talk to you again soon."Mikki agreed with Terri's idea but still tried to end the conversation as politely as possible.

"talk to you then." Terri replied then after a few good byes hung up her phone and looked at the ceiling. for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that it would be quiet I while till she next talked to Mikki.

* * *

Hope you like it! So what do you guys think? Was Mikki telling the truth this chapter? Was it really a spider or something else? and what about Gokkudera random discomfort with his growning feeling for Terri? Could he be having second thought or is there something more holding him back?! I got you thinking now dont I? mwahahahaha you'll just have to find out next chapter. till then Chiaossu. (oh and i hope to have another update within two weeks... just saying)


	37. Mikki's Chapter 19

Hey readers! look who did what she said she would for once. This chapter is gonna have alot of references to previous chapters and some suprises as well. unexpected apperances, new friends hidden meanings and deception. Sound intresting yet? I hope so because this it the conclusion of the Italy arc. ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Feel Again by One Republic

update: A new section has been added to this already hecka long chapter. You may be asking why and the answer is simple. Because I wanted to. I also edited up to this point for errors. Sadly a new section often means new errors so I'll read through the story again in a week to find the errors once my mind is clean of the story.

On to Italy!

* * *

Mikki had a hard time relaxing after her little incident with Reborn. "Stupid Reborn," She thought as she got a small soda from the fridge. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."Mikki repeated as she focused her frustration on the can as she cracked the seal on the top. Mikki sat down in the arm chair near the window and propped her elbows on her legs so she could rest her head against the cold can. "You know after a 6 hour nap the last thing I need is a highly caffeinated liquid sugar." Mikki realized once she looked at the clock. Sure it was only three in the afternoon but she should be dead tired from the plane ride and have major jet lag. "Maybe I can find a nice place for some lunch?" Mikki thought then remembered all the groceries that she just bought. "Ok so I just bought food, duh." Mikki walked to the fridge to see if she could make a small meal with what she got. "Ham and swiss sandwich it is then." Mikki announced as she pulled the ingredients from the fridge. After downing her quick lunch Mikki Remembered the two dresses she failed to put away. "Shoot they're gonna get wrinkled."Mikki thought as she went to rescue them from the bag only to find the note pad she had been using earlier had be messily dropped into the bag.

"Hello, how did yout get there?" Mikki asked the inaniment object as she picked it out of the bag forgetting about the dresses as she sat down to clean out the mostly full note pad. Mikki opened it to the first page to find the writen conversation she just recently had with Reborn still freshly writen on the page. "Ugh, throwing that away." Mikki thought as she ripped out the page and looked at the second page just as unhappily and proceeded to rip it out as well. after tossing the pages into the near by trash bin Mikki continued to look through the pages to judge which picture she should keep incase she'd need them again. after a good thirty minutes of laughing at her own drawing mikki flipped to the page where she drew the dress. "Hm, i dont think i need that one." Mikki thought as she took it out of the note pad and put it on a small stack that had been growing next to her. "Huh? What's this?" Mikki asked herself curiously as she looked at a note she didnt remember writting. "wait a second." Mikki thought as she hurried over to the waist bin and dug out the notes that she and Reborn wrote earlier. "Reborn wrote this." Mikki whispered quietly to herself.

_So I'm pretty sure you're still mad at me for picking on you for you're handwriting, but to be fair, it is aweful._

_Anyways I figured I'd let you know that I wasnt being as immature as you thought I was being. I was trying _

_to ask if you really thought I was mad at you, which by the way, I'm not. Honestly you're starting to push_

_my buttons at the moment and I dont understand why. it's starting to get on my nerve. I dont know why I'm_

_writing past this point, probably because I feel bad for making you think you were snoring loudly on the plane_

_ride here. You were kinda snoring but not that loudly if it makes you feel better. More of a soft breathing really._

_Well I guess what I'm trying to get out of this is I'm sorry for making you worry._

"When did he have the time to write this?" Mikki thought noting that 'I dont understand why' had been crossed out, then realized that she had been pretty rude to him before as she admitted to herself that she was ignoring him because she was still mad at him. "I guess, I kinda owe him an apology too." Mikki thought sheepishly as she grabbed a page from the note book on the night stand and started to write a letter of her own with her art marker.

**Dear Reborn, **

**Sorry that I got mad at you when you were ****just trying to be nice to me.**

**I guess I assumed that you were being rude to me because thats kinda**

**what I've come to expect from you. Anyways thats no excuse for me to**

**be rude to you in return. I'm sorry I ignored you when my friend called,**

**I was just nervous about leaving her alone after Chiro tried to kill us and **

**then to have her kidnaped from under my nose was not a pleasent addition.**

**I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I guess now I want to make sure that**

**you're ok too. Truce?**

**-Mikki**

Mikki smiled as she looked at the letter and let it dry as she put the dresses on hangers in the closet. After throwing away the bag Mikki proceeded to sit back down in her chair. "I'm actually pretty happy that I got those." Mikki thought as she admired the dresses. "I even only have five Euros left over." Mikki thought giving her an idea. "I could go and see what I can find for five Euros." Mikki suggested to herself. "Well it's not like I have anything better to do." Mikki thought as she pried herself from the chair and walked to the door, eying the note as she was about to leave. Mikki sighed as she walked back and grabbed it before heading out and making sure to lock the door. On her way out of the motel Mikki noticed that thelady at the front desk was still watched her with cautious eyes. Mikki ignored it and walked out of the motel to start her quest. Mikki quickly scampered over to Reborn's motel and asked the manager what room he was in and explained that he was her boss causing fear to surge through the man similarly to the hostess of the motel where she was stay at. the manager gave Mikki the number which she thanked him for before heading up two flights of stairs to Reborns door. Mikki gulped as she slid the note under the door and smiled untill she heard footsteps. "Shiznitz!"Mikki thought using her colorful fake swearing as she hurried to the stairs as the door opened. "Made it." Mikki thought happily, thinking she made it out unseen. Mikki waited a few minutes before walking down the stairs and heading out to the street.

"I hate being directionally challenged." Mikki thought as she looked at every building she could find to see if it was the convenience store. "Ok so maybe I can do my five euro challenge without a convenience store."Mikki thought determined as she looked around for a stall. The only one near her was an old man with a bean cart. "Beans work."Mikki thought as she walked over without any clue what she would use beans for. All the beans looked the same to her though which presented an issue. For some reason Mikki found herself pointing to a random stack of beans. "Espresso?"Mikki asked curiously. The man just laughed and pointed to a different stack of beans. Mikki walked over to it and pretended to examine it then took out her five Euros and pointed to the beans again. the old man laughed again as if Mikki was joking then put half of a small scoop into a small bag and offered it to Mikki with his other hand open to accent the money. Mikki smiled and gave the man the money then accepted her random bag of beans. For all she knew they were pinto beans. Mikki walked back to the hotel having successfully burned off two hours by buying espresso. The Hostess was even nice enough to grind the beans for her before she went to her room. Once she put the bag of powdered beans on her counter she flop on to her bed from continued boredom."Usually I'd just take a nap or watch TV but hey guess what I already did the first and all the channels out here are probably in Italian."Mikki thought as she rolled on to her stomach with her face facing the door. "Booored!"Mikki announced to herself as she tried to think of something to do. "Huh?" Mikki exclaimed to herself as she noticed herstack of reject pictures still sitting on the bed next to her. Mikki got up so that she was sitting on the bed. She picked the stack up from next to her and laid back down. As she flipped through the pages periodically tossing one at the trash bin, Mikki got to the page that she drew the dress on. "There's an idea." Mikki thought as she got the pink dress out of the closet and walked onto the bathroom to change into it. "I forgot to see if it fits." Mikki chimed as she slipped into the dress and zipped up the side of the dress. It was a little short for her liking but she could get use to it. It looked pretty good with the pink stockings she was already wearing too. Mikki heard the door to her room creak slightly causing her to gasp. She had forgotten to lock it. Mikki opened the wall cabinet and retrieved her gun which she hid there to keep it safe from the eyes of unexpected guests. Mikki put her back against the wall closest to the door so she could open it a crack and see into the room. There sitting on her bed going through her notebook again was the last person she wanted to see.

"I know you're there, you can come out." Reborn said calmly which frustrated Mikki to no end. "I figured we could finally go over that schedule over dinner if you actually going to pay attention this time." Reborn stated calmly.

"Sorry, I figured I'd just be careful." Mikki replied as she walked out forgetting that she was still in the dress.

"Ok, how many times to you change clothes in a day?" Reborn asked confused. "And what on earth are you wearing? You look like a cupcake." Reborn added with a cocked eyebrow.

"I was just trying it on to see if I liked it or if I would just use it as a holloween costume." Mikki answered as she walked back into the bathroom closing the door.

"Costume." Reborn stated not even trying to censor himself. Mikki just let out a sigh as she changed back into her clothes. Mikki walked out with the dress in a wad not even bothering to put it on the hanger.

"So what are the plans then? I'm already getting bored." Mikki stated as she sat down in the seat by the window.

"First food." Reborn said as he walked over to the door. Mikki just smirked at the idea that Reborn listen to his stomach like any other guy would. Reborn and Mikki entered a taxi which upon Reborn's command, took them to a large restaurant. Mikki just stared as Reborn paid the driver. It didn't take long for them to be seated. Mikki and Reborn chatted and planned as they ate and strange enough Mikki was having a really good time.

"So in a few days the Vongola family will be hosting a party for the major family members. I'll be busy that day so you're free to do want you want." Reborn explained as he pointed to a specific date on a small pocket calendar that he had brought with him.

"Sounds good to me I," Mikki started but was cut off by the voice of a child.

"Reborn?" The voice asked curiously. Mikki looked over to see a little kid wearing a black and purple motorcycle suit and motorcycle helmet.

"You know him?"Mikki asked as Reborn refused to make eye contact with the child who was walking over to the table.

"It is you isn't it! How did you do it huh?" The kid asked sounding almost angry. Reborn just ignored the kid and started to eat.

"So what's your name?" Mikki asked as she bent over so she was at the kid's eye level.

"You mean he hasn't told you about me?" The kid asked surprised.

"I'm sorry no he hasn't," Mikki replied apologetically.

"You honestly didn't tell her anything did you?" The kid looked over to Reborn who's arm twitched in eritation.

"What didn't he tell me?" Mikki asked curiously as the kid started to climb into her lap visibly irritating Reborn even further. "Well how about we start with your name?"Mikki changed her question as she helped the boy into her lap.

"The name is Skull." Skull introduced himself pointing his thumb towards himself.

"That's a nice name."Mikki said hesitantly.

"Skull if you don't leave her alone, I swear, I will pummel your lackey body in to the ground." Reborn quietly threatened then put another bite of food in his mouth.

"Wow protective. That's weird for you considering don't have a soul." Skull joked. "And just how little have you told her about your condition. Have you even told her you've lived dozens of lifetimes?" Skull accused.

"Skull." Reborn said darkly.

"What you want me to stop? Then tell me how you did it. I'll tell everyone that you changed back see if you get any peace after that." Skull threatened back.

"What do you want?" Reborn asked angrily.

"Just tell me how you did it? How did you change back to a normal person!" Skull demanded.

"I don't know." Reborn annunciated each word.

"Normal person?"Mikki asked more confused than ever.

"You see Reborn, I and five others were given eternal youth the only problem was when we go that we also had a great burden places upon us and it came with a major side effect." Skull continued to blab causing Reborn to clench his fist tighter and tighter.

"Skull stop, I honestly don't know how it happened, it just happened." Reborn tried again to stop skull but skull had him corned. Normally he'd just shoot the kid but Mikki would also get hit if he tried that now.

"The side effect was that we stay as kids for our entire existence. Always a toddler." Skull explained causing the color to drain from Mikki's face.

"So if you where to change back you'd be?" Mikki started her question but Skull knew where she was going.

"I'd be a couple hundred years old but I'd look 23 because that's how old I was when I was changed. After that I'm guessing I can finally age." Skull answered.

"So I just helped a couple hundred year old midget sit on my lap." Mikki asked rhetorically.

"Hey I'm not a midget."Skull exclaimed angrily.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Mikki thought as she moved Skull from her lap down to the ground.

"Skull I swear I will kill you." Reborn whispered venomously to Skull.

"Why?"Mikki asked confused "I mean it's not like it matters to me if your ten years old or a thousand you're just my boss and I'm just an employee you give me missions and I carry out orders. simple as that."Mikki said casually as she started to eat once more causing Reborn to stare at Mikki.

"Ouch you just got told." Skull said mockingly as he walked away from the table. While he didn't get the information he wanted, he had successfully ruined something for Reborn weither I was just one meal or an entire future it didn't matter because it was he, skull, who had successfully ruined it. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Mikki and Reborn split the bill and Mikki opted to walk home instead of ride in the taxi.

"Now was it a right then a left or was it a left then two right?" Mikki thought as she looked down different streets. After a while of wondering around Mikki started to hear foot steps behind her and ever so gradually the sound of more and more feet following her grew. It didn't take long for Mikki to find herself surrounded. Mikki pretended to not notice and tried walked past the group only to be shoved back in to the circle.

"Look I don't want any trouble. Just let me through and I'll be on my way." Mikki suggested trying to keep the situation from getting violent. Some of the people started to laugh while others just glared at her, one even spit at her. "Oh gross, really?" Mikki asked disgusted. The one that spit at her stepped forward and started talking to her in Italian. The only word that Mikki understood was Vongola. "Oh gosh, ok so this is because I'm in the mafia. Fine, crap I don't have anything I don't even have a stick to protect myself with." Mikki noticed as she looked around for anything that she could use for protection. The group started to close in around her as they became more and more confident in the fact that she was unarmed. "Well, like heck I'm going down without a fight. Rule number one of street fighting, don't fight fair." Mikki thought steeling her mind for the pain she was about to endure. Mikki went after the guy she guessed was the leader and kicked him in the shin as hard as she could then pulled her leg back so she was standing on one leg and kick him in the face. This caused the group to hesitate for a few seconds but only enraged them further. "Well that was the worst idea I ever had." Mikki thought as she broke through the crowd and started to run for it. Mikki didn't get far from the group when she noticed that they weren't coming after her. Mikki stopped to see what was going on when she her fighting. Curiosity killed Mikki's cat several times over as she slowly snuck back to see what was going on. There standing in the middle of the alley was Reborn surrounded by the dead or knocked out bodies of the gang that tried to jump her. "Reborn?" Mikki asked as she got out of her hiding spot.

"Don't move." Reborn ordered as Mikki heard a gun cock behind her head.

"Perfect." Mikki thought as she rolled her eyes luckily for her she had one last trick up her sleeve. Before the unknown gunman could react Mikki grabbed their arm and flipped them over the shoulder opposite to the hand she was using. Once they landed on the ground Mikki used her free hand to swiftly strike the pressure point in their neck, effectively knocking out the gunman. Mikki let go of the gunman and took his weapon then walked over to the ever still Reborn.

"Mikki." Reborn started sounding furious then stopped himself when he saw Mikki wince at the tone of his voice. "Next time, just get in the dang cab."

"Yes sir." Mikki Replied With a nod. As she nodded Mikki notice a small puddle of blood starting to pool near Reborn left leg. "We should probably dress your wound before we leave sir." Mikki suggested trying to talk as business oriented as possible.

"Would you stop it with this sir crap?" Reborn barked.

"You're my boss that's what I'm sappose to call you," Mikki pointed out.

"Yes but you never called me that before," Reborn counter argued. "You only started calling me that after what skull told you." Reborn paused for a moment from frustration. "Did you even mean what you said back at the restaurant? That weither I was ten or a thousand it wouldn't matter? that you wouldn't treat me differetly?" Reborn questioned Mikki who was silent from shock. "Well did you? Because it sure as heck looks to me like it changed a lot." Reborn accused as his anger grew the longer Mikki remained silent.

"So how old are you really then?" Mikki asked quietly catching Reborn slightly off guard.

"I don't remember anymore." Reborn answered regaining his cool.

"How old were you when you were cursed?" Mikki changed her question as she looked Reborn in the eye for the first time since she found out about the curse.

"I don't remember." Reborn repeated looking away.

" Oh, that long huh?" Mikki practically whispered.

"yeah." was all Reborn could say.

"Hey Reborn," Mikki started which caught Reborn's attention. "You're still bleeding." Mikki pointed out as she sat down on the ground and removed one of her shoes so she could take of her thigh high sock.

"It's not that bad, I can make it back to my motel." Reborn brushed of Mikki's concern.

"I'm sure but a little patch job never hurt anyone." Mikki said as she replaced her shoe back on her foot and shifted so that she was standing on her knees. After quickly examining Reborn's leg she found he injured his lower thigh and wrapped her sock tightly around the injury.

"That should give you an extra three minutes." Mikki dusted off her hands as she got up off her knees. The two walked back to the main road where they found their way back to the motels. Walk to the motels was completely uphill from their location and as they walked up the hill Mikki started to notice Reborn was limping slightly. As they got to Mikki's motel Mikki redirected Reborn inside.

"What are you doing?" Reborn asked confused as Mikki followed him into the lobby.

"I'm just making sure you get my sock back to me is all." Mikki said obviously lying causing Reborn to roll his eyes.

" You're a terrible liar you know that right?" Reborn stated bluntly as they walked up the stairs to her room.

"Maybe, then again I've never lost a game of poker so I can't be that terrible." Mikki replied with a small smirk.

"You play?" Reborn asked amused as Mikki let him into the room.

"Only when I'm bored. It's not like I'm a gambler, I just play for fun." Mikki fumbled slightly with her words, she wasn't use to admitting to being a pansy card player.

"Well I'm bored." Reborn started as he looked to the ceiling. "Are you interested in a round or two?"

"Only if you don't mind getting bet by a girl." Mikki taunted as she looked around for a first aid kit. "But first you have to take care of your wound. A sock is not exactly as effective as band aid." Mikki eventually found her first aid kit in the bathroom and walked over to Reborn who was now sitting in the chair by the window. Mikki Removed her now blood soaked sock from the injury, and started to remove the supplies she needed from the first aid kit as Reborn rolled up his pant leg so Mikki could get to the cut. A few minutes later the injury was disinfected and wrapped with a proper bandage.

"So are we gonna play?" Reborn mused as Mikki walked back to the kitchen with her first aid kit so she could wash her hands.

"You honestly want to play poker?" Mikki asked surprised but amused at the same time.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Reborn asked causing Mikki to look at the clock that read seven pm.

"Fair enough" Mikki agreed with Reborn's point. After washing and drying her hands Mikki walked over to her sock drawer and pulled out a deck of cards. "It's my deck so you shuffle?"Mikki suggested as she handed the deck over to Reborn so she could move the small coffee table to where Reborn was sitting.

"Sounds good to me" Reborn agreed as Mikki moved the desk chair so she could sit across from Reborn. One hour quickly passed then two then three and before long the two had completely lost track of time.

"Oh gosh it's practically midnight." Mikki noticed as she looked at the clock after yawning.

"This should be our last round then." Reborn silently agreed that it was getting late. Reborn delt out the cards and Mikki smiled wickedly as she got her lucky card, The queen of clubs, for the seventh time that night.

"Before we play any further let's make this round interesting."Mikki suggested as an idea brewed in her mind.

"And what do you have in mind?" Reborn asked curiously.

"If I win then you have to let Terri leave the mafia in a way that won't get her hunted down and killed." Mikki stated placing her stakes.

"And if you lose?" Reborn asked not thrilled by the idea of what she was playing for.

"I don't know what do you want?" Mikki asked back.

"How about this, you have to be my date for the Vongola ball and I get to use your bed for the night." Reborn set his stakes for things that would purposefully make Mikki uncomfortable so that she would call off the bet. For a while Mikki hesitated and looked at her cards causing Reborn to think he had won.

" Fine. I'm gonna win so it doesn't matter what you bet anyways." Mikki stated confidently.

"Crap I didn't think she'd call my bluff, all I have is a three and a five of hearts." Reborn Mentally cursed himself for even placing stakes on such terrible cards.

Mikki drew the first card from the top of the deck. Queen of hearts.

"Yes!"Mikki mentally cheered while Reborn continued to cures himself. Reborn drew the next card, the 2 of clubs. Mikki drew the next card revealing the 9 of spade making Mikki's second pair.

"Terri buddy a game of poker has set you free." Mikki thought celebrating as reborn drew the third card, the 6 of diamonds.

"No way" Reborn thought as Mikki placed the 4 of hearts onto the table. "You know there is still time for you to with draw the bets. We can pretend it never happened."

"Like heck I am." Mikki replied as she placed her cards face up on the table revealing her queen and nine, and conciquently sealing her fate.

"That's too bad." Reborn said as he placed his card down on the table causing Mikki's happiness to shatter. "2 to 6 straight means I win." Reborn announced triumphantly.

"Do I really have to go." Mikki asked trying her hardest not to whine as Reborn reborn put his hat on one of the head posts of the bed.

"Yep, oh and if you could wear yellow that would be appreciated, It happens to be a symbol for me." Reborn explained as he hung his suit jacket and tie on the other head post then sat on the bed so he could take off his shoes.

"Yellow? I look terrible in yellow, I'll end up looking like a sparkly lemon." Mikki openly complained.

"Nonsense," Reborn said as he finished removing his shoes "Lemons don't sparkle that's just absurd." Reborn joked earning a cold glare from Mikki.

"So why Yellow?" Mikki asked resigning to her fate.

"Because I'm the Arcobaleno of the sun which is usually depicted as yellow." Reborn explained with a small yawn as he got up from the bed so he could move the covers back.

"Then shouldn't I wear whatever color is associated with the moon? I may not be as important as you but I still have my own position." Mikki pointed out.

"Fair enough." Reborn agreed as he got in to the bed and pulled the covers over himself. Mikki walked over to the door and locked it for the night before Flipping the light switch and walking over the chair Reborn had been sitting in to grab it's cushion After flipping it over Mikki placed it on the ground and used it as a pillow for the night. Mikki felt as though she had only just fallen asleep when she heard her cell phone start to ring. Mikki reached around for it until she finally found it and answered.

"Hello?"Mikki asked with a sharp inhale once she realized that she was no longer on the floor. "Of course I just need to wash my face."Mikki replied in a hushed whisper as she got out of her bed. Mikki dropped her Phone to the floor as it slipped through her tired clumsy finger letting out a small squeak as she tried to catch it. "I'm here, sorry about that. I thought I saw a spider."Mikki replied trying to cover up how tired she really was. "They're evil creatures of doom and death." Mikki practically hissed showing her true fear of spiders as she hit the pillow. "Yep" Mikki said triumphantly. "You called me at 7 in the morning for?" Mikki reminded Terri. "What happened?"Mikki asked sympathetically and waited for Terri to respond as she walked to the bath room to wash her face with cold water. "Wait you what?" Mikki asked shocked now fully awake. "Um. Well that is a tricky one." Mikki said with a small sigh. "Well did he show any signs of hearing you? Mikki paused as Terri responded "Then you didn't say it." Mikki stated bluntly. "If he didn't hear you then it doesn't matter. Even if he did it sounds like he chose to let it go." Mikki explained her point of view. "Its water under the bridge, just let it flow." Mikki paused once more "Yep, you're fine you didn't derp, you had a tongue slip. Everyone has those." Mikki said comfortingly while doing her best to remain quiet. "No problem" Mikki replied with a tired yawn then paused again. "Thanks buddy. I'll call you back in a few hours if you like?" Mikki offered after one final pause Mikki said good night before hanging up the phone and walking out of the bathroom. Mikki looked around her room to find Reborn asleep in the chair that's she had previously removed the padding from. Mikki walked over to the foot of the bed and removed the nicely folded quilt so she could put that on silently sleeping Reborn. Mikki walked over to the Coffee maker by the Microwave and fumbled around with the espresso grounds that she bought and the filter. "I don't know why they have to make these things so confusing to work" Mikki silently complained. As she finally managed to close the top of the machine then filled the water holder with a single serving of water. "Hope this works."Mikki thought as she pushed the power button. Mikki grabbed a t shirt with thick red white and blue stripes going down the shirt and a pair of black shorts then walked into the bathroom to change. Mikki walked out of the bathroom to find Reborn standing in front of the coffee make with cup in hand. "Good Morning." Mikki said quietly so she wouldn't startle him. Reborn replied with a half hearted mumble then took a sip of the espresso. "Oh your one of those kinda people." Mikki said with a slight yawn as she walked over to her closet and dropped her dirty clothes inside for her to deal with later. "So Reborn, quick question." Mikki started "How am I going to gather information if I don't speak Italian?" Mikki asked as Reborn sat down in the chair by the window.

"You're cleaver you'll figure something out." Reborn Mumbled more audibly then took another sip of espresso. Mikki started to figure out what she could do to help when an idea donned on her.

"Where's the nearest library?" Mikki asked hoping her question didn't sound stupid.

"Now you're thinking." Reborn joked then answered "It should be near the center of town."

"Ok let's just hope that they have computers."Mikki thought as she finished getting ready. Mikki was about to Leave when she realized that reborn was still sitting drinking the espresso. Mikki walked over to the night stand and opened the drawer to pull out the second key. "Think you could lock up when you're done?" Mikki asked as she offered the key to Reborn. Reborn accepted the key with a small nod and put in on the table in front of him. After 20 minutes and a couple dozen people giving her blank stares Mikki found her way to the library. "Yes! Computers!" Mikki thought as she quickly took a seat in front of one of the vacant computers. Hours and hours past but Mikki couldn't find anything remotely useful. Mikki looked at the analog clock over head that read eleven fourty nine. "I'm never gonna get this done." Mikki verbally complained in English thinking no one would understand her until she heard the sound of an older man chuckling behind her.

"Working on a report for school I'm guessing?" The man asked her with a thick accent.

"It's due tomorrow and I can't find any sources" Mikki lied hoping the man would let her get back to work.

"And what are you trying to write a report on?" The man asked curiously as he moved from the table he was sitting at to the chair next to her.

"I have to write a paper on a large crime syndicate for my criminal justice class" Mikki said pulling her story out of thin air. "It's a study abroad class where you go to different countries and learn about the crimes and the justice system of different countries." Mikki added.

"I see and what syndicate are you writing about." The man asked amused.

"The Vongola family but there is honestly no information anywhere about them." Mikki explained showing a bit of her frustration. The website that she found back when she was asked to join wasn't even online anymore.

The old man stroked his grey mustache "Well that is a dilemma" The man looked away for a little as if he was pondering hard about something. "I guess I could tell you a little bit about it. Would I be able to count as a source?" the man asked as he looked back to Mikki.

"Yeah! Anything you could tell me would be great. I'd just need you name." Mikki was grateful to no end that the man was willing to help her.

"Well where to start, The Vongola family appeared around a hundred and seventy years ago." The old man started telling Mikki the story of the Vongola family and the different guardians. Mikki scribbled noted in down on a piece of printer paper as the man continued to explain the rise and falls of families around them. "They say that one of the candidates for leadership is being trained by an Arcobaleno." The old man finished. Mikki had a good three pages of notes by this point but the fact that the old man knew something about reborn intrigued her.

"What is a Arcobaleno?" Mikki asked botching her pronuciation causing the man to laugh.

"They say they are hit men that are stuck as infants and will live forever; if they are killed their burden is passed on to another." The old man explained leaning in slightly and lowered his voice.

"Why are they stuck as children?" Mikki asked confused. "and what burden?"

"They are in charge of guarding a portion of the ultimate power, the tri ni sette, they sacrificed themselves to make sure it was never used." The old man explained. "You probably know all this already though." The old man said with a sly grin.

"Huh?" Mikki asked confused as to why he would think that.

"You're wearing half of the moon Guardian's ring" The old man pointed out causing Mikki to look down at her middle finger and back at the old man in a panic. Mikki Never removed the ring that Reborn had given her since she didn't know what it represented but know that she knew how much danger these ring put the wearer in she was beginning to think that was not a good idea."Don't worry, you're in good company." The old man whispered then laughed as he used his cane to help himself get out of the chair and walked out of the library. Mikki looked at the clock which now read one twenty eight. "Shoot I forgot to call." Mikki thought as she pulled out her dying cell phone after collecting up her notes and cleaning up the area she worked at. As Mikki walked back to the motel she chatted with Terri about her day and asked how Tora was doing without her. "It's been good to talk to you but I gotta scram" Mikki told Terri as she looked into a bakery window. "I'll call you at noon tomorrow for sure." Mikki promised then hung up after saying her goodbyes and walked in to the bakery. Inside was a tasty assortment of breads, cakes and other bake goods for sale. A small white cake with Yellow details caught Mikki attention giving her an idea. Mikki walked out of the bakery with a small box and walked to the closet convenience store she could find then hurried back to the motel. Once she got there she put the bag from the convenience store on her bed and the box in the refrigerator then got to work cleaning up the room. Once she finished she walked outside of her room and used the last bit of cell phone battery to call Reborn. Reborn finally arrived around six thirty.

"So what is so important that could be said over the phone, did you find something out?" Reborn asked curiously though he was suspicious as to why Mikki was standing outside of her room.

"I'll tell you in a second but first I need you to do me a favor." Mikki said with a smile.

"Ok?"Reborn asked a little worried to if he was walking into a trap.

"I need you to wait out here for ten seconds first." Mikki requested.

"I can do that I guess." Reborn agreed as Mikki went back into the room. A few seconds later Mikki called for him to come into the room. Reborn hesitantly opened the door to find Mikki's room decorated with yellow streamers. "What is this?" Reborn asked confused as he saw Mikki standing next to the coffee table which had the small cake from the bakery stilling on it with a single candle burning on top of the cake.

"Well you said you don't know how old you are or were right?" Mikki asked as she walked over to Reborn making sure not to bump into the small coffee table. "Solution just start counting all over again from 1." Mikki explained by the time she made it over to Reborn. "Happy birthday." Mikki said becoming slightly embarrassed because Reborn failed to say anything. Reborn closed the door behind him then walked over to the cake.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll start at 25." Reborn finally spoke after blowing out the candle.

"Sound good to me."Mikki agreed as she walked over and sat down across from Reborn and cut the cake giving Reborn a slice.

"So considering the fact that you in a good mood at the moment it would probably be a bad idea for me to mention I may have blown my cover?" Mikki asked with a sheepish grin that caused Reborn to stop mid bite.

"I'm sorry you what?" Reborn asked as he put his fork of cake down on his plate then the plate onto the table.

"I didn't mean to I thought I did a good job but the old man recognized the ring you gave me and somehow figured I was the moon guardian. He said I was in good company though so I don't think he gonna try and kill me." Mikki explained apologetically as Reborn let the back of his head hit the chair.

"Every time I let you out of my sight you get into trouble." Reborn mumbled.

"Ok right, like I'm the only one that get's in over their head sometimes." Mikki retorted as she took a bite of cake.

"If you get shot in the middle of the night it your fault." Reborn replied as he picked his plate back up and ate. After an hour of eating and going over what they found out Reborn was ready to head back to his room. "I'm pretty beat." Reborn announced as he got up from his seat and put his paper plate and plastic spoon into the small trash can next to the desk.

"Yeah, me too." Mikki agreed when she suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah that's right I almost forgot." Mikki stated as she hurried over to her bed and pulled out a small square box wrapped in confetti paper and handed it to Reborn. "It's not much, just a little something I found while looking for a store with streamers." Mikki added as Reborn took the present and unwrapped it to find a black tie with a gold sun decal at the end. The decal was to the right so it was more of half of a sun but still a sun none the less.

"Thanks." Reborn said with a small smirk of a smile as he put the tie into his pocket and walked out the door.

Time started to pass quicker once Mikki got into her routine of going to the Library to research, calling Terri at noon, sneaking out of the library any time she saw the old man from before and eating dinner with Reborn in her room while going over information. Before she knew it a week had already passed and she had to take her punishment for losing poker by going with Reborn into a large building full of other assassins. Mikki was about to head out to the library when she heard a knock on her door. Mikki as usual looked through the peep hole first then opened the door for Reborn and let him in to the room. "Hi," Mikki said confused.

"I found a pretty good lead that I want you to follow up on." Reborn stated bluntly putting an end to Mikki's confusion.

"Ah," Mikki replied "And how and I going to do this if I don't speak Italian?"

"Simple, they speak English." Reborn replied as he pulled out a piece of paper and handing it to Mikki along with a paper with an address. "Go to this address at noon, you're looking for a man that goes by Venzini. Give him the note. If he acts skeptical just tell him Chaos." Reborn explained.

"Ok noon, Venzini, note, chaos" Mikki said determined to get this right after screwing up and blowing her cover. Once noon rolled around Mikki found herself outside of a large building with a sign reading Venzini designs inc. "Ok, weird place for getting information but hey whatever works." Mikki thought as she walked into the well lit building and to what she guessed was the secretaries desk. Mikki sneaked behind the desk and looked through a bunch of papers till she found one that read 'lvl.10 Venzini' "Bingo" Mikki thought as she walked over to and elevator and punched the button labeled 10. When the elevator opened she found herself inside of a very large Office where a man with long light blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail sat behind a desk that was to scale with the size of the room. The man started to yell at Mikki in italian as she entered the office and walked up to the desk. The man just glared at her as she handed him the note. After taking the note and reading through it he looked back to Mikki.

"And how do I know you are the person the note says you are?" Venzini asked as he got up from behind his desk and walk around it so he was standing in front of Mikki.

"Chaos." Mikki replied remembering what Reborn told her.

"I see," Venzini said with a grin "I don't usually do rush jobs like this but for Reborn I guess I can try." Venzini Gently grabbed a bit of Mikki's hair. "He always does find me such interesting challenges to work with." After letting go of Mikki's hair he started to walk to the elevator. "Follow me." Mikki followed completely confused.

"So are you going to give me the information?"Mikki asked as they entered the elevator.

"Information? Oh right the letter mentioned you might be confused." Venzini replied as the elevator carried them down. "Aren't you suppose to go somewhere in the next 6 hours?"

"Well yeah but. Oh gosh this is about that." Mikki's dread started to build.

"Don't worry I'm a professional, you're in good hands." Venzini replied as the elevator opened to show a large inventory room. "Well this is my stop." Venzini stated as he pushed a button before getting out. "You get out on the next stop ok?" Venzini said before the elevator shut again.

"I'm never betting with Reborn again." Mikki thought annoyed to no end as she did what she was told and exited the elevator once the doors opened. This floor looked more like a normal building it had a bunch of doors that made it look like office space. Mikki looked around trying to figure out where to go when she was approached by a lady with a clipboard. "This is gonna be a long day." Mikki thought as the lady started to yell at her. And long it was, but 5 Hours later Mikki emerged from the building to find Reborn standing outside. "I could honestly kill you right now."

"You're welcome." Reborn replied rolling his eyes as Mikki made her way down the steps. Luckily she was already pretty good at doing that from wearing high heels to church every Sunday for 7 years. Venzini had traded out Mikki's day clothes out for the formal floor length off white dress that's she was now wearing. The dress was well fitted due to the nature of the material that it was made of, it had one thick strap meant to support the dress and a thin jewel strap on the left for design and a dropped waistline seam. "We'll unless you're not going to uphold the bet then we need to leave now." Reborn pointed out.

"Fine but not without my gun." Mikki caved to her fate.

"I have it with me." Reborn stated as he got into a nearby car. Mikki followed suit and entered the passenger side of the car to find her gun and ammo waiting for her. Mikki quickly put the gun and the ammo into her small purse that was barely able to hold it. After that it didn't take too long for them to arrive at the large Vongola mansion. "You ready?" Reborn asked after giving the car keys to a parking assistant.

"No." Mikki answered honestly as they walked to the entrance.

"You'll be fine." Reborn said quietly as he put his hand on her waist before entering the building to make sure she stayed near.

"Oh sure, yeah I'll be fine I'm just enter a building full of people that can kill me a thousand and one different ways" Mikki thought as she tried to maintain a calm and collected appearance. To her surprise everyone in the building looked like normal people just laughing, talking, and over all having a good time. Reborn was right everything went well. She was even able to talk with a few over the people that came over to see Reborn that knew either Japanese or English.

"Well if it isn't the Criminal justice major that was so curious about the Vongola family." Said the old man from the Library as he walked toward Mikki and Reborn.

"Vongola the ninth it's good to see you're still in good health." Reborn greeted.

"Wait so you're?" Mikki started in disbelief.

"The soon to retire leader of the Vongola family." Vongola the ninth finished for Mikki. "I do hope I didn't scare you too badly."

"Not at all, it was a good reminder for me to always be on my toes." Mikki Replied before Reborn could answer for her like he had been doing all night.

"That's always a good way to look at it." The ninth said with a smile. "Well I'm afraid I must excuse myself I still have many guests to greet."

"I'm starting to think it would have been better if I just duck taped your mouth before we came in." Reborn mumbled slightly annoyed.

"You're the one that wanted me to come with." Mikki pointed out. Before Reborn could make a remark Vongola the ninth announced over the microphone that dinner would be served shortly and that everyone should get to their seats. Reborn Lead Mikki over to the table they were supposed to sit at along with four others.

"Reborn it's good to see you." Said a rather well built but still kinda pudgy man in his mid thirties as Reborn and Mikki approached the table.

"It's good to see you as well general." Reborn replied shaking his hand as he and Mikki sat down.

"So what have you been up to these days?" The general asked curiously between bites of his dinner.

"I've been put in charge of training the tenth Vongola and his guardians." Reborn replied nonchalantly causing the General to drop his fork.

"In all my years I never guessed they'd put you on babysitting duty. I'm assuming that the girl next to you is one of them?" The general asked baffled.

"Yes, she's still weak but progressing well." Reborn answered politely. "She lacks confidence so she tends to hesitate."

"I see, so how did you manage to find an American that was willing to join?" The general asked curiously.

"Easy he put a gun to my head." Mikki mumbled before taking another bite of food earning a glare from Reborn as the General started to laugh.

"I see and why did you do that then?" The general asked amused.

"Honestly I was gonna find someone else for the job after I first met her but she managed to do something I thought was impossible. So I forcefully persuaded her." Reborn replied then went back to eating.

"So I could have got away from all this scotch free if I hadn't stolen my record from your pocket?" Mikki asked in disbelief at how her own hand changed her fate.

"And you could have got out of this in particular if you hadn't tried playing poker with me." Reborn added highly amusing the general and the other guests at the table.

"So this young girl managed to steal from the ever alert Reborn? color me impressed." The general praised. "What have you taught her so far?" the general asked making Mikki feel as though she was just an animal that was doing tricks for a pat on the head. After that Mikki zoned out and just ate her meal doing her best to keep a good posture. Mikki looked around to the others at the table, One of them was really starting to bother her. He looked to be around her age and had a large raccoon tail attached to his hair along with a dark red ribbon. Mikki looked him over, reading his posture and other small details. What she found made her more and more uncomfortable.

"Please excuse me." Mikki said as she got up from the table and walked away only to have the guy follow her. Mikki tried getting away as calmly as possible but her way of escape was blocked by a large crowd of people who had started to dance to the classical music the band was playing. To the General and Reborn it looked as though the boy just wanted to ask Mikki to dace and use her walking away as a chance to do so but for Mikki it was a completely different story. While the boy did ask her to dance it was only to disguise his interrogation. The Boy had noticed her examining him and was very unhappy about it.

"Why were you running way?" The boy asked coldly after the two started to dance.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mikki replied.

"Don't play dumb," The boy barked quietly at Mikki while keeping a calm facial expression.

"You scare me," Mikki answered honestly showing a trace amount of fear.

"Crap." Reborn muttered as he got up from his seat when he noticed Mikki's fear.

"And why is that?" The boy asked, trying to figure out what Mikki knew.

"What's your hurry she's just having a bit of fun." The general asked while Reborn put back on his suit jacket that he had previously removed as the dinner progressed.

"You're cold and care for no one; you're strong and rarely ever lose in long range combat. In short you're more a killing machine than any other person in this room." Mikki answered knowing there was no point in lying to him.

"No she's terrified, something's wrong." Reborn corrected as he straightened out his jacket.

"You don't know anything about me," the boy practically hissed.

"We'll then remember rule number 2 never wear a jacket to a fist fight." The general joked causing Reborn to think for a second then remove the suit jacket but made sure Leon was on his hat.

"Your boss, Tsuna, doesn't have what it takes to lead the Vongola family." The boy said spitefully.

"Hold on now you're not serious are you? That's vongola the ninth's son. What harm is he going to do to her?" The general asked as Reborn walked towards the two. By the time Reborn reached Mikki the song had ended and they had already split Vongola the ninths son went off in some random direction and Mikki was walking back to the table.

"Reborn?"Mikki asked confused to see him up from the table. Reborn gently grabbed Mikki by the hand and lead her back to the dance floor.

"You're scared what's wrong?" Reborn asked bluntly.

"That guy I was just dancing with, there something off about him. He's not here for the party that's for sure." Mikki relayed the information she had gathered from examining the guy to Reborn. "He's dangerous and he's up to something and one else would have just brushed off the fact that I was looking at them. He pounced."

"I see," Reborn replied thinking over what Mikki told him.

"He also said he didn't think Tsuna was fit to lead." Mikki added.

"It makes sense. That was the adopted son of vongola the ninth." Reborn explained to Mikki. "He's not a direct descendent of the first vongola so he's not allowed to be the tenth." Mikki and Reborn finished their dance then walked back to the table they were sitting at before. The general and the other occupants of the table stared at Mikki with amusement.

"This one sure knows how to stir up a commotion." The general voiced his amusement as he gave Reborn a sly look.

"Oh good gracious what did I do?" Mikki asked, sure that it wasn't good.

"Well from one that didn't know the situation it looked like you just danced with the ninths son which upset the guy you came with who just so happens to be one of the most trusted hit man here." A lady in her mid forties explained from across the table in a gossipy tone. "Be prepared for a lot of attention. Anyone who gets the attention of two highly important people must be quite important themselves and everyone is going to want to find out why."

"Joy," Mikki replied less than happy. "I don't trust half of the people already here, the other half I trust even less."

"And that's smart of you." the general complimented as desert was served to the group.

"Oh my gosh, strawberries?" Mikki thought happily as a piece of vanilla cake with strawberries was put in frount of her. Mikki was about to put a strawberry slice in her mouth when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Mikki instinctively turned around to see Dr. Shamal standing behind her.

"Let it begin." Mikki thought as Doctor Shamal was saying something about a flower being picked too early from the floor and offered his hand to her. Knowing it was the right thing to do Mikki put down her fork that was holding her strawberry and took the doctors hand. After an hour or so of dancing with everyone who asked her Mikki was grateful when the Ninth vongola asked everyone to gather for an announcement. Mikki had managed to make her way to Reborn when the Ninth announced that there was now another candidate for leadership, His adopted son who turned out to have some connection to the vongola leadership in his genealogy. This caused a major uproar when the sound of Gun shots rung through the air. A larger Group lead by the ninths son ran through the crowd making their way to the exit and cutting down anyone that stood in their way.

"Crap!" Mikki yell once she realized they had the rings. She quickly grabbed Leon and flicked off her shoes so she could run after them. Mikki Managed to catch up to the group undetected and slide a box out from the grip of a long white haired man then ran back into the building where Reborn was helping tend to the wounded.

"Where the crap did you run off to?" Reborn barked as he helped put a man onto a nearby stretcher so he could be wheeled away for critical care.

"Getting this." Mikki replied handing a box to Reborn. Reborn opened the box to find seven ring halves inside. "The guy at the end was holding his box more protectively then the others suggesting the others were replica's to throw everyone off." Mikki Explained.

"Well would you look at that." The general mused from behind Reborn. "It looks like you trained her well after all."

"It would appear so." Reborn agreed as he handed the box to Leon who stored it inside of himself. "If you'll excuse us we have work to do." Reborn stated to the general as he placed his hand on Mikki's hip once more and lead her calmly out of the building where they got back into the car and drove to the motels. Reborn stopped the car in front of Mikki's hotel where he helped her get out of the car. Mikki tried taking a step forward but tripped causing her to fall into Reborn who caught her in his arms. After a few second Reborn let go and cleared his throat. "You should be more careful." Reborn half heartedly chided.

"Right." Mikki replied as she walked to the door of the motel, making sure to say good night before entering.

"At first I thought you were just oblivious but now I'm pretty sure you just plain stupid." said a voice from behind Reborn after Mikki entered the building. Reborn spun around to see the general smoking behind him while leaning against what Reborn assumed to be the generals car.

"General." Reborn said calmly "What brings you here?" Reborn asked ignoring what the general said.

"Just thought I'd see how this night would end for a good friend of mine." The general replied after letting out a puff of smoke. "I have to admit I thought it would end differently." the general admitted disappointed. "Good night then oh and nice tie, it suits you." the General stated as he got back into his car and drove away. Reborn looked down at the Tie Mikki had gotten for him then started to walk to his Motel. On his way there Leon crawled into Reborn's hand and started to nudge it to get Reborn's attention.

"What?" Reborn asked as he stopped walking so he could pay attention to Leon. Leon changed his shape into a daisy and with a snick had petals fall off one by one.

"Ha ha really cleaver." Reborn retorted as he allowed Leon to change back before replacing him on his hat when he noticed a small flower cart across the street. A few moments later Reborn found himself outside Mikki's door with a white rose in hand. "What am I doing here?" Reborn thought uncomfortably as he shifted his footing. "Leon, think you could cover me?" Reborn whispered only to be covered and camouflaged by Leon. Reborn placed the flower on the floor in front of the door than gave the door a few knocks. After a few thuds and bumps the door finally opened to reveal Mikki in an over sized button down Pajama top. Mikki looked around confused and eventually found the rose on the ground. And bend down to pick it up.

"Hello random shadow." Mikki whispered as she noticed a shadow on the floor.

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap." Reborn thought as Mikki stared right at him and slowly reached out towards him.

"To be the light in the night exposing the truth." Mikki quoted Reborn as she carefully removed camouflage Leon from Reborn. "What can I do for you?" Mikki asked as if Reborn hadn't just been hiding from her. Without saying anything Reborn walked away with Leon following behind him. "Reborn" Mikki said to get his attention as she walked up to him, scooping Leon up in her hand then placing him on Reborn's hat. "Thank you" Mikki said obviously flustered as she looked away then quickly gave reborn a small kiss on the check and scurried back to her room as quickly as she could from embarrassment. Once back in the safety of her Room Mikki plopped on her bed and stared at the rose. Just for kicks and giggles Mikki grabbed her cell phone and called Terri.

"Hey Terri do you have access to the internet?" Mikki asked as she twirled the stem between her fingers

"Yeah what's up?" Terri asked confused.

"Do you think you could look up the meaning of a white rose?" Mikki asked curiously..

"Yeah sure, is there any reason why you need to know?" Terri asked with the sound of clicking in the background.

"Nope just curious and I don't have wi-fi at the motel." Mikki explained which was good enough for Terri. After a few minutes of silence Terri spoke.

"Ok, found it. It means purity." Terri stated happy with her find which just caused Mikki to chuckle. "Oh there's an interesting fact." Terri remarked.

"And what's that?"Mikki asked curiously.

"It says that it was the original flower of love before the red rose was hallmarked by Valentine's Day." Terri explained with a chuckle. "Leave it to hallmark to change tradition right?"

"Crap." was all Mikki could say as she let the rose fall on her face from shock.

"What's wrong?"Terri asked confused by her friend's sudden change in reaction.

"Uh, nothing it's nothing I just noticed it's two in the morning is all. Gotta go see yea soon, bye" Mikki hung up before Terri could reply.

"Oh this is so wrong." Mikki thought remembering back to when she was sent ten years into the future as she panicked and paced around her room. "That means that Reborn and I" Mikki stopped as her facial expression turned "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Nuh huh there is no way I'm marrying my couple hundred year old boss. I mean even with the new age that he gave himself he's still six years older than I am." Mikki pointed out to herself as she fell back onto her bed. "It's just a coincidence. That's all." Mikki reassured herself. "Yeah it's all just one big coincidence that throws me of the track and then I actually meet my husband," Mikki stopped then left her face fall to her pillow. "I'm so screwed." Mikki mumbled through the pillow as she fell asleep with the rose still at the foot of her bed.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I'd love to know cause your comments actually do give me some really good ideas. for example here is who you can credit and for what.

CheeseCake4DaWIN because of them i made this chapter twice as long as usual.

anna the viking XD because they constently comment it drives be to work on it more often then i usually would.

CheeseCake4DaWIN again because they gave me the idea to have skull show up a little early.

and last but not least khr-lover123 to still write a few missing chapters and attach them to this story. Just wondering is any one curious to find out how reborn reacted to meeting ten years older Mikki? or if there is something that I didnt put into the story let me know and I'll do my best to explain it in a lost chapter.

Now on to the gaurdian battle arc!


	38. Terri's Chapter 20

Amsharp here with a brand new upity date. and guess what? I think I actually managed to give Terri and suspencful and action packed chapter. Weird huh? Anyways you probably dont want to read my ranting. So read the story instead. Oh wait first warning I have two new characters enter in this chapter. Please let me know what you think of them.

disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my two new characters. Those are mine. Rawr.

song suggestion: Light Up The Night by The Protomen.

Ok on to the story.

* * *

Terri was frantically running around the apartment to spruce up the place. "I can't believe she only gave me an hour notice before she came back and so much earlier than expected." Terri half heartedly complained. Almost two weeks had passed since Mikki left for Italy and there wasn't a day that went by that she stopped missing Mikki and wished she was home. Mikki had even told her that she had gotten a gift for her while she was in Italy which made Terri curious to no end. "Maybe it's some tasty food, or a cute shirt, or a mini snow globe with a tiny leaning tower of Pisa." Terri guessed as she put her now clean clothes into her closet. "You know what it doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts." Terri thought as she rushed back to the dining room area to clean off the table. After Terri had almost gathered all the papers from the table she heard a loud knocking at the door.

"Just a moment!" Terri yelled to the door as she put her neat pile of papers on the table. Before opening the door Terri looked through the peep hole to see a girl around Mikki's age with long stick straight blue green hair that was pulled in to high pigtails and thick long bangs that covered the girl's eyes, reaching down to her cheek bone and wore a thick dark black lip stick. The strange girl wore and over sized black raincoat as a dress with black and white stripe stockings and black Mary Jane styled shoes. Terri opened the door just enough for the girl to see her. "Can I help you?" Terri asked weary of the girl's presence in conjunction to Mikki coming home.

"So this is where the light side lives? How quaint." The girl remarked as if she was walking around inside of the apartment.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand. Do you need something?" Terri asked annoyed by how the girl was treating her as if she was invisible.

"When the light side arrives could you give her this?" the girl asked handing a black envelope with the words 'To my light side' written on the envelope in silver ink.

"You know we do have a mail box." Terri pointed out but the girl didn't budge.

"I figured it would be better if I delivered it in person." The girl explained as she gestured for Terri to take it.

"Sure, I'll make sure Mikki gets this." Terri replied as she took the envelope even though she didn't trust the strange girl at all.

"So that's her name." the girl said quietly then turned around. "Be prepared for the stars to fall." The girl stated ominously as she walked away.

"Be prepared for the stars to fall." Terri mocked after closing the door. "Man what a whack job." Terri thought as she went back to cleaning the dining room area, leaving the letter on the table in front of the couch. Terri cleaned and cleaned until the apartment shined. When she finished she nearly jumped out of her skin as Mikki came through the door. "Mikki!" Terri yelled as she flung herself at her friend who dropped her suitcase on impact.

"Hi there, I missed you too." Mikki chuckled as she patted Terri on the head then hugged her back. Terri looked up to see Reborn standing by the door as well.

"What's he doing here?" Terri asked curiously.

"Well he has something for you too." Mikki answered nervously as Terri let go of her.

"Really?" Terri asked confused as Mikki walked over to the couch and plopped on its soft cushions exhausted.

"Well I don't think you'll like it but," Mikki started only to be cut off by Reborn.

"A large battle is about to begin, and you'll be pulled into this." Reborn stated after closing the door.

"Of course!" Terri replied while throwing her hands in the air. "Over what may I ask? A magical tooth brush perhaps?"

"Leadership, someone wants to take over, if we lose then it won't be pretty." Mikki replied as she picked up the black envelope.

"And what do I do?"Terri Replied.

"Because there is another person that wants to be a leader you've gone from official guardian to candidate guardian, along with one other who wants your place." Reborn explained holding out a half star ring to Terri.

"If they want it they can have it." Terri stated flabbergasted as she took a step back away from the ring. "I didn't want it in the first place." Terri reminded Reborn as he put the ring in his suit pocket.

"I'm not sure that's the best option. If we lose in general then they'll most likely hunt us down and pick us off one by one." Mikki added as she examined the black envelope before opening it.

"Great so I could get killed either ways." Terri pointed out. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Terri thought as she sat down in the nearby arm chair as she watched Reborn walk behind the couch stopping were Mikki was sitting so he could read over her shoulder.

"Oui! You, yes you, in the fedora, stay away from her." Terri thought as she glared at Reborn. "You're pulling her into this battle too and I hate you for it. If she gets hurt I'm blaming you." Terri added to her thought as she mentally deducted a good thousand or so points from her approval score.

"Terri where did this come from?" Mikki asked alarmed her hands shaking as she read the letter.

"That? Some wacky psycho chick that kept calling you the light side came by and wanted to make sure I gave that to you." Terri said with a laugh. "What does it say? Did she offer you cookies and doughnuts to get you to join the dark side?" Terri asked highly amused with her joke.

"And you did what she asked?" Reborn asked in disbelief as he looked over at Terri with a strangely emotionless face.

"It's." Mikki started then sighed. "We've been compromised. They know we have the half rings and now they know where we live." Mikki replied as she crumbled the black piece of paper that was in the envelope. "It won't be much longer until the battle begins."

"What did the letter say?" Terri asked confused by why Mikki was so visibly upset.

"It was a letter letting us know that they know what I did and they aren't happy." Mikki replied as she stood up.

"What did you do?" Terri asked confused and concerned.

"I stole one set of the ring halves from the opposing group." Mikki confessed her part in causing the battles.

"You what?" Terri asked in disbelief. "Why would you do that? Do you want this new lifestyle so badly?" Terri mentally questioned Mikki.

"I'm gonna go and check on Tsuna." Mikki announced as she got up from the couch and walked to the door. "If they found me then they'll find him soon."

"Mikki wait a minute." Reborn said as he followed Mikki out the door closing it behind him. Terri just stood by the couch frightened as memories of Mukuro flooded her mind.

"Oh gosh, please don't let that happen again." Terri thought fearfully only to be pulled back to earth when she heard Mikki's frightened voice creep through the door.

"I can let her be alone when there is a freak like that around, and fact is I can't protect her. I need your help dang it!" Curiously Terri walked over to the door and put her ear against it so she could hear better.

"I understand that but they were not threatening her, they were threatening you. They will kill you if they find you on your own." Terri heard Reborn whisper trying to get Mikki to calm down. "Look you're scared but you need to look at what has already happened. They won't hurt her; if they wanted to they would have done so by now." Reborn pointed out causing Terri to freak out.

"Was that girl really so dangerous?"Terri thought terrified by the fact that she had even opened the door for a killer. Worse was they used her to deliver a threat to her friend. This made Terri's blood boil from rage as she swung the door open to find Mikki in tears. Terri wrapped her friend in a strong hug and led her back into the apartment so she could sit on the couch. Terri looked back at the door to find Reborn had left, leaving the door wide open. Terri walked back to the door and shut. "Mikki, Everything is gonna be ok. Ok?" Terri comforted as she rubbed Mikki's back.

"I promised to keep you safe yet now I can't even protect myself. I tried while I was in Italy to get you out of this but I failed. The only way out at this point is to wait for Tsuna to become the boss and he'll surely let you leave. But now for Tsuna to become the boss he and each of his guardians have to fight for their positions." Mikki explained as her tears flowed down her checks. "When you fight you have to surrender, it's the only way for you to stay safe."Mikki explained knowing full well that that would put Tsuna behind by a valuable margin.

"Are you going to surrender to?" Terri asked as she stared in to space contemplatively.

"No, I need to win to counter you surrendering." Mikki replied, explaining the situation she was in.

"Then I won't surrender, I'll win and make them pay for threatening you." Terri replied causing Mikki to stare at her in shock. "I put in some practice time with Gokkudera while you where away and I think I have throwing needles in the bag. I learned all the different pressure points and arteries; I can take them down without killing them." Terri explained causing Mikki to shake her head. "Let's get you cleaned up then we can go and find the others so we can plan." Terri suggested as she offered her hand to Mikki. Mikki smiled gratefully as she accepted Terri's hand and walked to the bathroom so she could wash the tears from her face. With a face clear of tears or fear Mikki and Terri made their way to Tsuna house, only to find Tsuna and friends at the half way point staring down a group standing on the hill. Terri froze in her tracks while Mikki ran ahead as terri recognized the girl that delivered the letter but was cut off as a girl with medium length light pink curls in high pig tails suddenly appeared in front of her. Terri had to blink a couple times due to the stark whiteness of the girls outfit. She was wearing a pure white long sleeved dress that reached her mid thigh; her legs were covered by her white thigh high platform boots. The only color she wore was a belt that was the same pink as her hair that hung loosely around her waist and a similar belt around her left ankle.

"No, no. I can't have you interrupt little sister's play date." The girl chided as she closed her white lace umbrella and rested it against her shoulder then shook her index finger at Terri.

"Like heck I'm not." Terri said as she tried walking past the girl only to have the girl use her shoulder so she could flip back in front of Terri.

"Such a strong will." the girl faked being impressed. "I can't wait to break it." The girl said with a smile that sent shivers down Terri's spin.

"You'll need one heck of a hammer to do that," Terri Replied, doing her best to hide her fear. "I won't go down without a fight." Terri hissed venomously.

"Is that so?" Prima asked confidently as moved so her face was only inches away from Terri's.

"Yes, yes it is so and I'd appreciate it if you got out of my face." Terri replied with a cold glare at the over confident woman in front of her.

"Care to test that then?" Prima asked not moving from her place.

"Prima!" called the strange girl from earlier.

"Oh, looks like the play date's over. Bye bye." Prima said sweetly then quickly made her way up the hill. With prima out of the way Terri made her way to Mikki.

"The first battle will ocurr tomorrow night at the Namamori high school." Announced two voices in stereo. Terri looked back to the hill to notice two girls with the same pink hair as Prima only they wore black jackets, pants, mask and shoes with a white top and had a much darker complexion.

"We will explain the details there." The one on the left added.

"We will be waiting there for you at eleven o'clock tomorrow evening." The one on the right stated only to be cut off by the strange girl.

"No, we start tonight." The girl insisted.

"Very well, upon Varia Belruchi's request we will meet at 11 o'clock tonight." The girl on the right corrected herself.

"Farwell." the two said in stereo once more as they leapt back, disappearing into the trees.

"Tonight?" Tsuna panicked as she grabbed his hair.

"You're gonna give yourself an extreme bald spot if you keep that up." Ryouhei pointed out to Tsuna.

"That's the least of my worries." Tsuna practically screamed causing Ryouhei to laugh.

"This should be fun." Yamamoto stated as he started to laugh as well, causing Tsuna to slump over.

"These people are insane." Terri thought feeling Tsuna's pain.

"Hey Mikki, Mikki what's in the bag?" Lambo asked as he jumped for the bag repeatedly.

"Oh yeah that's right." Mikki had almost forgotten about the bag she was carrying. "I got souvenirs for everyone. I figured I'd give them to you when I made it to your place but." Mikki explained only to be cut off my Lambo.

"Souvenir?" Lambo asked as his eyes lit up "Gimme, gimmegimme!" Lambo yelled jumping for the bag even more.

"Ok ok." Mikki laughed as she pulled out three giant lollipops and gave one to I-pin, Lambo, and Futta. The three happily walked in front of the group eating their oversized candy as they walked back to Tsuna's place to wait for 11 o'clock. Terri watched from the back of the group as everyone happily talked as if they weren't about to experience the fight of their life.

"Are you alright?" Gokkudera asked after pulling back so he could walk next to Terri.

"Yeah, I just don't know if I'm ready for this."Terri replied honestly as she looked to the ground.

"You'll be fine, Their star guardian looked like a she was all talk." Gokkudera said as he tried to cheer up Terri. "Not only that but you've been training pretty hard lately." Gokkudera added as he put his arm around Terri which caused her to blush profusely.

After another 10 minutes of walking the group made it back to Tsuna's house. As everyone settled Mikki handed out the rest of the souvenir that she bought. Terri sat down next to Gokkudera so she could share the chocolates she got with him. Terri was about to put one in her mouth when she saw Ryouhei Jump from where his was sitting so he was standing in front of Reborn who had been sitting next to Ryouhei.

"Those chocolates were mine!"Ryouhei barked at Reborn.

"They're called Baci." Reborn replied calmly as he popped one into his mouth.

"I don't care what they're called they're mine."Ryouhei pointed out.

"They're very sweet, you wouldn't like them." Reborn countered as he popped two more into his mouth.

"Reborn." Mikki started only to be cut off by Ryouhei.

"How would you know what I'd like? I haven't tried them yet." Ryouhei argued as Reborn popped yet another chocolate in his mouth, completely disregarding what Ryouhei had said.

"Reborn, I got some for you too; you didn't have to take Ryouhei's." Mikki chided causing Terri to giggle.

"Then just give him that," Reborn countered as he popped the last two pieces in his mouth. Mikki let out a frustrated sigh as she gave Ryouhei a small 2 piece box of rocher chocolates.

"Sorry." Mikki whispered as she handed Ryouhei the chocolates. Terri took out her phone and opened a web browser with a chuckle.

"Let see if I can help her get more for Ryouhei."Terri thought hoping to surprise her friend.

"Let's see baci, baci, baci. Hollo." Terri thought as she found an interesting page. "Baci definition, Italian for kisses. So it's like the Hershey kiss of Italy?" Terri thought amused. "Ryouhei is better off with the Rocher." Terri watched as Ryouhei sat back down, giving Reborn a stiff glare.

"I see Reborn stole your kisses." Terri Whispered to Mikki as she sat down to open her own small box of candies, causing Mikki to choke on air as she fell to the ground.

"Ok weird reaction much?"Terri thought as she waited for Mikki to be able to breathe again.

"What makes you say that?" Mikki asked with her face now a rosy shade of red.

"The Baci, it means Kisses in Italian." Terri explained, thinking the color of Mikki's face was caused by her choking.

"Oh," Mikki replied as she looked over to Reborn. "We'll yeah I guess he did then."

"You sly fox." Terri whispered to Mikki. "You where trying to give Ryouhei a hint that you want him to make a move, weren't you?" Terri Whispered even quieter as she nudged Mikki with her shoulder.

"What? No I," Mikki started only to be cut off by Terri's 'Yeah right' face. "Look I just picked up a bunch of chocolate at the airport before we left. I had no idea what the boxes said." Mikki confessed as quietly as she could so no one else would be able to hear her.

"Sure, and the fact that you gave them to a guy that you like and they happen to mean kisses has absolutely nothing to do with it." Terri whispered into Mikki's ear and covered her mouth with her hand so no one could read her lips either.

"Exactly." Mikki stated simply then popped one of her chocolates into her mouth.

After that the next few hours felt normal, they talked they joked they even played a game or two. Well until they made their way to the school where they found the Varia waiting for them. Terri took a deep breath as they walked up to the group.

"Tonight's battle will be the battle of the star guardians." Announced the judges in sync.

"For tonight's battle we've provided the following battle field" the judge on the left announced as dozens of spotlights lit up a steel stadium full of various obstacles and barriers. Terri breathed deeply as she placed her guardian ring on her middle finger as she walked on to the stadium. One of the judges walked up to Prima and the other to Terri.

"Rings have been verified as authentic halves of the star guardian ring." the judges announced then walked out of the ring.

"Fighters ready your weapon." The judge on the right declared. Terri pulled out a hand full of needles from her hip pouch causing Prima to laugh as she spun her umbrella on her index finger. After a few spins she grabbed the handle once more and banged it against the ground leaving a huge dent as it turned into a giant hammer. Prima swung it back so it rested once more on her shoulder; its handle was now significantly longer than that of the umbrellas.

"Oh gosh, what did I just get myself into?" Terri asked herself horrified at the thought of what that hammer could do to her.

"So, do you think it's big enough to crush that spirit of yours?" Prima asked playfully.

"Terri! Get out of there!" Terri heard Mikki scream from the spectator's box. "You can surrender still!"

"Begin the fight!" the judges yelled before Terri could get her ring off.

"Oh crap," Terri thought as she saw Prima Running towards her effortlessly. Terri jumped out of the way in the nick of time only to find a crater where she once stood as the sound of metal hitting metal rung through the air. "I am going to die!" Terri thought as she ran away as fast as she could.

"Running away already?" Prima asked in mock confusion. "It didn't take long to break you at all." Prima taunted which pissed Terri off to no end.

" Let's see if I can slow her down a bit." Terri thought as she ran trying to get a good angle at one of Prima's ankles. Terri threw her Needles only to have Prima use her hammer like a golf club and deflect the needles in random directions. Prima used the momentum of her swing and spun around several times before releasing the hammer in Terri's direction. Luckily Terri duck before the hammer could hit her allowing it to burry deep into the steel wall behind her. "Yikes! That could have been my head!"Terri thought as she used this as an opportunity to put space between Prima and herself as she ran to the other side of the field.

"Hold still," Prima complained as she yanked her hammer out of the wall light a hot knife out of butter and ran towards Terri.

"Ok, a plan would be nice right about now." Terri thought as she began to panic as Prima jumped High into the air. "Crap crap crap!" Terri thought as she rolled out of the way. "This isn't working!" Terri mentally screamed as she ran once more. "We have two completely different fighting styles she's close range and I'm long range. Heck she's close and long range." Terri corrected causing her to stop in her tracks. "That's it!"Terri thought as she spun around to face the charging Prima.

"Have you come to terms with your fate little mouse?" Prima asked as she charged.

"She think I can only do long range since I have throwing needles." Terri twirled one of the needles in her hand then grabbed it like a knife. "Think again." Terri Mentally screamed as she ran towards Prima. As Prima swung her giant hammer Terri slid underneath her stabbing the pen sized needle into her Right calf causing Prima to scream in agony. As Terri released the needle from her grip she used the momentum of her slide to help her get back into a standing position. Terri got up prematurely though as Prima continued to swing her hammer in a full circle putting Terri Directly in its path. Prima screamed as she sent Terri flying across the field. Terri hit the ground hard as Prima screamed even louder while removing the needle.

"You little worm!" Prima scream each word with a slight pause before she beat her hammer against the ground. "I'll kill you!" she screamed louder hitting the hammer against the ground harder. "I'll kill you!" Prima screamed louder still as she hit the hammer once more against the ground even harder; this time it shatter revealing an axe that was hidden inside.

"That's not good." Terri thought as she struggled to get up to find Prima running at her once more only now with bloodlust shining in her eyes and her face contorted from pain. "Definitely not good." Terri thought as she fumbled for another needle as she limped backwards away from Prima without taking her eyes off the blood thirsty killer. Terri Finally got a hold of one as Prima drew near her Axe draw back and ready to slice. As Terri stepped back once more she tripped and fell into the crater Prima originally created with her hammer before the fight had begun. Terri Blessed her luck as her fall kept her out of the swing radius of Prima's axe.

"Oh no! You fell!"Prima mocked concern as she raised her axe high into the air. "Where are you going to run now?" Prima taunted once more knowing that she had Terri just where she wanted her. As Prima allowed the axe to fall to the ground Terri quickly forced her torso up so she could stab Prima's upper left thigh and narrowly escape death once more. Prima's axe sliced through the already weakened floor as Terri crawled away then slowly got on her feet. Prima didn't even bother to remove the new needle that was embedded into her leg as she pulled her axe out of the ground and turned around to face Terri. The world seemed to slow down around her as Terri saw the axe flying towards her once more.

"Wait for it." Terri waited for the opportune moment as Prima's axe whizzed towards her. "Now!" Terri thought as she stabbed her third needle into Prima's right wrist then ducked as Prima's axe went flying cutting clean through one of the steal boulders and skidded against the cold and unforgiving ground. Terri Limped away as quickly as she could as Prima removed the needle from her wrist and limped over to her axe.

"You dirty, rotten, fowl, good for nothing maggot!" Prima spewed as she smashed her axe into the ground in a fit of rage causing it to brake and turn into a lance. Prima screamed as she ran towards Terri Paralyzing her with fear. Terri Leaned back, but not far enough to completely dodge Prima lance as it slashed diagonally across Terri's body leaving a good sized gash where her blade hit. Terri stumbled forward from the blow as her blood spilt to the ground causing Prima's face to contort into the ugliest smile Terri had ever seen. Running on pure adrenaline Terri continued to dodge Prima's lance as she tried to think of some way to end the battle.

"I have no choice." Terri thought as she was running out of energy. Terri grabbed on to the pole of Prima's lance, pushing it off to the side as she stabbed Prima near her neck. As Terri fell down she failed to release the needle from her grip which caused Prima to fall as well. The two tumbled from the slant of the field down to the center were the judges waited to declare the outcome of the battle. Seconds felt like hours as everyone waited to see who would get up first. Slowly but surely Terri and Prima pushed themselves to stand for the judges. When Terri saw that Prima was still standing she used the last of her energy to clock her in the face sending her back down to the ground with a resounding thud.

"The battle has ended." The judges announced together. "The winner of the star guardian battle is Terri." The judge on the left announced while the Judge on the right took Prima's half of the ring. The judges Presented Terri with the other half of the ring as Tsuna, Mikki, Gokkudera and the rest of the gang ran towards her.

"No," Prima Begged as she coughed up blood. Prima looked to Terri with Fear in her eyes. "Please just kill me." She begged as she grabbed onto Terri's ankle which caught Terri off guard.

"Tomorrow battle will be the battle of the sun guardians." The judge on the left announced.

"Whatever you do would be more merciful then what they have in store for me. Please!" Prima begged as she was forced to release Terri's leg and taken off the court.

"You have until then to prepare." The judge on the right added.

"Please!" she screamed as she was carried out of view by her team.

"Farewell." The judges said together before jumping back and disappearing. Once they were gone Terri began to collapse as the stress and adrenaline flowed out of her body.

"Terri!" She heard Gokkudera Yell as he caught her just in time, which caused him to collapse to the ground with her in his arms. "You're gonna be ok, Terri Listen to me, you will be ok." Gokkudera coached as Terri nodded repeatedly.

"Mikki." Terri croaked as Mikki Ran and fell down at her side.

"I'm here, Gokkudera is right you're gonna be ok, help is on the way." Mikki said as her eyes watered.

"Mikki, I did it." Terri said with a beat up smiled. "You don't have to cry any more. Ok?" Terri asked then coughed and wheezed from the amount of strain she just put on her body. "You don't have to be afraid." Terri added as she allowed her hand that she had used to cover her mouth to rest on her stomach. Mikki slowly shook her head as she noticed the blood that now coated her friend's hand.

"Internal bleeding is starting to leak into her lungs" Mikki thought fearing the worst. "I won't cry, I won't cry any more after this, I just." Mikki stopped as she wiped tears out of her eyes. "I just need you to be ok." Mikki finished as she grabbed her friends blood stand hand. "Please." Mikki begged as she let her head hang in sorrow.

"I will be." Terri replied as an emergency team took her and moved her on to a helicopter stretcher so she could be air lifted to a hospital.

* * *

So how'd I do? Pretty awesome right? A wee bit of a tear jerker? Hope so cause that's what I was going for. Now for the responce section. First of welcome Chuu112 to the comment box. -claps- I hope you continue to enjoy the story and feel free to comment or pm with any suggestions cause honestly I'm makeing this up as I go. second to both chuu and anna here is the update just a little sooner then I was planning on posting it. Well that's all I hope to see you fancy dancy readers next chapter.


	39. Mikki's chapter 20

Hey so guess what, Mikki finally got the short end of the stick, sadly this means her chapter is about a thousand words short. Hopefully you can forgive me but I didnt think I would be able to fluff it that much. Anyways here is the next section.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

song suggestion: sound stab - pyromaniac official (this is one that I highly recommend. It's one you won't hear on the radio and if you ask me it's an addicting song.)

* * *

"Tonight's battle will be the battle of the star guardians" Announced the judges in sync. "For tonight's battle we've provided the following battle field." The judge on the left announced as dozens of spotlights lit up a steel stadium full of various obstacles and barriers.

"Ok all she has to do is take out a lethal killer is all. No problem." Mikki thought as she and the rest of the group were lead to the spectator area. Mikki watched as Terri pulled out a few needles from her hip and her opponent Prima, turned her dainty umbrella in to a giant umbrella.

"Oh gosh, this won't end well." Mikki thought as she watched Prima's hammer leave a crater in the floor of the steel ground. "Terri! Get out of there!" Mikki screamed in horror as she tried not to imagine what that hammer would do to her friend. "You can surrender still!"

"Begin the fight!" The judges yelled as if they only wanted to spit Mikki. Every time Prima Swung her hammer Mikki flinched as the sound of metal crashing into metal rang through the air. Mikki watched Terri on the screen provided as she stopped running away and instead charged towards Prima.

"What is she doing!"Mikki mentally screamed at her friend's practically suicidal behavior until she saw her dive down and stab the hammer welding girl in the leg. "There we go, good." Mikki started her thought only to have her heart sink into her stomach as Terri was sent flying across the field. "No." Mikki whispered aloud as Terri's body collided with the unforgiving steel ground. Horrified Mikki watched as Prima turned her already deadly weapon into a battle axe and start running towards her motionless friend. "No." Mikki said a little louder this time the group heard her. Mikki finally took her first breath in what felt like hours when Terri dodged Prima's first axe strike. "I can't watch this anymore I've got to get her out of there." Mikki announced as she moved to leave the spectator's box.

"The fight has already started. there is nothing that can be done." Reborn stated simply as he watched the battle with cold eyes.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing," Mikki pointed out as Terri dodged the second axe swing.

"Do you think you're the only person here that cares about what happens to her?" Reborn asked his eyes leaving the battle for the first time since it started. "Instead of acting like your friend can't take care of herself when she is doing this for you, try showing a little support." Mikki froze at the harshness of Reborn's words as she looked back to the battle. Terri had just put her third needle into Prima while Prima had only dealt one blow to Terri.

"Yes, she is doing well." Mikki said quietly which caught Reborn's attention. "And I'm not so ignorant to think I'm the only one who cares about her." Mikki added her voice slightly venomous from what Reborn had just accused her of. "But it's because I know she's doing this for me that I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want her blood to be on my hands if she dies fighting for something she doesn't want to be a part of." Mikki explained as she looked to the ground as she tried her best to control the sharp end of her tongue. Mikki heard a large thud which caused her to look back to the battle field as Prima and Terri landed in the center, both disarmed. Mikki watched as they both forced themselves back to their feet and watched Terri deck prima so hard that she couldn't stand.

"The battle has ended." The judges announced together.

"Terri," Mikki thought as she and the group ran towards the battle field.

"The winner of the star guardian battle is Terri." The judge on the left announced while the Judge on the right took Prima's half of the ring.

"I don't want to be the reason you turned into a killer." Mikki finished her thoughts as she closed in on Terri's location on the battle field.

"Farewell." said the Judges in Unison before jumping back and disappearing.

"Crap she's going down!"Mikki thought as she tried to run faster.

"Terri!" She heard Gokkudera yell as he caught Terri just in time, which caused him to collapse to the ground with her in his arms. "You're gonna be ok, Terri Listen to me, you will be ok." Gokkudera coached as Terri nodded repeatedly.

"Mikki." Terri croaked as Mikki ran and fell down at her side.

"I'm here, Gokkudera is right you're gonna be ok, help is on the way." Mikki said as her eyes watered.

"Mikki, I did it." Terri said with a beat up smiled. "You don't have to cry any more. Ok?" Terri asked then coughed and wheezed from the amount of strain she just put on her body. "You don't have to be afraid." Terri added as she allowed her hand that she had used to cover her mouth to rest on her stomach. Mikki slowly shook her head as she noticed the blood that now coated her friend's hand. e

"Internal bleeding is starting to leak into her lungs" Mikki thought fearing the worst. "I won't cry, I won't cry any more after this, I just." Mikki stopped as she wiped tears out of her eyes. "I just need you to be ok." Mikki finished as she grabbed her friends blood stand hand. "Please." Mikki begged as she let her head hang in sorrow.

"I will be." Terri replied as an emergency team took her and moved her on to a helicopter stretcher so she could be air lifted to a hospital. Mikki looked down at her hands that were now covered in Terri's blood.

"This is all my fault." Mikki Whispered to herself as she watched the helicopter take her friend away for critical care, Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. As Mikki forced herself from the ground she felt like nothing more than an empty shell as she walked over to one of the emergency response Nurses. "What hospital did you take her too?" the Nurse looked down at Mikki's hand then back to Mikki sympathetically.

"We can take you to her if you'd like." The nurse offered as she opened the back of the vehicle.

"Please." Mikki replied not looking up from the ground. The nurse just nodded as she helped Mikki into the back of the ambulance. On her ride to the hospital the nurse kept trying to get Terri off of Mikki's mind but to no avail. Even after washing the blood from Mikki's hand she could still feel its sticky weight pulling her down. Mikki was lead to Terri's Room in solemn silence and stood outside her door steeling her mind for what she was about to see. Mikki was surprised beyond belief to find Reborn standing next to Terri's bed. "Why are you here?" Mikki asked shocked as closed the door behind her.

"You asked me to protect her right?"Reborn replied not moving his eyes from Terri's unstable frame.

"Yeah but I thought you weren't going to do it." Mikki pointed out causing Reborn to look at her.

"You were right, you can't protect her." Reborn stated bluntly, stabbing Mikki with the continued harshness of his words.

"I told her to surrender. I didn't want this to happen." Mikki replied as her body began to shake from the built up rage.

"You showed weakness in front of her, you didn't give her the option to surrender." Reborn added causing Mikki's face to contort in pain.

"What are you trying to say?" Mikki asked hurt as her anger began to swell.

"I'm saying" Reborn started as he leaned in so his face was closer to Mikki. "It's your fault." Mikki completely lost it as she punched Reborn with a swift right hook.

"No it's not, I didn't ask for this; I didn't tell her to fight, I wanted her to run. I wanted to protect her, I just couldn't." Mikki explained on the verge of yelling as Reborn Rubbed his now sore cheek.

"Then stop beating yourself up over." Reborn pointed out. "You said it yourself, you didn't want her to do this."

"Oh my gosh," Mikki thought as she watched Reborn sit down in the nearby seat. "You wanted me to hit you, didn't you?" Mikki asked aloud causing Reborn to give a small half smile.

"Well I thought you'd just slap me, turns out I got the whole nine yards instead." Reborn explained causing Mikki to feel slightly guilty. "Do you feel better?" Reborn asked catching Mikki off guard.

"I" Mikki started but stopped. "A little bit."Mikki replied honestly as she walked to Terri's bedside. "I'll be fine once I know she's fully recovered."

"It took you a while to get here. The doctors have already stitched up her wounds and her internal bleeding was stopped as well. The only thing that keeping her from leaving tomorrow as a couple cracked ribs and deep bruising which makes it hard for her to move." Reborn explained causing Mikki's heart to sink.

"What am I going to tell her parents?" Mikki silently asked herself.

"They won't know, the medical expenses have been taken care of thanks to the Vongola family and so long as she doesn't plan on leaving for home in the next week she'll be better before she gets home." Reborn explained as he looked at the injured girl. "Everything will be fine." Reborn added as he got back up from his seat. "Rest, Ryouhei will need you to cheer him on tomorrow." Reborn said with a strange tone.

"That's right. His fight is tomorrow." Mikki thought as she remembered she'd have to watch the rest of her friends fight and get injured as well. "I need to step out for a minute." Mikki said quietly as she walked out the door and returned with a second seat and put it down next to the one that was already in the room though she did not sit down.

"So, are you going to skip out because you don't want to see your friends in pain?" Reborn asked giving one option. "Or are you going to go and support them even if it hurt you to be there as much as it hurts them to fight?" Reborn continued giving the second as he sat back down in the seat he was using earlier.

"I'll go." Mikki replied simply as she moved so she was standing in front of Reborn.

"Good." Reborn said as his smile returned to his face as he let his head fall slightly so his eyes were covered by the Brim of his hat. Reborn jolted slightly when he felt the cold sensation of Ice on his face and looked over to find Mikki sitting next to him holding an ice pack wrapped in a thin cloth lightly against his sore check.

"I'll also do my best to make up for any wrongs I have done to others who were just trying to help." Mikki added to her previous statement. Reborn lightly shook his head as he placed his hand over Mikki's, light enough that it didn't apply to much pressure on his check but strong enough that Mikki wasn't able to move her hand without dislodging the icepack. Mikki looked away her cheeks stained a light pink as she tried to figure out what to do when the thoughts of the white rose flooded her mind. "Reborn, can you loosen your grip? I can't get my hand out." Mikki asked as she pushed back what she considered to be pointless thoughts.

"Oops." Was all that Reborn said in response as he loosened his grip so Mikki's hand could slip out. After an hour Mikki curled into a ball as she sat on her seat so she could rest her head against her knees.

"Hey Reborn?" Mikki asked to see if Reborn was still awake.

"Hm." was all reborn could muster as a response.

"You're strange." Mikki replied then yawned.

"And why is that?" Reborn asked curiously.

"You can say some really mean stuff sometimes but ninety percent of the time you just saying it to get others to realize that everything is going to be ok or you're trying to get them to be a better person. So by being mean you're actually being nice." Mikki explained her sleepy logic.

"And what about the other ten percent?" Reborn asked amused at Mikki's sleep talking.

"That's when you're actually being mean or just stating a fact that no one wants to admit." Mikki replied then buried her face into her legs as she began to shiver.

"Sounds about right." Reborn replied as he took of his jacket and placed it over Mikki's cold and now fully asleep body.

The next battles came quickly and so did the hospital visits. First Ryouhei won his match but completely shattered his Left hand, Lambo lost his battle. Consequently to save Lambo from death Tsuna interfered, losing his ring as punishment. Gokkudera lost the next night and was hospitalized for severe burns from being caught in an explosion while Yamamoto managed to win his battle escaping with a few cute scrapes and bruises. The mist battle was won effortlessly by Mukuro but the cloud battle ended as a victory for the Varia leaving the score count at 4 wins and 4 loses.

"It's my turn to fight." Mikki told the now awake and practically healed Terri.

"I see," Terri replied as she looked down at the sheet. "If I can do it you'll definitely win." Terri replied trying to be optimistic. Mikki looked to Terri with a smile.

"Well not everyone is as kick butt as you are." Mikki replied as she gave Terri a gentle nudge. "I mean that face she made when you stabbed her lower leg was priceless. She looked like a cheerleader who just had a nerd puke on her." Mikki joked causing Terri to laugh.

"Good one." Terri replied as she watched Mikki pack her backpack. "I guess it's time for you to get ready?"

"Yeah." Mikki replied as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Good luck." Terri added as Mikki walked towards the door.

"Thanks." Mikki replied not turning around. "I'm gonna need it." Mikki thought as she walked out the door. Mikki waited until sun down before heading to the school where everyone was waiting for her.

"Mikki," Ryouhei and Tsuna greeted happily as she walked towards the group.

"Oh thieving light side what should I do to you?" Said a Feminine voice into her ear, resisting the first line of the threatening letter Mikki had received.

"You," Mikki said furiously as she spun around to face the girl she only knew as dark side.

"Hello my other half, I hope you got my message." The girl said with a wicked smile that looked even more twisted by her black lipstick. Mikki remanded silent as the girl stepped back to get a better look at Mikki. "Aw, did I scare you that bad?" The girl mocked then leaned in so that her face was in front of Mikki. "Good." she whispered then leaned back.

"Tonight's battle will be between the moon guardians Belruchi and Mikki" the judges announced in sync.

"For this battle we prepared the following battle feel" The judge on the right Gestured to the raised glowing glass battlefield. The judges escorted Mikki and Belruchi to the battle field taking them to their respective sides.

"The rings have been verified as authentic halves of the vongola moon guardian's ring." The judges announced. Mikki looked around and noted that her field was similar in design to Terri's earlier field; it had three sections in varied highs the highest point was the section farthest from the center then sloped dramatically to the second level. At the edge of the second level was a similar slope that led to the middle field.

"So it's divided into short, medium, and long range." Mikki thought as she noticed that she and Belruchi where both placed for long distance.

"The battle will commence." the judges announced one they were safely out of the way.

"Long distance is simple enough." Mikki thought as she took the sniper attachment off her back and attached it to her pistol. "Now where is she" Mikki thought when suddenly the hexagon panel of glass below her shattered. "No!"Mikki mentally shouted and she managed to get a grip on the edge before she fell. "The light goes out when the glass breaks?" Mikki thought as she swung back and forth so she could fling herself back onto the platform. "In that case I'll just have to finish turning out the lights." Mikki thought as she started to shoot random platforms near her location making it so Belruchi couldn't see her than laid down on the support beams that had been holding the glass in place.

"Poor little light side all alone." Belruchi's voice echoed throughout the field. "All your friends are injured or in the hospital." Belruchi taunted.

"Where is she?"Mikki asked confused as she looked everywhere for Belruchi. "It shouldn't be so hard to find a girl dressed in black on a glowing glass field.

"And you'll be next" Belruchi stated as a bullet pierced through Mikki's right shoulder. Mikki let out a silent scream from the pain of the bullet as she mentally judge where the bullet had come from. "She was standing on the right side of her half of the field. She's most likely moved by now" Mikki thought as she sat up so she could aim at the left side of the field only to be shoot once more in the gut on her right side.

"Poor little light side, are you confused?" Belruchi asked then continued. "To be the light in the night that exposes the truth, here you are hiding in the dark while I'm in plain sight and you still can't find me."

"She couldn't have" Mikki thought as she Registered Belruchi's voice coming behind her and turned around to find her perched in the top of the wall. "She's been Running on top of the walls to stay hidden!"

"So clever you are," Belruchi mocked as she jumped down landing with one foot on Mikki's throat and the other on top of her sniper muzzle. "First I'll cut off your fingers, and then your hands at the wrists." Belruchi continued quoting her threat as she applied more pressure on Mikki's throat. "Oh how I long to hear your screams of pain with every cut." Mikki twisted her gun freeing it from her attachment and shot blindly at Belruchi hitting her in the shoulder then applied force to the leg that she was using to stomp on her throat in an attempt to push her into the giant hole in the ground next to her. Now free of Belruchi Mikki Slid down to the medium range zone only to have Belruchi crash through a nearby wall panel and kick Mikki in the face.

"Crap, I panicked." Mikki thought as she flew through the air and landed hard against the ground of the lowest level of the battle field.

"I wasn't finished." Belruchi stated coldly as she watched Mikki struggle to get up from her long fall.

"I have to get out of here, I'm a sitting duck!"Mikki thought as she continued her fight against gravity.

"Next your arms at the Elbow," Belruchi stated as she fired a shot into Mikki's right elbow. Mikki screamed as the bullet made contact with her bones. "And then at the shoulder" Belruchi added as she shot Mikki in the right shoulder and walked towards her.

"Crap, I can't get away." Mikki thought as she looked around for her gun.

"If you're still alive by some miracle I'll chop off your toes and the feet you used to sneak up behind us." Belruchi said like she was resisting poetry as she shot Mikki in each of her feet then slid down the slop so they were on the same level. Mikki rolled over as she screamed so that she was now on top of her gun.

"I just need to make a plan now" Mikki thought as she held back her tears and removed her gun from the shot gun muzzle. Mikki stayed on top of her gun as she tried to think of a plan.

"And only when you cry and beg me for it." Belruchi said as she walked closer, shooting Mikki in the back. "Only then will I give you death." Belruchi walked over to Mikki and shoved the heel of her foot into the wound she just created in Mikki's back. "Go on, beg for mercy. Scream as you accept your fate" Belruchi applied more and more pressure to the wounds. After a few moments a soft murmur escaped Mikki's lips.

"What was that? Do you wish for death?" Belruchi asked as she leaned in.

"Like. Heck." Mikki replied as she used the last of her energy to flip over and push Belruchi off of her onto the nearby tile. Using her left hand Mikki shattered the tile by hitting it with the handle of her gun allowing Belruchi to fall through. To insure her victory Mikki forced herself to stand as a puddle of blood began to pool beneath her.

"The battle of the Moon guardian is now over." one judge announced as their platform lowered. Mikki smirked only to feel the ground brake underneath her. Belruchi had let off one more shot as she fell to the ground insuring that Mikki would be going down with her.

"Victory goes to Mikki." Mikki heard the other judge announce as she began to fall. "Crap." was all Mikki was able to think as she watched the light of the field get smaller and smaller while she fell amongst the shattered glass. 3 stories, falling, 2 stories, falling, one story, falling, ground zero. Mikki shut her eye awaiting the impact only to feel her body bounce back into the air slightly and fall again. Mikki opened her eyes to find herself caught in a bright green safety net. "Thank heavens" she thought as she allowed herself to relax as the net lowered her down and back onto her feet.

"You're not done yet. Complete the ring." Mikki heard Reborn's voice from behind her as the support from Leon lessened. Mikki staggered over to Belruchi's broken and motionless form, falling down to her knees next to her.

"I believe that's mine, oh defeated dark side." Mikki said quietly as she broke the chain that was around Belruchi's neck. She then took the other half of the ring and slid it onto her middle finger completing the ring.

"The results are conclusive. Tsunayoshi has won the battle for leadership." The judges announced as Mikki fell to the side from fatigue and pain.

"Ow," Mikki thought in monotone.

"Mikki!" Mikki heard Ryouhei yell as he made his way over to Mikki's limp body. "Are you alright?"

"I was just shot seven times, give or take. Other than that I'm just peachy." Mikki replied sarcastically.

"If she has the energy for sarcasms she has the energy to walk." Reborn stated bluntly causing Mikki to groan.

"Oh come on, I think I at least warrant a pair of crutches." Mikki countered, not even bothering to roll over to face Reborn. Mikki squeaked as she felt her body move from the painful glass covered pavement into the air. "Thank you." Mikki replied as she struggled for consciousness.

"You did well," Mikki Heard Reborn say as he shifted her around in his arms.

"Yeah ok, I couldn't even land a hit on her." Mikki pointed out "I panicked and that nearly cost me my life and Tsuna his place of leadership." Mikki added as she stopped trying to hold her head up, allowing it to fall against Reborn.

"Sometimes people are going to just be flat out stronger then you, so long as you out smart them you'll be fine." Reborn replied as he carried Mikki over to a stretcher and laid her down as she finally let herself drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Fin. Nah, I still have plenty planned. I hope you enjoyed and I should have the next update done by the end of saturday or sunday. I hope to see you there. I think we'll be expecting some snow.


	40. Terri's chapter 21

Hi! Next chapter is up. and as i predicted it's time for some snow and holiday cheer. Enjoy, serving suggestions : Add story to one snuggly blanket and a cup of hot tea, coffe or hot chocolate.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Song suggestion: Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heros ft. Adam levine

* * *

Over the next few weeks everything went back to normal. Everyone had healed and relaxed since the ring conflict ended as a victory for Tsuna, Mikki and Terri had left to visit their families once they finished healing. After a nice long and for the most part relaxing visit with their family the girls returned to Japan so they could go back to their hectic lives. Terri for the most part was left out of Mafia business while Mikki was regularly on missions and before they knew it winter had come. It was December and the school had just let out for break giving Mikki and Terri barely enough time to run to the Shibuya 109 shopping district to buy gifts for their friends and family.

"Ok we need to get a mini tree for the apartment, ornaments for the tree, ingredients for tons of cookies, gifts and gift wrap. Am I missing anything?" Terri asked happily as she looked over her shopping list while walking to the elevator.

"Do you have holiday dinner supplies on there?" Mikki asked as they entered the elevator.

"Almost forgot." Terri replied as she scribbled a note onto the paper.

"That would have been bad considering we're hosting the party this year." Mikki pointed out which caused Terri to blush from embarrassment. With a newly amended list of needs Mikki and Terri made their way to the highly packed shopping district.

"Ok first gifts and gift wrap then food then tree and tree decorations." Terri strategized aloud.

"Sounds good to me," Mikki replied when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. "Isn't that Haru and Kyoko?" Mikki asked as she pointed out the two girls to Terri.

"Yeah it is I guess they're shopping too." Terri noted and ran over to the girls.

"Haru, Kyoko hey!" Terri yelled as she closed in on them.

"Terri hi!" Haru replied as Terri stopped in front of them

"What are you guys doing here?" Terri asked happily.

"We put off gift shopping till the last minute and figured we should get them before the party." Kyoko explained.

"We put it off too, you should join us." Terri suggested to the two girls.

"We'd love to join you." Haru and Kyoko replied as Mikki walked up to the group.

"Well let's get going then." Mikki suggested receiving a group nod before the four girls walked into the main building of the shopping district. The girls looked in just about every store before they managed to find most of the gifts they needed. Terri, Kyoko and Haru each still had to find one gift while Mikki still needed to find two more gifts.

"Hey Mikki Haru, Kyoko, and I are getting hungry, mind if we split for a bit?" Terri asked causing Mikki to look up from the book she was examining.

"Sure, call when you're done and I'll come find you guys," Mikki replied as she put the book down.

"So hungry," Terri thought as they walked out of the store in search for food when Haru stopped in front of a small cart with hearts in her eyes.

"What is it Haru?" Kyoko asked as she walked over curiously followed by Terri.

"Mistletoe." Haru explained in a single word as she held her blushing face in her hands and shook back and forth.

"Buy some." Terri stated simply. "This is the time of our life we can get away with anything. Live a little." Terri explained to Haru who ate up every word.

"I'll take 3." Haru told the shop keeper excitedly.

"Um Haru I think that" Terri started only to be cut off.

"Your right I forgot about Mikki." Haru finished for Terri as she bought a fourth sprig.

"That's not what I had in mind but ok." Terri thought as she backed down from the situation. Haru happily gave Terri two of the sprigs and one to Kyoko. With poisonous plants of romance in hand the girls found their way to a small sit in restaurant and ordered lunch.

"So who do you guys have left to shop for?" Terri asked curiously as they waited for their food to come.

"Tsuna" The girls said in stereo then looked at each other in shock.

"I see so what do you guys think you'll get for him." Terri asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking about getting him something practical." Kyoko replied her face slightly pink.

"I want to get him something lovey-dovey." Haru announced happily as she hugged herself.

"For some reason I think Tsuna would be happier if it was the other way around." Terri thought as she scratched the back of her head.

"Here's your food, please enjoy." said a waitress as she put the food down in front of the girls.

"Thanks." Kyoko said happily then looked back to Terri.

"Who do you have left to shop for?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Well I was still hoping to find something for Gokkudera." Terri admitting now blushing like the other girls.

"That's right you and Gokkudera have gotten pretty close lately." Kyoko said as if she had almost forgotten.

"Are you going to get him something lovey-dovey too?" Haru asked curiously.

"Well I don't know." Terri replied as she scratched her cheek "I think guy's like practical and thoughtful gifts better."

"Really?" Haru asked surprised.

"Yeah, my dad always says that the gifts he appreciates most are the ones that show the person truly knows him or is something that he knows he can use." Terri replied then put some food into her mouth.

"Your dad sounds like a really nice guy." Kyoko said with a smile.

"Yeah, He's pretty cool. He's a scientist for the army back home. He scared the pants of the trainee soldiers when he scored a sniper rank on his shooting test." Terri explained with a laugh.

"That's amazing," Haru said with stars in her eyes as she tried to imagine what kinda guy Terri's dad was.

"Well he's not your typical American dad that's for sure." Terri said with a small laugh then went back to eating. After they finished eating Haru, Kyoko and Terri went back to looking for gifts. "Dang, what on earth is taking that girl so long?" Terri thought as she looked at her phone.

"Terri do you think Tsuna would like this?" Haru asked as she held up a wedding magazine.

"I think you'd like it more then he would." Terri thought with a face palm.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Haru asked confused.

"Well it's just. That is what Mikki would call a Homer gift." Terri said trying to be nice.

"Homer?" Haru asked confused, "What's that?"

"There's a cartoon in America called the Simpsons. The main character is a guy named Homer Simpson. Anyways one episode he buys his wife a bowling ball for her birthday but she doesn't bowl. The reason he bought it was because he wanted it. So Mikki calls gifts that fit that scenario Homers." Terri explained the best she could.

"Oh," Haru replied crestfallen as she put the magazine down.

"Hey don't be so down we'll find something." Terri said trying to rebuild the dream that she just crushed. "You're really good at making stuff; maybe you can make him a gift?" Terri suggested which caused Haru's eyes to light up.

"That's it! A gift from the heart! It's lovey-dovey and practical" Haru said excitedly as she hugged Terri. "That's a great idea!"

"Hey guys." Kyoko said happily as she held up another bag causing Haru to let go of Terri.

"What did you find?" Haru asked curiously.

"Well I noticed he's been getting taller lately so I got him a shirt." Kyoko explained as she let her arm that was holding up the bag fall to her side.

"That's a good idea." Terri complimented.

"Aw why didn't I think of that." Haru said as she continued to think of what she could make for Tsuna.

"Maybe I can find something." Terri looked around until she found a small display by the register. "Spark rings, good for outdoors, start fires without fuel with a single flick" Terri read as she picked one up. Terri looked at the diagram to see how it worked. On the picture it showed the spinning part of the ring was the flint and the part that held it was steel the steel had toothed edges that held in the flint and created sparks as it was hit by the spinning flint. "He does already have rings though. Chances are he has one." Terri thought logically and went to put the ring down. "But it never hurts to try." Terri contradicted as she went to the checkout line with Haru and Kyoko.

"So what else do we have to do?" Haru asked curiously.

"Well not much, Mikki and I have some food shopping to do but I still haven't heard from her." Terri explained and as if Mikki was waiting for a cue, Terri's phone went off.

"Hello?" Terri answered her phone happily.

"I finished shopping," Mikki said triumphantly.

"Great so did we. We'll meet you outside the main entrance?" Terri suggested her voice sounding a little strange. "How on earth do I say, hey by the way we decided to get you some mistletoe, I mean really." Terri thought as she stared at the green plant.

"Ok, see you there." Mikki replied with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Bye" Mikki added.

"See you." Terri replied happily then hung up. "Dang it she knows something's up!" Terri thought as she hung her head. After meeting up with Mikki the four girls split up so they could finish their shopping on their own. Once Mikki and Terri had found all the ingredients they needed for their holiday meal and sweets they made their way back home. The girls listened to holiday music as they wrapped the gifts they bought, made cookies and worked on dishes to share with their friends. The next day Kyoko and Haru came over to help Mikki and Terri move furniture and decorate so that there was enough room.

"Hey Mikki, Did Terri give you your sprig?" Haru asked curiously.

"Sprig?" Mikki asked confused as she looked to Terri.

"Oops." Was all Terri said as she rushed to the bedroom and brought back the two things of Mistletoe. Mikki just shook her head, blushing as she took the Mistletoe and put it into her loosely knit knee length white jacket.

"Thank heavens she's didn't take it the wrong way." Terri thought relieved as she went back to setting up for the party. A few hours later a loud knocking was heard at the door.

"Who could that be?" Terri asked as she looked over at the door.

"I got it." Haru yelled as she ran to the door. "Tsuna" Haru yelled happily after opening the door to reveal Tsuna, Lambo, Futta, and I-pin.

"Crap, we didn't make enough food to feed Lambo and everyone else." Terri thought as she saw Lambo eyeing the candy that was hung on the tree.

"Sorry I'm early, Lambo and I-pin were excited and rushed out the door" Tsuna explained as he rushed out the door.

"That's ok, it's great to see you" Kyoko said happily which caused Tsuna to blush as he scratched the back of his head. Tsuna helped the girls with the last of the setting up and twenty minutes later the rest of the group started to arrive. Yamamoto arrived first followed by a few surprise guests, Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome arrived a few minutes later, followed by Hibari.

"Thank heavens we always buy extra gifts." Terri thought as she made her way to the bed room and pulled out a small box of assorted giftables and wrapped a few for the guests they forgot to shop for.

"What the!" Terri thought as she noticed that Dino, Bianchi and Dr. Shamal had joined the group. Terri put the gifts under the tree and noticed that Mikki was walking back to the bedroom. "Thank you Mikki," Terri relieved thinking that Mikki went back to wrap the last of the extras. Terri was about to go and refill the punch bowl when there was another knocking on the door. "Please, Please be someone who was invited." Terri thought as she opened the door to find Gokudera. "Definitely invited." Terri thought happily as she let Gokkudera into the room closed the door behind him when she noticed something on his hand.

"crap, he already has a spark ring. I knew it." Terri thought as she walked along side Gokkudera. "I guess i have no choice. I'll have to give him the sprig instead. man thats a lame gift." Terri thought embarassed as she mentally planned to swap out the gifts.

"This little family of Tsuna's sure grew a lot this year." Gokkudera commented as the two looked around at the room.

"Yeah it's amazing to see the diversity that we have here." Terri replied as they walked over to the food table only to hear another knocking at the door. Terri turned to answer it to find that Mikki had already got to it. "Ryouhei?" Terri mentally guessed only to turn white when she saw Reborn enter the room. "Shoot! How did I forget to get him a gift?" Terri thought unhappily then looked over to Gokkudera. "Sorry I have to go run and check on something for a second." Terri excused herself and moved quickly to the bedroom. "Craptastic, we're out of extras." Terri thought unhappily as she walked out of the room to find the punch bowl still very empty. Terri hurried to the kitchen to find Mikki making a cup of espresso. "Great job prioritizing Mikki. I'm really impressed." Terri thought as she opened the fridge and pulled out the seltzer water and orange juice so she could make more punch. Gokkudera took the drinks from her and started to Mix them for her.

"I'll take care of this, have a good time and relax." Gokkudera explained to the confused and slightly stressed out Terri.

"Thank you." Terri replied gratefully then quickly switched out her gift for gokkudera before walked over to talk to Chrome and hopefully get rid of her fear of Mukuro. Gokkudera joined her shortly after when there was yet another knock at the door. Terri looked over to Find that Mikki had beat her to the door yet again and let in Ryouhei. Terri waited a few minutes so that Ryouhei could get some food to eat and something to drink before she moved to stand by the tree.

"Hello everyone and thanks for coming," Terri announced loudly to get everyone's attention.

"We're glad we could spend the holiday season with you guys, and as luck would have it, it started to snow." Mikki said after making her way to stand next to Terri.

"I's snowing?" Terri thought curiously as she resisted the temptation to run and look out the window. "We have a few gifts to hand out, well more than a few but that just goes to show how many people we have to be thankful for." Terri joked as she picked up one of the gifts.

"If you brought gifts to give then feel free to give them out now as well or when ever." Mikki Added as she picked up a gift as well.

"Happy holidays and thanks again for coming." Terri closed then everyone started to pull out small boxes and cards and gave them to each other. Terri handed out her gifts then walked over to Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa with three small randomly shaped packages.

"For us?" Chrome asked shocked as Terri handed her the gift.

"Yep" Terri replied with a smile as she gave Ken and Chikusa their gifts.

"But we kidnapped you, aren't you mad that we're even here?" Chikusa pointed out.

"A good friend of mine told me to let water under the bridge be water under the bridge. It happened yes but I should let that bother me forever." Terri replied bravely. Hearing that from Terri helped the three trust her enough to open the gifts. "Sorry if they aren't that great, I kinda had to guess what you'd like." Terri said as she rubbed that back of her head. She had wrapped up two tickets to the zoo for Ken, a small bottle of perfume for Chrome and a hat and scarf set for Chikusa.

"Thank you." Chrome said with a smile after curiously looking at the glass bottle. Terri happily chatted with the group a little longer before she went to pick up the gift she saved for last. Terri grabbed a small white box with a red bow then looked around for Gokkudera.

"Strange I can't find Mikki around here anywhere either, or Reborn for that matter." Terri began to think when her thoughts were cut off as she found Gokkudera in the kitchen refilling one of the plates of food for the table. Terri walked over with her gift behind her back and a smile on her face.

"Hey Terri, What's up?" Gokkudera asked as he stopped putting sweets on the plate.

"Happy holidays" Terri replied as she held out the gift for Gokkudera to take. Gokkudera accepted the gift and looked at it curiously.

"Can I shake it?" Gokkudera asked curiously.

"Sure," Terri replied amused as Gokkudera tried to guess what it was before opening it. Gokkudera blushed after opening it to find the Mistletoe inside. "Here goes nothing" Terri thought then moved to kiss Gokkudera on the check only to have Gokkudera pull her in and kiss her on the lips. Terri's face Turned Redder then a cherry as Gokkudera wore a triumphant smile of success. "I umm uhh" Terri stuttered as Gokkudera pulled out a gift of his own.

"Happy holidays." Gokkudera stated as he handed the small box to Terri. Terri mimicked Gokkudera and shook the box first before opening it to find a charm bracelet. Terri gasped lightly from surprised then looked at Gokkudera as if to ask if it was really for her. Gokkudera took the bracelet out of the box and helped Terri put it around her wrist.

"Thank you," Terri replied happily as she gave Gokkudera a hug then grabbed the plate of food. "We should probably get back to the group." Terri suggested her face still tinted by her blushing.

"Yeah." Gokkudera agreed grabbing a second plate that he had been working on earlier and followed Terri out of the kitchen both acting as if nothing had just happened. Terri looked around to find that Mikki still hadn't returned.

"That's Weird." Terri thought wondering where her friend had gone Terri looked all around the apartment to find she was absolutely gone. "Ok not freaking out, not freaking out." Terri thought as she talked to Dino. "Maybe she stepped out to buy more soda and orange juice?" Terri suggested to herself. "Yeah, that's it." A couple minutes later Terri noticed a crest fallen Ryouhei walk into the apartment. "What on earth is going on?" Terri thought confused when the sounds of Tsuna yelling caught her attention. Terri looked over to find Haru chasing him around the room with the mistletoe.

"Oh heavens what did I start?" Terri thought as her eye twitched. Terri walked over to the path that Haru was chasing Tsuna around and waited for them to pass, plucking the Mistletoe from Haru's hands.

"Huh?" Haru said when she noticed it was missing.

"Haru I know I said it was ok if you bought it but don't cause such a scene." Terri chided in a motherly tone. "I'll give it back to you tomorrow. For now while the party is going on you can't have it." Terri explained then took the Mistletoe into the kitchen and put it into the junk drawer. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief as Haru pouted and everyone else went back to what they were doing before. After an hour Terri noticed Mikki slipping back into the apartment trying to go unnoticed. "I'll question you later." Terri thought just happy to know that her friend wasn't dead or abducted. Now that she was able to relax Terri had a great time at the party laughing and joking with friends, going over memories and making plans for memories to come. After the last guest had left the house Terri and Mikki went straight to work cleaning up the mess. "That was quiet the party huh?" Terri said in attempting to start a conversation.

"Mhm," Mikki replied happily "Yeah it was great."

"Yeah the part where Haru chased Tsuna around the apartment with Mistletoe really had me rolling." Terri said trying to trip up Mikki.

"Yeah that was, wait she what?" Mikki asked confused as she looked up from the part of the floor she was cleaning.

"Oh right you weren't there. You left." Terri pointed out letting Mikki know that she know she was gone.

"Busted," Mikki said with a small laugh.

"It's not funny I was worried sick about you." Terri replied annoyed.

"Sorry your right, not funny at all" Mikki replied apologizing for her ill timed scene of humor. "I honestly thought I'd be right back but it didn't work out the way I thought it would"

"Where were you?" Terri asked curiously.

"Promise you won't kill me?" Mikki asked in response.

"Depends," Terri answered honestly.

"Faire enough," Mikki said with a nod. "Reborn left before I could give him his gift so I went after him and gave it to him. We went and got something warm to drink then I came back." Mikki replied simply as she went back to cleaning.

"There's something you're not telling me." Terri replied which caused Mikki to look up her face a light shade of pink.

"I." Mikki started as her face turned a darker shade of pink. "I think I have feelings for Reborn." Mikki stated honestly but not looking Terri in the eyes.

"You what?" Terri asked not the slightest bit amused. "Holy crap you're not joking" Terri thought after Mikki's turn her face away to hide how red it was turning. "It's official. He has completely stolen Mikki from me. Her safety, her time, and now her heart." Terri thought unhappily as her friend awaited her judgment. "If he breaks your heart," Terri started which caught Mikki's attention. "Then I swear I will break his face." Terri finished causing Mikki to smile and hug her.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Mikki smiled as she ran back to the bedroom.

"Am I missing something?" Terri thought confused as Mikki came back with her hands behind her back.

"Tadah!" Mikki said as she showed Terri a neatly wrapped gift with 'To the best buddy in the whole world' Written on the name tag. "It's midnight so it is officially the next day which also means it's time for presents." Mikki explained as she gestured for Terri to take the package. Terri curiously took the package and stared.

"That's weird what could it be?" Terri thought as she unwrapped the gift to find a Boot box. "Mikki I'm sorry but this is a bit of a homer." Terri thought as she opened the large boot box to find a calligraphy set. "I take that back, I definitely want this." Terri thought happily as she took the calligraphy set out of the box.

"Do you like it?" Mikki asked curiously.

"Like it? I love it! I've always wanted to try calligraphy." Terri replied happily giving her friend a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you." Terri repeated then remembered that she had a gift for Mikki as well. "Wait here." Terri said as she let go of Mikki so she could run into the kitchen. "Ok so I wasn't really thinking out side of the box but I think you'll like what's in this one." Terri said as she returned with a medium size box. Mikki happily opened the box and pulled out a chocolate covered strawberry.

"My favorite food ever." Mikki said happily with her eyes shining then took a large bite. "So yummy," Mikki gushed as happy as could be.

"Maybe I was wrong." Terri thought as she looked over at her friend who was examining the other strawberries in the box. "Maybe there is left a little bit of her for me."

* * *

I'm already working on the next update so expect it some what soon. I leave for college on the 5th expect updates to slow down after that point in time. :( till then i'll be a writing machine. whooha! Before I head out to work on the next chapter i'd like to welcome Anime4LIFEx3 to the comment box. There seem to be more people asking for Gokkudera and Reborn's POV. consider Stereo hearts back on the idea block or would you guys prefer that i just go back and start re writing chapters? both are acceptable options to me. I was considering rewriting some of the earlier chapters anyways. and to your request for an update: here you go XD. Anna's comment really threw me for a loop i thought that maybe i miss wrote a few names last chapter cause from what i remember writing Mikki got the crap beat out of her. because of her comment though i started to draw some of the scenes in the story. if anyone is intrested in seeing some art let me know and i'll post them on my diviant account.

Well see you next chapter.


	41. Mikki's chapter 21

As usually I'm a bit late with the update hopefully you can forgive me. ;_; I just finished moving in to my dorm well sorta. Its a long story that you arent here to read so I'll save you the trouble and time and just get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Song suggestion: Let it snow by micheal buble

On with the winter cheer!

* * *

Mikki let out a deep sigh as she finished lacing up her winter boots so that she and Terri could Head out to Shibuya. "I have to admit I'm pretty excited to go there on nonworking related terms." Mikki thought a she grabbed her purse and walked out the door with the ever excited Terri.

"Ok we need to get a mini tree for the apartment, ornaments for the tree, ingredients for tons of cookies, gifts and gift wrap. Am I missing anything?" Terri asked happily as she looked over her shopping list while walking to the elevator.

"Do you have holiday dinner supplies on there?" Mikki asked as they entered the elevator.

"Almost forgot." Terri replied as she scribbled a note onto the paper.

"That would have been bad considering we're hosting the party this year." Mikki pointed out which caused Terri to blush from embarrassment. With a newly amended list of needs Mikki and Terri made their way to the highly packed shopping district.

"Ok first gifts and gift wrap then food then tree and tree decorations." Terri strategized aloud.

"Sounds good to me," Mikki replied when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. "Isn't that Haru and Kyoko?" Mikki asked as she pointed out the two girls to Terri.

"Yeah it is I guess they're shopping too." Terri noted and ran over to the girls.

"Hey Terri don't" Mikki started but her friend was deaf to her as she ran over to Haru and Kyoko. "Run to far off" Mikki thought as she shook her head with a smile. "What am I going to do with that girl." Mikki asked herself as she casually walked over to the three happily talking girls.

"We'd love to join you" Haru and Kyoko replied as Mikki walked up to the group.

"Well let's get going then" Mikki suggested receiving a group nod before the four girls walked into the main building of the shopping district. The girls looked in just about every store before they managed to find most of the gifts they needed. Terri, Kyoko and Haru each still had to find one gift while Mikki still needed to find two more gifts.

"Hey Mikki? Haru, Kyoko, and I are getting hungry, mind if we split for a bit?" Terri asked causing Mikki to look up from the book she was examining.

"Sure, call when you're done and I'll come find you guys," Mikki replied as she put the book down. After the three left Mikki just hung her head. "What on earth do you get for guys who already have everything?" Mikki asked herself as she tried to think of what to get for Reborn and Ryouhei. Reborn quiet literally had everything he could ever need considering that Leon could turn into anything and Ryouhei was always so happy he didn't ever look like he was missing anything in his life. "Quite frankly I should just get Reborn a lump of coal and be done with that matter." Mikki thought as she continued to look through the store she was in. "It just seems like the other three forgot about him." Mikki finished her thought as she walked out of the store and back into the hallway. Mikki walked pasted the display window of a sports store then back tracked so she could look at it better. Sitting in the window was a newly released type of boxing glove insert that supposedly protected the boxer better from the shock of their own punch allowing more force to go straight to the opponent. "How much is that little puppy in the window?" Mikki joked as she walked in and checked on the price. Mikki was ecstatic when she learned that they were in her budget range and purchased them. "One down and one to go." Mikki thought as she continued to search. "Clothing is too personal, I already got him a tie, a pen is too professional and kind of stupid, chocolates are for if you're in a relationship," Mikki thought of idea's and immediately shot them down. "Electronics are way too expensive and I don't want to get him anything related to the sun since I already did that," Mikki mentally added sending her back to square one when she was quite literally smacked in the face by inspiration as she walked into a vendor's cart.

"Are you ok?" asked a small elderly woman as she Helped Mikki off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for running into your cart." Mikki replied as she looked at the little old ladies scarf. "That's it!" Mikki thought as she smiled and looked over to the ladies cart to find it full of scarves. Mikki pulled out one in the style she liked but found it was too short.

"How tall is he?" The little old lady asked with the wisdom that comes from age and experience.

"Huh?" Mikki asked caught off guard. "Well he's about this tall." Mikki replied, not even bothering to ask the lady how she knew, as she head her hand over her head.

"I see, quite the tall young man then." The lady replied as she looked through her stock underneath the cart. Mikki just nodded as the lady pulled out the scarf that Mikki had been looking at earlier only a good foot or so longer. "That should fit him" the lady added as she handed the scarf over to Mikki. Mikki paid for the scarf and also bought an extra blue and white striped one for herself a called Terri.

"Hello?" Terri answered her phone happily.

"I finished shopping," Mikki said triumphantly.

"Great so did we. We'll meet you outside the main entrance?" Terri suggested her voice sounding a little strange.

"Ok, see you there." Mikki replied with a hit of curiosity in her voice. "Bye" Mikki added." thats weird i wonder whats up." Mikki thought as she started walking to the meeting point. After meeting up with Terri, Haru, and Kyoko, the four girls split up so they could finish their shopping on their own. Once Mikki and Terri had found all the ingredients they needed for their holiday meal and sweets they made their way back home. The girls listened to holiday music as they wrapped the gifts they bought, made cookies and worked on dishes to share with their friends. The next day Kyoko and Haru came over to help Mikki and Terri move furniture and decorate so that there was enough room.

"Hey Mikki, Did Terri give you your sprig?" Haru asked curiously.

"Sprig?" Mikki asked confused as she looked to Terri as she dusted off her dark skinny jeans and light soft Leather boots. "Stupid dirt always gets stuck on the belts" Mikki thought as she paid particular attention to the matching light soft leather belts around upper and mid calf of both her legs.

"Oops" Was all Terri said as she rushed to the bedroom and brought back the two things of Mistletoe.

"Oops is right. why did you think i'd need something like this?"Mikki thought as she just shook her head, blushing as she took the Mistletoe and put it into her loosely knit white jacket that reached just above the knee.

"Who could that be?" Terri asked as she looked over at the door.

"I got it," Haru yelled as she ran to the door. "Tsuna!" Haru yelled happily after opening the door to reveal Tsuna, Lambo, Futta, and I-pin.

"Crap we didn't make enough food to feed Lambo and everyone else." Mikki thought as she saw Lambo eyeing the candy that was hung on the tree.

"Sorry I'm early, Lambo and I-pin were excited and rushed out the door." Tsuna explained as he rushed out the door.

"That's ok, it's great to see you." Kyoko said happily which caused Tsuna to blush as he scratched the back of his head. Tsuna helped the girls with the last of the setting up and twenty minutes later the rest of the group started to arrive. Yamamoto arrived first followed by a few surprise guests, Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome arrived a few minutes later, followed by Hibari. Mikki was about to run and Wrap a few of the extra gifts that they had bought but stopped when she saw that Terri was already heading to the bedroom.

"Great minds think alike." Mikki thought happily as she went back to hostess duties like coat hanging and answering the door. To Mikki's dismay more uninvited guest namely Dino, Bianchi and Dr. Shamal had joined the group. As Terri put the gifts under the tree Mikki walked back to the bedroom. "Did we really have to suffer through Dr. Shamal hitting on Bianchi all night?" Mikki asked as she pulled the last two random manly gifts out of the box. "Ok no more un invited guests. Well, at least uninvited guests that are men." Mikki corrected herself as she wrapped the gifts in festive paper and labeled the gifts. Mikki carried the gifts to the tree and gently placed them under its cheap plastic branches. "What!" Mikki thought as she heard a knocking at the door. With a proper hostess smile on her face Mikki walked across the room and opened the door to find Reborn on the other side.

"Reborn." Mikki said surprised yet happy as she let Reborn into the slowly crowding apartment. "Can I get anything for you?" Mikki asked as Reborn hung up his brown trench coat.

"Espresso if you don't mind." Reborn stated as he straightened out his suit.

"Sure," Mikki replied then turned to go make it when she was stopped by Reborn grabbing her shoulder. "Geesh you forget the creamers once and they freak out I swear." Mikki thought as she turned around.

"Thanks." was all Reborn said before he walked in to the large group.

"That was weird." Mikki thought as she walked into the kitchen to take out the coffee maker. After plug in the machine in Mikki grabbed the usual can of Espresso grinds along with two small containers, one labeled pumpkin spice and the other cinnamon sugar. Mikki hummed as she scooped out the appropriate amount of grinds into the coffee maker when Terri walked into the kitchen. "Oops." Mikki thought as she watched Terri pull seltzer and orange juice out of the fridge. "I probably should have taken care of that first." Mikki mentally slapped her forehead as she put a small amount of the pumpkin spice into the grinds before turning on the maker. "Well, I can apologize in a little." Mikki thought as she put the can of grinds and pumpkin spice back into the cabinet. Mikki pulled out the small container of creamer from the fridge and shook it lightly in her hand as she waited for the liquid to finish pouring into the cup. When it was done she put a small amount of the cream into the cup then lightly sprinkled the cinnamon sugar on top. "Wa-lah pumpkin pie espresso" Mikki thought happily as she admired her new creation. Mikki put the cup on a saucer then carefully carried it into the living room as she looked around for Reborn.

"Boo." Mikki Heard Reborn say from behind her causing her to jump slightly.

"Oh gosh." Mikki said as she turned around using her right hand to clutch her heart. "Don't do that" Mikki said as she handed the cup over to Reborn.

"What is this?" Reborn asked curiously, completely ignoring Mikki's chiding as he looked suspiciously at the cup in his hand.

"It's espresso." Mikki replied then looked away as she scratched her check. "That now has the subtle under flavor of pumpkin pie" Mikki added and to her dismay Reborn was still staring at the cup. "Look." Mikki replied taking the cup back and taking a sip. "Gosh this stuff is awful. How does anyone like drinking this crap?" Mikki thought as she shook her head and swallowed then put the cup back on the saucer. "Not poisoned." Mikki looked over to the door after hearing a loud knocking. "Just put it in the kitchen if you don't want it." Mikki said as she walked to the door and opened it "Ryouhei hey." Mikki said happily as she put her hand into her pocket so she could grab her mistletoe.

"Hey Mikki, sorry I'm extremely late" Ryouhei Replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"What the, it's gone?" Mikki thought confused as she let Ryouhei into the apartment. "It's no problem at all, I'm just glad you made it here and safely." Mikki replied as she closed the door.

"Yeah it's starting to snow outside to so it's extremely cold too." Ryouhei said as he took off his aviator jacket so he could hang it up.

"Are you hungry?"Mikki asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Ryouhei replied energetically.

"I guess it fell out of my pocket?" Mikki thought as she walked with Ryouhei to the food table. "Dig in" Mikki offered as she gave Ryouhei a plate. Ryouhei filled his plates with different sweets and holiday foods with a grateful smile as Mikki handed him a drink.

"Hello everyone and thanks for coming," Terri announced loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Crap I thought we agreed we wouldn't do the awkward announcement thing!"Mikki thought as she put her own drink on the table.

"We're glad we could spend the holiday season with you guys, and as luck would have it, it started to snow." Mikki said after making her way to stand next to Terri.

"We have a few gifts to hand out, well more than a few but that just goes to show how many people we have to be thankful for." Terri joked as she picked up one of the gifts.

"If you brought gifts to give then feel free to give them out now as well or when ever." Mikki Added as she picked up a gift as well.

"Happy holidays and thanks again for coming." Terri closed then everyone started to pull out small boxes and cards and gave them to each other.

"Ok, first Ryouhei. I'm pretty sure I got him the best gift ever." Mikki thought as she picked up her gift for him from under the tree. Mikki made her way over to Ryouhei who was happily talking to Kyoko. "Happy Holidays." Mikki said with a smile as she offered the gift to Ryouhei.

"Extreme." Ryouhei replied with a smile and his usually chipper tone. Mikki watched as Ryouhei opened his gift. Ryouhei's smile grew slightly when he finished opening the gift to find the protective gear inside. "MMA gloves?" Ryouhei asked curiously.

"Huh? No they're extra padding for your gloves or just padding if you have to fight again. See."Mikki said as she put the glove on to demonstrate. Mikki threw a left hook then two right jabs at the air.

"I see," Ryouhei replied amused. "Your stance is off though. Try this." Ryouhei replied and fixed Mikki's stance. Mikki repeated the left hook and two right jabs. "Are you sure you don't want to join the boxing team?" Ryouhei asked with a small chuckle.

"I'm sure." Mikki replied as she took the glove off. "I know getting hurt is part of boxing but hopefully this can help minimize any damage."Mikki said as she gave them back to Ryouhei.

"Thank you." Ryouhei replied as he accepted the gloves. "I'll make sure to use them." Ryouhei added before putting them into his jacket pocket. Mikki smiled then went to get more gifts to hand out.

"Wait a second." Mikki thought as she looked around the room to find Reborn walking out the door. "Oh no you don't." Mikki thought unhappily as she picked up her gift for Reborn. Mikki walked out of the apartment closing the door behind her and made her way down the hall to find that Reborn had already entered the elevator.

"Like heck I'm giving up that easy, this gift was quiet literally a headache and a half to find." Mikki thought as she entered the staircase and hurried down the three flights of stairs to the main lobby. Mikki looked around to find that Reborn had already left the elevator and was heading out the main door. "How does he move that quickly?" Mikki thought as she made her way to the door and out to the streets. "Oh gosh that's cold" Mikki thought as she felt a wisp of cold air and snow. "Reborn." Mikki yelled to get his attention. Reborn turned around as Mikki approached him.

"What's up?" Reborn asked curiously.

"I just wanted to make sure that you got this before you left." Mikki said as she handed Reborn the gift.

"You got me something?" Reborn asked as he accepted the small squishy package.

"Yep," Mikki said happily as snow started to collect in her hair. Reborn opened the paper exposing the warm dry black scarf inside. Reborn stuck the wrapping paper into his coat pocket then put the scarf around his neck which made Mikki smile. "Well I should probably head back" Mikki said as she turned to leave only to have Reborn turn her back and plant his lips on hers. "What the crap is going on!" Mikki thought as her face turned bright red. Mikki stared at Reborn in shock as the two parted.

"That's what you're supposed to do with this stuff right?" Reborn asked as he showed Mikki the mistletoe that he had been holding over their heads earlier. Mikki took the devious plant from Reborn's hands and examined it.

"You stole this from my pocket." Mikki accused avoiding Reborn's question.

"So now we're even." Reborn replied as Mikki put the plant in her pocket.

"If you say so." Mikki replied ready to go back inside.

"Would you like to get a drink with me?" Reborn offered before Mikki could turn.

"I would any other time but Terri needs me at the party and she'd be pissed if I left." Mikki explained as her face slowly went back to its normal color.

"But you've already left." Reborn pointed out.

"Fair enough" Mikki thought. "Ok, but we have to be quick about it."Mikki agreed with only slight reluctance.

"Well then let's go." Reborn replied as he turned to continue walking the way he had been going before. Mikki walked with Reborn through the well lit streets that were full of life.

"It's nice to see so many happy people" Mikki thought as she walked and noticed how peaceful the world seemed to be. Mikki looked back to Reborn to see his eyes shift from looking at her to looking forward. "Do I have something on my face?" Mikki thought as she touched her icy cheek with her just as frozen hand. "I could use some hot chocolate." Mikki thought as she shivered. After a few more minutes of walking through the cold, Reborn and Mikki made it to La Mensa. Reborn Took off his brown overcoat and scarf as the two were lead to a small table then hung them on the back of his chair before sitting down across from Mikki. The Hostess placed two festively colored menus onto the table for Mikki and Reborn then left to help another group that had just arrived. Mikki picked up her menu and looked over the beverages to find a special treat. "Oh my gosh, I haven't had peppermint hot chocolate since I was a kid." Mikki thought happily as she put her menu back down on the table and checked to make sure she still had her personal card on her. Now that she had two debit cards, the one given to her by Reborn and the one given to her by her parents, Mikki usually hid the one Reborn gave her and made sure she was always carrying the card her parents gave her. "Ok I have money on me. I can actually order something besides water."Mikki thought happily as she put the card and its holder back into her pocket. Mikki ordered her peppermint hot chocolate while Reborn ordered his usual cup of espresso.

"So how much longer will you be training Tsuna?" Mikki asked curiously as she waited for the drinks to arrive.

"At least another year, he still has to go through the inheritance ceremony." Reborn replied honestly.

"You do know I can't stay in Japan forever. I still have to go to college and there is no way my parent will let me go to college in Japan." Mikki pointed out which caused Reborn to lean back in his seat.

"It not like I'll be here forever either, he'll need all his guardians." Reborn pointed out which caused Mikki to sigh and run her fingers through her hair as she thought.

"I'll do what I can to get into a college here." Mikki replied which caught Reborn of slightly guard. "You're right, as his guardian it's my duty to stay close enough to him that I can help him when he is in need." Mikki was about to continue when the waitress came and dropped off the drinks. Mikki happily picked up the warm cup and let it defrost her still cold hands before taking a grateful sip of the pleasantly steaming liquid with a simple smile. The two continued to talk about whatever was on their minds as they enjoyed their drinks. After Mikki finished she looked at the clock on the wall to find that forty five minutes had passed. "Shoot! Terri is going to kill me." Mikki thought as she reached for the check only to have it snatched away by Reborn.

"I got this one." Reborn replied as he put his card inside and handed the bill back to the waitress.

"Thanks." Mikki replied still concerned about how long she had been gone.

"No problem," Reborn replied as the waitress walked away. The waitress hurried back with the credit slip which Reborn expertly filled out and left on the table. When he finished the two put their coats back on as they walked to the door to find that a good inch of snow had gathered while they were inside. "The snow is picking up, I'll walk you back." Reborn offered to Mikki who was staring up at the dark night's sky.

"You don't mind?" Mikki asked to make sure he wasn't just offering out of curtsy.

"Not at all," Reborn replied as he stepped out into the snow followed by Mikki. After a few minutes the wind started to pick us causing Mikki to shiver as she rubbed her arms.

"I didn't think I'd be going so far from the apartment, had I known I would have worn a better coat." Mikki thought as she braced herself for the next cold impact of the wind. Mikki stopped when she noticed that Reborn stopped in front of her. "What's wrong?" Mikki asked curiously and slightly scared that an unseen enemy was approaching.

"Come here." Reborn said as he started to unbutton his jacket. Curious as to what Reborn was doing Mikki walked over. Reborn dropped his coat over Mikki's head then continued to walk. Mikki happily put on the coat then jogged to catch up Reborn who was now moving noticeably faster than before.

"It's still warm." Mikki thought happily as she wrapped her arms around herself while they silently made their way back to the apartment complex. Once inside they shook off the snow that had collected on their heads and shoulders and gave Reborn a little time to warm back up. "Thank you for letting me use it." Mikki said as she took off Reborn's jacket and handed it back to him.

"Not a problem." Reborn replied as he put on his trench coat over his now wet suit jacket. Reborn put his hands into his pockets and turned to leave but stopped. "Have a good night." Reborn said before opening the door to go back to the cold unforgiving streets.

"Good night." Mikki said but was too late because Reborn had already left by the time she started. Mikki made her way back into the party trying her hardest to go unnoticed as she snuck over to the tree so she could hand out the rest of her gifts. Mikki spent the remainder time of the party running around refilling plates and drinks but still managed to have time to laugh and joke with her friends. After the last guest had left the house Terri and Mikki went straight to work cleaning up the mess.

"That was quiet the party huh?" Terri said in attempting to start a conversation.

"Mhm," Mikki replied happily as she thought back to the time she spent with Reborn. "Yeah it was great."

"Yeah the part where Haru chased Tsuna around the apartment with Mistletoe really had me rolling." Terri said trying to trip up Mikki.

"Yeah that was, wait she what?" Mikki asked confused as she looked up from the part of the floor she was cleaning.

"Oh right you weren't there. You left" Terri pointed out letting Mikki know that she know she was gone.

"Busted," Mikki said with a small laugh. "Oops, honestly I thought she wouldn't notice." Mikki thought as she scratched the back of her head.

"It's not funny I was worried sick about you." Terri replied annoyed.

"Sorry your right, not funny at all." Mikki replied apologizing for her ill timed scene of humor. "I honestly thought I'd be right back but it didn't work out the way I thought it would." Mikki explained hoping her friend would be willing to leave it at that.

"Where were you?" Terri asked curiously.

"Promise you won't kill me?" Mikki asked in response.

"Depends." Terri answered honestly.

"Fair enough." Mikki said with a nod. "Reborn left before I could give him his gift so I went after him and gave it to him. We went and got something warm to drink then I came back." Mikki replied simply as she went back to cleaning. "Please buy it please leave it be." Mikki thought for reasons unknown even by her.

"There's something you're not telling me." Terri replied which caused Mikki to look up her face a light shade of pink.

"I." Mikki started as her face turned a darker shade of pink. "I cant believe I'm gonna say this but" Mikki thought then let the words flow "I think I have feelings for Reborn." Mikki stated honestly but not looking Terri in the eyes.

"You what?" Terri asked not the slightest bit amused.

"Ok, why the heck is she mad?" Mikki mentally asked.

Mikki refused to look at Terri from fear of judgement until she heard her give a defeated sigh. "If he breaks your heart," Terri started which caught Mikki's attention. "Then I swear I will break his face." Terri finished causing Mikki to smile and hug her.

"Now would be a wonderful time for a change in subject." Mikki thought as she racked her brain for anything she could use. "Oh yeah that's right!" Mikki smiled as she ran back to the bedroom."Tadah!" Mikki said as she showed Terri a neatly wrapped gift with 'To the best buddy in the whole world' Written on the name tag. "It's midnight so it is officially the next day which also means it's time for presents." Mikki explained as she gestured for Terri to take the package. Terri curiously took the package and stared. "Please let this get her mind off of what I just said." Mikki mentally prayed. Mikki watched as Terri unwrapped the gift exposing a boot box. Terri hesitated as she stared at the box then opened it to find a calligraphy set. Terri's smile grew wide as she happily took the calligraphy set out of the box.

"Do you like it?" Mikki asked curiously.

"Like it? I love it! I've always wanted to try calligraphy" Terri replied happily giving her friend a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you" Terri repeated then remembered that she had a gift for Mikki as well. "Wait here" Terri said as she let go of Mikki so she could run into the kitchen. "Ok so I wasn't really thinking out side of the box but I think you'll like what's in this one" Terri said as she returned with a medium size box.

"No way, she didn't, did she?" Mikki thought as she opened the box to find Chocolate covered strawberries delicately placed inside. Mikki picked one up and examined its perfection before speaking. "My favorite food ever." Mikki said happily with her eyes shining then took a large bite. "So yummy," Mikki gushed as happy as could be. Mikki looked over to see that Terri was just as happy if not happier then she was.

"If only this could last forever." Mikki thought wishfully as she enjoyed her friends company.

* * *

So it's alittle late but I think it was a pretty good chapter. Hope you enjoy and I'll try and get one or two more updates out before I start school on the 10th.(which is later then i thought it would.)

Now for the comment responce team! SphereShadow: That is a wonderful idea and I think I shall do that :) so after I finish this story I'll work on a gokkudera reborn pov version then go through and fix up this one. or vise versa... mostlikely vise versa but I will write the story. any ideas for a title? Anna: I am so glad that i'm not the only person that knows that reference. You made my day XD.

Now for the next chapter I'll see you there. -runs off-


	42. Terri's Chapter 22

Hello my readers, I come bearing an extremely awesome update. Dont believe me? You should read it just to prove me wrong. Or prove me right.

Anyways on to the borning stuff.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

song suggestion: Dont Mess Around With Jim by Jim Croce

On to the story!

* * *

"Mikki how much longer should I stir this?" Terri asked from the kitchen as she looked into her pot of bubbling brown goo.

"I donno, you're using melting chocolate. Read the bag." Mikki replied honestly from the dining room table as she fiddles with plastic molding containers. Terri did her best to keep her eye on her chocolate as she reached for the bag and read the instructions thinking back on what had happened earlier that day.

"Terri, Terri, Terri." Mikki said as she ran over to her friend once class had finished.

"What, what, what?" Terri replied concerned by her friends alarmed tone.

"Do you have any idea what today is?" Mikki asked as Terri started to pack her bag for the day.

"Thursday?" Terri asked in response.

"Close." Mikki Replied then continued. "It's February 13th. Tomorrow is Saint freaking valentine's day." Mikki explained causing Terri's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Oh crap that's right!" Terri thought as she sped up her packing process. "And we haven't made any chocolate."

"Exactly." Mikki replied glad that her friend had caught onto what she was trying to say. "And if we don't hurry there won't be any chocolate left in the entirety of Japan."

"Shoot." Terri replied as she quickly got up from her seat. "What are we waiting for then lets go." Terri added as she grabbed Mikki by the hand and ran out of the room and out of the school to the second closest convenience grocery store.

"All the girls at school probably are going to head straight for the closest store so the second closest should still have some stock." Terri thought happily as they entered the store and walked to the sweets isle.

"Bingo" Mikki said as she hurried over to the chocolate. Terri picked up a bag of white melting chocolate and five bags of milk chocolate melting chips then looked over to Mikki who was eyeing the different baking chocolate bars.

"What are you doing? The melting chocolate is over here." Terri pointed out as Mikki pulled seven chocolate bars from the shelf.

"I'm going to use a recipe my mom taught me." Mikki explained as she turned to look at Terri then walked to the refrigerated section of the store.

"Leave it to Mikki to know how to make desserts." Terri thought with a chuckle as she followed Mikki. After Mikki picked up a pint of heavy cream, a bag of marshmallows and a container of large strawberries the two girls found a small table with different molds for the chocolate.

"Wow, only two hundred yen a mold."Mikki mused as she picked up four molds.

"Well I'm not buying strawberries so I'll pick up a few extra." Terri thought as she picked up six molds that she liked from the table.

"Don't burn it." Mikki said with a small laugh causing Terri to come back to the present. Terri eeped as she realized that the chocolate was done and put it on a side burner as the instructions said.

"That was a close one." Terri thought as she continued to stir the chocolates. Terri looked over to the table to find that Mikki had finished pouring her chocolate into the molds and was dipping the last of the dozen or so strawberries that she had bought. "How did she finish so quickly?" Terri mentally asked as she walked over to the table with a hot pad in one hand and her pot of chocolate in the other.

"Need some help?" Mikki offered as she walked over to the Kitchen and opened the fridge to rearrange its contents.

"I'm fine, thanks though." Terri replied as she placed her molds in a line across the table. Mikki walked back to the table and picked up her molds to place then in the fridge then places her plates of strawberries on the same self.

"It's a good thing we need groceries. If we had a stocked fridge there would be no way all these molds would fit." Mikki stated as she closed the fridge.

"Little blessings right?" Terri remarked with a chuckle at the strangeness of Mikki's comment.

"Little blessings" Mikki agreed with a yawn. "Well I'm off to bed. See yea in the morning."

"Good night" Terri replied as she started to pour her chocolate in to a mold for small fish and octopus shaped chocolates. Terri then proceeded to fill a mold of teddy bears with chocolate then one of small hearts. "I wonder which ones I should give to Gokkudera" Terri thought happily as she looked over her hard work. "Well, I guess which ever turn out best" Terri said aloud answering her own question. Terri was about to clean up when she noticed a large circle mold out of the corner of her eye and that she had just enough chocolate to fill it. "Circles are what I consider to be the most romantic shape" Terri admitted as she grabbed the mold gingerly and placed it in front of herself. "There is no way of defining where a perfect circle starts" Terri thought in her usual poetic manner as she poured chocolate into the mold. "Or where it ends, it goes on forever through highs and lows." Terri added to her previous thought as she scrapped the last of the chocolate into the mold. Once she was satisfied with her work she walked over to the kitchen with her now empty bowl and placed it in the sink. Terri opened the fridge to find that Mikki had already cleared a shelf for her to put her molds on. "We really do need groceries" Terri thought letting her head drop when she realized all their food fit on one shelf. Terri left the door open so she could put the molds on her shelf with ease. "Carefully. Carefully" Terri thought as she placed the circular mold onto the shelf then gently closed the refrigerator door. "And safe" Terri thought happily till she looked at the kitchen clock. "Crap its Midnight already? I need sleep." Terri thought as she walked to the bed room locking the main door along the way so she could sleep soundly.

Five hours later Terri was rudely awaken by her alarm clock. "Why, why did I have to want to decorate the chocolate with white chocolate?" Terri mentally moaned as she rolled out of the bed landing on the floor with a hard thud which caused Mikki to jolt from her slumber.

"Who say, what saw?" Mikki said as she flung herself out of the bed and looked around the room. "Are you ok?" Mikki asked as she looked over at her grounded friend.

"Just fighting with gravity." Terri said from her face down position.

"Oh? Who's winning?" Mikki asked sarcastically as she walked over to Terri and helped her up.

"Gravity won that round." Terri replied as she accepted Mikki's help.

"You'll get 'em next time." Mikki replied as she walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to wash her face. Terri chuckled as she made her way to the kitchen and turned on the stove. Terri started to put some of the white melting chocolates into the sauce pot when Mikki groggily walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to check on her chocolates. Terri focused her attention on her chocolate making sure not to overcook it from fear that it would alter the color of the chocolate. Using all the aiming skills and abilities a sleep deprived teenager could muster Terri poured the white chocolate into a plastic bag then tied it shut and put it down on the counter as she pulled out her chocolates from the fridge. On the table Terri found Mikki's neatly packaged bags of chocolate tied shut with ribbon from her craft box.

"How did she finish so quickly?" Terri asked as she put her molds onto an empty space of the table then brought the bag of white chocolate over with a pair of scissors. Terri carefully eased the circle of chocolate out of the mold and onto the table then cut a small hole into the bag of white chocolate so she could decorate the circle before it hardened in the bag. Once she finished she removed the other chocolates from their molds and put them into small bags, closing them with twisty ties.

"You ready?" Mikki asked as she put her chocolates into a plastic shopping bag.

"Yeah, I still don't understand why you needed to make so many chocolates." Terri replied as she slung her backpack over her shoulder then grabbed her three bags and her small box that held the chocolate circle.

"Do I need a reason?" Mikki asked curiously as she walked to the door.

"Usually yes." Terri replied shaking her head with a smile as she followed Mikki through the door, locking it behind her. The two happily walked to school where Terri hoped to give her chocolate to Gokkudera like the ways she always saw in her favorite animes. "What the" Terri thought when she found two large flocks of girls in the class room. "Um, I'm pretty sure that only a third of the girls in this room are actually in our class" Terri pointed out as she took her seat and looked around for Gokkudera. There in the middle of one of the flocks was a less then happy Gokkudera sitting at his desk as he tried to focus on the work in front of him. "Well they can't stand there forever and once they're gone then I'll swoop in and give him my chocolate"

School proved to be more irksome then Terri thought was ever humanly possible. While the girls did leave once class started, they'd immediately return in-between classes. 7th period was about to start when Terri noticed Mikki get up from her seat and push her way through the crowd so she was at Gokkudera's desk. "What on earth is she doing?" Terri thought curiously. After a good half minute the crowd around Gokkudera started to disburse earlier then usually. "What did she do?" Terri thought horrified by the idea of the threats that Mikki might have made. Mikki walked back to her seat giving Terri a subtle thumbs up. "What would I do without you?" Terri thought as she rummaged through her desk for the chocolate that she had been protecting.

"Ok class we'll be beginning early because I'm sure you all are anxious to get home." Said the professor from the front of the room.

"No." Terri thought as she looked up to the front of the room to find the professor writing in the chalkboard. "Why, I just wanted to give him chocolate. That's all. Why cruel world." Terri mentally asked as she put her head on the desk.

"Miss Serene the class is up here." Said a strangely familiar yet annoying voice. Terri looked up to find Professor Borin looking at her.

"Oh geesh really? You are the last sub I wanted to see." Terri thought as she fixed her posture and started to write down the notes from the board.

"Also, Gokkudera you're needed in the main office." Professor Borin added before turning his attention back to teaching.

"That's it!"Terri thought as she waited for Gokkudera to leave. After waiting a few minutes Terri snuck the chocolates out of her desk and hid them inside of her sweater vest. Terri raised her hand and waited for Professor Rebono to call on her.

"Yes Miss Serene do you have something to add to the lesson?" Professor rebono asked as he called on her.

"Actually I was hoping to ask if I could use the bathroom." Terri asked after putting her hand back at her side.

"Very well." Professor Borin replied in a monotone voice. Once Terri was out of the room she removed the box that held the chocolate from her sweater vest and started to walk towards the main office. Terri was about to walk down the stairs that lead to the main floor when she was stopped by the sound of Gokkudera's voice.

"Terri?" Gokkudera asked from behind Terri.

"Hi," Terri replied as she turned around hiding the chocolates behind her back. "how did you do that?"

"There is another set of stares closer to the office so I just used those." Gokkudera explained. "What are you doing out of class so early?" Gokkudera asked confused.

"Well I" Terri paused allowing her enough time to move the chocolate from behind her back to in front of her where Gokkudera could see it. "I was looking for you." Terri finished, her face turned pink as she offered the chocolates to Gokkudera. Gokkudera gingerly accepted the chocolate and open the box pulling the chocolate out so he could take a bite.

"Thank you." Gokkudera replied right before the bells rang releasing the students for the weekend. As the crowd of students trying to leave grew Gokkudera and Terri made their way through back to the class room.

"Why are all these girls glaring at me?" Terri thought as she noticed the cold stares she was getting from the majority of the female population of the school. Once they made it back in to the room Terri found Mikki waiting with her bag and with a smile.

"Ready for the weekend?" Mikki asked happily.

"Yeah, I could use a good relaxing day with a book of poetry." Terri replied as she retrieved her bag from Mikki.

"That's good because that's what you missed during class." Mikki pointed out causing Terri to facepalm.

"Great I have to do make up work over the weekend." Terri thought unhappily as she walked out the door, taking one last look back a Gokkudera before completely out of the room. "It was worth it" Terri added to her thoughts as she walked through the halls with Mikki. Once Terri got home she sat at the dining room table looking over Mikki's notes. "Why does there have to be a science class? Can't we just accept that we don't have to know everything about all things? I mean really, if someone tells me 'hey there's a bear in that cave' I'm not gonna go and double check." Terri thought as she looked frustrated over the notes that Mikki had written in her poor chicken scratch of hand writing.

"I'm gonna go to the grocery store." Mikki announced as she put her shoes on by the door.

"Ok, don't forget to pick up edamame." Terri replied as she turned her attention to a different page of notes.

"Edamame got it." Mikki replied as she opened the door and readjusted her purse. "See yea."

"Oh yeah wait!" Terri yelled as she jumped out of her seat and over to her school bag where three bags of chocolate sat patiently. "Can you drop these off for fuuta, I-pin and Lambo?" Terri asked as she offered the bags to Mikki.

"Yeah sure, It's not far from the grocery store." Mikki obliged as she accepted the chocolates and put them in her large purse.

"Huh, looks like she had candy for them too." Terri thought as she watched Mikki close her purse.

"I'll be home in a few hours. Depends on if I can get the store to deliver the groceries or if I have to get a cab home." Mikki explained as she adjusted her purse once more.

"Ok," Terri replied with a nod allowing her friend to walk throught the door once more. "Be safe" Terri commented as she walked back to her seat. "She'll be fine." Terri thought as she sat down with a smile and turned her attention back to the notes. After an hour or two of carefully deciphering and copying Mikki's note Terri walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. "My hands could use a brake." Terri thought as she flipped through the channels hoping to find something interesting to watch. "Boring. Seen it. He's an alien and she's gay. It's all just a dream." Terri thought as she looked through all the shows that she's already seen before. Terri ended up falling asleep on the couch watching the history channel when she heard Mikki's whispering for her to wake up. "5 more minutes" Terri mumbled as she swatted at the air.

"Fine but that means no chocolate for you." Terri heard Mikki bribe as she walked away with the sound of a rustling plastic bag drifting away from her.

"Chocolate?" Terri asked as she popped open and eye. Terri slowly raised herself from the couch and snuck up behind Mikki ready to pounce. As she moved to grab Mikki, Mikki slipped to the side allowing Terri to move past her as Mikki grabbed her shoulder, turning Terri around as she put a chocolate covered strawberry in her agape mouth then let go of her shoulder after making sure she wasn't going to fall. Terri stared at her smiling friend in amazement, strawberry still protruding from her mouth. She really had become a hit man; she was constantly aware of her surroundings but showed no trace of it.

"Whats up?" Mikki asked happier than usual.

"Nothing." Terri replied after taking the strawberry out of her mouth. And nothing was all that happened for the next month. In all the time that Terri had spent in Japan the last month was the single most uneventful month of her entire stay. Terri lazed on the couch waiting for yet another uneventful Saturday to pass by when she noticed Mikki packing up her purse. At the dining room table.

"Where are you going and please take me with you," Terri stated flatly as she hoped that Mikki would provide her with something to do.

"I'm going to gather intel and no." Mikki replied.

"Intel? I thought you were a full on hit man by now." Terri asked as she looked at the ceiling.

"I am, but I've always been good at gathering information and the family is recognizing that skill." Mikki explained as she looked out the window. "It's a beautiful day outside why don't you go to the park and write some poetry."

"It has been awhile," Terri agreed as she sat up. "You know what I think I will." Terri announced as she sat up.

"That's the spirit." Mikki said with her best Uncle Sam impression before walking to the door. "I'm heading out see you tonight."

"See yea" Terri replied as she walked to the bedroom and opened the draw of her nightstand. Terri pulled out a leather journal with fancy script and roses burnt on the cover. "Hello old friend." Terri said to the book as she closed the drawer. Terri packed up her writing supplies and started to walk to the door when she heard a knocking. "Of course." Terri thought disappointed by the idea that she may not get to write now. Upon opening the door Terri found Gokkudera standing outside. Gokkudera's eye widened when he realized that Terri had answered the door.

"Um hi." Gokkudera started obviously nervous. "so yeah, I was wondering if you were busy. But I guess you are. So I'll just be leaving." Gokkudera said ready to leave.

"I'm just going to the park, would you want to go with me?" Terri offered as she mentally snuffed her amusement.

"That sounds great" Gokkudera agreed and walked with Terri to the local park. As the two approached a bench at the local park Terri asked the Question that was ever pressing on her mind.

"So what did you stop by for?" Terri asked curiously as they sat on the bench so they could rest their legs from the long walk. Gokkudera's eyes lit up as though he had completely forgot the reason he had came.

"Well, It's saint white's day" Gokkudera started as he shifted around in his seat and looked at his jacket pocket. "I was wondering if" Gokkudera paused as his hand entered his jacket pocket. "I was wondering if you wanted to go and see a movie with me."

"It has been quite a while since I've gone on a date with him. Actually it's been at least 6 months." Terri thought as a smile spread across her face. "I'd like that." Terri replied which caused Gokkudera to smile.

"Should I just meet you there?" Gokkudera offered.

"Sure what time?" Terri agreed, happy that she might still get some time to write poetry.

"Does 7:30 work for you?" Gokkudera asked curiously as he got up from the bench.

"Yep that works great." Terri replied with a light blush. "I'll see you then." Terri added before Gokkudera walked away.

"See you then." Gokkudera said with a nod, trying to act casual. Once he was out of sight Terri took out her poetry journal and pencil from her bag and opened the journal to the next blank page. Terri happily looked around her for inspiration and wrote in her journal for hours on end without a care in the world. Soon the sun began to start setting causing Terri to look at her watch.

"6:45" Terri thought then looked at her journal. "I have time for one more." Terri said with a nod as she started writing the last poem in her journal.

The sun is soft,

The light is sweet.

Tis time again that they can meet.

Ties a ribbon in her hair,

A simple way to show his care.

But once the summers breeze does bow,

It will be time for her to

Terri just looked at her book ready to rip out the poem before she can finish it. "I really need to stop thinking when I write poetry. It always messes it up." Terri said with a sight as she looked down at the poem once more and wrote down the final word before packing up. Terri made her way down the streets of the down until she found herself in front of the Movie theater where Gokkudera was waiting for her. Terri happily walked up to him and noticed how crowded the theater was. "I guess we're not the only ones looking so see a movie tonight."

"Yeah," Gokkudera replied "Good thing I got here early." Gokkudera added as he held up two movie tickets for 'looper'.

"Well I hadn't exactly been planning on seeing that one but I guess it's ok since last time he had to watch a chick flick." Terri thought as she walked with him into the theater. After a good hour into the film Terri was mesmerized by the explosions and gunfights. The sound of crinkling paper next to her woke her from her trance. "I don't remember him buying candy or popcorn" Terri thought as she looked over to find him handing her a small wrapped package. Curiously Terri accepted the package to find a medium length white satin ribbon inside of the delicate paper. Terri froze staring at it as she watched Gokkudera's hand take the ribbon from the paper and begin to tie it in her hair. Gokkudera had barely finished tying the bow when Terri sprung from her seat.

"I can't," was all that Gokkudera heard her say as she walked away from him. Terri walked out of the theater as fast as she could not bothering to look back to see if Gokkudera was following. Once she was out of the theater Terri bolted down the street as fast as she could, blessing the fact that she was on the cross country team back home in America. The thought of American made her feel sick to her stomach as she dodged through alleys until she came across what looked like a small deserted café. "The Cue" Terri mentally read the sign and noticed that there where lights on inside the building. Terri walked in and noticed immediately that it wasn't a café at all, but a pool bar. "Oh." Terri thought but noticed that there was only herself and three others besides the bar tender in the building.

"Terri!" Terri heard Gokkudera call her name from the street which caused her to flinch slightly then hid under the window.

"I can't, I can't do this." Terri thought to herself as she waited for his shadow to run past the window. Once Gokkudera had passed she could hear the muffled laughs of the other occupants of the building. "Geeh thanks." Terri thought as she stood up and walked over to the bar. "I can't leave yet and I'm hungry so I might as well get something." Terri thought as she sat on the bar stool closest to the door she suspected led to the kitchen. "Do you serve food here?"

"Nope we only server people." The bar tender joked. "What can I get you?"

"A glass of milk and a sandwich?" Terri asked causing the others in the building to muffle there laughs once more.

"I'll see what I can do for you." The bar tender offered and walked into the back.

"Thanks." Terri said mostly to herself since the bar tender had already left. The bar tender came back with a small cup of milk and a ham sandwich and placed it in frount of Terri.

"It's on the house." The bar tender said causing Terri to look at him in surprise and gratefully accepted the food. Terri slowly munched on the food for about an hour when the bar tender walked back over to her and took the empty plate and glass and put it in a bin under the counter. The bar tender was about to strike up a conversation with her when a familiar body was thrown through the doors but still managed to land on his feet. "Come here" The bar tender Whispered and hid her behind the bar counter before the two new faces could notice her. Terri looked through the glass embellishments in the bar to see Reborn facing a man in a tan trench coat and a ski mask. The man in the trench coat had a gun held to Reborn's Head and with a confident smile cocked the gun.

"Now, Now is that any way to treat our guest?" Terri heard a new voice ask as he walked out from the back room that Terri was starting to think was not a kitchen. Terri looked over only to stare in shock at the new figure.

"I came all this way to check on my little snooper," Said the elderly man that Terri recognized as Mikki's Grandfather. "Can you imagine my surprise that my granddaughter joined a different family?" Reborn just looked nervously between the two. "Francis put that gun away." Mikki's grandfather snapped at the man in the trench coat whose name is apparently Francis. Francis did as he was told but continued the guard the exit. Reborn relaxed only slightly as he stared down Mikki's grandfather.

"What do you mean a different family? She has no other connections." Reborn asked confused as he watched Mikki's grandfather walked over to one of the pool tables.

"By blood that's true. When one does a check they don't really check my backround because I'm not her Biological grandfather. I tried recruiting her father but he decided not to keep up the family line." Mikki grandfather replied as he looked at a pool cue. "Do you play mister," Mikki's grandfather paused.

"Just call me Reborn." Reborn replied.

"Right, Do you play then Reborn?" Mikki's grandfather asked in an unmistakably friendly tone.

"Once or twice." Reborn replied as Leon slipped into his hand changing into a pool stick and effectively changing the mood of the room. What originally started as a hostile Environment turned in to the stiff environment of a boring business meeting.

"Then let's chat over a quick game hm?" Mikki's grandfather suggested as one of the people that Terri originally that was a bystander like herself set up the pool balls for Mikki's grandfather.

"If you insist." Reborn replied as he walked to the table.

"What the crap is going on!" Terri thought as she watched Mikki's grandfather take the first shot.

"Your Granddaughter is quiet skilled." Reborn said after making his shot hitting one of the balls into the back right hole.

"She should be, I trained her ever since she was a youngster. She was able to pick any lock I gave her with a paper click at age 5." Mikki's grandfather replied as Reborn took his second shot but failed to get any balls into any of the 6 holes.

"Of course her father wasn't happy when he found out that I was training her. But it didn't matter by that point she was loyal to me through and through. But I had to make her training more discrete then before." Mikki's grandfather continued his story sinking one of his balls in to the upper left corner hole. "I train her to be able to read people and get any information she could ever need. She was the perfect future intelligence officer for the Strychnos family." Mikki's grandfather struck the cue ball causing it to set up his next move.

"So that why her family is so willing to let her stay in Japan. Her father is trying to keep her away from her grandfather so she wouldn't get pulled in to the mafia." Terri thought as puzzle pieces slowly started to fit together in her mind. "Fat lot of good that did them. she's in an even worse family with an even more dangerous job."

"The Strychnos family is a small one, having her would greatly boost you chance for growth." Reborn replied as he looked over his options.

"And for mergers." Mikki's grandfather added then continued. "I have no real children of my own so since she is the oldest child of my oldest son who rejected the position, the family would be passed on to her. A strategic marriage would guarantee it's growth." Reborn bent over and lined up his pool stick with the cue ball seeming completely uninterested in the topic.

"What the heck! I've been around Mikki's grandpa plenty of times and I never would have guessed he was a freaking mafia lord. He's usually always so smiley and he'd always give us sherbet. There's no way this is the same guy." Terri thought confused. "What kind of evil mafia lord eats rainbow sherbet?"

"That can still happen while she works for the Vongola family. The Vongola family has a very long history of having guardians who were also mafia lords." Reborn pointed out as he took his shot, failing to get any balls into the holes but effectively ruining Mikki's grandfather's next move.

"You know why that won't work, having her be a guardian would supersede her title as the leader of a small mafia family." Mikki's grandfather explained as he looked at the pool table with a sour expression trying to plan his next strike.

"While that may be true, why bring that up with me, I'm just the tutor for the future boss, I have no official position with the Vongola." Reborn explained which caused Mikki's grandfather to chuckle as he took his next shot and inevitably failed to sink a shot.

"As I mentioned earlier Mikki is everything a future leader needs to be, strong, cunning, resourceful, and now, thanks to you, deadly. Which makes her all the more perfect for a merger with another small family." Mikki's grandfather explained as Reborn walked around the table.

"This is getting awkward really fast." Terri thought as she watched Reborn look at the table and Mikki's grandfather watch Reborn.

"I'm listening." Reborn said after noticing that Mikki's grandfather had paused, ready to make his next move for their game of pool.

"So I'm sure you can imagine my surprise to find that she's being courted by the unaligned rat who turn her into a killer." Mikki's grandfather accused calmly causing Reborn to miss hit the cue ball, landing it in the middle left hole.

"Oh snap! Get him gramps!" Terri mentally cheered. Reborn corrected his posture and fixed his tie making sure not to make eye contact with Mikki's grandfather.

"You may not have done your research on us, but we did some on you. Arcobaleno." Mikki's grandfather said causing Reborn to stare him down as Leon changed back into a chameleon but stayed in Reborn's hand.

"Wait what?" Terri thought confused.

"Even now in your new form you still can't age. You're still cursed. Am I wrong?" Mikki's grandfather leaned his pool stick against the table. "I may be concerned about her becoming leader of the family but I'm still her grandfather so this concerns me even more. How miserable do you think she'll be every day that goes by where she gets older and older where you stay the same? How much pain are you willing to put her through just so for one small moment of the long infinity that is your life you can feel normal?" Mikki's grandfather asked venomously. "You may have the form of a man now and I may be an old decrypted form of what I use to be, but I will cut you to ribbons before I let you hurt my granddaughter like that."

"Ok Mikki's grandfather is officially awesome and cool again. But I still don't know what's going on. What does he mean by 'stay the same' and 'infinity'? And what's this about a curse?" Terri thought even more confused.

"I think it's high time that I leave." Reborn said as he turned to walk to the door only to have the men in the room Block the door. "Do you really think that's wise?" Reborn said giving a deadly glare to the men letting them know he would not refrain from killing them all.

"It's alright, let him pass. We're done." Mikki's grandfather replied. "Oh also, take the girl with you. She's been hiding behind the Bar counter."

"I'm aware of that. Come on Terri. Let's go." Reborn said as he looked directly where Terri had been hiding.

"What was the point of hiding again?" Terri thought as she walked out of the pool bar with Reborn. Terri peeked over at Reborn curiously then snapped her eyes back to focus on the path in front of her. "Does she know?" Terri spoke for the first time in hours.

"Yeah," Was all that Reborn said in response. Terri continued to walk in silence for a few minutes longer before speaking again.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." Terri whispered which caught Reborn's attention. "If she knows already then what are you worried about? Mikki's smart enough to make her own choices and while Her grandfather makes a point on a subject I don't fully understand he also seemed ready to use her as a pawn so his opinion on the matter, well, it doesn't matter." Terri explained her view to Reborn which just made him smirk.

"Let's get you home. It's almost Midnight and Mikki's probably worried sick about you." Reborn said as he turned back on to a main street from the Alley way they were on previously. It didn't take very long for them to get back to the apartment complex. Reborn walked Terri to the apartment and upon entering the apartment Terri was hugged by Mikki.

"Oh my gosh I thought you got kidnapped. Thank heavens you're safe." Mikki exclaimed as she clung to Terri.

"Sorry I made you worry." Terri said as she looked down at Mikki to find a soft white lace ribbon tied in her hair. Terri discretely removed the bow from her own hair before Mikki could notice it.

"I just can't do that to him. We're going back to America for good in 2 months." Terri thought as she put the ribbon in her jeans pocket.

* * *

So what do you think? Thats some pretty crazy stuff. Mikki's grandpa is a mafia lord and want her to succeed him and it turns out Reborn still has more to do to actually break his curse. One final question to get you wondering. How did Mikki's grandpa know the curse wasnt actually broken? Well until next time. See yea.


	43. Mikki's Chapter 22

Well hello there. So yeah, boyfriend + Halo 4 = Lots of free time which means update for you my faithful readers. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

song suggestion: Mermaid by Train or Spectrum (radio mix) [ft. Matthew Koma] by Zedd. Take your pick.

On with the story!

* * *

"Where are you going and please take me with you," Terri stated flatly as she hoped that Mikki would provide her with something to do.

"I'm going to gather intel and no." Mikki replied.

"Intel? I thought you were a full on hit man by now." Terri asked as she looked at the ceiling.

"I am, I've always been good at gathering information and the family is recognizing that skill." Mikki explained happily as she looked out the window. "It's a beautiful day outside why don't you go to the park and write some poetry."

"It has been awhile," Terri agreed as she sat up. "You know what I think I will." Terri announced as she sat up.

"That's the spirit." Mikki said with her best Uncle Sam impression before walking to the door. "I'm heading out see you tonight."

"Seeya." Mikki heard Terri say as she walked out the door. A month had passed since valentines day and she had to admit she was quiet brilliant in delivering her chocolate. Mikki chuckled to herself as she walked to the park where she was suppose to gather information and flashed back to Valentine's Day.

Mikki knocked on the door of Tsuna's house and patiently waited for someone to open the door.

"Hello." Tsuna mother said as she opened the door.

"Hey, Terri wanted me to drop of some chocolates for her. Is it alright if I come in?"Mikki asked and made a small gesture with her purse to let Tsuna's mother know that she actually did have the candy.

"Of course, come on in. the boys are all upstairs." Tsuna's mother replied as she allowed Mikki into the house.

"Thanks." Mikki said as she slipped of her shoes then walked carefully up the stares making sure not to alert anyone that she was there. Once she made it to the top Mikki walked over to the door for the guest room that reborn was staying in. "Ok, 50% chance that he's in there now and this will be extremely awkward, 40%chance he's not but his room is rigged with traps so I'll end up dead, 8% chance successful infiltration while setting off the traps and 2% chance of total success." Mikki thought as she bobbed her head back and forth weighing out the options. "I'll take 2%"Mikki slowly opened the door a little to look into the room that was only lit by the sunlight leaking through the window. "Looks clear enough."Mikki thought as she opened the door a little more only to feel a slight tug. Mikki looked down to find a thin fishing line connected to the door and one end and a grenade at the other.

"Yikes!"Mikki thought not liking the idea that she almost fell into the 40% category. Mikki carefully slid through the crack in the door and over the line making it in to the room with a sigh. Mikki opened her purse and pulled out 6 neatly wrapped paper packages and walked over to the desk in the far corner. "Please don't be Indiana Jones booby trapped. I don't want to be chased by a giant bolder." Mikki thought to herself as she put the packages neatly on his desk. Mikki then tip toed back out closing the door as quietly and carefully as possible then walked over to Tsuna's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsuna greeted from behind the door.

"You're lucky I'm not Reborn he would have had a fit." Mikki thought as she walked into the room with a smile. "Candy grams." Mikki announced as she opened her purse causing I-pin and Lambo to run over to her, noteing to herself that Reborn wasn't there. "Two for lambo, and two for I-pin." Mikki said as she handed them the chocolates from Terri and the chocolates she made for them.

"You two sure are lucky that's a lot of candy." Yamamoto said as the two ran back to their seats to eat.

"I also made chocolate for the rest of the gang. Are they going to be here soon?" Mikki asked curiously as she handed a small bag to Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"They should be here shortly." Tsuna replied as Mikki put a few other small bags on the table each with a name tag on it.

"Could you make sure they get these? I have to run some errands." Mikki explained why she was leaving so soon.

"Sure." Yamamoto agreed as tsuna nodded.

"Thanks Seeya later then."Mikki said as she headed for the door. Mikki opened tsuna's door only to hear the downstairs door open at the same time.

"Crap it's Reborn. I gotta get out of her before he finds the chocolate." Mikki thought as she walked down the stairs staying casual even though her mind was in chaos.

"Hello." Mikki greeted as she neared the door where reborn was working on unlacing his shoes.

"Chiaosu." Reborn replied just as casually. "What brings you here?"

"Just dropping off the last of the chocolates." Mikki replied honestly. "Terri would have came but the sub drowned her in homework."

"Well hopefully she can get it all done." Reborn replied as he picked up his shoes and carried them with him up the stairs.

Mikki came back to the present slowly as she entered the park and walked over to a nearby bench.

Mikki set her purse down beside her and pulled out her mission papers to read over what she was suppose to do.

===Vongola Mission prep===

Mission Type: Information gathering

Summary: person of interest will be at local park for daily jog.

Time: person of interest is rumored to appear around noon

Required equipment: concealed weapon in case of compromised.

Other details: He knows the location of an emerging gang base. Get the location. Try to blend with the crowd.

Back up: none

"Well this will be fun." Mikki thought sarcastically as she looked at her watch." Ok its ten minutes fast so the time is 10:53. This is going to be a pain but I have to be here in case he shows up early. Mikki pulled out a book from her purse to keep her entertained until she was needed. Only a few minutes had passed when Mikki heard a sound that she dreaded. Barking.

"I know it's a park but come on I really can't deal with a dog being here right now." Mikki thought as she looked up from her book to find a dog a good 200 feet away staring at her. "Is that a." Mikki started then the dog started running to her. "Doberman with no leash! Yikes!" Mikki mentally screamed as she stood up on the park bench and climbed on to the back of the bench so she could pull herself up into the tree that was shading her earlier. The dog stopped at the bench and started barking at Mikki. "I'm such a fail. I can't do my mission up here." Mikki though ready to cry from fear of being bit by the Doberman. Mikki tried to scream but no sound came. After an hour of being stuck in the tree, a man in a jogging suit walked over to the dog.

"Zeus what has gotten in to you?" the man asked as he put the dog on a leash. "Chasing cats again?" The man asked curiously with a laughs he pulled Zeus of the bench.

"It's not funny." Mikki squeaked from the tree thinking the man had seen her.

"Whoa, hey. not a cat." The man said surprised as he looked up at Mikki in the tree. The man tied Zeus leash to the park bench then stepped up onto the bench to help Mikki out of the tree. Once firmly back on the ground Mikki started taking bark chunks out of her tan lace jacket that covered her white turtle neck.

"Sorry about that, sometimes Zeus gets excited when he sees new people." The man apologized as he patted Zeus on the head.

"It's ok, usually I can handle myself around dogs. I just get scared when they run at me." Mikki explained as she scratched the back of her head.

"That's pretty normal," The guy replied. "So where you waiting for someone before you got chased up a tree?"

"Hm? Oh no I was just reading." Mikki replied as she picked up the abandon book from the ground when something donned on her. "Holy cheese this could be the guy" Mikki thought as she realized the guy fit the profile on her mission sheet. The man looked at the cover of the book Mikki was holding.

"Good book, it has some major plot holes though" The man commented.

"Yeah" Mikki replied as she got a better look at the guy's face. He had slicked back dark hair and wore think rimmed black glasses and had dark eyes. "Wait a minute." Mikki said aloud. "Reborn!" Mikki yelled causing the man to laugh.

"So you finally caught on huh?" Reborn said as Leon morphed off of him and into his hand.

"What on earth are you doing here you're going to blow my cover and since when did you have a dog named Zeus!" Mikki yelled frantically.

"I don't have a dog. That's a stray." Reborn said with a gesture to the dog.

"then why did you have a leash?" Mikki asked curiously.

"It's Leon's tail." Reborn replied which cause Mikki to notice that Leon was indeed missing his tail.

"So you knew I was in the tree the whole time?"Mikki asked slightly annoyed.

"For at least half an hour, Yep" Reborn replied simply.

"Then why the crap didn't you help me sooner." Mikki asked now flat out annoyed.

"Payback for you sneaking into my room." Reborn replied as if he was justified. "Thanks for the chocolates by the way."

"I swear you're impossible." Mikki said as she rested her exhausted head in her hands. "This whole mission was a fake wasn't it?"

"Fake is a harsh word. It's more of a ruse if anything." Reborn corrected.

"Pardon my choice in synonyms." Mikki replied sarcastically. "Well there go my plans for the day."

"Well if you're free would you want to go get some lunch?" Reborn offered causing mikki to shake her head with a tired smile.

"Why not." Mikki replied as she got up from the bench then looked over to the dog. Reborn chuckled as he got up and unhooked Zeus from the bench.

"Relax he's not going to bit you." Reborn said as Zeus ran off. Mikki release a breath that she didn't remember holding as she watched Zeus run out of view. "So what are you in the mood for?"

"Well I haven't gotten to eat any real Japanese food the whole time I've been here." Mikki replied causing Reborn to raise an eyebrow.

"You've been here for what two or three years now and you never left your apartment for food?" Reborn asked amused as they walked out of the park.

"Has it really been that long?" Mikki replied scratching the back of her head.

Yep, to think only two years ago you where just an innocent transfer student." Reborn joked.

"That might be short for you but that's a tenth of my life you're talking about." Mikki joked back. Mikki was a good two years older than Terri but they were in the same grade because Mikki failed 4th grade and she started school late.

"Fair point." Reborn said as he stopped in front of a medium size building. "This looks like a good place to stop." Mikki looked at the building and and looked at the sign out frount that read 'ramen.'

"Authentic ramen, nice."Mikki thought happily as the two walked in. Mikki looked around doing her best to contain her excitement as they took a seat at an empty table.

"Are you really that excited for Ramen?" Reborn asked still as amused as before.

"So what if I am?"Mikki joked. It didn't take long for a waitress to drop off two menus and before Mikki knew it they had both ordered and there food was sitting in front of them. "Itadakimasu" Mikki said happily before breaking her chopsticks apart so she could eat.

"Itadakimasu" Reborn said with a nod and broke his chopsticks as well.

"Congrats you split your chopsticks perfectly. That means you'll have good luck right?" Mikki asked not sure if she was correct.

"If you say so." Reborn replied then started to eat. The two ate and talked for a few hours and before Mikki knew it the clock read 3 o'clock. As usually Reborn paid the bill and the two walked out of the building well fed.

"That was really good." Mikki said happily as she adjusted her purse so it rested more comfortably on her shoulder.

"It was pretty good." Reborn agreed as they started walking back the way they came.

"Thanks for taking me, it was a nice change of pace." Mikki said gratefully.

"What do you mean by that?" Reborn asked curiously.

"I just mean it could have ended up as a bad day considering I was stuck in a tree for an hour." Mikki explained with a small laugh.

"I guess you make a fair point." Reborn replied as they stopped at a cross walk.

"Well I have to do a bit of grocery shopping. So I guess I'll see you around?" Mikki said as she went to turn.

"Would you like me to go with?"Reborn offered.

"That would be nice." Mikki replied surprised. "You don't have to do that though." Mikki added quickly afterword.

"I have nothing else to do." Reborn said with a shrug.

"If you say so." Mikki said in response as she made her way to the shopping district with Reborn.

"So what's on the list?" Reborn asked as they walked past street venders.

"Just the basics. Milk, bread, eggs, butter, and a little lunch meat. Maybe a small thing of rice if it's on sale." Mikki listed the small and for the most part light objects as they walked into a grocery story.

"That's it?" Reborn question.

"Do I need anything else?"Mikki asked in response.

"You have enough money that you could eat like royalty for the rest of your life if you wanted."Reborn whispered quietly so no one would over hear.

"True, but what's the point of that? I don't need it. And last I checked royalty has a bad habit of being killed because of their diet." Mikki pointed out as she picked up a shopping basket.

"You really are a strange one."Reborn mused aloud.

"Yep, and between you and me college expenses are killer so I'd rather save my money for now so I can avoid going into debt." Mikki added to her previous statement.

"What does college cost these days?" Reborn asked showing his age.

"Average in America is about twenty thousand a year, depends on the school." Mikki answered honestly.

"Well then. You might want to skip the lunch meat and rice then." Reborn joked as Mikki looked over the loaves of bread.

"Very funny." Mikki Replied as she put one of the loaves into the basket and moved on to a different section. "The one I'm looking at will have me in and out at around twenty five thousand if you don't include housing and food." Mikki added causing Reborn to stop.

"You're looking at schools in America?" Reborn asked curiously.

"I'm also putting in applications in for schools in Japan it just depends on if I get in." Mikki added as she opened up a freezer door and pulled out a half gallon of milk.

"It looks like I have a few phone calls to make. If you need me I'll be outside." Reborn said as he pulled a small flip phone from his pocket and walked towards the exit. Mikki just rolled her eyes as she walked through the store and picked up eggs, lunch meat, rice and a small thing of bacon from the deli to surprise Terri with in the morning. Mikki walked to the front of the store and stood in line to pay for her humble amount of groceries before heading outside to find Reborn leaning against the wall of the store with his hands in his suit pockets.

"You didn't take very long." Reborn said as he push himself from off the wall so he could stand next to Mikki.

"Your calls didn't take long either." Mikki pointed out as they started walking.

"Point taken" Reborn said as they walked through the streets aimlessly. "Perhaps I wasn't making a call then." Reborn said which caused Mikki to laugh.

"If you knew you'd get bored so quickly why did you offer to come?" Mikki asked amused.

"Who said I got bored?" Reborn countered. Mikki just looked at Reborn with a curious smile as if she was playing a game.

"Ok, what were you up to then?" Mikki asked taking the bait that Reborn left for her.

"Just trying to figure out the rest of my payback for you sneaking into my room." Reborn replied with his classic myschivous smile.

"Oh come on. Don't you think the dog was enough?" Mikki asked in disbelief.

"Nope." Reborn replied as he stopped walking.

"Oh geesh what did he think of" Mikki thought as she stopped as well and turned to face Reborn. "So what did you manage to think of?" Mikki asked aloud this time as she resigned to the fact that she was going to be punished.

"Not much." Reborn admitted as one of his hands rustled around in his pocket. "Just this" Reborn said as he pulled out a soft white lace Ribbon from his pocket.

"What does that has to do with anything?" Mikki asked curiously as Reborn took a single step closer to her.

"It's Saint White's Day. The day men give back to the women who gave them chocolate." Reborn explained remembering that Mikki may not know what Saint White's Day.

"Oh," Was all that Mikki could say as Reborn tied the Ribbon neatly in her hair.

"Well they also say if you let a guy tie a white ribbon in your hair you'll be stuck together forever. So I guess that's my pay back. You're stuck with me." Reborn said taking a step back.

"Ok, Reborn you can't say stuff like that. I'm a girl and girls jump to conclusion and start freaking out." Mikki thought as she stared at Reborn for a couple seconds. "Crap silence is awkward. Gotta fix this." Mikki added as she tried to think of what to say. "So I have to deal with your pain in the butt fake missions for the rest of eternity?" Mikki asked jokingly and continued walking.

"Yep that sounds about right." Reborn replied as they continued walking. Mikki and Reborn walked back to Mikki's apartment and dropped of the groceries in the fridge then when back out. Mikki and Reborn walked and talked till the sun went down. "It's getting pretty late." Reborn commented as he looked up to the starry night sky.

"It is getting dark." Mikki said as she tried to Read her watch which from what she could tell read 8:30 pm.

"I don't mean to alarm you but we're being followed." Reborn whispered.

"I know. They've been following us all day." Mikki said just as quietly.

"Don't reach for it if you are, Are you armed?" Reborn asked knowing that any sudden motion could start an early firefight.

"Yes" Mikki Replied. "There's only two we can take them easy."

"Four. The other broke off an hour ago. But three others join. He could be anywhere." Reborn pointed out. "On the count of three. Run home. I'll take care of the one."

"No way. I can help." Mikki argued.

"On the count of three you run." Reborn repeated. "One. Two." Reborn said with a slight pause in between.

"Three" Mikki finished pulling her gun out and shooting one of the men in the shoulder before sprinting away as fast as she could. "Hopefully that will distract them long enough for Reborn to do whatever it is that he needs to do." Mikki thought as she ran through the dark poorly lit alleys so she could make a bee line for her apartment. "If that idiot gets himself kill." Mikki thought as she waited in the elevator. "He's fine. He's one of the best hit men in the world. A common thug couldn't off him." Mikki reassured herself as the elevator opened allowing her to walk to her apartment. "Terri I'm home! Sorry I was out so late!" Mikki yelled since Terri wasn't in emendate view. Silence. "Terri?" Mikki asked curiously as she looked around the apartment. "Terri where are you?" Mikki asked as she looked in the bedroom to find it empty as well. "Maybe I just didn't notice that she sent me a text?" Mikki asked herself as she fumbled through her purse for her phone. Mikki unlocked her phones screen only to find that she didn't miss any calls or messages. "Ok so maybe she forgot to text me. Yeah." Mikki thought as she walked back to the living room and plopped down on the couch locking the door on her way over. Mikki curled her legs up on the couch so she could hug them as she stared at the blank television screen. Time slowly slipped past as minutes turned to hours allowing Mikki to slowly nod off to sleep. "What was that." Mikki thought as she slowly awoke from her slumber. After a few seconds Mikki finally recognized the sound as a knocking on the door which caused Mikki to jolt from her seat. Mikki unbolted the door and flipped the lock as quick as she could so she could open the door. "Oh thank heavens" Mikki thought as she found Terri waiting on the other side. Mikki Immediately wrapped Terri In a hug. "Oh my gosh I thought you got kidnapped. Thank heavens you're safe." Mikki exclaimed as she clung to Terri. Mikki looked up from hugging Terri to find Reborn standing behind her.

"Sorry I made you worry." Terri said as she looked down at Mikki. Mikki let Terri into the Apartment then looked back to Reborn.

"Thank you." Mikki said Gratefully. "And thank heavens you're ok as well." Mikki thought.

"Good night." Reborn said with a small smile as he noticed that the Ribbon was still in Mikki's hair then walked off. After locking the door once again Mikki walked into the bedroom where Terri had already crawled into bed.

"Guess she's tuckered out."Mikki thought with a chuckled as she changed into her pajamas and went to bed herself. The next day Mikki woke up bright and early to make the surprise bacon and eggs for Terri. After she finished cooking the meager breakfast and set up the table Mikki walked back into the bedroom to gently wake her sleeping friend.

"Terri." Mikki said quietly.

"No." Terri groaned.

"Terri Berry you have to get up. We promised Tsuna we'd spend the day with the gang today." Mikki said using the nickname that Terri hated most.

"Go away I don't want to." Terri said as she covered her head with the curtains.

"Come on now. I made bacon and eggs." Mikki bribed.

"I'll accept your offering of food at a more convenient hour."Terri said through the covers.

"Fine but I'm unplugging the microwave so you can't reheat it."Mikki said knowing that Terri hated cold eggs.

"You're a terrible person."Terri muffled.

"Yes but I'm a terrible person who made you breakfast."Mikki replied as she walked out of the room and back to the table. After five minutes Terri emerged from the bedroom and plopped down in her seat and slowly started to eat the bacon and eggs on her plate.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and change. I'll be out in twenty." Mikki said as she got up from the table and rinsed of her dishes before putting them in the dish washer.

"K." Terri said with a mouth full of bacon. After finishing her shower and changing into a clean set of clothes Mikki walked out into the Living room to find Terri ready to go. Mikki and Terri walked through the peaceful streets as they made their way to Tsuna's house. The two girls rounded the final corner to find the group waiting outside Tsuna's house.

"Terri-chan! Mikki-chan!" I-pin yelled once she spotted them.

"I'm gonna say hi to them first!" Lambo yelled as he and I-pin ran towards them.

"Brace yourself." Terri joked waiting for the two kids to jump on them. as the kids ran over Lambo tried tripping I-pin only to fail and have her trip him instead.

"Ooph" Lambo said as he fell to the ground and the ten year bazooka flew out of it's hiding place in his hair.

"Oh dear." Mikki thought as she saw the Bazooka flying towards her. The bazooka enveloped her in its seemingly endless amount of space then fired itself. Everyone stared and waited for the smoke to clear only to find an empty space where Mikki once stood.

* * *

So what did you think? As you may have guessed we are moving out of fluffy land and back into the drama which will be the 10 years older arc. I'm guesstimating that this story has maybe 8 or so updates left then fin. Depends on if I want to do any thing extra at the end.

Well anyways comment and let me know what you want to have happen next. Till then chiaosu.


	44. Terri's Chapter 23

Hello my readers! Guess who procrastinated her homework so she could finish this next update for you guys. Thats right, me! Anyways hopefully you guys like it. There are a couple suprises(a.k.a. new characters) that you may or may not expect. Anyways on to the boring stuff so you can get to the good stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: 50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train (this song had me rolling. I recommend watching the music video.)

On with the story!

* * *

"I just can't do that to him. We're going back to America for good in 2 months." Terri thought as she put the ribbon in her jeans pocket. Terri walked heartbroken to her bed as Mikki exchanged a few works with Reborn before shutting the door and locking it. Terri crawled into her bed not even bothering to change her clothes and covered herself if the warmth of her protective comforter. "Why do I do stupid things like that? I knew I wouldn't be here long. Granted it was longer than I expected but I shouldn't have lead him on like that. I can't do a long distance relationship with someone I know I'll never see again."Terri thought to herself making sure to close he eyes when Mikki walked in to the room. Terri could hear mikki's soft chuckle as she closed the door behind her. "It's not funny." Terri wanted to scream. "How are you so calm you know you're doomed to the same fate. Why are you letting yourself be hurt so badly?"Terri thought as she watched Mikki happily jump into bed and cuddle closer to her pillow. Her head still raced with thoughts and questions well after Mikki fell asleep.

"What if I'm wrong? what If I'll be here longer? What would I do then? Would I do the same thing? Would it just prolong the inevitable fact that I won't be coming back? should I have just let him tie the ribbon then taken it out once I got home? Was I wrong to run away? But I was so scared. Scared of what? I don't know." Terri thought with intermittent pauses. Even through all these questions burning into her mind Terri managed to fall asleep somehow.

"Terri." Mikki said quietly.

"No." Terri groaned. "No I don't want to wake up. Leave me alone" Terri thought as she remembered everything that happened last night.

"Terri Berry you have to get up. We promised Tsuna we'd spend the day with the gang today." Mikki cooed.

"Go away I don't want to." Terri said as she covered her head with the comforter. "Please don't call me that, I hate it when people call me that. And like heck I'm spending time with the gang. Gokkudera will be there and I don't want to face him right now." Terri thought as she tried to drift back to her wonderful dream world.

"Come on now. I made bacon and eggs." Mikki Bribed.

"Bacon and eggs huh? It has been a while but." Terri stopped mid thought so she could speak. "I'll accept your offering of food at a more convenient hour."Terri said through the covers.

"Fine but I'm unplugging the microwave so you can't reheat it."Mikki said knowing that Terri hated cold eggs.

"You're a terrible person."Terri muffled. "I had a bad day yesterday I don't want to start today with nasty cold eggs." Terri thought unhappily.

"Yes but I'm a terrible person who made you breakfast."Mikki replied as she walked out of the room and back to the table.

"Great I think I pissed her off." Terri thought after she knew Mikki was gone. Terri slowly slipped out from under her covers resigning to her fate that she would have to face Gokkudera. Terri walked out to find Mikki sitting at the table with her breakfast almost finished. Terri sat down next to Mikki and began to eat the food in front of her at the pace of a slow death march.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and change. I'll be out in twenty." Mikki said as she got up from the table and rinsed of her dishes before putting them in the dish washer.

"K." Terri said with a mouth full of bacon. Once Terri finished eating she rinsed and put her dish away as well then walked back to the bedroom to change in to a clean outfit. Terri abandoned the old clothes throwing them into a small heap before donning her new apparel of a black band t-shirt and a light pair of jeans and a pair of black converse shoes. Mikki and Terri walked through the peaceful streets as they made their way to Tsuna's house. The two girls rounded the final corner to find the group waiting outside Tsuna's house.

"Terri-chan! Mikki-chan!" I-pin yelled once she spotted them.

"I'm gonna say hi to them first!" Lambo yelled as he and I-pin ran towards them.

"Brace yourself!" Terri joked waiting for the two kids to jump on them. as the kids ran over Lambo tried tripping I-pin only to fail and have her trip him instead.

"Ooph." Lambo said as he fell to the ground and the ten year bazooka flew out of it's hiding place in his hair.

"Oh dear." Mikki thought as she saw the Bazooka flying towards her. The bazooka enveloped her in its seemingly endless amount of space then firing itself. Everyone stared and waited for the smoke to clear only to find an empty space where Mikki once stood.

"Um what just happened?" Terri thought since she was unfamiliar with the strange purple gun that seemingly obliterated Mikki.

"Whoa that's a cool magic trick Lambo." Yamamoto said with a laugh as the group walked over.

"What is this thing?" Terri asked as she picked up the fairly heavy weapon.

"It's called the 10 year bazooka. When shot by it, it replaces the person who was shot with they're ten years older self for 15 minutes." Reborn explained to Terri.

"What does it mean if your shot by it and you're replaced by empty space." Terri asked fearing the worst.

"I don't know." Reborn answered honestly. "Hypothetically it could mean that the person shot dies within the next ten years." Reborn started but was cut off by Terri.

"Dies! No. No, no, no. she can't be dead. We're leaving in two months she'll be away from all this mafia crap. She should be safe." Terri said taking a step back from fear.

"Terri, Listen." Reborn started again trying to calm down Mikki's now frantic friend.

"No!" Terri yelled throwing the Bazooka to the ground causing it to fire at Reborn. It's signature pink smoke filled the air once more and after it cleared there was yet again an empty space where Reborn once stood. "What have I done?" Terri whispered as she fell to her knees.

"He said it only lasts 15 minutes right?" Ryouhei asked Terri as he walked over to her.

"Yeah." Terri replied as she remembered there was still hope.

"We'll just wait for them to come back then." Ryohei said as he sat down next to Terri. Five minutes past then ten then twenty and as every second pasted by hope dwindled just as much.

"They aren't coming back. Are they?" Terri whispered as she held her legs.

"Well theoretically. They moved to the present where their bodies are but since that body is dead it just dissipated on the trip to us. Because of that there is no older version of themselves to replace so they can come back." Gokkudera explained as he drew a diagram on the sidewalk with some of the sidewalk chalk that Lambo was playing with as they waited.

"They could still make it back though." Yamamoto said comfortingly giving a sharp glare to Gokkudera in the process.

"That's not gonna happen. There is nothing for than to lock onto to bring them back. they're stuck. And most likely stuck in a coffin." Gokkudera said honestly only to receive a slap in the face from Haru as Terri started to cry.

"This is all my fault." Terri thought as she curled up into an even tighter ball.

"You can still be tactful while you're being honest."Haru chided.

"I'll go find them." Yamamoto offered as he stood up from the ground.

"If those two are dead what makes you think that you're still alive." Gokkudera pointed out.

"One of us has to still be alive in the future. What if we all go. If we find them and huddle together we'd all be transported back weather or not we all are alive in the future." Ryouhei suggested. Gokkudera stared at Ryouhei in shock then did some math on the side walk next to his drawing.

"That's crazy enough that it just might work." Gokkudera said as he looked over the numbers. "The only problem is that we would be separated at first. Sent to the locations of our ten years older self. We'll need a way to communicate." Gokkudera pointed out.

"Long distance radios should work right?" Tsuna chimed in.

"That's a great idea 10th." Gokkudera praised causing Tsuna to scratch the back of his head.

"Where would we get them?" Terri asked after choking back her tears.

"If you give me a few hours I can get enough for all of us." Gokkudera said as if a light bulb went off. "Granted it won't be easy but I'll let you guys know once I get them." Gokkudera added. "We all need to get ready. This could take a couple trips before we find them. Everyone get packed up. We'll head out tomorrow at 5 pm." Gokkudera explained before running off.

"Right" Yamamoto said as he helped Terri from the ground. "We're gonna bring them back." Yamamoto said comfortingly.

"Yeah." Was all Terri said before she started walking back to her apartment. "Can we leave Reborn there? I have a feeling that if he's out of the picture Mikki will live." Terri thought unhappily as she walked. "I knew I should have stayed in bed today." Terri thought as she entered her apartment building. Terri took the elevator to the floor that her apartment was one and went to open the door. "That's right. Mikki has the key." Terri whispered as she walked back to the elevator so she could get the spare key from the man at the front desk. After opening the door with the spare key Terri walked in locking the door behind her then flopped on to her couch. "They said I need to get ready. But get ready for what? A fight? A search and rescue? Both?" Terri thought as she rested her hand on her head. Terri fell asleep on the couch as she tried to think of all the things that she needed to pack. After a nice three hour nap Terri woke up as she fell off the couch. "Ouch." Terri said monotonely as she pushed herself from off the ground. "well better pack the basics I guess." Terri said as she grabbed a small duffle bag and put a change of clothes in it along with some food her throwing needle. Mikki's gun a box of ammo and Mikki's shot gun extension into the bag. "What else do I need?" Terri thought as she looked through the bedroom. "I guess I should pack some clothes for Mikki." Terri said as she walked over to the closet to open Mikki's half only to find a giant mound of dirty clothes. "Of course" Terri said as she looked at the small amount of clean clothes on the hangers. Terri grabbed a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt with blue pin stripes and threw them into the bag. "Well now what." Terri asked as she tried to think of what to do next when she heard a knocking at the door. "I don't want to deal with people right now." Terri thought as she walked to the door to find a little boy standing outside wearing a Cub Scout uniform. "Is it really that time of year again?" Terri thought as the boy gave her the usual speal that the money goes to the troop so they can go to space camp or something like that. "So you guys half a grand per person so you can get everyone to this camp?" Terri asked the boy, noticing that his mother was down the hall cheering him on.

"Yes ma'am would you like to buy a bag of popcorn? It's only three dollars."The boy repeated.

"Hold on a second." Terri said as she walked back to her room and opened her desk draw where every check that Reborn ever gave her was sitting. Terri quickly added them all up and wrote out a check for the sum and put in an envelope. When Terri walked back the mother was standing next to the boy who was excited to see Terri return.

"One bag please." Terri said as she handed the envelope to the mother. The mother opened the envelope to find the check and almost dropped it from shock. "It won't bounce. Just don't cash it until tomorrow." Terri said which caused the mothers eyes to bulge even more. Wordlessly the mother grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him away as he dropped the large bag of popcorn in front of the door. Terri just shrugged as she picked up the bag and brought it inside. "At least I have something to do now. I need to deposit those checks as soon as possible. I'll just tell my parents that it was a banking error."Terri said as she dropped the popcorn next to her duffle bag then went back to the bed room and gathered up the checks. After another three hours of having to prove the checks where real Terri finally got the bank to deposit the money and she went back to the apartment where she did everything she could to get her mind off the time. She cleaned, she did laundry she cooked she cleaned again she slept she took a shower anything that could do to pass the time. After what felt like a century it was finally 4:30 pm the next day. Terri grabbed her duffle bag and walked as fast as she could to Tsuna's house where the gang was yet again waiting outside for her to arrive each person holding a duffle bag.

"Ready?" Tsuna asked Terri.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Terri replied honest only to have Gokkudera clear his throat.

"Ok everyone come grab a cell phone." Gokkudera announced causing everyone to look at him funny. "what they have better battery life then walkie talkies and they have better coverage." Gokkudera explained.

"Except they only work on 2 year plans."Terri pointed out.

"When I offered to pay up front they were willing to do a 12 year contract." Gokkudera explained.

"Smart." Yamamoto complemented as he took the phone with his name taped on it. Everyone agreed with Yamamoto as they grabbed their respective phone.

"Here's a list of everyone's phone numbers." Gokkudera said as he handed out a small index card to everyone.

"We should probably do this in my room so people don't see us." Tsuna pointed out.

"That's a good idea. We should probably leave a note for our future selves to let them know to stay put."Terri added to Tsuna's idea.

"Should we leave snacks too?" Kyoko asked curiously. "If they have to stay in Tsuna's room the hole time and not move they might get hungry." Kyoko pointed out.

"I have a bag of popcorn we could leave them." Terri offered as she pulled out the bag of Cub Scout popcorn.

"That'll work." Ryouhei chimmed in as the group started to walk into Tsuna's house. After they finally set up the room for where they though there 10 years older selves would stay the group cornered Lambo and removed the 10 year bazooka from its hiding place in his fro.

"So who goes first?"Haru asked nervously as they all stared at the Bazooka.

"I'll go." Terri announced as she shifted her duffle bag onto her shoulder.

"We all go at the same time." Ryouhei suggested as he rested the bazooka on Tsuna's desk and faced the group. "That way we don't have to worry about who dies and who lives."

"Fine" Terri agreed as Ryouhei walked back, holding onto the string that Lambo would use so he could fire it from inside the bazooka. "On the count of Three," Terri said.

"one"

"two"

Bang!

Terri closed her eyes as the bazooka fired early enveloping her in its smoke. After a few seconds Terri let her eyes flutter open.

"Where am I?" Terri asked herself aloud when she noticed that she was alone in a small kitchen with dinner on the stove. Terri turned off the burner and took the food off the heated metal. "Hello?" Terri called as she walked out of the kitchen and dropped her duffle bag on the ground. "I guess this is my house then."Terri said as she looked around what appeared to be a dining room. "I should call the others." Terri said as she pulled the cell phone and list of numbers out of her jacket pocket when she noticed a strange briefcase on the table. "Did I know I was coming?" Terri thought as she walked over to the Brief case only to find a note that says to Gokkudera on it. "Looks like I'll call him first." Terri said with a sigh as she dialed Gokkudera's number and waited for it to dial. "Huh?" Terri thought as she heard a phone ringing in time with the dial tone. Coming from the living room.

"Hello?"Terri heard Gokkudera answer from the other room along with on the phone.

"Hey where are you?" Terri asked after quietly walking back in the kitchen.

"I think I'm in my house. It's nice to know I'm not dead. You?" Gokkudera asked not noticing the echo.

"Well I think I'm in my house too. Only problem is."Terri said then shut the phone causing the call to end as she walked into the living room. "I think we have the same house." Terri announced from behind Gokkudera.

"Maybe I was just visiting?" Gokkudera offered as an explination.

"That would explain the Briefcase addressed to you." Terri replied as she made a gesture to the Brief case sitting on the table.

"Yep, I was just visiting."Gokkudera said as he walked to the suit case.

"We should probably call the others."Terri suggested as she dialed kyoko's number.

"Hello?" Kyoko answered calmly.

"Hey did you make it ok?" Terri asked as Gokkudera went into the other room and started to call the others.

"I don't know. I'm with Haru we're in an old abandoned factory or building though. So that's kinda erie. It doesn't seem like anyone else is hear though. Oh there's Tsu-kun. But he's fighting something with Yamamoto. I think I need to call you back." Kyoko said her voice slowly showing more and more panic.

"Try and find out where you are. Gokkudera and I will come right away." Terri said ready to grab the needles from her bag.

"I think we'll be ok. Tsu-kun and Yamamoto seem to have it under control. I'll still try and find out where we are though so we can all group up." Kyoko replied still slightly in a panic.

"Ok, stay safe. Call if you need us and we'll be there in a heartbeat." Terri said only to have the call abruptly end.

"Kyoko, Haru and Tsuna ran into trouble but they're all alive. They should make it back in 15 minutes." Terri said to Gokkudera.

"And Ryouhei is on a plane so we're on our own." Gokkudera said after his phone clicked shut.

"Let's see if we can find any clues." Terri said as she walked around the dining room while Gokkudera went upstairs looking for a journal of some sort that my say where Mikki and Reborn were buried. As Terri looked around she found a strange object on top of her short china cabinet. "I have a rolodex? What on earth. Well at least it may have something in it. I can't think of any other reason why I'd own one except for phone numbers." Terri thought as she pushed the button that she thought would open the old container. Terri jumped back knocking over the table as a light blue beam of light came out of the top and formed a small sphere of light.

"Terribly sorry, I didn't mean to scare you miss. My name is 4.n.d.7.1.3.z. or Andy for short. How can I be of service?" Andy asked as Terri slowly got back up from with hurried heavy steps in the background.

"What's wrong are you ok?" Gokkudera Said as he rushed over to Terri. "What's that?"

"Well that is, um." Terri said still studded that the rolodex was talking to her.

"My name is 4.n.d.7.1.3.z. Or Andy. I am the central information unit for this household. How can I be of service?" Andy repeated.

"Whoa." Gokkudera said as he stared at Andy.

"Andy would you happen to know the current location of Mikki Strychnos?" Terri asked hoping for the best.

"I'm afraid that the contact info for Mikki Strychnos was deleted some years ago."Andy replied after a few seconds.

"Ok Terri no crying. So she dies and is most likely now dead due to suffocation from being stuck in a 6 foot deep hole. We still have to find her." Terri thought as her knees begain to shake.

"Would you like to make any other data inquiries?" Andy asked.

"What about contact information for a man that goes by the name Reborn?" Gokkudera asked Andy. Andy was silent for a few moments as he searched his records.

"I'm sorry but the record for Reborn was terminated soon after the record for Mikki Strychnos." Andy explained showing some signs of sympathy in his realistic but monotone voice.

"So they really did die then." Terri whispered.

"Pardon me, but I couldn't help but over hear an error." Andy announced to Gokkudera and Terri.

"What?"Terri asked curiously.

"Their individual files were not terminated due to death. The files where merged due to a contract of union." Andy corrected which caught both Terri and Gokkudera's attention.

"A what?" Gokkudera asked flabbergasted.

"A contract of union. Synonyms: Tying the knot, Getting hitched, marriage." Andy announced.

"So they aren't dead." Terri asked.

"That is correct."Andy answered.

"Would you like to place a call to Mikki and Robert DeMaso?" Andy offered.

"Robert?" Gokkudera said after shaking his head.

"That is correct sir. Reborn changed his name to Robert DeMaso about three months before the contract of union. It was required by law that he have a last name in order for the contract to be made." Andy explained to Gokkudera. "Shall I place a call for you?" Andy offered once more.

"Yeah sure." Terri said still in shock that her friend was not only alive but technically married.

"Hello?" Terri heard Mikki's voice come from Andy's floating blue sphere.

"Oh my Gosh Mikki I'm so glad to hear your voice." Terri said happily.

"I think I can do one better for you. Andy can you turn on video chat?" Mikki asked.

"That will put an extra charge of five hundred yen on your phone bill. Will you accept the charge?" Asked a familiar voice on Mikki's end of the line.

"I'll accept the charge." Mikki replied then almost instantly Andy's blue sphere morphed into a miniature Mikki.

"Yen so you're in Japan then?" Terri asked.

"That is correct." Both Andy units replied.

"Where is this call coming from?"Mikki asked her Andy unit.

"It is coming from Himi, Japan, Approximately 8.7 miles from your current location in Takaoka, Japan." Mikki's Andy system replied.

"Huh, looks like you have a newer model you're doesn't recognize my questions. that's nice." Mikki said completely missing the point that her friend was only 30 or so minutes away.

"Who are you talking to?" Reborn asked as his figure appeared next to Mikki.

"It's Terri she made it into the future too somehow." Mikki explained to Reborn.

"Hey Terri nice of you to join us. So did you figure out how to get back?"Reborn asked curiously.

"Yep, Gokkudera and I should be going back in about 5 minutes so if you guys can make it to our location them we can bring you with use when we come back." Terri explained happily.

"Well that's nice but that only works on the theory that we couldn't come back because our future selves died." Reborn pointed out the major flaw with the plan.

"Crap, so we're all stuck now?" Terri asked.

"Yeah, you see." Reborn started but was cut off as a 2 year old boy entered the picture.

"Daddy!" The boy said giggling as he clung to Reborn's leg.

"Mommy! Xander pulled my Hair!" Yell a girl around 5 years old who ran in and clung to Mikki's leg practically in tears.

"Shh, it's ok." Mikki cooed and kissed the girl on the top of her head as she kneeled down.

"What the crap is going on! They have kids!" Terri mentally screamed.

"Xander did you pull Abigail's hair?" Mikki asked looking over to the little boy.

"No." The boy said through another giggle as he lightly swung back and forth on Reborn's leg which caused Mikki to sigh.

"Come on silly pants Let's get you guys back in the play room." Mikki started then paused. "Your father is making an important call." Mikki finished and walked the two out of the frame.

"She's not even denying he's the father! What the crap?!" Terri had to do everything she could from vocalizing her disapproval.

"Sorry about that." Reborn said as he straightened his tie.

"So when where you going to mention the munchkins?" Gokkudera asked doing his best to keep from cracking up.

"As I was saying Earlier." Reborn continued and ignored Gokkudera's question but gave him a dark look letting him know he didn't like Gokkudera's question. "Somehow our future selves got stuck on the way over to the past. From what I can gather they managed to stay in this time which would explain why we can't go back to the past."

"So where did our future selves go?" Terri asked after giving Gokkudera a sharp nudge to get him to stop chuckling.

"I don't know. They could be anywhere." Reborn said obviously frustrated.

"Great." Terri replied.

"Yeah that's the good news. Bad news is that for some reason the members of the Vongola family are being hunted. For the most part it seems like the 4 of us have slipped under the radar but if the others came they're in some serious danger of being executed once found."

"Shoot." Gokkudera said unhappily as he fixed his posture. "so we need to find the others and now."

"Yeah, from what Andy has told us the others still live in Namimori which is why they were found so easily. That's about a 6 hour drive from both of our locations." Reborn added causing Terri's shoulders to drop.

"6 hours?" Gokkudera repeated. "That's gonna take forever."

"I don't know about you but I can handle 6 hours. I'll drive." Terri offered.

"I'm sure you notice the Breifcase that was left for you Gokkudera" Reborn stated which caused Gokkudera to shift his focus back to the call. "Inside of that case is your new weapon. In this future there are boxes that are triggered by personal energy that is channeled into them. Before your ride to Namimori you should look over the boxes in the Brief case and see what you can figure out." Reborn explained then shifted his fedora so it was more comfortable.

"Do I have one?" Terri asked curiously.

"You're future self was adamant that you don't own one. I highly doubt that's true. It's most likely just hidden somewhere in the house. If you can find it that would be a great help for the team but there is the off chance that you actually don't have one so don't get too destructive looking for it." Reborn replied causing Terri to face palm.

"Of course I'd be the one to hide my weapon before an impending battle where I wouldn't be able to find it." Terri thought annoyed.

"Mikki and I will make it out there as soon as we can we just," Reborn paused and shifted to show his discomfort. "Need to find a babysitter that's willing to watch Xander and Abigail for a couple days." Reborn said as fast as he could and looked away. Gokkudera started chuckling again earning him a swift elbow in the ribs.

"Just give us a call when you can make it." Terri said with an obvious amount of erk in her voice. "Andy can you send Reborn and Mikki our cell phone numbers?"

"I'll process that information over to Robert as soon as the call is over." Andy replied causing Reborn to face palm.

"Talk to you later Robert." Gokkudera joked lightly before ending the call.

"Looks like we have some work to do." Terri said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yep." Gokkudera replied as he put the table back in its upright position along with the chairs then put the brief case on top of the table. Gokkudera opened the case to find a letter, 6 rings and 6 boxes inside.

"Best get studying."Terri said as she turned the burner back on and put the food back onto the burner so she could finish cooking it. "This is by far the strangest adventure you've pulled me in to yet Mikki." Terri thought as she stared at the strange looking stew. "Let's hope we can cheat death one more time."

* * *

So what do you think of the three new characters? 5 year old Abigail, 2 year old Xander and 4.n.d.7.1.3.z also known as Andy. After writing this chapter I realized that many of the younger readers may not know what a rolodex is... go ask your parents.

As for the commentors corner, Hello again Anna. Yes Halo is quite amazing I particularly like the cut scenes the graphics are beautiful. Thanks for your continued support. :) I really apreciate it.

Well thats all for now folks. See you next chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment and tip your waitress. No really, tip your waitress. They dont get as good of a pay as you might think.


	45. Mikki's chapter 23

So it's that time again where you lovely readers get another update. MikkixReborn fans should be pretty happy with this update if I may say so myself. This one took awhile since there where alot of pending scenes that I had to go through and desided what should stay and what should go. Anyway's here is the cream of the crop just for you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Neil Davidge - "Arrival" (Norin & Rad Remix)

* * *

Poof!

"Great."Mikki thought as the smoke cleared and she found herself inside of the living room of what she guessed was her house.

"Dear, have you seen my tie? I'm going to be late for work." stated the voice of Mikki's future husband.

"Dear?" Mikki thought amused. "Last I checked I wasn't fuzzy nor do I have antlers." Mikki added to her thought and held back any chuckles that threatened to escape. "Did you check where you usually put it?" Mikki yelled up hoping that the currently frantic man wouldn't notice any change in her voice. Mikki heard some shuffling before she got her next response.

"Found it!" Mikki's husband replied. Mikki heard foots steps coming down the nearby steps only to find an older version of Reborn emerge. The older version of Reborn just stopped in his tracts and stared at Mikki which gave her a good chance to look over what was different. Ten years older Reborn still wore his usual fedora and yellow button down shirt and black dress pants but he no longer wore a suit jacket or vest from what Mikki could tell. He might just be looking for those too. The only major difference that Mikki noticed was the well groomed beard that went around his mouth and along his jaw line. His beard had a few small graying streaks in it and a gap in the hair on the left side of his chin from a scar.

"Um. Hi?" Mikki said not sure of what else to say.

"Crap." Reborn said as he ran back up the stairs in a hurry.

"What was that about?" Mikki thought as she heard him rummaging through stuff upstairs. Just as quickly as he left Reborn returned with a neatly folded piece of paper in his hand.

"Ok so you're early." Reborn said as he sat Mikki down on the couch. "Really early actually. And this is a very bad time for you to be here." Reborn explained as he put the paper down on the nearby coffee table and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Mikki asked confused.

"We are being hunted. Our family Isn't safe. Anyone that associated with Tsuna is in danger." Reborn explained as fast as he could.

"Family?" Mikki asked trying to absorb everything that Reborn was telling her.

"Yes our family. Gosh there is just too much to explain." Reborn said mentally cursing his time constraint.

"Start at the beginning." Mikki said calmly not knowing that He had a time constraint as well.

"No time." Reborn said as he gently put his hand over hers.

"Andy explain current family situation in 2 minutes." Reborn announced to the room. From the center of the coffee table came a blue orb of light.

"As you wish Mister DeMaso. Can I do anything else for you sir?" Asked the blue orb.

"DeMaso?" Mikki asked still confused.

"I told you it would take too long." Reborn stated then looked back to the blue orb. "Andy, place a call to Terri and Gokkudera Hayato. Post pone explanation of current family situation until the phone call is over." Reborn commanded but still held a gentle tone.

"Yes sir. Shall I place a video call?" Andy asked Reborn.

"Yes, flag it as an emergency call." Reborn added to his command.

"Yes sir. Placing emergency contact video call to Terri and Gokkudera Hayato." Andy replied and was then replaced by the dial tone.

"They can help you. Let them know it's happening early. That's all you have to tell them and they'll know what to do." Reborn explained, his motions and words becoming jumpier with every second that passed.

"I don't understand." Mikki said as fear started to nip at the back of her mind.

"I know I'm sorry. It's just I have at most thirty seconds left. I wasn't prepared for you to be here." Reborn replied as the dial tone continued in the background. "And some emergency call response guys. Pick up the phone." Reborn snapped at the dial tone.

"If I'm leaving so soon why are you upset?" Mikki asked confused.

"Not you. Me. I'll be replaced by my younger self soon and you two will be stuck here for a few days. I want to explain everything I just can't." Reborn said as he look Mikki directly in the eye then started to chuckle. "This will probably be the last time you see me till you age ten years. So I guess I should tell you this. My younger self is not too great at expressing himself. Go easy on me. I'm trying." Reborn chuckled trying to lighten the increasingly heavy mood. "Um Right, Important things for you to know. Let's see, guns are hidden under the bed and ammo is in the third cabinet to the right top shelf behind the gram crackers. Leon in probably sleeping on his pillow still and any other weapons that you might need are in the locked freezer box that is unplugged in the garage." Reborn listed trying to think of anything important that Andy wouldn't be able to tell her. "Oh, the credit and debit cards are in your purse that you keep in your closet upstairs. Geesh am I missing anything." Reborn thought as he stroked his beard.

"I hope not. Thirty seconds are up." Mikki said as she stared at the ringing blue orb.

"That's right! The box weapons are hidden in the sock drawer and the ring keys are in your jewelry box." Reborn said as quickly as he could before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. As the smoke cleared Mikki found the Reborn that she knew fanning the smoke away from his mouth as he coughed.

"Hello?" Ten years older Terri finally answered. "What the? How did you figure out how to work Andy?"

"I'm suppose to tell you that it's happening earlier." Mikki recited 10 years older Reborn's words to the t.

"What are you?" 10 Years older Gokkudera started then stopped "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Terri asked as Reborn just stared curiously at the floating blue orb that displayed Gokkudera and Terri's face.

"Remember that think we were planning to have happen in like 2 weeks?" Gokkudera asked Terri.

"Yeah." Terri said then just looked back at the Andy unit. "Oh."

"Older Reborn said you could explain what's happening." Mikki stated which caused Terri and Gokkudera to look at each other then back to Reborn and Mikki.

"Ok we have a lot to do to get ready so I'm gonna sum this up pretty quickly. Are you guys ready?" Gokkudera asked and received a nod from both Reborn and Mikki.

"Ok so about 6 years ago a scientist name Verde created a new type of Weapon. Box weapons. It caused a huge stir and several shifts in power. Missles and guns could be stored inside of a 1 inch cube. Not everyone can use these box weapons though and they only work if you have a ring key and the matching energy signal. Anyways that's not what's important. The Millefiore Family came out of nowhere with this new technology and attacked the Vongola main base. Ever since then the Vongola have been hunted and executed on the spot." Gokkudera explained then sighed. "It's a miracle none of us have been killed yet. You," Gokkudera said looking at Mikki "Robert and I are pretty big fish when it comes to the Vongola."

"Robert?" Reborn asked Speaking for the first time.

"I got use to calling you that, Sorry Reborn." Gokkudera apologized then opened his mouth to continue.

"Why would you have gotten use to calling me Robert? I always go by Reborn." Reborn pointed out completely confused.

"Different story for a later time." Gokkudera said then looked over to Terri. "Terri could you grab my brief case?"

"Sure, It's in the study right?" Terri asked before exiting the frame.

"Yes to the right of my desk." Gokkudera replied then looked back to the camera. "Ok what else do I need to explain. Ah yes the rest of the gang is still in Namimori getting ready to fight against the people that are trying to kill us. If they are successful then everything will go back to normal. You'll be able to go back to your time period."

"Seems simple enough." Mikki said as she started to relax for the first time since she arrived.

"That's great but why aren't we there helping?" Reborn asked still as confused as ever which caused Gokkudera to sigh and look at the ground as he tried to pick his words carefully.

"Sometimes you need to protect what you care about more then you need to fight for it." Gokkudera said as Terri walked back into the frame which caused a light bulb to go off in Mikki's mind.

"How did I not notice? Terri your preggers aren't you?" Mikki asked which caused Terri to laugh lightly.

"You always did have such funny replacements for words you where uncomfortable with." Terri said with a smile. "Yes, I'm three months pregnant."

"You're what?" Reborn asked in shock.

"It was a shock for us to and it's not exactly the best timing but it is what it is." Terri said happily.

"Anyway's we need to start getting ready. Thank you for the warning. Feel free to have Andy call if you need anything." Gokkudera said after clearing his throat.

"Thank you for your help." Mikki replied before Gokkudera hung up.

"That information had a few holes in it that are kinda important don't you think?" Reborn said after the call was clearly disconnected.

"Current family situation report requested by Mister DeMaso activated." Andy announce as his small orb grew into a large screen.

"Robert DeMaso. That's me isn't it?" Reborn asked Andy.

"It does appear that you are a younger version of Mister Robert DeMaso." Andy replied as he put a picture of the 10 years older Reborn on the screen.

"You changed your name around 7 years ago before entering a union contract with the Miss DeMaso." Andy explained as he pulled up a picture of 10 years older Mikki. Mikki looked quite different in the picture. Mikki looked more matured in the picture then she currently was. The Mikki in the picture was wearing a white sundress and her eyes were significantly softer then her current energetic and wide eyes and her curly hair reached the beginning of her thigh even with the braided circlet of hair around the top of her head. Reborn remained silent as he waited for Andy to continue. "Five years ago Abigail DeMaso was born then three years later her Brother Xander DeMaso was born. That is the current family dynamics." Andy announced as pictures of two children appeared underneath the pictures of 10 years older Reborn and Mikki. "Xander is currently in his room for his 11 o'clock nap and Abigail should be home from Sunday kindergarten in the next hour." Mikki just stared at the pictures of the two children. Abigail had her jet black curly hair pulled into pigtails she had Reborn eyes but a smile all her own. Xander was a bit young to have a full head of hair but had a small mop of straight blond hair growing on his head along with Mikki's large Blue eyes and like Abigail had his own unique smile. Reborn looked at the pictures as well then spoke to Andy.

"Andy, what is Robert DeMaso's current form of employment?"

"Both he and the misses work solely for the Vongola family. although the misses is also incharge of leading the Strychnos family." Andy replied after checking it's data. "Would you like to make another data inquire?" Andy added.

"I start my own family? why would i do that?" Mikki whispered curiously as she tried to let everything sink in.

"That will be all for now." Reborn said as he rested his chin on his hands after clasping his hands together. Reborn stared into space for awhile which made Mikki uncomfortable.

"I'm going to look around." Mikki said as she got off the sofa but got no response from Reborn. Mikki explored the upper half of the house rather quickly. It had a bathroom, a game room for children, a master bedroom, and two medium sized bed rooms. Sleeping in the bedroom full of toy cars and trucks was Xander. Mikki stared at the child that she had only held once before.

"I know Andy said he's mine but I just can't believe that in the next ten years I get married and have two kids." Mikki thought as she let out a light sigh after she closed the door all the way.

"So what do we do?" Mikki heard Reborn ask from behind her.

"What else can we do? We have to pretend to be who we become in the next 10 years. They'd be traumatized if we told them that they're real parents aren't here." Mikki whispered. "Kids get abandonment issues really easily, especially when they're this young."

"So you just want to play the part?" Reborn asked as Mikki turned around somberly.

"I think that would be the best option, yes." Mikki replied with a nod. "I may have gotten colder over the past few years but I can't stand seeing kids cry. And even if they are," Mikki paused from the awkwardness of the situation. "Even if they are ours, we shouldn't get too attached, a lot can happen in 10 years, especially after you see the future for so long." Mikki pointed out.

"Alright." Reborn replied as he massaged his forehead with his hand. "What do I do then?"

"I have no idea."Mikki replied honestly as she and Reborn walked down the stairs. "You don't look very different then your future self. You just have a beard with a couple grey hairs. They'd buy it if you told them that you started shaving." Mikki explained which caused Reborn to give her a strange look. "What?" Mikki asked as they made their way back into the living room.

"Nothing, I just don't like beards so that seems strange." Reborn explained with his hands in his pockets. "And where is Leon? He was on my hat when I got shot." Reborn asked as he looked around the room for his scaly green partner.

"You're older self mentioned he might be asleep on his pillow but he didn't mention where it was."Mikki said as she made her way into the dining room, still curious and hoping to explore her new surroundings. "He also mentioned that the guns are hidden under the bed and ammo is in the third cabinet to the right top shelf behind the gram crackers, our box weapons are in the sock drawer and the ring keys are in the jewelry box."

"Right, I'll look in the bedroom then." Reborn said as he walked back to the stairs that he just walked down.

"Finally I can explore in peace."Mikki thought as she listened to Reborn ascend the stairs as quietly as he could so he didn't wake up the sleeping toddler.

"Andy?" Mikki asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am?" Said a blue floating sphere from the kitchen counter.

"Ah so you're in here too?" Mikki asked curiously as she looked around the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am I'm able to be activated in multiple rooms at once as well." Andy replied.

"So, question. Does Abigail usually eat lunch at school or at home?" Mikki asked Andy as she opened the refrigerator.

"She usually eats a sandwich with carrots and celery with a glass of milk when she arrives at home, which will be in fourty minutes." Andy explained.

"Wow ok that's soon." Mikki said as she looked for lunch meat. "Do either kids have any allergies?"

"Both children inherited your allergy to turkey feathers. Other than that there are no known allergies among the children." Andy replied as Mikki closed the fridge.

"Well that's unfortunate. Sorry guys." Mikki thought as she remembered back to her elementary school play where she got the part of the owl and her costume was made completely of turkey feathers. "What are their favorite sandwiches?" Mikki asked as she took out 4 slices of bread.

"Abigail likes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with more jelly then peanut butter while Xander has grown fond of uncooked grilled cheese sandwiches." Andy explained.

"Do I let him eat that?" Mikki asked concerned.

"The meal is harmless. Experience has shown it's better to put the butter on the inside then the outside due to the mess it causes." Andy replied as Mikki pulled jelly cheese and butter out of the refrigerator.

"I have weird kids." Mikki said quietly to herself as she grabbed peanut butter from the pantry. Mikki put the peanut butter next to the jelly then looked over to the blue sphere.

"Andy, can you show me Mikki DeMaso again?" Mikki asked as she walked over to the sphere.

"Yes ma'am." Andy said and brought up the picture he showed before. Mikki looked at the picture then her reflection in the microwave. After about a good twenty minutes Mikki replicated the braid that she had in the picture.

"There. That's should hopefully help a little." Mikki thought as she washed her hands then went back to making the sandwiches. Mikki cut them into halves then put them onto to plates with celery and carrots then moved the plates to the table. "Ok so ten minutes till the bus comes. Wait I don't know where the bus will be." Mikki realized then looked over at the blue sphere.

"Ok so one more question. Where is the bus stop so I can pick up Abigail?" Mikki asked curiously.

"The bus drops her off directly out side of the house." Andy replied.

"You are a life saver." Mikki said as she walked out of the kitchen and to the main door and walked outside. Once outside Mikki looked around to find a small housing community made of old simple western style houses.

"Wow, ok for a second I thought I walked to America." Mikki said as she looked around for the bus which was actually ahead of schedule. Mikki watched as the young girl that she learn two hours ago was her daughter exit the bus and run over to her.

"Mommy, Mommy! I learned my eight times table today!" Abigail announced triumphantly after she made it over to Mikki.

"Multiplying? in kindergarden? I am so glad I dont have to go to school in the future."Mikki thought as resisted the urge to shutter.

"Mommy why did you cut your hair?" Abigail asked after she figured out why her mother didn't look the same. Mikki kneeled down so she was at eye level with Abigail before speaking.

"Because, I wanted my hair to look like my beautiful little girl's hair." Mikki said smoothly as she stroked the girls hair.

"Silly mommy I was growing out my hair so it would look like yours." The girl replied with a giggle to Mikki's complement.

"I still can't believe it. She's real. This is all real. Heck this is my future?" Mikki thought as she stood up and let the girl grab her hand as they walked to the house. "So what are is eight times table?" Mikki asked the energetic girl.

" Eight times one is eight, eight times two is sixteen, eight times three is twenty four," Abigail listed and continued to list the rest even after they got back into the house. "Eight times ten is eighty"

"That's very good Abigail." Mikki said happily as she poured the girl a glass of milk to drink and placed it next to her plate.

"Is something wrong mom?" Abigail asked before taking a drink from the cup.

"hmm? Oh it's nothing." Mikki replied obviously distracted. "It's just Re"Mikki started the corrected herself "Your father wonder off somewhere and I haven't seen him for a while." Abigail looked at Mikki with wide eyes.

"Dad is home early?" Abigail asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't," Mikki started but stopped as Abigail quickly jumped out of her seat and ran for the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Abigail wait." Mikki called after her as got a late start to follow the girl. Mikki was half way up the stairs when she heard Abigail squeal followed by a loud thud. "Abigail!" Mikki yelled from fear that the girl was injured as she ran up the rest of the stairs only to find Reborn sitting on the ground with Abigail happily hugging him around his neck. Abigail then grabbed Reborn's hat and ran back down the stairs.

"What just happened?" Reborn asked as he pushed himself off the ground.

"I think she wants to play with you." Mikki replied with a small chuckle as Reborn dusted of his jacket as he started to walk over to the stairs. "Look if you don't want it to get dirty, don't ware it around kids. They attract messes like the pelage." Mikki pointed out.

"Daddy." Called Abigail from the bottom of the stairs then taunted Reborn by waving the hat at him. Reborn accepted the taunt as he took off his jacket and Vest then went down the stairs after Abigail. Abigail squealed with delight as she ran away from Reborn.

"No fair! You caught me too fast!" Mikki heard Abigail complain. Mikki rolled her eyes as she walked over to Xanders room to find him sitting on the ground playing with his trucks.

"Mama!" The boy said happily once he spotted Mikki.

"Hey sleepy boy did you have a good nap?" Mikki asked as Xander ran over in his blue footy pajamas.

"Yes." Xander said happily hissing his 's'.

"Well let's get you changed so you can eat some lunch." Mikki said as she walked into the room and looked for some clothes. After she got Xander changed he helped him down the stair then let him loose as he ran to the table and happily devoured the sandwich on his plate.

Mikki looked over to the living room to find Reborn collapsed on the couch Leon on his shoulder and Abigail on top of him wearing his hat and Reborn's Hand on her back so she wouldn't fall off.

"Mama, Milk?" Xander asked using his limited vocabulary.

"Coming Xander." Mikki replied as she walked to the dining room then into the kitchen and poured him a sippy cup half full of milk. "Just let me know if you want more ok?" Mikki said as she put it next to his plate. Xander grabbed the sippy cup and started chugging as Mikki looked over at Abigail's barely touched plate.

"Abby are you done with your lunch?" Mikki called to the other room.

"Yes." came a hesitate reply from the other room.

"You won't get anything else to eat until snack time. Are you sure?" Mikki asked again as she picked up the plate.

"Wait, no I'm not done, I'm not done." Abigail said as she hurried into the Dining room still wearing Reborn's hat and sat down in her seat as Mikki placed the plate back down on the table. Mikki gently removed Reborn's hat from her head and walked back into the Living room and sat on the edge of the arm of the couch and put Reborn's hat back on his head.

"Thanks." Reborn said as he adjusted the hat so it was more comfortable. The two spent the next eight hours playing and watching after their older self's children. Mikki and Reborn sat exhausted on the couch each with a child on their lap as they all watched a children's movie. Mikki looked over to find that Reborn was completely knocked out then looked over to the clock.

"Hey guys it's 8 o'clock. Time for bed." Mikki whispered to the two highly entertained little kids.

"Aww daddy do we have to?" Abigail asked Reborn causing him to stir from his slumber.

"Listen to your mother." Reborn mumbled as his head hit the couch where it was previously resting.

"Come on bath then bed." Mikki said as she Picked up Xander so she could carry him up the stairs.

"Baths too?" Abigail complained as she got off the couch and walked with Mikki to the stairs.

"If you go first you're more likely to get warm water." Mikki pointed out.

"Me first." Abigail said as she bolted up the stairs into her room so she could grab her pajamas. After another Hour Mikki walked back down the stairs now with a nice coat of soapy tub water to find Reborn was no longer on the couch.

"Great." Mikki thought as she walked back up the stairs and into the master bedroom to find Reborn asleep. "Jerk took the bed." Mikki thought as she walked over to her closet and looked for something to sleep in. "Good heavens these are all kinda short." Mikki thought as she looked for a pair of night pants to wear with the short mid thigh night gowns. "Ah ha!" Mikki thought as she found a large button down shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Give up on live pants. I love you." Mikki thought as she stumbled into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom, closed the door then turned on the lights. "Should I shower?" Mikki mentally asked herself when she noticed the shower in the back corner of the bathroom then looked at herself in the mirror. Mikki locked the bathroom door and turn on the shower so she could clean herself up from the day's adventure. Mikki had barely entered the shower when a blue orb appeared outside of the shower.

"Ma'am we are receiving a call from the Hayato family, would you like to accept the call?" Andy asked Mikki who in shock squeaked as she stepped back causing her to bump into the shower wall and fall to the floor of the shower. After taking a deep breath Mikki replied to Andy's question.

"Have Reborn accept the call," Mikki said simpily since she was still annoyed with him for taking the bed.

"Yes ma'am," Andy replied then disappeared leaving Mikki to finish her shower in peace. Mikki dried herself off with a towel and got dressed. Mikki was ready to exit the Bathroom happy and refreshed when Andy appeared once more. "Ma'am it appears everyone is ready for bed. Should I lock up the house and turn on the alarm system?" Andy asked courteously.

"Yes Andy, thank you." Mikki said as she opened the bathroom door and turned out the lights and walked into the bed room. "I still can't believe that jerk took the bed. Actually no wait. Yes I can." Mikki thought as she remembered that he took the bed last time too which caused her expression to lose any amusement it previously displayed. "You know what screw him. I'm sleeping on the bed. I had a hard day too." Mikki thought annoyed as she walked over to the free half of the bed and slipped under the covers. "Jerk." Mikki thought once more as she drifted off to sleep.

"Ma'am, Sir." Mikki heard Andy sometime later. "Pardon me but I feel I should inform you that it is now 7:30 and time for you to wake the children.

"Oh my gosh my life turned into a bad replica of groundhogs day." Mikki thought with a grumbled. Mikki ignored Andy's reminder until she heard breathing close behind her. "Wait a second. He sounded awful close." Mikki thought as he brain started to work again after a good night's sleep. "I'm an idiot." Mikki said flatly when she realized that she actually thought that sleeping next to a killer was a good way to show him her discontent.

"Good morning to you too." Reborn replied with a smirk as he pulled Mikki closer to himself.

"I hate you. I could kill you right now I hate you so much." Mikki thought knowing full well that it was her own fault. "Wait a second, He's not wearing a shirt is he…" Mikki thought mortified. Mikki finally moved to get out of Reborn's grasp which was easy considering all she had to do was get up and Reborn let her go. "I'm an idiot, I'm an Idiot, I'm an Idiot." Mikki Repeated in her mind as she went through the motions of waking up the two kids as Reborn stayed in bed and slept. After sending Abigail to school on the bus Mikki moved Xander into the playroom then went back to the bedroom to grab some clothes to change into only to find Reborn still asleep in bed. "Lazy bum" Mikki thought as she walked over to the closet then sighed and walked over to the side of the bed where Reborn was sleeping. "Reborn, Please wake up." Mikki requested quietly, receiving only mumbles in response. "I really need your help. Please go keep an eye on Xander?" Mikki requested but got no response. After waiting a couple more seconds Mikki sighed and walked back to the closet to grab some day clothes only to hear rustling by the bed. Mikki pretended that she didn't hear anything and continued to look at the closest.

"By the way, I would like my shirt back." Reborn said before leaving the room.

"Huh?" Mikki thought as she looked down at the button down shirt that she grabbed last night and sure enough it was Reborn's signature yellow shirt. "Crap!" Mikki thought as she hurried her search for new clothes and ended up grabbing a red long sleeve shirt a pair of light blue jeans and a brown knit cap then ran to the bathroom. After changing Mikki replaced the shirt back into the closest and threw the sweats into the laundry hamper. "Ok Mikki what have you learned?" Mikki thought to herself as she walked over to Xander's room to relieve Reborn from duty to find Reborn laying on Xander's bed with Xander in his lap as he read aloud to the boy from a small thick cardboard book. After Reborn finished the book Mikki lightly knocked on the door letting him know that he was free to trade places. After that the rest of the day was pretty similar to the day before. Xander played in the living room until 11 then he took a nap until Abigail got home so they could all eat lunch together. Abigail was intent on taking and keeping Reborn hat while Xander was content with playing with his trucks. 5:30 rolled around when things started going differently.

"Ma'am we are receiving a call from the Hayato family. Would you like to accept the call?" Andy asked Mikki who was busily cleaning up from dinner.

"Another one?" Mikki asked curiously as she put down the pot that she was cleaning then dried her hands. "I'll accept the call in the living room." Mikki answered then walked to the living room. "Hello?" Mikki asked curious as to why 10 years older Gokkudera and Terri where calling since they just called last night.

"Oh my Gosh Mikki I'm so glad to hear your voice." Terri said happily.

"Terri? My Terri?" Mikki thought flabbergasted "I think I can do one better for you. Andy can you turn on video chat?" Mikki asked excitedly.

"That will put an extra charge of five hundred yen on your phone bill. Will you accept the charge?" Andy asked after giving Mikki the new Info.

"I'll accept the charge." Mikki replied then almost instantly Andy's blue sphere morphed into a miniature Terri.

"Yen so you're in Japan then?" Terri asked.

"That is correct." Both Andy units replied.

"Where is this call coming from?"Mikki asked her Andy unit.

"It is coming from Himi, Japan, Approximately 8.7 miles from your current location in Takaoka, Japan." Mikki's Andy system replied.

"Huh, looks like you have a newer model. Yours doesn't recognize my questions. that's nice." Mikki said completely missing the point that her friend was only 30 or so minutes away.

"Who are you talking to?" Reborn asked as walked over to Mikki and stared at the figure Andy was displaying.

"It's Terri she made it into the future too somehow." Mikki explained to Reborn.

"Hey Terri nice of you to join us. So did you figure out how to get back?"Reborn asked curiously.

"Yep, Gokkudera and I should be going back in about 5 minutes so if you guys can make it to our location them we can bring you with use when we come back." Terri explained happily.

"Well that's nice but that only works on the theory that we couldn't come back because our future selves died." Reborn pointed out the major flaw with the plan.

"Crap, so we're all stuck now?" Terri asked.

"Yeah, you see," Reborn started but was cut off when Xander ran over to him.

"Daddy!" Xander said giggling as he clung to Reborn's leg.

"Mommy! Xander pulled my Hair!" Yell Abigail who looked like she was about to cry.

"Shh, it's ok." Mikki cooed and kissed the girl on the top of her head as she kneeled down. "Oh gosh Terri looks pissed." Mikki thought as she noticed her friends a gaped mouth. "Whatever She can deal with it, I'll be nice and not tell her that she was three months preggers and married to Gokkudera." Mikki thought as she gently stroked Abigail's hair. "Xander did you pull Abigail's hair?" Mikki asked looking over to the little boy.

"No," Xander said through another giggle as he lightly swing back and forth on Reborn's leg which caused Mikki to sigh.

"Of course you didn't, I'm sure Fred the ghost di.d" Mikki thought as she did her best to not roll her eyes "Come on silly pants Let's get you guys back in the play room." Mikki started then paused. "Your father is making an important call." Mikki finished and walked the two out of the frame. "Yeah, I'm so dead." Mikki thought immediately regretting that she continued to speak.

* * *

So yeah it wasnt the most action packed chapter. that will be the next chapter or two. Anyways there was going to be a suspenceful scene but I desided to cut it out. I kept it in a different file though so if you want to read it just comment or pm and I'll send it to you. If enough people like it I might put it back into the story. so yeah, I'll see you next time. Chiao.


	46. Terri's Chapter 24

hello my Readers, how are you this lovely day? well hopefully your doing good. I had a pretty long week but hey good new is I dont have a deadly desiease. woot! In celebration of my clean bill of health here is a lovely update for you. On to the boring stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: We Found Love (feat. Calvin Harris) by Rihanna

On with the story!

* * *

Terri finished the meal that her future self had made for her then put the dishes in the sink before walking to the living room. "Gokkudera don't you think it would be better if you practiced that outside?" Terri asked concerned as she watched Gokkudera mess with the different boxes. Gokkudera silently gather up the boxes and rings then walks over to the sliding glass door and walked outside. Terri sighed as she walked up the stairs to explore the house a little as she explored the different room. The top floor was quiet spacious with wide halls and plenty of rooms. Terri looked through the study the master bedroom and guest room bathroom when she finally reached a room at the end of the hall. "What's in here? Another guest room?" Terri whispered as she turned the doorknob so she could enter the room. Terri stared in wonder to find a small nursery still in the process of being put together. The room was a stark white with stencils taped all over the walls and a soft white carpet covered the floor. "Oh. My. Gosh." Terri thought as she quickly shut the door so that she was back in the hallway. "I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything." Terri repeated over and over in her head as she walked back to the study and noticed that there was a large bookshelf along the right wall. Terri walked over and pulled out a familiar book that she knew was her journal.

"March twenty third" Terri read aloud from the page then noticed the year that was written on the opposite corner of the page. "One year from the present." Terri examined before she started to read the actual entry.

"I wouldn't suggest that." Terri heard Gokkudera's voice from the doorway causing her to look over at him before she could read. "That could seriously alter the time line if you know what's going to happen before it happens." Gokkudera explained as he walked in and took the book from Terri and replaced it on the shelf.

"I guess you're right." Terri said as she turned to face Gokkudera so she could stop looking at the ever tempting book. "I wonder if he's still mad at me for running away. It was kinda rude of me." Terri thought looking at the floor as the two stood there awkwardly.

"I should get back to studying." Gokkudera said quietly as he turned and started walking to the door.

"Gokkudera." Terri said causing Gokkudera to stop and look back. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"Why did you run?" Gokkudera asked with hurt now slowly becoming more visible on his face.

"I was scared." Terri confessed as she continued to stare at the ground. "I'm leaving in two months and I started to realize just how much I'm going to miss you and how stupid I am for" Terri continued her explanation only to be cut off as Gokkudera wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"You're not stupid. You're the smartest person I know." Gokkudera said comfortingly.

"You know that's not saying much if your comparing me to Yamamoto and Tsuna." Terri thought as she allowed herself to enjoy his comfort. "Yeah I am, I even let Mikki convince me to apply to a few Japanese colleges through the exchange program. I'm just setting myself up to be miserable again because now I'm hoping I can stay even though I know I won't get in." Terri mumbled into Gokkudera's shirt.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see." Gokkudera said calmly as he held on to Terri's shoulders and took a few steps back so he could look her in the face. "Did you find your box weapon?" Gokkudera asked changing the subject.

"No." Terri answered solemnly.

"Let's look for it then." Gokkudera suggested as he lead Terri out of the study. The two spent a good three hours searching the house.

"This is impossible."Terri thought as she flopped onto the bed in the master bedroom. "Ow!" Terri mentally yelled as she rubbed her back.

"This bed is harder than a rock." Terri whispered as she rolled off the bed and landed on her feet. Terri stared at the bed for a couple second then lifted the mattress of the bed to find a safe built into the bed frame. "Gokkudera!" Terri called as she shoved the mattress off the safe and stared at it. "I think I found something!" Terri added as she heard Gokkudera run up the stairs. "About time too. it's 11 at night and I'm getting sleepy." Terri thought as she tried opening the safe without changing the numbers and to her surprise it opened.

"What did you find?" Gokkudera asked as he entered the now very messy room.

"Well a lot of random papers" Terri replied as she shifted through the papers. "Wait what's that?" Terri thought as she felt a lump through the papers revealing three small decretive black boxes. "Found something" Terri said as she held up the boxes for Gokkudera to see. "Now Reborn mentioned some kinda ring or a key or something" Terri whispered as she put the boxes down on the ground and continued to look for anything else hidden in the papers.

"Need some help?" Gokkudera offered as he moved so that he was standing behind her.

"Nope I think I got it." Terri replied as she held up a silver ring with a well cut onyx gem set on it. Terri placed the ring on her left index finger then closed the safe twisting it so it could lock.

"I know it's late."Gokkudera started as he helped Terri moved the mattress back onto the bed. "But you should probably put in some practice before we head out tomorrow." Gokkudera pointed out.

"But I'm so sleepy." Terri mentally complained even though she knew he was right. "Where would we practice? It's too dark to go outside, that would make the neighbors suspicious as well." Terri asked hoping that she made a good enough argument that she would be able to go to bed.

"There's a basement that we can use. It's spacious and has good lightly." Gokkudera said as he walked over to the doorway.

"Oh good." Terri said sarcastically as she followed Gokkudera. After two hours of frustrating practice Terri made little to no progress.

"Again," Gokkudera repeated as he continued to try and teach Terri.

"Gokkudera," Terri said trying to get his attention as she went through the motions failing once more.

"Again." Gokkudera said with an inflection that let her know she heard him as he showed her once more what to do with his own box weapon.

"I swear if he says 'again' once more I'm going to," Terri thought but was cut off as she failed yet again.

" Agai," Gokkudera started as if he was a broken record only to be cut off by Terri turning away in frustration.

"Again, again, again, again!" Terri yelled as she griped her head between her hands. "What am I doing wrong?" Terri asked as she turned back "I take the ring I hit the box I've done that over and over and over!" Terri vented from a mixture of fatigue and her frustration.

"No you focus your energy to the ring then you hit the box." Gokkudera corrected causing Terri to roll her eyes when a small black flame started to glow from her ring.

"Right, focus the energy first then hit the box" Terri said sarcastically as she unbeknownst to her hit the now flaming ring against the hole in the box then held out the box like she had been doing before. This time however the box opened allowing a strange dark glow to emit from the box as a sphere of the same light shot out from the box and circled in the air as it started to take form of a phoenix whose flames where the same as the glow it formed from. "I did it?" Terri thought bewildered as she stared at the Phoenix.

"Good job." Gokkudera said as he gave Terri a pat on the back while watching The flaming bird fly around the room until it decided to land and rest on Terri's shoulder, making sure that it didn't pierce her with its talons or burn her with its flames.

"Oh my gosh. This is so cool!" Terri mentally gushed as she looked at the bird on her shoulder. It was a good three feet tall and had a majestic air about it. "I did it. I really did it." Terri thought happily until Gokkudera spoke.

"Ok let's do a little more training now that you got the hang of it then you can sleep." Gokkudera suggested which ruined Terri's happy moment.

"But it's one in the morning. I'm getting tired and cranky." Terri pointed out as she hung her head.

"Just one more hour then you can go to bed." Gokkudera replied as training continued. Gokkudera held true to his word after another hour of training and successfully opening all three of Terri's box weapons Gokkudera ended training allowing Terri to get a good six hours of sleep in the guest room before she had to awake for their journey to Namimori. "So how do we get to Namimori from here?" Gokkudera asked as Terri sleepily munched on a bowl of cold cereal.

"I donno" Terri said through her mouth full of cereal "Do we have a map or something?" Terri asked after finishing what was in her mouth.

"I'll see if we have a GPS somewhere around the house." Gokkudera replied with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair then walked away.

"If we do don't you think the best place to look would be in the car?"Terri thought through her grogginess as she put her spoon down next to her bowl so she could push out her chair and stand up. Terri picked up her bowl and spoon before walking into the kitchen and placing them into the sink. Terri scratched the back of her head as she looked around for the door that leads to the garage. Terri finally opened the door at the far end of the house to find a Red hard top Ferrari parked next to a black Mazda. "Gokkudera!"Terri called as her eyes bulged to the size of plates while staring at the Ferrari.

"What's up?" Gokkudera asked as he walked up behind Terri and easily spotted the brightly colored sports car. "Oh heck yes." Gokkudera said as he walked over to the Ferrari, opening the passenger side door so he could put his briefcase along with Terri's duffle bag in the back.

"We should probably take the Mazda. If we go to Namimori in that well stick out like a sore thumb." Terri pointed out.

"I guess that's true."Gokkudera replied as Terri looked at the key rack and plucked the keys for the car from the rack then opened the garage door behind the Mazda.

"Hey Terri we have a slight problem." Gokkudera stated from his position squatting by the front left wheel of the car.

"What's wrong?" Terri asked confused as walked over to the now standing Gokkudera.

"The tires are all slashed on this car." Gokkudera replied with a trace amount of disturbance in his voice.

"Slashed? But why? How?" Terri asked as she examined the tires herself which sure enough each had a good five to six inch cut clean through them.

"I don't know but whoever did it sent a clear message. We're not safe here. We need to leave and now." Gokkudera said unhappily as he grabbed the keys for the Ferrari then opened the door behind it. "flashy or not we need to get out of here." Gokkudera said as he opened the driver side door and started the car. Terri grabbed her box weapons then entered the car. The two quickly learned that Andy was also mobile and could be activated from the car working as an excellent substitute for a GPS. The drive was pretty boring for the first three hours until Andy piped up.

"Incoming call from Mikki and Robert DeMaso. Shall I decline it?" Andy asked the now driving Terri.

"Accept call." Terri replied surprised that Andy would suggest declining it.

"Terri Hey." Mikki said happily though her voice was shaky.

"Is that Aunt Terri?" Terri heard Abigail ask in the background.

"Aunt Terri?" Terri thought only slightly amused. "Mikki hey. Any luck finding a babysitter?" Terri asked hopefully.

"Sadly no. We," Mikki paused "We're compromised we had to bring them with. The Vongola hide out is the safest place for them." Mikki explained which caused Terri's eyes to temporarily drift over to Andy full of fear for a few moments then quickly snapped back to the road. "We left two hours ago we should be there in four." Mikki added sounding a lot calmer than before.

"Right. we'll see you soon then." Terri replied as she subconsciously made the car speed up by an extra 5 miles an hour. "Be safe ok?"

"Will do." Mikki agreed before having Andy end the call. Terri continued to worry as she and Gokkudera finished the drive to Namimori.

"This can't be right." Gokkudera practically whispered as he looked around at the demolished and rundown buildings.

"What happened here?" Terri thought even though she knew the answer all too well. Terri found an open parking spot and turned off the car. Terri reached back into her duffle bag and pulled out a small notepad and wrote down the street name and the store name that she parked in front of.

"What are you doing?" Gokkudera asked as he looked at the small pad of paper.

"Just writing notes for my future self. I'm pretty sure she'd be pissed if she couldn't find her car." Terri replied simply as she grabbed the bag from behind her and put it in her lap so she could place the notepad back inside.

"That's a pretty good idea." Gokkudera complemented as he exited the car.

"Thanks I tend to come up with them every once in a while." Terri jokingly replied.

"So where do we go from here?" Gokkudera asked pointing out a major flaw in their plan.

"I donno. I guess we could try calling the gang?" Terri suggested as she pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Tsuna. "No answer." Terri said quietly as she closed the phone and placed it back in the bag.

"10th," Gukkudera said just as quietly with a down expression on his face. Gokkudera shook his head expelling what ever thought had bothered him and walked back to the still unlocked car. "Well we can't just stand around waiting. Come on, let's get moving."Gokkudera said as he retrieved his brief case from the car then started walking away.

"Where are we going?" Terri asked confused as she followed Gokkudera after locking up the car.

"Anywhere. If we stay still whoever is hunting us will be more likely to find us."Gokkudera explained while showing no signs of slowing his brisk pace.

"I guess that makes since." Terri thought as she shifted her duffle bag onto her shoulder after ducking into a small alley that Gokkudera wandered into. The two ducked in and out of alleyways while moving along back roads to stay unnoticed for about an hour and a half until Gokkudera's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Gokkudera asked the phone only to have his face light up with happiness and excitement. "10th! It's good to hear from you. Terri and I made it to Namimori but we're sitting ducks at the moment." Gokkudera explained to the phone. Gokkudera silently nodded as he listened to Tsuna's instructions. "Got it. We'll be there shortly." Gokkudera said then hung up the phone. Gokkudera grabbed Terri by the hand and lead her through the streets until they made it to the town park which was horridly overgrown.

"Gokkudera what are we doing here?" Terri asked confused at the pointlessness of their current location.

"You'll see" Gokkudera replied as he started walking around examining the area.

"We're in the middle of town, they'll find us here for sure." Terri pointed out as she watched Gokkudera look over the trunks of the nearby trees.

"I don't think they will." Gokkudera replied with a confident smile as he opened a hidden panel in the tree he was examining, pressed a few buttons then closed the panel again as the ground near Terri started to shift. Terri jumped back as stair started to form and lead into a dark tunnel.

"How long has this been here?" Terri thought her mouth hung open as she stared at the tunnel in shock.

"Are you coming?" Gokkudera asked as he stopped half way down the stairs. Terri shock her head as she snapped out of her thoughts and walked down the stairs into the tunnel. Once they reached the bottom Gokkudera pushed a button which caused the park to go back to how it was before and also unlocking the door for Terri and Gokkudera to enter the hidden Vongola base.

"Terri! You're safe!" Haru yelled happily once Terri walked into one of the main halls of the base.

"Haru hey, good to see you made it safe as well." Terri greeted the eccentric girl who now had her in a bear hug. Haru lead Gokkudera and Terri through the many maze like halls to a large spacious room where everyone was waiting for them. Terri was about to announce to the already happy group that Reborn and Mikki were safe and on their way here when the sounds of alarms and flashing red lights cut her off.

"Intruders, how?" Asked a woman with long straight dark blue hair and a flame tattooed onto her check. "Yamamoto, Ryouhei, take Kyoko and Haru to the safe room. Everyone else ready your weapons." The lady commanded with an air of experience and confidence but at the same time showed a trace amount of fear in her eyes. Terri, Gokkudera and the rest of the group did as they were told and readied their box weapons. Terri punched her flaming ring into two of her boxes releasing her phoenix along with a large and completely over sized gauntlet that expelled a similar black flame to the phoenix's flame. The group watched as a group of five men ran past the door through the alarms and flashing lights towards the intruder to hold them off. Terri could head the sound of multiple bodies hitting the ground or the wall causing her eyes to dilate from fear.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked happily as Reborn walked into the doorway.

"Chaiossu." Reborn replied with a confident smirk as the girl with long blue hair ran to a box on the wall and turned off the alarm.

"Reborn you're alive." Tsuna said happily as he ran up to his tutor full of emotions as the blue haird woman let Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto and Ryouhei out of the safe room.

"Control yourself." Reborn said as he hit Tsuna on the top of his head causing Tsuna to grab his head in pain. "Mikki it's safe come on over." Reborn said as he leaned back and turn his head to face the direction that he had just came from.

"Mikki is here too?"Kyoko asked happily as the woman with blue hair left the room.

"Yep present and accounted for." Mikki joked as she walked so she was standing next to Reborn. Mikki was holding Xander in her one arm and holding Abigail's hand with her free hand.

"Well this is awkward." Terri thought as she noticed that just about everyone in the group was staring at Mikki. "What have you never seen a girl with her kids before?" Terri piped up obviously irked by the situation. Mikki smiled at Terri as she put Xander down so he could walk on his own allowing the two kids to run over and play with Lambo and I-pin.

"Where were you guys?" Haru asked curiously and like the rest of the group did not connecting the dots that the kids were both Reborn's and Mikki's. "You must have been close since you arrived at the same time."

"You could say that." Terri thought as she rolled her eyes and waited for Reborn and Mikki's Response.

"I was in my future home about 6 hours from here." Mikki replied giving what Terri knew to me for the most part the truth.

"So you move to Japan in the future?" Haru asked with starry eyes.

"It would appear so." Mikki replied as she scratched the back of her head.

"What the." Terri thought as she looked over to Reborn who was visibly starting the pale and sweat. "Reborn are you," Terri started but was cut off as Reborn started violently coughing and hacking into his left hand as he clutched his heart with his right. Reborn stumbled forward and fell to the ground in pain as he began to wheeze and gasp for air.

"Daddy!" Abigail yelled horrified as she ran to Reborn's side and lightly pushed on his arm. "Mommy what's wrong with dad?" Abigail asked looking to Mikki about ready to burst into tears.

"Oh gosh no. Mikki I'm sorry but your own child just blew your secret out of the water." Terri thought as the group switched from looking between Mikki and Reborn.

"He's being poisoned by radio waves that target holders of the Tri Ni Sette." The woman with blue hair answered the girl's plea as she walked back into the room with a strange bubble in her hand.

"The what? Wait that sounds familiar." Terri thought as she racked her minded for where she heard it before.

"Lal Mirch," Reborn croaked out while wincing from the pain.

"He knows her?" Terri thought easily side tracked.

"Do you still keep your portion with you?" Lal Mirch asked Reborn who nodded and struggled to pull out a yellow pacifier from his suit jacket pocket.

"Well that is the definition of manly right there ladies and gentlemen. A pacifier." Terri thought unimpressed.

Lal Mirch took the pacifier from Reborn and placed it in the bubble then put it back in his hand. The second the yellow Pacifier was put into the bubble Reborn's breathing became smoother and less raspy. After a few minutes Reborn pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows.

"You're ok!" Abigail said happily as she hugged reborn around the neck.

"Abigail I think you should give him a few more minutes to catch his breath."Mikki chided as she Removed Abigail from around his neck.

"Dang it all why do they have to have cute kids. It would be so much easier to disapprove if they weren't cute." Terri thought unhappily as she watched Abigail run back over to the group of playing children.

"So those are," Tsuna started flabbergasted only to Ryouhei finish his question.

"Your and Mikki's kids?" Ryouhei asked his eyes slightly bulged as he looked over to Xander and Abigail.

"Hey watch your tone mister." Terri thought as she glared at Ryouhei, noting the hint of disgust in his question.

"Yes, our ten years older selves have kids together. Now that the elephant in the room has been address let's get to the more pressing matter of how to get back to our proper time." Reborn said calmly in his usually matter of fact manner as he walked over to the table on the middle of the large room with blue prints in it.

"Well handled. I guess you deserve a few points for that." Terri thought mentally adjusting Reborn's approval points.

"In about 2 hours the plan was to storm the Millefore Tower. The group has already been train on how to use their box weapons." Lal Marich explained as she walked around to the other side of the table and explained the diagrams to Reborn. Reborn shook his head and looked as he looked at the plan.

"2 hours is too soon. Maybe in 2 days if we push it but 2 hours would be a blood bath." Reborn criticized as he looked over the group.

"Well what do you suggest then?" Lal Marich asked not exactly pleased with Reborn's review of her plan. Reborn closed his eyes in thought as he picked up his fedora so he could run his finger through his hair then put the fedora back in it proper place as he looked at Lal Marich.

"Give me three hours with each of them. I'm sure you trained them well but I want to make sure they're ready before I commit to going into battle with them." Reborn replied simply. "We go by your plan but on a different time frame." Reborn added to make it sound more like a compromise between the two plans.

"What the." Terri thought as she watched Mikki walk over to Reborn's side and look at the 3-d hologram model of the building. "Mikki what on earth are you doing."

"Yes?"Reborn asked as he looked over to Mikki apparently thinking the same thing as Terri.

"So the basic plan is to take our little party into the building up the elevator to the top floor where the bad guy is and beat his face in till he sends us home." Mikki asked making the plan sound painfully poorly planned.

"That's the 'planning for dummies' version of it, yes." Reborn replied amused.

"Well the problem is just that. It's a plan for idiots. Do you honestly think that the elevator at the main floor will lead straight to the boss floor?" Mikki pointed out a major flaw with the plan.

"That's my girl, sure you could have said that a little nicer, but you know what, meeting etiquette isn't exactly your strong point." Terri thought happy that her friend noticed a potentially fatal flaw in the plan.

"Look just about every corporate building with something to hide that I've ever been in has a separate elevator on a random floor that goes to the head honchos office."Mikki pointed out causing the group to stare at her bewildered as she continued "And even then most of those elevators require special keys or clearance cards for them to be activated. There are just way too many opportunities for them to trap us if we try just going to the highest floor listed on the first elevator that we find and there are even more if we try searching floor by floor for the right elevator." Mikki pointed out causing Lal Marich to look at the diagram.

"What would you suggest then?" Lal Marich asked as she looked over at Mikki intently.

"Well what's keeping us from just shooting the guy?" Mikki asked as she shrunk the map down so it now showed some of the surrounding buildings.

"4 inch thick bullet proof glass, the fact that he's on the top floor of the tallest building in the entire city, oh and the fact that he never leaves is a good one too." Lal Marich listed while counting the reasons on her fingers.

"Um yeah, ok sorry Mikki but I think we have to stick to her plan." Terri thought as she walked to the table as well.

"So shooting from a distance is a no go. Give me five hours to observe the building and I swear I'll think of something." Mikki replied determined with a strange fire in her eyes.

"That's completely out of the questi" Lal Marich started but was cut off by Reborn.

"Five hours. No more than that." Reborn said overriding Lal Marich completely. "If you come back and he's not dead we go with Lal Marich's plan." Reborn added letting Mikki know the consequence for if she failed.

"Understood." Mikki replied as if she was a soldier that was just debriefed on her mission. Lal Marich gave Mikki a hologram map which Mikki gratefully accepted and put in her pocket.

"Mikki." Terri thought sadly as she watched her friend punch her ring with a glowing white flame into one of her box weapons releasing her Pistol from its binds. Terri watched as Mikki cocked the pistol the turn the safety switch on and tucked it between her belt and jeans as she left the room. "Oh no you don't you jerk." Terri thought as she followed Mikki out of the room. "You aren't leaving without saying a single word to me." Terri said as she followed Mikki in to what she supposed was the armory for the underground base. "Mikki" Terri said quietly so she didn't startle her friend. Mikki's head popped up from surprise as she turned to face Terri who was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, It's good to see you. Sorry for not saying much to you." Mikki said as if she heard all of Terri's previous thoughts.

"Why wouldn't you talk to me?" Terri asked confused.

"Because." Mikki started as she continued packing a small tan book bag with ammo and other supplies. "You where judging me just as much as everyone else was." Mikki replied while hurt evident in her voice as she turned around to face Terri. "None of us know the whole story heck even I don't know the whole story but they're all looking down on me like I'm " Mikki stopped as she was embraced in a hug from Terri.

"I wasn't judging you" Terri started only to have Mikki scoff and turn away in anger.

"Then what the heck was that look you gave Abigail?" Mikki pointed out causing Terri to recoil. "I may not understand all that's going on but what I do understand is that is my child." Mikki said as her anger started to show. "She is my daughter. and you of all people, were looking at her as if she was the child of a cheap whore." Mikki hissed venomously.

"I," Terri started but stopped not knowing what to say from the shock of Mikki's harsh words.

"You what?" Mikki asked still just as angry.

"I was just scared. I never imagined that you'd end up with a," Terri started but immediately regretted starting her second sentence when Mikki's glare pierced her once more.

" A what. Go on. Finish you sentence." Mikki said staring at Terri with crossed arms.

" A killer." Terri said through choked back tears.

"Well news flash so do you." Mikki said spilling the beans on what Terri's future holds. "I got to talk to your future self before you came. You married Gokkudera and you were three months pregger with his child."

"What?" Terri asked shocked as her knees threatened to give out from underneath her.

"That's right you make the same dang choice that I do in the future, so don't you got preaching to me about poor choices." Mikki said as her rage started to subside.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Terri thought as she used the table next to her to stabilize herself as she held her other hand to her mouth while she looked to the ground in shame.

"Look." Mikki said her voice obviously much calmer than before. "I don't care what you think about me, but leave my kids out of it." Mikki stated still calmly but protectively.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you hurt or mad or sad or anything bad like that." Terri thought as she allowed tears to leak down her cheek until it was pulled to the ground by gravity. Terri heard Mikki sigh then felt arms wrap around her in comfort.

"Look I can't stay too long. I gotta go and try and get us back home without having to risk all of our lives." Mikki said as she gently let Terri sit on the ground then kneeled next to her so she could stroke Terri's hair.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Terri thought confused after the harsh chew out that Mikki just gave her.

"I need your help though. Do you think you can do that?" Mikki asked as she wiped away some of the tears on Terri's face. Who nodded in Response.

"My kids trust you. I need you to look after them while I'm away." Mikki explained causing Terri to look at her in shock.

"Why do you even trust me with them?" Terri asked confused.

"Because I know you'll always have my back, even if we have these scuffs every once in a while." Mikki replied as she helped Terri off the ground. "Am I Right?" Mikki asked curiously and received a nod from Terri.

"Yeah," Terri replied shortly after her nod. "I'll keep them safe."

"Thank you." Mikki replied gratefully. "We'll be back home soon." Mikki added before turning and walking out of the armory. After a few moments Terri regained her composure and walked out of the armory and back into the room that she and Gokkudera were in before. Terri did as Mikki asked of her and watched over Xander and Abigail who mostly just followed Lambo and I-pin around. After watching the kids for around two hours Gokkudera walked into the room and sat down next to Terri.

"So, this has been a pretty crazy ride huh?" Gokkudera asked as he tried to make small talk with Terri.

"Yeah. Somehow we're making it through though." Terri replied as she watched the girl with curly black pigtails with soft eyes.

"Do you think Mikki can do it?" Gokkudera asked curiously.

"I don't know." Terri replied honestly. "I hope so." Terri added as she looked up to the ceiling. "I end up marrying him huh?" Terri thought with a small smile. "I guess that's not that bad of a future." Terri added to her thought as she yawned and allowed her head to fall on Gokkudera's shoulder.

* * *

Tadah! Hope you like it. Next chapter should be the begining of all the real action and the entering of byakuran. It's three weeks until finals so I dont know when the next update will be but hopefully it will be soon. Let me know what you think should Mikki be successful or would you want to read two or more new battle scenes? see you next chapter.


	47. Mikki's Chapter 24

Hello Readers I'm back with yet another update because I worked on it all day. This one should provide intresting as Mikki... well I'll leave you to read and find out actually.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

song suggestion: Sails by AwolNation

On to the story!

* * *

"I can't believe we were found so quickly." Mikki thought as she did her usually traveling pastime of staring out the window. "How did they find us?" Mikki thought as she flashed back to what happened.

"Yet another long day." Mikki thought exhausted as she yet again showered, washing off the messes that the two kids managed to make of her. "And still no babysitter. Is it really that hard to find one?" Mikki thought as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel that was hanging next to the shower door and wrapped it around herself after drying off. "I guess I'll have to try again tomorrow." Mikki thought unhappily as she walked over to her small pile of nightclothes. Mikki quickly donned a different pair of sweatpants and one of the night shirts from her side of the closet then stretched out a little before turning to replace her towel on its hook. Mikki looked over to the clearing mirror only to see a strange figure standing behind her for a split second causing her to squeak from shock and fear. Mikki quickly unlocked the door and forgot to turn the lights out before opening the door causing Reborn to wake up.

"Are you ok?" Reborn asked after taking a sharp inhale.

"Yeah, I" Mikki paused not sure if she should say anything. "I just thought I saw a man standing behind me in the mirror is all." Mikki said shakily which caused Reborn to quickly get out of the bed with gun Leon in hand.

"Where?" Reborn asked as he walked pasted Mikki into the bathroom now fully alert. "What did he look like?"

"What?" Mikki asked confused as to why Reborn was taking this so seriously, she was tired and she usually sees things when she's tired. "He was standing over there." Mikki pointed to where she saw the man. "He looked kinda Jamaican? You know dreadlocks darkish skin and he was wearing a top hat. I couldn't see his face except one eye because it was bandaged and I don't think he was wearing a shirt." Mikki described the man as best as she could then looked over to Reborn to see him slightly trembling.

"He seems." Mikki thought with a pause. "Angry. Why?"

"Mikki, go check on the kids." Reborn said sternly as he stared down the place where Mikki said she saw the man. Mikki wordlessly hurried out of the room and checked on both kids to find they were both soundly asleep but to be safe checked both of their closest and any dark corners. Mikki walked back to find Reborn staring at a small circular device in his hand.

"It was a hologram." Reborn explained with a sigh of relief. "I asked Andy to check the house and there are no intruders or extra life signatures. I asked him to lock down the house though and to set off an alarm if anyone tries to enter or leave the house before we wake up." Reborn added which made Mikki feel a bit safer.

"That was one heck of a prank."Mikki replied with a chuckle from the sudden relief of tension. "Well I'll be heading down to the couch then." Mikki added as she looked to the door that lead out of the bedroom uncomfortably.

"Mikki" Mikki heard Reborn call her pulling herself from the flash back.

"Huh?" Mikki replied as she turned to face Reborn who was driving the Lexus that they found in the garage.

"We should probably call Gokkudera and Terri and let them know we're on our way." Reborn pointed out while not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah." Mikki agreed as she pushed a small button near the radio that cause Andy's blue orb of light to appear on top of the dashboard.

"Place call to Gokkudera and Terri please." Mikki asked remembering to say please so the kids would learn that that was something you're supposed to do.

"Processing call now." Andy replied and was followed by a dial tone which quickly ended.

"Terri Hey." Mikki said happily though her voice was shaky.

"Is that Aunt Terri?" Abigail asked curiously and smiled excitedly when Mikki nodded at her.

"Mikki hey. Any luck finding a babysitter?" Terri asked hopefully.

"Sadly no. We," Mikki paused as she looked back at Abigail and Xander once more. "We're compromised we had to bring them with. The Vongola hide out is the safest place for them." Mikki explained her reasoning then got back to the main point. "We left two hours ago we should be there in four." Mikki added sounding a lot calmer than before.

"Right. We'll see you soon then." Terri said "Be safe ok?"

"Will do." Mikki agreed before having Andy end the call. "well I'll try at least." Mikki thought as she began to space out again.

Mikki walked outside with Abigail to wait for the school bus with the other mothers and children.

"Did you hear about the holograms that popped up last night?" One of the ladies asked Mikki curiously.

"You mean you found one too?" Mikki asked confused as she put her hand on Abigail's shoulder.

"Not just me, everyone in the entire neighborhood did. Mine startled me so badly that my husband came in and attacked it with his box weapon. We had a pretty good laugh once we found out it was just a hologram though." The lady said with a laugh in a gossiping ton as a black van pulled around the corner.

"Strange I've never seen that car around here before." One of the other ladies chimed in.

"Oh no." Mikki though as she grabbed Abigail by the hand and lead her back to the house and away from the group.

"What are they doing parking at my house?" Mikki heard the lady from before ask followed by the sound of a door caving in under pressure. "Hey you can't do that, that's my home!" the lady yelled he voice getting more and more distant.

"Abigail don't look." Mikki said as she used her free hand as a blinder as she opened the door to the house.

"Daniel! What are you doing to him! get your hands off him!" Mikki heard the lady scream as she entered the house. Mikki locked the door behind her as she led Abigail up the stairs.

"Reborn!" Mikki yelled as she left Abigail at the top of the stairs so she could grab Xander from his room. "Reborn we have to leave now!" Mikki yelled again as she once again grabbed Abigail's hand. The events that happened after this were all a blur to Mikki as the sounds of screams filled her mind causing her to shake her head waking herself from her daze.

"They could still be following us huh?" Mikki thought as she checked the rear view and sigh with relief to find that there was no one behind them. For the rest of the ride Mikki kept an eye out for suspicious vehicles and kept Xander and Abigail happy while Reborn drove. They were about to enter Namimori when Reborn pulled over to the side of the Road.

"We're here." Reborn said with a relieved sigh.

"Where is here exactly?" Mikki asked confused as she followed Reborn's lead and got out of the car.

"The entrance to the Vongola's hidden base." Reborn replied as he watched Mikki take the two kids out of the car then closing the doors.

"Is it wise to leave the car by the entrance?" Mikki asked as she followed Reborn.

"We're about half a mile from the entrance and we're on the wrong side of the road. If they're dumb enough that they haven't found it yet then that should be enough to throw them of the trail." Reborn explained his idea in short.

"If you say so." Mikki thought knowing that it was going to be a long half mile. And long It was, they made it half way there when Abigail started to whine about being hungry and Xander started to cry because his legs where tired. Reborn ended up carrying Xander the rest of the way while Mikki kept Abigail from throwing a tantrum. When the two finally made it to the entrance Reborn handed Xander to Mikki so he could put in the password only to find that the code box had been without power for some time.

"Dang it." Reborn said as he closed the hidden box then he felt around for the door. After a few minutes of looking Reborn finally found the edge of the door and with some help from Leon pried to door open so they could get inside.

"Mommy it's dark in here." Abigail whispered obviously afraid of her new surroundings as Reborn closed the door behind them.

"Is ok, just keep holding my hand and you'll be fine." Mikki replied as Reborn lead the group through the dark hallways using Leon as a flashlight. Out of nowhere Red lights started to flash as an annoying loud alarm sounded with the occasional scream of intruder alert.

"Crap." Mikki said as she and Reborn ran through the halls now more intent on finding Tsuna and the group before anyone else found them so they didn't get shot by accident. The four would run through the halls lead by Reborn who would check around the corner before signaling for Mikki to follow. They managed to make it pretty far before Reborn ran into a group of five guard. Reborn effortlessly knocked out the men then looked into the room they were guarding.

"Reborn?" Mikki heard Tsuna asked happily as Reborn walked into the doorway.

"Is it safe?" Mikki mentally asked since the alarm was still going off as she watched Reborn.

"Chaiossu." Reborn replied with a confident smirk as the alarms turned off.

"Oh thank heavens." Mikki thought happily but decided to wait for an invitation to join him in case there was still danger.

"Reborn you're alive." Tsuna said happily as he ran up to his tutor full of emotions.

"Wait the gang doesn't know I have kids yet. Oh this is gonna be awkward." Mikki thought as she looked at her two kids.

"Control yourself." Reborn said flatly as he hit Tsuna on the top of his head causing Tsuna to grab his head in pain. "Mikki its safe come on over." Reborn said as he leaned back and turn his head to face the direction that he had just came from.

"Here we go." Mikki mentally steeled herself as she walked over.

"Mikki is here too?"Mikki heard Kyoko asked happily as a woman with blue hair left the room.

"Yep present and accounted for." Mikki joked as she walked so she was standing next to Reborn. Mikki was holding Xander in her one arm and holding Abigail's hand with her free hand. "Who was that?" Mikki thought as she realized she had never seen that lady before.

"What have you never seen a girl with her kids before?" Terri piped up obviously irked by the situation.

"Terri's already here? Thank heavens she's ok. Even if she's still trying to get use to my future. Conundrum. "Mikki thought and smiled as she put Xander down so he could walk on his own allowing the two kids to run over and play with Lambo and I-pin.

"Where were you guys?" Haru asked curiously and like the rest of the group did not connecting the dots that the kids were both Reborn's and Mikki's. "You must have been close since you arrived at the same time."

"Yes! They don't get it! All hail!" Mikki thought happily "I was in my future home about 6 hours from here." Mikki replied which for the most part was the truth.

"So you move to Japan in the future?" Haru asked with starry eyes.

"It would appear so." Mikki replied as she scratched the back of her head.

"Reborn are you," Terri started but was cut off as Reborn started violently coughing and hacking into his left hand as he clutched his heart with his right.

"Reborn," Mikki thought as she looked over to him. Her concern quickly grew to fear as Reborn stumbled forward and fell to the ground in pain as he began to wheeze and gasp for air.

"Daddy!" Abigail yelled horrified as she ran to Reborn's side and lightly pushed on his arm. "Mommy what's wrong with dad?" Abigail asked looking to Mikki about ready to burst into tears.

"Oh geesh, you know what screw them. How do I answer her? I don't even know what's going on." Mikki thought as she kneeled down beside Abigail, simply hugging her as the group switched from looking between her and Reborn.

"He's being poisoned by radio waves that target holders of the Tri Ni Sette." The woman with blue hair answered the girl's plea as she walked back into the room with a strange bubble in her hand.

"The what? Wait that sounds familiar." Mikki thought as she looked at the woman.

"Lal Mirch." Reborn croaked out while wincing from the pain.

"Who is she?" Mikki thought her eyes filled with more and more curiosity.

"Do you still keep your portion with you?" Lal Mirch asked Reborn who nodded and struggled to pull out a yellow pacifier from his suit jacket pocket.

"A pacifier?" Mikki thought all the more confused.

Lal Mirch took the pacifier from Reborn and placed it in the bubble then put it back in his hand. The second the yellow Pacifier was put into the bubble Reborn's breathing became smoother and less raspy. After a few minutes Reborn pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows.

"You're ok!" Abigail said happily as she hugged reborn around the neck.

"Abigail I think you should give him a few more minutes to catch his breath."Mikki chided as she removed Abigail from around his neck. Mikki smiled gently as she watched Abigail run back over to the group of playing children catching the strange look that Terri was giving Abigail. Mikki looked at her preoccupied friend with a mixture of sadness hurt and anger. "Terri not you too." Mikki thought as her heart felt like it was breaking.

"So those are" Tsuna started flabbergasted only to have Ryouhei finish his question.

"Oh geesh here it comes." Mikki thought as she redirected her attention.

"Your and Mikki's kids?" Ryouhei asked his eyes slightly bulged as he looked over to Xander and Abigail. Mikki flinched slightly from the disgust that Ryouhei failed to hide as she looked back over to Terri.

"Now why are you glaring at him? Don't tell me you're going to be self-righteous about this." Mikki thought now peeved to no end.

"Yes, our ten years older selves have kids together. Now that the elephant in the room has been address let's get to the more pressing matter of how to get back to our proper time." Reborn said calmly in his usually matter of fact manner as he walked over to the table on the middle of the large room with blue prints in it.

"Reborn." Mikki thought with a mixture of awe at his ability to completely end a potentially awkward situation and surprise that he admitted that they were his as well.

"In about 2 hours the plan was to storm the Millefore Tower. The group has already been train on how to use their box weapons." Lal Marich explained as she walked around to the other side of the table and explained the diagrams to Reborn. Reborn shook his head and looked as he looked at the plan.

"2 hours is too soon. Maybe in 2 days if we push it but 2 hours would be a blood bath." Reborn criticized as he looked over the group.

"Well then what do you suggest then?" Lal Marich asked not exactly pleased with Reborn's review of her plan. Reborn closed his eyes in thought as he picked up his fedora so he could run his finger through his hair then put the fedora back in it proper place as he looked at Lal Marich.

"Give me three hours with each of them. I'm sure you trained them well but I want to make sure they're ready before I commit to going into battle with them." Reborn replied simply. "We go by your plan but on a different time frame." Reborn added to make it sound more like a compromise between the two plans.

"Both of those plans are suicidal." Mikki thought as she walk over to Reborn's side and look at the 3-d hologram model of the building.

"Yes?"Reborn asked as he looked over to Mikki with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"So the basic plan is to take our little party into the building up the elevator to the top floor where the bad guy is and beat his face in till he sends us home?" Mikki asked making the plan sound painfully poorly planned.

"That's the 'planning for dummies' version of it yes." Reborn replied now fully amused.

"Well the problem is just that. It's a plan for idiots. Do you honestly think that the elevator at the main floor will lead straight to the boss floor?" Mikki pointed out a major flaw with the plan.

"Look just about every corporate building with something to hide that I've ever been in has a separate elevator on a random floor that goes to the head honchos office."Mikki pointed out causing the group to stare at her bewildered as she continued "And even then most of those elevators require special keys or clearance cards for them to be activated. There are just way too many opportunities for them to trap us if we try just going to the highest floor listed on the first elevator that we find and there are even more if we try searching floor by floor for the right elevator." Mikki pointed out causing Lal Marich to look at the diagram.

"What would you suggest then?" Lal Marich asked as she looked over at Mikki intently.

"Well what's keeping us from just shooting the guy?" Mikki asked as she shrunk the map down so it now showed some of the surrounding buildings.

"4 inch thick bullet proof glass, the fact that he's on the top floor of the tallest building in the entire city, oh and the fact that he never leaves is a good one too." Lal Marich listed while counting the reasons on her fingers.

"So shooting from a distance is a no go. Give me five hours to observe the building and I swear I'll think of something." Mikki replied determined with a strange fire in her eyes.

"That's completely out of the questi" Lal Marich started but was cut off by Reborn.

"Five hours. No more than that." Reborn said overriding Lal Marich completely. "If you come back and he's not dead we go with Lal Marich's plan." Reborn added letting Mikki know the consequence for if she failed.

"Understood." Mikki replied as if she was a soldier that was just debriefed on her mission. Lal Marich gave Mikki a hologram map which Mikki gratefully accepted and put in her pocket. "Strange I thought you'd shoot down the idea too but I guess that me being away for five hours won't affect your plan." Mikki thought as she punch her ring with a glowing white flame into one of her box weapons releasing her Pistol from its binds. Mikki cocked the pistol the turn the safety switch on and tucked it between her belt and jeans as she left the room. "Well time to get to work. I think I saw an armory on our way here." Mikki thought as she walked out of the room. "Look Terri I need time to blow off some steam if you follow me I'm most likely gonna snap at you" Mikki thought as she walked into the armory for the underground base very well aware that Terri was following. "Mikki," Terri said quietly so she didn't startle her friend. Mikki's head popped up from looking at the bag she had started filling with ammo and grenades as she turned to face Terri who was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, it's good to see you. Sorry for not saying much to you." Mikki said doing her best to sound as if nothing was wrong.

"Why wouldn't you talk to me?" Terri asked confused.

"Because." Mikki started as she continued packing a small tan book bag with ammo and other supplies. "You were judging me just as much as everyone else was." Mikki replied while hurt evident in her voice as she turned around again to face Terri. "None of us know the whole story heck even I don't know the whole story but they're all looking down on me like I'm " Mikki stopped as she was embraced in a hug from Terri.

"I wasn't judging you." Terri started only to have Mikki scoff.

"Then what the heck was that look you gave Abigail?" Mikki pointed out causing Terri to recoil. "I may not understand all that's going on but what I do understand is that is my child." Mikki said as her anger started to show. "She is my daughter. And you of all people, were looking at her as if she was the child of a cheap whore." Mikki hissed venomously.

"I" Terri started but stopped not knowing what to say from the shock of Mikki's harsh words.

"You what?" Mikki asked still just as angry.

"I was just scared. I never imagined that you'd end up with a" Terri started but stopped as Mikki's glare pierced her once more.

"A what. Go on. Finish you sentence." Mikki said staring at Terri with crossed arms. "You better not be going where I think you're going with this." Mikki thought unhappily.

"A killer." Terri said through choked back tears.

"Well news flash so do you." Mikki said spilling the beans on what Terri's future holds. "I got to talk to your future self before you came. You married Gokkudera and you were three months pregger with his child."

"What?" Terri asked shocked as her knees threatened to give out from underneath her.

"That's right you make the same dang choice that I do in the future, so don't you got preaching to me about poor choices." Mikki said as her rage started to subside.

"Maybe I was a little too harsh on her." Mikki thought as she looked at her slowly deteriorating friend. "Yeah, I was a bit harsh." Mikki thought as she walked over to Terri. "Look" Mikki said her voice obviously much calmer than before. "I don't care what you think about me, but leave my kids out of it." Mikki stated still calmly but protectively. Mikki sigh as she noticed tears fall from Terri's face and hit the ground then wrapped her arms around Terri in comfort.

"Look I can't stay too long. I gotta go and try and get us back home without having to risk all of our lives." Mikki said as she gently let Terri sit on the ground then kneeled next to her so she could stroke Terri's hair. "I need your help though. Do you think you can do that?" Mikki asked as she wiped away some of the tears on Terri's face. Who nodded in Response.

"My kids trust you. I need you to look after them while I'm away." Mikki explained causing Terri to look at her in shock.

"Why do you even trust me with them?" Terri asked confused.

"Because I know you'll always have my back, even if we have these scuffs every once in a while." Mikki replied thoughtfully as she helped Terri off the ground. "Am I Right?" Mikki asked curiously and received a nod from Terri.

"Yeah," Terri replied shortly after her nod. "I'll keep them safe."

"Thank you." Mikki replied gratefully. "We'll be back home soon." Mikki added before turning and walking out of the armory. Mikki used the map that Lal Marich gave her to find her way out of the base and to the Millefore tower. Mikki walked into a small clothing store nearby and went into the changing room where she put a skin cap over her hair tucking all the loose hairs in and pulled out a short straight haired black wig from her bag. Mikki messed with the wig until it looked like her natural hair then took of her jacket and turned inside out so it looked like a completely different jacket. Mikki walked out now disguised as she walked around the Millefore tower. There behind the building was a floral truck with several carts of white lilies in vases.

"Ok take these to the top floor." One of the workers said to the other causing a light bulb to go off above Mikki's head. Mikki pretended to stumble out and look confused at the men.

"What the, kid how long have you been there? Scram!"One of the floral delivery men as he walked over to Mikki to shoo her away. Mikki just stood there like deer in a headlight as they all started walking towards her.

"Three. Two. One" Mikki thought as she waited for them all to be close enough to her as she punched the one closest to her in the face the kick another in their knee causing him to go down enough that Mikki could kick him in the face then sucker punched the third in the gut and hitting a pressure point in his neck knocking him out as well Mikki spun around finishing off the first guy with a round house kick as he tried to get up. "And that's a wrap." Mikki said as she drug the three guys into the delivery van and tided them all together after duck taping their wrists together and their mouths shut. Mikki stared at the smallest guy then took off the jumpsuit uniform that he was wearing and put it on over her own clothes then took the hat off his head and placed it on her wig. Mikki used on of her box weapons to store her book bag after hiding a grenade in one of the vases and her pistol in her shirt that was covered by the jumpsuit, using her bra as a holster. Mikki closed the back of the delivery van so they couldn't be found then walked over to the cart of lilies as she pulled a key card out of the jumpsuit pocket.

"I knew it." Mikki thought as she used the card to unlock the door. And bring the flowers into the building. Mikki controlled her breathing as the tension started to grow from being inside a base full of people that where trying to kill her. Mikki walked over to the elevator as swiped the card only to have it declined. "Dang it." Mikki mumbled as she tried again but failed.

"First day on the job?" Asked a kind voice from behind her. Mikki turned around to find a young man with medium length orange hair and thick black glasses.

"Y-yeah, I'm supposed to deliver these to the boss but my card won't work." Mikki fibbed earning a sympathetic look from the orange haired man.

"I'm heading there as well." The man added as he swiped his card which opened the elevator.

"Come on I'll show you where to go." The man offered.

"Is this guy for real?" Mikki thought as she cautiously accepted by going into the elevator.

"So what's your name then?" The man asked curiously as they waited in the elevator.

"Akarui Yukitsuki" Mikki replied with fake shyness. "Please buy it, please buy it."Mikki thought nervously.

"Bright snowy moon" the man said in English. "Well Yukitsuki-chan this is our floor." The man added as the elevator opened and he walked out with Mikki following close behind him.

"Well you might want to go first." The man offered as he gestured to the door at the end of the hall. "He'll be in a bad mood after I go in." Mikki shook her head at the man's offer.

"That's why I should go last. So he'll calm down with the flowers." Mikki pointed out not wanting the nice man to be around when she attacked his boss.

"Your funeral" the man said as he walked in to the room. Mikki waited nervously outside for a good five minutes.

"Behind this door is the man behind the attacks on my mafia family, the man who ordered the attack on my future neighbors and tried to attack my future family." Mikki thought as she stared at the door. After another few minute the man emerged running his finger through his hair and looked over to Mikki as if to say I hope those flowers work before entering the elevator once more. Mikki took a deep breath before entering the room where she found a man with white hair and blue tattoos under his eyes wearing a pure white outfit. Mikki pulled on a fishing line that she rigged to the grenade that pulled the pin and flipped the spoon starting its timer. Mikki turned to walk out of the room after letting go of the fishing line when she was stopped by the door closing in her face. Mikki turned back around to find the man staring at her.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you sir?" Mikki asked calmly as she looked back at him.

"Well you can start by getting rid of that hideous jump suit." The man said looking at Mikki with a dark smirk. "It doesn't suit you at all Miss DeMaso, or is it this Miss Strychnos?" The man asked in an all knowing tone.

"Crap." Mikki thought mentally panicking as the man walked toward her.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know what you're talking about." Mikki replied trying to waste as much time as possible so the grenade would go off.

"I'm afraid the only one you fooled was that idiot in here before you." The man said letting Mikki know she wasn't fooling him at all. Mikki hear a small tick from the flower cart and instinctively shoved to towards the man as it exploded causing her to fly across the room hitting the far wall as the explosion shattered the glass windows. Mikki coughed as the smoke cleared showing that the man was perfectly fine.

"Ok time to get away from here." Mikki thought as she fingered a bullet that she had put into her jumpsuit pocket. Mikki quickly pulled out her pistol and loaded the new bullet as she ran toward the shattered window and jumped out. The man just walked over and smiled as he watched Mikki fall and shoot a small grapping hook to the large building across the street allowing her to avoid death as she made her escape. Mikki returned to the hid out battered and bruised from the explosion limping as she made it into the main room from before. Mikki moved to walk in but the strain that she put on her body to get her this far took its toll as she fell to the ground and blacked out. "I'm sorry everyone. I failed you." Mikki thought as she hit the cold unforgiving ground.

* * *

Well next chapter will be a long one with much action I promise. Expect the next update by the end of the week.

On to the Commentors corner. Hello Anna the viking XD your comment has been noted and as you requested there will be much battle scenes in the next chapter.

Let me know if you have any suggestions for what Mikki's box weapons should be or what Terri's third box weapon should be. until next time Chiao.


	48. Terri's Chapter 25

Well heres the next chapter :)Terri has a pretty interesting one which seems to be become a pretty normal thing now. Before we get to the story I have two questions for any who feel like answering about how to end the story.

Where should mikki's final chapter take place? Los Vegas 3 years after she starts collages or at her college 2 and half years after she starts college(aka 2 weeks before she graduates) .

Where should Terri's chapter take place? Whiles she's visiting Mikki 4 and a half years in the future or while she's on a date 3 and a half years into the future.

I set up a poll on my profile for it if you'd rather answer that way. Fell free to let me know if there so and idea I didn't list that you'd like better.

On to the boreing stuff!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Song suggestion: Move a Little Faster by Dionne Bromfield

And on with the story.

* * *

Terri paced around the room as she watched Xander and Abigail nap on the floor. "She should be back by now." Terri thought worried as she stopped pacing to look at the clock of the far wall when she heard heavy footsteps walk towards the room. "Mikki?" Terri thought happily as she looked over to the doorframe to find a girl with short straight black hair wearing a sooty and blood soaked jumpsuit that she guessed was originally white and a matching white hat that was also covered in soot and blood. Terri stared as the girl looked sorrowfully at her then collapsed to the ground with a light thud.

"Hey are you ok?" Terri asked as she hurried over to the girl and turned her over so she wasn't smashing her face into the ground when Terri notices that the girl was wearing a wig. "Oh please no." Terri thought as she lightly grabbed the wig and skin cap pulling it back revealing all too familiar golden curls. "Mikki." Terri whispered horrified as she looked around trying to find anyone that could help her. Terri pulled on Mikki's arm so that it was over her shoulder so she could carry Mikki to the medical wing. Terri got many stares from random men in suits as she dragged Mikki through the halls. "If you aren't gonna help then get out of the way." Terri barked at one of the men who were standing in front of her and too shocked to move until he scrambled out of the way. Terri finally got Mikki into the first aid room to find Gokkudera already inside bandaging a highly injured Ryouhei.

"What the heck happened to her!" Ryouhei ask as he pushed himself off the table and helped Terri put Mikki on one of the Medical beds.

"I know these wounds. She was in an explosion." Gokkudera said knowingly as he looked over Mikki's knocked out and injured body while a nurse attended to Mikki's minor wounds first since there where men present.

"An explosion?" Terri thought as she looked sadly at Mikki who was now hooked up to an oxygen tank. "Mikki what were you doing?" Terri thought as the nurse shooed Gokkudera and Ryouhei away so she could address the large gash in Mikki's side. Terri went to leave when Mikki grabbed a hold of Terri's wrist before she could leave.

"Terri." Mikki said as Terri turned back around to face her struggling friend. "Take this to Lal Marich and Reborn." Mikki said holding out a key card to Terri. "Tell them I'll be there shortly I just need to catch my breath." Mikki said with a smile through the oxygen mask.

"Try catching your sanity while you're at it." Terri joked as she left the room. And walked back to the main room where she turned on the loud speaker. "Calling Lal Marich and Reborn. Lal Marich and Reborn there is a package waiting for you in the meeting room." Terri announced in her best school secretary tone. After five or six minutes Lal Marich entered the room and after another seven minute Reborn entered the room. Terri noticed that Reborn's jacket was more than a little scuffed and he had a few small cuts on his face.

"You've done a good job training them from what I've seen so far." Reborn complemented Lal Marich as he walked over to the table.

"Did you expect differently?" Lal Marich asked showing some indifference.

"Collonero would be proud." Reborn added after he stopped in front of the table then looked over to Terri. "You said there was a package?" Reborn asked showing some slight curiosity.

"Right, Mikki asked me to give you guys this." Terri said holding out the key card for Lal Marich or reborn to take.

"What is it?" Lal Marich asked as she took the card from Terri and examined it.

"Where is she?" Reborn asked as he looked over the card that Lal Marich was now holding.

"Well you see, um" Terri started about to tell them the lie mikki told her to tell them but her confidence broke under Reborn's stare. "she's kinda um," Terri tried again but failed as Lal Marich now stared at her as well.

"Well?" Lal Marich asked curiously.

"She may have sorta kinda got caught in an explosion and somehow made it all the way back here and is now in the first aid wing." Terri told the truth while wincing waiting to see what would happen.

"She what?" Lal Marich asked concerned as Reborn seemed distant to the situation.

"Terri I told you to tell them that I was just catching my breath." Mikki whined from the doorway. "Honestly I'm fine just a few superficial wounds is all." Mikki added as she walked into the room and over to Reborn and Lal Marich with a slight limp.

"So what is this?" Lal Marich asked holding up the card for Mikki to see.

"It's a key card for the elevators in the Millefore tower. I swapped the one I got off of the delivery guy with the one that some high up had on him while we were in the elevator." Mikki explained how she got a working key card.

"Wait you went inside the enemy base? No wonder you nearly got blown up!" Terri mentally yelled as she looked over to Reborn who was also giving her a disapproving stare.

"Be more careful next time." Reborn said shaking his head as he turned to look at Lal Marich. "Can we make copies of it?" Reborn asked as he took the card from her to look over it better.

"I'll get the tech staff working on it immediately." Lal Marich replied after Reborn handed the card back to her.

"Good" Reborn replied as he turned to walk to the door. "Mikki we have some training to do if you're planning on going back in there." Reborn said after stopping in front of the doorway and looking back to Mikki.

"She's not honestly planning on going back in there is she?" Terri thought mortified as Mikki followed Reborn out of the room. "And I'm stuck with her kids again. joy." Terri thought as she sat down next to the sleeping kids.

"Auntie Terri" Terri heard a small quite voice ask from under the cover.

"Hmm" Terri replied as she watched the blankets rustle and the small pigtailed head of Abigail pop out from under the blanket.

"I have to pee." Abigail said honestly.

"Oh." Was all Terri said in response. "Do you remember where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah." Abigail replied as she stood up and hurried over to the door and into the hallway.

"Silly girl. Just like Mikki when we were young." Terri thought then made a face. "Well when we were younger." Terri corrected herself as she slowly connected dots. "Wait a second. The bathroom is to the right… Abigail went left." Terri thought as she remembered that both Reborn and Mikki went to the left. "Gosh dang it all she's a carbon copy of Mikki." Terri thought as she bolted out the door after asking Lal Marich to watch Xander. "Abigail!" Terri called as she looked for the small troublemaker. "Abiga" Terri started but stopped when she ran into Gokkudera while rounding the corner.

"Hey careful." Gokkudera said as he helped Terri regain her balance.

"Sorry." Terri said shyly as the butterflies that plagued her once before returned. That is until she remembered why she ran into him. "You wouldn't have happened to see a three foot tall pigtailed troublemaking toddler have you?" Terri asked hopefully

"Uh, no." Gokkudera replied staring at Terri with a raised eyebrow until the information clicked. "You lost Abigail?"

"Temporarily misplaced." Terri corrected then continued "I do plan on finding her."

"Right. I don't think Mikki is going to see the difference so easily." Gokkudera pointed out.

"It's not my fault, she should be watching her own dang kids." Terri vented as she grabbed her hair while realizing Gokkudera was as usual right.

"I finished my training with Reborn already so I'll help you find her." Gokkudera offered causing Terri to gratefully smile. After a good half hour of running around the base Terri and Gokkudera ran into a tall young man with messy short light brown hair wearing dark dress pants and shoes along with a dark tie, a green dress shirt, and an off white sweater vest. "Fuuta!" Gokkudera greeted Fuuta happily.

"Oh, Gokkudera, Terri, How are you?" Fuuta greeted in response with his usual friendly smile.

"All things considered I'm doing pretty good." Gokkudera replied then continued. "You wouldn't have happened to see a toddler with pigtails around here would you?"

"Oh you mean the cute little lost girl? Yeah I saw her about five minutes ago." Fuuta replied with a nod.

"At last a trail," Terri happily whispered. "Don't be fooled by her Fuuta she a wolf in sheep's clothing." Terri thought annoyed by the goose chase that she was on.

"She was looking for Mikki, I gave her the directions to the observation room of the practice arena." Fuuta answered with a gentle smile.

"Wait you what." Terri deadpanned. "I can't believe you! Do you have any idea how emotionally scaring it would be if she saw what she thinks are her parents duking it out!" Terri mentally screamed while maintaining a calm exterior composure.

"Can you take us there?" Gokkudera asked to which Fuuta nodded.

"You know I did some ranking on the girl you're looking for." Fuuta said to Gokkudera, trying to make small talk.

"Really?" Gokkudera asked in response only slightly interested.

"Yeah, she has the most potential to become the second best hit man for the Vongola." Fuuta said Simply which caused Terri to almost trip and fall to the floor.

"She what!" Terri thought as Fuuta continued to list statistics. "I don't know why I'm surprised by this but I am. Mikki, that's just bad parenting to drag your kids into the mafia too." Terri mentally scolded.

"Apparently the best hit man for the Vongola is a close race between her and some kid named Xander DeMaso. Do you know him?" Fuuta asked Gokkudera while Terri's mental rage was refueled.

"You've got to be kidding." Gokkudera said obviously just as shocked as Terri but in a more startled and horrified way then an angry way.

"Ok one kid slipping in I understand, but both!" Terri thought as they neared the door to the observation room. Terri took a couple seconds to regain her mental composure before slowly creaking the door open to find Abigail huddled in the far corner with her hands over her head.

"How does that turn into the second best killer for one of the largest mafia families?" Terri mentally asked now completely doubting Fuuta as she slowly walked over to the weeping girl with Gokkudera not far behind her.

"Hey," Terri said gently to get Abigail's attention. Abigail looked up at Terri with fear in her eyes. Terri softly hushed the girl as she walked closer and picked her up noting that her white and green plaid dress was pretty damp from her crying and snot.

"Auntie Terri? Uncle Gokku?" Abigail said through sniffles causing Gokkudera to freeze up.

"This kid and an uncanny ability to ruin every secret." Terri thought as she deadpanned once more.

"Why are mommy and daddy fighting?" Abigail asked about ready to cry again as Terri carried her out of the room and toward the room where Xander and Lal Marich were waiting for them.

"Well it's because, um." Terri started looking over to Gokkudera.

"Because they're playing war. It's a game adults play sometimes." Gokkudera improvised.

"Playing. War?" Abigail asked as she started to calm down and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Yep, you can ask her about it when she's done. She should finish soon so we need to get back to your brother." Terri explained.

"But he smells funny." Abigail complained.

"Oops." Terri thought as she realized she left Lal Marich to deal with a dirty diaper. After spending another half hour with Abigail and Xander Mikki and Reborn walked back into the Room.

"Terri your turn." Reborn said bluntly as Mikki walked over and was tackled by the munchkins. Terri gulped as she followed Reborn to the training grounds.

"Shoot, I barely know how to use my boxes." Terri thought as she took her position on one end of the room while Reborn went to the other.

"Go" Reborn said as he had Leon turn into a tomtom and started spraying bullets in Terri's general direction.

"I'm going to die!" Terri realized quickly as she hid behind one of the giant boulders nearby and dug her feet into the sand for stability as she leaned against the rocky mass. And so for the next two and a half hours Terri did her best to dodge around Reborn's attack using her phoenix or her gauntlet whenever she got close enough to attack.

"Time!" Reborn called as he walked over to Terri with a miffed expression. "How do you expect to get better if you just run away the whole time?"

"I don't even know what one of my boxes do. How am I going to get better if I don't know how to use them in the first place?" Terri countered causing Reborn to sigh.

"Look." Reborn started as he shot the sand then picked up the bullet and squished it between his fingers. "It's soft; it's not going to kill you. I can't say the same for the people that you'll be fighting soon. Take this opportunity and run with it. If you don't know what it does then try out different theories." Reborn explained as he tossed the foam bullet to Terri then turned to walk back to where he was before.

"and go!" Reborn announced loudly causing Terri to instinctively run to a new location as she punched her ring into her third box that was hanging around her waist. The usual black flame glowed from the box as a small floating metal hoop came out of the box.

"Ok Gokkudera had something like this and it was a shield. Let's try that." Terri thought as she focused to mentally will the hoop where she wanted it to be as she continued running from Reborn. "Ow!" Terri mentally screamed as she was hit by one of Reborn's foam bullets. "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!" Terri yelled at Reborn as she turned around to face him.

"I said it wouldn't kill you." Reborn quote himself as he stopped moving. "So what do you think it is?" Reborn asked changing the subject.

"A shield I guess. It doesn't work like Gokkudera's though." Terri explained to Reborn, taking advantage of the time she had by practicing moving the shield.

"Let's test that shall we?" Reborn said as he loaded a dying will bullet.

"Is that a real bullet?" Terri asked dumbfounded as her eye twitched. Reborn fired the bullet at the shield causing Terri to flinch as it flew towards her only to stare at the shield in amazement a few seconds later when she realized it dissolved the bullet completely. "Whoa." Terri said happily as she admired the technology of the future. Terri continued to run and occasionally attack for the remainder of her training session. Reborn and Terri walked to the exit of the room as Reborn gave Terri a debrief that for the most part Terri ignored.

"If nothing else, start using your weapons together. Don't just use one at a time." Reborn added as they walked up the stairs and into the observation room where the gang was waiting for them.

"Shoot they were watching me?" Terri thought unhappily as she watched Reborn walk up to the group.

"It looks like it's time to head out." Reborn stated simply to the group that was intently awaking his directions. After everyone finished their final preparations they regrouped at the exit of the base.

"Well don't we all look swanky" Terri thought jokingly since the group was now in business attire. The men all wore black dress suits and black ties with a colored dress shirt while she wore a white shorts with white shoes and a white tie and vest over her black collared shirt and Mikki wore and inverted version of what she was wearing. "Let hope that this works." Terri thought as she watched the door open exposing the group to the violent sun's light. "Ow ow ow." Terri thought as she walked out holding her arm over her head to shield her eyes until they adjusted. The group wordlessly made their way to the tower that Terri noted had blown out windows on the top floor. The group walked in the front door making sure to stay together as they walked in. Terri pulled the pins of the grenades that she had carried in and effortlessly tossed one to each side of the building and luckily for the gang the grenades went unnoticed until they exploded shattering all the glass windows in the main lobby from their explosions, triggering the alarms. The group followed Mikki to the elevator that she knew lead to the top floor. Ryouhei swiped the card for the elevator while the rest of the group fended of the lackeys that survived the grenades. Once the elevator opened they all quickly got in and continued to fight off the Millefore attack until the door closed.

"Ok so we should make it to the top in about thirty seconds. This guy is tough grenades have no effect on him. Chances are one of his box weapons are a force field or a shield of some sort." Mikki explained as the group prepared for the next fight. Terri looked over to see that Reborn was about to speak when the door opened to an empty hall way. Terri looked up at the list of floors to find that they were only half way up the building.

"I thought you said that this Elevator goes to the top." Yamamoto said questioningly as he stared at the hall.

"It does, if it didn't it wouldn't have the option to get to that floor. This is the exact elevator that I used before." Mikki defended as she glared at the security camera in the Elevator. "Someone else is controlling the elevator now." Mikki added as she looked away from the camera.

"I don't like this." Terri said as she looked to see if there were any obvious traps.

"Me either." Ryouhei agreed as he shifted uncomfortably.

"We'll be fish in a barrel if we stay in here though. Easy picking for anyone who rounds the corner." Reborn pointed out as he took the first step out of the elevator and was hesitantly followed by the group. Right as Tsuna stepped out of the elevated it dropped a couple inches then fell to ground zero. Tsuna stared horrified at the empty space where the elevator had once been.

"That was too close." Tsuna said as he took a few step back so he was further into the hall.

"Was it?" Asked an eerily calm voice that Terri didn't recognize. Terri turned from checking on Tsuna to face the direction that the voice came from as a flat screen T.V. came down from the ceiling.

"You," Mikki said darkly as a white haired man with a blue tattoo under his eye appeared on the screen.

"It's good to see you again too. I'm surprised your even standing after an explosion like the one you caused." The man complemented with a voice full of mocking. "After your little visit I expected you'd be coming back so I set the elevator to only go to the seventeenth floor when activated by the card you stole." The man explained then popped a small marshmallow into his mouth.

"So while trying to prevent a trap we just created one instead." Terri thought as she deadpanned.

"Now then I'd fight you myself but that hardly seems fair. I'd win much too quickly." The man said with a genuine smile. "Now then if you'd focus your attention to the doors on either side of you I'm sure you'll notice the symbols above them. I think you'll find it advisable to go through your correct door." The man explained.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Tsuna asked despite his fear.

"I am Byakuran and I want to kill you so I can take the vongola rings and the pacifier from the Arcobaleno." Byakuran said simply as he popped another marshmallow into his mouth. Seeing no other option everyone walked to their door.

"What happens when we go inside?" Reborn asked wisely before opening his door.

"I told you. I'd kill you myself but that would be too easy so behind each door is a lackey that will kill you for me. I'm feeling pretty bored so I'll make a deal with you. If they beat you, you die and I get what I want. If you win then you can live a little longer as you starve and bleed to death and then I get what I want." Byakuran said in a friendly tone as if either option was desirable.

"Bored huh. Well this is probably stupid but I'll try it." Terri thought as she turned her head so it was facing the monitor instead of her door. "If you're so bored then why don't you finish off whoever wins first as a prize." Terri suggested as everyone looked at her in surprise. "Reborn. Please finish first." Terri thought as Byakuran smiled at her.

"I like how you think." Byakuran agreed with his signature carefree smile. "By the way not that it matter to me but you might want to go in your room. The hall will be filling with a special neuron toxic any second now." Byakuran added the screen went dark and started to rise into the ceiling.

"Yikes!" Terri thought as she quickly entered the room. "Hello?" Terri called into the dark room as she closed the door behind her. A sudden amount of blinding light filled the room causing Terri to take a step back as she shielded her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted Terri found a large very built man wearing a belly shirt and Speedo style armor along with leg and arm plates with a brown Mohawk standing in the center of room that Terri noted had no window. "Ew." Terri thought instinctively as she looked at the strangely dressed man.

"So my opponent is a little girl huh?" the man asked in a snobby tone. "What a waste of my time. I'll end this quickly." The man added causing Terri to give him an unamused glare.

"You know, you're the second person to think that I'm a waste of time today. I think I need to prove you wrong now." Terri said showing her rare offensive side.

"You think you can beat me, Dendro Chilum? That's a laugh." Dendro said as he punched his ring into a slot in his armor causing the oversized shoulder pads to glow before firing lasers at Terri. "And that's the end of you." Dendro said with a confident laugh as smoke filled the area where Terri had been standing before. The man slowly stopped laughing when he notices a figure still standing through the clearing smoke screen.

"That was close." Terri thought with a relieved sigh that she punched her ring into the right box that held her shield along with the box for her Phoenix. "My turn." Terri thought as she punched her ring into her final box allowing the gauntlet to form over her hand then held it up enough for her phoenix to land on. The man laughed again full of confidence and arrogance.

"You think you can beat me with a bird, an oversize mitten, and a floating hula hoop?" Dendro taunted through his laugh.

"It's better than giant laser pointers glued to my shoulders." Terri taunted back causing the man to scowl at her. "Oh gosh, Mikki, your dang big mouth it starting to rub off on me! stop it!" Terri mentally yelled as she took a step back from fear.

"You dare mock me? I'll skewer you for that!" Dendro yelled as he punched his ring into another box releasing a large lance then charged at Terri.

"Get out of the way, get out of the way" Terri mentally yelled at herself as she managed to dodge the attack at the last second causing Dendro's Spear to bend from hitting the wall.

"uh oh." Terri thought as she watched the man look between her and his now misshapen lance. Dendro yelled something in Italian as a green electrically charge flame built around his lance then projected towards Terri. Terri yet again blocked the attack in the nick of time with her sheild but the sheer force sent her flying back until she hit the wall. "Two can play that game. Gett'em dark star." Terri commanded her Phoenix who flew into the air the dove at Dendro cutting his exposed torso. Dendro clutched his bleeding wound with his free hand as he winced and glared at dark star.

"I'll kill you!" Dendro yelled as he released his wound so he could us another box weapon releasing a giant boar that was charged with green electricity.

"Aaaand now it's time to run again." Terri thought as she ran away while Dendro quickly hoped on top of the boar. "Run, run, run." Terri thought as she had the shield stay behind herwhile she ran away from the quickly advancing boar.

" Hey idiot," Terri hear her subconscious try and get her attention before relaying the important information.

"Start using your weapons together. Don't just use one at a time." Reborn's voice played in her mind.

"Well that's nice and all but they have nothing in common." Terri thought fully ready to have an argument with herself until something donned on her. "Wait a second. The flames on my gauntlet are bigger than before." Terri noticed as she felt the flames softly flicker againd her elbow without burning her were as before the flame stayed around the gauntlet only. "The shield sends the energy it collects to the glove!" Terri mentally announced and gratefully thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't used the stored energy yet. Terri started piecing her puzzle together when another thunder attack sent her flying into a bunch of giant commercial shipping crates. Dendro started charging at the crates when Terri called dark star over pulling her up into the air and away from her enemies triple horn attack. "Just a little more and I think I'll have enough energy stored." Terri thought as she looked down at Dendro from her place in the air, the flames of her gauntlet now reached 3/4s of the way up her arm. "Dendro! I bet those laser pointers couldn't do squat to me from up here!" Terri taunted causing Dendro to punch his ring into his armor once more. Terri had dark star release her as Dendro's attack came towards, her holding her up in the air while her shield collected the energy for the gauntlet that's flames now easily licked her cheek as it consumed her shoulder. Terri allowed herself to fall through the air toward the stunned Dendro with her gauntlet fist raised then smashed the gauntlet and all the stored energy into Dendro and his boar creating a deep crater around the defeated and profusely bleeding pair. "Wow that's nasty looking." Terri thought as she allowed her weapons to return to their boxes except for dark star. "Let's get out of here." Terri said to the majestic bird that rested on her shoulder as she allowed it to help her find any way out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed terri's half of the future arc! Up next is the cursed arc then the final chapters. Dont forget to tell me what ending you want. You may not get the ending you want if you dont. Oh right commentors corner.

Anna The Viking XD: As you requested here is the next updated and poor mikki indeed. She is a lucky ducky.

Well, see you next time. -waves-


	49. Mikki's Chapter 25

Happy new years readers! Well ok techniqually by the time you read this it wont be january first any more but thats ok. Anyways sorry it took me so long to post a chapter I have plent of excuses and here are a few for those that care to read them. 1) I started a rise of the gaurdians story. ( I truely never learn) 2) I actually worked for 2 of my three weeks of vacation so I didnt have as much time to write as I would have liked. 3) I had a minor case of writers block.

Anyways hope you guys are able to get to the poll so far only one reader put in there vote. The poll is at the top of the page and it is a link text that has the question. I believe if you click that the poll with open and you can cast your vote.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: This aint a scene it's an arms race by falloutboy

* * *

"Right, Mikki asked me to give you guys this." Mikki heard Terri announce as she walked towards the main room.

"That took longer then I thought It would." Mikki mentally noted as she stopped outside the door. She had figured that Terri would have already givien it to then since her announcement over the loudspeaker happened about fifteen minutes ago.

"What is it?" Mikki heard Lal Marich asked.

"Where is she?" Reborn asked after Lal Marich finished her question.

"Ok Terri, be strong and just repeat exactly what I told you." Mikki thought as she waited for Terri to speak.

"Well you see, um" Terri started "she's kinda um," Terri tried again but failed as Lal Marich now stared at her as well.

"No! Terri don't give up buddy you can do it." Mikki thought as she mentally pleaded for her friend to pull through.

"Well?" Lal Marich asked curiously.

"She may have sorta kinda got caught in an explosion and somehow made it all the way back here and is now in the first aid wing." Terri told the truth while wincing waiting to see what would happen.

"Dang it." Mikki thought with a sigh as she allowed her shoulders to hunch over a little.

"She what?" Lal Marich asked as Mikki moved so she was standing in the doorway.

"Terri I told you to tell them that I was just catching my breath." Mikki whined from the doorway. "Honestly I'm fine just a few superficial wounds is all." Mikki added as she walked into the room and over to Reborn and Lal Marich with a slight limp. "Ouchy, stupid leg."Mikki thought as she finally made it to the table.

"So what is this?" Lal Marich asked holding up the card for Mikki to see.

"It's a key card for the elevators in the Millefore tower. I swapped the one I got off of the delivery guy with the one that some high up had on him while we were in the elevator." Mikki explained how she got a working key card.

"Be more careful next time." Reborn said shaking his head as he turned to look at Lal Marich. "Can we make copies of it?" Reborn asked as he took the card from her to look over it better.

"Wow that was practically a 'good job'. I think I could get use to this praise stuff." Mikki thought happily as she looked over to Lal Marich for an answer.

"I'll get the tech staff working on it immediately." Lal Marich replied after Reborn handed the card back to her.

"Good" Reborn replied as he turned to walk to the door. "Mikki we have some training to do if you're planning on going back in there." Reborn said after stopping in front of the doorway and looking back to Mikki.

"And there's the slap on the hand. Oh well at least he's willing to let me go back in." Mikki thought as she followed Reborn out of the room. Mikki and Reborn walked through the maze of hallways as they made their way to the practice arena.

Mikki hesitantly stepped into the room full of uneven sand with giant boulders protruding through the sand.

"Crap, it's hard enough as it is to move on a flat surface. Speed decreases by 5." Mikki thought in gaming terms.

"Ready?" Reborn asked as Mikki moved over to her end of the arena. Mikki punched her ring into her box that held her pistol then loaded the clip of foam bullets that Reborn gave her with a nod. Leon crawled into Reborn's hand and turned into a pistol as well which Reborn immediately aimed. "Start!" Reborn announced loud enough for Mikki to hear him who immediately turned to take shelter but failed as she twisted her bad leg causing her to fall to the ground. Reborn gave Mikki a stern look as he re aimed and shot Mikki in the stomach with one of his foam Bullets causing Mikki to clutch her stomach as she laid on the sand.

"Dang this hurts." Mikki thought as she struggled to get up since Reborn unintentionally hit the gash that the explosion tore into her torso.

"Get up." Reborn said flatly as Mikki rolled so she was on her stomach so she could tuck her knees under her torso and push herself from the ground.

"Who shoved a stick up your butt?" Mikki thought as she pushed herself to stand on her now weak and once again shaking legs as she looked at Reborn who was advancing. "Crap he's pissed about something." Mikki thought as she noticed how tense his shoulders were.

"This is not a game." Reborn stated while Mikki hobbled to find better shelter as he shot her in the back they're left calf causing her to fall to one knee. "There are no extra life's, there are no check points and there is not a reset button." Reborn said as he walked up behind Mikki. "Most importantly there is not a designated start and stop. You don't have to wait for your opponent to be ready because they sure as heck won't wait for you." Reborn added as he helped Mikki back onto her feet. "Is that clear?" Reborn asked as he have Mikki a little space.

"Crystal." Mikki said as she moved her gun so she could shoot Reborn in the heart causing him to take a few steps back with a small smirk. Reborn Handed Mikki as small medicine pack.

"It should help you recover faster."Reborn stated as Mikki stared at the foil packet. Mikki opened the packet and dumped the contents into her mouth and swallowed as a shiver went down her spin.

"Yuck what was that?" Mikki asked as she cautiously watched Reborn go back to his side of the arena.

"Medicine developed by Giannini. It help's increase white blood cells so you heal faster. It only lasts for an hour." Reborn explain using the walls to echo his voice so Mikki no longer knew where he was hiding. After a good two hours of battling against Reborn, Mikki's old wounds had practically finished healing, while new bruise and scraps took the place of the old ones.

"Gotcha." Mikki announced triumphant smile as she shot Reborn with another Foam bullet. "huh?" Mikki thought as she notice that Reborn wobbled from the force of the impact. Mikki walked over to the dummy Reborn and poked it unamused. "Phooey that's not fair." Mikki stated as she watched the dummy continue to wobble until she felt arms snake around her waist. "Oh heavens." Mikki thought as she realized that the dummy Reborn was conveniently behind the bolder on the side of the room farthest from the observation bay. Mikki spun around only to be face to face with Reborn.

"Nice shot, except that wasn't me." Reborn stated as Mikki stared at him suppressing her blush as much as possible.

"Thanks but you're not Reborn either." Mikki pointed out causing the replica Reborn to smirk as he let go of Mikki and take a step back while shifting back into Leon.

"Not bad" Reborn replied as he jumped down from his hiding place on top of the bolder so he was behind Mikki. "You probably could have hid that blush a little better though." Reborn added earning him a foam bullet to the shoulder as Mikki walked away. As Mikki walked Reborn followed for a few steps then grab Mikki by the wrist and spin her around so she was facing him.

"Oh, bad. No. No no no. stupid teenage hormones take a chill pill. He just wants you to react." Mikki thought as she tried to get a reign on her emotions and stay professional. "Oops," Mikki thought as her control slipped slightly allowing her emotions to gain control long enough to plant a small peck of a kiss on Reborn's lips which stunned him as well. "um," Mikki started planning to say something along the lines of I got caught up in the moment when Reborn took Mikki's small peck and in poker terms raised it.

"eh hem." Was heard over the speakers causing the two to look over at the observation bay where they found a chuckling Giannini and Lal Marich. Reborn and Mikki walked over to the door that lead up to the observation bay which was also the exit for the arena Mikki profusely embarrassed while Reborn was more annoyed than anything else. Mikki and Reborn wordlessly walked back to the main room where Terri was waiting for them.

"Terri your turn." Reborn said bluntly as Mikki walked over and was tackled by the munchkins. Terri gulped as she followed Reborn to the training grounds.

"Be strong Terri. I'm afraid you're going to get the brunt of his frustration." Mikki thought in apology. After two and a half hours of playing with Xander and Abigail Mikki dropped them off with ten years older Fuuta and Gainnini then headed to the observation bay with the rest of the gang so she could watch the end of Terri's training. Terri and Reborn walked up the stairs that lead to the observation bay and stopped in front of the group.

"It looks like it's time to head out." Reborn stated simply to the group that was intently awaking his directions. After everyone finished their final preparations they regrouped at the exit of the base.

"Remind me why we're dressed up again." Mikki thought jokingly since the group was now in business attire. The men all wore black dress suits and black ties with a colored dress shirt while she wore black shorts with black shoes and a matching black tie and vest over her white collared shirt and Terri wore and inverted version of what she was wearing. "Let hope that this works." Mikki thought as they exited the hide out. Mikki mentally prayed that the group didn't notice the blown out window at the top of the tower as the group wordlessly approached the building. The group walked in the front door making sure to stay together as they walked in. Terri pulled the pins of the grenades that she had carried in and effortlessly tossed one to each side of the building and luckily for the gang the grenades went unnoticed until they exploded shattering all the glass windows in the main lobby from their explosions, triggering the alarms. The group followed Mikki to the elevator that she knew lead to the top floor. Ryouhei swiped the card for the elevator while the rest of the group fended of the lackeys that survived the grenades. Once the elevator opened they all quickly got in and continued to fight off the Millefore attack until the door closed.

"Ok so we should make it to the top in about thirty seconds. This guy is tough grenades have no effect on him. Chances are one of his box weapons are a force field or a shield of some sort." Mikki explained as the group prepared for the next fight. Terri looked over to see that Reborn was about to speak when the door opened to an empty hall way. Terri looked up at the list of floors to find that they were only half way up the building.

"I thought you said that this Elevator goes to the top" Yamamoto said questioningly as he stared at the hall.

"It does, if it didn't it wouldn't have the option to get to that floor. This is the exact elevator that I used before." Mikki defended as she glared at the security camera in the Elevator. "Someone else is controlling the elevator now." Mikki added as she looked away from the camera. "A power play this soon? I have to admit I didn't expect that." Mikki thought as the group whispered complaints around her.

"We'll be fish in a barrel if we stay in here though. Easy picking for anyone who rounds the corner." Reborn pointed out as he took the first step out of the elevator and was hesitantly followed by the group. Right as Tsuna stepped out of the elevated it dropped a couple inches then fell to ground zero. Tsuna stared horrified at the empty space where the elevator had once been.

"That was too close." Tsuna said as he took a few step back so he was further into the hall.

"Was it?" Asked an eerily calm voice that Terri didn't recognize. Terri turned from checking on Tsuna to face the direction that the voice came from as a flat screen T.V. came down from the ceiling.

"You," Mikki said darkly as a white haired man with a blue tattoo under his eye appeared on the screen.

"It's good to see you again too. I'm surprised your even standing after an explosion like the one you caused." The man complemented with a voice full of mocking. "After your little visit I expected you'd be coming back so I set the elevator to only go to the seventeenth floor when activated by the card you stole." The man explained then popped a small marshmallow into his mouth.

"Crap I should have know" Mikki thought pissed off to no end.

"Now then I'd fight you myself but that hardly seems fair. I'd win much too quickly." The man said with a genuine smile. "Now then if you'd focus your attention to the doors on either side of you I'm sure you'll notice the symbols above them. I think you'll find it advisable to go through your correct door." The man explained.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Tsuna asked despite his fear.

"I am Byakuran and I want to kill you so I can take the Vongola rings and the pacifier from the Arcobaleno." Byakuran said simply as he popped another marshmallow into his mouth. Seeing no other option everyone walked to their door.

"What happens when we go inside?" Reborn asked wisely before opening his door.

"I told you. I'd kill you myself but that would be too easy so behind each door is a lackey that will kill you for me. I'm feeling pretty bored so I'll make a deal with you. If they beat you, you die and I get what I want. If you win then you can live a little longer as you starve and bleed to death and then I get what I want." Byakuran said in a friendly tone as if either option was desirable.

"Um is there a third option to that plan?" Mikki thought not liking the options that byakuran listed.

"If you're so bored then why don't you finish off whoever wins first as a prize." Terri suggested as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Terri have you gone bonkers!" Mikki thought as she looked over to her friend.

"I like how you think." Byakuran agreed with his signature carefree smile. "By the way not that it matter to me but you might want to go in your room. The hall will be filling with a special neuron toxic any second now." Byakuran added the screen went dark and started to rise into the ceiling.

"Crap." Mikki thought as she loaded her pistol and ran into the room closing the door behind her.

"Hello there." said a young boy in a frilled white button down shirt black dress pants and shoes wearing a large wizards hat with a star hanging off the tip and a black cloak.

"Hello yourself." Mikki replied then shot the boy in the head without a second thought.

"So violent so quickly." Said a voice that resonated through the room. Mikki looked around as she tried to find the source of the voice when her eyes passed over the boy then widened in shock.

"It's a doll."Mikki whispered once she realized there was a lack of blood. Seemingly out of nowhere an older version on the doll practically in pure white landed on its feet next to the broken doll as Mikki was constrained from moving by thousands of spider silk threads.

"Very observant of you." The young man replied.

"So you're my real opponent?" Mikki asked annoyed as she struggled to try and break free.

"Your opponent is Gingerbread, that never changed." The man pointed out as he walked up to her as she kicked and pulled trying to break free as he punched his ring into one of his boxes releasing a broom.

"A Broom? Ok how weak does this guy think I am?" Mikki thought annoyed as the young man started to float into the air.

"So naïve so very naïve." He cooed as he pointed the end of the broom at Mikki causing a shower of knives flew from the brooms bristles making gold sparks as they hit the ground then exploding as the young man trailed them up towards Mikki.

"Crap!" Mikki thought as she struggled even more as the knives got closer and closer with each explosion. Mikki eventually got one of her arms free allowing her to punch her Ring into one of her box weapons as she was enveloped in the thick ashy smoke the explosions created which Gingerbread continued to riddle with knives. Once he was sure that Mikki looked like human Swiss cheese he stopped his assault with a smirk as he waited for the smoke to clear. Gingerbreads eyes widen in shock and anger when the smoke cleared to show Mikki had escaped from his web and was continuing to hide in the remaining smoke. At the slightest hint of noise Gingerbread Quickly spun around just in time to see a tiger pounce through the air at him mouth wide open as it roared pulling him down from the air as it pinned him to the floor with a loud thud. As the tiger went for the fatal blow by ripping it's teeth trough Gingerbread's neck Mikki watch through a light blue glass eye piece that Mikki had placed over her right eye, horrified as saw her once small tiger Tora started to float into the air then was violently flung to the far wall, collapsing as she hit the ground. " Tora!" Mikki yelled recieveing no response from the beast as Ginger bread floated back into the air with a smirk, noticing that several of his knives had made contact with Mikki's flesh from his previous barrage. Enraged Mikki aimed for Gingerbread when a sharp pain in her shoulder caused her to misfire barely missing Gingerbread as she collapsed to her knees, blood seeping through her sleeve as spiders crawled out of the neck of her shirt. Mikki held her shoulder as she winced while glaring at Gingerbread.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" Gingerbread asked with a laugh. "So naïve, so very naïve." Grigerbread stated as he snapped his fingers causing Mikki's leg to start bleeding as spiders ripped through her flesh.

Bang. Mikki fired her pistol hitting the man in the same place that she had shot the doll as Tora pounced on Ginger bread once more pinning him to the floor again this time not hesitating to bit his neck and rip off his head. "Good Riddance." Mikki thought as she got up from the floor and walked up to the man and the doll only to stop in horror. "They're both dolls." Mikki said as she took a step back as she opened her storage box with her ring and retrieved a grenade which she used to blow up the two dolls. "Where are you, you coward!" Mikki yelled as she looked around the room to find no one there. Mikki relaxed as she started to collapse back to the ground only to be caught and supported by Tora. Mikki turned sharply to face the shaking vent. Mikki closed her left eye as she examined the vent through her eye piece only. "Terri?" Mikki thought as she recognized the black figure that showed up on the light blue screen of the eye piece. After scanning the rest of the room and finding no one else was there Mikki limped to the vent. "Crap." Mikki thought once she realized that the vent was too high up to reach even with Tora's help. "Terri come on out." Mikki called to the vent as she allowed Tora to go back in her box. A few moments later the grate in front of the vent busted out of its place as a black Phoenix few through followed by Terri jumping out and landing on top of Mikki.

"Mikki?" Terri asked as she looked around the room.

"Down here." Mikki crocked out from underneath her friend.

"Oops." Terri replied as she quickly got off Mikki and helped her up.

"You finished your fight before me?" Mikki asked as she dusted herself off.

"Uh." Terri started but was cut off by the large smile that spread across Mikki's face.

"We're getting better at this." Mikki said happily as she looked up at the vent. "Now if we finished chances are the others have too. We should probably gather them together so we can get out."Mikki added as Terri stared at her flabbergasted. "By the way great idea using the vents of course they'd be a good way to travel around they have the clean air so they obviously can't be connected to the halls which are full of neuro" Mikki was about to finish when the door to her room opened. Mikki and Terri turned to face the door horrified by the idea that neurotoxins where entering the room.

"Crap that jerk byakuran was gonna kill me anyways." Mikki thought as she quickly moved to cover her mouth with her hand that was attacted to her uninjured shoulder.

"Reborn?" Terri asked confused, one by the fact that there was no gas leaking into the room and two that Reborn was entering Mikki's room.

"What on earth is he doing?! Aw man he's totally gonna chew me out once he notices all the blood. Dang it all." Mikki thought as she started to get a little woozy but pushed through it.

"you two really thought he'd fill the hall with neurotoxin?" Reborn asked with a chuckle.

"It seemed possible. The guy is trying to kill us because he's bored." Mikki pointed out with a shrug.

"Wait Terri? How did you." Reborn started then stop as a smirk spread across his face. "did you climb through the vents?" Reborn asked Terri amused.

"So what if I did?" Terri asked defensively.

"That would be funny that's what." Reborn replied confidently. "come on let's go and get the others." Reborn said as he waved for Mikki and Terri to follow as he reentered the hallway. Reborn turned back around when he noticed how long it was taking for the two girls to leave the room. When he looked back he found Terri well ahead of Mikki who was walking walk out of the room with a slight limp as she left a light trail of blood leading back to where they were standing before. Mikki looked at Reborn to find him shaking his head as he walked over causing Mikki to wince knowing that she was about to get repremended.

"Why is he mad at me? I didn't do any thing wrong. I did exactly what he told me to do." Mikki thought as her fight or flight insticted kicked back in.

"Mikki I thought I told you," Reborn started only to be cut off by Mikki.

"Would you stop that?!" Mikki yelled frustrated as she stopped walked and turned to face Reborn. "I did what you told me to do and I still almost got killed!" Mikki barked before she begain to limp away again frustrated with herself while maintining some selfworth in her posture. "I struck first but the first one was a decoy. I need time to think, Thats just how I work." Mikki thought annoyed as she held her head. "Crap I just yelled at him. He probably hates me now." Mikki thought then winced as she felt a hand on her good shoulder.

"Mikki." Reborn started again. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, I'm sorry I snapped. I just get snippy when I feel mortal." Mikki explained to Reborn even though she didnt turn to face him.

"I understand." Reborn replied before walking ahead of Mikki. "If you say your fine, then I believe you. If you can, check on one of the others." Reborn stated before walking out of the room. Mikki sighed as she exited the room as well.

"Naturally, Terri chose Gokkudera's and Reborn picked Tsuna's leaving me to choose between Yamamoto and Ryouhei." Mikki thought annoyed. "Ryouhei was pretty beat up from practice while Yamamoto wasn't but Ryouhei has had more over all training with fighting while Yamamoto has not." Mikki thought as she looked between the two doors. With a sigh Mikki grabbed the door knob with the rain symbol over it and went inside to find Yamamoto laying on the ground bleeding. "Yamamoto!" Mikki yelled as she ran over to his side to find that his ring was luckily still there. "Ok that's good, still have to stop the bleeding. Gosh dang it all this is why I hate short shorts." Mikki thought as she cursed her lack of materials to work with. Mikki used his sword to cut the buttons off his shirt so she could remove it and cut it up for bandages then removed the Tie she was wearing from around her neck and tied it around the pressure point above the gash in Yamamoto's right arm to slow the bleeding. The right sleeve of yamamotos shirt was cut in a spiral to increase the length of material that she had to work with allowing for more of the material to be wrapped around the large gash in his side. Mikki did the same to the left sleeve tying the end of the left sleeves material to the end of the right sleeve so she could continued bandaging Yamamoto's torso. Mikki then proceeded to bandage the gash in his arm and legs in a similar fashion until the bleeding was under control. Well I never thought I'd say this but thank you mom for sending me to girl's camp for four years and making me become a leader for another two years after that." Mikki thought with a sigh as Yamamoto began to stabilize.

"What happened to him?" Terri asked as she, Gokkudera and Ryouhei entered the room.

"He looks extremely bad." Ryouhei said quietly.

"Yeah." Mikki replied just as quietly as she got up from kneeling next to Yamamoto. "You three need to stay here and guard him. I'm gonna check on Tsuna and I don't think Yamamoto won his battle." Mikki stated trying her best to point out her fear of further attacks against their fallen friend but in not so few of words. Mikki walked into the hall only to hear the sound of a door opening from her far left by the elevator. Mikki turned to look only to find the orange haired man she took the key card from. Mikki squeaked from surprise then hurried over to Tsuna's room and closed the door quickly behind herself, leaning against it as if that would have any added effect.

"Mikki what are you doing here?" Reborn asked as he walked over to the door.

"I came to check on Tsuna but the guy I stole the card from just entered the hall and." Mikki started to explain when a loud banging from the other side of the door cut her off.

"Take care of Tsuna I'll take care of the guy in the hall." Reborn stated as he held on to the doorknob so the man couldn't get in.

"Right." Mikki replied as she walked over to a giant crater in the floor where Byakuran laid in a bloody puddle. "Ew but definitely deserved." Mikki thought as she paused for a moment remembering the poor woman who lost everything because of this man then shook her head before continuing to Tsuna's side. "Great his shirt is completely unuseable for bandages. Mikki thought as she looked at the shredded garment that was barely clinging to Tsuna's limp frame.

"Hey Mikki." Mikki heard Reborn call to her from behind.

"Yeah?" Mikki replied without shifting her focus from bandaging Tsuna.

"I think I just found our ticket back to the past." Reborn stated now closer than before.

"And what might that be?" Mikki asked as she turned around to see the orange haired man and a blond she had never seen before standing next to Reborn.

"What the heck I thought you said you'd take care of him not let him in so we can chat over some tea!" Mikki exclaimed as she fell back from shock. " And whose that?" Mikki motioned to the blond.

"Spanner and Soichi t your service." The Blond replied making a gesture to himself and to the orange haired man as he mentioned the names.

"What?"Mikki asked confused as Spanner walked pasted her and picked up Tsuna from the ground so he could carry Tsuna over his shoulder.

"They're insiders from Vongola HQ." Reborn stated as he watched the two take Tsuna into the other room where Yamamoto was resting.

"I see," Mikki started as she and Reborn followed behind. "Do you have any more of those pills from Gainnini?" Mikki asked Reborn curiously.

"I did but I gave the last one to Tsuna." Reborn replied honestly causing Mikki to sigh.

"I guess we'll have to get Yamamoto treated once we get out of here." Mikki stated as she watched Spanner tuck a few items into Tsuna's pants pocket after laying him on the floor next to Yamamoto.

"Wait a second." Terri piped up as a light bulb went off over her head. "We defeated the bad guy right?" Terri asked to which there was a mix group response of nods and 'yes' "So why aren't we home?" Terri pointed out which caused most of the group to look around and realize that Terri was on to something.

"That's because we have to fire up the machine that's holding your older selves in limbo. Once we do that you'll have 15 minutes then you'll be sent to your time frame." Spanner explained.

"We'd do that now but we wanted to make sure that everyone was ok beforehand." Shoichi added.

"What about Kyoko, Haru and the others?" Ryouhei asked obviously concerned about his sisters welfare.

"They'll be sent back as well no matter what their current location is." Shoichi answered as he pushed his glasses up so they would stop falling down his face.

"That's a Relief" Mikki thought happily.

"So what are you waiting for?" Gokkudera replied as he looked over to Spanner and Shoichi. "Let get home I'm tired of this futuristic nightma-" Gokkudera was about to finish shis statement when a small cat attacked his face. "Uri stop it!" Gokkudera yelled as he tried to pull the cat off his face causing the group to laugh at the honestly comical scene until Terri managed to get the cat off Gokkudera and calmly resting in her arms.

"Well head down to the basement and start the process now." Spanner stated then he and Shoichi left the room.

"So 15 minutes and our lives will be back to normal. Well as normal as they get." Mikki mused happily as she looked around at mostly everyone's triumphantly happy faces.

"Mikki can I talk with you for a few minutes?" Reborn asked quietly so he didn't catch anyone elses attention.

"Sure whats up?" Mikki asked just as quietly but was gently pulled away from the group and into the hallway.

"Things aren't going to go back to normal. Not yet at least." Reborn admitted to her.

"What do you mean?" Mikki asked confused as Reborn shuffled through his coat pocket and produced a familiar piece of paper.

"My ten years older self left me a note letting me know that the man who cursed me would be in Japan 2 days after we get back." Reborn stated. "If I can get rid of him then my older self said the curse would be broken." Reborn continued to explain as Mikki looked away to the floor.

"What if he gets to you before you get to him? What if the reason he's even in Japan is to hunt you down?" Mikki pointed out.

"I know I can do it because I've already done it before and what you told me a few days ago confirmed that it worked." Reborn pointed out causing Mikki to stare at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Mikki asked unsure of what Reborn ment.

"Facial hair, my older self had facial hair." Reborn stated as if that was suppose to mean something to Mikki.

"If I hadn't been for all the crazy crap I've been through these past few years I would have thought you needed psychiatric help." Mikki thought.

"I don't age, not a single part of me ages. If none of me ages then none of my cells die either and hair namely facial hair can only be grown if new cells of protein are created, my body is frozen in time so that means no new proteins, white blood cells sure but protein not so much. If I have facial hair in the future that means that I start to age especially if it was starting to grey." Reborn explained with a confident smile.

"That weirdly makes a lot of since." Mikki admitted still trying to figure out how that made since. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"My older self's message said I needed to be sure to bring you with." Reborn explained which caught Mikki by surprise.

"Just let me know when and where and I'll do it." Mikki replied after a few moments of thought.

"Great." Reborn said with his signature smirk before the group was sent back to their proper time in a much missed cloud of pink smoke.

* * *

sorry again about the wait. hopefully you guy's liked this little update and are looking forward to the next one. (By the way yes I'm vering a little(a lot) bit from what actually happens in the manga/anime. my excuse is because there are added character that reacted differently to different sinerios it cause alterations in the timeline. hopefully thats a good enough excuse.)


	50. Terri's Chapter 26

It's Update Time!

Looks like it's time for things to wind down. At most 3 more chapter. Thats it. Make sure you get your vote in before the next chapter is posted. Techniquely thats the last chapter and the two after that are the epilogs.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's

Song suggestion: Repeat by david guetta and jessie J

* * *

Poof!

Terri looked around as her surroundings suddenly changed back to the familiar and safe setting of Tsuna's Room.

"We're back." Gokkudera stated happily as he looked around the newly messy room as well to find that the bag of popcorn that Terri left was now practically empty. "Looks like we made ourselves feel right at home too" Gokkudera said with a small chuckled until he realized that Yamamoto and Tsuna where both still injured and lying on the floor.

"We need to call the hospital." Ryouhei pointed out solemnly even though he could use some medical attention as well.

"Yeah." Gokkudera agreed, while he wasn't a fan of Yamamoto he had to admitted the poor guy looked pretty beat up.

"So what are we gonna tell their parents." Terri asked curiously causing them to all look at each other.

"An extreme Rustling match?" Tsuna's mother and Yamamoto asked at the same time as they looked to Reborn for further explanation.

"Yes I did advise them against it but it seems they didn't listen." Reborn replied just letting the lie take its course.

"Was that really the best that we could come up with?" Terri thought as she deadpanned. "I hope I never become that dense once I'm a parent." Terri thought which caused images of the nursey in her 10 years older self's house. "Bad brain, stop thinking. Thinking is dangerous." Terri thought unhappily as she tossed the memory from her mind.

"We should probably head home. Don't you think?" Mikki quietly suggested to which Terri nodded. The two wordlessly walked back to their apartments and after opening the door terri realized something quite profound.

"We still have out box weapons." Terri stated alarmed as she looked down to her waist where the boxes clung to her belt. "We just walked across town with our box weapons fully exposed." Terri added as Mikki looked down at her belt as well.

"Huh, would you look at that." Mikki stated bewildered. "I wouldn't worry about it, everyone probably just thought we where cosplaying as some obscure third party original character or something." Mikki pointed out which caused Terri to relax slightly.

"I guess you're right." Terri replied as she looked over to her beloved kitchen. "Oh how I missed you." Terri thought as she walked into the kitchen and started preparing dinner while Mikki went to take a shower. "Back to square one." Terri thought happily at the idea of a normal dinner and a normal night eating normal food in front of their normal television. "Boring" Terri caught her subconscious whine. "What?" Terri thought confused causing her to stop in her tracks. "Boring!" Terri's subconscious yelled. "Look it may be a little boring but at least" Terri started but was cut off as there was a knocking on the door. Terri looked to the bathroom to see steam starting to leak from under the door. "Looks like I got it." Terri thought as she walked over to the door and opened it to find Gokkudera standing there. "Gokkudera, Hi." Terri stated pleasantly surprised by his presence.

"Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that Tsuna and Yamamoto made it to the hospital ok and they're stable."Gokkudera stated calmly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for letting me know. I was worried about them." Terri stated honestly.

"Yeah so," Gokkudera started as he looked away.

"Would you, Like to stay for dinner?" Terri asked curiously with a soft smile. Gokkudera looked back to Terri with a small half smile.

"I'd like that." Gokkudera replied as he walked into the apartment closing the door behind him as Terri ran off to the kitchen. Gokkudera plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV as he waited for the meal to be finished.

"Gokkudera could I get your help with setting the table?" Terri asked as she heard the shower turn off.

"Sure." Gokkudera replied as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Where are the plates?" Gokkudera asked as he looked through the cabinets.

"I got it." Mikki said from the kitchen entrance as she walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the kitchen from Gokkudera.

"Mikki you should change into normal clothes we have a guest." Terri chided as she noted that Mikki was only wearing a pink tank top and grey pajama pants with penguins on them.

"Don't mind me, I'm not hungry, I'm gonna head to bed after I set the table." Mikki replied as she walked out of the kitchen with the plates, cups and silverware and put them on the table.

"Oh what's wrong?" Terri asked confused.

"I haven't had a good night's sleep in three days" Mikki pointed out with a small laugh as she grabbed the water pitcher from the fridge and started filling the glasses.

"Oh yeah," Terri replied as if she had forgotten that they just came back from the future.

"Before you go." Gokkudera started as Mikki placed the pitcher in the center of the table. "Reborn asked me to give you this." Gokkudera stated as he took a carefully folded envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to Mikki.

"Oh?" Mikki asked in response as she accepted the letter.

"Ok major De ja vu." Terri thought as she watched Mikki walk back to her room with the envelope in a tired and nonchalant manner. Terri looked at Gokkudera after Mikki closed the door to the bedroom. "Please tell me there isn't a bomb in that one." Terri stated as she put the small pot of rice next to the water pitcher and a plate of fried fish and veggies on the other side of the pitcher.

"There is not a bomb in the letter." Gokkudera stated with a chuckle.

"Thank heavens."Terri breathed as she and Gokkudera sat at the table to eat. Terri and Gokkudera had been chatting and eating for only five minutes when a large thud was heard from the bedroom causing Terri to fly from her chair to the bedroom door to find Mikki Scrambling around the room with a duffle bag as she tried to simultaneously put on jeans and pack the bag with supplies.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" Terri exclaimed as she noticed the knocked over night stand with papers scattered across the floor with red X's through names and mug shots.

"Can't talk gotta pack."Mikki said in a hurried ton as she ran over to the dresser and opened the top drawer and put a few pairs of socks and underwear into the bag.

"For what?" Terri asked she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I have a new mission I have to leave in thirty minutes." Mikki replied as she pulled one of her dresses from the closet and shoved it in to the bag with a pair of skinny jeans that where hanging next to the dress.

"Thirty minutes? Mikki you need to rest you just finished your last mission. They're running you like a dog." Terri pointed out concerned for her overworked friend.

"Yeah I know but I can't refuse this one. It's too important." Mikki replied as she shoved a short sleeve red shirt and a black and grey striped long sleeve shirt into the bag.

"Mikki how much sleep have you gotten in the past five days?" Terri asked worried.

"I donno three, Maybe four hours a day." Mikki estimated as she threw a pair of shoes and a pair of heels into the bag then zipped the main section shut then hurried to the bathroom to pack her toothbrush hairbrush and toothpaste.

"You're crazy" Terri replied as she watched Mikki rush for the door.

"What was your first clue?" Mikki replied with a smile as she quickly sat on the ground so she could start putting her shoes on.

"Well the fact that you're about to go down to the lobby to meet up with Reborn while wearing a low cut tank top and no bra is a good hint." Terri pointed out causing Mikki to look down at her shirt.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Mikki sighed as she tied up her shoe. Terri rolled her eyes as she walked back to the bedroom and grabbed a black button down shirt and Mikki's contact case.

"You forgot two" Terri replied as she draped the shirt over Mikki's head and tossed the contact case on top of the bag.

"Thanks." Mikki replied as she stood up while putting on the button down shirt when her Eyes bugged open. "Crap I almost forgot my box weapons." Mikki added as she ran back to the bedroom. Terri once again rolled her Eyes before going back to the dining room table where she sat next to Gokkudera.

"Be safe!" Terri called as Mikki ran out the door slamming it behind her. Terri winced slightly at the bang causing Gokkudera to chuckle lightly.

"Calm down mama hen she'll be fine." Gokkudera said comfortingly.

"I know, It's just, strange." Terri replied as she looked at her plate of half eaten food.

"How so?" Gokkudera asked curiously.

"For a while I thought everything had gone back to normal but, there she goes running off to do more mafia business. Heck I wonder if she even knows she's actually a Mafia lord." Terri stated forgetting that she was the only one besides Reborn who knew that.

"She's a what?" Gokkudera asked with a disbelieving stare. "She's good but she's not that good."

"Yeah," Terri said with a nervous laugh before taking a sip of her water.

"Hey Terri." Gokkudera stated in order to get her attention which effectively got her to look at him.

"I was just wondering." Gokkudera started then looked to the wall as if it would give him some kind of inspiration before taking a deep breath. "I was wondering if you're able to stay if you'd want to maybe," Gokkudera started again but couldn't get the words out causing Terri to stare at him confused as he looked at the wall once again blushing. Terri looked at the wall confused even more than ever when she found nothing there.

"Gokkudera are you ok?" Terri asked concerned. "His face keeps getting redder and redder. Is he getting sick?" Terri's mind raced as she put her hand to his forehead "Yikes you're burning up." Terri stated as she pulled her hand back before standing up. "Let's get you to the couch so you can lay down for a bit." Terri stated as she took Gokkudera by the hand so she could help him over.

"No that's not it I'm fine." Gokkudera started only to be cut off.

"You and Mikki are both so stubborn; if you're sick then you're sick." Terri stated as they walked over to the couch until Gokkudera pulled his hand out of Terri's causing her to look at him concerned as he looked at the ground.

"I'm not sick. I," Gokkudera started then looked directly into Terri's eyes, "I'm trying to tell you I love you, and if you get to stay I want you to be mine." Gokkudera stated rather loudly causing Terri to stare at him in shock.

"I, You," Terri stuttered as she tried to collect her thoughts. "I am so glad Mikki didn't hear that. I'd never hear the end of it." Terri thought leaving Gokkudera without an answer. "I don't" Terri started causing Gokkudera to look away hurt. "See how I could refuse." Terri finished with a giddy grin causing Gokkudera to stare at her in disbelief before a huge smile spread across his face as he Picked Terri up and spun her around lightly before planting a kiss on her lips as he put her down. Terri giggled with delight after they broke apart as she smiled. "Well let's just hope we get some good news in the mail soon." Terri said happily as Gokkudera Rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sure we will."Gokkudera stated with a small smile before kissing Terri on the nose.

After the two finished a rather distracted meal and said their not so brief goodbyes for the night Teri walked to her room with a happy skip in her step. After changing into her pajamas Terri flopped onto her bed with a giddy smile before cuddling up with her pillow.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Snooze.

Beep. Beep.

Snooze.

Beeep.

Click. Terri turned off her alarm allowing her to peacefully fall back asleep for the third time. After a few more hours of sleep Terri rolled over so she could look at her alarm clock. "What the, how the crap did I sleep until noon!" Terri yelled as she threw the covers from off of herself as she bolted to her closet so she could grab her school uniform and quickly changed before running to school. Terri waited until the bell rang before entering the class where she found the teacher glaring at her.

"Terri, you're very late." The teacher stated upset.

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again," Terri replied as she bowed her head.

"And where is Mikki?" The teacher asked more annoyed then before.

"Uh, didn't she send in a note?" Terri asked curiously.

"No." The teacher replied bluntly.

"Well you see," Terri started as she looked over to Gokkudera and Kyoko. "That's because she's ill. She got some saint whites day chocolate and apparently the guy thought it was a good idea to put egg in it and it gave her food poisoning." Terri lied while looking the teacher directly in the eyes. "That's why I was late she was puking everywhere. And I needed to stay with her until she stopped." Terri added to her lie which obviously grossed out the teacher.

"I see." The teacher replied "Next time let doctors deal with illness. Take your seat." The teacher stated right before the bell rang. After a grueling three hours of school Terri got up from her desks and stretched out a bit before seeing Gokkudera walk over to her.

"Hey Gokkudera what's" Terri started but stopped as Gokkudera's lips crashed against hers causing the Gokkudera fan club to gasp.

"P.D.A!(Public Display of Affection)" Terri mentally flagged, her face turned red as Gokkudera pulled away with a smirk.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Gokkudera asked either completely oblivious to the girls crying in the doorway or he was ignoring them on purpose.

"I, uh, I just needed to get some groceries then I was planning on watching TV or maybe reading a book." Terri replied honestly which caused Gokkudera to chuckle.

"Well lead the way then." Gokkudera stated then followed Terri out of the room and past the girls that were all glaring at her. After about twenty or thirty minute Gokkudera and Terri made it into the small grocery store.

"Ok if you're willing to go and grab brown sugar, tortilla, and egg noodles I'll be here in the meat section." Terri stated as she walked to the small refrigerated section of the store.

"Ok I'll be right back." Gokkudera replied as we walked away to find the thing Terri listed for him.

"Hmmm, Salmon or tuna?" Terri thought as she picked up two small packages and looked at the prices. "Salmon." Terri thought bluntly as she quickly put the Tuna back. Terri had place several other small bundles of white meat in her small shopping basket by the time that Gokkudera had returned.

"That's a lot of meat don't you think?" Gokkudera pointed out.

"Not really." Terri replied as she put a small thing of ground beef into the basket. "Mikki rarely buys meat even though she likes to eat it. When she does she only ever gets the really cheap stuff. She's trying to save as much money as she can for college."

"What about you. Aren't you worried about having to pay for college?" Gokkudera asked curiously.

"Not as much no. The way I see it why stress over something so small. These are the years we are supposed to remember forever. I don't want to remember consistently worrying about a too tight budget just so I could save three or four dollars." Terri explained as she and Gokkudera walked over to the register. "I want to remember all the good times I have and all the cool people I meet."

"That's actually a pretty good way to look at it," Gokkudera replied with a smile. After waiting in line for far too long Gokkudera walked Terri back home where he helped her put away the small amount of groceries that she bought before sitting on the couch and watching TV with Gokkudera. Before long dinner came and went and so did the time. Terri yawned as she looked over to the clock which read ten pm. Gokkudera chuckled after looking at the clock himself before standing up from his place on the couch. "I guess I should let you get some sleep so you remember to wake up tomorrow." Gokkudera joked as Terri stood up as well so she could walk him to the door. After a kiss good night Terri picked up her abandon cell phone to find she had a text message.

"I'm Bored " the message from Mikki read causing Terri to chuckle as she dialed Mikki's number.

"Hello bored it's nice to meet you." Terri greeted once Mikki picked up her phone.

"Hardy har." Mikki replied "How are you doing?"

"Good, almost skipped school, Gokkudera and I are officially dating, I bought some groceries oh and I" Terri listed but was cut off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you what?" Mikki asked he shock translated well through the garbled cell phone reception.

"I went grocery shopping?" Terri replied confused.

"no the other thing." Mikki stated in response.

"I almost skipped school?" Terri played.

"The thing in the middle" Mikki stated obviously annoyed.

"Oh that, I'm dating Gokkudera." Terri said happily.

"I take it you'll be staying with me in Japan then." Mikki pointed out slyly.

"if we get in then yes I'm staying." Terri partially confirmed.

"Yes!" Mikki stated happily. Terri could only guess that Mikki was holding back from dancing around happily considering the large amount of background noise.

"So where are you?"Terri asked curiously.

"I, Uh, um." Mikki stubbled causing Terri to glare at her phone turning it on speaker as she walked into her bedroom so she could change into her pajamas.

"Spit it out" Terri said annoyed as she started to change.

"I'm at casino that's built into the hotel I'm staying at?" Mikki replied questioningly and hesitantly.

"You're where?" Terri asked unamused as she pulled her night shirt over her head.

"What it's not illegal." Mikki replied then paused. "I think."

"You think?!" Terri practically screamed to the phone as she put on her pajama pants.

"I gotta go." Mikki stated calmly.

"Mikki don't you dare hang up on" Terri started but was cut off by the dead call tone. "Me." Terri glared at the phone as she snatched it up from the bed. "Great she hung up on me. She tells me she's bored then she hangs up on me." Terri ranted as she flopped onto her bed then fell asleep.

The next four day had a similar pattern, Terri would wake up for school, then run in only a few minute before the bell. Talk to The gang that slowly started to get released from the hospital, then tell the teacher that Mikki was still sick. After school Terri and Gokkudera would walk around town for a little before going to Either Terri's place or Gokkudera's place where they'd have dinner and watch TV until ten pm. Every night Terri would call Mikki or vise versa and they'd talk for a little before going to bed and repeating the process.

"So when are you going to be back?" Terri asked Mikki curiously.

"Let's see tomorrow is Saturday right?" Mikki asked in response.

"Yeah, last I checked Saturday comes after Friday."Terri joked.

"Well then if that's the case then I should be home right around." Mikki paused as Terri noted that the apartment door opened. "Now" Mikki yelled into the apartment. Terri dropped her phone on her bed as she ran out of the room and down the hall to find Mikki dropping her bag on the couch and falling into the seat next to it.

"Mikki!" Terri exclaimed happily once her friend was in her sight.

"Terri!" Mikki replied but not as loudly since she was exhausted. Terri closed the door before walking over to Mikki and sitting next to her.

"How was the trip?" Terri asked curiously.

"It was interesting I'll say that much." Mikki replied as she rubbed her temples while leaning back against the seat.

"Oh really?" Terri asked curiously.

"Yep," Mikki replied dodging Terri's un asked question. "Anything good come in the mail?

"The mail." Terri replied with a shocked face causing Mikki to laugh lightly.

"Yeah the mail. You know four very important letter two for each of us that deside our fates. That mail." Mikki teased as Terri turned pink. "You forgot to check didn't you?" Mikki asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I, uh, thought you'd want to do the honors of checking the mail." Terri fibbed.

"Right" Mikki replied not buying it in the least. "Well the mail waited this long it can wait until the morning" Mikki replied as she got out of her seat and walked to her bed.

And wait, the mail did. The next morning Mikki and Terri groggily arose from their beds and shuffled slowly towards the kitchen until they saw the mail key hanging on its push pin by the door. The two girls blinked a couple times then looked at each other before looking back at the key then they both sprinted for the key. Terri grabbed it and ran out the door with Mikki trailing behind as they walked down the flights of stairs until they were in the mail lobby standing in front of their mailbox.

"Mail, mail, mail. Mail!" Terri thought as she ripped open the mailbox to find four similarly shaped envelopes. "There here!" Terri announced happily as she and Mikki hugged in the lobby jumping and screaming in their pajamas. The two girls ran back to their room with their loot ready to tear the envelopes to shreds so they could read the content inside.

Mikki was about to do just that when Terri put her hand over Mikki's. "Wait. We should open them with the gang." Terri suggested earning a pout from Mikki. "Come on don't you want to celebrate with them?" Terri pointed out with a smile which caused Mikki to roll her eyes.

"I guess" Mikki said in mock impatience. The two girls hurried into the bedroom leaving the letters on the table as they got changed into street clothes then grabbed the letters once more before rushing over to Tsuna's place. The girls arrived around ten am and where happily greeted by Tsuna's mom.

"Good morning girls. You're up early I see." Tsuna's mother stated happily as she welcomed them into the house. "Tsu-kun you have guests!" Tsuna's mother called up the stairs then looked back to Mikki and Terri. "The others aren't here yet and I think Reborn is still asleep. He came in late last night. Something about a short term tutor job elsewhere." Tsuna's mother explained as she looked at the ceiling obviously curious about the subject.

"Do you know when the others will be here?" Terri asked as Mikki stared intently at the letters in her own hands.

"Most likely they'll be here in an hour or two." Tsuna's mother replied pleasantly. "Are those your college letters?" Tsuna's mother asked curiously as she noticed the letters.

"Yep, we're planning on waiting until everyone is here so we can open them." Mikki replied with an excited smile.

"I'll send them up stairs straight away then." Tsuna's mother stated as the two girls walked towards the stairs.

"Thank you." They called back as they made their way up the stairs. As Tsuna's mother predicted the gang slowly gathered together each with their own envelopes.

"It looks like everyone's here." Tsuna stated happily as he looked around the room at all of his friends then nervously down at his envelope.

"Go on Tsuna open it." Reborn said confidently as he sat down on Tsuna's bed. Tsuna hesitantly opened the letter and slipped the paper out with his eyes shut then slowly peeped one eye open. "No way, I got in." Tsuna breathed happily. "I got in!" Tsuna announced louder as everyone cheered happily for him everyone took turned opening and reading there acceptance letters until only Mikki and Terri where left.

"Ok state side letters first?" Mikki suggested to Terri.

"At the same time?"Terri suggested in response to which Mikki nodded. Bothe girls slowly and delicately opened the envelopes despite the desire to tear them to shreds and just open the Japanese college letters.

"Accepted" Terri said with a soft smile.

"Accepted" Mikki stated as well then picked up the second more coveted letter. Terri opened her second letter first.

"Accepted" Terri cheered as Mikki happily opened her letter and read the paper insided

"…" Mikkis smile slowly faded.

"Mikki what does you're say?" Terri asked curiously.

"…Rejected" Mikki replied as she looked up at the group she had gotten so attached to. "Looks like I'm heading home."

* * *

Yep, poor Mikki is going state side. I have to admit it does suck when colleges reject you. They might as well send by your application with a big fat red LOL written on it. Well I look forward to seeing you next time. Hopefully you'll stick around for the epilogs.


	51. Mikki's chapter 26

Well here it is. The technical last chapter if you dont plan on reading the epilogs of epic cuteness. I figured i'd take a little time to say thank you for reading my story the whole way through. It really makes me happy when I see that people keep coming back to read the latest chapter. It's been a great adventure.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Song suggestion: Take My Hand by The Cab

On to the last chapter.

* * *

"Gokkudera could I get your help with setting the table?" Mikki could hear Terri ask as she turned the shower off.

"Gokkudera is here?" Mikki thought as she steped out of the shower and started drying herself off.

"Sure." Gokkudera replied as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Does he even know where the plates are?" Mikki thought as she slipped into a pink low cut tank top a clean pair of underwear and her favorite grey pajama pants with penguins on them.

"Where are the plates?" Gokkudera asked as he looked through the cabinets.

"Apparently not," Mikki thought as she slung the towel around her neck and walked to the kitchen. "I got it." Mikki said from the kitchen entrance as she walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the kitchen from Gokkudera.

"Mikki you should change into normal clothes we have a guest." Terri chided as she watched a pan of frying fish and veggies.

"I guess that's true." Mikki thought as she retrieve glasses and silverware from there rightful places while Gokkudera watched Terri cook.

"Don't mind me, I'm not hungry, I'm gonna head to bed after I set the table." Mikki replied as she walked out of the kitchen with the plates, cups and silverware and put them on the table.

"Oh what's wrong?" Terri asked confused.

"I haven't had a good night's sleep in three days" Mikki pointed out with a small laugh as she grabbed the water pitcher from the fridge and started filling the glasses. "I'd usually say two years but I think that's exaduarting a bit" Mikki thought with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Terri replied as if she had forgotten that they just came back from the future.

"Seriously?" Mikki thought amused by her friend's forgetfulness.

"Before you go." Gokkudera started as Mikki placed the pitcher in the center of the table. "Reborn asked me to give you this." Gokkudera stated as he took a carefully folded envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to Mikki.

"Oh?" Mikki asked in response as she accepted the letter. "Huh, he hasn't given me a real letter mission in a while. Must be important." Mikki thought as she walked back to the bedroom closing the door behind her before she sat on the edge of her bed and opened the letter.

" Blah blah blah mission, Blah blah blah location of meeting blah blah blah required equipment." Mikki mentally skimmed through the letter when a smaller neatly folded piece of paper fell to the floor. Curiously Mikki picked up the paper from the floor and put the letter she was reading before in her lap so she could unfold the extra note.

"Do you want a future with me?" the note read with yes and no each written over a small empty box causing Mikki to stare at it confused.

"Is this another prank mission?" Mikki mentally asked as she looked back to the letter to read it more carefully when she noticed she only had thirty minutes to get packed and meet Reborn at the lobby.

"Crap," Mikki thought as she hurried to open the night stand so she could shove the papers inside only to cause the nightstand to fall over spilling the papers everywhere including the note that she was holding. "I don't have time for this I clean it up later." Mikki thought as she ran for the duffle bag in the corner of the room. Mikki Scrambled around the room with the duffle bag as she tried to simultaneously put on jeans and pack the bag with supplies.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" Terri exclaimed after opening the door as she noticed the knocked over night stand with papers scattered across the floor with red X's through names and mug shots.

"Can't talk gotta pack."Mikki said in a hurried ton as she ran over to the dresser and opened the top drawer and put a few pairs of socks and underwear into the bag. Gosh dang it all where did that note go? And where's my assignment letter I need that still." Mikki thought worried.

"For what?" Terri asked she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I have a new mission I have to leave in thirty minutes." Mikki replied as she pulled one of her dresses from the closet and shoved it in to the bag with a pair of skinny jeans that where hanging next to the dress. "Ok if I just grab the basic essentials for every occasion I should be good and still meet the luggage weight requirement for the train." Mikki thought as she continued to hurry around the room.

"Thirty minutes? Mikki you need to rest you just finished your last mission. They're running you like a dog." Terri pointed out concerned for her overworked friend.

"Yeah I know but I can't refuse this one. It's too important." Mikki replied as she shoved a short sleeve red shirt and a black and grey striped long sleeve shirt into the bag. "I promised I'd help him." Mikki thought as she looked around to see if she needed anything else.

"Mikki how much sleep have you gotten in the past five days?" Terri asked worried.

"I donno three, Maybe four hours a day." Mikki averaged as she threw a pair of shoes and a pair of heels into the bag then zipped the main section shut then hurried to the bathroom to pack her toothbrush hairbrush and toothpaste. "If I'm being generous." Mikki mentally added as she looked around the bathroom for anything else she might need.

"You're crazy!" Terri replied as she watched Mikki rush for the door.

"What was your first clue?" Mikki replied with a smile as she quickly sat on the ground so she could start putting her shoes on. "It's not like I'm hurrying to meet what the rest of the world would see as a serial killer right?" Mikki mentally joked.

"Well the fact that you're about to go down to the lobby to meet up with Reborn while wearing a low cut tank top and no bra is a good hint." Terri pointed out causing Mikki to look down at her shirt.

"That is also an excellent point." Mikki mentally slapped herself for her forgetfulness.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Mikki sighed as she tied up her shoe. "Ok mental checklist, clothes check, personal products, check," Mikki's checklist was cut off as she felt something soft land on her head.

"You forgot two" Terri replied as she draped the shirt over Mikki's head and tossed the contact case on top of the bag.

"Thanks." Mikki replied as she stood up while putting on the button down shirt " Ok Personal product, check, Weapons, che" Mikki was about to think when her Eyes bugged open. "Crap I almost forgot my box weapons." Mikki added as she ran back to the bedroom. Mikki ran in and stared at the floor that was suspiciously clean of any papers and the night stand was back in it's up right position. "What the." Mikki thought as she rushed over to her dirty clothes where her box weapons were still attached to her pants and put them into her bag except for the one that held her pistol. Mikki quickly put on a bra before turned around to see Leon standing behind her with her mission paper in his mouth.

"Thank heavens." Mikki whispered as she picked up Leon and took the paper from his mouth as she fixed her posture. "You didn't happen to see a note about this big did you?" Mikki asked the lizard who just looked away and turn his tail into a question mark. "Right. of course you didn't." Mikki thought as she put Leon on her shoulder and slug her bag over the other shoulder.

"Be safe" Terri called as Mikki ran out the door slamming it behind her.

"Oops." Mikki thought as she hurried down the hall looking at her cell phone for the time. "Crap I have two minutes." Mikki thought as she mashed the down button for the elevator. "Screw this." Mikki thought after thirty seconds of waiting for the elevator. Mikki quickly hurried down the stairs and to the lobby where Reborn was waiting beside one of the doors. Mikki fixed her shirt before calmly walking over to Reborn. As Mikki approached Leon scurried down her shoulder grabbing the paper from her hand before climbing the rest of the way down Mikki's body then up Reborn's leg and into his hand where he transformed behind the paper so he was out of Mikki's view. Reborn cleared his throat as Leon morphed back to his original shape and climbed up Reborn's arm so he could rest on his shoulder.

"Well let's head out. Does Terri know where we're going?" Reborn asked as he put the paper into his pocket.

"No I figured it would be better if I didn't tell her." Mikki replied as they walked out of the building on over to a cab that was waiting for them.

"Probably a good idea." Reborn agreed as Mikki put her bag in the trunk next to his suit case.

"Yeah." Mikki said with a tired yawn as her eyes slowly shut after entering the cab.

"What the?!" Mikki jolted awake to find herself sitting in a soft bed in a light neatly put together room.

"Has anyone ever told you that you sleep like a rock?" Mikki heard Reborn say from the far corner of the room where he sat in a soft chair sipping what Mikki could only guess was an espresso.

"How long was I out?" Mikki asked as she got out of the bed happy to find that she slept in her day clothes.

"Let's see it's 8 in the morning now so, I'd say a solid twelve hours." Reborn replied as he turned the page of the newspaper that was in his lap.

"Geesh sorry about that."Mikki replied embarrassed. "Wait last I remember we were in the taxi. How did I get here? We still needed to go on the train." Mikki pointed out as she tried to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Luckily you slept like a limp rock." Reborn replied taking another sip of his drink. "I just put you over my shoulder." Reborn elaborated causing Mikki to be even more embarrasses as she tried to picture what that looked like. Mikki shook her head trying to rid herself of the image she created.

"And what about my bag?" Mikki asked curiously as she walked over to the large window next to reborn to find a small balcony outside

"Left it with the cab." Reborn replied shortly.

"You what?" Mikki asked with a light glare as she looked over to her left where Reborn was still sitting.

"Relax I'm joking. The cabby carried it," Reborn replied as he placed the empty cup on the nearby coffee table. "Even when you're asleep cabbies like you." Reborn mumbled as he looked to the ground in annoyance.

"Probably because they didn't have to carry my heavy carcass." Mikki Replied as she rolled her eyes causing Reborn to give her a small smirk and a chuckle as he stood up.

"Well regardless we still have a lot to do today. I'll be out side when you're ready." Reborn stated as he folded the news paper then tossed it lightly onto the bed before walking out of the room.

"Right we were suppose to do surveillance the second we got in." Mikki mentally chided herself for her weakness. "Oh well what's done is done." Mikki thought as she striped down and changed into the pair of dark skinny jeans, black and grey striped hooded long sleeve shirt then put the red shirt on over top making sure to pull the hood out so it wasn't hidden under the red fitted t-shirt. After putting on a pair of black converse sneakers and ankle sock Mikki hurried out the door with her box weapons to find Reborn Waiting by the door like he said he would. Mikki and Reborn walked to the longitude, latitude point written on the note from ten years older reborn to find them self in a small wooded park by the airport that the hotel they were staying at was connected to.

"So this is where we're gonna find them?" Mikki asked as she looked around the secluded clearing in the woods.

"Seems like it." Reborn replied as he looked around. "Well wake up early tomorrow and make sure that we're ready and in position." Reborn stated as he walked around the small clearing.

" And what is that exactly?" Mikki asked as she looked around.

"I need you to be ground level here." Reborn stated as he motioned to a bush just big enough for Mikki to hide in unnoticed. "I'll be up in that tree over there to take care of aerial view." Reborn explained as he pointed to a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. "We'll have full view of the area this way." Reborn finished his explanation to which Mikki just nodded. The rest of the day Mikki and Reborn drill as they went over different scenarios and plans of what to do. Sweaty and tired Mikki and Reborn returned to the hotel where Mikki collapsed onto her bed causing Reborn to chuckle slightly.

"Well I'm gonna go take care of some other business in the casino, get some rest" Reborn stated as he turned to walk away.

"Can I go?" Mikki asked as she pushed herself to sit up straight.

"You want to go too?" Reborn asked raising an eyebrow both amused and surprised.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to try my hand at black jack." Mikki replied with a genuine smile. Reborn just shrugged as he walked to the door.

"Well I'm not stopping you." Reborn replied as he walked out the door. Mikki waited until she was sure that Reborn had left before pumping her fist into the air and running over to her duffle bag that was in the closet.

"Ok good thing I packed you my little friend." Mikki thought as she pulled out a floor length black spaghetti strap dress. "Hurray for the simple black dress," Mikki thought as she changed into the dress which was true to her word a simple dress. There was no beading, no fancy stitch work, lace or low back. Just a seam going down her left side, a sweetheart neck line and a slit on the right side that went up to Mikki's knee. Luckily for her it loosely clung to her body allowing it to be an attractive dress despite its lack of embellishment or fancy cloth. Mikki slipped on the pair of black heels that she packed then looked herself over in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. After a few quick touch ups Mikki grabbed her pocket book and put it in a small black bag with her phone and box weapon then walked outside to find Reborn walking out of the room next door at the same time. Mikki llushed and looked away as Reborn looked at her.

"W-what are you looking at? Come on lets go." Mikki stuttered as she started to walk to the elevator. Reborn followed behind her with a chuckle as he shook his head. After a few minute the two made their way to the poorly lit floor of sirens, bells and tacky carpet. Reborn walked Mikki over to the small bar at the middle of the floor causing Mikki to look at him confused.

"I need to take care of some business first. Stay here until I come back." Reborn stated sternly.

"But" Mikki started but was cut off.

"Stay" Reborn stated flatly as he walked away. Mikki sighed as she looked over to the bartender who was stifling his laughter.

"Do you think you could put some seltzer in a martini glass with an olive so I don't stand out?" Mikki asked as she took a seat at the bar.

"Sure kid. Why not." The bartender replied with a chuckle as he left to make the drink.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 20 years old dang it." Mikki thought as she waited for the bartender to come back with her mock drink. After half an hour of waiting for Reborn, two finished drinks and third currently being placed on the table Mikki took out her cell phone and quickly sent a message to Terri. Not long after she sent the message her phone started to buzz. Mikki answered the call and handed the bartender some money to pay for the drinks she ordered so she would stop ordering more.

"Hello bored it's nice to meet you." Terri greeted once Mikki picked up her phone.

"Hardy har." Mikki replied with a smile "How are you doing?"

"Good, almost skipped school, Gokkudera and I are officially dating, I bought some groceries oh and I" Terri listed but was cut off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you what?" Mikki asked in shock not sure if she heard he friend correctly.

"I went grocery shopping?" Terri replied confused.

"No the other thing." Mikki stated in response.

"I almost skipped school?" Terri played.

"The thing in the middle" Mikki stated obviously annoyed.

"Oh that, I'm dating Gokkudera." Terri said happily.

"I take it you'll be staying with me in Japan then." Mikki pointed out slyly.

"If we get in then yes I'm staying." Terri partially confirmed.

"Yes!" Mikki said happily, though she refrained from doing anything that would bring attention to herself.

"So where are you?"Terri asked curiously.

"I, Uh, um." Mikki stumbled over her words. "Crap I don't think I should tell her that I'm at a casino." Mikki thought.

"Spit it out" Terri said in an annoyed but calm manner.

"I'm at casino that's built into the hotel I'm staying at?" Mikki replied questioningly and hesitantly.

"You're where?" Terri asked unamused.

"What it's not illegal." Mikki replied then paused as she noticed there were no windows and remembered the fact that Reborn had to put in a code to access the floor. "I think."

"You think?!" Terri practically screamed.

'Who is that?" Mikki thought as she noticed a young man staring at her. "I gotta go." Mikki stated calmly before hanging up the phone and putting it back into her bag. Mikki took a sip of the bitter fizzy knock off that she ordered ignoring the man as he approached her.

"Hello there." The man said in perfect English.

"Hello" Mikki said calmly as she looked at the man. He was wearing a khaki pair of suit pants with a matching vest and white button down shirt with a thin Italian tie and dark brown dress shoes. He had light brown hair slightly slicked hair and matching light brown eyes.

"What a pretty lady like yourself doing alone?" the man asked curiously with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well it would seem I'm not doing much of anything." Mikki replied honestly as she put down her drink. "Ok you have my attention." Mikki thought amused.

"Well if you have nothing to do how about you join my table?"The man asked as he offered his hand to Mikki.

"And your name is?" Mikki asked curiously.

"LeRoy," LeRoy replied causing Mikki to smile as she accepted his hand and delicately got off her stool, leaving the drink behind as she followed LeRoy. As they walked over to the mostly empty table LeRoy looked over to Mikki.

"So you know my name but I don't know yours." LeRoy pointed out smoothly.

"Hmm, That's true." Mikki replied enjoying messing with the guy's mind. "But I don't think I trust you enough to tell you just yet." Mikki replied causing LeRoy to joke with her by putting his hand over his heart as if he had been wounded.

"Come now, do you really think I'm that shady?" LeRoy asked as they stopped in front of the table.

"Oh jeesh I can't play craps for crap. Dice don't like me."Mikki thought giving herself an idea. "Maybe," Mikki replied with a playful smile to LeRoy's question. "How about we make a bet though, if you can role an ace I'll tell you my name. If I role an ace you tell me more about yourself." Mikki suggested.

"I'll tell you more if you want." LeRoy replied with a laugh causing Mikki to stare at him interestedly. "But let's play that bet. Just for fun." LeRoy suggested as the bowl of Dice was offered to him. "Ladies first" LeRoy added allowing Mikki to pick her dice first. Mikki smiled as she reached to grab the dice then shook them in one hand before throwing them. The dice bounced off the other side of the table completing the roll.

"Eleven" The stickman announced causing a few people to migrate over to the table.

"Not bad" LeRoy stated as the stickman gathered the dice and put them back into the bowl after divvying out the bets.

"Your turn." Mikki replied as LeRoy picked his dice then threw them.

"Eleven!" the stick man announced again causing even more people to crowd the table.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." LeRoy said with a shrug.

"Can't blame him if he keeps trying either." Mikki replied with a laugh. "So tell me more about yourself?" Mikki asked curiously causing LeRoy to smile as he leaned in to whisper into Mikki's ear.

"I'm actually a mobster from New York sent here by my boss to make a deal with an Italian family." LeRoy Explained as he slipped his arm around Mikki's waist without her noticing.

"Really," Mikki asked in fake disbelief. "And that story works on the women that you pick up?" Mikki asked with a disbelieving smile.

"You'd be surprised." LeRoy replied as the bowl was handed to him.

"Surprise me." Mikki replied with a smirk. "What the heck was in that drink." Mikki thought with a laugh at her new found flirting skills.

"The idiot didn't show. He arranged for the meeting too so not my probl" Reborn mentally ranted as he walked over where Mikki should have been to find the abandoned half empty glass. "Crap." Reborn thought alarmed as he looked around to see if she was nearby.

"If you're looking for the girl she walked off with some guy." The bartender replied earning glare from Reborn.

"How long ago?" Reborn asked Venomously. "Calm down her drink is still here it can't have been long." Reborn thought as the Bartender picked up Mikki's glass and dumped the contents in a nearby sink.

"I'd say about thirty minutes ago." The bartender replied as he rinsed the glass and started to dry it with a white cloth.

"Crap, Crap, Crap." Reborn thought then sighed and took Mikki's seat. "Scotch please. Dry." Reborn stated as the bartender nodded in respond, producing the golden liquid in a matter of seconds. Reborn downed the drink and hit the glass on the table as he let out a heavy breath before sliding it back to the bartender who raised an eyebrow at him from curiosity.

"You do realize they're just at the craps table over there right?" The bartender asked as he pointed to the table that Mikki was standing next to.

"Wow." Reborn thought surprised that he failed to think that she just went to gamble until he noticed that the man standing next to her had his arm around her. Reborn walked over less then pleased as the crowd cheered.

"That's an ace, I believe that means I get to know your name now." The Man stated as he looked over to Mikki who just laughed playfully.

"Mikki!" Reborn yelled upset as the Alcohol started to kick in causing everyone at the table to stare at him.

"Oh crap." Mikki thought realizing that she forgot that Reborn would eventually finish up whatever business he had to take care of.

"So that's your name huh?" LeRoy asked brushing off Reborn. "It suits you well."

"Thanks" Mikki Replied nervously as she moved LeRoy's hand so it was no longer touching her in any way shape of form.

"What's the matter toots? You afraid of this punk?" LeRoy asked showing his thick New York accent.

"Did this guy really just call me a punk?" Reborn mentally asked himself unamused.

"Did this guy really just call me toots?" Mikki thought at the same time.

"Mikki get over here." Reborn stated simply.

"Oh man he's pissed." Mikki thought as she watched Reborn remove his suit jacket. Reborn Handed the jacket to Mikki as she walked over and stopped next to him. LeRoy took a small butterfly knife out of his pocket and flicked it open.

"You sure you wanna do this?" LeRoy taunted causing Reborn to laugh lightly as Leon crawled into his hand and turned into a knife as well.

"Oh boy," Mikki thought knowing the poor guys would most likely end up dead. "Reborn I don't think this is necessary." Mikki stated calmly as she put a hand on Reborn's shoulder.

"R-Reborn? You Mean the Hitman?" LeRoy stuttered.

"Well that's attractive." Mikki thought until LeRoy lunged for Reborn with his knife. Reborn dodged to the side hitting LeRoy in the back of the neck with his elbow causing LeRoy to fall straight to the ground. Reborn put his knee and all his weight on to LeRoy's back as he grab LeRoy by the hair and put his knife against his neck.

"Listen punk," Reborn stated in a mocking tone before continuing. "I don't like waiting and, most of all I don't like people who ask for my help then try to kill me with a cheap shot. Tell your boss the answer is no, and the only reason why is because you screwed up." Reborn stated as he got of LeRoy's back. LeRoy stayed on the ground coughing and gasping for the air that Reborn deprived him of. "Mikki. Time to go." Reborn stated as he started to walk to the elevator.

"Oh I am in so much trouble." Mikki thought as she followed Reborn still carrying his jacket. Mikki walked into the elevator whose doors closed just after she entered. The Elevator jerked as before moving up. Mikki looked at Reborn curiously as he gripped the Elevator railing and put his hand over his mouth. Mikki stared at him in confusion until the elevator jerked to a stop causing Reborn's hat to fall off as the door opened. Mikki Picked up his hat concerned as she watched Reborn zigzag through the empty hall to his room where he fumbled for his key. Mikki walked over and grabbed the key from him and opened the door following him in to his room and closing the door behind her.

"What on earth is wrong with him is he that sick from a jerky elevator?" Mikki thought as Reborn took off his tie and tossed it on the desk before flicking off his shoes and crawling into bed. "Reborn what's wrong?" Mikki asked concerned as she walked over after taking her own shoes off and putting down his hat and coat. Reborn just groaned as Mikki kneeled down next to him. "I can't help if you don't tell me." Mikki pointed out.

"It's nothing." Reborn stated his breath heavy with the smell of malt liquor.

"You're drunk." Mikki stated with a soft expression of sympathy.

"I should have known better than that. It's been at least seventy five years since I last had alcohol." Reborn stated with slurred words as he clinched his aching head with one hand. "No bartender in their right mind would give a scotch to a five year old." Reborn added his words just as slurred as before. Mikki felt Reborn's forehead to find that it was burning up.

"Yikes." Mikki thought as she walked over to his bathroom and got a rag wet so she could cool his fever and the small trash can for the worst case scenario.

"You smell bad." Reborn stated bluntly causing Mikki to realize she smelled like alcohol. Mikki walked over to a door that she realized connected to her room Mikki pulled out her key from her bag and unlocked the door so she could go and shower. After a quick military shower Mikki walked into her room and dug through her bag for her black button down shirt and a pair of dark grey cotton night pants. After changing into the sent free clothes Mikki walked back into Reborn's room to find him sprawled on the floor.

"Reborn," Mikki said softly as she helped him stand up and walk back over to his bed as he gripped his head. "You hit your head pretty hard, are you ok?" Mikki asked after getting Reborn to lay down on his side so he was facing the trash can.

"Murph" Reborn replied before puking into the trash can.

"Ew." Mikki thought grateful that he aimed well enough. After propping a bunch of pillow behind Reborn so he couldn't roll over and placing the cold rag back on Reborn's forehead Mikki hurried to the main lobbies store and picked ups some hangover mints and orange juice. Just as quickly as she left Mikki hurried back to find Reborn once again on the floor only this time he was bent over the bucket shirtless. Mikki's eye twitched slightly before she walked over to find the soiled shirt on the ground next to him. "Ew" Mikki thought again as she looked at the now sweating Reborn. "Good thing there's a trash liner in there." Mikki thought as put the mints and orange juice on the desk so she could take the nasty shirt into the bathroom and get another rag wet and cold. Mikki walked back to Reborn putting the rag across his neck before grabbing a glass cup and pouring orange juice into it. After three small cups of orange juice and two hangover mints Reborn was peacefully sleeping in his bed as Mikki cleaned up the mess. Mikki started to set Reborn's alarm clock when a strong arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed along with the clock. "Reborn." Mikki whispered her chiding. As she started to set the clock once more only to have his other arm snake around her as well. "Reborn" Mikki repeated her chiding a little louder this time but to no avail. "If you weren't drunk off your rocker," Mikki thought embarrassed as she finished setting the alarm for 4 hour from their current time then set it back on the night stand when Reborn rolled over with Mikki still in his arms causing her to be laying diagonally across the bed. Mikki notice a pair of beady yellow eyes laughing at her from the head board giving her an idea. "Leon. Leon help?" Mikki whispered as she watched the eyes shake left to right and back again. "Demon lizard. Fine I'll fix this myself." Mikki thought as she grabbed a spare pillow allowing it to take her place as she slid out of Reborn arms so she could sleep in her own bed. It seemed as though she had just fallen asleep when she heard Reborn's voice boom about having to leave now.

"Five more minutes," Mikki groaned exhausted from having to take care of Reborn all night.

"No we have to be out the door in five minute or we won't be in position in time." Reborn stated causing Mikki to fly from her bed and into the bathroom with some of the clothes that she packed and changed in record time. "Let's go then" Mikki replied as she grabbed her box weapons before running out the door. Luckily for Mikki and Reborn they made it to their positions in time because only thirty minutes later a familiar face walked into the clearing.

"Grandpa?" Mikki thought confused. Until another figure joined him.

"Strychnos the fifth. It's good to see you." Said a man that Mikki guessed was the target.

"Why isn't Reborn taking the shot." Mikki thought as she looked over to Reborn to find a low hanging branch they didn't notice yesterday was in the way of his shot.

"Crap Crap crap." Mikki thought as she tried to figure out what to do when a rather dim light bulb went off. "Grandpa look out" Mikki yelled as she popped out of the bush firing her pistol so it broke the branch. "Shoot I missed" Mikki whispered loud enough for the two to hear her.

"Snooper what are you doing here?" Mikki Grandpa asked as the two looked over to her.

"Who is this?" the man demanded as he looked over to Mikki's grandfather enraged.

"Checker face, meet Strychnos the sixth." Mikki's grandpa announced as Mikki hurried over in mock fear so she could hid behind her Grandfather.

Bang!

Mikki watched s Checker face got out of the way of Reborn's shot just in time.

"What is this, an ambush?" He asked with a laugh as he sent a couple shots into the tree where Reborn was causing him to fall to the ground.

"Reborn!" Mikki Yelled as her Grandfather held her back from going to help him.

"Mikki what is the meaning of this?" Mikki's grandfather asked angrily as they both shifted their rage to her thinking Reborn had died.

"I should be asking you that. why are you working with him?" Mikki asked confused.

"Come now snooper I trained you better than this. Haven't you noticed I haven't aged a day since you were born?" Mikki grandfather pointed out causing Mikki's heart to drop into her stomach.

"Strychnos the fifth get rid of this pest." checker face stated angrily.

"I'll destroy my project once I'm done talking to her." Mikki's grandfather replied then looked back to Mikki.

"Project? Training? Grandpa what the heck are you talking about?" Mikki asked hoping to distract the two long enough.

"I know you're smarter than this but then again I guess you aren't. It takes a fool to follow and obey blindly like you do. I needed someone to take over the Strychnos family and Checker face here was willing to make that happen. I get to live long enough to choose an heir to take over." Mikki's grandfather explained with a demented smile.

"So I'm supposed to be the next lord of the Strychnos family?" Mikki asked in fake confused.

"Yes well you we" Mikki's grand father started as he pointed a gun at Mikki only to be distracted as three bullets ripped through Checkerface causing Mikki's grandfather to fall to the ground.

"Grandpa!" Mikki yelled as she hurried to his side.

"Mikki? What are you doing here. Where is here?"Mikki grandfather coughed harder as checker face died on the cold grassy ground causing Mikki's grandfather to faint as a group of three men came out of the bushes.

"What the, you again" one of the three said as they looked at Reborn.

"Easy boys. You're Strychnos men yes?" Mikki asked as she walked over to them.

"Who's asking?" The second man asked looking down at Mikki.

"Strychnos the sixth" Mikki replied after she recalled what her grandfather previously called her causing the men to look at her in shock. "If you don't mind taking the fifth back home I think you'll find he lost his memory. Give him to my dad he'll know what to do." Mikki said now cold to her grandfather since he just tried to kill her.

"Yes ma'am" the men said as they took Mikki's grandfather away allowing her to focus on the injured hit man.

"Are you ok?" Mikki asked concerned.

"I'll be fine after a few patch ups." Reborn replied causing Mikki to sigh with a soft smile. The two dug a shallow hole where they put the body, burnt it to a crisp then buried it.

"We did it." Mikki said happily only to have Reborn plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"We did it" Reborn replied with a blood covered smile.

"Let's get you back to the hotel." Mikki stated with a small laugh at the strange sight then helped him back to the hotel. Mikki quickly bandaged the injured hit man. After a few day reborn was healed enough to travel so. They started to pack and went back to Namamori. Mikki smiled as she received her nightly call from Terri as she stood in front of the apartment building. Mikki talked with Terri as she signed back in at the main lobby and during her ride up the elevator.

"So when are you going to be back?" Terri asked Mikki curiously as the elevator opened.

"Let's see tomorrow is Saturday right?" Mikki asked in response as she walked down the hall.

"Yeah, last I checked Saturday comes after Friday."Terri joked.

"Well then if that's the case then I should be home right around." Mikki paused as she opened the apartment door. "Now" Mikki yelled into the apartment. Terri dropped her phone on her bed as she ran out of the room and down the hall to find Mikki dropping her bag on the couch and falling into the seat next to it.

"Mikki!" Terri exclaimed happily once her friend was in her sight.

"Terri!" Mikki replied but not as loudly since she was exhausted. Terri closed the door before walking over to Mikki and sitting next to her.

"How was the trip?" Terri asked curiously.

"It was interesting I'll say that much" Mikki replied as she rubbed her temples while leaning back against the seat. "I think I'll leave out the drunken Reborn details." Mikki thought with a giggle.

"Oh really?" Terri asked curiously.

"Yep," Mikki replied dodging Terri's unasked question. "Quick side track her!" Mikki subconscious yelled. "Anything good come in the mail?" Mikki asked in response.

"The mail" Terri replied with a shocked face causing Mikki to laugh lightly.

"Yeah the mail. You know four very important letter two for each of us that decide our fates. That mail." Mikki teased as Terri turned pink. "You forgot to check didn't you?" Mikki asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I, uh, thought you'd want to do the honors of checking the mail." Terri fibbed.

"Right" Mikki replied not buying it in the least. "Well the mail waited this long it can wait until the morning" Mikki replied as she got out of her seat and walked to her bed.

And wait, the mail did. The next morning Mikki and Terri groggily arose from their beds and shuffled slowly towards the kitchen until they saw the mail key hanging on its push pin by the door. The two girls blinked a couple times then looked at each other before looking back at the key then they both sprinted for the key. Terri grabbed it and ran out the door with Mikki trailing behind as they walked down the flights of stairs until they were in the mail lobby standing in front of their mailbox.

"Mail, mail, mail. Mail!" Terri thought as she ripped open the mailbox to find four similarly shaped envelopes. "They're here!" Terri announced happily as she and Mikki hugged in the lobby jumping and screaming in their pajamas. The two girls ran back to their room with their loot ready to tear the envelopes to shreds so they could read the content inside.

"Fate come to mama." Mikki thought as she was about to do just that when Terri put her hand over Mikki's. "Wait. We should open them with the gang." Terri suggested earning a pout from Mikki. "Come on don't you want to celebrate with them?" Terri pointed out with a smile which caused Mikki to roll her eyes.

"I guess." Mikki said in mock impatience. The two girls hurried into the bedroom leaving the letters on the table as they got changed into street clothes then grabbed the letters once more before rushing over to Tsuna's place. The girls arrived around ten am and where happily greeted by Tsuna's mom.

"Good morning girls. You're up early I see." Tsuna's mother stated happily as she welcomed them into the house. "Tsu-kun you have guests!" Tsuna's mother called up the stairs then looked back to Mikki and Terri. "The others aren't here yet and I think Reborn is still asleep. He came in late last night. Something about a short term tutor job elsewhere." Tsuna's mother explained as she looked at the ceiling obviously curious about the subject. Mikki did her best not to laugh.

"Do you know when the others will be here?" Terri asked as Mikki stared intently at the letters in her own hands.

"Most likely they'll be here in an hour or two." Tsuna's mother replied pleasantly. "Are those your college letters?" Tsuna's mother asked curiously as she noticed the letters.

"Yep, we're planning on waiting until everyone is here so we can open them." Mikki replied with an excited smile.

"I'll send them up stairs straight away then." Tsuna's mother stated as the two girls walked towards the stairs.

"Thank you." They called back as they made their way up the stairs. As Tsuna's mother predicted the gang slowly gathered together each with their own envelopes.

"It looks like everyone's here." Tsuna stated happily as he looked around the room at all of his friends then nervously down at his envelope.

"Go on Tsuna, open it." Reborn said confidently as he sat down on Tsuna's bed. Tsuna hesitantly opened the letter and slipped the paper out with his eyes shut then slowly peeped one eye open. "No way, I got in." Tsuna breathed happily. "I got in!" Tsuna announced louder as everyone cheered happily for him everyone took turned opening and reading their acceptance letters until only Mikki and Terri where left.

"Ok state side letters first?" Mikki suggested to Terri.

"At the same time?"Terri suggested in response to which Mikki nodded. Bothe girls slowly and delicately opened the envelopes despite the desire to tear them to shreds and just open the Japanese college letters.

"Accepted" Terri said with a soft smile.

"Accepted" Mikki stated as well then picked up the second more coveted letter. Terri opened her second letter first.

"Accepted" Terri cheered as Mikki happily opened her letter and read the paper insided

"I can't believe it" Mikki thought as her smile slowly faded.

"Mikki what does you're say?" Terri asked curiously.

"…Rejected" Mikki replied as she looked up at the group she had gotten so attached to. "Looks like I'm heading home." Mikki added as she held back her emotions expertly.

* * *

Well again I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to try to have both epilogs posted by valentines day as a little gift.

Looks like it's time for commentors corner (which i have been terrible at remembering these past few updates ^_^) Hello anyandeveryanime ans welcome to commentors corner. I have to admit it was fun reading your comments as you progressed through the story. :) thanks for all the feed back. it really made my day and gave me a good shove to get this next chapter out quicker so I can work on the epilog for you. hopefully you'll like it.

as a side note, I have officially started working on the sorta sequel 'stereo hearts' which is the story from Reborn and gokkudera's point of view. I'm also working on a spin off about Reborn and Mikki's daughter Abigail once she's 18 and Xander is 15 (along with gokkudera and terri's currently unnamed 13 year old child). Let me know if your interested in reading that and i'll post it as well. It will be titled "The hounds" if i decide to post it. I hope to see you next time. (Update: the hounds and stereo heart have been posted)


	52. Terri's epilog

You made it :) congratulation you finished Terri's half of of stereo love. Here is the ever awaited conclusion to Terri's lovely heart wrenching and stressful life in the vongola family. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writting it.

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Song suggestion: Last cross by Masami Mitsuoka

* * *

"Once upon a time…. No…. in a land far, far a way… no…" Terri thought as she scribbled into her note book intermittently biting on the end of the pencil before erasing what she wrote. "Why is this so difficult. Didn't I get a degree in creative writing for a reason?" Terri thought as she stared down at the blank page and in frustration shut the book. "I thought going to Rome would give me inspiration not writers block." Terri thought as she looked around from her seat in the coliseum. "Ugh My head." Terri thought as she allowed her head to rest in her hands as thoughts flooded her mind, none of which had anything to do with writing. "Why don't you go to Rome, It can be your graduation gift from me." Mikki's voice rung clear in her mind.

"No, I don't think I could accept something like that." Terri remembered replying at first a year had passed before she caved in and took the trip. Terri looked at the ground as her mind drifted back a week in time.

"Terri," Gokkudera said as he tried to get her attention.

"Not now, I have to get this article done in three minutes" Terri thought as she continued to type like her finger where on fire.

"Terri," Gokkudera tried again annoying her further.

"I told you before I went in to my room that I have to work and I'm on a short deadline." Terri thought again as she grabbed her forehead then ran her hand through her hair that was currently pulled back in a messy bun. Gokkudera sighed in annoyance as he watched Terri to continue to type with one hand as Uri jumped on to the desk, placing himself under Terri's hand before she could put it back on the key board. Terri Patted Uri on the head then continued to edit her article.

"So you can pay attention to the cat but you can't even acknowledge that I'm talking to you?" Gokkudera snapped.

"The cat, doesn't know that I have a deadline." Terri replied annoyed that Gokkudera was taking out his failure to listen to her out on her as she resaved the file.

"Right your precious deadlines." Gokkudera said in a slightly mocking tone, obviously still irked. Terri slammed her hands against the desk as she turned around to face Gokkudera her eyes full of furry.

"These 'precious deadlines' of mine are what keep me fed and put a roof over my head." Terri shouted after mimicking Gokkudera the turned back around so she could email the article to her boss.

"Yeah, let me know how happy that roof and food keeps you." Gokkudera said as he turned to walk away slamming the door as he walked out.

Terri's mind slowly drifted back to the present as she remembered calling Mikki a good two point seven seconds after Gokkudera left.

"Terri if you had a spat with Gokkudera it's a good idea to get some space. My offer for a trip to Rome still stands." Mikki's voice rang through her mind again. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but now she wasn't so sure.

"What am I doing here, I should be home trying to patch this up not running away." Terri thought as she stood up after putting her notebook into her bag then walked towards the exit. "Heck I can't even afford the food here with the little money I make." Terri thought as her stomach growled Her mind drifting back to the past once more.

"How'd the mission go?" Gokkudera asked her a little more than three and a half years ago as she walked into what use to be her and Mikki's apartment.

"Aweful." Terri replied as her eyes began to tear. Seeing this Gokkudera hurried over and closed the door before leading Terri over to the couch.

"What happened? Did you get hurt? What went wrong?" Gokkudera asked with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"I" Terri started chokking on her tears. "I accidently killed someone." Terri stated causing Gokkudera to cock his eyebrow.

"Terri you've done that before, the People that we get assigned to are very bad people that are trying to hurt us." Gokkudera started his explanation only to be cut off by Terri.

"It's not like that. They weren't a bad person that was trying to attack me." Terri replied as she held herself.

"What?" Gokkudera asked confused causing Terri to sob into her hands.

"I accidently hit a civilian" Terri confessed. "I stopped using My box weapons once I came back to the present and started using her needles again so I could prevent things like this from happening." Terri thought as she remembered Running over to the dying civilian after knocking out her actual target.

"You're gonna be ok. Its ok Help is on the way. You'll be ok." Terri coached the perfect stranger as she applied pressure to their neck and removed the needle.

"Thank you." The strangers voice rang over and over and over again in her mind.

"I tried helping them. They didn't know that it was me that caused the injury." Terri stated as Gokkudera held her close. "They thanked me. They thanked me right before they died and it was all my fault that they died." Terri mumbled into Gokkudera's shirt. Gokkudera comforted Terri as she cried until she had calmed down and became more emotionally stable.

" I'm gonna be right back ok?" Gokkudera stated as he looked down at the drained Terri. Gokkudera walked back to Terri's bedroom and pulled her blanket and pillow off the bed and brought them to her allowing her to rest more comfortable.

"I love you," Terri stated softly as Gokkudera put a small mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table while messing with his cell phone.

"I love you too." Gokkudera replied before putting his phone up to his ear and walking out of the room.

Six months pasted after that phone call when a knock came at the door.

"Hello?" Terri asked as she opened the door to reveal Mikki standing behind it with a smile. "Oh my gosh Mikki!" Terri yelled as she tackled Mikki in a hug.

"Hey buddy, sorry I took so long to come visit you." Mikki replied with a laugh as she patted Terri on her head. After Terri closed the door behind Mikki, Mikki walked in and looked around the main room of the apartment.

"Wow, the place looks. Well exactly the same as when I left." Mikki stated honestly as she sat down on the couch. "Man I missed this couch it was always so comfy."

"So What finally got you to come and see me?" Terri asked curiously as she sat down next to Mikki.

"This" Mikki replied as she handed Terri a envelope with the Vongola seal on it.

"What is this?" Terri asked as she opened it to find a check for a good sum of money.

"Gokkudera told me what happened to you four months ago before my final semester started. I dropped the semester and went straight to Italy to talk to Vongola the Ninth." Mikki explained as Terri started to Read the letter with the check. "You have honorable retired. No one will both you now. No more missions, no more fighting. Just like I promised." Mikki added causing Terri to stare at Mikki with wonder.

"How, Why?" Terri asked so flabbergasted she couldn't complete her question.

"Well it wasn't easy that's for sure. It took me the entire semester." Mikki mused as she scratched the back of her head.

"Why didn't you just wait till you finished college? I would have survived a little longer." Terri asked shocked by her friends dedication to getting her out of the Vongola.

"Because you needed to get out. You could have survived sure but you wouldn't have been able to live." Mikki stated as she put her hand on Terri's shoulder. "So what if I have to go to school a little later then I planned. I would have still had to put in the 6 months anyways. You didn't have to be in the Vongola for another year while I finished school then got you out. That's not fair to you." Mikki added before Terri hugged her.

"But how?" Terri asked as she put the envelope and its contents on the coffee table.

"Well that's something I'm not too proud of." Mikki replied honestly as she looked at the ceiling and scratched her cheek.

"What did you do." Terri asked not sure if she should be angry or grateful that Mikki truly did whatever it took to get her out.

"The 9th said he wouldn't unless I could give a replacement." Mikki replied as she looked to the wall, avoiding eye contact with Terri.

"Who would be willing to replace me?" Terri asked confused.

"Well they didn't really volunteer." Mikki replied still uncertain if she should tell Terri.

"Who?" Terri asked

"I offered the strongest member of my mafia but it wasn't good enough so." Mikki paused as she sighed. "I offered that if he accepted my strongest for now that I'd train my first born and have them take his place after words."

"And he accepted that?" Terri asked concerned only to have Mikki nod in response. "What on earth possessed you to do something that drastic?" Terri asked now very concerned for her friends mental stability.

"He was about to ask me to leave. Months of progress were about to be lost so, I took a risk and it worked." Mikki replied looking Terri in the eyes for the first time since she started her hesitant explanation.

"So it wasn't an accident that Mikki's kids join. They had to join so I could quit." Terri thought horrified that she was involved in that process, "That's not fair, I get my normal life back but at what cost." Terri thought sadly.

Though the memory bothered her Terri smiled softly as she walked out of the one of coliseum's famous arches and on to one of Rome's busy market streets. "At least Mikki kept her promise." Terri thought as she looked for a small bit of food to settle her stomach. Terri started walking back to the hotel that Mikki booked for her when a small bakery caught her eye. "Food come to mama." Terri thought as she brushed her now shoulder length hair out of her face and behind her ear as she opened the door with her other hand. "Loaves and rolls and Baggett, Oh my!" Terri thought happily as she grabbed two rolls and walked over to the checkout counter.

Beepbeep boo da beep, Beepbeep boo da beep Terri's phone sang as she handed some money to the cashier.

"Hello?" Terri answered as the cashier pulled her change from the register then handed it to her.

"Hello buddy dearest of mine." Mikki replied in a chipper tone. "How is Rome treating you?"

"It's," Terri started then sighed as she walked out of the bakery to the sound of door chimes. "I donno, I think I shoulda stayed home." Terri replied honestly. "I really feel bad for ditching Gokkudera like that,"

"If you want I can get you back on the first plane tomorrow morning. The flights for Japan are done for today." Mikki replied understandingly.

"Yeah that would be great." Terri replied embarrassed until something donned on her. "Wait how do you already know today's flight information?"

"Well, cause I just took the last plane in from Japan and it landed two hours ago. Turns out I have some mandatory meeting I need to go to later today." Mikki replied with a nervous laugh.

"For the family?" Terri asked with an unamused face at the idea that she might be getting pulled back in to the Vongola's.

"Yeah," Mikki replied.

"Wait a second." Terri thought then vocalized her complaint "They have you coming in for business? Mikki you should be home resting you're due in a week!" Terri stated annoyedly to her friend whou just laughed nervously. "I swear making a nine month pregnant woman fly half way across the globe is ridiculous." Terri thought annoyed.

"What? work is work." Mikki replied guiltily while Terri stayed silent. "Look I'll be fine don't worry."

"If you say so." Terri replied not quite ready to give up on proving her point.

"And I do say so." Mikki said jokingly. "Oh, I have a few little surprise's for you." Mikki said happily.

"Huh?" Terri asked confused as she stopped in front of the hotel.

"don't worry it's nothing bad. They're good surprises." Mikki replied with a small chuckle. "You didn't think I'd send you to Rome and then just ditch you there with nothing to do did you?"

"My mistake." Terri replied with an entertained laugh.

"So what time is it?" Mikki asked with honest curiousity.

"it's noon" Terri replied surprised that Mikki wasn't use to time changes yet even though she traveled so often.

"Perfect!" Mikki replied happily, "That means that your care package should have arrived at you room." Mikki stated causing Terri to tilt her head.

"Care package?" Terri asked excited.

"Yeppers, I'll hang up so you can check it out." Mikki replied before ending the call.

"Talk to you later then." Terri thought as she closed her phone and walked into the hotel. After navigating the many confusing hallways of the large building Terri finally made her way to her hotel room. Terri opened the door cautiously before entering the room. There on her bed as a small box with an envelope on top of it.

Box first. The envelope read causing Terri to chuckle as she opened the box to find a soft white cotton bath robe, bubble bath soap and Terri's favorite chocolates.

"Aw thanks buddy." Terri thought as she popped one of the chocolates into her mouth before opening the envelope. Terri pulled out the piece of note paper when a small card fell out on her lap.

CureTouch Day Spa

Apointment: 1:30pm

For: Full treatment

The small card read with the address and the current date on the back.

"Mikki you spoiler!" Terri thought happily as she unfolded the piece of note paper.

Dear Terri,

I'm sorry you had a rough time. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you as much as I should have been over the past few years. So here is a relaxation day on me. hopefully you'll have enough time to take a bubble bath before you have to head out. It's only 20 minute from your hotel. Give me a call when you finish and we can have dinner together like the good old time since I'm here. Hopefully I've call already and told you I'm in the area, if not. Oops. Now you know. The address of the place I'm staying at is on the back.

Mikki

"Spoiled, Spoiled, I'm so Spoiled." Terri thought as she grabbed the soap robe and chocolate and went into the bathroom. Terri happily soaked in the warm water for half an hour with her box of chocolates until the water turned Luke warm. Terri quickly dried herself off before putting on the robe. "Huh?" Terri thought as she found a small not in the pocket.

You'll need this at the spa.

-Mikki

"Thanks for the heads up." Terri thought with a laugh as she gently tossed the note into the waste bin before heading out of the bathroom and changing into a new outfit. After garbing herself in a pair of black slacks, a black tank top a red organza over shirt and a pair of black flats Terri grabbed her purse and the appointment card before heading down to the streets.

"Taxi!" Terri called as taxi's drove by getting one to pull over and take her to the spa. Just as Mikki said Terri arrived there after a good twenty minutes. After paying the cabby terri walked in to the modern and very clean building to find a large desk near the enterance.

"Reservation?" the receptionist asked in five different languages until she got to English.

"Uh." Terri thought as she pulled out the cared and looked it over for a name.

DeMaso guest. The card read.

"DeMaso guest?" Terri read the card hesitantly to the Receptionist. The receptionist clicked away at her computer until she found what she needed.

"Right, so you're Terri?" The receptionist asked to which Terri just nodded. "Follow me." The receptionist stated as she got up and walked Terri over to young female worker who was wearing a similar uniform to the receptionist. Terri followed the young employee through the halls looking around curiously. The worker led Terri to a light wood door and gestured for Terri to enter.

"Thank you." Terri mentally cooed with a happy glow as she walked out the room after her three our package was finished.

"Excuse me ma'am where are you going?" the worker asked confused. "You still have other things paid for."

"Really?" Terri asked curiously as the worker lead her to a small salon where she got a facial, hair and scalp treatment and her hair styled.

Beebeep Boo da Beep.

Hey Terri, hopefully this is a good start to making up for the fact that I missed your birthday and Christmas with you for the past five years. Forgive me? –Mikki. Terri's cell phone screen read.

" Mikki you silly duck I was never mad about that… ok so maybe the birthdays… just a little…" Terri thought as she rolled her eyes and sent a quick response of yes as she walked out of the building refreshed.

Yeah! Well dinner is ready. Come on over when ever… preferable soon. It'll get cold.^_^ Terri read Mikki's response with a smile as she called another cab and gave them the address.

The cab drove for a good ten minutes and stopped in a residential area outside a small house that was connected to the houses to its left and right like buildings from the early 1900's.

"Wow." Terri thought as she admired the stone work and ivy while walking up to the door. "Huh?" Terri thought as she found a note on the door.

Terri come on in I'm most likely up on the roof setting up the dinner if I'm not in the kitchen. If I'm not in the kitchen please bring up whatever is left on the table. The fewer trips up and down the stairs the better. -Mikki

"Mikki you nut, we could have just had dinner in the dining room." Terri thought as she took down the note from the door and walks in to small home. "Cozy." Terri thought as she walked in and put her jacket on the coat rack near the door before closing the door behind her. "Hello?" Terri called but received no response. "I guess she's on the roof then." Terri thought as she walked over to the kitchen table to find a box about the size of her hand on the table. "That's all you had left to carry up?"Terri thought with a cocked eyebrow at the strangeness of the lone box. "How many trips did you take up the stairs?" Terri thought now worried about how much her friend was exerting herself when she should have been resting. Terri shook her head and picked up the light box and walking up the two flights of stairs to the roof. "Mikki I'm He" Terri started but was cut off by the loud "Surprise!" Everyone on the roof greeted her will. "Did I forget my birthday? I'm pretty sure that's not for another three months." Terri thought as she looked around to find all her friends on the roof minus one very important person. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he's not here. I did leave at a bad time." Terri thought until a glimpse of silver hair caught her attention as it and the body it was attached to walked towards her. Terri smiled from ear to ear as Gokkudera walked towards her and embraced her then kissed her on the forehead.

"You're here." Terri said happily then stared at him "But, I thought you were mad at me." Terri asked confused as she looked up into Gokkudera's smiling eyes.

"No never. Quite frankly you should be pretty mad at me" Gokkudera stated with a light laugh confusing Terri further.

"What, Why?" Terri asked vocalizing her confusion. "Why would I be mad at him? It was my fault that I was being pissy." Terri thought with a blush.

"I instigated the fight on purpose." Gokkudera admitted as he scratched the back of his head from embarrassment.

"What?!" Terri thought surprised that Gokkudera would do something like that on purpose. "Why would you do that?" Terri asked with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Because I knew you'd call Mikki after words."Gokkudera replied causing Terri to raise an Eyebrow.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Terri thought curiously as she tried to connect the dots.

"She was doing a bit of undercover work for me. I've been trying to get you to come here with me for the past year but you always said it was too expensive."

"Under cover work? How was me going and crying to her undercover work? And of course I turned it down when you mentioned it, I don't make enough money for trips like this" Terri thought still as confused as ever as she looked over to her smiling and giggling friend.

"Mind doing me a favor" Gokkudera asked with a gentle smile.

"Sure" Terri replied, officially giving up on trying to understand what was going on.

"open the box?" Gokkudera asked curiously as he let go of Terri. Terri smiled softly as she pulled of the lid of the box to find a small fuzzy box inside of it with a shiny ring.

"So do you think" Gokkudera started but was cut off as Terri hugged and kissed him.

"Yes" Terri replied as tears of happiness threaten to fall down her face as she looked around at all her friends who made sure to be there for her. "I can't believe how lucky I am." Terri thought as Mikki gave her a thumbs up and a wink causing Terri to giggle. "This was all part of his plan, the fighting, me calling Mikki, Mikki offering to send me to Rome everything, and I didn't notice at all." Terri mentally admitted to herself with a slightly embarrassed blush.

"Since we're already here, Mind if we stay for a little?" Gokkudera asked with honest curiosity.

"I'd like that" Terri replied with a smile as she and Gokkudera join the celebration.

Terri smiled as the memory faded while she closed a familiar note book then put it onto the shelf in Gokkudera study. Terri looks down at her slightly bulged stomach and the ring on the finger of the hand resting on her stomach.

"That was a good story." Terri thought with a soft smile before walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

I hate to potetially ruin this but yes this was alittle short. I'm sorry TT^TT I stretched it as much as I could but Terri's chapters have always been inelastic. anyways for those that are wondering Gokkudera+Terri= little girl named Ayaka. I'll hopefully be posting the first chapter of stereo heart on febuary fifth. the same day I started this story. funny how that works out huh? if this is the end of the road for you thank you again for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. If not see you next time :)


	53. Mikki's Epilog

Well this is it. Mikki's last chapter... I don't know what else to say so I'll keep it breif.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (except for the oc's)

Song suggestion: Listen to The Stereo! by Going Underground

* * *

"Ok, I have finals tomorrow, a business meeting at 8 tonight and homework due by midnight." Mikki thought as she walked through the snow covered campus towards her off campus apartment. "I can do this." Mikki mentally coached herself for her final as she stopped at the cross walk at the edge of the campus. After checking to see if the way was clear Mikki stepped out into the road and started to plan again until her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horn coming towards her. Reacting quickly Mikki stepped onto the front bumper of the car pivoting on the ball of her foot so she could step onto the hood of the car then onto its roof and jump off without a scratch as the car swerved to a stop not far away. "Watch where you're driving you moron!" Mikki yelled as the car sped off while the witnesses just stared at her.

"Crap! Two and a half year. Two and a half freaking years and I blow my cover as a normal student now." Mikki thought as she pulled her scarf up so it covered her face before she continued walking home. "What else was I suppose to do? Get hit? I don't think so." Mikki mentally argued with herself. Mikki turned to walk into her apartment complex only to twist her ankle and fall on her butt due to black ice causing her concealed pistol to skid across the ground away from her. "Great!" Mikki yelled as she threw her hands into the air. "I can dodge a speeding car but I can't dodge a frozen puddle. Joy." Mikki thought as she pushed herself up from the ground and slowly made her way over to her pistol rubbing her now sore and bruised rump as she walked. As Mikki picked up the gun and put it back in its hidden holster, a familiar group of screams and shrieks filled the air. "What now!" Mikki thought as she recognized the voices as her five roommates that she shared the fair sized apartment with. Mikki racked through her brain until something one of her men told her donned on her.

"Be careful, word is there's a hit man in the area." The man stated in a concerned tone to the family in general as a warning. It wasn't unusual for Hit men to come around, heck sometimes she even invited them to get in there good favor. "Crap." Mikki thought as she realized her roomies could be in danger. Mikki hurried to the stairs and ran up the two flights of concrete stairs then stopped to see if she could see anything suspicious around the corner. "Clear." Mikki thought as she moved forward to the first apartment door opening the door enough that she could hide inside of the room.

"What on earth are you doing?" yelled one of the girls causing Mikki to turn around to find a party going on in the apartment.

"Sorry won't happen again," Mikki replied half heartedly as she checked around the corner again then sprinted till she was an apartment away from her apartment. Mikki squatted down so she was under the window of her neighbor's apartment and pulled out her pistol turning off the safety and silently loading it before taking a small bit of freshly fallen snow and putting it in her mouth so she could keep her breath from giving her away since the complex she was staying at had outdoor hallways connecting the apartments. Slowly Mikki inched her way passed her neighbors apartment and past the window that looked into the living room of her apartment.

"The door is still open." Mikki thought concerned as she heard the silent mumbles of her roommates in the apartment. "Crap, they're never this quiet."Mikki thought as she took a deep but silent breath as she mentally counted.

Three.

Two.

One!

Mikki Swung around the corner as she stood up pointing her gun straight into the room.

"Mikki what the heck!" one of Mikki's roommate yelled as they glared at her.

"Put that thing away you could hurt someone with that!" the other chided as Mikki's shoulders dropped from confusion.

"What the, but, you were screaming. I thought you were getting attack!" Mikki pointed out.

"No, obviously were fine. Why do you even have that thing?" Mikki's third roommate asked as she pointed at the gun.

"I was making the day's bank deposit for the business I own. If you want I can go in to all the exciting details." Mikki offered as she emptied the chamber before turning the safety back on and holstering her gun.

"Ugh no." the fourth roommate replied as the sound of the bathroom sink caught Mikki's attention as she picked up the unused bullet from the ground and put it in her coat pocket.

"Wait who else is here?" Mikki asked as she realized all her roommates where in the living room. From the door that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom a familiar green lizard appeared and looked around the room until it saw Mikki and ran over to her and crawled up her leg and into her hands. "Leon? Wait that means." Mikki thought as Reborn walked out from the hallway that Leon just came from. "Reborn." Mikki stated from shock causing her roommates to stare at her.

"Mikki." Reborn replied calmly in a thick Italian accent causing Mikki's roommates mouths to drop.

"You know this guy?" Mikki's fifth room asked as Reborn walked over to Mikki.

"Reborn what are you doing here?" Mikki asked in Japanese ignoring her roommates question but at the same time answering it.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Reborn stated with a shrug as he sat down on the couch under the window. "Is that a problem?"

"Mikki?" the fifth said trying again to get her attention.

"No, I just would have like a little notice. I haven't heard even a whisper from you for two and a half years and then you just show up in my apartment? I'm sorry but what the heck?" Mikki replied with her own questions.

"Uh, Mikki." The fifth tried once more to get her attention.

"What, I've been busy I told you I wouldn't be in Japan forever. Now that I'm done training Tsuna I'm back to my usual busy schedule in Italy and just about every other country." Reborn replied pointing out that he did let her know ahead of time. "I didn't have time."

"Well maybe I don't have the time either. I have my own family to run, with doing missions for the Vongola and school and running a business on the side I don't think I could possibly have less time." Mikki snapped unhappy that Reborn was using work as an excuse for ignoring her for two and a half very long years.

"Like you picked up the phone and tried contacting." Reborn pointed out causing Mikki to glare at the wall. "You didn't even answer my note before you left for America." Reborn added causing Mikki to stare at him in shock.

"Mikki!" Terri's fifth roommate yelled before she could reply.

"What!" Mikki yelled back out of stress as Reborn stood up from the couch.

"I speak Japanese. Fluently. Try a different language." The roommate stated causing Reborn and Mikki to stare at her.

"You what." Mikki asked in English as her eye twitched.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Reborn asked Mikki also in English.

"depends did you just hear that she understood our conversation?" Mikki asked in Italian.

"You speak Italian now?" Reborn asked temporarily sidetracked.

"Yeah, I figured it would be useful to learn Russian and Italian. Looks like I was right." Mikki replied as she held her forehead in one hand and her waist with her other. "Don't kill her I'll fix it later."

"Fine, but If you don't fix this I will." Reborn stated in Italian with a light nod.

"Not that all this secret talk isn't cool and all but how do you know him." Mikki's first roommate asked as she looked Reborn over with fairly obvious eyes.

"He was my boss back when I lived in Japan." Mikki stated simply, still a little bitter that she hadn't heard from him since then.

"Mikki you wound me." Reborn stated with his thick Italian accent causing a few of Mikki Roommates to blush slightly as Mikki looked at Reborn with a cocked eyebrow.

"How so?" Mikki asked confused as to what Reborn was up to. Reborn's lips curled into a mischievous smirk for a split second before he walked over to Mikki.

"What about all the time we spent together, our trip to Italy, our meeting spot at the café, and let's not forget our time at the casino." Reborn listed causing Mikki's roommates to all stare at her with mouths agape.

"I think we must be thinking of two different things because what I remember is you getting drunk off scotch, getting into a knife fight and you having a really bad hang over." Mikki listed back.

"What about the nights we spent together?" Reborn asked no longer able to hid his smirk as he stood in front of Mikki who just stared at him in shock before what he said registered.

"Out!" Mikki yelled as she grabbed his tie and pulled him out of the apartment before slamming the door so he was outside and she was inside.

"What." Mikki's first roommate stated still in shock

"The." Mikki's second roommate continued

"Heck?!" Mikki's forth roommate finished.

"You had a Latin lover!"Mikki's third accused as she pointed at her.

"No way our little boring stickler Mikki? With an older man?" Mikki's fifth roommate asked rhetorically like a mother figure.

"He's Italian and it wasn't like that. He was just twisting words to make it sound like that," Mikki defend as she looked out the window to see Reborn walking away whistling with his hands in his suit pockets. "He's a cruel heartless jerk is what his is." Mikki mentally spat mostly from annoyance that Reborn made her roommates suspicious of her. "I don't have time to deal with this." Mikki thought as she ran her hands through her hair that now reached her mid back.

"You sure about that? The dining room table says differently." Mikki's second roommate stated catching Mikki attention causing her to look at her confused.

"What?" Mikki asked curiously as she walked past her roommates to fine a soft white rose with a lace ribbon tied around the stem lying on the table. "Oh no, it doesn't have water." Mikki thought as she hurried over to her cupboard and pulled out a small glass vase and filled it half way with water before walking back to the table and removing the ribbon from the rose so she could put it in the vase. After Mikki finished tying the ribbon around the thin stem of the vase Mikki turned around to find all her roommates where giving her the 'I know something you don't know' look. "What?" Mikki asked again this time confused.

"You like him." Mikki's fourth roommate said mockingly as she drawled out her words.

"I do not. I just don't like seeing a perfectly good flower go to waste is all." Mikki replied as she walked to her room where she found an envelope on her bed that wasn't there before.

Mikki grabbed it and threw it into her book bag without opening it along with her homework, and laptop. Mikki then changed into a black cold shoulder style dress with two short chains, one over each shoulder that held up the dress, a pair of skin tone heels and put on a dark red curly wig that reached her shoulders. After double checking in the mirror that none of her actual hair was showing Mikki put in pair of green contacts and a pair of black thick rimmed glasses before walking back into the living room with her book bag. "I have to go to a meeting tonight. I have my key so lock the door at curfew please." Mikki requested as she put down her book bag in front of the coat closet by the door so she could take out her long black button down dress coat.

"Mhmm." One of Mikki roommate said giving her a look that said I don't believe you.

"What?" Mikki asked then sighed once she realized what they thought she was up to. "I'm not going to go see him. I didn't even know he was coming here so even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to find him." Mikki stated as she shouldered her book bag and opened the door that led outside and closed the door behind her before she walked to the library on campus. "Ok let's get started I only have four hours until the meeting starts so that's about three and a half for homework." Mikki thought as she sat down and unpacked her homework only to have the letter fall into her lap as she pulled out a thick stack of paperwork. "Huh. Oh right the letter." Mikki thought as she looked at it for a few second before sighing and putting it on the table next to her stack of home work. Mikki flipped open her laptop and waited for it to load looking at the envelope as she waited. "It's not like I can do anything until my computer starts up." Mikki rationalized as she looked back at the slow moving loading screen then back to the envelope before giving in and opening the envelope. "What is this?" Mikki stared at it confused when she found a school event ticket inside and stared at it curiously until she realized what it was. "Right I have a meeting with another young family boss in three days and we're meeting at a play. That's the ticket for it." Mikki thought as she rolled her eyes before putting the ticket back. "What did I think it was going to be?" Mikki thought with a laugh as she logged to her computer still puzzled for some reason.

"Why is this still bothering me?" Mikki whispered to herself as she started to look up the answers to the questions on the papers in front of her.

"I happened to be in the neighborhood." Reborn's words replayed in her mind causing her eyes to bulge as she connected the dots.

"He literally was in the neighborhood; he's training the young boss I'm going to meet with." Mikki thought as a feeling of stupidity washed over her. "I probably killed the whole negotiation before it started because of this afternoon." Mikki mentally whined as she allowed her forehead to rest on the desk. "Of all the time why did he have to show up now? Now I can't focus at all." Mikki thought as she shut her laptop without lifting her head from the table. "That jerk." Mikki thought as her mind began to drift into a peaceful sleep. Three hours later Mikki awoke to a janitor shaking her shoulder.

"Hey kid you alive?" the janitor asked causing Mikki to look around to find the library was closing for the night.

"Crap! How long was I asleep for?" Mikki mentally yelled as she rubbed her forehead before checking her watch. "I only have an hour left before the meeting crap, crap, Crap!" Mikki thought as she hurried to pack her bag and ran over to the vending machine by the exit. "They would only have egg salad sandwiches left. Mikki thought as she cursed her bad luck, no dinner, all her homework left to do and she was most likely going to have to sprint to get to the meeting in time because it was starting to snow. Mikki braced herself as she walked out into the cold wind of falling snow doing her best to make it across campus as quick as she could. After a good forty five minutes of struggling against the wind Mikki finally made her way to a store front in town with the words dark moon lit up on the storefronts neon lights. Mikki sighed from the relief the building gave her once she entered the dark building full of loud overplayed dance music and multi colored spotlights going in random directions. Mikki made her way around the dance floor to a door by a one way mirror. Mikki opened it to find her head men waiting for her inside the well lit sound proof room. "Sorry I'm late." Mikki stated after closing out the sound.

"I see you took my warning about the hit man to heart." One of the men said with a smirk.

"One can never be too careful. We are growing rather quickly and that makes a lot of enemies." Mikki stated as she took her seat at the head of the table.

"It's true." Another stated as he pulled out a graph and started talking about the family's growth.

"Oh goody graphs and charts already." Mikki thought bored but maintained a professional posture. After going over the data and making plans and assigning a few missions Mikki gathered up her notes from the meeting as all the others left one by one. Mikki just sighed as she put the extra paperwork into her book bag with her homework. Mikki closed the bag then slung it over her shoulders before walking to the door turning out the light before walking out and turning around so she could close and lock the door. Mikki had just taken the key back out of the doorknob when she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump a little before turning around to find Reborn. Mikki could tell that Reborn was trying to talk but she couldn't understand him at all. Mikki grabbed Reborn by the hand and lead him out of the building. Once they were finally out of the building and in the much coveted silence Mikki rubbed her ears that were now sore from the loud music.

"Can I help you?" Mikki asked as she looked at the smirking Reborn.

"Maybe," Reborn replied as they started to walk down the streets.

"Well what can I do for you?" Mikki asked in a professional manner.

"Have dinner with me? Let's catch up." Reborn stated honestly causing Mikki to let out a half hearted laugh.

" 'Let's catch up'? Oh you got to be kidding me. I could strangle you!" Mikki thought annoyed by Reborn's casual manner. "I'd love to but curfew is in thirty minutes. I need to head back." Mikki replied as she took a turn onto a different street that lead back to campus only to have Reborn still right there next to her. "That and all the restaurants close at curfew. They wouldn't accept new customers this late."

"Well that's a pain. I haven't eaten yet." Reborn stated as his stomach growled causing Leon to snicker.

"Shove it demon lizard." Mikki thought before speaking. "I guess I can scrounge up something." Mikki replied cautiously causing Reborn to give her a small smirk. Mikki and Reborn talked about what had occurred over the time they hadn't seen each other as they walked back to Mikki apartment. The two walked up to the door with as Mikki laughed at a story Reborn had told her only to find the door lock. Mikki fumbled for the key in her pocket as she tried to keep her fingers warm while she unlocked the door and let Reborn and herself inside.

"That quiet some temperamental weather you have here." Reborn stated as he dusted the snow off his fedora causing Mikki to laugh lightly.

"Really? You're gonna start a conversation about the weather?" Mikki asked amused as she sat down on the couch to take off her shoes and coat which she lazily tossed into the coat closet.

"Ok so what do you want to talk about?" Reborn asked with a chuckle as he followed Mikki's example except he hung up his coat on the empty hanger.

"Hm well what are you hungry for?" Mikki asked curiously as she walked over to the kitchen and looked in to her rather stuffed fridge and freezer.

"How about some American food." Reborn replied as he sat on the couch facing the TV which also happened to be the closer of the two couches to the kitchen.

"Burgers it is then." Mikki replied with a smile before heading back to her room to find her roommate asleep as usual. "Wimps" Mikki thought with a mental chuckle as she grabbed her apron from her closet after taking off her wig and fake glasses and quickly put the apron on over her dress before walking back out to the main room closing the doors behind her. Mikkiwalked over to the freezer to grab some beef patties and turned on her mini grill and got to work making the ever classic American favorite. After making the quick improve meal Mikki walked over to the couch and handed a plate to Reborn along with a cup of espresso before going back to the kitchen to take off her apron and grab her own plate of food. "So what do you think of your all American burger?" Mikki asked jokingly as she sat down next to him.

"I think they taste better in Italy." Reborn replied with a playful smirk.

"Hey now that's not fair." Mikki replied giving Reborn a slight nudge with her elbow before taking a bit into her own burger. "Actually you're most likely right." Mikki added in a joking tone after she swallowed her bit of food.

"Nah it's actually not that bad." Reborn stated with a small laugh before taking a sip of the drink Mikki brought for him.

"Hm and you remembered the cream." Reborn replied with a small smirk.

"How could I forget you drilled it into my head the one time I forgot." Mikki replied as she rolled her eyes. "And by the way thanks for never telling me you're suppose to make espresso out of a puck of coffee grounds and not loose ones." Mikki joked.

"I thought you were doing that just to piss me off." Reborn replied honestly.

"I don't drink the stuff, I don't know the difference." Mikki replied with a laugh before she looked down at the hot chocolate in her hands. "It's good to see you again." Mikki stated softly before taking a sip of her own drink. "Crap I think I just made this awkward." Mikki thought annoyed with herself as she tried to think of a way to change the subject. "So you said you were in town. What for?" Mikki asked as Reborn was taking a bit of food causing him to choke a bit. "You ok?" Mikki asked as Reborn downed some of his drink and nodded.

"Yeah just swallowed some air is all," Reborn replied. "I'm here on business but when I heard that you where here too I thought I'd swing by." Reborn added answering Mikki's question.

"Ok, so are you staying nearby then?" Mikki asked causing Reborn to smirk before taking another bite of food.

"What?" Mikki asked until it donned on her that he was purposely taking her question the wrong way. "Ok, you know what, no I don't want to know. Never mind that I asked." Mikki said before Reborn could reply getting up so she could put her dishes into the sink.

"Probably not a bad thing since I don't have a room yet." Reborn replied as he followed Mikki into the kitchen and placed his dishes in the sink as well.

"You're joking right?" Mikki asked curiously to which reborn just shook his head no in response. "What did you think you could just stay with me?" Mikki asked causing Reborn to look at the ceiling.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mikki thought as she rolled her eyes. "One second." Mikki replied as she grabbed the apron from the kitchen table and walked back to her room. "Ok how am I going to do this quietly?" Mikki thought as she stared at her mattress. Mikki walked over to it and carefully shimmied the twin mattress off of the bed stand and to the floor. Mikki slowly started to drag the mattress out when her roommate started to mumble in her sleep causing her to freeze in position until she went back to sleep moment later. After that Mikki was successfully able to get the mattress through the two doorways and into the main room where she let it flop on the floor next to the couch by the kitchen. "Well it's not a motel 8 or anything fancy but hopefully that will do." Mikki replied as she patted the bed after she finished fixing it up.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Reborn pointed out, amused by the little detail the Mikki had forgotten.

"I'll just sleep on the couch." Mikki replied as she grabbed a throw pillow and light blanket from a small pile in the corner of the room. "You do know if my Roommates find out that you spent the night they're be drooling like a pack of hungry wolf right?" Mikki asked as Reborn got into the bed Mikki provided for him even though it was a bit too small.

"Doubt it." Reborn stated calmly with a yawn as he moved his fedora so it was covering his face.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Mikki replied as she walked over so she could toss her stuff onto the couch. As Mikki went to step over Reborn, Reborn kicked Mikki's ankle that she twisted earlier in the day causing her to fall next to him with a thud. "Reborn what is wrong with you?" Mikki asked as she rubbed her ankle. "Fine I'll sleep on the other couch. You could have just said something." Mikki stated after he didn't reply then got up and walk to the other couch and curled up facing the back of the couch so she could fit on the much smaller space. Mikki ignored the sounds of rustling cloth thinking that Reborn was just shifting around to get comfortable until she was hoisted into the air. "Yikes! Heights me no likey!"Mikki thought as her eyes shot open to find that she was being put over Reborn's shoulder. "Put me down, put me down, put me down."Mikki thought repeatedly not happy that she was facing the wrong way to see what was happening. Reborn unknowingly complied as he took Mikki from off his shoulder and put her down so she was facing him.

"Sorry, but I need to complete my mission." Reborn stated as he looked over to a wall nervously.

"Oh no." Mikki thought with dread as her heart sank. "You're not here to kill me, Are you?" Mikki asked showing some fear for her life, causing Reborn to look back to her.

"What no," Reborn replied with a hint of shock before shifting around uncomfortable, "I came to ask you to come back to Italy and stay with me." Reborn continued causing Mikki to stare at him in shock.

"He wants me to what?"Mikki thought as a blush crept across her face.

"I was also hoping to give you this." Reborn added as he grabbed Leon from his hat who turned into a neatly folded small piece of paper as he handed him to Mikki.

"The note I lost. No wonder I couldn't find it." Mikki thought with a smile as she opened it to find it was not the same note.

Will you marry me? yes. No. The note read this time causing Mikki to blush profusely.

"It's a bit of a childish way to ask but" Mikki thought with a soft smile a she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sharpie from off the top of the Microwave so she could mark her answer.

"I guess I should tell you this. My younger self is not too great at expressing himself. Go easy on me. I'm trying." Mikki remembered Ten years older Reborn telling her as she chuckled while folding Leon back up and placing the marker on the table. Mikki walked back over to reborn with the same smile as she placed Leon's paper form into the space between Reborn's fedora and it's thick yellow ribbon. Mikki had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing as Leon changed back to lizard form with a sharpie circle on his forehead as he glared at Mikki while crawling down into Reborn's hand and turning back into the note. Reborn smiled as he read the note before Leon changed back.

"Reborn smiling and is he, blushing? Oh heck it's the apocalypse!" Mikki thought before Reborn grabbed the back of her head with one hand and her waist with his other hand then planted a kiss on her lip as Leon went back to his place on Reborn hat. "I think I'm going to like this apocalypse." Mikki thought as she put her arms around Reborn neck.

"Ew, ok we can stop there. That's how dad asked you?" Asked fifteen year old Abigail before she looked over to her father who was conveniently looking elsewhere. "through a note? That's how kids in kindergarten confess there feelings. not adults." Abigail stated obviously not satisfied by the ending.

"Yep and I wouldn't have done it any other way." Reborn replied with a smirk earning a small kiss on the check from Mikki.

"Love doesn't have to be expressed in fancy ways, love is love. Some day you understand." Mikki replied as she wiped a few strands of hair out of Abigail's face as they stood up.

"Miss DeMaso It's time for Miss Abigail to start her training at the shooting range." Andy announced.

"You heard him. Let's go dad." Abigail stated excitedly before dragging her father out the door.

"This is a good life." Mikki thought as she watched the two leave.

* * *

well thats all folks. ;_; I actually finished a fan fiction. make sure you keep an eye out for the hounds and stereo heart... see yea.


End file.
